Ça Ira
by JB-Defalt
Summary: Soy Emily Wilde, una estudiante de música que realmente no tiene alguna meta clara en su vida y que trabaja como consejera y oficinista en el Programa de Intercambio Cultural, lo que me quita gran parte de mi tiempo y de mi paciencia. ¿Cómo es posible que soporte semejante carga de obligaciones? Es difícil de explicar. No transcurrirá mucho tiempo hasta que decida pegarme un tiro.
1. ¿No es Aquí?

**Notas del Autor:** _¡Bonjour, mes chers amis! Perdón, es decir: ¡Buenos días mis queridos amigos! Mi nombre es Defalt y soy un lector veterano en esta pagina que por años a intentado concretar un fanfic ¡Fracasando miserablemente!_

 _Pero me siento realmente inspirado, gracias a escritores como Tarmo Flake, Endelstadt, Onix Star, Alther y Arconte. Cuyas historias (y amenazas de cierta sirena posiblemente nacionalista) no solo capturaron mi atención absoluta, sino que hicieron que mi negro y fosilizado corazón sintiera algo que por años no había tenido el lujo de experimentar: pavor hacia las sardinas rosadas._

 _¡Así que comencemos!_

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou es propiedad de Okayado. Esta historia esta creado con el único fin de entretener y no cobro ni un solo peso. ¡La gran y poderosa Meroune Lorelei y Tarmo Flake me tienen cortando limones en contra de mi voluntad!_

 _ **Todo Ira Bien… Ella no es Cualquiera.**_

 _ **Capitulo 01**_

 _"Cuando era niña, mi abuela solía contarme historias medievales sobre guerras sufribles y no muy lejanas a nuestro tiempo. Donde los niños nacían sin saber nada, crecían a lengua cortada y boca cerrada. Donde tus mas pútridas y horrendas pesadillas tenían la oportunidad de hacerse realidad con el solo caer de la noche. Y era en el apogeo del gran satélite, que los horrores mas escondidos de los pueblos venideros se fusionaban, formando así, seres grotescos con mil y un ojos capaces de ver cualquier fibra de miedo que la ente pudiera expresar._

 _La definición máxima del miedo jamás fue tan extrema en siglos. Las pobres mentes de los aldeanos, mas específicamente los niños, eran contaminadas con reglas básicas en ese entonces: No confiar en nadie, sobre todo en tu familia. La paranoia era tal que los niños dejaban de ser lo que eran; simples niños. Se volvían masas amorfas sin expresión con el pasar del ya no pertenecer siquiera a la definición de algo vivo, los desafortunados pequeños eran llevados a los frondosos bosques donde posteriormente eran abandonados en modo de "Sacrificio" para le impotente bestia. Creían que si la mantenían alimentada serian inmunes a su furia._

 _Mas equivocados no podían estar. Y como castigo divino, dichos padres eran condenados a escuchar los chillidos de desesperanza y horror de los pequeños que alguna ves juraron amar y proteger._

 _Y hablando de ellos. Los adultos, tenían prohibido salir solos. Salían de a pares por el miedo a desaparecer como era ocurrente en esos días. No podían estar mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio. Se decía que para apaciguar a las bestias, se tenia que mantener un ritmo constante para no pasar por una presa fácil._

 _¿Dónde estaba el gobernante de la comarca? Regocijándose en su castillo repleto de guardias fuertemente armados, consumiéndose a si mismo en un orgía repleta de oro y alimentos varios. Ignorando a gusto propio lo que pudiera pasarle a los miserables que un día juro proteger. Cabellera negra acompañado de su comúnmente y a la ves cliché bigote negro.¿Estaba al tanto de las penurias de su pueblo? Por supuesto que si. La seguridad de la gente era su principal prioridad. Tanto que por las noches, a cambio de oro, joyas y mujeres prisioneras para sus matutinas orgías, las guardias nocturnas eran nulas para que las monstruosidades locales se regocijaran a voluntad._

 _Al igual que las comunes historias de caballeros de brillante e incomoda armadura, los valientes héroes también son recurrentes en esta historia. Los hombres del pueblos, hombres comunes quienes ya habían sufrido demasiado las perdidas de sus familias, comenzaban a reunirse de manera clandestina en los sótanos de bares aledaños profesando a todo lo que algunos podrían confundirla fácilmente con una nueva religión. Los carteles comenzaron a ser colocados en las puertas de todo el pueblo,pidiendo por favor a cualquiera a formar parte de lo que se pretendía ser una nueva revolución._

 _Y claro, las teorías de conspiración de lo que ocurría dentro del palacio se comenzó a esparcir, llegando obviamente a oídos del rey._

 _Al fin al cabo, no había solo una bestia en la tierra._

 _Se ordenaron ejecuciones masivas, todas a vista del pueblo. Los culpables, desde simple herreros hasta granjeros precarios, eran acusados de alterar la paz publica, cosa nadie se creía. La hora de la revolución estaba muy próxima y el pequeño ejercito clandestino no sobrepasaba los quinientos soldados. El miedo que se había formado por años, había envuelto a la multitud en simples cobardes que no pretendían mover un solo dedo para intentar salvarse. Pero lo deseos de libertad eran tan grandes como los de cualquiera._

 _¿Por qué esforzarse si los demás pueden hacerlo, verdad?_

 _Poco que ganar y todo que perder, al caer la noche del primer día de primavera, las tropas se organizaban en su casa para un contundente ataque sorpresa contra el monstruo. No sin ates, despedirse se de sus familia. Porque una cosa era segura, y por mas dolorosa que era, ya lo había asimilado a pesar de todo._

 _Nadie sobreviviría aquella noche, ese era un echo._

 _Dos días después de la feroz batalla, el fuego ya había consumido todo el reino por completo, millas y millas de cenizas se alzaban por doquier. El castillo, el pueblo, los campos enteros, todo fue reducido a cenizas debido al fuego abrazador de la bestia y la contundencia de las armas humanas, los cuerpos de los niños fueron encontrados como meras bolas amorfas de carne quemada, cuyas únicas identificaciones de que fueron alguna ves seres humanos, eran ahora esos amarillentos y desgastados diente que solían verse en ocasiones en los cuerpos._

 _Los pocos que lograron sobrevivir, no eran mas que campesinos con sus familias y algunos que otros soldados, valientes sobrevivientes y cobardes que no soportaron la idea de morir jóvenes, cabe mencionar que casi todos los soldados no pasaban ni de los veinticinco años, hacia reinos vecinos. Algunos partieron hacia las altas montañas, donde eran victimas de los osos o ladrones locales._

 _Mi abuela, dios la tenga en su gloria, incluía a mi padre en sus historias, describiéndolo como un caballero joven, galante de brillante armadura, que empuñando su espada combatió contra la bestia hasta al final. Luego de la batalla, huyo a la islas mas lejanas con demás soldados sobrevivientes. Era la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo._

 _Ni bien pisaron tierra, cayeron prisioneros de la monarquía local. Cuya sargento, mujer grotescamente dientona y cabello como si fueran ramas secas y amarillentas, se mofaba de ellos deseándoles el peor de sus temores; el regresar del monstruo en sus mas crueles y horripilantes pesadillas._

 _Pero no todos eran desalmados en aquel reino, algunos soldado demostraron tener corazón de oro y diamantes al darles alimentos y cuidados varios a los prisioneros. El tiempo paso y la reina ordeno la liberación inmediata de los prisioneros._

 _Sin lugar a donde ir, y con el miedo palpante de caer prisioneros de nuevo, no les quedo mas opción que regresar a lo que años atrás podían considerar su hogar. Al cabo de meses, llegaron a las llanuras de lo que fue el reino, ahora, repleta de suave césped que con lentitud y calma comenzaba a ascender de la destrucción. Un pequeño alivio._

 _Cruzando las llanuras encontraron lo que por años parecía un sueño irreal y ridículo. De la destrucción y los escombros apenas visibles y palpables, se levantaba un pequeño pueblito, humilde, con aires de esperanza._

 _Fueron recibidos como sobrevivientes, no los consideraban héroes ni mucho menos, no se creían merecedores de ese mote._

 _¿Quién va a una guerra claramente perdida y exige que le llamen héroe?_

 _No había que celebraban, solo su regreso. Y ellos estaban contentos con ello._

 _Mi abuela solía contarme esta historia cuando tenia la oportunidad, porque a palabras de ella, no quería que el monstruo volviese a aparecer y atormentar al mundo de nuevo._

 _Recuerdo, a medias, que en esa época el país estaba pasando por una etapa difícil, muertes extrañas, niños desaparecidos, todo estaba realmente jodido. Y yo, con la típica inocencia infantil le pregunte; "-¿Volvió abuela? ¿El monstruo volvió?-"_

 _La pobre vieja palideció casi al instante…"_

Lance un pesado suspiro a la ves que tallaba mis ojos, creo que rememorar las historias de mi pobre abuelita era una fibra lo suficientemente sensible a pesar de que esas cosas tuvieron su lugar hacia ya varios años, pensar en que por años la vieja Emma sufría al contarme esas historias.

"-¿Le tenias un afecto enorme a tu abuela verdad?"-Pregunto aquella voz melodiosa casi aterciopelada y con un ligero e inconfundible acento italiano. Me gire lentamente desde el sillón en el que me encontraba, demasiado cómodo a decir verdad y encare directamente a quien estaba a mi lado, una Nekomata portando un par de gafas moradas sujetas a sus orejitas, camisa simple y falda corta, me observaba con una mirada neutra. mezclando el cansancio con la concentración absoluta. como si ya hubiera tenido suficiente por hoy.

Curiosas criaturas estas la Liminales.

"-Era lo mas importante para mi después de mi madre…"-Volví mi mirada al techo, curioso, cuando suelo ponerme incomoda o triste termino mirando el techo.

Y también en otras situación mas… pues, privadas, pero no llevan al caso ahora.

"-Muy bien Dra. Wilde."

"-Llámeme Emily."

Formalidades, no son mucho de mi agrado.

"-Bien señorita Wilde.-No sonó muy alegre que digamos- Es nuestra primera sesión, dígame ¿Cómo era la relación con su padre?"-No respondí a su pregunta, no quería hacerlo, así que solo me milite a fruncir ligeramente el seño para que ella no lo notara y así evitarme mas preguntas incomodas. Pero al parecer sus ojos estaban lo suficientemente pegados a mi como para así notar mis expresiones a la perfección.

"-¿Era alguien alcohólico?-No obtuvo respuesta alguna de mi parte-¿Violento?-Aun sin respuesta-Sabe, no responderle a alguien es de muy mala educación señorita."

"-Ni rispindirli a ilguien es di mili idicaciin."-Vale, puede que este haciendo un berrinche de niña chiquita, pero que quede en claro que las advertencias de que no quería hablar de ello se las di.

"-Vale..."-sonaba rendida, creo que por ahora gane este Round. Nos quedamos en silencio un buen tiempo, cinco tal vez diez minutos, no tenia u reloj cerca para asegurarme. En ese lapso de tiempo ella me miraba discretamente y anotaba algo en una libreta que tenia en sus manos.

O garras, como quieran llamarlas"-¿De donde proviene señorita?, noto un acento muy poco común por aquí."

"-Nací en Manhattan, en el bajo Manhattan para ser mas específicos."

"-Oh, Lower...-Parecía sorprendida. Sonaba sorprendida-¿Que la hizo abandonar su ya acostumbrada vida neoyorkina?"-Pregunto aparentemente mas interesada en mis relatos.

"-Pues no viví toda mi vida en Nueva York-Respondí con calma, adoptando una pose mas cómoda en hasta este momento, incomodo sillón ¿Era nuevo o que?-Mi padre era oriundo de Iowa antes de su llegada a Argentina."

"-Ahh, el inconfundible Maradona."

"-Si, parece que en el mundo solo nos conocen por ese falopeador fabricador de esperma-Una risilla, lógico sabiendo de quien hablábamos-Como sea, viajaron a Argentina a implores de mi abuela quien no soportaba la idea de vivir en un país dirigido por un paria obsesionado con los comunistas. Luego de las aplastantes elecciones del setenta y dos, que le dieron la reelección a Richard Nixon, llegaron a latino américa esperando algo mejor, pero claro, Nixon tenia un plan mejor para el continente entero; _El Plan Cóndor._ Mis padres se conocieron en los años ochenta y yo nací en el noventa y dos. vivimos ahí unos años hasta..."

"-¿Si?"-pregunto de manera socarrona, mi lengua floja me dejo hablar de mas. La nekomata sonrió ante mi reacción, mierda.

Caía en su trampa, como una boluda y una completa estúpida había caído en su trampa como si se tratara de una Arachne tejedora. me cruce de brazos por un segundo apretando los dientes con fuerza, mierda era tanta la fuerza que comenzaban a dolerme, y puedo jurara que sentí sabor de la sangre.

Una pitido comenzó a sonar, creo que mi tiempo aquí concluyo.

"-Bien, el tiempo se acabo...-Me levante casi de un salto estirando mis brazos y mis piernas. Estar recostada por una hora no es nada fácil-Para ser su primera sesión conmigo a tenido un avance aceptable, no mucho profesionales se dignan a recibir tratamiento."

"-Solo soy consejera, pero hasta eso suele convertirse es una carga en ocasiones."

"-Aun así, creo que la recomendación de la señorita Kuroko fue la correcta. a pesar de sus ligeras diferencias."

Se lo que estáis pensando ¿Como es que esta loca conoce a la lunática Kuroko Smith? Pues, si y no, mas adelante se los explicare.  
Tome mis cosas, mi abrigo y mi mochila, junto con un gran estuche, capas de portar una guitarra. o un arma, dependiendo del humor que tenga. me dirigí a la Nekomata y de di un amistoso apretón de manos acompañado de una sincera sonrisa. "-Gracias doctora, creo que fue un buen comienzo... supongo."

"-No hay de que, pero ¿Me permites darte un ultimo consejo antes de que te vayas?"

"-Claro, ¿De que se trata?"

"-Pues que la próxima ves, señorita, visite un consultorio real y no una tienda de colchones."

"-..."

"-..."

Mire de manera extrañada a la Nekomata, voltee mi cabeza para encontrarme con solo y puramente colchones de muestra, carteles repletos de ofertas ridículamente razonables. Algunos clientes potenciales lanzaban miradas repletas de curiosidad hacia mi persona, mientras que un sujeto alto, y algo regordete, vestido con una camisa roja me miraba con el seño fruncido. Debe ser el encargado.

"-Señorita, voy a pedirle amablemente que se retire inmediatamente."-Definitivamente, la falta de sueño comenzaba a hacer estragos. Que una ves me pase, vaya y pase, pero una doceava, es demasiado.

Luego de pedir disculpas y de ser vetada de por vida de dicho local, no me dio otra que salir y comenzar mi recorrido a casa.

El frió del otoño comenzaba a notarse en las calles, las pocas extra-especies de sangre fría que podían llegar a verse por las calles comenzaban a desfilar por las ya frías pasarelas de concreto la moda actual de las prendas de su especie, liminales que en ocasiones se las podía ver portando desde cuatro o hasta seis abrigos sobre sus hombros, esperando calentar sus delicados cuerpos pero parece que eso no era suficiente en casos peculiares. Como por ejemplo; una lamia que iba acompañada de una Wyvern, calculo que ambas llevaban por lo menos tres abrigos polares encima acompañado de dos bufanda demasiado gruesas.  
Mire unos segundo el panorama y rescatarme de que en efecto, mientras mas dejaba pasar el tiempo, la temperatura iba subiendo; saque una pequeña y simple bufanda color celeste con un pequeño corazoncito en el medio. Nada especial, pero muy cómoda y no me deja marcas en la cara. Gracias abuelita.  
Camine un paso hasta detenerme en un puesto de comida, vendían algo de café y bien las condiciones se me antojo la idea de uno. Tome un sorbo dejando que el caliente liquido calentara mi cuerpo, con suspiro de alivio, continué mi camina a casa, no sin antes darme el gusto de dar un pequeño paseo maravillandome con las cosas y especies que podría ver.

Porque si, los liminales realmente me parecían fascinantes.

Para los que no sepan de lo que hablo y hayan estado viviendo debajo de una roca los últimos cuatro años; Desde hace casi cuatro años hubo una noticia que sacudió de forma fortuita al mundo entero: La confirmación de la existencia de monstruos, los cuales fueron denominados Liminales o Extra-Especies. Centauros, Arpías, Ciclopes, Lamias, Arachneas, Quimeras, Wyverns, criaturas de relatos, cuentos o incluso el cine que creíamos que eran pura palabrería literaria ahora se paseaban por las calles con total tranquilidad.  
El gobierno japones fue quien impulso el programa _"Intercambio Cultural Interespecies"_ El cual proveía la posibilidad de que criaturas como ellas podrían vivir con los humanos, siempre y cuando estén a cargo de una familia anfitriona.  
El programa era realmente un éxito, la gente cada ves mas se unía al programa esperando hospedar a alguna especie interesante. Y en el caso de los hombres; alguna Liminal hembra con la esperanza de conseguir pareja, la mayoría de jóvenes puertos eran los mas interesados, fetichistas frikis que seguramente no tenían suerte con las mujeres humanas y recurrían a su ultima estrategia. pero claro, le teníamos que meter el dedo en el culo de alguna forma, así que pusieron leyes estrictamente inquebrantables, como; La liminal no puede separarse de su familia anfitriona, o no puedes cogerte a tu huésped, la regla que por la mayoría de los anfitriones solidan quejarse, y lka mas importante de todas y la mas jodedora también.

Tanto humanos como extra-especies, NO pueden herirse entre si.

Casos de violencia entre ambas razas hay muchos, demasiados a decir verdad. Pero como hay casos terribles, hay casos realmente bellos en los que no solo se formaron grandes amistades, si no que también regaron al punto de entrelazar vidas y formar romances inesperados.  
Pero de los mas notorios que había presenciado, era el de un joven profesor cuya huésped era una Wyvern que si bien no llego a ser un romance como tal si pude notar una mejora en su relación, pero dios jamás había visto un grado de pudor y dignidad tan bajo desde los Reality Shows como "Gran hermano". El desgraciado llegaba a la clínica mínimo unas tras o cuatro veces.

Al día claro.

Así fue al principio, hematomas y seguramente algún que otro trastorno psicológico que por mas que se dignara en negar, tenia. Pero con el pasar del tiempo, pude apreciar con asientos en primera fila una mejora en las actitudes de la Wyvern, Cuando el había llegado con balas en su cuerpo, y una enfermera huyo aterrada por la actitud de su huésped, tuve la oportunidad de analizarla desde lejos, no estoy lo suficientemente loca como para acercarmele, pero era entendible, le preocupaba la salud de su hospedador y según su naturaleza protegía su mayor tesoro con celos, peor eso no quitaba el hecho de que la escamosa actuara vil dictadora alemana que como una novia congojada por su comportamiento.

Y hablando de alemanas.

Leí en el diario, que robe de un buzón vecino, mea culpa. Que recientemente una división denominada cruelmente MOE, Monster Ops: Extermination, había sido inaugurada y que ahora se encontraba en operación junto a MON, Monster Ops: Neutralization. Dicha división nueva era integrada por tres Liminales; Dyne Nikos, una Empusa y sargento de la división rango OR-5 según la OTAN. La cabo Cetania, una arpía rapaz rango OR-3. Y por ultimo y no menos importante, la gran Aria Jaëgersturm, la heroína de todo Japón y una Sparassediana de descendencia alemana.  
Estas dos ultimas liminales si que son un caso realmente especial. ambas chicas se volvieron famosas de un día para el otro debido a la actitud que tuvieron frente a los atentados de hace no mucho, en los que un grupo terrorista hizo explotar un coche bomba, ambas chicas tuvieron los ovarios necesarios para hacerles frente y así salvar a miles de personas de loo que pude ser una tragedia.  
Luego, todo Japón se escandalizo cuando una foto de ellas dos besandoce en un tren rumbo a Tokio salio en los diarios.

No se que es lo que les indignaba mas, el hecho de que unas figuras publicas demostraran una acción tan simple y banal, o el echo de que no muchos están acostumbrados a la idea de la parejas gay tan abiertamente.

No es que yo me opusiera ante ello, claro.

Dejando de lado las heroínas del suelo Nipon, es imposible no mencionar a las verdaderas joyitas del programa de intercambio.

Hago un parentecias para mencionar una duda que aun surca por mi mente ¿Por qué lo llaman programa de intercambio? ¿Que les enviamos nosotros? ¿Polenta fría y una bolsa de arena?

Dicho y aclarado, continuo.

Si hay alguien a quien los altos mandos le dieron alas al programa para que se eleve, son; Eddie Maxon y Kimihito Kurusu, anfitriones ejemplares y los que lanzaron por los aires las esperanzas de un futuro para este proyecto. Maxon no solo a demostrado una unidad entre humanos y interespecies con su huésped es posible, si no que demostró que la convivencia entre ambas razas es muy posible dejando todo papelero legal completamente en ridículo. todo gracias a su relación con su actual Esposa Pachylene, una bella arpía rapaz.  
Luego el verdadero diamante en bruto, Kimihito Kurusu, un simple chico de veinte años que se dedica a trabajar en una tienda relacionada al manga y ese tipo de cosas. El pobre se encuentra a cargo de ocho bellas chicas, si, ocho jodidas Liminales hembras, aunque una de ellas se trata de la señorita Jaëgersturm y otra de las recientes resulta ser su actual pareja, eso no quita el echo de que el pequeño aun tenga a seis potenciales y posiblemente confirmadas pajeras para ocupar el puesto de esposa.

Luego hay algún que otro ejemplo menor, como un chico llamado Tarmo, quien es hospedador de una Sirena, prima de una de las huéspedes des de Kimihito.

Si, sin duda es un buen programa después de todo.

Mi caminata a casa fue muy amena, comparadas con otras. Tome mis auriculares y deje que la música me sodomizara mientras permitía que un poco de café recorriera mi garganta. Me dirigí hacia el parque de Ueno en el barrio de Taitõ-ku. Dicho parque es donde se encuentra mi universidad, la facultad de bellas artes y música de Japón o Geidai como era mejor conocida. Comenzaba a oscurecer y las parejas eran cada menos ocurrentes, no hace falta ser experto para saber porque deciden regresar a sus hogares a este horario. Ignorando a las parejas que entraban a los arbustos aprovechando la ausencia de la gente y salían de sus escondites con la ropa algo desalineada, fije mi concentración a la música que entraba por mis oídos, con una expresión neutra como si llegase a estar muerta o algo parecido.  
Me dirigí a un árbol no muy alejado del camino principal y me senté en la base del mismo relajando los músculos de mi cuerpo, aproveche mi momento de relax para sacar unas cuantas hojas de papel sueltas y escribí las vivencias de este día. ¿Porque? Es una especie de diario matutino que estoy acostumbrada a escribir técnicamente a diario, tengo un cuaderno especial para ello pero debido a que me desperté tarde en la mañana no pude tomarlo a tiempo.

Cuando tenga tiempo ni bien llegue a casa, lo pasare a mi diario.

 _Heathen Chemistry_ , álbum de cierta banda británica muy querida en Japón, no será una pieza de arte inmaculada como otroas, pero cumplía muy bien su rol de atraparme con un suave abrazo como si de una balada se tratase, para luego sorprenderme con una golpiza tremebunda como si se tratase de una ogresa iracunda dispuesta a hacerme llorar.  
La noche por fin cayo dejando que los faros iluminaran todo el parque hasta la hora de cierre. Algunas que otras hojas de los cerezos caían con la gracia de una bailarina de plástico en una cajita musical, algo sosa y forzada, pero bella después de todo.

 _"-We're all of us stars/We're fading away/ Just try not to worry/You'll see us some day..."_ -Comencé a cantar inconscientemente por lo bajo, restregándome un poco los ojos debido al cansancio de no tener mis gafas ala hora de escribir, también las olvide en casa."- _Just take what you need/And be on your way..."_ -me detuve un segundo, sonriendo en largando un ligero suspiro, no de melancolía, tenia demasiado sueño y necesitaba dormir casi de forma urgente."- _And stop crying your heart out..."-_ Detuve mi escritura y al igual que mis memorias de este día, no quería seguir escribiendo. lo pasare en limpio en casa y ahí me dedicare a anotar lo que suceda de aquí en dejaba que los recuerdos del día en si me inundaran nuevamente la cabeza, tome mi estuche y con el cuidado de un herrero con su mas fin pieza, saque mi bella guitarra acústica, una preciosa NTL Series, marca Cort Guitars.

Quería relajarme, tocar alguna que otra canción hasta la hora que crea conveniente de volver a casa. se que aquí en Japón no es muy común ver a gente con guitarra en los parque o cosas así pero de donde vengo nos encantaba a mi y a mis amigo reunirnos los fines de semanas en los parque y tocar la guitarra hasta la noche y de ahí ir a algún bar o a la morada de algún amigo a pasar la noche entre risa y buena compañía.

La buena vida adolescente, que te puedo decir amigo y/o amiga lectora de diarios íntimos.

Pero, lamentablemente eso no son mas que recuerdos ahora, casi sin amigos y con un trabajo miserable, mi rutina se basa técnicamente en dormir, universidad y trabajo. ¿Es tan malo mi trabajo? Pues es ese tipo de lugar donde cada gota de tu juventud y salud mental te eran extirpadas de forma sangrienta y lentamente te insertan anzuelos a tus sueños y te los arrancan de raíz por tu fosas nasales. Donde la probabilidad de triunfar es completamente nula y lo único que puedes hacer es ver como los empleados mas viejos mueren lentamente mientras tu eres la siguiente para ocupar su lugar.

...

Exagere tanto que creo que rompí una cuerda de mi guitarra, lo siento Amanda.

Bien, para comenzar trabajo en _La Catedral,_ como me gusta llamarla, una especie de hospital publico donde nos reservamos el trato a familias anfitrionas. Osea, solo nos especializamos en gente con problemas con interespecies. Desde terribles y horrorosos ataques de ira de las Wyverns, hasta la paranoia excesiva de las Arpías de corral, e incluso tratamos a gente que ha sido atacada por liminales y viceversa.

Entre a trabajar en _La Catedral_ cuando llegue a Japón, me había inscrito en la universidad de arte a estudiar teoría musical y necesitaba un trabajo de medio tiempo como para poder vivir tranquila. Ni bien cruce las puerta de ese edificio fui recibida con los brazos abiertos, no exagero, literalmente Smith me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Me tomo tiempo en que descubriera el motivo, tal parecía que la trasladarían ahí si es que no entraba personal nuevo.  
Ella me enseño como se manejaba esto del tema de las interespecies, el asegurarme de que las documentaciones estuvieran al día, quien estaba autorizado de mantener a una liminal, me mostró las localizaciones de cada hogar con _huéspedes,_ los _"Cuarteles",_ como le gusta llamarlas en ocasiones, donde demás gente del programa trabajaba.

 _«-¿Porque necesito saber tanto sobre el programa? Soy nueva y no creo estar mucho tiempo aquí.»_

Recuerdo haberle dicho a la semana de haber empezado mi entrenamiento. A lo que ella respondió:

 _«-_ _Querida, eres parte del programa ahora, eres parte de esta familia. Y por lo tanto mereces saber hasta el mas mínimo detalle de como trabajamos aquí._ _»_

Desde ese día, ella me guió en todo lo posible durante mi estadía en el programa, incluso me presento a sus chicas en MON, chicas maravillosas a decir verdad. Me hizo sentir importante, a palabras de ella la hacia sentir nostálgica, en mi se veía a si misma cuando era una novata.  
En términos mas simples, nos volvimos amigas cercanas, claro siempre tenemos algún que otro tropiezo como todo el mundo. si bien hace semanas que no la e visto ni hablado con ella, se que últimamente tiene aun mas trabajo que nunca con todo eso de entrenar al nuevo equipo de MOE, incluso se tomo las molestias de traer a una liliputiense desde México y no me hagan mencionar la cantidad de papeleo que tengo que hacer aun para enviarle los informe a Smith y a los altos mandos.

Y si, básicamente trabajo medio tiempo en el programa, es por ello de que conozca tanto sobre todas las familias anfitrionas de Japón, conozca tanto sobre las liminales que hospedan, los movimientos de Smith dentro de de MON.  
Técnicamente tengo mis ojos en todos lados, ninguna liminal o anfitrión puede hacer una sola puta mierda sin que yo me entere.

No soy cualquier chica.

Ajuste las cuerdas de mi guitarra asegurándome de que tuvieran la afinación canse de pensar, lo siento pero no quiero relatar mas este tipo de cosas, no por ahora.

Me distraje tanto que el álbum casi termina, y yo quería cantar"-Veamos...-Dije para mi misma eligiendo la canción correcta _-Sol mayor... La menor, Fa mayor séptima y Do mayor, listo lo tengo."_ -Siempre quise ser cantautora.

Comencé a tocar, relajando mis músculos y dejando que todo mal pensamiento se colara de mi mente y se desechara. Mis dedos se movían con la gracia de un ave, suavemente pero firme, creando la hermosa melodía romántica que deseaba recrear. Aclare mi garganta un poco, este frió suele hacerle estragos a mi garganta.

 _"-Oh when the sunshine beckons to ya/And your wings begin to unfold/The thoughts you bring a_ _nd the songs you sing/Are gonna keep me from the cold...-"_ Un estornudo, creo que en breve tendría que irme a casa. Continué cantando, dejando que la suave y fría brisa nocturna me motivara a seguir moviendo mis dedos y mis cuerdas vocales, relajar mi vista con los hermosos arboles floreados quienes se movían lentamente con el movimiento del viento y alguna que otra ave nocturna.  
Concentre mi vista en las personas que caminaban cerca de mi, parejas caminando abrazadas o matrimonios dando paseos con sus hijos. Tranquilos, sin preocupaciones, como si el miedo producido por los atentados de haces unas semanas se hubiera extinguido casi por completo.

 _"-Es curioso el como la gente deja pasar el miedo en este lado del mundo…"-_ Pense a la par que un grupo de personas se reunía a la lejanía y observaban en mi dirección. Parece que les gusto mi canción. Bueno, si se dignaban en prestarle atención, no debía defraudarlos.

 _"-She is love and i believe her when she speaks/She is love and her ways are high and steep/She is love and i believe i do believe her when she speaks..."-_ Para este punta ya un grupo de parejas espectadoras se encontraban disfrutando no solo de la hermosa canción, si no de la compañía de ese alguien especial a su lado.  
Al concluir, me gane algún que otro aplauso seguido de ovaciones y sonrisas sinceras, tampoco esperaba que me arrojaran dinero, seria vergonzoso sabiendo que no lo necesito en absoluto. Me regocije en los aplausos, disfrutando de cada uno y cada segundo que pasaba, no es que sea alguien muy orgullosa o presumida, pero es lindo saber que la gente reconozca de ves en cuando tu talento.

No duro mucho claro.

Con la facilidad con la que la gente apareció, también desaparecieron, o mejor dicho huyeron. Con rostros sorprendidos o incluso me atrevería a decir aterrados, pude presenciar como todos corrían espadados. ¿Tan malo fue? ¿O tengo un mosco en la cara?  
Mire en todas direcciones y no encontraba motivo alguno para que escaparan de aquella forma, preste mas atención a mi alrededor mas concretamente a un pequeño arbusto en crecimiento, en el cual, por sus ramas, se paseaba una arañita dispuesta a armar su red. No era una Arachnea en miniatura ni mucho menos, sino una simple y pequeña arañita que no hacías mas que tejer su condenada red. Ni me inmute realmente, si sobreviví a tantos monstruos aquí en suelo nipon, una corriente arañita no era mas que un burdido y simple chiste.

 _"-Disculpa..."-_ Era una vos suave, casi aterciopelada y encantadora, con un ligero y casi indetectable tono seductor. Me quede inmóvil del susto repentino, tanto que casi hace que rompa una cuerda de mi guitarra. Me quede así por unos segundos, quieta como una estatua y con el corazón a mil. ¿Porque estaba tan asustada e inquieta? Simple.

La voz provenía sobre mi cabeza.

Levante la mirada y ahí estaba. Una tarántula, una jodida y puta tarántula de pelaje anaranjado que entre sus excesivamente enormes garras negras, que lucían casi como los dientes de un _T-Rex_ , cargaba un par de cadenas que a simple vista se las veía oxidadas. Tenia patas realmente gordas y bastantes cinturones negros amarrados a su cuerpo y un par sujetando su prominente busto.  
Habia leído mucho sobre la razas grandes o _Tarántulas_ ; Eran extremadamente salvajes y sumamente violentas, sanguinarias y despiadadas. Eran inadecuadas para el programa debió a problemas que tuvimos en un principio, cuando una de ellas ataco a un grupo de niños. Lo que les hizo, fue completamente vomitivo. Fue extraditada a unas montañas lejanas donde no podría herir a los humanas.

Y heme aquí, con una Arachne de patas gordas mirándome de forma lasciva y con tres pares de ojos rojos sangre puestos sobre los míos. Se relamió los labios y lentamente comenzó a bajar del árbol con una sonrisa, en cuanto toco el suelo yo solo me quede sumamente quieta ya ahora un poco mas tranquila.  
Antes de que decidiera moverme para alejarme o mantener las distancias entre ambas, la Arachne busco enseguida quedar sobre mi, de un movimiento mas lento que rápido, natural de la Arachnes a la hora de persuadir a su presa, coloco sus pedipalpos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, acorralándome contra el tronco del árbol. Rodeada y con una araña a punto de volverme su cena o su esclava sexual, la mire fijamente a los ojos mientras ella acercaba sus garras a mi rostro y con delicadeza, casi como si no quisiese dañarme, me acerco un poco mas a su rostro lo suficiente como para dar un soplido a mis labios de manera erótica, sintiendo así su tibio aliento cerca. Y a la ves un suave y aun mas provocador susurro:

 _"-¿Podrías cantar esa canción para mi?... por favor...".-_

Juro que si sobrevivo a esto, anotare todo en mi diario y renunciare.

* * *

Muy bien, y con esto doy mi llegada al fandom de M.M. con el protagonismo de una chica muy metida en asuntos del programa de intercambio.

Perdonen los horrores que puedan encontrar, pero tenia mis dudas sobre como comenzar. y espero haberlo hecho de manera natural y que o se leyese forzado.

Hasta pronto amigos y muy buena semana.

 _¡Hasta amis et petites amies luego!_


	2. Ella es Amor

**Notas del Autor:** _¡Très bon jour écrivains et nuit lecteurs talentueux! Soy Defalt pidiendoles disculpas de rodillas por la extensa demora, pero a al ves, ofreciéndoles un nuevo capitulo de este pequeño y aun en crecimiento retoño que me gusta llamarlo_ _Ça Ira. Debido a que el primer capitulo tuvo una muy considerable aceptación en esta pequeña y a la vez gran comunidad._

 _¡Y antes de que me quemen por la espera, empecemos!_

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou es propiedad de Okayado. Esta historia esta creado con el único fin de entretener y yo sigo acumulando cuentas sin pagar. ¡La gran y toda poderosa Meroune Lorelei no es rival para mi mente y mis rutas de contrabando!_

 _ **Todo ira bien... Ella es Amor.**_

 _ **Capitulo 2**_

Querido Diario, hoy me paso una cosa maravillosa:

¿Conocí al príncipe de mis sueños? ¿Encontré un boleto de lotería y gane el premio gordo de un millón de yenes? ¿Me subieron mi asqueroso sueldo? ¿O acaso esa mancha asquerosa de mi trasero se fue? Pues no, no ,ni en un millón de años y comienzo a creer que esa mancha se esta volviendo cada ves mas grande.

Pues para empezar, y lo peor de todo, mis borradores se mojaron al caer en un charco mientras volvía a casa. y no solo llevaba los escritos diarios de mi vida, sino que también llevaba algunas notas musicales escritas que tenia con el sueño de que se volvieran el hit del momento dejando en ridículo a los ya instalados grupos Idol y darles otro sonido que escuchar a los Kpopers.

Dios, como los odio.

Como sea, antes de que en plena calle me diera una crisis nerviosa al ver la tintas de las corcheas, semi corcheas y fusas deshacerse en el papel mojado, me vi involucrada en un problema de acoso sexual raíz de mi peculiar encuentro con una enorme y sanguinaria tarántula de pelaje suavesito.

 _«¿Podrías cantar esa canción para mi?... Por favor...»_

¿Cantarle una canción ligeramente romántica a una Arachne que incluso es una dominatrix por naturaleza? tendría que estar completamente loca e incluso desesperada.

– _"She is love and i believe her when she_ speaks..."

¿Que? En tiempos desesperados, se requieren medidas desesperadas.

Comencé a tararear la melodía mientras era acompañada con mi ya de por si nerviosa voz, mientras que mi "Atacante" simplemente sonreía jocosa y entrecerrando los ojos, como si estuviese disfrutando cada puto segundo de mi sufrimiento.

Una gota de sudor, eso fue suficiente como para que la sonrisa en su rostro se volviera mas grandes y comenzara a acercarse mas de manera peligrosa hacia mi rostro. Cerro lentamente sus seis ojos mientras que su mano libre comenzaba a romper lentamente mi blusa con sus garras, como si se tratase de un sastre a punto de confeccionar su mas grande obra textil. Dicha garra resaltaba de entre las demás, debido a su peculiar forma a un arpón.

La poca distancia que había entre ambas se acabo cuando pude sentir el contacto de sus labios con los míos.

No era la primera y dudo mucho que llegue a ser ultima ves que bese a una chica, eh de admitir que sus labios eran realmente suaves, y tenían un ligero sabor a frambuesa. Luego del ligero contacto la cosa paso a mayores, como si fuese una primeriza torpemente quiso introducir su lengua en mi boca y comenzar lo que seguro pensaba seria un sensual baile erótico entre ambas.

Era increíblemente torpe, tanto como si fuese una adolescente quinceañera dando su primer beso, era adorable. A leguas se percibía que no tenia mucha experiencia en el bello arte de besar, y mucho menos sobre como dominar a su presa. Y yo iba a tomar provecho de esa debilidad.

Sin previo aviso, me separe un poco de ella deteniendo nuestro beso de manera brusca, me dedico una mirada confundida acompañada de un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, a la par en la que yo sonreía con una sonrisa casi maniática–"Novata..."–Dije con mi respiración entrecortada, fue un beso un tanto largo.–"Así es como se hace."

Y cual tigre de bengala, me lance a los labios de mi captora dispuesta a darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, no era lo mas lógico dadas las circunstancias, pero que puedo decir, este es mi estilo de hacer las cosas.

Comencé a degustar del dulce sabor de los labios de aquella Tarántula, he de admitir me gusto demasiado el sabor de sus carnosos labios y ni hablar de cuando nuestras lenguas comenzaron esa pelea campal para demostrar quien tenia el control total de la batalla, pero al igual que en la batalla en la isla de Iwo Jima, América se declararía vencedora.

Acerque mis manos a su rostro tomándola por sus mejillas tratando de atraerla mas a mi, cosa que se negaba en ocasiones hasta que la sujete de aquel suave cabello azulado dejandole muy en claro que la que tenia el control ahora era yo. Nuestras lenguas, en cambio, daban el espectáculo de danza inmaculada mas grande que se podría ver en cualquier anfiteatro. Su lengua era áspera y puntiaguda, pero la silaba hacia que aquello no fuera mas que un impedimento sin importancia.

Debo admitirlo, creo que me estoy pasando un poco con la pobre y debería dejarla respirar un poco, ya comenzado a gemir por lo bajo.

Yo también comencé a gemir involuntariamente.

Nos separamos dejando solo un hilo de silaba nos uniera mientras recuperábamos la respiración. Yo mantenía mi sonrisa socarrona mientras que ella, por el cansancio supongo, se agachaba un poco flaqueando sus pedipalpos y recostando su cabeza sobre mi busto respirando de manera aun mas dificultosa que yo y con el rostro completamente enrojecido. Di un ligero suspiro y comencé a acariciar su sedoso cabello, es como si fuese un peluche.–"Cuando quieras... dominar a una presa no bajes la guardia en ningún momento, los papeles se podrían revertir."

Ella solo trato de esconder su rostro en mi pecho a la ves que lanzaba un gruñido y mordía levemente mi cuello, en modo de venganza claro.

–"Siempre me haces lo mismo Emily, no puedo molestarte ni siguiendo mi instinto..."

No, no se tallen los ojos lo leyeron bien, la peligrosa e impotente Arachne que me tenia acorralada contra un árbol dispuesta a quitarme mi inexistente virginidad, la que por momentos pareciera que me devoraría fría y lentamente sin pasarme por un sartén previamente, había dicho mi nombre casi de manera sumisa y arrepentida, y ahora mismo se encontrada jugando con sus dedos de forma nerviosa–"No sabes cuanto te odio, malparida."

Esta chica tan educada es Tara Feuersturm, alias _Peluche_ o _Patitas_ como le suelo llamar para molestarla, ella es una Sparassediana de no mas de dieciocho años que se encuentra de manera ilegal en el país, como escribí con anterioridad, las Tarántulas no son muy queridas aquí. La razón por la cual se arriesga a ser arrestada aquí es por su hermana mayor, la cual desapareció hacia ya muchos años de su hogar en su país natal y que con mucho esfuerzo logro seguirle el rastro hasta Japón.

–"Eres muy predecible Tara, actúas mas como una araña saltarina que como una tarántula."–Comencé a sermonearle mientras lentamente se separaba de mi pecho.–"Si quieres ser mas como tu hermana, debes ser mas agresiva ante una presa, sin titubeos, no te distraigas en ningún momento o si no quieres que te coman a ti."–Esto se lo dije tocando su nariz de manera amistosa a la para en que la soltaba y trataba de ponerme en pie. Ella simplemente soltó un gruñido por lo bajo que mas bien se lo podría comparar con el bufido de una niña a la que no le compraron una muñeca nueva. Pobre pequeña.

Tara retrocedió unos pasos permitiéndome ponerme de pie y de paso cargo el estuche de mi guitarra, es algo pesado en ocasiones.

–"Al menos lo hice mejor que la ultima ves ¿Recuerdas?"–Comento mientras comenzábamos a caminar entre los hermosos cerezos tratando de pasar desapercibidas.

–"¿Te refieres a cuando fingí ser una sanguijuela y me pegue a tus pezones toda una tarde o cuando descubrí cual era tu zona erogena?"–Pregunte, haciendo que el rojo de su cara fuera tan fuerte como la bandera de china.

–"¡Me agarraste desprevenida desgraciada!-Exclamo ligeramente enfadada, odia cuando la hacen quedar mal.–"Si hubiera estado atenta, habrías caído ante mi como la mosca desagradable que eres."

–"¡Ja! Cuéntate uno de sirenas ahora, por favor Tara no puedes ni controlar tus gemidos de cuando te toqueteas en el baño mira si vas a poder dominarme a mi en algo tan mio como es el sexo."

–"Cierto, olvide que me encuentro con la ninfomana numero uno de Japón."-

–"No soy una adicta al sexo dulce, inocente y virginal amiga mía."–Acomode mi bufanda de manera arrogante, solo para molestarla.–"Solamente lo disfruto cuando se da la ocasión. La diferencia entre mi y la mayoría de los casos de esta ciudad, es que yo si termino lo que comienzo y no ando calentando en vano a quien me cruce."–Refute a la par que comenzábamos a caminar por las ya vacías calles del vecindario.

–"Hablas como si fueras un prostituta barata ¿Lo sabias?"

–"¿No te tiembla la lengua al hablar así jovencita? ¡Solo mírate, escondes las tetas con esa chaqueta asquerosa y cinturones de cuero que encontraste en mi casa! ¿Tanto te cuesta comprar un abrigo mejor o siquiera has pensado en compara un sostén?"–Le pregunte a la par que entrabamos a un callejón lo bastante ancho para ambas, precauciones nada mas.

–"¡Esta chaqueta asquerosa me la dio mi hermana antes de irse de casa cuando solo era una inmunda mocosa, así que cuidadito con lo que dices Wilde!"–Me grito muy cerca de mi cara mostrando sus colmillos, y su evidente descuido en el aseo bucal.–"Y estos cinturones, son lo único que encontré en esa pocilga de mierda que no temieras que usara sin romperlo en pedazos, y te recuerdo rubia oxigenada que provienen de ese traje BDSM que me rogaste a gatas que desapareciera."–Ok, creo que ahora la que esta como un tomate perita soy yo.

–"¡Te dije que no volvieras a comentar esas cosas en publico pulga subdesarrollada!"–Le grite tomando mi mochila y golpeando su cabeza con ella.

–"¡Eso te lo ganas por ser una cretina sin corazón!"–Refuto, golpeándome con el estuche de la guitarra.

–"¡No seria una cretina si tan solo no me usaras como tu muñeco de pruebas, artrópodo fallido de la naturaleza!"

–"¡No te utilizaría si tan solo te dignaras a adherirme al programa, asqueroso simio sin cerebro!"–Esta ves me golpeo con la guitarra.

–"¡Si te dignaras en afeitarte el bigote de la almeja con mas frecuencia, tal ves reconsideraría en hacerlo simio tetón de ocho patas, la ultima ves que mi lengua estuvo en esa caverna estuve escupiendo bolas de pelo por tres días! Y deja a Amanda tranquila."

–"¡¿Ves? Te importa mas un trozo de madera hinchado que tu ama indiscutible, inmunda presa proletariada sin futuro!"–Esta ves sentí como las cuerdas de la guitarra me rasparon el rostro dejándome marcas.

–"¡Miserable escusa de ser arácnido!"

–"¡Adolescente promiscua!"

–"¡Tetas caídas!"

–"¡Culo fofo!"

–"¡Puta!"

–"¡El Starco es una mierda!"

–"¡Retráctate!"

Y así comenzó, una pelea tan rara y ridícula que hacia que las peleas tipo anime en fanfiction, ya saben de cuales hablo, la del adolescente que tiene todos los putos poderes del puto mundo cuyo enemigo eternamente poderoso es su hermano malvado o algo así.

No duramos mucho que digamos, era ridículo y lo sabíamos, pero ayudaba a sacar la tensión el partirle la cara a alguien de manera amistosa. Al cabo de cinco minutos ambas ya no encontrábamos recostadas donde podíamos completamente rendidas, recargue mi cuerpo repleto de rasguños en el abdomen de mi compañera mientras que ella tenia unos leves moretones en la zona de la cara y el pecho. No, no eran dulces marcas de amor, fueron mis puños completamente rendidos.

–"Ese trabajo del que te quejas tanto esta dando frutos... tanto teclear en esa cosa te esta dando fuerza en las manos..."–Comento apoyando su parte humana contra un contenedor de basura.

–"Se llama computadora, y comer porquerías te esta haciendo maravillas... tus senos están cada día mas suaves..."

–"Los gatos callejeros no saben tan mal ni bien te acostumbras, no me provoques a que tenga que patearte el culo blanquita..."

–"Vamos, aquí te espero _peluchito_."–Alce mis puños preparándome para otro combate a muerte y mordiscos, pero mis brazos me pedían a gritos que me detuviera. No podía mas, estaba realmente cansada que no podía mover un musculo, apenas si tenia la fuerza suficiente como para hablar.

Solo soltó una risilla, al parecer yo no era la única quien apenas podía moverse.–"¿Tienes fuerzas para ir a casa?"–Me pregunto mientras que yo a duras penas metía lo que quedaba de mi guitarra en su ahora estropeado estuche, tendré que buscar algún Luthier aquí en Japón que pueda arreglarla.

–"No..."–Tome el clavijero y lo guarde en mi bolso de mi universidad, seguido de tomar las clavijas, la montura, la cejilla y las guardaba en mi bolsillo. Dios, esta mas desecha de lo que pensaba.–"La puta madre..."–¿Recuerdan esas hojas de las que les hable? bueno.

En el forcejo, algunas de las hojas guardadas en el estuche de mi guitarra salieron volando y gracias a la maldita gravedad cayeron sobre algún que otro charco y alguna baba asquerosa de los contenedores de basura. Estire mis brazos lo mas que pude para tomar las pocas hojas que podía salvar, las mas importantes tuve que dejarlas de lado dejando que se deshicieran con el agua o sea lo que fuese aquel liquido rojizo. Tal ves la inspiración de dicha canción vuelva mas tarde.

Luego de verme batallar conmigo misma de forma patética recogiendo lo que podía de mis apuntes, Tara me quito el estuche de las manos y ella misma comenzó a guardar lo que quedaba del mástil y los trozos astillosos de la caja de mi instrumento.

Cerre los ojos dejando que la fría brisa relajara mis músculos aun tensos y adoloridos mientras cerraba mi mochila con mis hojas dentro. Sintiendo a la ves como dos grandes brazos peludos y suaves me rodeaban, y me colocaban sobre lo que parecía ser la cama de piel mas suave del mundo. Sabia lo que era, no soy idiota, pero no quería hablar y arruinar aquel peculiar pero a la ves lindo momento entre nosotras dos.

Puede que desde un inicio, ella pareciese la típica tarántula hambrienta de sexo y carne, pero en realidad ella es mas fácil de tratar de lo que parece. Es una buena chica, demasiado cariñosa cuando su orgullo se lo permite.

Estire mis piernas por el abdomen de mi compañera sintiendo el cálido y tibio calor que su cuerpo emanaba, como al igual pude sentir las costras en su abdomen que cubrían el lugar donde alguna ves estuvo su marca.

Moví mis piernas con cuidado, asegurándome de que mis movimientos no arrancaran las costras de su abdomen y provocarle algún dolor involuntario. Apoye mi cabeza en su espalda sintiendo no solo el cuero de su chaqueta de cuero, sino que también su sedoso cabello azulado. La suavidad de su pelaje era incrieble, como si estuviera sobre una cama hecha de plumas, perfecta para una muy larga siesta y demonios si que la necesitaba con urgencia y con gusto hubiera dormido todo el trayecto a casa.

En lo que a mi respecta, Tara era la cama perfecta.

Pero aun teníamos que llegar y no seria sencillo si es que queríamos evitar a todo tipo de persona. Y para ello, Tara tenia que escalar algunos edificios.

Con la misma facilidad con la que sentí el aroma de su pelaje, mi favorito en lo personal: perfume con aroma a fresas, mi cuerpo sintió de igual manera el frió de las cadenas que ella solía portar. Rodeo mi espalda con un total de tres cadenas viéndome obligada a voltearme y rodear su cintura con mis brazos formando un incomodo abrazos, con el único fin de sostenerme mientras que comenzábamos a movernos.

–"Recuerda pasar por jardines y evitar a toda costa a cualquier animal callejero."–Dije luego de aquel extenso tiempo de silencio, incomodo para ambas.–"no queremos que los perros alerten a los vecinos."

–"Entendido."

–"Tengo memorizadas las casas en las que hay familias anfitrionas que hospeden Liminales con olfato sensible, evitalas a cualquier costo, lo ultimo que queremos es que una Arachne cazadora o una Wyvern nos encuentre y nos siga hasta Timbuktu."

–" _De Japón a_ _Timbuktu_ No suena muy divertido que digamos."

–"Puedes apostarte el clítoris a que no."-Dije a la par de que ella comenzara a adherirse a las paredes iniciando el ascenso. Me vi obligada a ajustar mi agarre lo que ocasiono que la abrazara con aun mas fuerza y me sujetara de los cinturones por sobre su chaqueta. Al llegar al techo del edificio ya no tuve la necesidad de seguir sujeta a ella, pude relajar mis brazos abrazándola por el cuello de manera suave y recargando mi cabeza en sus hombros mientras que ella solo se encagaba de caminar por lo techos de los diversos comercios.

–"¿Encontraste algún rastro de tu hermana?"–Pregunte sintiendo como su espalda se tenso un poco.

–"Pues... no, fui a los muelles de carga en Tokio y perdí en rastro en los contenedores. No me cabe ninguna duda de que se encuentra aquí en el país, pero sera muy difícilrastrearla."

–"¿Treinta y dos mil barcos al día y no pudiste encontrar su rastro?"

–"Siempre fue complicado seguirle el rastro. Cuando era pequeña, solía escaparse de casa y ocultaba su rastro con la misma esencia de las hierbas y la sangre de animales."

–"Siempre fue la niña problema."

–"Si, pero a pesar de ello, Maria siempre fue un ejemplo a seguir para mi, aunque a veces pusiera en duda sus acciones. Ella fue quien me enseño a cazar mi primera ardilla, me enseño a moverme por los riscos empinados sin necesidad de mi tela, a detectar una presa y como usar bien mi olfato para seguirle el rastro por kilómetros o incluso el como racionar mi veneno. Fue técnicamente mi mentora en todo lo que era ser una Tarántula."

–"¿Te enseño tantas porqueria y no como seducir a un preza?"

–"Hay cosas que se aprenden sola Wilde."

–"Esa es solo una excusa."

–"Callate."

–"Tara no puede conmigo, Tara no puede conmigo..."

–"Es una lastima que los primeros y únicos hechos lamentables relacionados a las especies grandes hayan sido de las primeras tarántulas que llegaron. Técnicamente firmaron su sentencia de muerte."

–"Podría decirse que si."–Dijo la arácnida mientras saltaba a una casa vecina.

No era la primera ves que hablaba sobre su hermana, pero si en la que me confesaba tantos detalles como esos. Desde que nos conocimos hacia ya cuatro años que eh querido averiguar el paradero de Maria desde que entre a trabajar para Smith, pero el manejo de los documentos en el programa es mucho mas complicado de lo que se podría pensar debido a los numerosos ojos vigilandote las veinticuatro horas.

Mientras mas supiéramos de ella, mejor para Tara.

–"Recuérdamelo, ¿Como era tu hermana?"–Pregunte mientras nos acercábamos aun mas a nuestro destino.

–"Como yo; peluda y descuidada..."–Se detuvo por completo en un complejo de departamentos, no eran tan elegantes como los que se podría conseguir en toda la ciudad, sino que eran mas económicos. Mi salario no me permitía darme tales lujo como los que se podría dar cualquier profesor y discapacitado. Usando sus cadenas al rededor de mi cintura, Tara se quedo en el techo mientras las usaba para bajarme hacia donde se encontraban las escaleras. Al tocar por fin tierra firme tambalee un poco debido al cansancio. También se noto la molestia de arrojarme mi estuche a la cara. Gracias a _Janis Joplin_ que la guitarra estaba hecha añicos, hizo del golpe algo menos doloroso.

–"¿Algún otro dato que tenga que saber de ella?"–Le pregunte sosteniéndome del barandal de las escaleras.

–"Ya te dije todo lo que se sobre ella."–Respondió sobre el techo ajustando sus cadenas a su cadera.–"peluda, roñosa, cabello negro. No creo que te haga falta mas información."

–"Es un buen comienzo, recuerda entrar por el balcón así ningún vecino podrá verte."

–"Suenas igual a mi madre ¿Lo sabias?"

–"¿Es por eso que no te largas de mi casa?"–Refute de manera sarcástica ganándome un gruñido molesto de su parte a la par de desparecer del tejado.

Tome mis llaves con llavero en forma de un _Game Boy_ y abrí la cerradura permitiéndome la entrada a mi hogar. Simple y sencillo como prostituta neoyorquina. Mi morada es demasiado mas angosta de lo habitual si me permiten este momento de sinceridad, es mas pequeño que cualquier otro departamento convencional aquí en Japón, carajo incluso el departamento de ese anfitrión mexicano cojo es mas grande que el mio, la sala principal tiene una dimensión de tres por cuatro metros, y debería añadir unos dos metros por tres ya que la cocina esta junto a la sala y lo único que los separa es la diferencia en colores de los cerámicos.

¿Debería añadir que mi precaria vivienda ni siquiera tiene las paredes revocadas? Creo que si.

La sala cuenta con un sillón para uno, una mesa pequeña con un juego de tres sillas de plástico para las visitas importantes, un televisor moderno que me di el lujo de encontrar en el callejón de una tienda de electrodomésticos nuevos, una repisa pequeña acompañada de una _Playstation 2_ con vídeo juegos re-grabados y un balcón pequeño por el cual mi arácnida amiga se daba paso cada ves que salí o entraba del condominio Wilde.

Claro forcejeando, ya que al igual que el resto del complejo, es demasiado chico para su tamaño.

–"Oh con un demonio Tara."–Y hablando de la reina de Roma, Ahí estaba ella, forzando a su gran y suave trasero a poder entrar.–"Deja de bromear y entra de una ves, mete la panza ¿Oh es acaso que tienes el trasero muy grande?"

–"¡Vete a la mierda!"

Me reí de su infortunio y era completamente justificado sabiendo las bromas que ella solía hacerme. Me quite la bufanda y mi abrigo colgando a ambos sobre un clavo que sobresalía de la pared y dejando a la ves mi estuche perfectamente comodo en el pequeño sillón para finalmente dignarme en ayudar a mi amiga de caderas prominentes.

–"Deja que te ayude."–Dije extendiendo mis manos hacia ella, las cuales abofeteo de manera suave.

–"No necesito la ayuda de una _Homo sapiens_ que canta como si fuera una _Mandrágora_ a la que acaban de sacra de la tierra"

–"No digas esas cosas feas _Peluche_ , harás que mi corazón se agriete como una _Maicenita"_

–"Deja de decir esas de esas cosas que no se de que diablos hablas."–Vocifero algo enojada dejando ligeras marcas de sus garras en la pared al intentar entrar.

–" _Che_ mi pared..."–Te lo juro maldita pulga, si me arruinas la pared, te demostrare en vivo y en directo el porque me apodaban _La Bestia_ y _Maria Mandel_ era un poroto al lado mio.

Tome sus brazos con fuerza a pesar de sus protestas y comencé a jalar todo lo que podía. Apoyando mi pierna derecha en la pared dándome un poco mas de fuerza comencé a jalar una y otra ves, y al cabo de solo diez minutosvpor fin pude lograr que la susodicha entrara a la bendita sala, no sin llevarse por delante mi mesita y mis queridas y bien baratas sillas. La ayude una ves mas a levantarse y esta aceptando sin protestar, levantamos nuestros asientos de blanco material toxico en caso de incendios y cada una se dispuso a seguir con sus cotidianos quehaceres diarios. Debió al muy reducido espacio y a su gran tamaño, ella tiene que moverse por las paredes o bien caminar por el techo. Se dirigió a la única habitación que disponíamos la cual afortunadamente era la parte mas grande de la casa como para que ella pudiera recostarse en su hamaca hecha con su propia tela. La misma era algo deforme si se podría decir, ya que las tarántulas no son de generar mucha tela como las Tejedoras o las Saltarinas.

Mientras ella se limitaba a hacer sus necesidades o lo que sea que estuviese haciendo en nuestra habitación, yo me limite a buscar lo que fuese para preparar la cena. Abrí el refrigerador en buscando un trozo de pastel viejo, una hamburguesa a medio comer o incluso me conformaba con un limon viejo y marrón para compartir. Me encontré solo con una lata de refresco a medio tomar y cortes de carne y camarones que parezcan ser nuevos, pero mi vista se concentro solo en una cosa y eso era una cacerola con una nota que decía:

–" _Para mis chicas, se que tuvieron un largo día..."_ –

Ok Wilde, tranquilízate. Se que tuviste un día completamente miserable repleto de Liminales soberbios, malhumorados y llorones, ademas de soportar a anfitriones calenturientos y antisociales que no piensan en nada mas que en donde meter su pedazo de chorizo mal atado. Sin mencionar a profesores incompetentes que no les importa nada mas que meterse en asuntos ajenos y quejarse de como no llegaron a ser famosos con sus patéticas bandas de _Metalcore_ y _Death Metal_ que harían que Mitch Luker se revolcara en su tumba.

Te preparaste toda tu vida para este tipo de cosas Emily no puedes dejar que un gesto común y corriente como la vida misma pueda sacarte lagrimas de felicidad; vamos mujer, soportaste el final de _Titanic_ , soportaste el cruel final del pobre y adorable _Hachiko_ y soportaste los mares de lagrimas el estreno de _Una Voz Silenciosa y..._

Ay dios ya comencé a lagrimear.

Era comida cacera pero no cualquier comida que se podría calentar en un micro hondas, del cual no pude darme el lujo de comprar, sino que era una hermosisima olla repleta de _Yakisoba con camarones fritos._ ¡Y aun estaba tibio!

Puede que para los que fuesen a leer este diario intimo les sea algo completamente insulso y hasta ordinario, pero se nota que aun no me han conocido lo suficiente como para entender que este gesto, luego de un día laboral y estudiantil, es el mejor regalo que podrían darme luego de mi estadía en en limbo del primer piso del infierno.

Y me estancaría en el segundo por pecadora empedernida, pero eso ya es otro asunto.

Fije mi vista en la nota nuevamente, y en menos de lo que canta una Arpía de corral, mi corazón se acelero a mil revoluciones por minuto que parecía que moriría de un ataque al corazón en cualquier momento. Estruje la carta contras mi pecho luego de darle incontables besos dejando mi lápiz labial sabor fresa en ella. Estaba eufórica y se me notaba a millas de distancia, todo por un gesto tan humano como lo es el saludar a alguien conocido. Si es que no te debe dinero claro.

Lo que me hiso ponerme en tal estado de felicidad no fue nada mas que el ver quien firmaba la nota.

– _"Atte: Max."_ –

Guarde la nota en mi bolsillo y me dirigí a nuestro cuarto dispuesta a darle las buenas noticias a la _Sparrasidiana_ , seguro saltara de la alegría, y espero que no lo haga, las paredes son algo delgadas aquí.

–"¡Tara mira lo que nos dejo–!"

–"Shh..."–Me silencio desde la cama.–"Esta dormido."

Y ahí estaba, un jovencito que ni siquiera tenia la edad legal para comprar o ingerir alcohol, recostado sobre nuestra cama tamaño familiar arropado debajo de las mullidas mantas de color azul marino que a nosotros tres tanto no gustaban, Son realmente cálidas, perfectas para el invierno.

Ese joven visitante de Morfeo de cabello negro es mi hermanastro y compañero de toda la vida _Maxwell Keith Wilde_ , _Max_ como solía decir de cariño. Cuando decidí alejarme de todo lo dañino de américa latina, el me imploro casi de rodillas que lo dejara acompañarme, insistió por al menos un mes entero en querer venir conmigo en mi dizque aventura intercontinental, yo le reitere incontables razones del porque no quería que viniera conmigo;

 _«¡Tienes catorce años, ni siquiera has terminado la secundaria!»_

Recuerdo que le había gritado cuando ya habían pasado días y el seguía con sus insistentes quejas, al momento de gritarle recuerdo perfectamente que me saco la lengua y pase toda una tarde persiguiéndolo para darle un correctivo como se lo merecía el mocoso.

Pero... ¿Dejar a mi hermanito crecer en una nación donde el que jala del gatillo primero tenia la primera palabra? ¿Uno del que fuimos excluidos de las pruebas PISA por nuestros bajisimos métodos de estudio? Lo medite mucho, muchísimo mas que a mi decisión de viajar, ya que si había y aun hay algo que amo con locura es a el.

¡P-pero no piensen mal, es amor de hermanos!

¡No, suena mucho peor!

C-como sea, luego de meditarlo muchísimo y hablar con nuestra madre, llegamos a la conclusión de que llevármelo del país era la mejor opción que podíamos tener.

 _«Aquí no tendrá ninguna oportunidad Emily, si llega a conocer a alguien aquí no hará mas que estancarse y encadenarse a este país. Llevártelo y que complete la secundaria allá, crecer en un país tan avanzado como lo es Japón le abrirá muchísimas puertas para su futuro._

Decreto de manera calmada cuando por fin habíamos decidido que me lo llevaría conmigo.

 _«Ademas, el te quiere muchísimo, alejarlos haría que ambos sufrieran jeje._

 _«G-gracias mama..._

¿Que es este extraño ardor en mis mejillas que hace que me rasque y me lastime? _¡Juera!_

A la mañana siguiente armamos las maletas y partimos rumbo a Tokio, que si bien no era lo que esperaba y que mi compañero de ojos verdes se merecía algo mejor que café de desayuno acompañado de pan o ramen instantáneo de almuerzo, sacrificar mis horas de sueño para lograr conseguir un aumento era lo mejor que podía hacer por la personita mas importante en mi vida.

¿Me arrepiento de alejarlo de todo aquello que alguna ves conoció solo por un capricho? Lo estaré toda mi vida, que pueda ir a una escuela como alguien normal hace que aquella culpa se disuelva un poco como nieve derretida por las calles de _Ushuaia,_ pero el hecho de que por dos años tuviera que batallar con aprender un idioma completamente nuevo y que tuviera que soportar oírlo llorar de amargura por las noches a solas a causa de los niños que se mofaban de el por ser extranjero, hacia que el verlo traído haya el mayor error de mi vida.

No debía traerlo conmigo... hacerlo sufrir solo por mi bien estar.

Pero... El mi pequeño ángel de alas negras, mi pequeño protegido.

Primero muerta antes de dejarlo atrás.

Mi mirada estaba fija en el cuando Tara decidió retirarse y traer un poco del _Yakisoba_ mientras aun estaba tibio. Yo me quede ahí, acariciando el suave cabello de Max mientras este aun dormía plácidamente.

A los pocos minutos ella volvió con ambos platos y lentamente me puse de pie asegurándome de no despertarlo. Ya de pie, me acerque a la hamaca de la susodicha tarántula quien me entrego mi plato y sentándome en nuestro único escritora que usaba para trabajar, ambas nos encargamos de degustar el común pero aun así delicioso y necesario platillo que nuestro amigo había preparado para nosotras.

Mientras comía de manera lenta la pasta acompañada por cebollas y _beni shōga_ , Tome un montón pequeño de papeles que se encontraban en mi escritorio dispuesta a adelantar un poco todo el trabajo que aun me quedaba por concluir. Y de paso tomar mi diario y anotar todo los hechos del día como solía hacer regularmente.

Y es así como volvemos al principio.

Luego de mi singular catarsis en papel y dibujitos con gatitos con rayos láser, pase de lleno a continuar con mi tortura diaria de trabajo de oficina; Mas documentos para aprobar traslados de huéspedes insatisfechos, reportes de operaciones de MON, expedientes de criminales cuya extradicion a sus aldeas es mas que asegurada, la partida de nacimiento del hijo del demente de Karurosu Sarver, la salida de ese extraño geologo de _La Catedral_ , recibos de sueldo de los soldados del escuadron de seguridad del acta, autorizar cheques...

¡Ese es el trabajo del jodido banco, yo no tengo nada que ver!

Acaricie mis sienes suspirando pesadamente mientras sentía una ligera picazón en mi nariz, abrí los ojos encontrándome con la garra mala de Tara quien me dejaba un te de hierbas a un lado.

–"Te esfuerzas demasiado, no deberías tomarle tanta importancia a ese trabajo."– Dijo desde la cocina apagando las luces de la misma y de la sala, para despues aparecer por la puerta.

–"Si no lo hago yo, nadie se molestaría en hacerlo, por algo casi nadie trabaja en esto; no es emocionante, estresa y lleva al suicidio... como Redguard."–Dije mientras tomaba un poco de mi te y como si se tratara de azares del destino, encontraba uno de los tantos relatos eróticos que la susodicha negra solía escribir y que yo tanto disfrutaba leer.–"Vaya, vaya, hablando de la reina de roma..."

–"Por favor, sabes perfectamente que tuvo sus motivos para saltar del edificio."

–"Si y ese motivo tiene nombre y apellido; Karurosu Sarver y Haruhiko Sarver. Ese repartidor equitativo de esperma y su primogénito técnicamente le frieron el poco cerebro que le quedaba."-Dije tomando un trago de te y leyendo el relato de la susodicha negra mata vivos.

Oh, así que para eso compra tantos consoladores dobles. Interesante.

Me gusta disfrutar de la fina literatura como lo son sus peculiares anécdotas de sus días en la facultad de medicina, me hace tener lindos y eróticos recuerdos de mis días en la secundaria de como agarraba desprevenidas a las de primer año en los baños y... Bueno, tengan algo de imaginación.  
Deje de lado el montón de hojas pertenecientes a la muerta viviente, ciento veinte hojas impresas, y volvi de lleno a los incontables documentos que aun me faltaban por revisar.

Hasta que oí algunos ruidos secos a mi lado. ¿Que es ahora? ¿Nadie dejara que mi tortura termine?

Voltee ligeramente la miraba y observe algunos frascos grandes con etiquetas que citaban _Tela de Arachne, Aceite de Sirenas, Veneno de Escorpidas_ , notas muy poco prudente sabiendo el contenido de dichos frascos, pero entendibles para cualquier comprador empedernido.

–"Espero que logres venderlas a muy bien precio, no sabes lo mucho que me cuesta generar tela..."–dijo algo nerviosa jugueteando con sus dedos.–"Cuando fui a visitar los muelles, visite a una pequeña colonia de sirenas tiburón que esperaban la salida de un barco carguero de México, esperan su parte del dinero para dentro de tres días. En cuanto al veneno, es solo aceite con toxinas que saque de mi propio veneno y colorante, si lo vendes como veneno de Escorpida ganaras mas dinero a diferencia del veneno de Arachne común."–

–"Supongo que las viejas costumbres no desaparecen nunca."–Dije mientras anotaba en un cuaderno el peso neto de cada frasco, su respectivo contenido y su precio por mililitro.

–"Lo mismo podría decir de ti, _Fresita_."–Dijo de manera burlesca. Ignore su comentario y me puse de pie dispuesta a esconder nuestra mercancía.

Me acerque a nuestro armario y con ayuda de un viejo calzador, talle la madera de la pared abriendo un pequeño compartimiento nada discreto lo suficientemente grande como para esconder una nevera pequeña. Tome los frascos y los escondí adentro para después volver a colocar el trozo de madera, ocultándolos de cualquier mirón curioso.

...

¿Que? Se que soy una empleada publica, que debería dar el ejemplo y que esto no solo es sumamente ilegal y podría ir a la cárcel si Smith me llegase a encontrar. Pero vamos, ustedes vieron mi situación actual y mucha gente hace este tipo de cosas. Un caramelo mas en el frasco no hará que reviente.

¿O si?

–"Sabes, hay algunas colonias escondidas por las afueras de Tokio. Ya sabes, de aquellas que solo habitan no humanos a los que ustedes no les permiten la entrada y que solo salen de sus escondites para buscar comida. Tienes muy bien dominado eso del habla con otras especies, tal ves podrías con algo de persuasión, hacer algunos negocios con ellas."–me decía la Araña con total tranquilidad desde su hamaca, lista para dormir con un gorrito algo estropeado echo con su propia tela. No era muy buena manejándola.

–"¿Me viste cara de traficante o que?"–Le dije de forma tajante deteniendo mi caminar hacia el escritorio y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

–"¿Es un pregunta capciosa? –Pregunto con su ya ligero tono burlesco mirándome de forma desafiante. –"Los viejos hábitos no se desaparecen después de todo."

–"Mas te vale que te calles garrapata, no me obligues a que te ate y te meta en el agujero del armario."

–"Vamos simio tetón, quiero verte intentarlo."–La distancia entre nuestras cabezas se agoto, pero no de manera romántica. Chocamos cabezas comenzando a pujar una contra la otra dedicándonos miradas ligeramente furiosas en nuestro ya típico juego de ver quien ganaba en nuestras acostumbradas discusiones.

–"No me provoques descendiente de _Arachne_."–Dije en un tono casi gutural, citando a una Dulluhan de piel azulada que había visto en uno de mis innumerables viajes a los cestos de basura de los restaurantes locales. Muy buenas sobras por cierto. –"Recuerda que con una sola patada en el trasero te puedo enviar de nuevo a tu país de origen, a ti y a cualquier bicho de tu tamaño."

–"¿Quien te crees que eres cerebro de _Goldfish_? ¿La policía, MON?"

–"Soy la puta ley aquí araña; De las pocas personas que se dignan en hacer que el maldito sistema burocrático de este programa funcione correctamente. No arriesgare la vida, pero mi trabajo es tan importante, si no es que mas importante que el de ese grupito de niñas que se ensucian sus putas manos con balas de goma y plomo."–Lo admito, tal ves exageraba un poquito, solo un poquitito, pero denme un poco de crédito.

–"Es obvio los mocos de esa enorme nariz se te metieron al cerebro al compararte con esas mocosas que se creen las muy salsas con sus armitas con balas de goma.

No eres mas que una fracasada que no hace mas que desperdiciar juventud en un trabajo asqueroso Wilde."

–"Asqueroso pero honorable."

–"Pff, ni tu te crees eso. Acéptalo, si no fuera por mi solo dependerías de ese salario miserable que te dan por apoyar el culo en una silla por horas."

–"Si no fuera por mi maldito engendro, no solo estarías encarcelada en alguna celda en ese maldito edificio escoltada por la imponente Tionishia, si no que no tendrías la oportunidad de siquiera contemplar mi agraciada figura..."–Basta de juegos, hora de fastidiarla.

–"Preferiría que una Quimera me envenenara y lentamente se comiera mi cuerpo antes que seguir soportando tus quejas y tus lloriqueos de nenita de diez años."

–"Oh vamos arañita, no digas esas cosas. Sabes que sin mi no podrías vivir."

–"Los chistes no son tu fuerte Wilde."

–"Este hermoso trasero te tiene loquita y lo sabes."

–"No, gracias. Empece una dieta libre de grasas."

–"Grasa es la que acumulas en esas patas repletas de celulitis."

–"Sabes Wilde"–La distancia entre ambas se acorto aun mas, casi que hasta podíamos lanzarnos saliva con cada palabra dicha.–"Me parece completamente irónico que una llorona e inestable chica como tu sea psicóloga y secretaria en algo tan complejo como lo es trabajar en el programa. Un psicoanalista se haría un festín contigo ¿Lo sabias? Eres carne de diván

Lance un ligero risa, a estas altura, ya no me importaba si Max despertaba, no la dejaría ganar.–"... Y tu eres carne de segunda selección."

Pum, O.K. al orgullo de la Archne.

–"¡Psicótica!"–Grito, escupiendome parte de su veneno en la cara.

–"¡Celulitica!"–Respondí de la misma manera, a escupitajos bien infundados.

–"¡Prostituta!"

– "¡Urraca de ocho patas!"

–"¡Insoportable!"

–"¡ _Involteable_!"

–"¡Besame...!" –

–"¡ _Dejen dormir carajo_!"–Era el vecino, colérico de no poder conciliar el suelo.

Nos miramos entre nosotras, avergonzadas de armar un espectáculo auditivo para todos los vecinos que seguro ya se encontraban afilando los trinches esperando ir a la caza de las ruidosas que perturbaban la paz de su tranquila noche. Dando un pesado suspiro, Tara se reposo sobre su hamaca con los brazos de fuera cerrando los ojos tratando de dormir.  
Me senté en mi escritorio suspirando amargamente, sintiendo como mis ojos me pesaban pidiéndome a gritos un descanso inmediato y que terminara con aquella tortura. El té estaba frió, los papeles y carpetas estaban desparramados por todo el escritorio y sinceramente ya no quería siquiera verlos. Estirando mi brazo tome la taza y trague el poco té helado que quedaba. Tirite uin poco, tanto por el brebaje a temperatura nada agradable como por el mismo ambiente, al igual que en el parque, el frió comenzaba a apoderarse del lugar.  
Voltee mi cabeza un poco mientras frotaba mis manos, para apreciar el como la imponente Arachne, con una linda sonrisa en su rostro, acariciaba el rostro de mi hermanito menor con una de sus garras para luego jugar con su cabello.  
Sonreí ante la escena que mis ojos presenciaban, era buen saber que ellos se lavaban bien, bastante a decir verdad.

Pero mi sonrisa no me duro mucho, porque a pesar de todo el pelo de la susodicha peluda, podía notar perfectamente como sus pedipalpos tiritaban por el evidente frió.  
La odiaba si, pero tampoco podía dejarla en aquel estado. Así que me lentamente me puse de pie cuidando cada uno de mis pasos para no despertar a la malhumorada gigantona y no terminar con una hemorragia interna en mis pulmones. De nuevo

Me dirigí a un lado de nuestra cama y de debajo de la misma, saque una pequeña estufa eléctrica y la conecte a la vía eléctrica. Diablos, la temperatura comenzaba a descender tan rápido que hasta yo acerque las manos al aparato con tal de recibir algo de su calor. Mientras lo hacia, gire levemente mi cabeza para confirmar que lentamente, el cuerpo de la araña dejaba de temblar y sonreía ligeramente.

–"De nada."– Dije dándole la espalda por fin y volviendo a mi posición inicial en mi escritorio.

No puedo verla, pero estoy segura que me levanto el dedo de en medio.

Ya sin interrupciones de por medio, tome un pila de carpetas y me puse a ojear los distintos documentos que tenia para armar los informes, hacer copias, guardarlas en los archivos de la computadora de _La Catedral_ y los originales serian enviados a nuestros superiores. Uno de los tantos informes por armar eran del mas reciente trabajo de MON: Una toma de rehenes efectuada por un grupo de elfos oscuros primerizos. Textuales palabras de Zombina.

 _«_ – _El pedazo de escoria casi estaba llorando, solo un poco mas y pareciera que me lamería las axilas con tal de dejarlo ir. Pero ni siquiera eso hubiera sido suficiente: Un golpe seco en la cabeza fue suficiente para hacerlo dormir._ – _»_

Palabras reveladoras Bina, tan reveladoras que tendré que pasarme la noche entera modificando párrafos para entregarlo en condiciones ante nuestros jefes.

Maldito cadáver putrefacto. Encima tuvieron el descaro de llevar a las novatas y no invitarme a la fiesta. ¿Para que quiere una enemigas, si tiene a la holgazana de Smith y a todo el equipo MON?

Bueno, todas menos Tionishia y Manako. Simplemente no puedo enojarme con esas linduras.

Contusiones, hematomas, heridas de balas de goma y un mal humor; todo eso y mas serán las cosas que me esperan mañana temprano cuando tenga que visitar a esos malditos elfos para completar el informe que Smith me entrego a al mitad.  
Oh vaya, pero miren que tenemos aquí, tal parece que nuestro mas reciente héroe local intento hacerse el valiente en un restaurante hiriendo de bala a una ogresa y noqueando a un humano, y parece que tal intento funciono perfectamente. Muchas gracias De La Madrid, realmente te lo agradezco. Gracias a tu pequeño acto de valentía ahora tendré que pasarme toda una mañana lidiando con una jodida ogresa y su maldito compañero todo con tal de completar otro informe que se suma a la lista de pendientes.

No te deseo y mal ni nada querido soldado amante de su patria, pero ojala te de lepra en tu otra pierna o que el tio Trump les levante el maldito muro de una ves.

Lo que ocurra primero.

–"Veamos que tenemos por acá... ¡Oh, Vamos!"

¡¿Tengo que hacerle una visita medica a Geber para verificar sus heridas?! ¡Ese no es mi puto trabajo, es el de la doctora Nodoka!  
No pienso acercarme a Gaber, ¡Es Suicida!, Desde que termino internado, esa Wyvern con complejo de Tsundere no se aparta de el. Me niego rotundamente acercarmele si no es con un arma.

Ahh, mejor paso al siguiente.

...

...

Tienes que estar jodiéndome.

– _"El mas reciente equipo integrado por Liminales, Monster Ops Exterminatio: M.O.E. Provoco un incendio ligeramente controlado a raíz de un fallo técnico con un carrito de bebe en el parque local..."_ –

¡¿Acaso todo el mundo decidió volverse completamente locos?!

¡¿Porque dios, Porque?! ¿Que te eh hecho para merecer tan cruel castigo? ¿Fue por aquella ves en la que fui al baño en aquel templo, en el cual obviamente carecía de uno y solamente pude encontrar un jarrón lo suficientemente pequeño como para poder usar tranquilamente? ¿O fue ese gatito que de la rabia lo patee hacia la calle para que segundos después fuera arrollado por esa camioneta negra?

¿Porque te mofas de mi señor? Te gusta verme así ¿No? Me metes el dedo en el trasero y me hace el _molinete loco_.

Por favor, de rodillas te lo pido _Barbas_ , mándame una señal de que aun me quieres, que a pesar de no pisar una iglesia desde hace diez años, no quiere decir que me ayas dejado atrás.

¡Mandame un señal, lo que sea!

...

...

...

–"Oye.."

¡Vete a la mierda barbas, ojala que los clavos le hayan dolido al incordio que tienes por hijo! ¡Juro que quemare cada puta iglesia que encuentra y haré rituales usando vírgenes que ni la misma Artemisa lograra salvar!

Lanzando un suspiro que sonaba mas al resoplido de un toro furioso ante el movimiento de la tela. Voltee para ver el apestoso, asqueroso, repugnante pero de algún modo, lindo rostro de Tara quien al parecer aun no lograba dormirse. Ya piojo, duérmete de una ves.

–"Es mas de media noche, ya van dos días que te desvelas trabajando. Vamos, a la cama."–Dijo de modo autoritario.

–"¿Perdón, que te hace pensar que tus amenazas surten efecto en mi?"–La mire incrédula.

Y en menos de lo que pensaba, me encontraba en la cama familiar con unos moretones y un ojo morado, envuelta en telas de araña y cadenas oxidadas. Me encontraba completamente amordazada.

–"Tara..."–Llame su atención.

–"¿SI?"–Dijo mientras subía a su hamaca y retomaba su posiciones inicial.

–"Refrescarme la memoria, ¿Porque aun no te eh entregado a MON?"

Ella solo me miro fijamente, haciendo que el negro petroleo de sus ojos se notara incluso a oscuras. Con una sonrisa maniática tiro de unas de sus telas haciendo que me encorvara hacia adelante. Ya en una posición mas cercana a la suya, tomo mi mejilla y acomodo unos mechones de mi cabello permitiendo le una mejor vista de mi rostro.  
Eso, o su sueño de ser peluquera profesional sigue vigente.

–"Porque...Eres una subordinada Emily, si yo digo que hagas algo; lo haces, si sigo que comas en el piso; lo haces. Soy tu subordinada indiscutible y tu mi débil presa que en cuando menos lo esperes te voy a-"

–"Ya, ya, tu papel de Wyvern egocéntrico empedernido es tan malo que hasta me haces llorar, araña."–Le corte el rollo de repente, con tal de que se calle.

–"¿E-en serio?"–Pregunto alejando cada rastro de egocentrismo barato.

–"Ben Affleck es un gran actor a tu lado."

–"E-Entiendo..."–Esta ves me soltó, dejándome en mi posición original sobre el colchón.

–"Te nominarían a todos los Razzie de este año."

–"Ok, Ya bájale."

–"Cameron Días queda como una maestra del-"

–"¿No piensas detenerte, verdad?"

–"No hasta que me desates."

–"En ese caso..."–Se agacho para plantarme un beso en la mejilla–"Hasta mañana Wilde."

–"¡Déjame ir maldita!"

La muy hija de su madre se durmió en un santiamén usando tapones para los oídos. Resignada, observando como mi mas fiel enemiga entraba por fin y de una buena ves en los aposentos de Morfeo en busca del buen sueño, trate de moverme por sobre las sabanas buscando la mejor posición para poder dormir.  
Probé con todo tipo de posiciones, incluso algunas de un libro erótico que había leído; De lado, boca arriba, boca abajo, la pose del contribuyente, pero ninguna era lo suficientemente cómoda como para dormir plácidamente. Suspire rendida, dormiré en cualquiera ya no importa.

Pasaron diez minutos y nada, no lograba hacer que mis ojos se cierren, tal ves se debiera a mi ya de por si mala distribución de sueño. Por lo que se, todos en Japón suelen dormir a eso de las diez de la noche, pues yo no. Lamentablemente mi trabajo y la universidad me quitan mucho tiempo, como ya pudieron apreciar, que por lo general mi horario de sueño se reduce a de dos o tres de la mañana hasta las seis y media, tiempo en el cual tengo que ir a trabajar.

Pero, esta ves tenia la oportunidad de dormir un poco mas. Son casi las once y media de la noche y tenia la oportunidad de conciliar siete maravillosas horas de sueño; El solo saber que las inflamaciones de mis ojos y mis ojeras disminuirían hacían que mis ganas de trabajar se fueran la carajo con solo la idea de dormir mas.

 _Oh yeah baby_ , esta sera la mejor noche que habré tenido ene mucho tiempo.

 _–Miau..._

Bueno, lo seria si el puto gato del vecino no comienza a romper la pelotas.  
Mira gatito, en cuanto comiences a gritar, yo misma te mato y te doy de comer a Tara.

* * *

Ahh, nada mejor que no levantarse luciendo como si fuese un oso panda.

Abrí los ojos esperando encontrarme con el sol quemándome la cara o las sacudidas de la araña exigiendo su desayuno extra ligero. Pero no, tanto ella como mi hermano aun se encontraban dormidos y aun tenia tiempo para hacer algo ligeramente rápido y prepararme par ir a trabajar.

¿Y saben que es lo mejor? Que ya no me encontraba desatada.  
Tal parece que la descendiente de Arachne fue golpeada por un rayo de generosidad cósmica y decidió desatarme a horas de la madrugada.  
Así que me opte levantarme con cuidado no queriendo despertar a nadie, tome mis utensilios de limpieza y una moda de ropa nueva y me dirigí al baño dispuesta a disfrutar una muy rica ducha madrugadora.

Luego de una ligera y rápida ducha, comencé con el ritual de embellecimiento que desde hace tiempo no me daba el gusto de realizar. Si, tenia mucho trabajo que hacer y se que no debería estar tan emocionada, pero el dormir mas de tres horas hizo que mi humor se incrementara a mas del usual. Y no necesitaba mas razones para ir a atrabajar.  
Cepille mis dientes eliminando todo rastro de bacterias olorosas y cepille mi cabello unas treinta veces, mas de las usuales. Un poco de maquillaje tampoco vendría mal, labial, delineador y un poco rimel (O mascara para las pestañas, como quieran llamarlo) en las pestañas. Ya completamente lista, me tome el gusto de ser una creída y contemplarme ante el espejo.  
Pondría una foto para que admiraran mi belleza, pero lamentablemente no tengo dinero para una cámara.  
Como sea, aun no saben como luzco al cien por ciento. Pues en cuanto a mi figura; Poseo una larga cabellera rubia que casi llega a mi tobillos, un cuerpo esbelto debido a mi regular ejercicio y por el echo de que camino casi todo el día de aquí para allá, uso sostenes copa H y tengo ojos color verde esmeralda.  
Omití el echo de no poder ocultar muy bien mis ojeras y salí cuanto antes del baño dispuesta a irme.

Herví algo de agua rápidamente y le agregue algo de café instantáneo, no era el mas delicioso del mercado, pero cumplía el rol de no salir con el estomago vació. Me niego rotundamente a comer pollo o huevos o ese tipo de cosas como desayuno, estuve acostumbrada tantos años a tomar cosas ligeras como leche con chocolate o te, comer esas comidas repletas de grasas a horas tan tempranas me destruirían el estomago.

–"Buenos días..."

Y pensaba que mi día no podría ser mejor.

Con una sonrisa voltee y mire directamente al dueño de aquella vos. Ahí estaba, frotando sus ojos limpiando las secreciones de moco, bostezando como si fuese un león a punto de tomar una siesta y con la típica expresión de un adolescente despertando a las siete de la mañana; La de un muerto viviente.

–"Buenos días, Maxi."–Canturree alegre besando su mejilla.–"¿Dormiste bien?"

–"Bastante bien, me quede hasta tarde cocinando la cena."–respondió caminando hacia lo cocina y sirviendo un pequeña taza de café para el. Al igual que yo, no estábamos acostumbrados a desayunos con mucha grasa.

Sonreí al oír como se había tomado la molestia de cocinarnos a ambas, me hubiera gustado explayarme mas sobre eso y tener la oportunidad de hablar mas con el. Pero se estaba haciendo tarde y quería llegar a tiempo para evitar que los autobuses colapsaran de gente.  
Pidiéndole disculpas y despidiéndome con otro ósculo en su mejilla. Salí corriendo para mi trabajo dejando Max se preparara para ir a la escuelo.

Tengo el presentimiento de que sera un buen día.

* * *

 _¡Y por fin señores! Luego de una gran espera y un parto catártico para escribir una segunda parte, por fin pude continuar este Fic. Que tantas ganas le pongo._

 _De ante mano quiero pedir disculpas por los horrores de lesa humanidad que puedan encontrar en cuanto a ortografía, que no se preocupan, mientras mas escriba mas seguiré aprendiendo sobre esto._

 _Antes de retirarme quisiera agradecer a los lectores que decidieron depositar su confianza en mi de ayudar a que este pequeño rincón se siga expandiendo. Y que no se convierta en otro pozito del demonio como lo es el de My Little Pony: Un gran y afectuoso y posiblemente sudoroso abrazo a mi compañeros, **Onix Star, Endelstadt, Falcon Blaze, Arconte, Paradoja El Inquisidor** y claro, como olvidar a mi mas reciente amigo y consejero personal, y futura mascota del lugar, **Tarmo Flake**. Cuyas hilarantes charlas en facebook se hicieron tan recurrentes como la cocaína que me manda de México. Y claro, que me a ayudado como consejero en todos los aspectos en cuanto a escritura y datos sobre Arachnes._

 _¡Muchísimas gracias por leer gente bonita, y si les gusta y esperan seguir sabiendo que le espera a esta rubia oxigenada, les recomiendo seguir al tanto de este pequeño proyecto.!_

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	3. Humana Después de Todo

**Notas del Autor:** _Bonjour beau monde!... et Tarmo._

 __Nop. No es una alucinación producto de los químicos de nuestros alimentos y no significa que que el eclipse solar, aya sido la primera señal del fin del mundo; Simplemente soy yo, Defalt, volviendo del hiatus mas largo que e hecho en mi vida, para traerles lo que se definiría, como una día a día en la vida del personaje mas reciente en esta linea de fics; Emily Wilde.__

 _Ahora bien ¿La razón por la que tarde tanto? Bueno, son muchas; El trabajo, los exámenes del primer mes ya pasaron (De manera miserable.), el hecho de que jamas había escrito tanto para un solo capitulo, las constantes interrupciones familiares, mantener mi poca vida social para que mis amigos no me odien de por vida, Tarmo molestándome de cuando iba a subir el nuevo capitulo, Tarmo corrigiendo el capitulo y deseando que mi descendencia nazcan con síndrome de Down etc, etc. Y demás cosas que ya no van al caso._

 _Quiero pedirles perdón una ves mas por la extensa demora en actualizar, y disculpas nuevamente si el tiempo perdido, no fue lo suficiente como para llenar todas las expectativas que podrían haber tenido con este capitulo. Pero ese tipo de cosas son las que ayuda a mejorar._

 _Eso si, para evitarme una demora como esta, eh decidido que los siguientes capítulos serán mas cortos, para evitar que mi cerebro hierva una ves mas en sus líquidos cefalorraquídeos._

 _Quiero agradecer a todos mis camaradas y queridos lectores; **Tarmo Flake** (Dueño de la Editorial Sirena, responsable de esa hermosa portada nueva y de corregir la ortografía de este capitulo, ahorrándome una avalancha de juicios contra crímenes de lesa humanidad.), **Onix Star** , **Paradoja del Inquisidor, Alther, Arconte y Falcon Blaze.** Quienes a pesar de la demora, siguieron expectantes de una nueva actualización._ _  
_

 _¡Pero que mierda, empecemos de una ves. Que quiero comenzar con el capitulo cuatro!_

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou es propiedad de Okayado. Esta historia esta creada con el único fin de entretener y ya comencé a cenar agua salada. ¡La gran y toda poderosa Meroune Lorelei huele a pescado pasado y Tarmo no es la excepción!_

 ** _Todo irá bien... Humana Después de Todo._**

 **Capítulo 3**

Corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían, todo con tal de llegar a tiempo a la parada y así evitar que se llenara de gente impaciente de llegar a su trabajo. Recorrí al menos tres calles enteras pero cumplí mi cometido, llegar a la parada antes de que siquiera hubiera alguien a los alrededores. Como mínimo podía notar a algunos padres caminando con sus hijos a la escuela. En cuanto a los negocios, la mayoría estaban cerrados, y los muy pocos dueños que comenzaban este día madrugando ya se encontraban levantando las cortinas metálicas; dando señales de bienvenida a aquellas madres en busca de ingredientes para aquellos hijos flojos que se despertaban tarde y que a última instancia buscaban algo para preparar un rápido desayuno y un almuerzo improvisado.

Oh, ¡carajo! ¿Max se llevó algo para el medio día? ¿Y qué hay de Tara? Creo que debí quedarme despierta preparándoles algo, no creo que el _yakisoba_ les sea suficiente a ambos.

Mientras que una muy pequeña parte de mi conciencia me castigaba a los gritos de " _¡Eres la criatura más despreciable después de Hitler!_ " como si estuviera pinchándome con un alfiler ardiente, la otra estaba maldiciendo en griego al condenado autobús que se tardaba demasiado en llegar. ¿Estaba tan desesperada en llegar a mi trabajo? Pues, para ser les franca, sí. Si bien odiaba el tener que ocultarme detrás de esas montañas de papel, cual soviético asustado escondido en un pozo de zorro en Kursk, tenía mis motivaciones para seguir en ese lugar. No, no era el poco dinero que me daban cual migajas como si yo fuese un hebreo en pleno Egipto, tan crematística motivación no era la única razón de estar ahí. Lo que realmente me impulsaba a cruzar esas puertas eran los curiosos casos de pacientes a los que algunos profesionales psiquiátricos no se atrevían, o querían, tratar. Yo sabía perfectamente lo que era ser dejada de lado sólo por padecer alguna enfermedad o malestar, dejar a esos pacientes era algo que simplemente no podía permitirme.

Casos extremos ha habido muchos en cuatro años, el más notable que se me dio para investigar fue el de un joven jugador británico de rugby. Durante unas muy merecidas vacaciones por el suelo nipón, la familia del joven visitaba el tan famoso bosque _Aokigahara_ (También conocido por la comunidad como "mar de árboles" o renombrado mundialmente como el "bosque de los suicidios") en una visita guiada.  
El pobre tuvo la mala suerte de perderse entre los frondosos árboles al caer el sol en el monte Fuji; encontrándose con, según sus propias palabras, el mismísimo demonio.

El escándalo en el país fue inmenso, nadie fue capaz de ocultarlo ni mucho menos evitar que los medios fueran más prudentes. Ese trágico ataque fue literalmente comida servida en bandeja de plata para los malditos cerdos que lideraban grupos opositores que estaban en contra de que las extraespecies coexistieran entre nosotros y que utilizaban el incidente del europeo como su único argumento en contra de este bello programa. Los medios técnicamente lo volvieron un muñeco de trapo.  
Ese fue uno de los primeros casos de gravedad que salieron a la luz en los diarios y que el gobierno no pudo encubrir para evitar que dañaran la reputación del acta.

A raíz de ese y muchos otros casos graves (e incluso fatales), nació la única esperanza que teníamos para mantener nuestro programa intacto y que más vidas no fueran afectadas por unos pocos malvivientes; Smith había creado el equipo _Monster Ops: Neutralization._ Y más recientemente, _Monster Ops: Extermination._

Luego de todos los incidentes con los medios de comunicación, la familia del muchacho abandono el país después de su recuperación. Se abstuvieron de presentar cargos contra el gobierno o algo que nos perjudicase, simplemente desaparecieron.  
No fue hasta cierto tiempo después en que recibimos informes de que el joven se encontraba nuevamente en tierra nipona. Había sido enviado por decisión de sus padres para que tratasen las secuelas que el accidente había dejado en su mente, obligándolo a convivir con extraespecies en una escuela local. Pero que legalmente se excusaba de ser un simple estudiante de intercambio.

¿Qué mejor plan para tratar secuelas psicológicas que desde su lugar de origen? Un método cruel y poco ortodoxo; pero efectivo.

Podría quedarme de pie y nombrarles uno por uno todos los pacientes extremos que llegamos a atender, pero por lo distraída que suelo ser dejaría que el autobús se fuera y yo comenzaría a masacrar perritos de nuevo. **  
**Cubrí un poco mi cuello, era un mañana algo fresca y no quería que terminara pescando un resfriado a horas tan tempranas de la mañana, y menos sabiendo que no sequé muy bien que digamos mi cabello. Malditos secadores baratos. Me queman más pelo de lo que usualmente acostumbran.  
Froté un poco mis brazos tratando de mantener mi temperatura hasta llegar al trabajo, maldiciendo esta vez en latín al conductor y a toda su maldita y cochina rama familiar.  
Y para empeorar las cosas, una mujer acompañada de tres niños se acercaba a mi dirección.

No me malinterpreten, no me desagradan los niños ni mucho menos, de hecho es todo lo contrario, amo a los pequeñines; pero eso no evita que me ponga nerviosa en la presencia de grupos o multitudes y mantenga mi vista en el pavimento o tenga la mirada perdida. Antes de que la posible madre (o secuestradora de infantes) se me acercase, busqué en mi mochila la única estrategia que poseía para evitarme momentos incómodos innecesarios.

¡Unos buenos lentes de sol en plena madrugada!

Oh si, unas buenas gafas de aviador eran todo lo que necesitaba para que la gente me viera y yo me sintiera incomoda por ello. Sí, era estúpido tener gafas para el sol a horas tan tempranas, pero era mejor a que dos mocosos se me quedaran mirando fijamente. Era mucho mejor para mí hacer el ridículo.  
Y como imaginé que sucedería, uno de los pequeños se me quedo observando fijamente con cara de tonto.  
¿Me era incomodo? ¡Carajo, claro sí! Así que rote sobre mi propio eje, unos treinta grados para evitar la incómoda mirada del pequeñín.

Por supuesto, los dioses no eran misericordiosos conmigo.

– _"Jueguen un poco si quieren, pero no se alejen."_

¡No sueltes a los tigres, mujer!

En menos de lo que las cenizas cubrieron Pompeya, los dos pequeños se encontraban observándome fijamente a una distancia prudente para ellos, pero nada discreta para cualquiera que los atisbara. Podía verlos por el rabillo del ojo, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, murmuraban entre sí. En cuanto a mí, me recordaba una y otra vez cuanto adoraba a los niños y que la época en que los trogloditas azotaban niños contra la pared ya había pasado de moda.

Pero hoy en día todos aman lo retro y las viejas costumbres ¿Verdad?

– _"¿Que tanto me miran mocosos? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿Mis asquerosos intentos de maquillaje fueron demasiado forzados? ¿Será mi busto? Bueno, si ese fuere el caso, estaría más que halagada y aterrada, viendo que ese tipo de pensamientos no vienen más que nada de arrapiezos que aun deberían estar entretenidos con juguetes. De adultos y adolescentes lo aceptaría, ¿Pero de niños? Dios._

 _Tal vez me lo estoy tomando muy a pecho, o quizás... ¡No, no hay excusa! ¿Qué acaso nunca vieron a una mujer con tetas? O es que acaso esa mujer que dice ser vuestra madre, no resulta ser más que su hermano mayor con complejo de trapito lolicon..."_ –Ese y muchos otros fueron los pensamientos que llegaron a mi mente a partir de hostigamiento implementado por esos pequeños contra mi persona, no era nada grave, tampoco es que fuera a saltar gritando llamando a la policía y servicios infantiles.

Y me mordería la lengua por hipócrita. A menos que...

¡Llegó el autobús!

El imponente vehículo se detuvo frente a mí y lo aborde alejándome de los potenciales depravados sexuales. Observé desde la ventanilla como ambos pequeñines reían por lo bajo al verme alejarme de la parada. Yo, como la mujer madura y comprensiva que soy, solo me limité a enseñarles el dedo de en medio de manera desinteresada.

Al diablo mi amor y comprensión por los infantes.

Para mi mala suerte, no se encontraba tan vació como me hubiera gustado que estuviese. Había muy pocos asientos disponibles ocupados por personas y liminales varios, y si quería evitar hacer el ridículo, tenía que evitar ser selectiva y elegir el primero que estuviese disponible.  
Pagué el boleto y comencé a acercarme al primer asiento disponible que se encontraba frente a una liminal de cabello blanco. Cuando por fin me senté frente a ella y estuvimos cara a cara, pude apreciar más a la joven extraespecie. Ella poseía un tono de piel azulado, como si se hubiese ahogado o algo así. Mantenía su mirada fija en la ventanilla. Ahora que la observo bien, es similar a aquella Dulluhan que me sorprendió sacando sobras del basurero de ese restaurante. Carajo, si llega a ser ella, ojala no me reconozca o seré el hazme reír de nuevo.  
Tratando de distraerme y evitar todo contacto visual accidental de parte de la peliblanca, tomé mi celular y comencé a buscar alguna buena canción para distraerme durante el viaje. Me encontraba de buen humor aun después de aquel pequeño incidente con los pequeños, así que por ahora no vendría mal cambiar un poco la música.

 _Human After All_. Recientemente he estado cambiando un poco las listas de reproducción de mi celular. Distintos tipos de música para los estados de ánimo que solía tener. Y ese álbum electro del dúo francés _Da Funk_ no era la excepción. Por lo general yo soy más de escuchar rock, pero cambiar un poco la monotonía no venia nada mal.

Además, vuelvo a reiterarlo, me encontraba de buen humor.

Tomé mis audífonos de mi mochila y me dispuse a disfrutar de mi música; mientras, aprovechaba el viaje para arreglar la agenda para el día entero.

– _"Bien, veamos..."_ –Primero tengo que ir a _La Catedral_ y recoger los documentos de los casos que me tocan ver hoy; como visitar a aquellos idiotas que trataron de asaltar el restaurante Aizawa: Sayuri y Keiichi, los típicos Bonnie y Clyde modernos. Una ogresa descomunal con problemas de ira y un retrasado que la quiere, ambos criminales buscados y miembros de un grupo criminal. Tendré que hacer dos visitas a cárceles distintas. Pero antes que eso podría visitar a ese mexicano que está a cargo de la joven Amanda y cerciorarme de que ella sigue su tratamiento al pie de la letra. Luego, tendré que visitar al joven Wilson en su escuela para hablar con sus profesores y ver sus avances en cuando a su interacción social. Posteriormente tengo que hacerle una pequeña vista a Geber para poder analizar sus heridas y completar uno de sus últimos chequeos médicos.

– _"Nota mental: Llevar un arma."_ –Y claro, hacer el papeleo del coche de bebe que MOE achicharró.  
Luego de eso, podré comenzar con mis demás actividades diarias, como ir a la universidad por ejemplo; hoy se supone que tendríamos un examen de teoría musical. Ahora sin mi amada guitarra, tendré que ahorrar para poder comprar otra...

Di un largo suspiro; me esperaba un día bastante largo y movido, sin olvidar que aun tenía que conseguir otra guitarra. ¿Tara tendrá algo de dinero escondido? Si ese fuese el caso, me pertenece todo a mí. Después de un pequeño viaje de treinta minutos por el cual no paso nada realmente relevante como para relatar, el autobús arribó a mi parada habitual. En pleno barrio de Shinjuku, _La Catedral_ se levantaba con esplendor más que cualquier centro comercial corriente y haciendo honor a su otro nombre, uno muchísimo más conocido por el personal.  
Cabe mencionar que su servidora fue quien le dio tal apodo: _Howaitotaigā_ ; " _El Tigre Blanco"._ _  
_  
En lo personal yo prefería el otro nombre, el cual ya había mencionado más de una vez, que era más personal y era el apodo que solo yo usaba para referirme a dicha estructura.

En cuanto al título que usaban todos los que trabajaban aquí; era nombrado como _tal_ debido a que su estructura era muy similar a la de un viejo edificio abandonado que encontraba en Argentina, más específicamente en la capital. Un hospital abandonado de nombre _El Elefante Blanco_ , que pasó de ser uno de los proyectos más ambiciosos del gobierno para la salud de las familias miseria y que terminó por convertirse en el antro de las parafilias mas grande del país; acompañado del narcotráfico, violaciones, asesinatos y familias precarias. Todo eso y demás atrocidades a la integridad física y la exigua moralidad es lo que rodeaba al verdadero edificio de Villa Luceros.  
En cuenta al _Tigre_ , este edificio era relativamente nuevo. Construido tras la aprobación del programa de intercambio, el gobierno japonés creó este Hospital dedicado exclusivamente al cuidado de liminales y personas relacionadas a ellas.

Tomé un gran respiro de aire fresco, antes de pasar la gran puerta corrediza de la entrada. Fui recibida por el típico ambiente del hospital; monotonía laboral en su más pura y agria expresión, acompañada de la singular simpatía de las extraespecies. Bueno, la mayoría de ellas, ya que por lo usual también se nos eran mostradas especies ligeramente agresivas. Erin Nagala, una iracunda Wyvern de Mongolia, era el perfecto ejemplo a lo que me refiero en cuanto a agresividad. Juro que un día MON deberá someter a esa niña tan gruñona.

En cuanto al personal, pues era la misma nula empatía que se vería en cualquier hospital del mundo. Y eso que es sólo una generalización de este edificio; siempre existieron y existirán aquellas personas que eran más empáticas con los demás y que demostraban que trabajar aquí no era tan malo.

 _–"¡Maldita porquería, ya trágate mi puto billete!"–_

Y hablando de malos ejemplos.

Ante ustedes y el mundo, la doctora y jefe de urgencias del piso nueve: Saori Nodoka. Mi superiora en _La Catedral_ y de mis más cercanas amigas. Para darles una descripción general, ella es de cabello rojizo y busto medio. Nada extraordinario y ni cuestionable.  
Ella fue quien, además de Smith, me enseñó como era el lado administrativo del complejo, acceder a sus computadoras, etcétera. Si Smith me enseñó a tratar con el papeleo del programa, fue Nodoka quien me instruyó en el trato especial que se le daba a los pacientes y como organizar los expedientes de los mismos. E incluso se tomó la molestia de aleccionarme primeros auxilios en caso de que hubiese escasez de personal, lo cual era muy frecuente.

Si lo ven de algún modo, tengo dos trabajos; tanto de parte del programa como del papeleo del hospital. Con sólo un mísero sueldo y horas de juventud desperdiciadas como me reiteraba Tara repetidas veces.

Creo que debería replantearme mi vida.

Regresando a la insufrible doctora, que su actitud ante una expendedora de café no les dé una mala impresión sobre ella. A la hora de estar cara a cara con un paciente, es casi como un ángel de la guarda.

–"Buen comienzo diurno ¿No, Saori?"–No lo negaré, es gracioso ver a la flamante doctora sufrir por obtener algo de café barato de esa asquerosa máquina.

–"Genial, otro motivo por el cual me arrepiento de haberme levantado hoy."–Respondió a la par de que dejaba de forzar la máquina y fijaba su mirada en mí. –"¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces aquí, Emy? ¿No se supone que tendrías que estar en Belle Reve, entrevistando a nuestra querida rea? ¿O de visita a la señorita francesa?"–

Para los que no lo sepan, Belle Reve es una cárcel de máxima seguridad que se encuentra en Taitō (A pocas manzanas de donde vivo). Fue construida pocos meses luego de que el programa comenzara. Dedicada sola y exclusivamente a las extraespecies más peligrosas y busca pleitos. Ese mastodonte, icono de la construcción nipona y de la seguridad, fue edificado a poco más de treinta metros bajo tierra para así evitar toda posible fuga. De esa manera, asegurando que no importa qué clase de liminal sea, ninguno pueda avanzar más de quince metros sin ser sometido.  
Las celdas varían; desde capsulas comúnmente utilizadas para desechos peligroso capaces de mantener aisladas a slimes extremadamente toxicas, celdas con temperaturas sorprendentemente bajas capaces de mantener paralizadas a las especies de sangre fría e incluso se implementa el infame confinamiento solitario para aquellas especies que lo único que buscan es causar problemas entre la gente; como los demonios.  
En este caso en particular, iría a ver a nuestra querida rea, Sayuri, la ogresa.

–"Relájate, vieja loca, sólo vine a buscar algunos documentos antes de ir a visitar a nuestra linda amiga bovina."–Dejando de lado su café, ambas comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos hasta llegar al elevador, quedándonos frente al mismo, en espera de su descenso.

–"Y luego de ello te toca ver a esa liminal problemática ¿Verdad?"

–"Desafortunadamente sí. Smith me dejó su caso para irse de juerga con las chicas de MOE."

–"¿Juerga? No creo que haya sido así. He oído rumores de que las chicas de MOE la hicieron enojar y estuvo persiguiéndolas por toda la ciudad."

–"¿Smith? ¿Nuestra Smith? ¿Haciendo esfuerzo físico? Creo que la falta de sexo te ha afectado más de lo que creíamos. ¿Estas recibiendo tu dosis semanal de carne juvenil con normalidad? Los adultos jóvenes hoy en día ya no son tan lentos como antes..."

–"Emy, apenas si tengo veintisiete años. Ya no soy ese tipo de chica que se acuesta con cualquiera con tal de pasar una noche divertida. Eso te lo dejo a ti. Además, ya es hora de sentar cabeza y conseguirme un marido de una vez por todas. No quiero terminar como mi hermana; sola, deprimida y con un periquito llamado Cotorrete que no deja de repetir lo mismo todos los malditos días: '¡Levanta el culo de sillón! ¡Wah!' " –

No pude evitar reírme por ese último comentario; ella siempre saltaba con alguna tontería para comenzar con buen humor las mañanas. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, dejando en claro para nosotras, que se encontraba completamente vacío. Las puertas de acerco por fin se cerraron al oprimir un solo botón, permitiéndonos hablar de manera tranquila y sin temor de que gente indeseable oyera nuestras conversaciones privadas. Gracias a Dios que el elevador no posee cámaras de seguridad.

–"¿Cómo se encuentra Tara?"–Preguntó mientras esperábamos que el elevador se detuviera en el noveno piso, nuestro lugar de trabajo habitual.

–"Ha estado más relajada últimamente. Ya no sale a hurtadillas por las noches y generalmente por las mañanas se la pasa encerrada en casa o lo suficientemente alejada de la ciudad como para poder estirar sus patas. Ahora se dedica la mayor parte de su tiempo a mejorar sus técnicas de cazadora sanguinaria o de seducción conmigo." –Lancé una ligera risa, sincera ante todo, recordando nuestro anterior encuentro dizque-romántico en el parque. Buen intento, pero no lo suficiente como para atrapar presas grandes.

–"¿Practicas de seducción contigo? Déjame adivinar, tu eres la causante de que la policía atrincherara los parques en busca de tarántulas gigantes ¿O me equivoco?"–Interrogó, con una mirada acusadora y una sonrisa picara.

–"¿Ups?" –Si algo sé hacer a la perfección, es hacerme la idiota.

–"Ustedes actúan como un par de niñas. Si las llegan a arrestar, no pienso ir a sacarlas." –

–"Oh, vamos, doctora. Sólo dices eso porque eres una anciana que prefiere quedarse en casa un sábado por la noche" –Dije, rodeándola con mis brazos y sujetando sus mejillas como si se tratase de una niñita. –"¿A quién le hace falta pegamento para dentadura? ¡A ti, a ti!"

–"¡Ya suéltame, incordio uruguayo!" –Luego de pasar un momento agradable con risas, burlas y casi caer al piso a causa de nuestra pequeña jugarreta, logramos recomponer nuestro aire de 'profesionalismo' y acomodar nuestra ropa antes de que la puerta se abriera, dándonos acceso a nuestro piso.

–"Regresando al tema de tu... compañera. ¿Sigue con esas ideas raras de ser como su hermana mayor?" –Preguntó mientras caminábamos a paso relajado por los pasillos, tratando de evitar delatar cualquier cosa que diera a entender a los demás empleados chismosos de que hablábamos de una tarántula. Sólo existen tres personas además de mí que saben de la existencia de Tara en la ciudad; Max, Saori y Saadia. Pero fue Saori la única ayuda profesional a la cual podía acudir cuando la tarántula tenía algún ataque de nervios o algo similar. La mata vivos nunca tuvo el tiempo necesario para acudir a nuestra ayuda.

–"Te lo resumiré todo; es su meta numero uno."

–"Emily, en serio, debes hacer algo con esa chica. Darle afecto, (¿Mas del que ya le doy?) escucharla más, abrazarla, darle contención..."

–"Pues esa es una bonita forma de decir-"

–"En términos más simples, que hasta un simio puede entender; la tienes que internar en un centro psiquiátrico. Está muy loca." –Como te gusta arruinarle los momentos a los demás ¿Eh?

–"Ella no está loca, Saori... Únicamente se siente algo sola por no tener a su familiar más querido cerca."

–"¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué hay de aquella vez en que trató de teñir su pelaje de naranja y azul a negro oscuro? O cuando casi le arranca la cara a un guardia del puerto por creer que ocultaba información sobre María. Y ni me hagas recordarte la vez que en te llevó un oso pardo muerto a la puerta de tu casa, y te hizo calificar su trabajo del uno al cien como lo hacía su hermana cuando era pequeña." –Esos ejemplos me los susurraba al oído, asegurándose de mantenerse callada cada vez que alguien se acercaba. –"Hizo lo mismo con varios macacos japoneses y algunos zorros. Comieron carne de animales por un mes entero."

–"Ella no lo hizo adrede, no me pagaron por todo un mes y ella solamente deseaba ayudar."

–"Lo sé, me regalaste unos seis kilos de carne asada en ese entonces. El punto al que quiero llegar realmente, es que ella puede meterse en serios problemas si llegan a descubrirla. Por más que ella haya nacido en un ambiente completamente distinto al que normalmente su raza vive, esa germana sigue siendo tan peligrosa e impulsiva como cualquier tarántula.

¿Cuántas veces has tenido que salir a buscarla por desaparecer por más de tres días? ¿O esas fuertes pesadillas que tenía cuando era sólo una niña y que ocasionalmente tiene? No sé que pasara por la mente de esa niña, pero de algo si estoy segura es que esa tal María tiene que aparecer de una vez para que la pobrecilla esté bien consigo misma. Está sufriendo por haberla abandonado y te consta. Trata de tapar ese trauma infantil contigo, ya que le has servido como una figura materna en los últimos años."

Odiaba admitirlo, pero los argumentos de Saori eran los correctos como para dejarme fuera de todo debate. Simplemente me había dejado sin palabras y sin poderle reprochar algo. Solo podía darle la razón.

Como siempre.

–"Su madre, una mujer joven y con aires de rebeldía que sus hijas heredarían en el futuro, trató de criar a ambas chicas a base de cariño y afecto, y no con reglas y adiestramientos militar como su nación tenía pensado. Ella quería darles un propósito a ambas, que siguieran su propio camino desde muy jóvenes y demostrarle al mundo entero que el infierno no es como lo pintan; que su especie no era tan mala como los demás humanos las tachaban. Su hermana no quiso seguirle los pasos en esa última línea. Se volvió una renegada como su madre; hacía las cosas por su cuenta, cazaba, provocaba caos. Todas aquellas cosas que su progenitora le prohibía a ambas, ella iba y las realizaba de todas maneras. Y Tara, siendo la menor y la más influenciable araña que se podría ver en todo Sparassus, la admiraba y la quería de sobremanera, prometiendo que algún día seria como ella.

No me es de extrañar que luego de sufrir ese abandono a tan corta edad, emprendiera un viaje con las esperanzas de encontrar esa pequeña parte en su corazón que le había sido arrancada. Y tampoco sería de sorprender que al encontrarme, la única humana que no trató de meterla en una jaula y a la que no le rompió más de tres dedos en ambas manos, reflejase en mí ese sentimiento de seguridad que tenia con su allegada. Pudo encontrar a alguien a quien le encanta presumir cada maldito logro personal que obtiene, a quien acude cada vez que en su cabeza surge alguna inseguridad, a alguien de quien le gusta burlarse cada vez que puede.  
Cada vez que la veo al regresar a casa, luego de otro día fallido de búsqueda, una esperaría verla deprimida o de mal humor. Pero no, me encuentro con que está leyendo algún libro viejo que encontró, jugando a ese juego de cartas de monstruos que a ella y a Max tanto les gusta. Siempre la veo con esa sonrisa sincera que emboba todos los días y a decir todos esos insultos que nos lanzamos los unos a los otros. Va a seguir sonriendo, lo sé; porque sabe que por mucho que este alejada de su familia, aquí siempre tendrá otra a la cual aferrarse."

Tanto Saori como yo no esperábamos tan emotivo discurso de mí. Incluso yo estaba impresionada por lo que decía; el oírme hablar tan positivamente de la garrapata anaranjada me era algo extraño y no muy común en mi persona. Por esos breves momentos de sinceridad, dejó de importarme que los curiosos alzaran las orejas y escucharan nuestra pequeña charla. Es más, me di el gusto de ignorar los susurros de los mismos. Me permití sonreír ligeramente. Aun no había terminado, debía rematar lo anterior dicho.

–"Y si para verla feliz, tengo que alimentar esas esperanzas y ayudarla, pues que así sea." – Añadí. Saori esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sincera, me apoyaba en todo sentido.

–"Debes querer mucho a esa araña como para hablar tan bien de ella."–Comento la pelirroja, yo sólo me limité a negar con la cabeza.

–"Ella merece tener momentos de felicidad..." –Dije, tratando de darle fin a nuestra conversación. Ya habíamos llegado a mi puesto de trabajo; los típicos pupitres de oficina separados por paneles. Con una computadora, una fotocopiadora pequeña y una pila de documentos, más grande que el día anterior, aguardando a ser revisados y archivados.  
Muchos otros empleados con el mismo puesto que yo se encontraban aprovechando su tiempo de ocio. Ya que usualmente no hay demasiado trabajo por aquí (Y el poco que suele haber, me es otorgado a mí…) era la oportunidad perfecta para navegar por internet, jugar a la acostumbrada lucha de oficina, en donde dos grupos batallaban por ver qué equipo le pagaría el almuerzo al equipo ganador (incluso llegamos a hacer pequeños torneos) o juntar algunos escritorios y jugar al ping-pong de mesa. Siempre había algún juego nuevo para mantener sus mentes ocupadas.  
Me acerqué a mi escritorio, a tiempo de tomar rápidamente un monto pequeño de carpetas que se encontraba cerca de caer al suelo debido a mi falta de espacio. Luego de colocarlas en una posición que era más segura, comencé a buscar en uno de mis archiveros los documentos de los pacientes registrados y los expedientes de demás personas relacionada al programa.

 _Empezando con una armoniosa visita a nuestra amiga bovina favorita y seguida por una inspección higiénica a Keiichi._

–"Lamento dejarte el trabajo de Geber a ti, Emily." –Hablo Saori, de repente.

–"¿Eh? Ah, no te preocupes Sao." –Carajo, había olvidado que tenía que visitar a ese paleontólogo más tarde. –"El Doctor Naoki y Smith me pidieron que fuera a llevarle a la señorita Amanda los medicamentos para continuar con su tratamiento. Luego de ver a la minotauro, visitaré al joven Keiichi. Por cierto, ¿recuerdas a Amanda, no? La minotauro con amnesia."  
–"Si, la recuerdo perfectamente, aunque dudo mucho que ella me recuerde. Nunca nos tomamos el tiempo de entablar alguna conversación. Pero en más de una ocasión llegaba perdida y sin saber donde estaba, en muchas de esas idas al hospital le otorgué alguna que otra cama para que pudiese dormir tranquila.  
Pero volviendo al caso, quiero pedirte perdón de nuevo por darte aún mas trabajo; en unos minutos tendré una reunión con el comité y los demás jefes de urgencias de los demás pisos para discutir sobre la posible transferencia de personal y-"  
–"Volviste a enroscarte con otro conductor de ambulancia y vas a salir con él en horas de trabajo ¿Verdad?"

–"..."

–"..."

–"S-Solo será por esta vez, ¿sí?..." **–**

–"La puta madre, que predecible eres, Saori. Nunca te muestras tan arrepentida si no es por cosas como estas, y ya es la segunda vez que me haces esto en lo que va del mes ¿No puedes conocer a un hombre como la gente normal? Búscate una amiga y tírate a su hermano, no es tan complicado mujer."

–"Lo sé, pero no es tan sencillo para mí; todas mis amigas o tienen hermanas, hermanos con parejas ya establecidas o son homosexuales. No es fácil conseguir un buen hombre hoy en día."

–"Consigue una camioneta. Escuché que en la Shonan High School hay jóvenes muy apuestos."

–"¡No pienso viajar a Fujisawa solo para conseguirme un novio! ¡Es una odisea de casi dos horas!"– Exclamo casi gritando, y claro, llamando la atención de los ya acostumbrados chismosos. –"¡No soy una maldita shotacon como para ir y secuestrar a un adolescente! ¡Mi nombre no Emil- Uhhp!"

Hay gente que no sabe cuando cerrar la puta boca. Tomé una hoja al azar de mi escritorio, arrugándola rápidamente, formando así una bola de papel y sin dilación, se la hice tragar.

–"A ver si con esto te callas, maldita escandalosa..." –Espeté, mostrando una ligera sonrisa sádica en mi rostro, empujando cada vez mas rápido la bola de papel y contemplando los balbuceos incomprensibles que daba.  
Cuando por fin el albugíneo objeto hecho a base de pulpa arbórea madera toco la úvula de mi compañera, fue señal más que suficiente como para detenerme. Cuando ella se encontraba recuperando el aliento y escupiendo saliva, me dediqué a acomodar todos los papeles dentro de mi mochila, tratando de evitar las acusadoras miradas de todos mis compañeros, quienes no paraban de mirar con intriga el curioso numerito de la jefa sumisa.

No es necesario que recalque lo avergonzada que me encontraba en ese momento.

–"¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer, parásitos chupasangre?"–Con eso, enseguida todos volvieron a sus propios asuntos, haciendo todo lo posible para ignorarnos y dejar que su jefa de piso siguiera siendo humillada.

–"Eso fue innecesario..."–Me entregó la bola de papel, completamente llena de baba. La arrojé al basurero, ignorando por completo si era algo importante o no. –"¿Cómo es que Tara logra soportarte? ¿Tanto es el cariño que ella te tiene para tener que martirizarse con una rubia tan molesta?"

–"Si supiera la respuesta, seguramente no la volvería a ver en mi vida, así que prefiero de que sea sorpresa."

Luego de que recobrara su respiración normal, ambas tomamos rumbo a una pequeña farmacia que se encontraba a pocos de nosotras. Me acerqué a una pequeña ventanilla donde una empleada humana me recibió con una sonrisa. Le entregué una pequeña receta medica, la cual al corroborar de que no era falsa y que la firma del médico que la autorizó era autentica, pasó a entregarme dos cajas algo grandes que contenían el tan preciado medicamento de la joven Amanda; una cajita de A-1 y la otra de ZC-1, compuestos.

–"Recuerdas cuáles son las instrucciones en caso de que ella las olvidase, ¿cierto?" –Interrogó, en lo que me despedía de la farmacéutica y comenzábamos nuestra caminata hacia el ascensor nuevamente.

–"Debe tomar una pastilla de cada caja, tres veces al día. No es muy difícil el recordarlo." –Respondí, en lo que apretaba el botón para el ascenso de la cabina. Haciendo lo imposible para que una carcajada no saliera disparada.

–"Eso fue muy cruel, Wilde. Otro chiste más de esos y te dejo en la calle." –Me regañó, haciendo un esfuerzo infrahumano para contener una risotada.

–"Admítelo, fue gracioso." –Si hay gente que disfruta muchísimo más que nosotras el humor negro y los chistes sucios, no quiero saberlo.

–"L-Lo sé, pero este no es el lugar indicado para decirlos..." –Su rostro se encontraba algo rojo, estaba resistiendo la carcajada más lo que pensaba ¿Y yo soy la exagerada? Tampoco es que el chiste fuera muy bueno, pero allá ella, no todos tenemos un sentido del humor tan estúpido. –"C-Como sea, me dijiste que luego de ver a la señorita Amanda y al señor García, tienes que visitar a ese inmundo sujeto y a su noviecita malhumorada. Así que por favor, Emy, te voy a implorar, de rodillas si es necesario, que tus métodos de interrogatorio no sean tan... impulsivos."

–"Son efectivos."

–"Si, lo sé. Pero no son el mejor ejemplo de profesionalismo que queremos demostrar en este hospital, recuerda que la mesa directiva nos tiene con la soga al cuello."

–"Bueno, tal vez tengas algo de razón. Prometo no irme a la mierda esta vez ¿De acuerdo?" –Presioné el pequeño botón, dejando que la puerta se fuera cerrando de a poco. Interpuse mi mano antes de que la puerta se cerrase por completo.

–"Es inútil que me prometas algo así; no te contienes con nada de todos modos." –Una sonrisa sincera y burlesca de su parte. La adoro.

–"Tu sabes que nunca lo hago, linda." –Lancé con un exagerado tono pícaro, sin doble sentido, acariciando levemente su mejilla para rematar mi chascarrillo. –"¿Quieres que te traiga algún recuerdo? ¿Una fotografía? ¿Un video? ¿Un vaso lleno de saladas lagrimas?"

–"¡Sorpréndeme!"–Exclamó antes de que permitiera que las puertas se cerrasen y comenzara mi descenso hacia la planta baja.

Luego de estar encerrada en esa caja de metal por al menos dos minutos o quizás menos; numerosos pensamientos al azar habían invadido mi cabeza, como que comería al medio día y demás cosas sin importancia alguna. Las puertas se abrieron y yo continuaba con mi pequeña laguna mental, dedicándole de paso una pequeña mirada al hall del hospital. Y como era de esperarse, no había nada fuera de lo común en ese lugar; sillas completamente vacías, nadie haciendo fila para ser atendidas en recepción, doctores tomando café y con las recepcionistas leyendo revistas sobre moda. Lo letárgicamente típico.  
Lo único que no encajaba, a mi punto de vista claro, era el ver a un Chevrolet Camaro modelo '69, color negro y con dos franjas blancas sobre el capo, incrustado entre las puertas de la entrada.

¿Estaba intrigada? Sí ¿Sorprendida? Para nada.

La puerta trasera del vehículo estaba siendo pateada con fuerza, el cerrojo debió romperse después del choque. Luego de pasar quince segundos escuchando los constantes golpes, la puerta se abrió de manera violenta, casi como si fuese a salir disparada. De ella salió una joven de corta cabellera castaña, tez bronceada y chaqueta de cuero, muy atractiva. Se la veía algo golpeada y con algunos cortes superficiales, como si hubiese podido escapar a último momento de una riña callejera.  
Al salir del auto, accidentalmente enganchó su pie el cinturón de seguridad de su asiento, haciendo que casi cayera al suelo. Afortunadamente para su orgullo, supo mantenerse calmada, pero eso no evitó que comenzara a gritar por otra de sus compañeras.

–"¡Abby, con un demonio, ven a ayudarme!"

Dicho y hecho, del asiento del conductor bajó otra chica con los mismos rasgos que la anterior. En cuanto la vi, llegué a la conclusión, más que obvia, de que eran hermanas gemelas. La chica llamada Abby, piel igual de bronceada y de larga cabellera castaña, se acerco rápidamente a su hermana y entre ambas sacaron con la mayor delicadeza posible a una joven selacia antropomórfica; mejor conocida por la comunidad como una sirena de la subespecie tiburón blanco, quien tenía grandes manchas de sangre en su vestimenta y una hemorragia algo severa en su mano.  
La susodicha tiburona se quejaba constantemente, sujetaba su mano fuertemente evitando que la hemorragia continuase en lo que sus compañeras trataban de calmarla.

–"¡¿Dónde está mi puto dedo?!" –Gritó, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y tratando de aguantar el agonizante dolor que debía estar experimentando.

–"¡Deja de gritar, te dijimos que no jugaras con esa espada! ¡Casi nos vuelan la cabeza por tu culpa!"

–"¡¿Que culpa tengo de que esos malditos no soporten una puta broma?!"

–"¡Pues no hubieras dicho que los extraditarían! ¡Sabes cuan frágiles son los colombianos con eso!"

–"¡Una mierda! ¡Me las pagarán!"

Fue ahí cuando otra chica se hizo presente, con el mismo tono epidérmico y mismo corte de cabello que la primera mencionada. Esta chica se diferenciaba de las anteriores debido a un gorrito de lana color rojo que poseía.

Trillizas, el sueño de todo hombre. Y mujeres como yo.

La joven, con una expresión serena y tranquila, llevaba consigo una bolsa de un supermercado local, y en este, ella cargaba por lo menos un kilo de hielo. Se acercó lentamente al grupo y, metiendo su mano dentro de la bolsa, extrajo el tan dichoso dedo de tiburón que la selacia miró con extrema alegría.  
Cargaron a la paciente hacia la recepción, en donde las empleadas no parecían estar ni un poco sorprendidas por lo ocurrido.

–"¡Tú, mujer! ¡Necesito de una camilla, rapidito!" –Ordenó, tratando de sujetar a su sirena amiga con la mayor delicadeza que pudiese.

–"Llene este formulario y espere a ser atendida, señorita." –Respondió la recepcionista, extendiendo su brazo hacia adelante, entregándole un formulario mientras que con su mano libre pasaba pagina a su revista sobre moda erótica.

–"¡No me vengas con fruslerías, mujer!" –Gritó, escupiendo saliva y apartando bruscamente el brazo de la chica. –"¡Te estoy diciendo que necesito una puta camilla ahora mismo! ¡Não me dê um disparate!" – De acuerdo, eso sí que no me lo veía venir. ¿Serán portuguesas? ¿Brasileñas? Ese tono de piel me da a entender que les encanta el sol de playa.

–"¡Dell, deja de perder el tiempo con esa estúpida!" –Gritó la castaña de cabello largo. –"Leah se va a desangrar antes de que siquiera lleguemos a urgencias, Ada." – Soltando a la liminal para dejar sus manos libres, atrajo la atención de su hermana de gorro rojo, quien estaba jugando con el dedo amputado de la liminal. –"¿Você poderia encontrar uma cadeira de rodas, rápido?" –Habló lentamente, haciendo señas con sus manos frente a su hermana para que esta las viera atentamente. Una sordomuda.

Afirmando con la cabeza, la chica del gorrito dejó el dedo de nuevo en su bolsa y procedió a buscar con la mirada una buena silla de ruedas para su amiga.

En cuanto a mí, en todo este tiempo me había quedado de pie frente al elevador observando con detenimiento y atenta todo el teatrito. ¿En qué momento ese auto se había estrellado en el hall y por qué nadie lo escucho? No lo sé.  
Mientras el cuarteto perdía lentamente la cabeza, yo tomé otro rumbo distinto, dirigiéndome a una silla de ruedas que descansaba en un pasillo distinto y lejos del rango de vista de las hermanas.

Tomé la silla y tranquilamente me encamine a la entrada, donde fui recibida por el cuarteto. Con celeridad, depositaron a la herida en la silla.

–"Muchas gracias, este lugar es una mierda en cuanto a empleados." –dijo la chica llamada anteriormente como 'Dell', y comenzó a empujar a la silla hacia el elevador. Pero el grupito se detuvo en seco solo para mirarme. –Por cierto ¿Sabes dónde es-?"

–"Sala de urgencias, piso nueve, La Dra. Saori Nodoka las atenderá enseguida."

–"Muito obrigada, amiga." – No había duda, eran brasileñas. Ese bello tono al hablar y esas hermosas figuras solo podrían pertenecerles a un grupo de extranjeras.  
El saludo de despedida que más destacó, fue el de la chica con problemas de habla. Con una deífica sonrisa y angelical mirada, me agradeció lo que había hecho por ellas, colocando sus dedos en su labio inferior y arrojándome un beso imaginario. Tal señal significaba 'Muchas gracias' para ellas. O quizás algo más, pero no iba a ponerme a fantasear en medio del hall. ¿Qué soy? ¿Una arachne sáfica salida de la historia más cliché en existencia?

En cuanto el elevador se cerró, retomé mi camino original y me dirigí a la salida. Como se imaginarán, tuve que subir al techo del vehículo para poder salir de alguna forma. Y claro, trataba de hacerlo lo más rápido posible antes de que un grupo de curiosos comenzasen a acercase y llamaran la atención de las autoridades.

Nada como un día normal de trabajo.

Camine hasta el cordón de la calle y me detuve a un lado de la parada de autobuses, esperando el próximo hacia Kabuki-za, más precisamente al departamento de Ginza, hogar del subteniente De La Madrid y su prominente huésped.  
La imagen de aquella sirena herida, aparte parecerme una escena de buen humor negro, me dio una mala espina. Volteé un segundo, contemplando la imagen del imponente complejo. En ese momento no lo sabía, pero verlo tan solitario provocó que una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi espina dorsal. Quién diría que tanto Saori como el de La Catedral tendría un peso mayúsculo en los próximos meses.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

–"Muchas gracias por permitirme la entrada. Yamato. No es común que se le conceda a gente del programa el que visiten a los reos en horas tan tempranas. Claro, a menos que seas Smith."

–"Para mí no es ningún problema ayudarte, Emily. ¿Nuestro acuerdo sigue en pie, verdad?"

–"Claro, pero dime, ¿Para qué quieres dos certificados médicos diciendo que tu y tus hijas padecen de pulmonía y necesitan una semana de reposo? Ni siquiera han empezado del todo las épocas frías"–

–"Je, verás; debido a mis horas extras aquí, me han obligado a pasar menos horas con mi hija y la pequeña Miori, y quisiera tener una semana para tal vez ir a pescar con ambas o un viaje familiar. Ya sabes, lo común."

–"Dar certificados firmados por un doctor no es precisamente mi campo, pero Saori con gusto te los dará. Pero ¿Un respetado agente de la ley buscando un soborno? No, no; eso está mal señor Minami."–Dije de manera sarcástica, a lo que el hombre respondió con una sonora carcajada.

–"¡Ja! Ese si fue bueno. No sé porque trabajas de oficinista, te vendría bien ser comediante."

–"¿Que puedo decir? Amo los sueldos con números cercanos a las cuatro cifras."

Mi visita al departamento de la joven Amanda había salido de maravilla, si bien no pude entablar una conversación con el dueño de casa debido a su ausencia en la misma, sí me permití tener un momento bastante ameno con su huésped. Le había entregado a Amanda sus medicamentos, tal como estaban esperando ambos desde hacia días. Le hice algunas preguntas sobre su estadía con el joven mexicano; como el trato que éste le daba, si a ella le gustaba el hogar que la habíamos asignado, si el coito era satisfactorio, si la espiaba cuando esta se duchaba, su pase independiente en caso de que quisiese trabajar; lo típico que le preguntamos a los huéspedes luego de un tiempo de estar viviendo con sus anfitriones.

Incluso tuve el (justificable) descaro de tomar a escondidas de la pobrecilla algunas fresitas que tenia en un tazón de cristal. No podía resistirlo, mi adicción a la fruta y mi apetito voraz a raíz de malos desayunos fue más fuerte que yo. Me rendí a la tentación. Sólo espero que ella no se haya dado cuenta, no fui muy precavida al sacarlas; el maldito tazón se movía demasiado.

Pero la cereza sobre el pastel, fue el motivo por el cual casi salto a los brazos de la minotauro y hacerle el sáfico amor por días; La muy magnánima me regaló veinte mil yenes ¡Veinte mil putos yenes! ¡¿Saben cuánta comida congelada podría comprar con eso?! ¡Este es el mejor día de mi puta vida!

Aunque me pareció muy grosero de su parte el no permitirme demostrarle mi agradecimiento con una infinidad de besos al estilo francés, como se supone que debería agradarle por recordarle a su patria. Pero no; decidió que un "gracias" le era más que suficiente. En fin, allá ella; yo estoy más que feliz. Por fin podré comprar algo para la cena y tal vez algún que otro obsequio para Max y un abrigo más que apropiado para la araña. Las noches están comenzando a ser más gélidas y lo último que quiero es que me llene de mocos las pocas servilletas que me quedan.

Pero dejando de lado mi notorio orgasmo de felicidad, me encontraba en el centro de detenciones de Tokio, ubicada al oeste del distrito de Katsushika. El caballero que me acompañaba era el director del complejo, Yamato Minami. Divorciado y padre devoto de una pequeña de nueve años. Conocí a este humilde hombre como a prácticamente a toda persona que conocía en esta ciudad: Pocos meses después de iniciar a trabajar para Smith.

Usando el mismo método que ella implementaba con mucha frecuencia, obligué al pobre hombre a hacerse cargo de una joven Kobold doce años menor que él, de nombre Yuriko.  
En un principio, la química entre ellos no era la más sobresaliente, pero con unos cuantos empujones, lentamente comenzaron a hacerse muy íntimos. Fue de las mejores historias de amor que podía haber presenciado, y solo yo era la única espectadora.  
El haberlos unidos hizo que me ganara un lugar en el corazón de ambos, cosa que tanto Yamato como Yuriko se ocupaban de repetírmelo innumerables veces, recordándome como estarían en deuda conmigo hasta el fin de sus días.

Podría aprovecharme de eso y conseguir favores gratis, pero yo sé cómo trabaja mi moral. Además, no podría sacar ignominiosa ventaja de aquellas personas que me prometieron ser la tía honoraria de algún posible hijo suyo en el futuro. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo seria para mi posible sobrino?

Caminamos por los largos pasillos de la prisión, los mismos eran similares a los de las típicas cárceles que se ven en las películas; Las celdas en estos casos, en vez de tener barrotes, poseían puertas de acero que impedían a los reos sacar los brazos o bien hacer que sus gritos fueran escuchados. Similar al confinamiento solitario, pero contaba con la ventaja de tener un colchón en el piso como si fuesen perros abandonados. Y la decoración, Dios santo, paredes blancas con franjas celestes.

No tienen nada de qué quejarse.

Seguimos así por unos minutos, caminando y hablando de cosas varias. Yo ignoraba por completo los gritos desesperados de algún posible reo al cual los oficiales le podrían estar dando la paliza de su vida. Y si creen que eso es malo, agárrense las bolas porque esto podría ser peor: Me di el lujo de presenciar la ejecución de uno de los tantos prisioneros.  
Un gordo infeliz y asqueroso, el cual había sido condenado a muerte en la horca por secuestro, violación y asesinato de dos pequeñas niñas. Me quedé contemplando la infausta escena, observando por la ventana. El infeliz, retorciéndose, chillaba como si fuese un maldito cerdo al cual le estaban cortando las patas con una sierra. Las sensaciones que tuve al verlo fueron las de cualquier persona en el mundo; Satisfacción.

Sonreí al ver al maldito a punto de ser ejecutado. Un inefable monstruo que abusó y posteriormente, con la sangre tan fría como su execrable excusa de corazón, asesinó a un par de niñas que únicamente salían de la escuela y se encaminaban a sus casas a jugar con sus hipotéticas muñecas, acompañadas de un par de padres que les brindaban amor a cambio de una sonrisa llena de alegría.

Al saber todo eso ¿Que otra reacción puedo llegar a tener? ¿Culpa? ¿Remordimiento? No señor, el desgraciado se lo buscó. En mi Argentina, ver a violadores salir de la cárcel para luego matar a un niño era, y sigue siendo, cosa de todos los días. Ver la cara de ese sujeto fue algo... apoteósico. Atestiguar como escupía saliva a diestra y siniestras mientras se pataleaba como escuálido pez fuera del agua.

No me arrepiento de continuar sonriendo.

–"Emily, nuestro querido amigo nos está esperando."–La voz de Yamato me volvió de nuevo a la realidad. Me alejé de la puerta, dando una última mirada al cuerpo sin vida de aquel reo. Unas compuertas debajo de él se abrieron, esfumando al patético cadáver de la habitación, como si nada hubiese pasado ahí.

Me coloque a un lado de mi amigo, acompañado de un oficial mucho más joven, casi de mi edad, el cual me dio una sonrisa pequeña como saludo. Yo cortésmente le devolví el gesto con una mueca de felicidad en mis labios.  
El oficial que lo acompañaba llevaba una diminuta canasta de plástico. En ella había una pequeña manta envuelta.

–"Conoces las reglas Wilde; Cero bolígrafos, anillos, sortijas, clips, aretes, cinturones y celulares. Todo tipo de materiales deben quedar confiscados en las visitas."–Comenzó a recordarme el protocolo, mientras yo comenzaba a entregarle todas mis pertenencias el joven policía.

–"¿Podría quedarme con el cinturón y mi celular? Mucho silencio será algo aburrido."

–"Solo si me consigues un pastel de chocolate para mis niñas."

–"Eres un extorsionador nato, Yamato."–Acepté sus condiciones con una sonrisa ¿Llevar mi cinturón a cambio de un pastel? Sencillo. –"¿Podrías ser tan amable de conseguirme una botella de agua?"

–"Haz que tenga relleno de fresa y será un trato."– Ok, nuestro trato se está yendo al diablo.

–"Estas comenzando a fastidiarme, Minami. No te aproveches de mi nobleza."

Luego de dejar mi mochila en la canasta y tomando la manta enrollada, con documentos en mano y demás, la puerta de la celda en donde Keiichi se encontraba me fue abierta.  
En cuanto entré, él me contempló con una mirada que rondaba entre la curiosidad y la intriga, Se encontraba sentado frente a una mesa, esposado con las manos a la espalda. Seguro se esperaría a un miembro de MON o incluso a otros guardias para otra rutina de golpes, se le notaba muy magullado.

–"Estaremos afuera si nos necesitas. Grita si es que la cosa se pone fea."–Advirtió Yamato, con una sonrisa picara en su cara. Nunca cambia.

–"¿Me lo dices a mí, o a él?"–Pregunte con la misma mueca maliciosa.

–"Me conoces muy bien, Emy, me preocupo por los reos."

–"Que lindo."–Dicho y hecho, cerré la puerta, dejándome a solas con el joven criminal que dibujaba una sonrisa socarrona, pensando posiblemente que trataba con otro abogado.

–"Creí haber sido muy claro con Smith; cero abogados y cosas por el estilo."–Dijo Keiichi, burlonamente. No respondí ante ello, solo me limité a dejar las cosas a un lado del escritorio, tomando el asiento que sobraba frente a él.

–"Buenos días señor, mi nombre es Emily Wilde y trabajo para el programa de Interc-"

–"Ahórrate toda esa palabrería, ridícula mujer. ¿Cuántos años van a darme? ¿Quince, veinte? No es mucho sabiendo a quién tienen aquí."–Sonrió desafiante, enseñando una dentadura un tanto dispareja, posiblemente debido al golpe que De La Madrid le propinó en la mandíbula. Sea cual fuera al razón, no dejaba de ser asquerosa.

–"Señor Keiichi, no sea grosero, por favor."– Ordené de manera calmada, desplegando frente a él un informe policial que me había sido otorgado. –"Este no es mi campo laboral designado de todos los días, pero se me pidió que por favor hablara con su amable persona, para que nos apoyara en completar un informe sobre el asalto al restaurante Aizawa,en el que usted y su compañera Sayuri fueron apresados."–El tipo eliminó esa molesta sonrisa de su rostro, cambiándola por una más pétrea y seria. –"Tu querida compañera ogresa tiene un herida de bala en la pierna. En cuanto a ti, lo que era una linda sonrisa de fotografía ya no es más unos cuantos dientes torcidos."

–"¿Qué le hace pensar que le voy ayudar a hacer su lindo informe?"–Espetó sardónicamente, ignorando completamente, posiblemente por la contundencia del golpe dado por el mexicano, quién era el que tenia la manos atadas.

¡Ja! Manos atadas ¿Entienden?

Eso es humor de verdad.

–"Mire, señor, si yo fuera usted, me replantearía el hecho de cooperar con nosotros. Usted no está aquí por robar un auto o quitarle el bolso a una anciana. No, usted, compañero, está preso en esta jaula de concreto y acero por los siguientes cargos."–Tomé algunos de los tantos papeles que tenia, y me dispuse a leérselos en voz alta. –"Robo a un mini mercado con una Mossberg Maverick Modelo 88, calibre doce. Cuatro intentos de homicidio a los veinte años. Vandalismo en pueblos liminales no lejanos a Tokio. Robo de automóviles a una concesionaria... ¡E incluso se tomaron la molestia de robar patrullas de policía! Diablos, señor Keiichi, usted sí que vive la vida loca."–

–"¡¿Fueron ustedes, cabrones?!"– Escuché a uno de los oficiales exclamar. Vaya, parece que nuestro compañero de la fuerza fue víctima de estos dos.

–"Por lo que veo, Keiichi, estás repleto de mierda hasta el cuello."–La puerta de la celda se abrió y Yamato entró, entregándome en mis manos una botella de agua de alrededor de tres litros de capacidad y un trapo viejo. Le agradecí en silencio mientras el sonreía de manera cortés y se alejaba cerrando la puerta.–"No perdamos el tiempo ¿Si? Tengo un día muy ocupado después de todo."

–"Se lo dije a ese maldito cerdo y te lo repetiré a ti, estúpida; de mi no saldrá ni una sola palabra, así que puedes ahorrarte todo ese monólogo de oficina."

Lo que quería oír. Como dicen los alemanes: Danke schön.

Me puse de pie, resignada, acercándome a la puerta y mirando a mi amigo por la ventanilla de la misma.

–"Permiso para tener una sesión privada con nuestro querido amigo."–Sonreí con alevosía. Yamato sabía a que me refería exactamente, así que dándome el camino libre, cerró la compuerta de la pequeña ventanilla, dejándonos a nosotros completamente a solas.  
Este trabajo es relativamente tranquilo. Pero en ocasiones, y por más asqueroso que fuese, hay que ensuciarse las manos.

–"Keiichi, no puedo ayudarles si no colaboran."–Di un suspiro agotador, casi que sonara suplicante. –"Se que tú y tu compañera no se llevan bien con las autoridades, en especial ella. Pero ahora no están en la mejor situación como para negarse a algo. Si tu confiesas todos y cada uno de los crimines por los cuales se te culpa, tu condena podría ser un poco más corta."

–"¿Cuanto podría ser? ¿Veinte o quince años? Conozco gente que me sacaría de aquí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos."–Otra vez esa molesta sonrisa, debo borrársela aunque sea de un golpe.

–"Keiichi, seamos sinceros. No eres un gánster o un narcotraficante importante como para que alguien se arriesgue el trasero para sacarte de esta pocilga. No eres más que un ladrón de pacotilla al que un invalido le quebró la-

El desgraciado me escupió en la cara.

El maldito mostraba un gesto de satisfacción increíble, incluso era más grande que los anteriores. Por mi parte, limpié con el cuello de mi camiseta la saliva que cayó tanto en mi boca como en mis ojos, escurriendo un poco el maquillaje que llevaba y dándome un semejanza similar a cierto villano de bufonesca índole y legendario de los comics.

–"Tal parece que el hablar no funcionará..." –Pensé, abriendo la botella de agua y humedeciendo un poco el trozo de tela que me entregaron. Me limpié la cara quitando todo rastro de maquillaje que pudiera haber. Al terminar, lo único que quedaba en el húmedo trapo no eran más que dos grande marcas negras y una desigual marca de labial rojo. Otra tétrica y graciosa referencia al príncipe payaso del crimen.  
Dirigí mi mirada una vez más al joven, quien mantenía su expresión desafiante, aparentando cero importancia a la situación.

–"¿Sabes? Tú podrías estar encerrado por mucho tiempo. O salir, no lo sé; ese no es mi puto problema. Pero, dime, ¿Si tu estas aquí, pudriéndote por veinte años, que será de la pobre de Sayuri?"

Keiichi borró su sonrisa.

–"Debido a todos los crímenes que ambos cometieron, ella es más que apta para una extradición inmediata." –Saqué una pequeña pluma, escondida en mi busto y la posicioné sobre el expediente de la ogresa. –"Da la casualidad, querido amigo, que yo estoy más que capacitada para mandar al averno a tu querida novia. Así que te diré lo siguiente, pedazo de mierda; O comienzas a colaborar o tu amiga tomará el primer tren de regreso a su asquerosa tribu. Y olvídate de volver a verla en tu patética vida."

Keiichi se mantuvo inmóvil, observándome con frialdad por algunos segundos. Posiblemente se encontraba pensando en su compañera, aquella que lo humilla y trata de demostrar su superioridad y viceversa. Según tenía entendido, la relación de ambos era todo lo contrario que se esperaría del programa; golpes, insultos, violencia, lo opuesto a lo que sería una relación real. Pero, al fin de cuentas, eso es lo que los unía a ellos. Esa ogresa ya había tenido más de tres o cuatro anfitriones y todos y cada uno de ellos no duraron ni tres días con esa peleonera. Y cuando ellos se conocieron al fin, la complementación de ambos se hizo fortuita.

Ambos buscaban el dominio del otro, comenzando competencias para ver quién era mejor. Y esa lucha de poderes los llevo al crimen callejero. Ahí, llevaron su demostración de sometimiento a otros niveles.

Pero ello no parecía importarle en ese momento. O tal vez sí y quería mantener su expresión de chico duro todo el tiempo que yo perdurara en el cuarto. Movió su persona hacia adelante y lentamente comenzó a articular la mandíbula.

–"Vete a la mierda..." –Masculló, casi en un inaudible susurro.

No había caso, este muchacho no veía más allá de su propio ego y aparentemente no le interesaba en absoluto lo que le podría pasarle a su compañera. Lástima, una chica tan atractiva como ella podría tener una buena vida en la sociedad si tan solo se hubiera reunido con el sujeto indicado. O tal vez ella también era el problema, no lo sé, pensar en eso no es mi prioridad ahora.

Resignada, agarré la pluma y la guardé en su lugar de procedencia. Tomé la manta que Yamato me había entregado y la coloqué frente al desgraciado, quien la observó de manera curiosa.

–"Haremos esto, Keiichi..."–Dije mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba hacia él, de manera tranquila. –"Si te portas bien conmigo, yo me portare igual de razonable."

Desabroché mi cinturón, dejando que mis pantalones cayeran un poco, dejando ver por leves momentos parte de mi ropa interior. En cuanto al muchacho, seguía sonriendo de esa manera que ya para estas alturas me era terriblemente irritante.

–"De empleada del gobierno a prostituta en menos de cinco minutos, las chicas fáciles consiguen cualquier trabajo hoy en día."

–"Te equivocas en parte, pequeño, pero en algo sí has acertado..."–Caminé hacia su posición, sentándome en su regazo con mis piernas, rodeándolo y mirándolo fijamente, casi que nuestras caras hicieran contacto. –"En que soy todo lo que quieras en este momento." –

Me cortaré la lengua, le pediré a Max que me arranque los dientes uno por uno sin anestesia si es necesario, evitaré besar cada parte de Tara por meses con tal de no contagiar a mi araña de sífilis o lo que fuese que este cerdo llegase a tener en la boca. El contacto de mis labios con esa excusa de carne que el poseía debajo de la nariz era una completa tortura y de lo mas asqueroso que podría hacer. Pero, viendo sus claras intenciones de no colaborar, no me quedaban más opciones que ir directamente al plan B. No desaproveché tiempo y ajuste mi cinturón formando un aro. Al separarnos, coloque parte del aro sobre su cuello dejando que el resto del cinturón cayera por detrás de la silla.

–"Sabes, si no fuera por estas esposas, lo nuestro podría ser más interesante."–Dijo imitando un asqueroso intento seductor, haciendo que la versión cinematográfica de la obra indiscutida de E. L. James fuese la mejor porno de la historia.

–"Tranquilo, cariño... me gusta jugar rudo."–Respondí, tomándolo por las mejillas con una de mis manos libres y plantando nuevamente un beso sobre sus labios. Mientras que con la otra, tomaba mi celular y capturaba una foto del ósculo más vomitivo que haya cruzado por mi enferma mente.  
Guardé mi celular con celeridad para que el estúpido no lo notara e inmediatamente me separé de él, escupiendo la mayor cantidad de saliva que pudiese, limpiando mi lengua con el cuello de mi camisa.

Tendré que quemarla, una lástima. Redguard me la dio por mi cumpleaños junto a algunos mangas que ella misma eligió. Conociendo a esa degenerada, se harán una idea de cuál era su pecaminoso contenido.

–"Carajo, ¿ahora qué te sucede? ¿Ya te atragantaste? Ni siquiera hemos empezado..."

Lo ignoré mientras, por muy repugnante que me pareciese, volvía a sentarme en su regazo. Fijaba mi mirada en sus ojos, prosiguiendo con mi teatrito. Recordaba los datos generales de su expediente; ya fueran su edad o lugar de origen. Los arrestos que ya llevaba a pesar de su corta edad, sobrepasaban los de un criminal con años de trayectoria. E incluso se me informaba de los reformatorios en los que pasó gran parte de su juventud. Sus crímenes se habían hecho más recurrentes al conocer a esa ogresa.  
Ya había sido declarado culpable innumerables veces, pero sus fianzas ya habían sido pagadas en varias ocasiones.

Si bien le había dicho que nadie se arriesgaría el culo por él, estaba más que consciente de que había alguien a quien sí le importaba lo suficiente, y no hablaba de solamente esa odiosa ogresa.

Tal parecía que nuestro amigo tiene amigos muy importantes. Y que a MON le encantaría conocerlos. Si llego a conseguir una confesión escrita de su parte, podría quitarme el maldito trabajo de Smith de encima. Y ella daría con una banda criminal entera, aumentando el prestigio de sus niñas armadas y regodeándose en la malsana vanagloria del fatuo orgullo.

Todo el mundo gana.

–"Así son las cosas, amigo..."–Me miró con intriga, creo que tratando de adivinar cuál sería mi siguiente movimiento. –"Necesito una confesión de tu parte si es que quieres que tu condena aquí sea menos severa. Si le echamos un vistazo a este expediente, tienes como para unos treinta años de diversión. Así que te recomendaría que comiences a cantarme una obra completa de opera ligera, si es que no quieres que los reos de aquí te hagan un examen de próstata todos los días por las siguientes tres décadas." –El maldito se quedó mudo, con los ojos abiertos como si se trataran de huevos cocidos. Ahora era mío el turno de sonreír y casi, casi, me doy el lujo de reír en voz baja.

Tome mi celular y abrí la galería de imágenes. Lentamente, deslicé el aparato frente a él, la expresión de asombro y enojo en su cara se hizo presente en menos de dos segundos.

–"Además, cavílalo... ¿Qué pasaría si esta imagen llegase a terminar en manos de tu noviecita? Yo creo que el amor que siente por ti la motivaría a esperarte por tanto años, sólo para romperte las piernas."–Y ahí estaba, la foto que era la prueba irrefutable de una infidelidad tan grande y que posiblemente el próximo gran escándalo de los diarios tokiotas desde la imagen de Cetania y Jaëgersturm.

Me reí por fin, ya sin poder aguantar las ganas.

–"Eres una hija de perra..."–Lanzó un bufido, adoptando una actitud de macho enojado. Patético.

–"No es la primera vez que me llaman así, cariño. Créeme, estoy más que acostumbrada a tan distinguido título nobiliario."–Toqué su nariz con mi dedo índice, jugando un poco con su estado de humor. – "Y respecto a esta pequeña fotografía, pues fue cuando decidiste dejar de lado a tu querida novia y hacer que su cuerno fuese más grande de lo que ya es."–Tomé mi celular nuevamente, sonriendo a la par de desplegaba la manta dejando ver todos los artefactos dentro.

Me sorprende lo que pude lograr con una simple oración y una imagen. Las expresiones habían pasado de sorpresa a enojo, luego a preocupación, y finalmente, a miedo.  
Esta última mueca me era algo satisfactoria. Si podía conseguir una confesión de este chico, podría irme temprano.  
Lo que se encontraba oculto no eran más que un barbijo, pinzas de distintos tamaños, algo que pareciese ser un taladro manual, anzuelos oxidados, pinzas para baterías de autos, un pequeño martillo, ¡Y nunca puede faltar la estereotípica sierra de tortura!  
Miré a Keiichi, quien estaba completamente aterrado, sin saber que podría pasarle de aquí al siguiente intervalo de tiempo.

Al ver como giraba su asiento hasta dejarlo de espaldas contra la mesa, comenzó a retorcerse implorando que; o me alejara de él, o que por lo menos borrara esa fotografía. Tal, parece que te tenía más miedo a su noviecita que a nosotros. Patéticamente hilarante.

Otra cosa curiosa fue el hecho de que casi comienza a gritar en el momento en que volví a sentarme en su regazo y tiraba con mi mano la parte restante del cinturón, provocando en él una pequeña asfixia debido a la presión contra su cuello.  
Jalé un poco más, deleitándome con la imagen que presenciaba; su rostro tornándose rojo debido a la falta de oxígeno, su boca lanzando saliva a diestra y siniestra y las venas en su frente hinchándose debido al enojo acumulado. Todo eso mientras tiraba del cinturón un poco más.

–"¿Te parece que escuche algo de música? Esto podría tornarse un tanto aburrido. ¿No te molesta o sí?"–Aflojé un poco.

–"Puta... de mier-"

–"Tomaré eso como un no."–Con algo de dificultad debido a mi posición; tomé la manta que se encontraba sobre la mesa y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, envolví la cabeza de Keiichi, quien comenzó a gritar que por favor le quitaran a esta loca de encima. Pero tal vez asustándolo un poco lograra que termine llegar a casa temprano.  
Me puse de pie y me posicioné detrás de Keii, sujetando la manta al rededor de su cabeza con una mano y con la otra revisaba las listas de reproducción en mi celular.

El cual ya comenzaba a fallar.

Muchas de las listas de reproducción que había formado de manera meticulosa, eligiendo desde las más relajantes sinfonías instrumentales, perfectas para una rica siesta, a los cacofónicos más pesados, excelentes para cuando me encontraba furibunda y necesitaba de algo para quitarme el estrés y el enojo. Eso era una tarea que me llevaba un día entero, si no es que más, entre mi indecisión y mi manía de seleccionar las mismas que eliminé en primer lugar. Pero todo eso ya no importaba una mierda. Casi toda mi música había desaparecido y con ellos horas de dedicación.

Lancé un suspiro de cansancio, no era la primera y dudo mucho que llegase a ser la última vez que este celular me trajera problemas. Este que era el más barato que me pude comprar luego de ahorrar por meses, no tengo para uno decentemente digno de una trabajadora gubernamental como yo.  
Con algo de nervios y con mis manos temblorosas, me dirigí directamente a la galería de imágenes, zona en donde se encontraba lo más preciado para mí y el material que estaba prohibido para toda persona ajena que no fuera yo.

Y Saadia; ella es quien me ayuda a conseguirlo con mayor facilidad.

Por suerte, gran parte de mi material privado permanecía intacto; Videos, imágenes, gifs, casi todo se encontraba ahí. Pero era claro que el problema no era solo con mi música. Una pequeña parte de mis fotos ya habían desaparecido e incluso algunas imágenes de en las que se plasmaba a Tara y a mí en paseos por las montañas, o a Max participando de algún festival cultural, fueron borrados por el dispositivo sin darme siquiera una advertencia. Ahora no tenía pruebas visuales de esos lindos momentos hermosos e irremplazables, solo intangibles recuerdos de las charlas y lo momentos vividos.

No voy a mentir, saber que esas fotografías fueron borradas me entristeció. Esas bellas imágenes retrataban los mejores momentos que había vivido con esos dos, y como toda madre que protege las fotografías de sus pequeños, no dejaría que esos recuerdos siguieran extinguiéndose. Tal vez si le lamo las medias a Saori, podría pedirle prestados unos billetes para hacer que enmarquen algunas de esas fotos y por fin tener algo digno que colgar en esos clavos oxidados en mi pared que constantemente amenazaban mi salud con tétanos o terminaran en mi cráneo al tropezarme. Pero eso es algo que tendré que ver mañana o después, no lo sé. Será cuando no tenga que arriesgar la ya de por si poca dignidad que me queda.

Revisé una por una, seleccioné mis favoritas, las reuní en un archivo y se las envié a Max por medio de chat, con la esperanza de que por lo menos en su celular estuviesen seguras de mi chatarra marca pirata. E incluso me tomé el atrevimiento de marcar las fotos más privadas que en ocasiones le tomaba a Tara y enviárselas. No había problema con ello, no hay nada en ella que él no haya visto ya en alguna chica o alguna de las novias que ya tuvo. En cuanto a Peluche, pues tal vez trate de degollarme con un apio podrido, pero al fin de cuentas me lo agradecerá después.

Luego de resguardar las imágenes de mi querida araña, me aseguré de que la fotografía más importante en este momento siguiese ahí; y esa imagen era en la que Keii y yo compartíamos el momento íntimo más incómodo de la historia. La marque, archivándola y enviándosela a la única persona que tenia la certeza de que sería capas de guardarla en secreto, incluso al mismísimo tío Sam.

 _ **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

 _Enviando a Destinatario... Mensaje Enviado._

 _..._

 _Mensaje entrante: ¿Aceptar?_

 _Aceptando, abriendo Okayado_MessengerV666... Hecho._

 _–_ _ **DEADMILF69:**_ _– ¡Primero ese tira esperma de Sarver tiene un incordio como hijo, y ahora tú te consigues un cerdo como novio! ¡¿Que acaso todos se volvieron locos?!_

 _–_ _ **WILDEBASS006:**_ _– Esa es mi frase mata vivos, no la malgastes._

 _–_ _ **DEADMILF69:**_ _– ¡¿Quién es ese cerdo y que hace besando esos labios que son míos por derecho?! ¡Yo llegué primero!_

 _–_ _ **WILDEBASS006:**_ _– ¿Tuyos? Lo siento amiga, yo le pertenezco al mundo._

 _–_ _ **DEADMILF69:**_ _– ¡Y tal parece que a medio Tokio también! ¡Ahora resulta que todo el mundo se consigue pareja! ¡¿Y que hay para mí?! ¡Vibradores de cabeza doble, eso es lo único que tengo! No sólo te basta con esa pulga anaranjada; No señor, la princesa promiscua tiene que tener a todo el mundo, incluso a los reos. ¡Podrías compartir, ¿sabes?! :c_

 _–_ _ **WILDEBASS006:**_ _– ¡¿Puedes relajarte, la puta madre?! ¡Tú puedes conseguirte a quien sea y cuando quieras, no necesitas mi puta ayuda! ¡Y aún menos ponerte colérica!_

 _–_ _ **DEADMILF69:**_ _– ¡No me pondría furiosa si mi supuesta amiga me ayudara a conseguirme una pareja decente! El último defecto XY no fue precisamente un príncipe azul._

 _–_ _ **WILDEBASS006:**_ _– Deja de exagerar Sandy. Yo nunca te había ayudado a conseguir un novio. Es más, yo te dije que salir con un tritón era mala idea. Son orgullosos y su aliento a sardinas no es nada agradable._

 _–_ _ **DEADMILF69:**_ _– ¡Estaba ebria! ¡Además, hoy en día no puedes ir por ahí eligiendo pareja como si estuviese en un puto supermercado!_

 _–_ _ **WILDEBASS006:**_ _– Cierto, no se puede ser Saadia Vanessa Redguard, quien escoge vibradores como si estuviera tomando dulces._

 _–_ _ **DEADMILF69:**_ _– ¡Bah, no me puse en línea para soportar tus estupideces!_

 _–_ _ **WILDEBASS006:**_ _– Vamos Sandy, necesito que me hagas un favor._

 _–_ _ **DEADMILF69:**_ _– Ah, ¿Así que la niña responsable necesita un jodido favor? Y dígame señorita aprovechada, ¿Que necesitas ahora? ¿Medicinas? ¿Comida para tu hermano quejumbroso? ¿Drogas? Si es así, hablas con la muerta equivocada._

 _–_ _ **WILDEBASS006:**_ _– Deja de quejarte. Lo que necesito, es que guardes esa fotografía en tu celular. El de la foto es Keiichi, el sujeto que asaltó el restaurante_ _Aizawa_ _junto a una ogresa y ambos terminaron heridos por nuestro mas reciente héroe extranjero. Un mexicano cojo llamado De La Madrid. Seguro Smith te mantuvo al tanto de lo ocurrido en el restaurant ¿No?_

 _–_ _ **DEADMILF69:**_ _– Si, si, sé quién es ese. ¡Pero aun no leo las razones de por qué estas besando a este tipo!_

 _–_ _ **WILDEBASS006:**_ _– A eso voy, pelotuda. Pues resulta que necesito completar algunos datos sobre el asalto de parte de ambos, pero tal parece que él no quiere cooperar de ninguna manera con nosotros. Así que uso el viejo método del chantaje para ver que consigo.  
Resulta increíble, pero le tiene más miedo a esa ogresa que a cualquiera de MON. Si lo amenazo con mostrarle esa imagen a su linda novia, tal vez replantee sobre ayudarme._

 _–_ _ **DEADMILF69:**_ _– ¿Es en serio? ¿Ese es tu plan maestro? ¿Acusarlo con su novia? Emy, te quiero, de verdad. Te estimo a pesar de que no lo parezca; pero comienzo a creer que ese rumor de que las rubias son estúpidas es totalmente cierto._

 _–_ _ **WILDEBASS006:**_ _– Lo dice la estúpida que intento suicidarse lanzándose del quinto piso._

 _–_ _ **DEADMILF69:**_ _– ¡Solo bromeaba! ¡Todos sabes que no puedo morir así!_

 _–_ _ **WILDEBASS006:**_ _– Si, ahora lo sabemos._

 _–_ _ **DEADMILF69:**_ _– Bah, como sea. ¿Y qué? ¿Solo guardo la foto y ya?_

 _–_ _ **WILDEBASS006:**_ _– Si, solo necesito que hagas eso. Verás, mi celular está teniendo muchos problemas técnicos y muchas de las cosas que tenia tanto en la galería de imágenes como en el reproductor de música desaparecieron._

 _–_ _ **DEADMILF69:**_ _– ¿El hentai y el porno, también?_

 _–_ _ **WILDEBASS006:**_ _– Todo está desapareciendo de a poco. Por eso necesito que guardes esta imagen en tu teléfono en caso de que la necesite después. Solo hasta la tarde._

 _–_ _ **DEADMILF69:**_ _– ¿Y qué gano yo con esto?_

 _–_ _ **WILDEBASS006:**_ _– ¿Perdón?_

 _–_ _ **DEADMILF69:**_ _– Si, ¿Qué gano yo con tremendo favor? ¿Que podrías darme tú que asegure que no envíe por accidente esta fotografía a alguien que conozca? Digamos... no sé, a cierto chico de verdes globos oculares que podría ponerse furioso de solo verte en una situación tan denigrante.  
Lo conoces muy bien Emy, es cierto chico que comienza con "M"..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _WILDEBASS006 está escribiendo..._

 _–_ _ **WILDEBASS006:**_ _– No puedes hablar en serio..._

 _–_ _ **DEADMILF69:**_ _– Síp._

 _–_ _ **WILDEBASS006:**_ _– ¿Me estas chantajeando?..._

 _–_ _ **DEADMILF69:**_ _– Wow, sí que eres lenta ¿Como llegaste a trabajar con nosotros?_

 _ **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

Keiichi comenzó a retorcerse frenéticamente, dificultando mi tarea de escribir, aun más de la que ya era. Posiblemente se estaba quedando sin aire.

–¡¿Quieres quedarte quieto?! ¡Tengo problemas más importantes que tú!–Le quité la manta de encima de mala gana, dejando que respirara un poco de aire fresco a la vez que le propinaba un golpe en la nariz.

No era necesario, pero desquitarme era algo que disfrutaba de sobremanera.

Comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, maldiciendo en voz baja al ver que ahora los papeles habían cambiado; Sandy era la que chantajeaba, mientras que el desafortunado Keiichi había pasado a segundo plano. Mi atención estaba puesta ahora en qué demonios hacer con la muerta viviente.  
Saadia Vanessa Redguard, mi más "fiel" aliada, me estaba chantajeando con mostrarle esa fotografía a mi compañero Max. No tenía que explicar cuán espantoso seria eso. No para mí, no me afectaba en lo más mínimo ni a mi ya muy exigua reputación. Pero él, Max; esto podría destruirlo por dentro, lo sé. No quería abrir viejas y horrendas heridas, no había la necesidad de hacerlo.

Comencé a respirar de manera agitada, maldiciéndome a mí misma y reiterarme cuan estúpida era por pensar que el chantaje era buena idea en primer lugar. Saadia es de mis mejores amigas, y es por ello que se cuan idiota y manipuladora puede llegar a ser en ocasiones ¿Pero a este punto tenía que llegar? ¿Coaccionarme con algo tan serio como esto? Debí saber de antemano que venir aquí era muy mala idea, que este interrogatorio no era mi asunto y que Smith era la más irresponsable empleada de este maldito programa al darle este trabajo a alguien como yo que fácilmente podría caer en la casilla de "Inexperta".

Pero también pudiera ser que me estuviera excusando, casi como si fuese una cría lanzando pequeñas lágrimas de cocodrilo para evadir la responsabilidad ¿Smith confiaba en mí como para ponerme a cargo este tipo de asuntos? Puede que fuese una posibilidad. Pero, también existía la probabilidad de que no se mereciese su puesto.  
Sea cual fuera la verdadera razón, no importaba ya; era inútil ponerme a pensar en ello, no podía dar marcha atrás en este caso por más terribles que las cosas se hubiesen tornado. El plato ya estaba roto; y me toca pagar por él.

Pero el precio podría no gustarme.

Pedirle que la borre sería inútil. Conociéndola, la enviaría a enmarcar y la mandaría a casa en una cajita cuando yo no estuviera para que tanto Max como Tara la vieran. Todo aquello, sólo para gastarme una broma de muy mal gusto.

Lo sé.

Comencé a golpear ligeramente mi frente contra la puerta metálica, aún en mi estado de nerviosismo. La fuerza que ejercía iba en aumento, creo que el suficiente como para que los demás reos pudieran oírlos con claridad.  
Puede que para cualquier persona cuerda, esto sería una hipérbole sobreactuada y que realmente no era un tema del cual preocuparse. Sólo era una estúpida exagerada. Pero en mi cabeza, en mi mente, sabía que estas acciones no eran fruslerías. ¿O acaso me dirán que nunca sintieron esa necesidad de hacer alguna estupidez cuando se encuentran en estado de nerviosismo puro?

Golpear la pared, caminar de un lado a otro, comer; lo que sea con tal de que esos nervios se extinguieran, como si se tratasen del peor fuego abrasador quemando tu cuerpo de inseguridad pura mientras tu corazón se acelera.  
Mientras más rápido desapareciera, no importaba que método se usara, sería mejor. Podría dormir tranquila un día más.  
No creo que muchas personas logren entender este método de castigo mental auto-infligido que llevaba a cabo, no creo que puedan comprender lo que significa para mí evadir todo esos cristales en mi corazón y en mi mente. Y, muchísimo menos creo que lleguen a adivinar de qué diablos estoy hablando y porqué me tomo las molestias de relatar sandeces sin interés en un diario que compré en una librería que ofrecía ofertas porque estaba en la bancarrota.

Pero hay distintos tipos de corazones y mentes, obvio. Estoy especializada en ello desde hacía poco tiempo. La gente suele ser muy cruel con respecto a la empatía ajena a la hora de encarar problemas de otros. Sin embargo, creo que, en ocasiones, las personas pueden darse el lujo de intentar comprender a otras. Pero claro, comprender a alguien o a si mismo lleva mucho, mucho tiempo.

¿Estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta el final con este caso? No lo sabía realmente. Ya no estaba tan segura. Ya no encontraba en mí esa determinación que solía tener casi por naturaleza.

–¿Emily? ¿Todo está en orden? –Era Yamato, desde el otro lado de la puerta. Su voz nuevamente me había vuelto a la realidad por segunda vez en lo que iba del día.  
Miré hacia enfrente de mí, observando fijamente la zona donde golpeteaba mi cabeza una y otra vez. Contemplaba pequeñas marcas de sudor en ella y una que otra mancha pequeña de sangre.  
Toque mi frente ligeramente y palpé los restos de la hemoglobina. Creo que con respecto a esos golpes, sí, pude haber exagerado un poco.

–Sí... todo en orden.– Sin miramientos y aun con mis manos temblorosas por esas raras sensaciones que mi cerebro trataba de recordarme, envolví la cabeza de Keiichi de nuevo, usando esta vez más fuerza que la anterior; ignorando por completo las suplicas y los insultos que se tomaba la molestia de lanzar.  
Abrí la gran botella de agua, bebí un poco de su contenido y me arrojé un poco de los fluidos a la cara, refrescándome y eliminando un poco el sudor mezclada con la sangre. Luego, me dispuse a comenzar a derramar un poco más de su contenido sobre la cara del infeliz; usando el método más famoso usado por los argentinos en la época de los setenta y ochentas: "El Submarino".

 _ **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

 _..._

 _WILDEBASS006 está escribiendo..._

 _–_ _ **WILDEBASS006:**_ _– Ok, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

 _–_ _ **DEADMILF69:**_ _– Vaya, sí que te tardaste._

 _–_ _ **WILDEBASS006:**_ _– Solo dime qué mierda quieres._

 _–_ _ **DEADMILF69:**_ _– Oye, tranquila; no es para que te pongas así._

 _–_ _ **WILDEBASS006:**_ _– Te pido un favor y me amenazas, ¿Qué esperabas?_

 _–_ _ **DEADMILF69:**_ _– ¿Que me pases por fin algo de esas porno que te mandé hace unos días?_

 _–_ _ **WILDEBASS006:**_ _– Lo siento, pero todo ello también está desapareciendo de a poco._

 _–_ _ **DEADMILF69:**_ _– Está bien, está bien, Wilde. Te ayudaré guardando esa dichosa fotografía para que no te dé un ataque de nervios de nuevo._

 _–_ _ **WILDEBASS006:**_ _– Ya es tarde._

 _–_ _ **DEADMILF69:**_ _– ¿Otro de tus jodidos achaques? Tienes que relajarte mujer, no todos somos bestias insensibles._

 _–_ _ **WILDEBASS006:**_ _– Ya sabes cómo soy, negra; no soy precisamente la mejor en términos de salud mental._

 _–_ _ **DEADMILF69:**_ _– Dímelo a mí; salí con Sarver._

 _–_ _ **WILDEBASS006:**_ _– LOL._

 _–_ _ **DEADMILF69:**_ _– Eso sí, Emy, quiero que ambas salgamos esta noche a un bar del que he escuchado mucho últimamente. Se llama_ _Macadam_ _. A diferencia de otros bares de la zona, este está más oculto que las armas que Zombina oculta en su trasero._

 _–_ _ **WILDEBASS006:**_ _– Lo sé, esa chica sí que sabe cómo jugar rudo. En cuanto a la propuesta de salir, he escuchado historias de ese lugar; es más como un antro que un bar._

 _–_ _ **DEADMILF69:**_ _– ¡Exacto, es perfecto para nosotras! ¿Qué dices?_

 _–_ _ **WILDEBASS006:**_ _– Me encantaría ir, Vanessa, pero últimamente tengo muchos dolores de cabeza, y tendré un día muy ocupado. Cuando llegue a casa, lo único que quiero es descansar._

 _–_ _ **DEADMILF69:**_ _– Eres muy aburrida, ¿sabes?... Supongo que hoy será otro de esos días en los que tendré que acariciarme sola._

 _–_ _ **WILDEBASS006:**_ _– Deja las referencias Saadia, esa serie ya dejo de ser graciosa hace ya años. Prometo compensártelo, ¿Vale? ¿Qué te parece si vienes a cenar a casa? Podría pedirle a Tara que cace algún perro enfermo por el vecindario y hacer un buen guiso de lentejas ¿Qué te parece?_

 _..._

 _DEADMILF69 está escribiendo..._

 _–_ _ **DEADMILF69:**_ _– ¿Con mucho pan?_

 _–_ _ **WILDEBASS006:**_ _– El que quieras._

 _–_ _ **DEADMILF69:**_ _– Ok, iré. Pero sólo porque no nos vemos desde los atentados. Por varios días llegue a pensar que fuiste tú quien los causo y huiste del país._

 _–_ _ **WILDEBASS006:**_ _– No tengo los ovarios necesarios para ello. Titania tal vez los tenga; esa liliputiense marimacho me asusta, ¿sabes?_

 _–_ _ **DEADMILF69:**_ _– Lo sé y déjame decirte que no eres la única. Aria y las demás le temen como si se tratase de un demonio. Pero ahora que hablas de ella, desde que finalizaron los entrenamientos no la he visto. Tal vez fue a conseguirse un novio de su etnia, o quizás quedó atrapada bajo una lata de atún. Todo es posible con ella cerca._

 _–_ _ **WILDEBASS006:**_ _– Ok, me retiro, Saadia. Iré a encargarme de nuestro amigo antes de que se ahogue._

 _–_ _ **DEADMILF69:**_ _– El submarino, ¿no?_

 _–_ _ **WILDEBASS006:**_ _– Seeh._

 _–_ _ **DEADMILF69:**_ _– Ustedes los vivos sí que tienen energías._ _Alright_ _, lindura, nos vemos. Tengo asuntos que atender en el baño de mujeres. Una chica nueva acaba de llegar y no quiero perder la oportunidad de probar carne fresca antes de que se eche a perder._

 _–_ _ **WILDEBASS006:**_ _– Y luego la degenerada soy yo._

 _–_ _ **DEADMILF69:**_ _– Es un término universal. Adiós_ _~ ;-*_

 _DEADMILF69 se ha desconectado..._

 _ **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

Suspiré agotada, un problema menos del cual no tendría que tratar si no hasta dentro de unas horas; tanto a la hora de encarar a la imponente Sayuri, como en la cena que tendríamos en casa por la noche. Lo que significaría que tendría que posponer mi descanso hasta altas horas de la noche. Carajo, y yo que pensaba que mi horario de sueño mejoraría.

Mientras divagaba sobre los planes para la noche, Keiichi parecía ya no moverse mientras las últimas gotitas de agua caían de la botella hacia su rostro. Quité la manta sobre su cabeza y el maldito comenzó a toser con fuerzas mientras vomitaba cantidades grandes de agua y trocitos de comida. Creo que logré reconocer un camarón completo entre todo el vómito.

Eso no es justo, yo nunca puedo comer camarón.

–"¿Quién mierda te crees haciendo esto?..." –Preguntó con dificultad. – "¿La nueva heroína del país?..." –No tengo tiempo para sus sandeces, esta reunión se alargó demasiado para mi gusto y mi dolor de cabeza iba en aumento. Simplemente dejé que hablara, ignorándolo completamente mientras tomaba unas pinzas pequeñas y me limpiaba el sudor de la frente.  
Tiré de su cabello, obligándolo a abrir su boca e inmediatamente sujeté una de sus muelas. Un último susto para hacerlo palidecer. Una vez que estuviese lo suficientemente nervioso y arrinconado, podría chantajearlo con su amada.

–"Mira, pelotudo, estoy teniendo una agotadora mañana y es debido a que no quieres colaborar con nosotros. Así que te voy a facilitar las cosas y seré lo más breve que pueda." –Dije, moviendo un poco el instrumento, provocando un quejido de parte de él. –"Ustedes saben donde se encuentra su jefa, y a MON le interesaría saber donde hallarla. Dímelo de una vez; ¿Donde está el resto de su pandilla? ¿Qué o quién demonios es La Viuda Negra?"

–"Emy, se acabo el tiemp-"–Yamato había abierto la puerta casi de golpe, haciéndome saltar de un sustoy obligándome a voltear rápidamente. –"¿Qué haces?" –

–"Nada." –Repliqué, encogiéndome de hombros y sintiendo un ligero pero ahogado grito de dolor. Creo saber que pasó.

Miré mis manos atentamente; Ambas con ligeras gotas de sangre. Ay, mamá perezosa; tengo un mal presentimiento. Con algo de miedo, mi vista se fijó más en mi mano izquierda, específicamente en la pinza metálica; donde un molar completito, con todo y raíz, manchado en su totalidad de sangre, se postraba ante el mundo con gracia y horror. Para su dueño, claro.

Quería maldecir mi suerte, reír, llorar, vomitar; y todo lo anterior, al mismo tiempo. En un movimiento completamente involuntario producido por el susto que tuve, le había roto y casi arrancado por completo una muela de juicio al pobre, el cual no parecía moverse.  
Dejé la muela sobre la mesa, asqueada un poco, no solo por la sangre que aun goteaba y caía al piso, sino que el aliento de este chico era jodidamente terrible y pareciese que no los limpiaba en años. ¿Cómo es que esa ogresa lo toleraba?

–"Tal parece que nuestro amigo no despertará en un tiempo." – Comentó Yamato desde la puerta, con ambos brazos cruzados y una mirada neutral.

–"¿Por qué lo dices?" – Él no respondió, solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Me acerqué a Keiichi quien seguía sin moverse, lo cual me parecía raro; cualquier persona sobre la tierra estaría llorando.  
La sangre seguía cayendo de su boca como si se tratara de una cascada. Lo mire fijamente y descubrí la roazón por la cual no lloraba como una niña.

Se había desmayado debido al dolor repentino.

–"Oops..."

 _ **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Bueno, la visita a Keiichi había sido un fracaso tremebundo y no había conseguido nada que pudiera serme útil, solo había gastado mi tiempo. Tuve que eliminar esa fotografía que le tome a Keii a escondidas, ya que inconsciente no me era de ninguna utilidad. Además, tuve que prometerle a Yamato que le daría dos pasteles para sus hijas a cambio de que nadie dijese que uno de sus prisioneros había sido atacado por una lunática con pinzas. Por lo menos me dejaron quedarme con el diente, podría dárselo su novia como suvenir de mi fabuloso viaje de visita a su amado.

Próxima parada; Belle Reve, como era popularmente conocida. O como fue oficialmente nombrada, _Tokeisai; Tokyo Sandai no Keimusho_. O prisión de máxima seguridad en español.

Pidiéndole a uno de los guardias que me diera un aventón en una de las patrullas de la prisión, fui trasladada con ligera rapidez hacia una de las prisiones más importantes del país. Ubicada en ya saben dónde, Taitō, me esperaba una de las dos pruebas más duras del día; Tratar con una ogresa iracunda y coja.  
No les voy a mentir, de camino hacia el complejo subterráneo, sentí en más de una ocasión como los nervios comenzaban a invadirme, y la idea de saltar mientras el vehículo seguía en marcha me era muy tentadora. Después de todo, todo el mundo sabe que enfrentar cara a cara a un humano es muy distinto que tener a una mujer de dos metros de alto y con una fuerza paras de destruir un auto a puño limpio.

Ya estaba lista, decidida a saltar y esperar que el próximo autobús escolar me aplastase como si fuera un gatito, cuyos números de decesos han estado misteriosamente en aumentos estas últimas semanas. Pero no tuve en cuenta algunos detalles; Que uno, no estamos en América y los autobuses escolares nipones no son conducidos por gorilas miopes. Y dos, que cuando tomé el valor de abrir la puerta y saltar, terminé cayendo de cara sobre el frío asfalto, frente a un edificio un tanto pequeño a simple vista, tal vez mas diminuto que un mini-súper.

Mi intento de suicidio no había dado frutos, otro día será.

Dando un pesado suspiro de resignación, tomé mis cosas que yacían a un lado y caminé hacia el interior con paso firme, casi como si realmente me creyera que todo saldría bien.  
Dentro de esa pequeña sala, sólo se encontraba una puerta metálica enorme, como si se tratase del bunker de seguridad más grande la historia. Pasándola, hallé un escritorio y una recepcionista leyendo una revista de modas. Típico. Me acerqué a ella con la misma firmeza que antes, toqué una diminuta campanita que se encontraba en su escritorio y esperé a que su atención se concentrara en mí.

¡Ja! Buena broma. Soy Emily Wilde, ¿recuerdan?

Cinco minutos, cinco malditos minutos esperando a obtener su atención y nada. La muy perra seguía leyendo su revista mientras pasaba las páginas. Comenzaba a creer que era familiar de Smith, notando su tan poco interés por su trabajo y puesto. Ya cansada de estar de pie, luciendo (aún más) como una idiota, comencé a tocar la campana de manera casi frenética mientras ella continuaba sonriendo y pasando las malditas páginas de su dichosa revista.

Cuando sentí que por fin la campana iba a explotar por la excesiva fuerza ejercida, la chica colocó su mano casi de golpe sobre la mía, deteniendo mi insistencia. –"Deja las pizzas aquí y lárgate, los muchachos tienen mucha hambre y no creo que sea buena idea que sigas aquí cuando ellos lleguen para la hora del almuerzo..." – Dijo, sin despegar su vista de la revista y con la misma expresión de desinterés.

¿Quién diablos se cree que soy? ¿La repartidora de una porno cliché? ¿Y qué les pasa hoy en día a las recepcionistas? ¿Desde cuándo se transformaron en perezosos antropomórficos?

¡Se acabó, estoy harta! Creo que una vena en mi frente está a punto de estallar. Retiré mi mano de la campanita, revisé rápidamente mi bolsillo y saqué de este una pequeña credencial.  
Le quité la revista de sus manos y antes de que reprochara algo o simplemente llamase a seguridad, me estampé la credencial en su frente, muy pegada a sus ojos.

–"Mi nombre es Emily Wilde, señorita. Trabajadora del Programa de Intercambio Cultural Interespecies y secretaria principal de Monster Ops: Neutralization. Por si no lo ha notado, a-mi-ga... "– Atisbé una pequeña placa en su pecho, para verificar su nombre. –"Daiki, estoy aquí para interrogar a una de sus más recientes reclusas; La señorita Sayuri, acusada de asaltar el restaurante Aizawa ayer por la tarde. Así que le diré que, por favor, abra esa puerta y me permita la entra a la zona de las celdas antes de que tenga que hablar con sus superiores. O mejor aún, con el director de la prisión."

La chica simplemente levantó una de sus cejas mientras mantenía una expresión seria todo el tiempo que pude atraer su atención con esas simples palabras. Como si con esa expresión me estuviera diciendo; "¿En serio crees que me tragaré eso?", observaba una y otra vez mi cara para luego contemplar nuevamente mi identificación; como si estuviese analizándola en caso de que fuese falsa.  
Sonrió para sí misma, y como si nada, volvió a su posición original; leyendo su puta revista mientras que yo me quedé con el brazo estirado, fútilmente.

–"¿Veinticinco años? Pff, sí claro, señora."–Dijo de la nada, con su vista fija aun en la revista de moda ¿Masculina? –"No sé que está buscando exactamente señora, pero este no es el lugar indicado, le recomiendo que vaya a-"

...

¿A-acaba de llamarme señora...?

M-mis putos oídos no me engañan, los limpié bien esta mañana con el cepillo de dientes de Max. Esta fresca hija de puta me llamó señora; lo que equivale a llamarme anciana, o como decimos en Argentina, una vieja chota.

¡La razón por la que tengo un aspecto tan terrible es porque duermo muy poco! ¡Apenas cumplí los veinticinco, estoy en mi mejor época! ¡Carajo, aún me entra mi vestido de mi fiesta de quince años! ¡Ni las cincuenta mil operaciones de Madonna logran ese nivel de conservación!

La vena que estaba a punto de estallar en mi frente minutos atrás, por fin explotó y estaba decidida a descargar toda mi ira, contra la maldita, el personal de seguridad, con Jaëgersturm, Geber, quien sea con tal de desquitarme por la mierda que ya comenzaba a vivir desde horas tan tempranas ¡Nadie debe hacer enojar a alguien tan inestable!

–"Quisiera hablar con la señorita Harumi, por favor..."– Solicité, mascullando entre dientes, dando el cien por ciento de mis facultades para no saltarle al cuello a esa mocosa mal educada.

–"Y yo quisiera ser doctora. Señora, retírese por favor."–

¡Vete a la mierda; tu, tu mama, Saori, Smith, Sigmund Freud! ¡Tú y cada uno de esos estúpidos pueden irse al carajo y mandarme postales desde allá! La credencial, hecha de plástico, terminó con forma de acordeón al momento en que cerré mi mano. Para ese momento ya estaba invadida por la furia. Comencé a correr hacia la gran compuerta metálica y me puse a golpearla salvajemente, exigiendo a gritos que la abrieran.

–"Yo te que tú, no haría eso..."–Ignoré su advertencia, solo me dediqué a seguir con mi rabieta, queriendo abrir la puerta de la forma que fuese necesaria.  
Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar y la puerta lentamente comenzó a abrirse, dejándome la vista perfecta de un pasillo realmente extenso.

Y una docena de guardias fuertemente armados dirigiéndose hacia mí.

En menos de tres segundos, mi nariz ya se encontraba besando el suelo. Conté al menos unos tres policías que trataban con todas sus fuerzas de someterme y posiblemente ponerme bajo arresto. Traté de vociferar quién era y para quienes trabajaba, que no era una revoltosa adolescente y que solo era una inocente empleada que hacía su trabajo con las mejores intenciones, todo fuera por el bien público.

Pero no, solo alcancé a darle una patada en las joyas familiares a uno de los guardias; y mientras este se revolcaba de dolor en el piso y otro mantenía su rodilla sobre mi cuello, pude estirar mi brazo y tomar su radio portátil para comenzar a gritar por auxilio.

–"¡Harumi, ¿Estás ahí?! ¡Mueve tu asqueroso trasero aquí y ayúdame con estos idiotas!"–Grité antes de que alguien me quitara la radio de mi mano. Levanté la vista y era la misma odiosa chica quien ahora me observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios y sosteniendo la radio por su antena, como si se burlara de mí. Y es que era así, la desgraciada se reía de mí por lo bajo; podía escucharla perfectamente.

Mientras comenzaba a maldecir en voz alta y a gritar que me soltaran de inmediato antes de que informara a Smith con mi última llamada que tenia por derecho, comencé a oír unos fuertes pasos al final del pasillo. Y como si Dios por fin me hubiese escuchado, no como la noche anterior, por fin mi heroína había llegado para salvarme y justo a tiempo, antes que me llevaran a una celda asquerosa.

–"¡Suelten a esa chica inmediatamente!"–Dijo una imponente voz.

Midiendo poco más de dos metros y medio de alto, un par de cuernos sobre su cabeza, de piel verde y cabello de color violeta, una troll de nombre Harumi se posicionó ante mí, dejándome muy en claro su superioridad ante los demás oficiales. Éstos me soltaron inmediatamente y retrocedieron unos metros, por precaución. Nacida en Dakota del Norte, Estados Unidos, esta torpe y adorable muchacha está a cargo de algunos de los sectores más problemáticos de la prisión, y fue a la vez una de las impulsoras de que el proyecto de la misma fuera llevado ante el gobierno y convencerlos de construir el enorme complejo. Yo misma me mantuve al tanto de ello, este lugar no es tan viejo como podría aparentar.  
Si bien puede parecer un poco intimidante debido a su gran tamaño y las reacciones de los demás oficiales, Haru resulta ser un sol tan grande como Tionishia.

En todos los aspectos imaginables.

Sin perder tiempo, me puse de pie y rápidamente tomé mi mochila, la cual se me había caído cuando el comité de bienvenida se presentó. Ya un poco cansada por el tiempo desperdiciado, caminé rumbo a Harumi y ella extendió sus brazos frente a mí, esperando que la salude con un abrazo de oso como a ella tanto le gustaba.

Pero no, ignoré su acción por completo y la esquive, pasándola de largo. Juro que pude oír como algo dentro de ella se rompía en mil pedazos. No les voy a mentir, sí estaba enojada.

–"Ven aquí..."–Ordené haciendo un ademán con mi mano, mientras que la susodicha recogía los pedazos imaginarios de su pulverizado corazoncito del piso. –"¡Ven aquí!" –Exclamé más fuerte, tratando de sonar lo más autoritaria posible a la vez que me detenía en medio del pasillo, esperando a que la troll se acercase.  
Puede que parezca muy mansa; pero si hablamos de rangos, es ella quien está cerca de la cima de la pirámide jerárquica. Pero eso no era un impedimento para mí, nunca lo es.  
Harumi se acercó tímidamente hacia mi posición con la cabeza agachada y alguna que otra lagrimita en su ojo derecho. Adorable, pero no lo suficiente como para que la perdonase. Cuando por fin estaba a mi lado, aproveché para darle un buen tirón de oreja.

–"¡Ay, ay! ¡D-duele!"–Se quejó, mientras yo retomaba mi caminata.

–"Sabías que vendría a ver a esa inmunda ogresa y sabes que tan paranoicos son los guardias en este lugar ¿Tan difícil era esperarme en la entrada?"–Comencé a tirar más fuerte de su oreja mientras aceleraba el paso.

–"¡F-fue un accidente y lo sabes!" –Protestó.

–"¡El haberlas conocido a ustedes fue un accidente!"–Con algo de fuerza y como castigo, hice que Harumi chocara contra una de las paredes y estampé su cara contra el concreto.  
No me preocupaba, su fuerza era tan grande que ese tipo de golpes no eran más que cosquillas para ella.  
Mientras mi torpe amiga se ponía de pie y me seguía a una distancia un tanto prudente; yo continué mi trayecto hacia el detector de metales, donde un guardia humano me ordenó que me posicionara detrás de una línea roja marcada en el suelo.

–"N-No digas ese tipo de cosas, Emy; me harás sentir mal..."

–"¿A si? Pues mira el inmundo trabajo que tengo, yo me siento mal a diario." –Respondí, aún colérica, mientras el detector comenzaba a sonar frenéticamente en la zona de mi cráneo.

–"¿Que caraj-?"–Dijo el guardia, lógicamente.

–"Es una pinza."

Prefiero no entrar en detalles.

Observándome de manera sorprendida e incluso aterrada, el oficial siguió su trabajo en busca de metales posiblemente peligrosos.  
Mientras que a lo lejos, pude notar perfectamente como un grupo pequeño conformado por dos liminales y tres humanos se acercaban a nuestra posición, todos armados con Colt M4A1 SOPMOD Block I y alguna que otra Heckler & Koch G36. Todos iban protegidos con trajes especiales antidisturbios. Sonreí al identificar solo a uno de esos liminales.

–"Adivina quién le arrancó las muelas a un prisionero hoy. O mejor aún, te reto a adivinar quien tiene que visitar a una ogresa asquerosa y a una Wyvern iracunda." –Exclamé al momento en que una mujer lagarto de verdes escamas se acercaba, esbozando una sonrisa.

–"Señorita, le dije que no puede pasar, tiene que dejar todos los objetos metálicos."–Me dijo el guardia.

–"¡¿También tengo que quitarme la sortija de los pies?!"

–"Tranquilo, déjala pasar."–Ordenó la mujer lagarto, deteniéndose a pocos metros de mí. –"De todas maneras, no tiene dinero ni para un par de tijeras."

Ese moco verde de dos patas y de cabello rojizo es Coralina; una mujer lagarto que fue de las primeras liminales a las cuales les di el sí para entrar al país. Nacida en las húmedas selvas colombianas, esta lagartija bípeda ha sido uno de los mejores miembros de seguridad que se pudo conseguir para tratar con liminales, todo gracias a sus servicios con la policía colombiana cuando se trataba de capturar a los narcos y sus afiliaciones con extraespecies.  
Pero claro, para mí, ella no era más que otro dolor de cabeza. Lo que tenia de útil, también lo tenia de insoportable.

–"¿A qué se debe su visita señorita?"–Preguntó mientras yo me colocaba mi zapato de nuevo y tomaba mis cosas.

–"Sabes muy bien a que vine, lagarta color limón. Tengo que ver a esa molesta ogresa."

–"Mmm, qué raro." –Sacó una pequeña libretita color negro. –"No recuerdo que las visitas estuvieran asignadas para hoy."

–"Vamos, Cora, deja de fastidiar. Sabes que tengo que llenar un informe de asalto al Aizawa, y ver que de alguna forma esa maldita nos ayude a encontrar el paradero de esa banda de traficantes."–Las tres nos pusimos a caminar por los múltiples pasillos, recorriendo celda por celda, cada una de ellas bien resguardada por al menos cuatro guardias.

–"Sabes, nunca pensé verte así; tomando el rol de la heroína justiciera."

–"Es por mero interés propio, Cora. Mientras más rápido termine con ello, mas rápido podré tomarme unas vacaciones. Realmente no me interesa que pase con esas bandas."

–"Nosotras arriesgando el trasero atrapando a estas escorias para que personas como tú puedan dormir tranquilas, y tú quejándote por llenar algo de papeleo. A veces no logro entender a los humanos."–Protestó, pero nada como un buen golpe en las costillas no pueda arreglar.

–"¿Has tenido más trabajo de lo normal, Emy?"–Preguntó Haru.

–"Mas del que me gustaría, cariño. No he dormido muy bien que digamos."

–"Si quieres, Haru puede ponerte a dormir en cualquier momento. Eso sí, no te aseguramos que vuelvas a despertar, la pobrecilla aun no controla muy bien su fuerza."

–"S-solo han habido algunos descuidos, no es para tanto..."

–"¿Que no es para tanto? Noqueaste al muchacho de la cafetería solo porque te ofreció doble ración. ¡Pensaste que te llamo gorda! ¡Por culpa tuya he comido pizza por casi dos semanas! ¡Ya no lo soporto!"

–"¡É-Él se lo buscó! No tenía que ser tan grosero. Estoy segura que tengo las caderas más anchas que el mes pasado."–Dijo, algo apenada y volteando ligeramente la mirada hacia su trasero. Sí que es grande... y suave. –"¿Y qué opinas, Emy? ¿Crees que ha crecido un poco desde la última vez que nos vimos?"

–"No voy a mirar, Harumi, no quiero caer en la tentación." –Atrás, Satanás, porque buena de caderas estás.

–"¿A eso llamas caderas anchas? ¿Acaso has visto las mías? Pareciese que crecen a cada paso que doy."

–"Te dije que dejaras de comer porquerías, Cora. Esas malditas alas de pollo se te irán a los glúteos y a tu cerebro."

–"Ojalá fueran alitas de pollo, estoy harta de comer solamente pizza. Te hincaría el diente ahora mismo, pero oí que las rubias tienen sarna."

Hablar con ellas es casi igual que hablar con Tara, a cada palabra que sale de su boca quiero callarlas con un buen golpe. Sin miedo absoluto a posibles represalias, únicamente saben quejarse de cuanto les había crecido el trasero, y cuan buenos eran los salarios de sus puestos. Pero es lo malo de ser su amiga, por más que las quiera y las odie, tengo que soportar sus quejidos cada vez que me encuentro con ellas fuera del horario del trabajo. Continuamos así; Caminando y charlando de temas varios; como cual empleada tenía el mejor trasero o los mejores pechos.

Temas de conversación perfectamente normales, si me lo preguntan.

Luego de pasar los siguientes treinta minutos discutiendo cosas sin sentido con ambas, me guiaron a mi verdadero objetivo: La celda de Sayuri.  
Sin miramientos y sin perder más de mi tiempo, por más que disfrutara estar rodeada de lame-almejas, les pedí a ambas que abrieran la puerta la puerta. El sonido de una alarma comenzó a resonar por el pasillo, advirtiendo a todos que la puerta de una de las celdas comenzaba a abrirse.  
Armados con macanas eléctricas que fácilmente podrían matar a un humano promedio con un solo toque y con escudos antidisturbios hechos de hierro que fácilmente resistirían la munición de una ametralladora MG3; un grupo de al menos cinco orcos rodeó la salida en caso de que la reclusa intentase escapar.

–"¡Equipo C, bloqueen toda posible vía de escape!"–Se escuchó una voz masculina por uno de los parlantes del pasillo. Probablemente era quien estaba en la sala de control y permitía acceso a las celdas.

En cuando la puerta se abrió en su totalidad, pude distinguir a la ogresa; de rodillas y encadenada a la pared de brazos, piernas y cuello, todo gracias a grilletes y cadenas tan grandes como si pertenecieran al mismísimo destructor ARA Almirante Brown D-10.  
Todo el personal que se encontraba ahí se hizo a un lado, permitiéndome el paso para entrar en la sala donde la ahora coja criminal me saludaba con una fría mirada que auguraba muerte, desgracia y posiblemente huesos rotos; todo eso acompañado con un rugido tan grueso que provocó que el piso temblase un poco. Y eso que es una prisión subterránea.

Tanto mis amigas como un par de guardias fueron muy insistentes en acompañarme todo el tiempo que perdurara el interrogatorio; pero yo les insistí que no era necesario. La poca experiencia que tenía me era suficiente como para encarar a cualquier liminal, no importaba que raza fuese, decía mi orgullo. Otro de los pedidos que los sorprendió fue el hecho de que cerraran la puerta para mantener un poco más discreta nuestra charla, y ver si de esa forma lograba que la ogresa entrara en confianza y no fuera tan testaruda como su novio.

Se negaron por supuesto, no hace falta remarcarlo demasiado; Harumi casi comienza a lagrimear pensando en mis más de mil y un maneras de morir trágicamente a manos de una mujer tan violenta como lo era Sayu. Dios, incluso comenzó a nombrarme una por una las razones por las que podría morir ahí dentro. Y yo que pensaba que Kimihito era el único que tenía que soportar dramas trágicos. Me pregunto si Haru conocerá a esa dichosa sirenita estirada. Tal vez le dio clases o algo por el estilo.  
En cuanto a Cora; ella me obligó a firmar un contrato en la que la libraba de toda responsabilidad legal en caso de que cuanto abrieran esa puerta, mi cabeza estuviera en las fosas de esa bestia y mi cuerpo se balanceara inerte y empalando en su cuerno. Y claro, también tuve que prometerle que todas mis pertenencias pasarían a ser de su propiedad.

En parte se lo agradecí, prefiero darle mi basura antes que dejársela a Max y a la araña. Ellos no merecen tan brutal castigo.

La compuerta comenzó a cerrarse nuevamente, dejando a toda persona o liminal uniformado fuera de nuestra vista o de esas cuatro paredes. Me di el lujo de contemplar el pequeño panorama ante mí; paredes blancas, filas de barrotes en medio de la habitación que me separaban de la liminal, cadenas de irrompible metal, y claro, la anfitriona quien me daba la bienvenida a su hermosa morada solitaria.

Di algunos pasos, siempre tratando de mantener una ligera sonrisa tranquila, sin mostrar ningún rastro de burla. Me detuve al llegar a la zona de loa barrotes, tentada en más de un momento en sujetarlos, pero me contuve al voltear la vista hacia una de las paredes; "Peligro, Barrotes Eléctricos", buen detalle el dejarlo ahí, un paso en falso y hubiera terminado toda achicharrada.

–"Es un ambiente un tanto... insulso, para alguien de su categoría, señorita. Sin una sola ventana para que el sol pueda entrar y iluminar sus mañanas, un espacio completamente monocromático y aburrido. Casi una pesadilla orwelliana. Por cosas como esas, es que agradezco no ser tú, a pesar de mi aburrido empleo."– ¿Estaba disfrutando esto? Carajo, sí. ¿Estaba abusando de la poca autoridad que poseía? Por su pollo, ¿Tendría repercusiones? Probablemente no, ya que no hay testigos. ¡Al carajo las reglas, quiero algo de satisfacción!

Sayuri ni se inmutó en lo absoluto, solo se dedicó a seguirme con la mirada en lo que yo me sentaba en el suelo, apoyando mi espalda contra la pared, permitiéndome estirar un poco mis brazos y piernas. –"Mi nombre es Emily Wilde, señorita Sayuri. Trabajo para el Programa de Intercambio Interespecies. He venido aquí personalmente porque tenemos algunos asuntos que resolver con respecto a los incidentes ocurridos en el restaurante Aizawa el día de ayer.

Como sabrá señorita, usted ha sido condenada a seis años de prisión sin posibilidad de libertad condicional debido a los siguientes crímenes; robo a mano armada a un-"

–"Bla, bla, bla..."–Me interrumpió con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro. –"¿Siempre hablas tanto?"–Así que nuestra maldita amiga sabe hablar. Ignoré ese comentario; era una señal, tratar con ella sería mucho más difícil que de lo que pensaba.

–"Verá, señorita; tanto usted como su compañero están en una situación ya de por sí complicada. Su compañero ha sido noqueado debido un golpe seco en la mandíbula, y usted tiene una herida de bala en su pierna derecha y su cuerno sufrió una fisura pequeña. Todas las lesiones ya nombradas fueron producidas debido al desafortunado encuentro que ambos tuvieron con el subteniente Roberto García De La Madrid..."–Todavía siento rabia con solo oír el nombre de ese tipo. Me las pagarás, desgraciado salta-muros; por tu culpa estoy aquí en primer lugar. –"En fin, nosotros sabemos que ustedes dos pertenecen a una banda criminal que en ocasiones suelen aliarse con cárteles para realizar asaltos, pasar contrabando o simplemente hacer trabajos de sicarios.

La Viuda Negra, ese es el único nombre registrado que tenemos por el momento. Los registros de la policía no han servido de mucho, sólo hemos podido llegar a algunos cargamentos de armas o drogas, nada que nos ayude a dar con-"

–"Al grano..."

¿Te estoy quitando mucho tiempo? Digo, no es como si estuvieras llegando tarde a una cita.

–"Ok, si así lo desea, seré directa. He venido aquí con la idea de que tal vez, fuera usted quien nos ayudase a llegar a dicha banda. Si usted nos proporciona asistencia, quizás podríamos llegar a un acuerdo para recompensarla; Darle algunos beneficios, como dos comidas al día o incluso una televisión para usted. De las viejitas a base de tubos de cátodos, claro, pero algo es algo.

Lamentablemente, el acuerdo solo llegaría a ese tipo de beneficios, ya que sus antecedentes, según el acta, son muy graves como para que el gobierno siquiera llegase a considerar su liberación o una reducción de condena." –Rodó los ojos, convencerla será más difícil de lo que pensé.

Se mantuvo callada el resto de la charla. Recurrí a todo los métodos que podía usar debido a mi ya escasa paciencia; mas baratijas que podría instalar en su celda, una cama, una mesa, darle una hora de té, visitas higiénicas en esas frías noches de luna llena. Intenté todo lo que estaba a mi alcance. ¡Joder! Incluso me inventé algunas patrañas, como que tendría un día a la semana para salir. Todo tipo de basura con tal de obtener una respuesta de ella.

–"¿Qué hay de Keiichi? ¿El tendrá algún beneficio de esto?"

–"Desafortunadamente, ya hemos hablado con su compañero, y este se ha negado rotundamente a querer colaborar con nosotros y-"

–"Ni en sueños."

No puedo creer que este saco de carne con estrógeno híper-desarrollado sea tan é un pesado suspiro, nombrar a Keii fue suficiente como para que mandara al diablo el protocolo y comenzara a tomar medidas desesperadas. ¿La desgraciada no quiere hacer las cosas por las buenas? me parece perfecto, no voy a rogarle a nadie. Nunca tuve que hacerlo y no pienso empezar con esta perra que se cree la muy salsa sólo porque ha intentado matar a alguien.

–"¿Te importa mucho ese muchacho, no?"–Lancé una pregunta al aire, centrando toda mi atención sobre mi celular y comenzando a teclear. Sayuri trató de evitar mirarme fijamente, pero era inútil que fingiera, hasta un anciano de noventa y cinco años con cataratas se daría cuenta que muy en el fondo le preocupa el destino de su amado.

A ver si esto es de tu talla grandulona.

Saqué una pequeña bolita de papel del bolsillo de mi pantalón y la arrojé cerca de la mano derecha de la ogresa. Ella me observó, confundida. Quizás en su cabeza rondaba la idea de que le estaba jugando una broma, o que simplemente se me dio a gana el empezar a arrojarle basura. Le ordene que lo desenvolviera, y con algo de dificultad, usó sus dedos libres para lentamente quitar el papel rojo y algo húmedo que envolvía el pequeño objeto.

La primera expresión que dio fue confusión; En su mano tenía un diente humano completamente roto y envuelto en una servilleta absolutamente empapada en sangre.  
Lo soltó casi de inmediato, no sin antes exclamar cuan asqueada estaba por mi pequeño presente.

No le di tiempo a decir ni una sola palabra, muchísimo menos a suspirar; abrí una de las imágenes de la galería de mi celular y lo coloqué a una distancia prudente de los barrotes, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que ella pudiera apreciar los megapixeles a la perfección. Dejé que contemplara la imagen por unos segundos, que se tomara el tiempo que fuese necesario para que la admirase y que no perdiera detalle alguno de lo mostrado ante sus ojos.

Al cabo dos minutos en los que me tomé el tiempo para morderme las uñas y tararear una melodía, que posiblemente tocaría mas adelante cuando consiguiese una guitarra nueva, tomé el interés necesario como para voltear a ver a la ogresa. Su expresión era la esperada; o mejor dicho, la más obvia, con los ojos abiertos como un plato de porcelana fina y la boca de mayores dimensiones. Como predije, la susodicha no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la fotografía.

Retiré la pantalla de su rango visual, sólo para poder contemplarla yo misma, y darme a mí también el lujo de disfrutar de las vistas. En la imagen se podía distinguir a la perfección al pobre de Keiichi, en un estado que cualquier medico competente podría catalogar como crítico: Noqueado, con la boca completamente ensangrentada al igual que el resto de su camisa, hematomas en toda la cara al igual que marcas en su cuello, como si le hubiesen dado la segunda paliza más grande de su vida; sólo que en esta ocasión, los perpetradores habían vuelto a terminar el trabajo.

Desvié la mirada hacia la reclusa, quien aún seguía con su expresión de espanto en la cara, como si hubiese visto un video de desmembramientos en vivo o una actualización nueva de ´No es fácil ser una garrapata´. Dios, esa cosa sí que es terrible y creo que sería demasiado para la pobrecita.  
Era obvio hasta para un becario en anatomía que la apariencia casi bestial de la paliza dada al pobre muchacho no era más que puro teatro; Yamato me había permitido maquillar un poco a Keii para que su querida novia creyese que lo habían golpeado hasta casi matarlo. Usando un poco de mi propio maquillaje personal; me tomé la molestia de engalanar al joven para su debut ante las cámaras.

No era nada profesional, pero bueno, tampoco es que trabaje en Hollywood.

Creí escuchar un quejido de parte de la susodicha, ya que mantuvo la cabeza gacha desde el momento en que aparté el aparato de su campo visual.

–"Tu novio es algo bocón, ¿lo sabías? Además de tener un pésimo aliento..."–Tiré al azar, esperando una reacción de ella. La que fuese.

Movió ligeramente su cabeza. No hacía más que mover sus dedos, posiblemente observando el diente de su amado-odiado compañero. Escuche algunos sollozos, creo que intentaba retener las ganas de plañir al imaginarse lo peor para su compañero de juerga.

Quien lo diría; la maldita tiene corazón.

–"¿Qué mierda hicieron?" –Preguntó con voz quebrada y bastante gruesa. El sonido de las cadenas moviéndose me distrajo. Al mirarla directamente a los ojos, pude entender perfectamente cuales eran los pensamientos y sentimientos que en ese momento le invadían tanto el cerebro como el corazón. Hipotéticamente, claro; dudaba que ella poseyera alguno. Su cara, completamente arrugada, formando así una expresión colérica. Atisbé cómo presionaba los dientes y hacia que los mismos crujiesen en un despliegue de bruxismo puro, aunados a los bufidos constantes que daba como si fuese un toro embravecido.  
La sonrisa que se dibujó en mi, hasta ese momento, precario y algo descuidado rostro era más grande y gruesa que la tinta con la que Gerald Scarfe y Ralph Steadman hacían volar en sus hojas blancas, como si se tratasen de cuervos de mal agüero.

–"¡¿Qué mierda hicieron?!"–Gritó, dejándome algo aturdida por unos momentos. Luego de limpiarme los oídos y asegurarme de que aun era capaz de oír sus improperios, volví mi vista hacia la ogresa, quien estaba haciendo todo lo posible para liberarse de sus ataduras. Odio admitirlo; pero verla en ese estado me llenaba de fatua satisfacción, el ver como alguien claramente superior se encontraba ahora mismo bajo mi control.  
Por lo general suelo ser muy piadosa con las extraespecies y demás personas, pero ese tipo de cariño me lo reservo solo para seres queridos o liminales indefensos. Los criminales nunca estuvieron en esa lista.

Me puse de pie, estirando mis piernas un poco, sintiendo ese molesto, y a la vez delicioso, hormigueo al experimentar cómo la sangre de mis piernas volvía a circular con normalidad. Me agaché frente a Sayu, que para ese punto aun seguía con sus inútiles intentos de poder fugarse del agarre de esta prisión – "No creo que sea necesario preocuparte por él, está bien, en partes..." –Eso es humor de verdad niños, tomen nota y aprendan de la tía Emy. – "Pero no desperdiciemos MI valioso tiempo hablando de Keiichi ¿Capisce? Charlemos de lo verdaderamente importante y la razón principal por la que me tomo tantas molestias." –Egocentrismo y vanidad, me gusta la mezcla de ambos cuando me lo permito.

– "Escúpalo de una maldita vez, señorita Sayuri; ¿Qué o quién es La Viuda Negra y cómo llegamos a ellos?" –

El sonido de una par de cadenas rompiéndose hizo que la sangre del cuerpo se me helara.

Creo que necesito ropa interior nueva y un par de pantalones... y no tengo con qué comprarlos. La vida es cruel.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

– "¡ABRAN LA PUERTA!"

¡Dejando de lado la vez que cambie la sal de un salero en un restaurante por polvo de cocaína, esta ha sido sin duda la peor idea que he tenido en mi puta vida!

–"¡ABRAN LA PUTA PUERTA!"–Volví a gritar aterrada y casi al límite del llanto. Me encontraba con la espalda contra la pared, literalmente hablando, esquivando los golpes que la ogresa lanzaba contra mí, intentando atraparme. ¿Cómo? Pues digamos que sus constantes intentos de liberarse dieron frutos. Como si estuviese robando una bicicleta, rompió las cadenas que la retenían con bastante facilidad. Y no sólo eso, sino que también pudo aflojar los agarres de sus piernas y con una sola mano logró moldear los barrotes a su gusto, lo suficiente como para poder sacar su brazo e intentar atrapar a su torturadora.

¡Pero si soy buena gente!

¡¿Y qué clase de incompetente permite que una criminal peligrosa sea sometida con tan precarios instrumentos?! ¡Hagan mantenimiento en este lugar por el amor del Arconte de Bizancio! La maldita está dispuesta a destriparme enterita y usar mis órganos para hacer una asado. Lo sabía, podía sentirlo en mi esfínter y verlo en sus ojos. Quiere sacarme la espina dorsal de un solo tirón y usarla de mondadientes. ¡Ni en tus putos sueños maldita! ¡Si la zorra palurda que tienes por novio tiene aliento a dragón, ni quiero imaginarme cómo será el tuyo!

¡Mierda, me arrancó el zapato! ¡Quiero a mi mami!

–"¡TE EMPALARÉ EN UN POSTE DE LUZ. PUTA DE MIERDA!"–Gritó, completamente endemoniada. Juro que puedo ver fuego saliendo de su boca. – "¡¿QUÉ LE HICIERON A KEIICHI?!" –Me limité a no responderle, estaba lo demasiado asustada como para poder hacerlo siquiera con gesticulaciones.

– "¡Abran, por Aracne, Minerva y esas mierdas en las que creen ustedes; abran la puta puerta por lo que más quieran!"–Si tenía orgullo, ya lo perdí. Comencé a lagrimear al ver como las grandes manos de mi futura verdugo se acercaban cada vez más a mí.

Así que de esta manera concluye todo. Así terminan las desventuras de la gran y deliciosa Emily Wilde, sin poder ver a su banda favorita en vivo y aún menos el saber que es el dar a luz a una pequeña. Tantos sueños y metas se desvanecen lentamente ante mis ojos mientras veo a la muerte, la tan horrenda y espantosa muerte, tocando lentamente a mi puerta ¿Eres tú, oh, Gran Lorelei? ¿En serio eres tú? Mi cuerpo está listo...

Solo me queda pensar y pedir perdón por todas aquellas cosas que aun tenía pendientes en este mundo:

Tara, lamento no poder besarte una vez más antes de partir y lamento no haber encontrado a tu hermana. Max, siento no haber sido más sincera contigo y espero que logres perdonarme lo ocurrido en Lanus. Sandy, perdón no poder cumplir nuestro sueño de tener nuestro propio casino con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas. Sauri, me disculpo por no haberte ayudado más a conseguir una pareja competente. Lamento rotundamente el no haber podido conocer a Dyne Nikos y contemplar ese trasero por el cual he oído mil y un historias, y que en mis días más grises en los baños de La Catedral fueron el centro de mis pensamientos para deshacerme del estrés. Smith, eres un incordio y no te quiero. Y Jaëgersturm… ¡Oh, querida germana! Nunca llegué a conocerte en persona y dudo que eso se haga una realidad viendo mi situación actual, pero no puedo estar más agradecida con tu patria por darme la oportunidad de haber compartido parte de mi vida, y de mi cama, con alguien de tu nacionalidad.

Pero además eso, tú, maldita zanquilarga, me diste más trabajo del que me gustaría desde que supe de tu maldita existencia, así que espero te arrolle un camión. Y si llegase a morir, voy y te jalo los pedipalpos en la noche. ¡Y también te agarro la cuca, para que valga la pena!

Una vez que mi mente estuvo ligeramente limpia de pecados, comencé a golpear la puerta con la misma desesperación que antes, sólo que esta vez nadie se salvaría de mis injurias.

–"¡ABRAN LA PUERTA! ¡ABRAN, HIJOS DE UNA GRAN-!"

–"¿Estará llorando? Mierda, porque no traje mi cámara."

–"No lo sé, ¿Estás segura que fue buena idea dejarla ir sola? Temo de que algo le pase."

–"¡Estoy viva, abran la puerta!" – Imploré clemencia, rogándole a los dioses egipcios para que esa maldita compuerta se abriera y pudiera irme de este maldito lugar para nunca más volver.

–"Lo siento Emy, nos encantaría ayudarte, pero ya es hora del almuerzo." –

–"¡¿Es en serio, Haru?! ¡¿Me abandonarás después de todo?!"

–"Perdón, es que estamos algo hambrientas, ¿Quieres que Cora te traiga algo? La muy gruñona sigue enfadada por tener que seguir comiendo pizza por otra semana más."

–"Harumi, cariño ¿De qué lado estas?"

–"N-no lo sé, es muy confuso todo esto..." –

–"¡¿Así es como me agradecen todo lo que he hecho por ustedes?! ¡¿Por las incontables veces que les salvé el trasero a ustedes y sus anfitriones por hacer estupideces?! ¡¿Qué clase de amigas son?!"

–"Las únicas en nuestra clase."–Exclamaron con un singular tono alegre.

Debería replantearme las decisiones en mi vida, eso es un hecho. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera amistadas tan egoístas e insensibles? Lo ignoro. Creo que yo misma me lo busqué a sabiendas de como soy realmente. Tal vez el todopoderoso Ramsés II, acompañado de todos sus descendientes, me arrojaba este castigo divino desde la barca de Amón-Ra como reprimenda por mis pecados pasados, presentes y, si llego a salir viva, futuros en mi haber. Como si hubiese sido yo la que profanó su tumba.  
O tal fue por aquella novela que publiqué a los diecisiete llamada 'Condimentos'. Si ese es el caso, me merezco una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

¡Pero hoy no! ¡Por el amor a todo lo fálico del mundo, tengo mucho que vivir aún!

–"¡Dejen de ser tan idiotas y sáquenme de aquí!"–No voy a llorar, me prometí a mi misma que no lloraría.

–"Cora, creo que realmente la está pasando mal ahí dentro."

–"Ya, ya, relájate ¿Sí? Déjame disfrutarlo un poco más y te juro que la sacaremos ¿De acuerdo?"–La traición tenía rostro, y también tenía un grano en la nariz, que asco.

–"¡Ok, estoy de acuerdo!" –Smith tenía razón, las apariencias engañan. Y de qué manera más cruel vengo a aprender eso.

Estaba dispuesta a recriminar la existencia de ambas liminales, su permanencia en este lugar, en sus hogares y en el programa mismo; a gritarles sus verdades e injurias que harían ver a Trump como un recién nacido a mi lado. Estaba punto de comenzar a maldecir y gritar, tratando de distraer mi mente del pánico que sufría: hasta el momento en que sentí como un brazo ajeno sostenía mi piernecita, congelándome al instante y provocando que los colores de mi cara fueran tan marchitos como el miembro de un virgen de cuarenta años.

–"Te tengo, desgraciada..." –Esas palabras resonaban y golpeaban mi cerebro, quemando lentamente las pocas neuronas que aun tenia fijas en su lugar mi cabeza mientras oía como voces lúgubres susurraban dentro de mi mollera los pocos segundos de existencia que aún me quedaban.

–"¿N-No podemos habar como personas civilizadas? Somos buena gente después de- ¡Ay, por Jesucristo!" – ¿Acaso esa sombra oscura en el piso era una de esas temidas Dulluhans que recogen tu alma cuando tu hora por fin ha llegado? Ni te molestes cariño, mi alma no vale ni tres pesos argentinos como para que te tomes las molestias de usar tu guadaña ¿Porqué no llamas a uno de esos cachorritos de Tindalos? Quizás el pobrecito tiene hambre y quiera algún hueso que roer. Aprovecha ahora que la maldita me está por arrancar la pierna.

Dejé mis delirios inoportunos y erradiqué de mi mente todo recuerdo del Necronomicon, suficiente tenía con lo actual como para desea una muerte aun más cruel que esta. Debía aceptarlo, era el fin de mi vida, de mi carrera, de mi nula trayectoria musical, de mi sueños de convertirme en jeque y mudarme lo mas lejos de este inmundo lugar, y claro, era el final de mi pobre piernecita.  
Lancé un grito de dolor que haría que cualquier grito de Mandrágoraal momento en que es sacada de la tierra fuera un mal chiste, y posiblemente harían que el mismísimo Cthulhu despertase de las profundidades de R'lyeh y cruzase todo el océano Pacífico, sólo para darme una golpiza por haberlo despertado de su rica siesta.

¡Hasta las deidades tienen más descanso que yo!

¿La razón por la cual me encontraba gritando como una cría y delirando, cual araña zanquilarga? Simple, Sayuri había podido cumplir su objetivo principal de atacar a una inocente empleada del programa; Pudo arrastrarse lo más que pudo, a pesar de las pocas cadenas que aun le impedían mover el resto de su cuerpo, alcanzar mi pierna y estrujar mis huesos como si se tratasen de palillos chicos y ella fuese una clienta iracunda a quien no le dieron el platillo que quería.

¡Señora, si se relaja le daremos pan de ajo gratis, solo suelte esos utensilios, son el único par que poseemos!

El dolor era indescriptible; como si un camión de seis ruedas estuviese pasando sobre mi pierna en ese momento, ocasionando que, como dicen en mi país, me hiciese ver estrellas.  
Instintivamente, me sostuve lo más fuerte que pude del mecanismo del cerrojo de la compuerta, mientras ella aun tiraba de mí como si fuese una muñequita de trapo. Mientras más fuerte tiraba de mí, parte del mecanismo comenzó a ceder ¡Incluso se ahorraron el dinero en las puertas! ¿Qué clase de prisión es esta?! Comencé a patear el brazo de la ogresa sin resultado alguno. Era hora de comenzar el plan B; retorcerme como una salamandra con tal de que chocase con los barrotes eléctricos. Al primer forcejo que intente dar, ella comenzó a zarandear mi pierna intentando que me zafase de mi seguro agarre, incrementando el dolor en mi miembro inferior. Los maléolos me están matando y-

Crack...

Sip, definitivamente hay algo roto.

El sufrimiento ya me era más que insoportable, podía sentir como el trocánter de mi muslo lentamente comenzaba a separarse de mi cintura, los músculos de mis brazos me imploraban clemencia y la simple idea de entregarme a los fuertes brazos de la ogresa comenzaba a sonar tentadora.  
No estaba muy segura de si me había fracturado la pierna o simplemente fue un apretón lo suficientemente fuerte para que lanzara ese grito de dolor. De lo que si estoy segura, es que eso fue suficiente para convencer a los guardias de que algo no iba bien aquí dentro y tomaran el riesgo de mandar la compuerta al demonio.

Escuché un estruendo increíblemente fuerte, a la par de que una nube de polvo impregnaba la habitación entera y el olor a moho que impregnaba las paredes invadía nuestras vías respiratorias. Estaba aturdida por la repentina explosión, o eso era lo que creía en un principio. Un trozo de metal lo suficientemente grande logró golpear mi cabeza y dejarme más taruga de lo que ya de por sí estoy. Ya no podía sentir el piso, mi cuerpo y ni siquiera sabía si Sayuri había podio arrancar mi pierna o si ya me había liberado de su trampa mortal. ¿Cómo diablos iba a saberlo? Apenas si lograba estar lo bastante despierta como para saber dónde diablos estaba sentada.

Como si fuera el imponente Atlas, castigado por una fuerza celestial (Smith, en este caso) condenado a cargar sobre mis hombros a Urano (Mi trabajo); mis posibilidades de movimiento eran extremadamente nulas. Los malditos papeles se habían cambiado para mí por segunda vez en el día. Ahora me encontraba inerte en el suelo, sin poder sentir ni una sola fibra de mi pobre cuerpecito y con la mirada perdida y borrosa. Podía oír perfectamente cómo el equipo de seguridad entraba en el perímetro y hacían todo lo posible para contener a una iracunda ogresa, que parecía haberse librado de su correa a último momento y quería completar su trabajo.

Feneceré, pero al menos esa maldita no tendrá el privilegio de masticarme los ojos ¿Quien ríe ahora, cornuda? Yo gané, siempre gano. A excepción del UNO. Cada vez que juego con Tara y sólo me queda una sola carta para jugar, me cagan la jugada con un más cuatro.

Sentí como un par de brazos me cargaban con delicadez y celeridad a la vez. Esforcé lo mas que pude mi visión para encontrarme con una mancha verde grande con ligeros tonos de negro. Era Harumi, mi pequeño ángel de la guarda, quien me cargaba como la princesa de un bello cuento de hadas y que ella era el príncipe azul.

Es una lástima que tan adorable y romántico escenario fuese arruinado por posiblemente amputación de emergencia; sigo sin poder saber si me arrancó la pierna. Y yo que la adoraba tanto, era mi favorita a la hora de los juegos sádicos.  
Al menos ya terminé mi trabajo aquí y podre irme al hospital más cercano a que sea desmembrada por un doctor no muy competente.

Después de ese pensamiento, llegue a una conclusión: Realmente amo mi trabajo.

Y el sarcasmo.

Mientras tanto, oía cómo la ogresa era finalmente sometida a base de plomo inofensivo, obvias balas de goma y sedantes, y trasladada hacia una celda de mayor seguridad, cosa inútil creo yo. Haru comenzó a moverse por los diversos pasillos tratando de, supongo yo, llevarme hacia la salida. Traté de hablar, mover mis dedos, mi pierna sana, pero era inútil. Lo único que podía hacer era mantener los ojos abiertos y una boba sonrisa observaba como los enormes senos de la troll revotaban gracias al constante movimiento. Qué forma tan deífica de morir.

–"¡Quédate conmigo, Emy, vas a estar bien!" –Sonreí ante tales palabras, era grato escuchar una hermosa voz antes de comenzar a ser azotado por una diablilla en el más allá.

Aunque eso tampoco sonaba tan mal, y si se le sumaba un demonio fortachón, mucho mejor.

–"Ella está bien, Haru, deja de exagerar. Mira, te lo demostraré..." – ¿Recuerdan cuando mencioné cuanto odiaba a la escamosa? ¿No? Pues lo repetiré; La odio con todo mi duro y negro corazón. La muy descarada en vez de rodearme con besos y abrazos para tratar de que mi estado mejorase de alguna manera, no tuvo mejor idea que levantar su mano y golpear mi pierna herida, haciendo que despertara momentáneamente de mi pseudo-coma y lanzara el grito más fuerte de mi vida, sintiendo como mis cuerdas vocales sangraban por la fuerza ejercida.

Me desmayé, por supuesto. El dolor era tan grande que no pude soportar ni un minuto más.

Esta vez sí va en serio; si llego a sobrevivir a esto, renunciaré definitivamente.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

–"Bueno Emy, como podrás ver, realmente no hay fractura alguna en la zona del peroné y la tibia, por lo que tus sugerencias de "Una amputación urgente" o "Sacrifíquenme y denle mi cuerpo a los gatitos del callejón" no son necesarias." – Desperté una hora después en una de las tantas camillas de La Catedral; con una bolsa de hielo sobre mi cabeza y con mi pierna vendada hasta la rodilla. La primera en recibirme fue Saori, quien se había quedado a mi lado esperando a que despertase luego de hacerme una pequeña revisión. Luego de verme abrir los ojos y darme un pequeño chequeo, procedió a explicarme mi situación médica actual; la cual era muchísimo mejor de lo que esperaba. La sola idea de imaginarme un yeso en mi pierna y semanas de reposo encerrada en casa, soportando a esos dos, no me era una tragicomedia bastante agradable.

Luego de avisarles a mis "escoltas de confianza" que ya había despertado, Harumi por poco y derriba la puerta al entrar y casi se tiró de palomita a abrazarme con la mayor delicadeza posible, sólo para romper en llanto sobre mi regazo, implorándome perdón por haber creído que todo era una broma y no poder entrar a tiempo para ayudarme y evitarme tanto sufrimiento. Adoro a esta chica, realmente se asemeja mucho a Tio. Quien la vea en ese estado, tan débil y con esos ojitos de cachorrito, y aun así no sea capaz de perdonarla, merece morir.

En cuanto al moco verde parlante, ella sólo se limitó a saludarme y a pelar una naranja con el bisturí personal de Sao. Parece que durante mi estadía en los aposentos de Morfeo, ellas decidieron darse un tour por la cafetería; pero al menos podría haber robado un cuchillo, por el amor de Dios. Además de que demuestra cero interés y arrepentimiento por mi situación. Es por cosas como esas que terminaron contigo, maldita.

Pero mi vista ahora estaba fija en mi doctora amiga, quien mostraba ante mí unas pequeñas radiografías de mi pierna en una pantalla, dejándome en claro que en realidad no había ninguna fractura ni nada que arriesgase mis huesos.

–"En cuanto a tu brazo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, sólo fue un poco de presión lo que se ejerció sobre él; no hay peligro de desgarre. Pero, por desgracia, cuando esa condenada ogresa tomó tu pierna e hizo presión en ella, tú intentaste de todas las formas posibles zafarte de de su agarre, ¿cierto? Pues déjame decirte que el sobreesfuerzo que le diste a tu pierna, sumada a la fuerza de la susodicha, estiró de más los ligamentos de tu músculo óseo, provocando un desgarre de tipo dos, el punto intermedio entre el rango de peligro que existe. Aquello explica los fuertes dolores que has estado sintiendo y los enormes hematomas que han aparecido conforme avanzaron los minutos. Pero, ¡hey! Deberías sentirte afortunada, Wilde, no es nada grave.

Las fibras musculares se rompieron de manera homogénea, haciendo que el tejido muscular se lastimara sólo un poco. Suena cruel, pero es un precio mínimo a pagar por seguir viva; conociendo la fuerza de un liminal de su tamaño, arrancar tu pierna no debería haber sido un problema en absoluto. Tus reacciones y las del equipo de seguridad en Belle Reve fueron muy rápidas como para que ella tuviese tiempo a dejarte coja.

Lo mejor que puedo recomendarte es que hagas reposo total las próximas dos o tres semanas, aproximadamente, empezando desde hoy. Ponte una bolsa de hielo de siete a quince minutos, cuatro veces al día. Haz pequeños ejercicios de estiramiento de más o menos diez segundos, seis veces al día, todos los días una vez el dolor haya desaparecido. Y por el amor de Dios, no hagas sobreesfuerzo de nuevo con esa puta pierna, porque juro que si yo tengo que volver a soportar tu hedor a pies podridos de nuevo, yo misma te haré una operación sin anestesia." – Me dio las indicaciones del tratamiento que tenía que seguir al pie de la letra. Pero mi cerebro se desconectó en cuanto dijo que tendría que pasarme las siguientes semanas en cama.

¡No tendré que trabajar! ¡La vida es hermosa!

–"Bueno, al parecer, Wilde, sigues siendo afortunada. No perdiste la pata y además te darán vacaciones, no puedes quejarte." –Comentó Cora, comiendo su naranja de a gajos.

–"Es genial saber que podré descansar un poco luego de esta fatídica mañana ¿No te alegra eso, Haru?" –La susodicha aún se encontraba lagrimeando sobre mi regazo mientras que yo acariciaba su suave cabello, limitándose a asentir, dejando salir pequeños sollozos.

–"Sí, sí, muy lindo. Nosotras tenemos que volver a nuestros puestos de trabajo." –Dijo Cora, limpiándose las manos llenas de cítricos en el traje de Sao, quien se la quitó de las manos casi de inmediato.

–"Es verdad, olvidé que las prostitutas de la prisión las extrañarían." –Respondí, levantando levemente el rostro de Haru, obligándola a mirarme y limpiando una última lágrima que amenazaba con seguir arruinando su maquillaje. –"Ya es suficiente, jovencita, sabes que no me gustan las lágrimas de cocodrilo." –

–"En especial si eres tú la que está llorando."

–"Vuelve a la selva." –Creo que ya tuve suficiente de estas dos por hoy.

Ayudando a tranquilizar a Harumi de una vez por todas, saludé a ambas agentes antes de retirarse. Ellas prometieron visitarme en mi residencia una vez comenzara con mi reposo. Si llegan a visitarnos, tendré que idear un plan de escape para que Tara no sea vista. Pero me preocuparé por ello más tarde. Sao me proveyó de una muleta para que la tarea de caminar no fuese un martirio, pero eso no significaría que fuera menos doloroso. Cada paso que daba, era como si una Wyvern me suministrara pequeños piquetes con su aguijón tanto en mi pierna como en la zona del muslo. Solo rezo para que eso no fuera un mal augurio.

Me desplacé con algo de dificultad desde la camilla hasta el escritorio de la doctora, donde proseguí a tomar mi abrigo y mi mochila. Estaba que explotaba de alegría; podría por fin pasar tiempo de calidad en casa y por fin ponerme al tanto con mis cosas personales. Terminar de leer ese libro de Pablo Escobar que hacía tiempo quería concluir, podría tomar clases en línea sobre canto o tal vez jugar algo de ajedrez con los chicos. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer que simplemente no cabía en mi mente que esto estuviese pasando, estaba realmente feliz de poder darme un pequeño descanso. ¿Quién diría que, después de todo, este no resultó ser un día tan malo?

Me encontraba lista para partir a casa. Es una lástima que alguien más deba asistir a Geber, evitando una posible muerte a causa de su escamosa 'pareja', y visitar al pequeño Syd. Me hubiera gustado asistirlos personalmente y tener una que otra charla amena con ellos, pero la salud es primero, y mi cuerpecito sabe lo que quiere. Y lo que mi trasero quiere en este instante es reposar sobre mi sillón lleno de cucarachas o en mi cama.

Pero Saori tenía otros planes. Perversos planes.

–"Emy, ¿Podría hablar contigo?" – Preguntó sentada en la silla detrás de su escritorio, con una sonrisa tan inocente que podría incomodar hasta a un sacerdote.

–"Si quieres hablar sobre esa chica que apareció con los pantalones abajo y con lápiz labial por toda la cara en los baños del tercer piso, desde ya te voy diciendo que no sé de qué hablas."

–"¿Chica? ¿Qué chica?"

–"Ehm… no, nadie, olvídalo." –Dios casi lo arruino, tendré que persuadir a esa chica para que mantenga su boca cerrada.

–"Como sea..." –Dio un largo suspiro, tomando sus lentes y ojeando unos cuantos documentos en lo que yo trataba de acomodarme en una de las sillas que había frente a ella. Mientras trataba de encontrar la posición perfecta para que mi pierna no me implorara a gritos más morfina, la expresión que comenzó como una cálida y tranquila sonrisa, se transformó en una mueca de ligera tristeza que no era muy común en ella. Eso sólo significaba malas noticias.

–"Conozco muy bien ese rostro..." – No pudiendo encontrar una posición adecuada, opté por sentarme en el escritorio.

–"Tuve la reunión con la mesa directiva, hoy en la mañana ¿Recuerdas? Íbamos a tratar la propuesta de la transferencia de personal..."

–"Lo recuerdo muy bien, algunos estaban nerviosos."

–"Lo sé, todos saben que la situación del hospital no es la mejor de lo que se podría esperar de un lugar exclusivo del programa. Con los recientes recortes al presupuesto debido al poco apoyo que estamos recibiendo a causa de de nuestra poca demanda, el gobierno nos ha enviado un memorándum en que deja muy en claro cuales serán las siguientes medidas que tendremos que seguir al pie de la letra sin rechistar; O trabajamos nuestros turnos de manera normal con una reducción del veinticinco por ciento de nuestros salarios, o será mejor que preparemos nuestras hojas de recomendación para otras clínicas." –No doy cabida a lo que estoy escuchando.

–"¿Recortes de personal o descuentos de sueldos? ¿En qué diablos piensan? ¡Este maldito lugar necesita a toda la gente disponible! El ataque terrorista de hace unas semanas es una prueba fehaciente de que este lugar necesita todo el apoyo posible, especialmente en caso de una tragedia similar."

–"Apoyo al cien por ciento lo que dices, tenlo por seguro. Gran parte del personal piensa exactamente como tú, pero los ancianos buenos para nada del gobierno les tienen mucha fe a todos los equipos de seguridad que existen últimamente: TALIO, BrutalCorp, MON y el más reciente, MOE. Además, fueron muy claros en decir que abrirán otros dos centros médicos en otras dos localidades de Tokio; uno en Edogaway otro en Katsushika. Con la diferencia en que estos serán mas pequeños en comparación al Tigre Blanco.

Pero volviendo al tema que nos compete, llegamos a la conclusión de que si queremos evitar la reducción de nuestro personal, deberemos achicar los sueldos de al menos el cuarenta por ciento de los empleados del edificio; en cifras cercanas al veinticinco por ciento de sus salarios, si es que deseamos mantener nuestros puestos y mantener este lugar a flote." –Dijo, casi apenada. Me era raro, no tendría porque estarlo.

No sabía exactamente como reaccionar ante todo lo que había oído, pero no estaba sorprendida, ni un poco, no era nada del otro mundo. Todos los que trabajamos aquí saben que el complejo estaba pasando por una situación complicada. Si bien existían ciertos lugares (Los gimnasios eran un buen ejemplo de ello) dedicados a extrespecies que desbordaban debido a la necesidad de la mayoría, este hospital era el caso contrario. El gobierno invirtió millones para construir este lugar con la idea de que las familias anfitrionas tuvieran un lugar más cómodo para tratar a sus huéspedes y así evitar los posibles hospitales saturados. Era una buena idea de parte del gobierno nipón; pero como pudieron notar, no hay muchos registros de altercados en familias anfitrionas que no fuesen algunos moretones o rasguños. Este lugar contiene muchos empleados para tan pocas emergencias.

Era lamentable el saber que el gobierno le tendría mas fe a unos grupillos de seguridad que a la salud de esas familias. Si bien esto podría sonar a que menospreciaban el bienestar de la población, en realidad no era así; en Japón le dan una prioridad enorme a la salud de la ciudadanía. Quienes cometieron el error aquí fueron los del mismo Programa, quienes invirtieron de más en un lugar tan grande ¿Era tan complicado construirlo con solo tres o cuatro pisos? Yo creo que no.

Suspiré de manera pesada, pensado en las mil y un formas de afrontar esto ¿Por qué? Pues lógico, ¡me descontarían de mi salario! Lo que me enfurecía, ya que de por sí mi sueldo ya es muy bajo. Tendría que reconsiderar conseguir otro empleo además de este.

–"Creí que debías ser la primera en saberlo. Aún no se lo hemos dicho a los demás empleados, acordamos en comunicarlo mañana a primera hora. ¿Podrías mantener el secreto hasta entonces?" –Volvió a mirarme, esta vez manteniendo la tenue la sonrisa que acostumbraba tener. Siempre tan segura ante la adversidad, ojalá yo fuera tan positiva.

–"No veo la razón para romper ese juramento. Digo no es como si tuviera buena relación con los demás después de todo. No soy muy popular que digamos."

–"¿Los rumores siguen creciendo, no es así?" –Preguntó, tomando unos documentos de su escritorio y cambiando de tema. Bien pensado, yo tampoco quería hablar de ello.

–"Lamentablemente, sí, pero trato de ignorarlos." –Tomé mi muleta y con algo de ayuda de Sao, me puse de pie y ambas nos encaminamos a la puerta para que yo por fin me retirase.

–"¿Estás segura que no necesitas ayuda? Podría llamar a alguna enfermera Oni para que te cargue hacia la salida; un desgarro muscular de ese nivel no debe ser algo que deba tomarse a la ligera. Además, sé cuanto disfrutas ser cargada por esas señoritas." –Mencionó esto con una sonrisa picara.

–"Tentador, pero no. Quiero acostumbrarme un poco a esto y llegar lo más rápido que pueda a casa." – Respondí, caminando con ella por los pasillos rumbo al ascensor. Tarde de novelas brasileñas, aquí voy.

–"Oh, sí... con respecto a eso…" –Habló, deteniéndose y rascando su mejilla con su dedo meñique. Siento una perturbación en la fuerza, y no me gusta. –"Como veras, Emy, ya que harán un descuento a nuestros salarios, todos deben trabajar al máximo de su capacidad para que los de la mesa directiva vean que tan comprometidos estamos con nuestro trabajo y así arreglar esto a futuro y..."

–"Al grano, Nodoka." –Esto no me gusta.

– "Bueno, pues; los psiquiatras del hospital están con carpeta médica obligatoria debido a los recientes incidentes que tuvieron con sus pacientes, que dio lugar a numerosas internaciones urgentes. El psiquiatra al que sustituyes, el doctor Siderakis, aún no ha despertado del coma de la semana pasada luego de su sesión con aquel chico americano. Eso te deja a ti, querida amiga, como una de las pocas suplentes que se encuentra en condiciones ligeramente aptas para seguir trabajando y hacerte cargo de los demás pacientes que aun están esperando a que alguien tenga el tiempo suficiente como para verlos.

Y eso incluiría las citas que aun tienes pendientes el día de hoy, como lo son el joven Wilson y el señor Geber. Y como sabemos que luego de este día tendrás que hacer reposo obligatorio para que tu recuperación sea rápida, tendrías que volver la sala de tu casa una muy improvisada sala de consultas para que los pacientes puedan asistir a las citas ya predispuestas..." –

Mi cerebro se desconectó cuando la escuchó hablar sobre cómo tendría que seguir trabajando, aun con herida.

Odio mi vida...

–"Sé que posiblemente quieres arrojarte por esa ventana como el Dr. Siderakis cuando recibió a su novia... Pero créeme, Emy, si queremos quedar bien con los del comité, todos tenemos que colaborar con esto, por más injusto que nos parezca." –Arguyó, entregándome los documentos que traía, que resultaban ser los mismos que yo había recogido en la mañana. –"¿Me ayudarás?..." –Preguntó de manera casi suplicante, mirándome con ojitos de cachorrito abandonado, los mismos que Tara usaba para pedirme algún favor. Técnica que aprendió de Max, a la cual recurre cuando quiere salir con algunos de sus amigos y no se lo permito.

Di un largo suspiro de resignación y tome los documentos que ella me facilitó. No podía fallarle a la mesa directiva, al hospital, a mi amiga o a los demás pacientes. Las esperanzas de poder tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones pagas se esfumaron en minutos al saber que tendría que seguir trabajando desde casa. Pero Saori era mi jefa y compañera, no podía llevarle la contraria aunque quisiera.

Además, son sólo las consultas que a diario seguía recibiendo, ¿Que tan malo podría ser?

–"Esta bien, Sao, acudiré a tu tan despreciable pedido de ayuda. Me abstendré de descansar y trabajaré desde cas-"–Me esperaba lo que fuese de parte de la doctora; un gracias, una nueva orden, incluso un 'Más te vale o te despido'. Pero que me abrazara sonriente lanzando alguna que otra risilla y que comenzara a saltar como una niña recibiendo un juguete nuevo, no entraba en mi lista.

Pfff, exagerada.

–"No sabes cuán agradecida estoy con que hagas este pequeño sacrificio, Emily. Sé cuánto odias trabajar de más, y sé cuánto debes odiarnos a sabiendas que esperabas unas vacaciones con ansias. Lamento arruinártelas con esto... pero prometo recompensártelo en cualquier momento ¿Sí?"

–"No es necesario, Sao, ya suficiente tengo con que me ayudes con Tara en las noches de luna llena." –Apreté el botón para que el ascensor llegase. En momentos así, me era muchísimo mas satisfactorio abrir la puerta y lanzarme al abismo.

–"Eso me recuerda; habrá luna llena en unos días. ¿No te preocupa que Tara te ataque a ti o al chico?"

–"Para nada, estamos más que acostumbrados a sus ataques de lujuria casi a diario. Pero con la diferencia de que yo disfruto mucho de esos momentos, me gusta recordarle quien manda en esa casa."–Esbocé una sonrisa perversa, escuchando una risa nerviosa de parte de la chica.

–"No tienes remedio, Wilde. De todas formas, voy a darte un regalo. Domar criaturas salvajes con una pierna herida no es muy sano que digamos." –Mencionó, entregándome una pequeña cajita envuelta en una mantita. ¿Será comida? Es medio día y ya estoy hambrienta.  
Con mi espalda apoyada contra la pared sirviéndome de soporte, abrí la caja, esperanzada de que fuera un almuerzo recalentado en el microondas de la cocina. Pero me llevé una ligera decepción al ver que su contenido no era ninguna clase de alimento comestible.

Dentro del empaque me encontré con, descansando sobre suave gomaespuma negra, una pistola veterinaria; La moderna BT-VP9, que me era otorgada con un máximo de tres dardos tranquilizantes.  
Sabía porque me era entregada esa arma; estando herida, era más que lógico que me protegiera en caso de que mi visita con la Wyvern y su mascota terminase como la escena de una película snuff.

–"De parte de MON; nos regalaron unas pequeñas armas lanzadoras de dardos, en caso de que alguien tenga que asistir a pacientes potencialmente peligrosos. Te la regalo, tenemos algunas de sobra. Úsala únicamente en caso de una emergencia en cuando visites al señor Geber para su chequeo semanal. Si bien tenemos entendido, el paleontólogo ha mencionado que la señorita Erin se ha vuelto un poco más dócil (A comparación por cómo se conocieron) y ya no actúa de manera tan hostil contra los humanos.

No está de más llevar algo en caso de que, bueno, se vuelva loca... de nuevo." –Recordaba con exactitud lo ocasionado aquel día en que Geber había llegado con innumerables orificios de bala. Él se encontraba completamente moribundo y la Wyvern no tuvo mejor idea que simplemente estallar de ira. Yo me encontraba caminando por los pasillos del quinto piso. Me habían ordenado suministrarle una dosis increíblemente grande de somníferos para dormirla por el resto del día. Todo iba bien, me encontraba algo nerviosa pero estaba segura de mí misma como para cumplir con mi labor. Fue ahí cuando observé cómo una enfermera salía disparada desde la habitación y atravesaba, por lo menos, unas tres paredes antes de quedarse estampada en una de las maquinas de sodas.

Luego de presenciar eso, decidí que sería mejor retirarme e irme a casa, consumir algo de comida congelada y dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Guardé la pequeña arma en mi mochila y volví a tomar mi muleta en cuanto un ligero sonido me indicaba que el ascensor ya había llegado y que se encontraba mi disposición. Afortunadamente, la gran caja metálica se encontraba completamente vacía.

–"Será un largo día..." –Lancé al aire, con un ligero tono de furia y dejando más que claro cuan disgustada estaba aún con este maldito plan.

–"Ni me lo menciones, hoy tuve que operar de urgencia a una sirena selacia que casi pierde el dedo." –Manifestó, quedándose fuera del ascensor y mirándome con una sonrisa, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su bata. Coloqué mi mano en la rendija del elevador, evitando que se cerrase.

–"¿Estaba acompañada por tres chicas?" –Pregunté, interesada.

–"Sabia que tenías que ver en esto, esas chicas mencionaron que una rubia con rostro de cadáver les proporcionó una silla. Pues sí, estaba acompañada de un trío de jovencitas de bronceada epidermis. Parecían estar apuradas en irse, ya que una vez que terminé de suturar la herida, la colocaron en una silla de ruedas, subieron a ese auto y huyeron. Las autoridades nunca llegaron, por cierto. Por suerte nada malo pasó y nosotros no nos veremos afectados por las pérdidas materiales. El Programa se encargará de ello."

–"¿Quién dijo que trabajar aquí no es divertido?" –Dulce sarcasmo, cómo te adoro.

Sin temas de conversación, aparté mi mano de la puerta y esta comenzó a cerrarse lentamente. Es mejor que evite preguntas sobre mi visita a Amanda y el regalo super generoso que ella me dio. Simplemente podría ocultar ese dato, pero nadie mejor que Sao sabe cuando alguien esconde algo, y no se detendría hasta averiguar que es. Mejor me ahorro las molestias.  
Alzando su mano en son de un saludo cordial, me despedí de Saori antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo. Dejándome ahí, de pie y con la mirada perdida entre ambas placas metálicas, pensando en si realmente era buena idea abrirlas y saltar.  
Tomé aire y di otro pesado suspiro, pensando en lo duro que había sido este día que no parecía tener la intención de terminar.

–"Me pregunto si hice lo correcto..." –Expresé en voz alta, admirando como el ascensor se detenía bruscamente y las luces de emergencia se encendían. –"Eso me pasa por no tomar las putas escaleras..."

Tal vez, solo tal vez, pueda abrir la puerta y acabar con esto.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Estuve encerrada en ese ataúd de metal unos treinta minutos, media hora en la que aproveché para dormitar, jugar con los cables pelados de las luces, hablar conmigo misma en los espejos de las paredes e incluso me tomé el atrevimiento real de intentar abrir la puerta para saltar, pero el cansancio y el dolor en mis huesos me impedía continuar. Nada que algo de morfina no pudiera aliviar.

Luego de ser rescatada por una Oni y que después de que declarasen al maldito artefacto fuera de servicio por tiempo indefinido, a pesar de que previamente había declarado ese pequeño espacio como una imaginaria nación unificada para mí solita, salí del gran complejo y me dirigí lo mas rápido que pude hacia la estación de trenes más cercana a tomar el próximo viaje hacia Kodaira. El tiempo no parecía estar a mi favor el día hoy, eran casi la una de la tarde y aun tenía un viaje de una hora hacia la pequeña ciudad.

Luego de esperar el tren por al menos quince minutos, el condenado por fin se dio a conocer por el horizonte. Pero esta vez, a Tique le debió ser muy divertido el verme sufrir y decidió darme una prueba más de que mi paciencia era incorruptible y que mi mera existencia era un chiste andante; el Tren desbordaba de gente y extraespecies, tanto que hasta algunas personas estaban sobre los lomos de sus huéspedes mas grandes (como las Arachnes, Ogresas, Trolls, etcétera). Tragándome las ganas de saltar a las vías del tren y tomarme una siesta eterna y dolorosa, me tragué mi pesimismo y subí al vagón, empujando a quien fuese para poder moverme y encontrar algún soporte sin salir volando en el intento.

A nadie pareció importarle el ver a una chica en muletas y no cederle el asiento ni darle espacio para poder moverse. No, nadie se atrevió a mover su pesado culo para siquiera ayudarme. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo intentaban darle a los liminales con estas muestras del fatuo egoísmo humano? Pues no lo sé, lo único que podía hacer era tragarme mi odio y no hacer caras feas frente a una pequeña bebé lamia quien, en brazos de su madre, intentaba alcanzarme extendiendo sus manitas. Una hermosa sonrisa de algo tan inocente como un bebé no hacía ver mi estado como algo tan malo. O al menos eso pensaría, si no fuera por ese dolor de los mil infiernos. Será mejor que compre algunos calmantes antes de que comience a delirar.

Luego de que el tren comenzase a moverse, no tuve de otra que quedarme de pie y hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano con mi equilibrio, soportando y esquivando en ocasiones los golpes que los despreocupados pasajeros me proporcionaban sin descaro. Incluso tuve que soportar que alguien me manoseara el trasero, ignoro si sea un hombre o una mujer, pero espero que le salgan hongos en esa mano.

Mientras más avanzaba el tren, mas difícil me era mantenerme firme. Debido a que no tenía nada fijo a lo que sujetarme, comencé a tambalearme y a chocar contra las personas que se encontraban cerca de mí, para disgusto de más de uno. No me molestaba, se lo tenían bien merecido por ser tan egoístas y no ayudar a una puta lisiada. De donde yo vengo, los discapacitados tienen prioridad de asiento. Ahora sé lo que debió sentir Roberto. Karma dulce karma, como te odio.

El suceso más lamentable, por así decirlo, fue cuando el tren se detuvo en una de las tantas paradas y una Arachne tejedora intento salir del vagón, empujándome en el intento. Al perder mi equilibrio debido al empujón, terminé por chocar accidentalmente a una pobre nekomata pelinegra fuera de vagón, haciéndola caer prácticamente de hocico contra el concreto.

Cuando por fin pudo recobrar el sentido y mirarme fijamente, con una expresión repleta de ira, las compuertas del vagón ya se habían cerrado y el ferrocarril se encontraba nuevamente en movimiento.  
No sabía exactamente que sentir en ese momento; si sentirme apenada y horrible por el golpe que se dio por mi culpa y por obligarla a bajarse en una parada que no le correspondía, o reírme a carcajadas por el berrinche que hacia saltando de un lado a otro, lanzando sin escrúpulos insultos hacia mi persona. La pequeña lamia reía alegremente del infortunio de la nekomata, al igual que su madre. Curioso momento para relatar a mis amigos más tarde y tratar de olvidarlo después.

Luego de tres paradas, el tren comenzó a vaciar de manera increíble; al menos el sesenta por ciento de los pasajeros descendieron. Y esa era solo una cifra aproximada. Despidiéndome de la pequeña y su madre, ambas liminales descendieron en la estación Mitaka,rumbo a sus hogares, tomé el primer asiento libre que tenía a la vista mientras esperaba pacientemente la llegada a Kodaira escuchando algo de buena música con las pocas canciones que todavía quedaban. Tendré que ir a servicio técnico más tarde.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos había llegado a mi destino; La estación de trenes Omekaido, ubicada en la pequeña ciudad de Kodaira.  
Como tenía dinero en el bolsillo, quise sentirme millonaria (o de clase media al menos) por una vez en mi pobretona vida y le di señales a un taxi cercano para que se detuviera. Estoy harta de los autobuses, los trenes y los constantes toqueteos a mi retaguardia. Digo, para eso son, pero se piden primero.

En menos de dos minutos ya me encontraba frente a la escuela donde asistía el británico. La secundaria Tokyo Metropolitan Kodaira; un complejo de unos tres o cuatro pisos de alto, recubierto de enormes ventanas de lustroso vidrio, dándole una apariencia que se asemejaba mas a la de un centro comercial o de una empresa multinacional que una institución educativa. En esta secundaria acudía el joven de quince años, Sidney George Wilson, o Syd,como prefería que lo llamasen. Buscaba sobresalir de entre todos los demás deportistas de la zona, tratando de olvidar lo que alguna vez fuera su pasión, el rugby.

Luego de pagar el taxi, me encaminé con algo más de dificultad que en anteriores ocasiones hacia el complejo. Creo que los medicamentos dejarán de hacer efecto en cualquier momento.  
Le pedí a algunos profesores que deambulaban por los pasillos cualquier dato que supieran sobre el paradero del joven Wilson, el cual me informaron que se encontraba en su acostumbrada sesión de educación física en el gimnasio.

Me dirigí ahí cuando antes, evitando las miradas y los aparentes ríos de baba de algunos estudiantes de tercer año. ¿Será mi escote? Posiblemente, este sostén no sea muy grueso. Antes de que golpeara a algún estudiante por pasarse de listo conmigo, ya me encontraba en el gimnasio. Ahí pude ver a un joven de cabellera negra, delgado, practicando tiro con arco en una esquina del lugar. Sujetó la fecha con firmeza, tensando el aparato, cuando por fin tuvo su objetivo en la mira. La flecha salió disparada a una velocidad comparada con la de una arpía, demostrando la tenacidad que tenía en mejorar en dicho deporte.

La flecha no dio en el blanco.

–"Trata de sujetar con más fuerza el proyectil y tomarte tu tiempo para apuntar." – Comentó el entrenador, en lo que yo comenzaba a acercarme.

–"No es muy fácil que digamos, profesor Yoshi." –Dijo en un tono neutral, dejando el arco en el suelo.

–"Lo sé, pero creo que si practicas y agudizas tu puntería, podrías entrar en los próximos torneos escolares ¿No te parece?" –Insistió, con algo de entusiasmo en su voz.

– "Eso creo. Sería una buena distracción."

–"Todo ejercicio siempre es bien recibido chico, nunca lo olvides." –Comenté, dándome a conocer ante ellos. –"Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Syd. Te ves muy bien." –Saludé, extendiendo mi mano cordialmente

–"Doctora Wilde..."–Respondió, con una tenue sonrisa y elevando su pie derecho para que pudiera estrecharlo. –"Es un gusto verla nuevamente."

Si, el grave accidente que tuvo en los bosques hacia ya unos años le trajo la terrible consecuencia de prescindir de sus dos articulaciones superiores. Perder su antebrazo derecho por completo y su antebrazo izquierdo también, acompañado de la mitad del resto.

Tomé el pie del joven y lo estreché con fuerza, tratando de que mi nerviosismo no fuera tan evidente, pero fallando en el proceso, como de costumbre. El saludarlo en el pasado me era mucho más incomodo, ya que él solía tener la costumbre de extenderme su muñón derecho para que lo estrechara, dejándome en más de una ocasión en un situación un tanto vergonzosa. Solía hacerlo a propósito, sólo con aquellas personas que intentan darle ayuda. Y como imaginarán, a pesar de que yo aún no estoy acostumbrada del todo el verlo así, logré lo que muchos de estos ineptos no pudieron; poder mantener una charla de más de diez minutos.

Eso para mí era un logro, y lo era aún más el saber que en todo suelo nipón, solamente yo podía mantener una conversación fluida y no volverla incómoda. Sí, su servidora. Y también la enfermera, que convivía con él en caso de una emergencia. Me gustaría que fueran más personas y que no estuviera encerrado detrás de una pared imaginaria que impedía conectarlo con el mundo exterior; pero, hey, dos personas es mejor que nada, siempre se puede mejorar.

Luego de saludarnos, volvió a su posición inicial y se hizo el arco, reanudando su práctica. Yo me tomé la molestia de charlar a solas con el profesor Yoshi, quien amablemente me invitó un poco de agua mientras charlábamos en las gradas. Dios, tengo mucha hambre, no creo que este simple vaso de diáfano líquido me sea suficiente.

–"No ha habido ningún cambio favorable para él. Siempre es la misma rutina; llega, estudia, hace lo que tiene que hacer, entrena unas dos horas en el gimnasio por la tarde y la enfermera que está a cargo de él llega a recogerlo.

Siempre tiene ese aire de chico neutral, nada parece interesarle. No causa problemas a los profesores, ni muchísimo menos a los demás alumnos. Empero, no parece estar muy interesado en unirse al grupo; está muy distraído últimamente, no presta atención y sus calificaciones bajaron.

Todo esto a causa de su fobia a las extraespecies. Desde que esta escuela le abrió las puertas a esas... cosas, no ha habido más que problemas; se muestra más tímido, está más alejado que antes del grupo, suele tener alguna que otra riña con los demás alumnos. Y no me haga hablarle de las peleas entre humanos y liminales, no han sido más que otro dolor de cabeza para nosotros. Y esas riñas suelen ser peores, sobre todo en mi horario de clase.

No lo sé, señorita, creo que fue un error el que lo enviaran a Japón; no creo que ese método que utilizan de 'Tratar el problema desde el punto de origen' sea realmente una buen idea. Este chico necesita estar en su hogar y en un espacio donde pueda desenvolverse de manera tranquila. Si lo presionamos no lograremos nada."

–"¿Y su entrenamiento? Veo que está desarrollando mayor masa muscular a diferencia de la última vez que lo vi." –Ignoré completamente lo que me dijo, su tono no me gustaba para nada.

–"¿No me está escuchando? Le digo que ese chico esta siendo un verdadero problema; sus notas son bajas, retrasa las clases al menor punto de inquietud, apenas si sabe como interactuar con la gente a su alrededor." –Se le notaba frustrado.

–"¿Tiene alguna otra idea?" –Cuestioné de manera tranquila, tomando un poco de agua.

–"No sé cuántas veces hemos tenido ya esta discusión, señorita, pero este chico no tendría que estar aquí. Lo que necesita es estar en casa, lejos del Programa de Intercambio. No podemos permitirnos perder nuestro tiempo y atrasar las clases de todos." –El viejo, con claros aires de superioridad, bebió todo el contenido de su botella de agua, la cual arrojó de regreso a su mochila. –"Lo mejor, y lo más recomendable que podemos sugerir; es que el chico sea transferido a una escuela especial, donde podrían ser capaces de tratar a un joven con su peculiar problema."

–"Así que afirma de que ustedes, maestros aparentemente instruidos, ¿No son capaces de manejar a un simple chico discapacitado?"–O estoy exagerando más de lo que normalmente lo hago, o simplemente estoy oyendo una de las cosas más horribles en mi vida y en mi corta carrera aquí. –"¿Qué clase de escuela decide dejar de lado a unos de sus estudiantes?"

–"Creemos que eso sería mejor para el chico, y la mayoría de los profesores están de acuerdo. Tal vez ese tipo de cuidados especiales permanentes funcionen en una secundaria baja, e incluso en primarias y en el jardín de niños. Pero esto es una secundaria alta, él ya es un hombre y no podemos estar al tanto de alguien que claramente no tiene intenciones de mejorar."–Fue su respuesta, mientras que comenzaba a recoger sus cosas y colocándolas en un bolso deportivo.

–"¡¿Esa es su maldita respuesta?! ¡¿Qué mierda podrían saber un grupo de ancianos decrépitos desinteresados, lo que es mejor para un niño?!" – Ya no me preocupaba el ser discreta, estaba indignada, furiosa y asqueada con ese sujeto, con los maestros en general y con esa escuela. Si tenía que gritarlo para que todo el mundo me oyera, lo haría. ¿Preferir el dejar de lado al pobre chico por simple comodidad? No era algo que pudiera permitir.

El simplemente se retiró, sin decir no una sola palabra.

Dudé de mis palabras por un segundo; ¿Que me daba el derecho a criticar a estas personas? ¿Acaso mi puesto como psiquiatra suplente me daba el privilegio de decir qué estaba mal y bien? Claro que no, incluso yo suelo tener mis dudas sobre cómo ayudar a los demás. En ocasiones, el asistir a una persona enferma me era extremadamente complicado, y lo era aun más el tratar de comprenderlas y el punto de vista de la vida que estas veían.

No voy a negar que cuidar de una persona discapacitada y algo antipática no fuera tarea fácil ¿Pero dejarla a la deriva arreglaba realmente el problema? Tal vez para los profesores en este país el estudio de los jóvenes sea importante que su estado mental o psicológico, pero el asegurarles un ambiente cómodo y acogedor me parece tan importante como una buena calificación.

Este tipo, el profesor Tsubasa Yoshi, era conocido por sus duros métodos de enseñanza; sobreexplotaba a sus estudiantes, todo para llevarlos a competiciones y ganar medallas para que su currículo tuviera otro logro, consiguiendo así otro trabajo en algún equipo nacional, una jubilación más próspera que le proporcionara unos cuantos billetes más o alguna mierda del estilo.

Los privilegios de trabajar en este puesto, es que puedo saber el historial de quien sea que esté trabajando en cualquier establecimiento. Eso incluye los expedientes de maestros y directivos de esta escuela. No fue muy difícil atar cabos sueltos leyendo la cantidad de equipos ganadores que este tipo dirigió, y mucho menos el ver como muchos de los mejores atletas que estuvieron a su mando se excedieron en sus entrenamientos hasta el punto de comenzar a fracturarse.

¿Una de mis sospechas sobre cuál fue su interés por el chico en un principio? Este tipo sabía perfectamente cuál era el potencial que tenia Syd en cuanto a los deportes, una victoria con este chico podría no solo agregarle otra victoria a su nombre como entrenador, sino al ojo público, por hacer que un chico discapacitado ganase el oro.  
Pero el ver como su actitud le alejaba de cualquier progreso o chance de victoria, no le quedaba de otro más que deshacerse de él y buscar al siguiente idiota que le diese ese renombre que tanto le gustaría tener enmarcado en su pared.

Puede que estuviese exagerando; que esos datos no fueran más que increíbles casualidades del destino, que los innumerables datos sobre estudiantes lesionados no era más que mala suerte, o que este lugar estaba construido sobre algún cementerio samurái o lo que fuese.  
Pero si algo se de este trabajo, y de cualquier otro en el mundo; es que las apariencias engañan, que las coincidencias no existen y no se debe confiar en nadie.

No volví a gritarle, no valía la pena seguir malgastando mi tiempo y saliva con personas tan repugnantes como él, y menos en un lugar tan deprimente como una escuela. Solo me importaba una sola persona en este condenado colegio, y era el joven arquero.

Caminé hacia, Syd, quien para este punto ya había guardado el arco en un armario y se encontraba tomando un poco de agua en una taza de té, ayudándose con los dedos de su pie derecho. Espero que no pregunte sobre nuestra discusión.

–"¿Todo en orden?" –Interrogó.

–"Todo está bien, sólo... tuvimos una pequeña discusión." –Un simple sonido de afirmación me dio a entender que no le interesaba mucho nuestra peculiar charla. Gracias al cielo, una preocupación menos.

–"¿Tuvo alguna riña familiar o es algún tipo de broma cruel?" –Preguntó, con una sonrisa apenas visible y con una mirada tranquila; tanto que me era un tanto incomoda. Lucía como un psicópata a punto de clavarme un cuchillo en la garganta.

O por clavarme otra cosa, pero preferiría que fuera el cuchillo.

–"Creí que sería bueno el ponernos equitativos." –Si para ustedes eso era una broma de lo más cruel, al chico parecía gustarle tanto que incluso soltó una sonora carcajada. –"Tuve un incidente en el trabajo; una ogresa perdió los estribos sin razón aparente y terminó por pulverizarme la pierna." –Me iré al infierno por mentirosa. Y posiblemente también por el tipo de porno que descargo de internet, pero eso es tema aparte.

Ya era demasiado tarde para cuando me di cuenta de mi error; luego de que esas palabras salieran de mi boca de manera accidental, detuvo su risa casi de inmediato para luego simplemente guardar silencio en lo que terminaba de beber la poca agua que aun quedaba en su taza. Que intentara decir alguna otra cosa para calmarlo seria inútil, la sola mención de los liminales hacía que sudase frio y que sus piernas temblasen de pavor. Lo entiendo, cualquier persona tendría secuelas irreparables luego de tan traumática experiencia. Aún me era sorprendente que el aceptase volver aquí.  
El casom lamentablemente para él, jamás fue resuelto. Llegaron a la conclusión de que podría tratarse de alguna troll con problemas de ira, o de una especie no descubierta aún. Ese bosque suele guardar muchos secretos.

Esperé a que el terminara de beber y que seguidamente, comenzara a guardar sus pertenencias en su mochila; una tarea que le llevó unos diez minutos en los que saciaba su sed y que se negaba en reiteradas ocasiones a recibir ayuda, oportunidades en las que veía como perdía el equilibrio al intentar levantarse, con tal de que yo no exigiera de mas a mi pierna y no sufriera dolores involuntarios.

Eres muy tierno niño, pero debo recordarte que estoy teniendo estos constantes dolores desde las últimas dos horas por cumplir con mi puto trabajo, así que te agradecería de sobremanera que fueras más agradecido con mi pequeño sacrificio.

No dejen que mi peculiar forma de relatar las cosas en mi diario les dé imágenes equivocadas, la situación particular de Syd me era de mucha urgencia. No sólo por su estado físico, que ya de por sí es el pase de ida a una vida llena de retos a superar; sino que por su estado mental, estando en un ambiente rodeado de personas que no hacen más que calentar aquellos recuerdos amargos de lo que antes podría haber llamado una vida normal.

También corría el riesgo de que si no mostraba señales de mejora, volvería a casa cuanto antes. Y eso era algo que no podía permitir. No podía admitirme el tener otro fracaso y despojarlo de una vida social sana. Me había comprometido a checar su estado y darme el reto personal de mejorar la vida de este chico, a pesar de que me reiteraron cientos de veces que esto ya no era algo que incumbiera al programa. Este muchacho iba a mejorar en todos sentidos a futuro.

Y si no es así, que Smith se muera de salmonella Fitzgerald.

Ya había pasado casi una hora desde que había pisado este pequeño pueblo y mis ansias por largarme a casa producto del dolor se hallaban por la estratósfera. Nos encontrábamos caminando por los pasillos del complejo, charlando de temas varios sobre su vida desde mi última visita; cómo si se estaba alimentando correctamente, si sus rutinas de ejercicios diarias no le eran demasiado esfuerzo para sus piernas o si su enfermera le daba los cuidados correspondientes.

Al llegar a la puerta principal, fuimos recibidos por una mujer de una edad aproximada a la de Saori; de larga cabellera castaña, vestida con prendas informales y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Quien sufrió de más, fue Syd, quien se vio atrapado en un océano interminable de abrazos y preguntas que iban desde el típico '¿Qué tal tu día?' al ya más personal '¿Tomaste tu medicina para la gripe?'. A esta última respondió que no, ganándose un coscorrón amistoso de parte de la jovencita y un regaño. Una relación cercana que no pasaba de la profesional, lindo, muy lindo.

–"Ustedes si parecen llevarse bien." –Dije, llamando la atención de la doctora, quien dejo libre al joven que posiblemente ya comenzaba a perder el aire.

–"Disculpe mi descortesía, señorita." –Hizo la ya acostumbrada reverencia, seguido de extender su mano hacia mí. –"Mi nombre es Hira Kazumi, soy la enfermera personal del señor Wilson."

–"Emily Wilde, trabajo para la señorita Kuroko Smith en el Programa de Intercambio. Es un verdadero gusto conocerla, señorita." – Estreché su mano con fuerza, demostrando la mayor confianza posible.

–"¿Smith? ¿La maniática adicta al café a quien nadie quiere?"

–"La misma."

Nos dimos palmaditas en la espalda, seguido de un abrazo que perduró unos cinco minutos, cinco minutos en los que dejamos que nuestras lágrimas se fusionaran con el dolor y la ira que nos provocaba la sola mención de esa odiosa mujer. Posiblemente ella también tuviese un pasado en el que Smith estaba involucrada y la razón por la cual posiblemente le obligo a renunciar a algún puesto pseudo-importante. No quería averiguarlo, no quería abrir más heridas en su corazoncito.

Me despedí de ambos con un abrazo y con la promesa de que volvería a verlos pronto, que Syd no se salvaría tan fácilmente de mí y de mi promesa. Con una mirada desafiante, siguiéndome el juego, claro, aceptó el reto y comenzó su caminata a su hogar. Me despedí de la enfermera Kazumi, quien me deseó toda la suerte del mundo en mi misión de transformar al traumatizado joven.  
Observé a ambos alejarse y doblar en una esquina, desapareciendo de mi rango visual y dándome el paso libre para irme a casa.

Fue una visita muy breve, pero en su estado de ánimo no había mucho que pudiera hacer por el momento más que observar su comportamiento e idear un buen plan para que algo en el le hiciese ver de otro modo a las extraespecies. No soy una maga, pero algo se me tiene que ocurrir. Saqué mi teléfono, eran pasadas las tres de la tarde y mi tiempo para ir a la universidad estaba más que jodido. Al diablo, tengo que hacer reposo, que se joda el profesor Springfieldy su opinión sobre mi método de Falsete. ¡El desgraciado dijo que sueno como un gato al que lo matan a golpes!

Pidiendo un taxi, y desquitando mi enojo con el pobre taxista, quien casi choca dos veces, llegue una vez más a la estación de trenes. Ya para esta hora del día, los medicamentos habían dejado de hacer efecto y me dispuse a esperar el tren que me llevase de nuevo a Shinjuku.

Creo que debí traer un paraguas. Las nubes negras están comenzando a invadir los cielos.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

–"¿Cuáles son las marcas más económicas que tiene?"

–"Pues, tenemos una oferta por tiempo limitado de la marca Pretty la compra de alguna chaqueta tipo parka para hombre, se lleva otra completamente gratis."

–"Eso suena fantástico... demasiado. Ya, escúpelo ¿Cual es el truco?"

–"Al dueño de la empresa no le va como esperaba, y para deshacerse un poco del stock, están regalando estos abrigos en la compra de otros."

–"Es una pena que le haya ido tan mal, pero nunca le diré que no a las cosas gratis. Aprovecharé la oferta y me llevare uno."

–"Escoja el que más le guste señorita, estaré cerca en caso de que necesite de algún otro servicio."

Luego de mi regreso a Shinjuku, había decidido que era buena idea usar el dinero que Amanda me había regalado en algo más que simple comida. Unas buenas prendas de vestir para los dos tumores que tengo por compañeros. El frio comenzaba a hacerse notar en estos últimos días y el simple pelaje de Tara no sería suficiente para proteger su parte humana del impiedoso frio nipón. Max podría soportar más las bajas temperaturas, pero despojarlo de la oportunidad de tener un abrigo nuevo era algo que no podía permitir.

Pero tenía mis dudas con respecto al regalo de Tara, no estaba segura si es que se lo merecía realmente.  
¿Por qué? Pues digamos que antes de venir aquí, me tomé las molestias de entrar a una tienda de electrodomésticos en el centro comercial y reclamarle a una vieja conocida, que era empleada de ese establecimiento que mi celular se había vuelto completamente loco.

Yuki, la trabajadora malhumorada, me negó la posibilidad de cambiar mi modelo por uno que no tuviera riesgo de explosiones, teniendo como única opción el resignarme a quedarme con él y aceptar que toda mi música, porno, contactos y demás pornografía ilícita había desaparecido por completo. Pero eso no era lo peor de todo. Hubiera aceptado sin protestar que el celular era basura y que desde un principio fallaría estrepitosamente. Pero lo que realmente me sacaba de quicio, era el hecho de que fuera Tara quien me arruinara la única cosa no robada o abandonada que poseía.

Luego de que Yuki revisara la carcasa del teléfono, descubrieron dentro del mismo, restos de pelaje anaranjado que le pertenecían a nadie más que a esa maldita garrapata tetona.  
Tara tenía la molesta costumbre de tomar mi celular por las noches y usarlo para navegar por internet, ver video o incluso jugar Kobold Race, de mis juegos favoritos para móviles. Pero esta vez había llegado lejos; no sólo estuvo deambulando en quien sabe qué paginas de mala muerte hasta contagiar a mi pobre celular de quien sabe cuántos virus, sino que también mis archivos y música comenzaron a ser desintegrados sin la posibilidad de salvar aunque sea una sola canción.

Tenía la opción de comprarme el celular más económico que existía en el mercado: Un Nokia 1100; un ladrillo de pantalla verde que tenía como único entretenimiento un jueguito de una lamia que conforme más comía, su cola aumentaba de longitud. Ese celular solo era utilizado en mi vieja Argentina por taxistas que únicamente requerían realizar llamadas. En este país, no valía más de cuatro mil trescientos yenes. Prácticamente, si poseías uno en la actualidad, eras un chiste andante. Y de los peores.  
Pero estaba más que acostumbrada a ser el hazmerreír del mundo, no era un problema realmente relevante.

Me encontraba batallando conmigo misma sobre si realmente debía darle un regalo. Luego de salir de esa tienda, había cruzado la calle y compré la primera trasquiladora que encontré, con la simple idea de darle una lección de vida que nunca olvidaría; jamás joderme.  
Luego de ello, volví con mi caminata y decidí pasarme por una tienda especializada en ropa mixta, con una nueva idea en mente; comprarle un regalo a Max. Pero luego de pasar por la puerta y hablar con la empleada, la idea de no comprarle anda a la araña me parecía algo cruel de mi parte. ¿Era realmente culpa suya? Digo, nunca pude conseguirle un celular para ella sola y menos tuve la oportunidad de robar uno para que ella pudiera usar. Si no quería que lo usara simplemente lo hubiera escondido de ella.

Por ello, decidí que aprovechar esa oferta de dos por uno era una gran idea. No solo podría darle un lindo presente a ambos, sino que serviría como anestesia para el castigo que le tenía planeado. Con o sin presente, me las pagaría. Elegí la parka que a mi parecer sería del gusto de Max. De color verde oliva con algunos parches de distintas figuras y colores que iban desde una simple ficha de ajedrez, hasta el reconocido emblema nacional Alemán; la cruz paté negra.

Luego de pagar por dicha prenda y recibir una de la misma marca, pero para mujeres, me retiré a velocidad tortuga de la tienda. Mi último destino era visitar al profesor Geber Praken, conocido por una comunidad de ex-alumnos de Asaka como 'La Roca'. Nada original debo decir, pero el rumor acerca del origen de ese nombre llego a mis oídos luego de que aparentemente le rompiera la nariz a un estudiante por pasarse de listo en una expedición.

Me dirigí a una pequeña cabina telefónica, a solo unos metros de la tienda. El viaje hacia Asaka era de casi una hora y ya no me encontraba con ansias de hacer una visita 'Al pedo',como solemos decir nosotros.  
Resulta que la dirección del domicilio de profesor Geber fue arrancada de su expediente, dejándome sin ninguna seña viable a la cual dirigirme. Por ello creí que llamar a su universidad y pedir información sobre su domicilio me era una mejor idea antes de viajar y gastar dinero innecesario.

Tomé una vieja guía de teléfono que se encontraba dentro y marqué el número de la universidad local de Asaka. Esperé unos segundos y fui atendida por lo que supuse era una de las tantas secretarias que poseían.

–"Servicio privado Gatitas Calientes, ¿Le gustaría nuestro promoción de dos po-?" –Número equivocado. Tal vez este si sea el correcto.

–"Oficinas principales de BrutalCorp. ¿En qué podem-?" –No, esos bárbaros no.

Tal vez éste si sea, ¿Cuantas universidades hay en Saitama y alrededores?

Este debe ser el correcto.

–"¡Iah, iah! Templo de la Gran Sire-" – ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que actualizaron esta cosa? ... ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Verano del '98?!

No tengo tiempo para esto, un último número; y si no responde, intentaré en la cabina de la calle de enfrente.

–"¿Hola? Estoy buscando a..."

–"¡Creí haber sido muy clara en que no quería que volviera a llamar aquí!" – ¡¿Esperen, Amanda?! ¡Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte, maldita vaca lechera! ¡Debí deportarte cuando tuve la oportunidad! ¡Y a ese traga-tacos también!

Mandé la guía telefónica al averno y al centro de la calle, dejando que los automóviles la aplastaran. Me dirigí al otro lado de la calle, donde pude encontrar una guía mas actualizada. Pasando las páginas amarillas, encontré lo que deseaba; el supuesto número de la universidad de Asaka. Marqué los dígitos, rezándole a quien sea para que fuera el correcto y terminar con esta tortura china. Si tengo que rezarle al que le trae la leche a mi vecina, lo haré.

–"Universidad de Asaka, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?..." –Di en el clavo.

–"Buenas tardes, señorita; mi nombre es Emily Wilde y trabajo para el Programa de Intercambio. Estoy buscando al profesor Geber Praken para una consulta médica. Si usted fuera tan amable de proveerme de su paradero o la dirección de su domicilio, le estaría realmente agradecida." –Traté de sonar lo más amable y cordial que pudiera, este ardor que invadía los nervios de mi pierna no me dejaba tranquila.

–"Lo siento, señorita, pero no puedo darle tal información personal del profesor Geber." –

El grito le lancé al cielo pudo ahuyentar a un grupo de palomas que posaban sobre los tendidos eléctricos. Me pareció curioso como algunas arpías tomaron a sus hospedadores por los hombros y salieron volando lo más rápido que sus cuerpos le permitían.

Una vez más tranquila, regresé el auricular del teléfono a mi oreja.

–"Al menos podría decirme si se encuentra disponible..."

–"Lamento informarle que no se encuentra ahora mismo en el país."

–"¿Perdón?" –Hoy debe ser el día nacional de joder a Wilde ¡Y de qué manera lo han estado haciendo!

–"El Señor Geber ahora mismo se encuentra en un viaje muy importante en el exterior."

–"¿Y donde se supone que está?" – ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que salió de viaje?

–"Desierto de Gobi, Mongolia. Lo siento, pero es la única información que puedo darle."

Ni me molesté en despedirme de aquella mujer, colgué en cuanto terminó de hablar.  
Me quedé dentro de la cabina, dando pesados suspiros de alivio; Me había ahorrado dinero no sólo en las malditas compras, sino que también conservé la plata que hubiera invertido en los dos viajes hasta Saitama. Que si bien no era demasiado, un poquito de dinero extra en el bolsillo siempre es aceptable.

Hubiera tomado mis cosas y subirme a un bus hacia Taitō, pero me percaté que muchas de las personas que hacia minutos se encontraban tranquilamente caminando, ahora estaban corriendo por doquier en busca de un lugar a salvo de la inminente lluvia que se encontraba descargando toda su furia sobre el suelo nipón.  
A diferencia de otros días, esta lluvia tenía una fuerza comparada con la de un huracán. Los pocos empresarios que se encontraban en su camino de regreso a casa, utilizaban sus maletines o los diarios que poseían como paraguas improvisados, buscando por doquier alguna columna o techo que los resguardara del aguacero. Las madres que volvían de recoger a sus hijos, corrían de un lado a otro tratando de proteger a sus pequeños de posibles resfriados, haciendo un pequeño sacrificio al cubrirlos con sus ropas y recibiendo toda el agua en sus caras.

En cuanto a mí, me quedé ahí, en mi pequeño refugio de cristal, contemplando como aquellos seres inferiores a mi grandiosidad se ahogaban en una laguna de desesperación y miedo al sentir como el agua profanaba sus perfectas vestimentas y estropeaba sus pertenencias.

Aunque dejando de lado mi sarcasmo, no quería empapar ni arruinar mi peinado.

Pero no todo eran malas noticias. Me deleité la vista al ver a esa condenada Arachne sáfica, la agente Jaëgersturm, corriendo por la lluvia e intentando encontrar algún refugio de la misma. Al mismo tiempo, era seguida muy de cerca por quienes supuse que eran, si los rumores de Saadia eran ciertos, sus parejas; la señorita Lala y la agente Cetania, aquellas que tantos problemas le traían a su aparentemente vida tranquila. Pobrecilla.

Oh, también parece que están coléricas con ella. Contemplar una lluvia de limpios coscorrones a su sesera es simplemente apoteósico.

¡Sufre, maldita garrapata nacionalsocialista! ¡Sufre! ¡Esto es por todos los países que los malditos germanos invadieron!

La lluvia continúo por unos minutos más, tiempo en el que aproveché para saciar mi hambre comiendo las hojas de la guía telefónica. Y no, no exagero; por el aburrimiento que tenía, comencé a arrancar pequeños pedazos de papel amarillo y degusté de ellos, como si se tratasen de fina y exquisita pasta italiana. Muy buenos ñoquis.

Si mi doctor llega a decir que nunca consumo la cantidad de fibra que mi cuerpecito de modelo necesita, pues es un mentiroso.

Veinte minutos más y la lluvia no paraba, y mi paciencia comenzaba a escasear. Tomé de las pocas hojas que aun me quedaban (el resto fueron directo a mi estómago y a figuras de origami), y busqué el número del teléfono de mi casa. Al menos eso si puedo pagar.

–"Vamos, contesten el puto teléfono, hijos de-"

–"Ten más respeto por la memoria de mi madre, jamás pude conocerla."

–"Si, y a veces creo saber el porqué." –Este enano hará que me salgan canas verdes algún día. –"Escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir, pitufo; terminé todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer y esta noche vendrá Saadia a cenar con nosotros. Así que te preparas junto con Tara para ir de compras."

–"¿Redguard? ¿Firmaste otro contrato con el diablo?"

–"Es una larga historia, pero sí, le debo un favor y por ello la negra vendrá a cenar a casa." –Aunque dicho favor fue completamente inútil; no pude sacarle nada de información a ese pequeño idiota.

–"Y necesitas que compre los ingredientes para la cena ¿Cierto?"

–"Sí, le prometí que haríamos un guiso de lentejas. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de ira a comprar algo de arroz blanco, algunas legumbres y una botella de salsa de tomate? Oh, y unas tres tiras de pan, si no es mucha molestia"

–"Ok, sólo iré por que ho hay un carajo para cenar y Tara se comió todo lo que podría haber en la cocina."

–"Te lo agradezco, Max. Llegaré a casa en cuanto la lluvia se detenga. Dime, ¿Tara se encuentra ahí?"

–"Sí, llegó hace apenas dos minutos, estamos en la sala tratando de secar su pelaje en lo que su ropa se seca."

–"Bien, al menos se que le dará una utili-"Momento, si el teléfono está en la sal... oh, oh –"Espera, ¿Estamos?"

–"No eres la única que tiene que ayudar a esta garrapata, Sherlock. En tu ausencia, tengo que asistirla en la tarea de secar su pelaje. El cual está demasiado sucio."

–"No es mi culpa que las alcantarillas de esta ciudad sean tan sucias. ¡Una maldita mujer lagarto casi me mastica la cabeza! ¡Tenía casi nueve metros de largo!"

–"Tara, ya te dije miles de veces que esas historias sobre las liminales en las alcantarillas no son más que puro chorizo." –Esa araña ha estado muy metida con esos viejos mitos sobre liminales mutantes y no sé qué demás mierda en las alcantarillas. Creo que le cortare la televisión con cable para que deje de ver esos raros documentales.

–"¡Te digo que esa maldita casi me mata!"

–"¿Quieres quedarte quieta? Ya casi termino..."

–"Solo sé gentil..." –Luego de eso, escuche un pequeño quejido de parte de la araña.

Beberé una buena copa de cloro para sacar esas ideas de mi cabeza.

–"Pásale el teléfono a Tara..." –Ordené, contemplando como la lluvia comenzaba a cesar.

–"¿Allo? Feuersturm, guten Tag." –Saludó, en su idioma natal. Raro de ella.

–"Tara, Schatzi, necesito que tú también me hagas un favor. Quiero que cuando el sol caiga, salgas a las calles y consigas algo de carne para la cena."

–"Emy, no soy muy listo y te consta. Pero hasta yo sé que eso no es muy buena idea..." –Habló Max, desde lejos, con un nervioso tono en su voz. Al fin de cuentas, fue buena idea robarme ese teléfono con altavoz.

–"Sé que ella es algo impulsiva y un poco violenta en ocasiones, pero le tengo la confianza necesaria como para saber que no hará ninguna estupidez." –Traté de que esas últimas palabras sonaran lo mas remarcadas posibles, intentando que la anaranjada pudiese oírme con claridad. –"Trata de no arruinarlo Tara ¿Jawohl? No quiero salir en las noticias esposada y con algo cubriendo mi cara."

–"Bueno, bueno, iré a conseguirte tu maldita carne." –Dijo algo desganada.

–"Sabia que no me decepcionarían chicos, tranquilos; se los compensaré." –Y de qué forma lo haría.

–"Solo llega de una vez, la lluvia comienza a sosegarse."

–"Arribaré en media hora, aproximadamente. Comiencen a preparar todo para la noche." –Sé que es algo temprano, demasiado a decir verdad, pero conociendo lo holgazanes que son ambos, es mejor empezar desde ya. Terminé la llamada y, usando un viejo truco que me enseño mi tío, recupere las monedas que había usado para la llamada. Nunca se sabe cuando puedes necesitarlas.

Tomando mis cosas con la mayor agilidad posible, salí de la cabina, llenando mis pulmones de ese exquisito aroma a humedad después de la lluvia. El aroma de los árboles, los pocos que había, empapados. El panorama que se me mostraba era muy lindo; el cielo tenuemente nublado con algunos rayos solares descendiendo, como si de ellos fueran a bajar ángeles y llevarse a los más puros de corazón.

Aunque conociendo como es Japón, no creo que acepten llevarse a los perros callejeros. A los gatitos quizás.

Llegué a la parada de autobuses más cercana y me senté en el único asiento que estaba disponible, dejando mi muleta a un lado. Es una suerte que esta parada tuviera techo, eso hizo que el asiento estuviera completamente seco y que en caso de que volviese a llover, yo estaría muy lejos de empaparme. A diferencia de hace algunas horas, me encontraba de buen humor, tarareando un pequeña canción en lo que esperaba que el transporte se acercase. Con la ayuda de un joven, de cabello rubio y rasgos fuertes en el rostro, pude subir el escalón del autobús y sentarme en un asiento, dormitando un poco debido al cansancio, Creo que dormir sería una buena idea.

Total, ya me pasaron muchas desgracias en un solo día ¿Qué otra cosa podría suceder?

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

– "¿A cuánto el frasco?" –Le pregunté a un joven con una capucha sobre su cabeza, quien miraba hacia todas direcciones, procurándose de que nadie lo observara.

–"Seis mil yenes." –Respondió, casi en un susurro.

–"¿Seis mil morlacos? Espero que sea la mejor mierda que tengas..." –Dije, entregándole el dinero. Me entregó el frasco con la verde mercancía y en cuanto lo hizo, desapareció por un callejón lo más rápido posible; a la par que el sonido de las sirenas policiacas se sentían cada vez más cerca.

Me había quedado dormida en el autobús y tuve que bajarme tres paradas más adelante, teniendo que caminar unas cinco calles para llegar a casa. Había comprado los regalos de Max y la garrapata, así que usar parte del dinero para darme el gusto de algo mi sola me parecía de lo más justo.  
En cuanto llegué a las escaleras de los estropeados departamentos, previamente habiendo esquivado charcos de agua gigantes, comenzó el último reto al que tendría que enfrentarme: Subir las putas escaleras. Seguramente cualquier animalito de la creación que sea capaz de razonar, o al menos saberse las tablas de multiplicar, se estaría preguntando como una persona con un músculo desgarrado puedo soportar tremendo sufrimiento, caminando de un lado a otro de Japón sin siquiera quejarse del terrible dolor que estuviera pasando. Pues la respuesta es más que simple; soy tan terca que no permito que un dolor de muerte se interponga en mi trabajo, y que simplemente no puedo sentir ni un solo centímetro de mi pierna.

– "Ay, ay, ay..." –Había sacado de la catedral unas jeringas y algunos frascos de morfina, para poder inyectarlas en mi pierna y así evitarme los agonizantes pinchazos. Cualquiera que me viera, pensaría que era una drogadicta en plena calle consumiendo su dosis diaria.  
Sentí como la aguja comenzaba a atravesarme la piel, para luego perder toda movilidad y sensación de que mi pierna siquiera estuviese ahí.

No es el método mas prudente para afrontar el dolor, pero si alguien conoce otra cosa que alivie un malestar tan agonizante mientras trabajo; estoy dispuesta a oírlo.

Una vez que guardé el frasco de morfina en mi mochila, y me deshacía de la aguja, arrojándola por el alcantarillado de las calles, me sumergí de lleno en la tarea de subir las escaleras. Eran casi las seis de la tarde y la hora de la cena estaba muy próxima. Conociendo el apetito de esos tres, tendremos que tener muchas provisiones de emergencia en caso de que quieran algún postre u otra ración.

Por fin había llegado a casa; luego de un horrendo día en el trabajo y de tener un accidente terrible en cual me costó un músculo y semanas de reposo, por fin me encontraba en mi morada, donde el cálido aire de simpleza me invadiría y podría descansar de toda esas presiones que constantemente me estrujaban la cabeza.

Si lo pensaba bien detenidamente, no fue un día tan malo después de todo; Amanda me había regalado algo de dinero, el cual sigo pensando que no me merecía, y había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con uno de mis pacientes favoritos. Claro, quedé coja por un mes, si no es que más, debido a estas malditas caminatas. Pero al menos, cumplí con mis últimas responsabilidades del día antes de darme un ligero descanso.  
Y si lo que Saori dice resulta ser cierto y tengo que recibir a los pacientes que faltan, tendré que idear un plan para que Tara no sea descubierta y no termine en la cárcel.

Que yo no termine en la cárcel, aclaro.

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento, esperando un caluroso saludo de parte de quienes (aparentemente) eran las personas más importantes en mi puta, triste y horrenda vida.

–"Buenas tardes, famili-"

–"Cierra la puerta, que se mete el chiflón..."

Ni sé para qué me molesto.

Cerré la puerta, notando cómo ambos huéspedes se encontraban en sus asuntos personales; Max se encontraba jugando GTA San Fransokyo, nuestro juego favorito por excelencia. En cuanto a la araña, cortaba vegetales con su garra rota, que servía perfectamente como un cuchillo.

–"Espero que te hayas lavado muy bien esas uñas mugrosas, tarántula. No quiero saber cuánto tiempo te las estuviste metiendo en tu hedionda raja." –La regañé, colgando mi mochila en uno de los tantos clavos que había en la pared.

–"No han pasado ni tres minutos que-¡Arachne mit uns! ¡¿Qué mierda te paso?!" – El grito de la araña hizo que las ventanas temblaran y que Max saltara de su asiento, lanzándome el mando de la consola a la cara. –"¡Más te vale tener una muy buena excusa!" –Continuó, dejando de lado los vegetales y adhiriéndose a las paredes, pero con su mirada fija en mis ojos.

–"¡¿Quieres calmarte, demente?! Vas a hacer que mis tímpanos revi-"

–"¡¿Pero qué carajos te sucedió?!" – Fue el turno del enano, demonios.

Y lo que tanto me temía, pasó; hice que ambos se preocupasen por mí.

Era obvio que esto sucedería, hasta un ciego podría haber visto eso desde lejos. La ola interminable de preguntas era prácticamente inevitable. Como si se tratase de un tsunami que avanzaba con furia sobre un hotel en la playa, con niños jugando a la pelota mientras sus padres disfrutaban su estancia en la piscina.

No, esperen; eso es de una película y un hecho real, pero bueno, el punto se entiende perfectamente.

Ambos se dedicaron los siguientes treinta minutos a lanzar preguntas al azar sobre qué me había pasado en la pierna, si me dolía, si había sido una liminal o si me habían asaltado de camino al trabajo. Dejando que el Tuco estuviese a punto de quemarse. Eso sí hubiera sido una desgracia.

Tuve que tranquilizarlos a base de insultos y amenazas para que me dejaran tranquila y así poder explicarles detalladamente que me había pasado a lo largo de mi día. Mi visita con la vaquita favorita de los hombres de la catedral, la siempre amable Amanda. La reunión sorpresa a Keiichi y mi interrogatorio con este, en el que me vi obligada a implementar mis acostumbrados (y exagerados) métodos de trabajo, omitiendo claramente mi vaga imitación de prostituta de quinta, la cual me fue increíblemente inútil a final de cuentas. Luego de ello, les revelé la razón por la cual ahora me encontraba invalida; mi incidente con la bruta de Sayuri. Fue en ese punto en que las cosas se pusieron realmente feas; ya que, cuando terminé de relatar las partes en que yo lloraba como una bebita, Tara tuvo un curioso ataque de ira en el que quiso salir por la ventana en busca de esa ogresa y hacer lo que los humanos, y las autoridades, no se atrevían a hacer: terminar el trabajo que De La Madrid había empezado.

–"¡Ya cálmate, mujer!" – Tara se había desplazado hacia la única salida que poseía el tamaño casi adecuado para que ella pudiese entrar y salir: el balcón, donde pretendía salir en la búsqueda de esa maldita de un solo cuerno. En cuanto a Max, hacia lo que podía para evitar que Tara saliera del departamento, sujetando el marco de la puerta con sus brazos, mientras la germana empujaba su cuerpo con fuerza. Debo admitirlo, obligarlo a ir a esas clases de krav magá para que no engordara sí que dieron frutos.

–"¡Quítate!" –Ordenó ella, tratando de no ejercer demasiada fuerza como para no lastimarlo.

–"¡Oblígame!" – Objetó, tratando de no vomitar su estomago a causa de los empujones que le proporcionaba la alemana. Tiene suerte, si ella realmente quisiera hacerle daño, hacía minutos que lo hubiera quitado de en medio.

–"¿Quieres dejar al muchacho tranquilo, Tara?" –Dije, con una bolsa de hielo sobre mi pierna, la cual descansaba en una de las sillas de plástico que poseíamos.

Ella se detuvo en ese momento, permitiéndole al chico recuperar el aliento, pero seguía con su plan de evitar contacto visual conmigo. Estaba enojada, furiosa, molesta por saber que alguien había herido a su amiga y que ella no estaba ahí para cuidarme.

–"Mira, se que estás vesánicamente encolerizada y que ahora mismo te corre por las venas ese disque instinto de justicia, cual zanquilarga con complejo de heroína empedernida. Pero, desafortunadamente, no podemos arriesgarnos a que salgas así como si nada; ten en cuenta que ya tomamos muchos riesgos a que salgas de día a escondidas ¿O quieres que te recuerde nuestro momento en el parque? ¿En el que ahuyentaste a todas esas personas? Salió en las putas noticias, Tara, el escuadrón especial del Programa cerró la maldita zona solo para buscarte a ti ¿Crees que no tienen las calles vigiladas desde ese momento? Te puedo asegurar que hasta los malditos de BrutalCorp te están buscando."

Ella siempre intenta cuidarnos a ambos, protegernos de lo que sea aprovechando la mala fama que su especie poseía. Y si los papeles fueran invertidos, yo también hubiera salido por la puerta a buscar a quien se atreviera a agredir a mi familia. Pero no era así, si fueran otras las circunstancias no la detendría y dejaría que saliera a hacer lo que quisiese, que hiciera lo que creyera que era correcto, no era mi problema. Pero, sabiendo que podrían arrestarla apenas alguien del programa la viera, entonces era mejor mantenerse al margen y olvidar el asunto.

Digo, prefiero una pierna rota a que ella no esté rondando la casa, haciéndome la vida imposible

–"¿Quieres arriesgarte a que te arresten y te deporten hacia Sparassus? Adelante, no te voy a detener grandulona, pero te recuerdo que en esa maldita isla eres considerada una traidora junto a tu madre y la maldita de tu hermana. Si llegas a pisar una sola roca de ese lugar, se acabo el juego para ti; te fusilarían de inmediato." –Max se apartó de la puerta, dejándole el camino libre para que hiciese lo que quisiese. Aunque confiaba en que tomaría la decisión correcta.

La forma en la que hablaba de su familia no era la mejor, lo reconozco, pero sabía cuan terca podía llegar a ser ella cuando la situación ameritaba el detenerse a pensar un poco antes de siquiera mover una garra. ¿Serán las Arachnes así por naturaleza? Yo creo que sí.

–"¿Quieres que te maten? Adelante, una boca menos que tendré que alimentar en esta casa y un dolor de cabeza del cuál no volver a preocuparse. ¿Pero te detuviste a pensar en que dirían tu madre y tu hermana si se enteraran que su pequeña fue fusilada por su gobierno?" –No podía verla, pero sabía exactamente que hacía: arrugar la cara de rabia y abultar sus labios en un infantil puchero. Odia que le digan que está mal, y odia aún más el saber que está equivocada.

Ignorando el dolor de mi pierna, por decimotercera vez en el día, me levanté de mi silla y caminé hacia la araña, que hacía esfuerzos gigantes para mantener sea actitud de chica ruda y evitar pasar vergüenza frente a nosotros. Con las bolsas de las compras en mi mano, caminé hacia ambos, más que decidida a darle sus obsequios.  
Extendí mi brazo derecho, donde cargaba la bolsa de cartón que resguardaba a ambos abrigos de tela. El primero en reaccionar fue Max, quien sostuvo la bolsa entre sus manos, permitiéndome regresar a mi silla para descansar y reposar la bolsa de hielo sobre la hinchazón.

–"Una de las pacientes que me tocaba ver hoy era una vieja conocida; Amanda, una joven minotauro con pérdida de memoria. A pesar de su delicada situación, ella logró reconocerme al instante. Pero no de la forma que a mí me hubiera gustado; recordó mi rostro por todas esas veces en que iba a buscar las sobras a los basureros o la cafetería.

Luego de que le diera algunas medicinas para continuar con su tratamiento, la muy amable me regaló veinte mil yenes, diciéndome que los aprovechara para comer algo. Dios, casi salto a besarla en cuanto me los dio." –Mientras relataba mi pequeña visita, Tara había cogido la bolsa para tomar entre sus garras la prenda que le correspondía. Mientras tanto, mi hermano se encontraba disfrutando de su obsequio posando frente a las ventanas de la puerta del balcón, Tara observaba con detenimiento su nueva prenda de vestir: un parka simple de color marrón y con una capucha de pelaje sintético de añiles tonos. Al tocarla es como si se estuviese palpando el pelaje de la araña, dichos colores combinarían con ella; El marrón haría contraste con el anaranjado de su pelaje, y la piel de cabellos azules harían juego con su cabellera bicolor.

No voy a expandirme más de lo necesario, su sonrisa lo decía todo; le fascinó el regalo.

Se despojó de su vieja chaqueta y la colgó en un clavo que se encontraba disponible en la pared, respetando por completo el regalo de su hermana y quedando prácticamente desnuda. La observé bien y carecía por completo de esos cinturones que usaba como ropa interior improvisada.  
Verla en cueros por la casa no era nada nuevo y muchísimo menos escandaloso, tanto Max como yo estábamos acostumbrados a contemplar tal cual la trajo Aracne al mundo. Aunque, conociendo como son los hombres, él lo disfrutaba más que yo, de eso estoy segura.

–"Me encargaré de agrandar la mangas..." –No era una prenda precisamente para liminales. Sus garras y manos eran tan grandes que no solo estiraron las mangas del abrigo, sino que también lo desgarraron provocando que se rompieran. –"¿Te gusta?" –Sabía la respuesta, pero aun así me deleitaba el oírlo.

–"Es bonita..." –Respondió con calma, dejando de lado el tono altanero que tenia momentos atrás.

–"Que este simple regalo te deje en claro lo que significas para nosotros, Tara. No permitas que algo tan mundano como una herida superficial te impulse a cometer estupideces en el futuro."

–"Pero..."

–"Sin peros, niña." –Se introdujo a la conversación Max, atrayendo la atención de la germana. –"Si algo te llegase a pasara, estaríamos incompletos; no tendríamos a nadie a quién molestar."

–"Soy mayor que tú..." –Fue su respuesta, tratando de desviar el tema, seguramente por lo avergonzada que estaba.

–"Tratas de evitar el tema principal, ¿Segura que eres una adulta?"

Su respuesta fue sacarle la lengua a modo de burla.

Y así, niños, es como se doman a las bestias salvajes.

Luego de que el ambiente volviera a ser como antes, tomé el control remoto del televisor. Estaba agotada y lo único que deseaba hacer era descansar antes de la llegada de la matasanos.  
Luego de probarse el abrigo y posar junto a Tara frente al espejo unas treinta veces, Max le pidió gentilmente su abrigo para guardarlo en el armario y usarlo sólo en situaciones que ameritaban ser importantes. Y claro, para que ella no se distrajera y que volviera a su actividad previa a nuestra discusión: la cena.

–"Esa vaquita sí que fue muy amable, ¿crees que podamos retribuirle el favor algún día?"–Preguntó Max desde la habitación, cerciorándose de que nada del armario estuviera fuera de su lugar, o que le cayera sobre la cabezota.

–"Eso espero, fue generosa en demasía con el dinero. Creo que podría retribuirla a ella y a su anfitrión con algún beneficio de parte del Programa o algo así." –Respondí, haciendo zapping a los distintos canales.

–"¿Puedes hacer eso?"

–"Afirmativo, aunque tendré que hablar con algunas personas para ello. Algo se me ocurrirá. Hmm, ¿Crees que les gustaría que los invitemos a cenar?"

–"Si con 'ir a cenar' te refieres a colarte en bodas ajenas y fingir ser amigos de los novios, pues, yo creo que sí; definitivamente les gustará." –Dicho esto, cerró la puerta de nuestro dormitorio, haciéndose notar por su parka nueva, la cual debería estar en el armario.

–"¿A dónde se supone que vas?" –Cuestioné, viéndolo caminar hacia la entrada.

–"No se puede comer un buen guiso sin pan."

–"Es cierto." –Le siguió Tara desde la cocina, colocando algunos trozos de carne dentro de la cacerola de la salsa.

–"No voy a negar eso, trae cinco tiras para que nos dure toda la semana."

–"Con el apetito de Vanessa y la garrapata, necesitaremos mucho más que sólo cinco, ¿no crees?"

–"Al menos yo si me controlo al comer. Retrocede hace algunas semanas, lucías igual que un maldito cerdo. Y al menos los puerquitos no se ven tan asquerosos." –Dijo la arácnida, en un tono burlón.

–"Estas celosa porque yo si puedo entrar por la puerta." –Remato el pelinegro, cerrando la puerta a tiempo de que Tara comenzara a arrojarle utensilios de cocina.

–"¡Sigue hablando mocoso y te meteré el cucharón por el culo!" –Gritó la germana, demostrando su furia impotente como si se tratase de un Tiger I, arrojando el susodicho objeto contra la puerta y dejando algunos cubiertos incrustados en la vieja madera.

–"Si no tienes planeado pagarme la puerta o mis utensilios de cocina..." –Hablé, sacando un tenedor incrustado. –"Deja de hacer esto a cada broma que te hace." –Sale cuchillo, me clavo una astilla. Maldita vida.

Ella no respondió a ello, sólo se limitó a bajarle la flama de la estufa donde el arroz se encontraba hirviendo. Ya puedo oler el exquisito olor de las albóndigas de la germana, cocinándose junto a la salsa de tomate.

Eran poco más de las siete de la tarde y la hora a la que Redguard llegaría era un misterio para todos. Usualmente ella tiene la costumbre de llegar al horario que ella le es más conveniente, cuando tiene la necesidad de probar algo de carne o simplemente cuando le da la regalada gana de presentarse. En una ocasión, hace más de un mes aproximadamente, habíamos acordado en ir a un bar a pasar una noche divertida entre amigas, bailando y tomando algunos tragos gratis que nos invitaría algún ingenuo muchacho con muchas copas encima y ninguna oportunidad de lograr algo con nosotras.

Pero claro, a ella se le dio por tomarse una siesta antes de salir y terminó por despertarse al día siguiente en la tarde, dejándome plantada la noche anterior en plena puerta del bar. No hubo una noche divertida entre amigas, no hubo baile, no hubo tragos ni bromas a expensas del bolsillo y la dignidad de un mequetrefe; únicamente un gran disgusto y una noche entera en casa comiendo pizza rancia, mirando series de los años noventa. Pero esta vez era distinto, Saadia recibiría una cena completamente gratis por un favor que ni viene al caso mencionarlo ya.

Eso me recuerda.

–"Spinne,¿conseguiste la carne que te pedí?"

–"Tranquilo, simio con peluca. Estará lista en poco más de media hora." –Respondió a la par que se quitaba los guantes de cocina.

–"Espero que sea buena, no quiero tener que llamar a un repartidor de pizza."

Los constantes golpes en la puerta nos dieron a entender que nuestra invitada principal por fin había llegado. Le dije en voz baja que no abriera la puerta, quería tener el privilegio de poder recibir propiamente a mi amiga, y en cierto modo tenía miedo que me equivocase y actualmente fuera un drogadicto esperando asaltar la casa de algún ingenuo. No tenía muchos amigos que digamos, la gente viene a golpear a nuestra puerta. Qué bien que estaba armada con un cucharón de madera y mi fiel araña caza-ratones.

Abrí la entrada y me llevé una ligera decepción; no era ningún criminal primerizo buscando pelea y mucho menos era esa negra asada al carbón. Dejando mis ansias de desquitar mi enojo con alguien, dejé la cuchara a un lado y observe atentamente a quien tenía frente a mis ojos. Se trataba de una joven adolescente de blanca piel, una extraña peluca rosada y un curioso vestido de sirvienta.

Llámenme loca, pero su apariencia era similar a esa sirena desquiciada que vivía con el joven Kimihito. ¿Será la nueva tendencia en la moda?

–"¡Buenas noches, ser inferior! Mi nombre es Yuriko, ¿Tiene un segundo de su tiempo para hablar de nuestra ama y señora, La Gran Sirena?" –Otra fanática religiosa, cómo las odio.

–"Lo siento, pero no estamos interesados, muchas gracias." –Ni bien comencé a cerrar la puerta, la chica detuvo su movimiento, obligándonos a tener su atención por un poco más de tiempo.

–"En el templo de la Gran Sirena tenemos todo lo que sus seguidores podrían necesitar en su vida: amor, comprensión, pelucas inspiradas en la imagen de Nuestra Señora y, por supuesto, cientos de juguetes de sicalíptica índ-." –Continuó con su discurso, en lo que Tara me daba señales de que si podía masticarle el trasero un rato a la flacucha. Le dije que no.

–"Lo siento, pero en esta casa somos judíos, así que ¡laila tov! ¡lehitraot!" –Si bien mi hebreo estaba algo oxidado, fue suficiente para provocar una ligera mueca de disgusto en su cara. Retiré su mano y nuevamente comencé a cerrar la puerta.

Pero ella la detuvo con su pie, impidiéndome una vez más el deshacerme de ella. Sí que era persistente.

–"La Gran Sirena ofrece-" –Estoy harta.

–"Tara, haz algo horrible..." –Dicho y hecho, la araña salió por el balcón dispuesta a cazar su presa. Siendo lo mas sigilosa posible, Tara se acercó lentamente hacia la joven qur seguía parloteando sobre dicha secta, creyendo que yo había captado su atención mientras simplemente la observaba fijamente.

Con el uso de diversas cadenas y sus pedipalpos, en un rápido y casi fugaz movimiento, amordazó y envolvió a la chica de pies a cabeza, como si esa chica se tratara de su próxima cena. La seguidora de esa dichosa sirena no tuvo tiempo siquiera a gritar horrorizada, tal parecía ser que estaba paralizada del miedo que sentía. Luego de amordazar a nuestra 'invitada' con un trozo de tela, Tara presumió su trabajo, dejándome contemplarlo por completo. Usando nudos al estilo bondage, la araña había implementado en esa chica todos sus conocimientos en cuanto al arte de la inmovilización.

–"¡Mmh...!" –Mascullaba la joven, posiblemente sintiendo como las cadenas apretaban más su figura. Tranquila pequeña, tu cuerpo se acostumbrará.

–"¿Qué hacemos con esta mocosa?" –Cuestionó, relamiéndose los labios y sujetando y apretando los senos de la chica. –"Sería una pena desaprovechar una botana tan deliciosa..." –Continuó, besando y dando pequeños mordiscos en el cuello de la chica, procurando no inyectarle su veneno y de paso provocando que la misma diera algunos gemidos agudos.

–"Comértela no es una opción. El agua carbonatada es buena para quitar la sangre de la ropa, no de las paredes."

–"¿Alguna otra idea?"

–"Déjala en la habitación de un enajenado friki o en algún culto en el cual necesiten de alguna virgen a la cual deban sacrificar." – O solo déjala en algún bote de basura; yo que sé, no es mi problema.

–"Bien, pero antes, me divertiré un poco con ella..." –Dijo, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja derecha. –"Después de todo, hoy hay luna llena..." –

Ok, creo que al fin de cuentas, sí era mi problema... esa chica está muerta.

Haciendo honor al nombre de su especie, cargó a la chica en sus brazos para luego alejarse lo más rápido posible de nuestro hogar, corriendo con una abrumadora velocidad por las paredes de los departamentos vecinos, asegurándose de esfumarse lo más rápido posible para que ningún fisgón o cámara pudiera verla. O porque el efecto del plenilunio está pronto a ser desatado. Mejor me meto a mi casita y coloco todos los seguros que haya disponibles.

–"¿Vas a dejar que me congele aquí afuera?" –Ah, dioses del cielo, sean compasivos conmigo por una vez en la vida.

Di un pesado suspiro de molestia, reconocía esa voz a la perfección; femenina y con ese acento americano que tanto los identificaba. Asomé mi cabeza por el marco de la puerta sólo para ver un poco de ropa apenas visible flotando entre la oscuridad. La vecina tenía que cambiar el foco de su entrada. Lo único que pude divisar, además de la ropa, fue una sonrisa tranquila y un par de ojos color esmeralda iguales a los míos, notables desde la oscuridad.

–"¿Eso cuenta como opción?"

–"Ja, ja, me matas de la risa." –Respondió sardónicamente en lo que se acercaba.

–"Tus chistes también me matan, Vanessa, constantemente. En cualquier momento te pediré que me conviertas en zombi."

–"¿Y arriesgarme a que mis dientes perfectos se pudran más rápido? No, de ninguna manera."

Luego de que la cruel tormenta se disipara, una ola de frío invadió gran parte de la capital. Si bien no era un frío polar como el de la noche anterior, este tenía la particularidad de demostrar que salir de casa sin un abrigo no era una opción viable. Y Sandy era la prueba de ello.

A pesar de que ella era un zombi, su sola presencia hacía que me crecieran pelotas y que las mismas me llegaran hasta el piso a tal punto de que podía jugar futbol con ellas. Mantener su cuerpo a una temperatura apta era algo muy importante. No quería terminar como una Jiang-shi y estar tiesa hasta el día siguiente.

Llevaba un conjunto que fácilmente podría mantener protegida de estas bajas temperaturas a cualquier estudiante de preparatoria, simple, pero bonito; constaba de un sencillo suéter de color gris, un bruno vestido corto junto con unas medias de lycra y un par de botas largas del mismo color.

– "Tal parece que esa reunión no salió muy bien." –Mencionó ella, con su mirada fija en mi pierna.

– "Solo diré, que tuve mejores jornadas laborales que esta."

– "¿Qué hiciste exactamente para que casi te volvieras una inválida?"

No respondí, sólo busqué en mis bolsillos hasta encontrar un pequeño objeto en una servilleta envuelta. Se lo entregué y me dispuse a entrar a mi hogar, dejando que ella misma se llevara la sorpresa del contenido de éste.

–"¡Aww, eres un amor, Emy! ¡Regalarme un molar con todo y raíz! ¡Mejor obsequio anticipado de cumpleaños no podría haber!" – Lo guardó en su bolsillo con todo y servilleta y entró a la morada, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. –"Eres muy considerada, ¿Sabes? Me urgía conseguir uno. En la morgue, donde Bina consigue sus partes, no hay piezas tan lustrosas como ésta."

–"Pues disfrútalo, le pertenece al reo que fui a visitar."

–"¿No te bastó con querer acusarlo con su noviecita? Te has vuelto muy sádica..."

–"¡Hey, en mi defensa me asusté porque un guardia abrió la puerta sin avisar!"

–"Sí, sí, lo que digas. Y aún no me has respondido; ¿Por qué razón te dejó coja la inocente criminal? ¿Extracción dolorosa o engaño cruel?"

–"La primera..." –Respondí, desganada; me daba pereza siquiera recordarlo todo. Dejé que ella se sintiese como en casa y que se adueñara, tanto del control remoto, como del mejor asiento de la casa; mi maldito sillón, en lo que me desplazaba hacia la cocina a la misma velocidad que lo hace una tortuga parapléjica.

–"Eso explica el porqué sigues con nosotros." –Opinó ella, buscando algo que valiera la pena en el televisor.

–"Para mi desgracia, sí. ¿Quieres algo de té, café o agua?"

–"Quisiera algo de café, para calentar mi cuerpo."

–"Ya eres calentona de por sí, no necesitas café para eso."

–"Pues tú pareces tener una severa adicción a éste. Sólo mira esa espantosa cara." –Molestarme, su pasatiempo favorito… después de los consoladores color neón. –"Como sea, dime ¿qué marca de café consumes?

–"Solo tengo del instantáneo, es el más barato que puedo costearme con mi infrahumano salario." –Repliqué, mientras encendía la cocina con un fósforo y dejaba que la tetera hiciera su trabajo.

–"Nunca espero nada de ti, Emy, nada. Y aun así, siempre logras decepcionarme." –Disintió con la cabeza, dejando muy en claro cuan disgustada estaba conmigo. –"Smith te mataría si se llegase a enterar que bebes ese miserable brebaje del tercer mundo. Bueno, por eso y por otro motivos que no van al caso."

–"Se le llama ahorrar, Sandía. Deberías intentarlo algún día, en vez de gastar toda moneda que te sobra en dildos que nunca vas a usar."

–"Pobreza no es sinónimo de ahorro crematístico, querida, ¿Por qué no consigues empleo en otro sitio? Uno más rentable para ti y tus muchachos."–Estiró sus piernas, dejando que la mesita en medio de la sala tuviera el honor de sostener sus pies apestosos.

–"Tengo que ir a la universidad, y las cuatro horas que tengo de trabajo me son suficientes para no sobrecargar mi horario."

–"¿Cuatro horas? Sí únicamente trabajas esas cuatro horas al día, ¿cómo explicas todos esos encargos que Smith te da y esas visitas a criminales que te obliga a hacer?"

–"Me sorprende que de las dos, seas quien menos conoce a Smith. Se llama abuso de autoridad, mi quedada amiga. Ella hace todo con tal de conseguir lo que sea, en especial si se trata de trabajar menos detrás de un escritorio. Si ella requiere de esclavizar a todos los niños pobres del Congo con tal de no tener que pasarse otro minuto firmando papeles, lo hará sin dilación." –Mi piernita pide clemencia, y una silla. Moví una de los asientos de plástico y me senté en ella, quedando a lado de la muerta, quien decidió prender un cigarrillo.

–"Oh, no exageres, ella no es tan mala." –Expresó, exhalando la primera bocanada de tabaco. Le alcancé una pequeña lata de atún que usábamos de cenicero.

–"¿Cuánto te pago para que dijera eso?" –Pregunté con sarcasmo, en lo que tomaba un cigarro de su cajetilla.

–"Al contrario, no quiso darme ni cincuenta yenes..."

–"..."

–"Tienes razón, al diablo con ella."

–"Sabía que eras alguien inteligente, Saadia." –

Pidiéndoselo amablemente, la muerta viviente me proveyó de un encendedor, dándome la oportunidad de prender mi cigarrillo. Una vez encendido, di una pitada a toda la nicotina que mis pulmones podían soportar, deshaciendo el cilindro en un cuarto del total con una sola bocanada. Dejé que por un momento el humo toxico invadiera cada rincón de mis pulmones, dándome esa suave y relajante sensación que este provocaba. Relajando mi cuerpo, esfumando el estrés y dándome esa leve sensación de que todo estaba bien; poderosa panacea comprimida en tan diminuto paquete.

–"¿Te sientes bien?" –Me preguntó en lo que acomodaba el cigarro entre mis dedos y aflojaba el cuerpo, haciendo un esfuerzo en relajarme y no caerme de la silla. Yo solo asentí, dándole a entender que todo estaba en orden. –"Por cierto, ¿dónde están tu hermano y la araña? No me digas que dejaste a su suerte al muchacho en esta oscura noche de luna llena, para que esa araña le partiera la columna en dos."

–"Esta vez no. Una bella jovencita vino tocando a nuestra puerta, dispuesta a convencerlos de unirnos a una secta religiosa, club, banda pop o no que sé qué diablos. Cuando no quiso irse, le di luz verde a Tara para que hiciese lo que quisiera con ella. No desaprovechó la oportunidad de tener un juguete nuevo, y como hay luna llena, no se lo iba a negar."

–"Sacrificaste a una virgen a Padomay por el bien común; bien hecho, Emy. Para ser una barbie venida a menos, has aprendido mucho estos últimos años."

–"Aprendí de la mejor..."

–"Me halagas demasiado, cariño."

–"Si, Saori fue muy buena tutora." –Rematé.

–"¡Oh, fuck ya all! ¡Especially you, cuntslut!"

–"You too, dumbfuck." – Es por estas cosas que Sandy es de mis mejores amigas; el poder lanzarnos injurias la una a la otra sin repercusión alguna, las indirectas, el dulce sarcasmo, chistes sucios. Para mí, una charla con esta excusa de doctora es mejor que cualquier fiesta en la que haya intercambio de parejas.

Un chillido agudo me dio a entender que el agua estaba lista. Justo a tiempo para impedir que vociferara su próxima blasfemia y contara otro chiste malo que hiciese que mis orejas estallaran.  
Luego de preparar el café y tomar un pequeño frasco con azúcar, Sandy se tomó la molestia de ponerse de pie y agarra ambas tazas para colocarlas en la mesa. Será una idiota y con un corazón artificial más que podrido, pero hasta ella tiene su límite de crueldad. Agradeciéndole el buen gesto que tuvo al ayudarme con las tazas, volvió a su asiento principal en lo que yo tomaba otro rumbo distinto; nuestra habitación.

Con algo de esfuerzo y un poquito de voluntad, logré alcanzar mi cama y acomodar mi pierna en una posición adecuada, apoyada sobre una almohada bien mullida.  
Aun podía sentir los desagradables efectos secundarios de la morfina; maros, fuertes dolores en el área abdominal y no les voy a mencionar sobre el maldito estreñimiento que comenzaba a experimentar.

También tenía la boca seca. Eso era de lo peor, me desagrada sentir ese maldito picor en la garganta. O tal vez se trataba de alguna infección o una erupción producto de la droga. Creo que la próxima ves, la dosis deberá ser un poco menor.

–"Por cierto, Emy, ¿has estado bebiendo todo el día?" –Habló desde la sala, cambiando los canales de la televisión.

–"¿De qué diablos hablas?"

–"Eh notado como tus pupilas están más contraídas de lo normal. Y que yo sepa, hay más de un motivo para que el tamaño de las mismas se altere; o estuviste consumiendo drogas, o bebiste todo el día." Exclamó desde la otra sala. Mi celular defectuoso residía en mi bolsillo trasero, su única utilidad ahora era el servirme como espejo de emergencia y lo que descubrí era que Sadia tenía razón; mis pupilas se habían achicado tanto, que ahora parecían ser tan pequeñas como la cabeza de un clavo.

Traté de que mi voz sonara lo más natural posible.

–"Mierda..."– Susurré por lo bajo, tratando de que la doctora no me oyera.

–"¡Escupe la sopa, Wilde, ¿dónde están los estupefacientes?!" –Grito.

–"¿Qué te hace pensar de que son drogas?"

–"¡Por favor, Emy! ¿No pensarás que me voy a creer que tienes el dinero como para comprar una miserable cerveza?"

–"¡Ay, gracias, mejor amiga! ¡Te agradezco por tener fe en que mi situación económica va a mejorar!"

–"¡Morirás pobre, vieja y sola, como yo! ¡Bienvenida al club! ¡No hay cuota mensual!"

–"¡¿Podrías dejar de gritar tanto?! Las paredes aquí son muy delgadas. ¡Y no tengo drogas, sólo... estuve bebiendo junto a Saori en los baños de la Catedral, como cuando era una adolescente! ¡Y sí, estuve ebria todo el día, ¿de acuerdo?!" –Que se lo crea, por el amor a Dios, que se lo crea.

–"¡¿Trabajando ebria y no tuviste el descaro de invitarme un trago siquiera?! ¡¿Qué clase de amiga eres?!" –Sip, se tragó el cuento enterito.

–"¡La que te dará una puta golpiza si no te callas!"

–"¡Estoy harta, ¿dónde está tu mochila?!" –

Oh no...

Con la fuerza de un Oni y la velocidad de una arpía rapaz, me levanté casi corriendo de mi cama mientras veía a lo lejos, como ella hurgaba mi mochila en busca del responsable de la contracción de mis pupilas.

–"¡Ajá!" –Exclamó, estoy perdida.

–"¡Puedo explicarlo!"

–"¡Entonces hazlo!"

–"Emm..." –Mi cerebro de araña zanquilarga no es muy ingenioso bajo presión. –"¿Me permites el ir al baño, mientras pienso en una buena excusa?"

–"¡No!"

–"Pues... yo..." –Ni sé porqué me esfuerzo tanto. Tenía que rendirme, fui muy descuidada en no guardar bien mis pertenencias. Di un largo suspiro de resignación, en lo me reunía el coraje suficiente como para mirar a Vanessa a los ojos, quien estaba de brazos cruzados, con mi bolso en su mano derecha y con una expresión de enojo y decepción. Je es gracioso; cualquiera diría que parece una madre enojada, en plena época de entrega de calificaciones y yo era la hija estúpida que no se sacó ni un mísero tres. –"Ok... tú ganas, Sandy." –Le di la razón. Su expresión de decepción solo empeoró.

–"Luego de trabajar juntas tanto tiempo, salidas en las que nos divertíamos como nunca y las charlas; teníamos esas conversaciones en las que tomábamos y lo peor de nosotras salía a luz, pero no era nada malo. Porque nos teníamos la una a la otra para darnos consuelo y saber no estábamos solas. Me haces esto.

Dime ¿Qué diablos te he enseñado en todos estos años? ¿No te dejé en claro que podías contar conmigo para absolutamente todo? Me dijiste que no caerías mas es ese tipo de cosas de nuevo. Lo prometiste, ¡lo juraste por tu sempiterna alma! " –Era notable en el tono que usaba lo dolida que estaba, haciéndome sentir aún más culpable. –"Sabes, yo esperaba venir aquí y pasar una velada divertida junto a mi mejor amiga. No esperaba que me llevara este disgusto. Me mentiste, Wilde, sabes cuanto detesto los engaños..."

–"Realmente lo siento..."

–"¿Y ahora me vienes con eso? ¿Crees que un simple 'lo siento' será suficiente? Estoy muy decepcionada de ti, Emily. Has roto tu palabra, has traicionado mi confianza, quebraste nuestro trato. Me mentiste, carajo ¡Me mentiste! ¡Te burlaste de nuestra puta amistad! ¡La cual no parece ser importante para ti! " –Comenzó a gritar, casi como si comenzase a llorar. Creo que yo también lo haré. –"¡Sabes perfectamente cuanto odio las mentiras y del como me lastiman! Lo soportaría si viniese de la idiota de Aria o de alguna otra de las MOE, pero viniendo de ti... ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿Te importo tan poco como para romper nuestra confianza?" –

De todas las mentiras que he dicho en mi vida, esta entraba en el grupo de las peores. Decir que esta era nuestra primera discusión seria mentir de nuevo, falsificarme a mi misma y engañar a ella de nuevo, y las consecuencias de ello ya eran más que notables. Cada vez que me gritaba de esa forma, era por una metida de pata que yo cometía, por alguna estupidez que yo decía o comentaba y que ella consideraba fuera de lugar. Incluso cuando me auto-insultaba y me bajaba la moral yo misma, ella se encargaba de darme una buena bofetada para despertarme. ¿Cuántas veces tuvimos ese tipo de conversaciones? Ni yo lo recuerdo exactamente, veinte, miles o centenares de veces. No tenía un número exacto, pero ya eran demasiados.

El insultarnos, las insinuaciones sexuales, el trabajo, todo eso y más ya eran temas completamente normales para nosotras. Pero ella tenía la particularidad de soportar mis quejas constantes con una sonrisa y darme el apoyo que necesitaba. Y yo hacía lo mismo cuando ella se encontraba en una situación parecida. Era algo por lo que pasábamos casi todo el tiempo. Aunque no lo pareciese.

¿Y como se lo retribuí ahora? Con mentiras, lo que ella mas detestaba en este mundo. Sentía como mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, el silencio que se formó me era sofocante al ver como todo se había desmoronado en solo unos minutos. Saadia no es de las que perdona con facilidad, conseguir que te perdone es casi un logro olímpico, una odisea, y más sabiendo el porqué estaba tan furiosa.

La decepción, y el enojo, sentimientos que en mí, no son más que gusanos. Gusanos carroñeros que a la mas mínima señal de debilidad, se meten entre tu carne comenzando a devorar su corazón y tu cerebro. Creo tener un enjambre enorme en mi cabeza.

–"S-Saadia, yo..." –

–"¡¿Cómo es posible que tengas más de diez fotografías en tu bolso de tú y esa araña teniendo sexo?!"

...

–"¿Eh...?"

–"¡No te hagas la estúpida, miserable excusa de ser humano! ¡¿Por qué carajos tienes tantas fotos y porque no me diste siquiera una?! ¡Te insistí por meses que me proveyeras de algo de material nuevo, como compensación de todo ese maldito porno que te facilité! ¡¿Y así es como me pagas?! ¡Guardándotelo todo para ti solita! ¡Me mentiste, me prometiste que no caerías en tu puto egoísmo de nuevo y me darías esas malditas fotografías!"

Ella continuaba ahí, de pie frente a mí y con todas las imágenes en sus manos, remarcando como yo era la villana en esta historia y ella la jodida víctima. No sé si era una pesadilla, un sueño de lo más loco, una alucinación o si inyectarme tres dosis de morfina hizo que me diera una sobredosis, y esta fuera mi tortura eterna por todos mis pecados. ¿Acaso Saadia estaba haciendo un berroche por un par de fotos? ¡Casi se me sale el puto corazón de lugar! ¡Casi creía que nuestra puta amistad estaba quebrada! ¡Que nunca mas volvería a escuchar esa odiosa voz que tanto adoraba oír! ¡Que volvería a quedarme sola una vez mas y que-!

–"Q-Quédatelas, si quieres..." –Ya había olvidado que tenia esas fotografías en caso de una emergencia. Cuando el estrés de mi trabajo me impedía continuar con mis actividades y unos minutitos a solas en los baños del hospital me eran imprescindibles. Creo que algo me entró en el ojo, no dejo de lagrimear.

–"Teníamos un puto trato, Wilde. Yo te enviaba todo el porno que pudiera, y tú me enviabas algo de esa preciosa araña. ¿Cómo pudiste fallar en tu promesa?" –

–"L-lo siento, tanto trabajo me ha tenido algo ocupada y simplemente no he tenido tiempo de dártelas." – Dije, limpiando las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos de la manera más discreta posible.

–"Aww, pobrecilla ¿En serio te creíste mi teatrito?" –Eso solo hizo que gimoteara un poco más.

–"N-No sabes cuánto te odio." – Encima de que casi provoca que me dé un infarto. Sabe que a mí esas palabras me hirieron profundamente. Como modo de disculpa, me abrazó y comenzó a acariciar mi cabecita, en lo que yo trataba de recordar cuanto la quería, para así evitar que le arrancase la cabeza y la pusiera en una licuadora. Claro, primero tendría que conseguir una.

–"Shh, shh, no llores, mi niña; harás que mi corazón artificial comience a fallar. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que olvidaras nuestro trato. Por el meñique ¿lo recuerdas?"

–"Sí, sí, por el puto meñique. Recuerdo que al concretarlo, el tuyo se desprendió de tu mano y cayó al suelo." – Me encontraba ya un poco más tranquila, pero con ansias de venganza.

–"Y un maldito perro lo tomó y salió corriendo. Lo perseguimos por tres manzanas enteras."

–"Fue un buen comienzo de semana." –Ambas nos reímos por ese comentario. –"Siento olvidar nuestro trato..." –

–"Y yo lamento exagerar, no quería hacerte llorar como una Magdalena. Y espero que no se vuelva a repetir en el futuro. Ya sabes cómo me es un fastidio el tener que esperar a un chequeo médico para poder alegrarme la vista. Al menos este nuevo material lograra mantenerme ocupada por un tiempo decente."

–"No necesito saber que haces con ellas, o a quién se las vendes." –En lo que ella ojeaba las fotografías, atisbé como su cigarrillo seguía encendido, apoyado en la lata de atún y dejando que las cenizas que se formaban cayeran en el metal. Era perfecto.

–"Te sorprenderías lo que pueden llegar a costar estas preciosuras. Solo necesitas encontrar al fetichista indicado."

–"Suenas a toda una traficante de pornografía infantil ¿Lo sabías?"–Discretamente, tomé el cigarro en mis manos. El mismo tenía las rojas marcas de su lápiz labial.

–"Sólo necesito algo de tiempo, cinta adhesiva y un poco de voluntad. Es parte de estar en el 'Negocio', querida."

–"¿Cuál? ¿El volvernos locos a todos?"

–"Podría decirse que-"Sujetado con firmeza el cilindro blanco con tabaco encendido, me encontraba apagándolo sobre la frente de la doctora, entre ceja y ceja. Como no podía sentir absolutamente nada, lo único que hiso fue el dedicarme una mueca de seriedad y disgusto. En lo que yo terminaba de apagar el cigarro.–"¿Terminaste, llorona empedernida?"

–"Te lo ganaste."–Le saqué la lengua, lanzando la colilla apagada en la lata.

–"Te lo dejaré pasar por ahora. Pero a la próxima, te muerdo." –Aseveró, estirando un poco su suéter, guardo las fotografías en su sostén, seguido de hacer entrega de mi mochila, la cual tome y aprisioné contra mi pecho, como si de un peluche se tratara. Debo ser más cuidadosa con mis cosas.  
Con una parte de mi orgullo restaurado, comencé mi caminata de regreso a mi camita. Luego de este disgusto, necesitaré con urgencia un psiquiatra.

Saadia entró sin preguntar, con ambas tazas de café en sus manos, depositó la mía en mi mesita de luz, para luego sentarse en mi escritorio para fisgonear un poco en mis documentos.

–"Veo que has estado ocupada." – Comentó, leyendo los expedientes de los pocos pacientes a los que había asistido.

–"Mucho, hoy mismo he tenido que ver a dos de ellos."–Respondí, recostada una vez más en mi cama y tomando un poco de mi café. Le faltaba un poco de azúcar, pero seguía siendo disfrutable.

–"¿Solamente dos?"

–"Bueno, como mis visitas a Keiichi y su novia no salieron como esperaba, no las doy por válidas. Y debía ver a ese tal profesor Geber, en Asaka, pero él no se encuentra en el país por el momento."

–"En palabras simples, un día desperdiciado."–Expresó, pasando a otro expediente.–"Oh, esta chica es bonita."

–"Podría decirse que sí. ¿Me pasas ese montón de hojas encuadernadas?"–Haciendo caso a mi pedido, tomó varias hojas cuidadosamente distribuidas y las observó por un segundo, asombrándose al leer el titulo de la primera hoja.

–"Así que recibiste mi última obra maestra" – Comento, ojeando el contenido sin darle mas atención de la necesaria.–"¿Aun no lo has leído?"– Su tono, esta vez, sonaba un poco decepcionado.

–"No tenido el tiempo de deleitarme con él. Joder no tengo tiempo ni para manosearme diez minutos." –Tome el 'libro' entre mis manos, dispuesta a deleitar mi vista y a mi imaginación con algo más estimulante que el mismísimo éxtasis: un relato erótico escrito por mi autora favorita, Saadia Vanessa Redguard. –"Sabes cuánto me gustan tus escritos, Sandy, siendo yo la única que realmente aprecia el buen arte que produces con tanto esmero. Deberías ser más tolerante con el esfuerzo que hago para poder leer algo nuevo viniendo de ti..."

–"Soy tolerante, Emy. Digo, soy tu amiga gratuitamente, ¿se podría ser más tolerante que eso?"

–"Sí, sí, te quiero."–Fije mi vista en las hojas, tratando de concentrarme.

–"Y yo a ti, linda, ¿lo ves? Congeniamos ¡Somos el dúo perfecto!"

Dejé que siguiera husmeando los muchos documentos que aún me faltaban por completar y que seguramente tendría que terminar durante mi mes de reposo. Dando una probada al mundo entero de cuanto adorábamos nuestro trabajo, lanzando al Eterno Abismo la regla que teníamos en torno a la 'confidencialidad' de nuestros pacientes.

Pero quien se la pasó mejor fue ella, que tomó los expedientes médicos como su propio catálogo de víctimas potenciales. Pobrecilla esa mujer llamada Mel Sievers, Sandy la marcó como su favorita de entre todas las potenciales candidatas de una noche de juerga. Espero que me incluya, donde comen dos, comen tres. O cuatro, Tara también es parte del grupo.

Los minutos pasaron, y el reloj imaginario en mi cabeza indicaba que eran pasadas las ocho de la noche, y ese condenado enano aun no volvía de comprar el maldito pan ¿Fue cosechar el trigo él mismo o qué? Si hubiese mandado a la araña, ella hubiera hecho una carrera de ida y vuelta de diez minutos, el solo hecho de tenerla enfrente hubiera ahuyentado a quien fuese.

Fijé mi mirada en mi compañera; hacía unos minutos que se encontraba leyendo el mismo archivo, una y otra vez. A la distancia en que me encontraba, no me era posible saber con exactitud que citaban los mismos (la montaña de papeles de colores era increíble), pero con una pequeña mirada a las facciones de su cara, era fácil saber que lo que leía no le era mucho de su agrado.

Por como sus labios formaban una mueca de tristeza, era obvio que lo que tenía en sus manos, no era nada más ni nada menos que la partida de nacimiento del endemoniado Haruhiko Sarver, el hijo de ese criminal con titulo de científico, Karurosu. Dicho documento, aparte de demostrar su nacimiento ante el registro civil, revivía (mal chiste) sentimientos desagradables en la abyecta bomba sanguínea de la doctora.

¿Aún la odio por esa cruel broma que me jugó? Carajo, claro que si, todavía me siento un poco intranquila por ese momento en que casi mi corazón se volvía simple arena negra. Pero, también era una realidad que ella era alguien muy querida para mí, y alguien a quien apreciaba demasiado. El verla triste era algo que simplemente no podía tolerar.

Claro, escribir esto a solas en mi diario era algo sencillo; el decírselas en persona era lo complicado. Mi orgullo era más fuerte que yo en ocasiones, por eso jamás dejaría que ella supiera esas palabras.

–"¿Sigues sin poder superarlo?"

Claro, aunque la quiera, no quitaba el hecho de que me gustaba boludearla un poco con lo que más le duele. Lo aprendí de la mejor.

–"¡Es que no me creo que una chica haya sido tan estúpida, como para caer en sus malditas artimañas! ¡Ese desgraciado me prometió el maldito paraíso, y después solo me desechó como pañuelo sucio!" –

El levantarse de la silla fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta de mi error.

En un cruel giro del destino, y demostrándome por decima vez en el día que los dioses me habían dejado atrás hacia ya mucho tiempo, Vanessa comenzó con ese ritual al que ya me tenía acostumbrada y que en ocasiones, hastiada: los problemas amorosos. Aunque mi trabajo demuestre lo contrario, soy demasiada antipática con respecto a los problemas de pareja y los litigios amorosos que estos conllevan; véase la infidelidad, los celos, las relaciones en la cama. Joder, que no soy ninguna consejera matrimonial ni nada parecido. Pero, lamentablemente, mi puesto me hacía tener que tragarme todo ese tipo de asuntos, y con ella no era la excepción.

Dándome una muestra gratis de lo que me esperaría en los próximos días en mi trabajo desde casa, su 'sesión' se alargó por más de veinte minutos; mil doscientos segundos en los que se pasó remarcándome el cómo su corazoncito de piedra se encontraba hecho grava, él cómo la chica que vendía crepés en las puertas de la oficina de MON le había dado un numero falso, e incluso se tomó la molestia de remarcarme el cómo mis tetas lucían mas flácidas y que debería hacer algo de ejercicio para deshacerme de esos molestos 'michelines' en mi estómago. Ninguna de esas dos cosas iba al caso, pero le agradecí el repentino ataque de sinceridad. Tengo que hacer ejercicio.

Y el enano aun no volvía de comprar el pan.

–"¡Y-Y después de comprarle el decimo tercer crepé en la semana, tomé el valor suficiente de pedirle su maldito número de teléfono; el cual termino siendo falso! ¡¿Entiendes él porque estoy tan acongojada, narigona judía?! ¡Ni siquiera me gustan esas mierdas francesas! ¡Tuve que hacer un sacrificio enorme para poder conseguir su número, y nada!" –

–"Eso suena interesante, Saadia."–Me coloqué unos anteojos con lentes falsos, una siesta no vendría mal.–"Cuéntamelo todo, pero no pierdas lujo de detalle."

–"¿E-Estaré perdiendo el toque, Emy?"

–"Posiblemente."

–"¡No puedo ni engatusar a una adolescente, me estoy volviendo vieja!"

–"Qué sirenaica tragedia..." –La consolé, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. –"Y ya estas más que muerta, Sandy, no puedes envejecer."

–"¡Entiendes mi punto! ¡Me pudro por dentro!" –Un golpe en mi estómago provocó que me moviera bruscamente y que mis tan preciados anteojos salieran volando. Ya no tengo una vía de escape.

Me encontraba recostada boca arriba en mi cama; con la mirada perdida en mi techo, admirando las notorias manchas de humedad que lentamente comenzaban a tomar forma humana y con una zombi más negra que la misma oscuridad abismal, llorando sobre mi regazo. Mientras que con una de mis manos acariciaba de manera gentil la cabeza de Vanessa, una parte de mi se preguntaba si esto fue buena idea en primer lugar.

Digo, estaba hambrienta y la comida se iba a enfriar.

–"Y lo peor de todo, es que ese engendro, al que Karu llama 'hijo', me llamó mama. ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Creyó que yo era su maldita madre!" –Su llanto de niña chiquita se hizo más grande. No es justo, ya me había duchado en la mañana, no me tocaba baño hasta la semana entrante.

–"Debió ser muy duro para ti." –No tanto como tu hedor. Hueles peor que una arachne cazadora, mi negra. Carajo, ¿los zombis se bañan? Esa incógnita no me dejará dormir.

Ella iba a hacer otro comentario, dejándome muy en claro que tan buena era para los dramas baratos de telenovelas, si no fuera por el sonido de la puerta siendo aporreada, pateada, empujada, posiblemente ultrajada, todo en ese orden.

Como la puerta de la habitación se encontraba abierta, me permitió tener un asiento de primera fila para la acción. Después de más de una hora, pude contemplar cómo nuestro guerrero favorito, volvía de una interminable búsqueda en busca de trigo horneado.  
Max se veía un poco magullado, con raspones en la cara y con lo que supuse era un ojo morado. O el chupón más extraño que he visto.  
Y no era lo único que podía ver de él, sino que también era capaz de divisar el cómo hacía un esfuerzo enorme para entrar la bolsa de pan a la casa, la que parecía estar siendo jalada por alguien más.

–"¡Suelte el pan señora, ya le dije que es mío!" –Gritó, tomando la muleta que había dejado cerca del sillón y golpeando con ella a la señora que se negaba a entregar el botín.

–"¡Ese es mi muchacho, dale, dale!" –Exclamé, jubilosa. ¿Quién dijo que era un mal ejemplo para los niños?

–"¡No dejaré que otro de ustedes, latinos asquerosos, vuelva a robarme lo que me pertenece!" –Exclamó la mujer de aparente edad avanzada. Por la voz que tiene, debe tener unos ochenta años.  
Tomando la mayor cantidad de pan posible, Max soltó la bolsa dejando que la gravedad hiciese lo suyo. Con un grito digno de un vikingo, la anciana aparentemente chocó con el barandal de los pasillos, cayendo en los contenedores de basura de tres pisos más abajo.

–"¿Está muerta?" –Pregunté de manera despreocupada, evitando que Saadia mordiera mi cabello y se limpiara los mocos en mi camisa.

–"Pues 'muerta' lo que se le dice 'muerta', no; pero si nadie la ayuda en las próximas horas, va a estirar la pata." – Dijo con tal naturalidad, que asustaría a cualquier persona que tuviera una sola pizca de raciocinio. Qué bueno que nadie tiene eso en esta casa.  
Cerró la puerta detrás de si, dejando el pan en la cocina. –"Era la vieja loca que vive en el edificio de enfrente. Y espero que aprecies mi esfuerzo, maldita hija de perra." –No soy experta, pero creo que está de malas.

–"¿Por qué tan embravecido?"

–"Tuve que hacer una travesía bestial para conseguir el maldito pan."–Exclamó desde la cocina, ojeando las cacerolas. –"Fui a todas las panaderías que hay en Taitō y la mayoría de ellas se encontraban cerradas. Los pocos establecimientos que se hallaban disponibles, tenían a los empleados batallando por sacar el agua de lluvia, que amenazaba con arruinar las máquinas y la mercancía. Y en otras dos, me dijeron 'Mi lo siente, mi no hablar español'.

Y como hay luna llena, tuve la desagradable fortuna de encontrarme con muchas liminales desesperadas por tener sexo. Si hubieran sido otras las circunstancias, no tendría nada que objetar, pero las 'candidatas' que me tocaron no eran precisamente las mejores. Primero fueron dos ogresas que querían partirme la espalda para ahorrar tiempo. Después me toco ver a una hermosa ciclope que tenía entre sus manos un martillo, que fácilmente podría ser el de Hefesto por su descomunal tamaño. Una maldita arpía corredora quiso arrancarme la cara y finalmente una Kobold quiso montarme. Y en el forcejeo, me hizo esto." –Apuntó a su ojito.

–"Pobre cosita fea, aun no manejas muy bien el japonés." –Fue el turno de Sandy de hablar. ¡Que rápido se recupera de la crisis de los treinta esta mujer!

–"No todos podemos ser una cerebrito como tú, Redguard." –Le dije a la negra, quien sólo rodó los ojos del fastidio.

–"Están celosos, sus cocientes intelectuales inferiores no son desafío para una graduada del MIT."

–"¿Ese es tu cerebro o el de otra persona? Así no se vale."

–"Meh, una rubia como tú no tiene palabra en este tipo de charlas." – Me gustaría recordar el porqué la quiero tanto.

–"¿Ya está la cena, enano? Me muero de hambre." –Si paso un segundo más sin comer algo, comenzaré a morderme el brazo.

Una albóndiga de carne salió volando a toda velocidad hacia nuestra dirección. Estaba dispuesta a atraparla y devorarla, como para saciar mi hambre hasta que fuera la hora de comer, pero la americana tenía los mismos planes que yo y fue mucho más rápida. Extendiendo su mano frente a mí, pudo atrapar con su mano la bola de carne picada y enseguida se la llevó a la boca, no sin antes sacarme la lengua a modo de burla.

Sí, se comió lo que era mío por derecho, pero al menos no me manché la camisa. Todos ganan al fin y al cabo.

Viendo él como ignorábamos de manera olímpica sus problemas, Max se retiró cerrando la puerta de forma violenta, prometiendo que nuestra comida tendría veneno extra para variar.  
Cerré los ojos al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, moviendo mi cuerpo un poco y dejando que mi cabeza descansase sobre la almohada. Previamente había empujado a la doctora fuera de la cama, haciendo que esta cayese al suelo y su cabeza rodara hacia el escritorio.  
Me acurruqué en de mi camita, sintiendo la tibieza de mis cobijas y teniendo cuidado de no hacer un movimiento brusco y no lastimar más mi pierna.

–"Esa albóndiga era mía." – Lancé de repente, mientras abrazaba mi almohada.

–"Tú misma lo dijiste, rubia; 'era' tuya, del verbo 'ya no'. Vives en el pasado Emy, eso no es bueno para tu cerebro." –Abrí los ojos un segundo, estaba sentada en el suelo, acomodando su cabeza en su lugar con la ayuda de algo de catgut y una aguja. Volví a cerrar los ojos, deseando entrar en los aposentos de Morfeo; pero mi barriguita exigía su ración diaria de alimentos.

–"¿Como puedes hablar de esas cosas sin morderte la puta lengua?"

–"Fácil, no importa cuántas veces me muerda la lengua, ya no puedo sentirla."

–"Te has vuelto insensible, Doc... De hecho, ¿no se supone que sin tu cabeza, tu cuerpo no puede moverse? ¿Cómo le hiciste para recuperarte?"

– "Tengo una dentadura muy fuerte."

– "Gracias por arruinarme el piso. Afortunadamente no poseo alfombra, o te inundaría en demandas por daños a la propiedad ajena."

– "Y yo por agredir a una trabajadora de Monster Ops: Neutralization. Te enviaría a las novatas a darte una lección, pero capaz las convences de iniciar un bacanal lésbico… Me invitarías, ¿verdad?"

– "¿No te cansas de ser tan pervertida?

– "¿Quién es la que se muerde la lengua ahora?

– "Sé que no te afecta, pero la luna llena te ha dejado más chalada que antes."

–"Ay, no exageres, sigo siendo la misma."

–"Eso es lo que me preocupa." –Sentí como algo caía sobre el colchón, del lado que quedaba desocupado. Abrí los ojos despreocupadamente, para encontrarme con los verdes ojos de la doctora, una sonrisa relajada de su parte y con una distancia de no más de quince centímetros que nos separaba de un inminente encuentro. Uno desagradable.

–"¿Se le perdió algo, doctora?" –Le pregunté, a lo que ella respondió acariciando un mechón de mi cabello.

–"No que yo sepa."

–"¿Entonces se puede saber el porqué me miras tanto?"

–"Es que tienes lindos ojos."

–"¿Segura que sólo es eso? No querrás intentar arrancarme la nariz de nuevo, ¿o sí?"

–"Oh, vamos, no te pongas así. Sabes que tu nariz es demasiado grande como para que se vea bien en mi angelical rostro."

–"Ja, ja, me matas. Cuéntate uno de judíos ahora." –Respondí, volteando mi cuerpo para el lado contrario.

–"No te pongas así, Emy, solo te mencioné que tienes destacables globos oculares." –Esta vez, sentí su voz más cerca de lo normal. Abrí mi ojo derecho, viéndola frente a mi nuevamente, sentada en el suelo y a una distancia mucho más corta. ¿En qué momento se puso de pie? –"¿O me vas a decir que nunca nadie te lo dijo?" –

–"¿Cómo te moviste tan rápido?"

–"Yo pregunté primero."

–"Bueno, cuando vivíamos en el barrio de Flores, en Buenos Aires, solían decírmelo mucho por la calle, o incluso en la escuela. Digo, entre toda la miseria de la villa, una chica rubia de ojos verdes no pasa desapercibida. Pero para mí, la única opinión que realmente importaba era la de mi madre."

–"Eras el sueño de cualquier pedófilo."

–"Los policías abundaban; si supieras lo que solían ofrecerme." –Ambas reímos por eso.

–"¿Y tu padre? ¿Que solía decir el de la 'niñita de papá'? Apuesto a que le presumía a sus amigos de la belleza de su pequeña." –Una ligera risa acompaño esa oración.

–"Mi padre solía ponerse ebrio en las reuniones familiares." –Dejé que el disgusto fuera notable. No me importaba demostrarlo con alguien tan cercana como ella. –"Evitemos hablar sobre el tema."

–"Ok, creo que me metí al baño equivocado."

–"Eso nunca fue un problema para ti, me contaste que solías hacerlo a propósito."

–"Es cierto, había olvidado esos días gloriosos."

–"¿De qué diablos hablas? Eso paso la semana pasada."

–"Sip, muy buenos recuerdos." –Dijo. Una de las cosas que admiro de ella es su optimismo, me gustaría ser así a veces.

–"A todo esto, Sandy, ¿Que tienen de especial mis globos oculares? ¿Sabes a cuantas chicas con el mismo color de pupilas vi hoy? Quince, quince malditas chicas con la misma cantidad de melanina que nosotras."

–"Si, pero a diferencia de ustedes los vivos, la gente no te mira feo, creyendo que te los robaste del cadáver de una virgen ¡Que sea un maldito zombi no significa que ande por ahí hurtando partes! ¡Eso es racista!"

–"Saadia, tú eres racista hasta contigo misma. ¿Y desde cuando ese tipo de cosas te importan tanto?"

–"A callar miembro del Mercosur, tu soberana no te permitió hablar."

–"Oh, ¿ahora resulta que soy inferior a ti? ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres mejor que yo?"

–"Oh, Emy, me sorprende el saber que aún no comprendes que soy superior a ti en muchos sentidos." –Sentí una extrañamente cálida mano reposar sobre mi hombro, empujando lentamente mi cuerpo hasta dejarme boca arriba. Mi visión se enfoco en ella, quien aprovechó mi posición para finalmente recostarse sobre mi pecho, acurrucándose sobre mí, como si se tratara de una mascota desesperada. –"Por no decir en todo."

–"Vanessa, si intentas seducirme, desde ya te informo que no funcionará."

–"Pensé que divertirnos un poco antes de cenar no sería una mala idea." –Susurró de manera provocativa, reduciendo nuestra distancia aún más. Podía palpar su aliento rosar mis labios.

Debía darle crédito, tenía una actitud bastante erótica que haría que cualquier persona cayera ante ella. Solo que no ha podido aplicarla correctamente sobre las víctimas indicadas. Acarició mis labios con su dedo índice, dando un ligero y excitante suspiro sobre ellos, a una distancia de por si peligrosa.

–"Además, creí que eras de esas mocosas que se entregan a quien sea apenas te muestran la tarjeta de crédito." –Sip, con esa actitud nunca conseguirá pareja.

–"Ok, en primera, vete a la mierda. En segunda, debo aclararte que no soy una chica fácil. En tercera, si intentas seducir a alguien, aunque sea ten la decencia de invitarla a cenar primero antes de querer devorarle el cerebro. No seas tan alzada, sexualmente hablando; o mínimo, tómate un baño. Y en cuarta, conozco tu definición de 'diversión'; para serte honesta, hace que se me quite el apetito."

–"Es una pena, ese tipo de caprichos, como lo son las cenas románticas y demás basura, sólo las reservo para la carne de exportación. No la de segunda selección."

–"¿Entonces porque estás encima de mí?"

Sujetando mis brazos para impedir que huyera de lo que fuese, la distancia entre nosotras se volvió cero. Chocando nuestras frentes, la muerta viviente mantenía fija su vista en mis ojos. Cómo le gusta fastidiarme, sabe cuánto me molesta que haga eso. – "Ya te lo dije, tus ojos me parecen deíficamente divinos."

–"Y tus botas me parecen increíblemente molestas, me están lastimando la pierna."

–"¿Has notado como lucen bien juntos?"

No me ignores con un demonio.

–"Sí, sí, lo he notado. ¿Contenta? ¿Puedes quitarte ya?

–"¿Cuales son las palabras mágicas?" – ¡La puta madre, quítate!

–"Quítate o te meteré esas horrendas botas por el orto."

–"Lo intenté, y créeme, es una experiencia agradable una vez que te acostumbras a caminar tiesa." –Despegó su frente de la mía.

–"Lo siento, pero aún tengo secuelas de la vez en que me hice un chequeo médico contigo."

–"Te dije que pedir una cita personal era más económico que tomar una consulta normal."

–"Fue una mala idea." –Una muy, muy terrible idea. Me dolió el trasero por días.

–"Ya, ya, deja de quejarte. Ven, déjame compensártelo." –Sabía lo que significaba eso, y ya no me encontraba con el ánimo necesario.

Antes de que siquiera intentara algo, tomé sus mejillas y la empujé hacia un lado, no solo dejándome libre de esa oscura prisión, sino que también provocando que esta cayera de cara contra el suelo. Es bueno que sea una muerta viviente, no puede quejarse de ningún dolor. O al menos eso creo, no quiero sentirme culpable por las futuras secuelas y hematomas que le pudiera llegar a dejar en esa fea cara.

–"Eso fue completamente innecesario, Emy, con un simple 'no' hubiera bastado." –Hablé desde el suelo. En la posición en la que yo me encontraba, me era posible el ver como la doctora estaba en la misma pose que yo; con los brazos extendidos hacia los costados y con la mirada fija en el techo.

–"Te conozco, eso no hubiera sido suficiente." –Respiré hondamente, tratando de relajarme y que nadie me molestara con alguna otra estupidez.

–"Es difícil que caigas en alguna de mis bromas, no eres chévere."

–"Lamento el arruinarte la fiesta, no todos podemos ser esa alemana sáfica adicta a las armas."

–"Aria si es divertida. Se cree todo, la muy ingenua y puedes tener una conversación interesante con ella de vez en cuando."

–"No la conozco lo suficiente como para opinar, sólo su expediente. ¿Y cómo es eso de que ella sí es divertida? ¿Estás insinuando de que soy una vieja amargada?" –Le pregunté, fingiendo indignación.

–"¿Fui muy obvia?" –Respondió, en lo que yo le arrojaba la almohada que sobraba en su cara. –"Gracias, ya me comenzaba a doler el cuello."

–"Muérete, Redguard."

–"Ya es muy tarde para eso, ricura, ¿Vamos al cine mañana? Se lo pregunté hace unos días a nuestra querida Stalin adicta a la cafeína, pero la amargada no aceptó."

–"Claro, consígueme un kilo y medio de morfina e iremos a ver lo que sea."

–"¿Y arriesgar mi trabajo? ¿Por qué mejor no te arranco la pierna y me la como con salsa blanca?"

–"Mejor te meto una bala en el cerebro, le haré un favor a todos."

–"¿Y dejarte sola en este oscuro y triste mundo, llorando como una niñita? ¿Qué clase amiga seria?"

–"Me sorprende como logras que algo tan lindo y amable, suene tan insultante."

–"Sabes que lo digo con amor." –Levantó sus manos, formando a simple vista un corazón.–"Te quiero, narigona odiosa."

–"Y yo a ti, asquerosos saco de pus toxico."

–"¡Hey, eso sí que dolió!"

–"¿Así que puedes sentir cosas, eh? Tu humanidad no esta tan muerta como pensaba."

–"Soy 'humana' después de todo. Estaré medio muerta, pero hay cosas no desaparecen tan fácilmente. Por más pequeñas que sean, por más defectuosas o rotas que estén por dentro, es lo que nos hace quienes somos, Emy." – Me quedé muda con eso último. Si bien nuestras charlas resultaran ser nada más que insultos hacia nosotras o intranscendentales fruslerías al azar, ella siempre lograba sorprenderme con una frase ingeniosa o un simple refrán, que podía, y ella lo sabía perfectamente, usar en el día a día para poder superarme. Joder, como amo a esta maldita muerta.

–"Bueno, al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo." –Me asomé por el borde del colchón, topándomela con una simple sonrisa.

–"Sip, merecemos un aumento y tres semanas más de vacaciones."

–"Amén, Sandy, amén"

Un choque de puños, eso era todo lo que necesitábamos para completar y expandir una buena noche, en la que no importaba nada más que la compañía de la otra para pasar un buen rato y sentirte que no todo lo que podía ocurrirte durante un día era algo precisamente malo.

Ella tenía razón, nos complementábamos juntas, éramos el dúo perfecto. Ella era la cerebrito y yo la sentimental que lo arruina todo por ser una ingenua que disfrutaba el soñar despierta. Éramos un desastre tanto juntas, como separadas por igual. Un par de chicas que si les dabas una par de escobas y un poco de tiempo, eran capaces de armar una justa medieval para pasar el tiempo en el almuerzo del trabajo.

Al fin de cuentas, este día no resultó ser tan malo como pensaba. Si bien las cosas iban a ponerse peores de aquí a las próximas semanas, por no decir horrorosas, eso ya no me importaba. Lo que me era más significativo en este preciso momento, era el compartir un buen rato con mi amiga y hacer de esta, una de esas tantas noches inolvidables en nuestros recuerdos, y también, deseando que no fuese la ultima.

–"¡A cenar!"

Pero claro, antes debo llenar la tripa. No soy un maldito muñeco.

* * *

 ** _Notas del Autor:_** _¡Por fin! Luego de dos meses horribles, por fin e podido terminar este condenado capitulo. Claro, no podría haberlo hecho_ _sin la ayuda de mis camaradas, pero ellos saben cuan agradecido estoy por su ayuda. En especial con mi amigo Tarmo, que si no fuera por el, ustedes estarían experimentando los primeros síntomas de cáncer de retina. (No es broma, solo pregúntenle como le di el archivo, era horroroso)._

 _Una ves mas quiero agradecerles a todos por su ayuda, paciencia y perdón si es que este capitulo no lleno las expectativas de todos. Y tranquilos, que este es apenas el comienzo y prometo que los siguientes capítulos serán mucho mas cortos para evitarme estos inconvenientes. Y claro, llegara dentro de poco._

 _Sin nada mas que decir, espero con ansias sus criticas sobre mi trabajo_

 _¡Nos vemos! ¡Y cuidado con los eclipses solares, que se quedan ciegos!_


	4. No es Fácil ser una Inmigrante Pt 1

**Notas del Autor:** _Bon après-midi, mesdames et messieurs._

 _Antes que presentar el nuevo capitulo de hoy, me veo en la obligación de presentarme cordialmente ante ustedes, queridos lectores; Quien escribe este pequeño mensaje para ustedes es Yuu. Soy la hermana menor del joven Defalt y co-escritora de este pequeño proyecto, quien después de verlo batallar por noches enteras al rededor de botellas de whisky y absenta, eh decidido ayudarlo a escribir y juntos hemos creado un pequeño dúo. Si bien trabajar a al par en un proyecto puede ser un poco difícil, y mas si son hermanos, esperamos que los resultados de nuestro trabajo juntos sea de su agrado._

 _Queremos agradecerle a los siguientes autores por sus reviews y consejos; **Tarmo Flake** (Gracias por tus constantes consejos, estoy agradecida. Al igual que Russ.), **O** **nix Star** (Muchas gracias por las correcciones de ultimo momento, te lo agradezco.), **Paradoja del Inquisidor, Alther, Arconte.  
** A todos aqui quiero darl las gracias en nombre de mi hermano por ayudarlo y motivarlo a escribir y continuar este fanfic, (Que es lo único que se esta dignando en continuar.)_

 _Sin mas interrupciones innecesarias. Que disfruten la lectura ¡Vamos, que viene con araña incluida!_

 _Pd: ¿Con que nos íbamos a tardar tres meses y 60 mil palabras, no? ¡Ja! Chupate esa bergamota._

* * *

 ** _Todo ira bien... No es fácil ser una inmigrante Pt 1._**

 ** _Capitulo 4_**

* * *

— " _¡Esto es no necesario!"_ —

Recuerdo gritar en medio del llanto, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran sobre el suelo echo de concreto. Permitiendo que la tristeza y la amargura de mi llanto fuera mas fuerte, que la furia iracunda dentro de mi ser y que trataba de controlar con todas mis fuerzas para no cometer alguna locura.

—" _¡Quisiste joderme, y vaya que lo lograste! ¡Ahora sufre las putas consecuencias!"_ —

Otro recuerdo. Solo que en esta ocasión dicho grito no provino de mis labios, si no de mi captor; quien, desplegando un aura de furia iracunda muy difícil de ignorar, alzando su filosa arma, arremeto contra mi cuerpo una y otra ves, hasta que sus brazos le pidieron un pequeño descanso, permitiendo que las gotas de sangre de mi cabeza cayesen con una tranquilidad abrumadora por mi mejilla derecha. El dolor de esas minutos de tortura fueron insoportables.

No importa cuanto implorase por piedad, el pedir la amnistía por mis pecados solo quedo como una simple ilusión hacia varias horas atrás; cuando el único plan en mi cabeza, era el pasar una simple noche de pasión carnal entra féminas ¿Era mucho pedir? ¿Era tan egoísta? Tal vez.

Pero creo que antes de continuar con esta tragicomedia a la que llamo vida, debería dejar en claro de quien soy y el motivo del porque estoy escribiendo en este cuaderno a las tres de la madrugada, contemplando como la tinta corre por las hojas blancas de papel, que comenzaban a tornarse rojas también. Creo que debí cerrar mejor esa herida en mi cuello.

Mi nombre es Tara Feuersturm. Soy una Arachne oriunda de Sparassus y pertenezco a la subespecie mas grande de mi raza; Las tarántulas.  
Es muy factible que dada mi nacionalidad, mi naturaleza y el que sea una maldita tarántula, les da a entender al mundo entero que nosotras somos criaturas extremadamente violentas; y tienen razón. Soy tan impulsiva como un padre violento, el cual acaba de volver de un bar completamente ebrio. Y a la más mínima señal de hospitalidad, incluso con un insulto, soy capaz de arrancarle la mandíbula a quien sea, no me importa su especie, edad, o si es negro o un maldito ario.

Soy alguien que desconfía prácticamente de todo el mundo, y que lo último que quiero, es entrometerme en las relaciones públicas.

Como se puede apreciar; No soy alguien a la que le pedirías que cuide tu perro. Por qué posiblemente me lo coma. O decida comerte a ti.

Pero hey, hasta yo hago mis excepciones ¿Saben?

Hasta un monstruo como yo, tiene personas que son dignas de mi respeto y admiración; Los hermanos Wilde son el mejor ejemplo. Un dúo de jóvenes que tuve la dicha de conocer cuando arribe a la nación de Argentina en busca de mi hermana, y claro, cuando el programa de intercambio de extra especies aun no existía.

Tuve la suerte de encontrarme con ellos; En lugar de vagar por un país completamente desconocido y evitar el contacto con los seres humanos para así ahorrarme escándalos innecesarios (Nuestra existencia ante el mundo entero, no eran más que cuentos de hadas y delirios de exploradores perdidos), ellos fueron los primeros en darme una mano y ofrecerme un escondite seguro y acogedor. No cualquiera le extiende la mano a una criatura que fácilmente podría arrancártela de una sola mordida. Si el ayudarme a esconderme de los ojos del mundo entero, ya era algo sorprendente de su parte, el que les abrieran las puertas a una criatura como yo, fue lo más hermosos que ellos podían hacer por mí.

María, mi hermana mayor y la razón principal de haber iniciado mi viaje; siempre desprecio a los humanos, catalogándolos como seres inferiores y como criaturas repugnantes sin corazón. Yo jamás entendí la razón de su particular odio; Si, en efecto, existen humanos horrendos y sin corazón, que no dudarían en partirte la cara o venderte al mejor postor. Pero si nos ponemos a hablar de corazones gigantes, estos _monstruos_ quedaban como una minoría sin importancia.  
Y es gracias a que, por más reducido que fuese el número de personas bondadosas que conozcas en tu camino por este mundo, llegando incluso a contarlas con los dedos de tus manos, se quedan grabadas en tu mente, no importa le motivo, no importa quién sea; Ten por seguro, que esa gente son las únicas que vale la pena recordar.

Y no siempre serán aquellos quienes aparentan ser. Según yo, la palabra ' _Bondad_ ' es un poco limitada hoy en día. Hasta el más cabrón o desgraciado puede llegar a ser amable.

¿Quién dice que la benevolencia está reservada solo para los héroes de los cuentos?

 _Emily Adeline Wilde_ , es mi ' _Hospedadora_ ' por no decir que es mi mejor amiga humana y mi compañera sexual eterna; Es estudiante de música en una universidad local y trabaja medio tiempo en un hospital dedicado exclusivamente a extra especies. Es una chica errática que decidió viajar a este lado del mundo con solo una meta clara en su mente; Ayudarme a buscar a mi allegada. Es por ello, que decidió trabajar para la señorita Kuroko Smith en el programa de intercambio, para tener acceso a documentos y facilitar nuestra búsqueda.

Pero el dejar de lado a _Maxwell Keith Wilde_ sería un pecado y un insulto; él es su hermanastro menor, mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de travesuras y diversión los fines de semana y el principal impulsor de este viaje. Cuando los gobiernos confirmaron nuestra existencia ante el mundo, Japón salió como el país más importante en cuanto a la representación del programa de intercambio de extra especies. Max pensó que si el país nipón era el principal representante de dicha acta, era lógico que muchas especies al rededor del mundo terminasen ahí.

Dado que el odio exagerado de mi hermana hacia la raza humana era tan grande como la mismísima federación Rusa, no sería de esperar que viajara al país nipón para aprovechar al reciente crecida criminal de extra especies. Siempre fue una delincuente de pies a cabeza.

A la rubia le pareció una buena idea el viajar haya con el único objetivo de buscarla. Así que, ni bien pudimos encontrar un barco que nos lleve, armamos las maletas y partimos. No mentiré, estos dos años fueron muy duros; A Emy le costó mucho trabajo aprender el idioma (Tomando cursos gratuitos en Argentina mucho antes de partir hacia el país del sol naciente) y el conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo también era un problema.  
Max fue quien peor la pasó, el estar en una cultura completamente distinta le era un problema constante, hasta el día de hoy sigue teniendo problemas para hablar japonés y el relacionarse con la escuela.

Y yo no la pasaba muy bien que digamos; el buscar todos los días por parques, muelles, bosques, pueblos lejanos, incluso cerca del mismísimo monte Fuji y no encontrar alguien rastro o pista que estuviese vinculada al paradero de mi hermana, era algo que me desmoralizaba diariamente. Y se podía reflejar perfectamente en mi humor.

A Emily le preocupo mucho nuestro estado de ánimo en ese entonces, por lo tanto decidió darnos a ambos un par de cuadernos, en los que podríamos anotar nuestras vivencias diarias más importantes, para sacar a la luz aquello que nos agobia en nuestro interior, aquellas cosas que queremos ocultarle al mundo entero o simplemente alguna graciosa anécdota que creamos que sea digna de recordar.  
Y aunque no es un método estrictamente terapéutico de su parte, y que solo nos los dio como regalo de cumpleaños al no tener dinero para algo más digno y copiándose de algo que vio en una calicular, debo admitir que su tacañería fue más que efectiva.

Funciono, algo ideado por esa rubia oxigenada por fin había funcionado. En la mayoría de los casos, cuando la luna llega a su punto más alto y la matriarca de la casa se encuentra dormida recobrando energías para el día siguiente; Max y yo nos solemos sentarnos en la sala, disfrutando de una taza de té. O en el balcón, contemplando las estrellas y siendo iluminados por el astro lunar, ambos con nuestros libros en mano, escribiendo nuestras vivencias matutinas acompañándolas de charlas estúpidas y chistes sexuales.

Si, fueron años duros, y estoy segura de que vendrán muchos peores, pero esos pequeños ratos hacían que todo valiese la pena.

Una vez con las presentaciones hechas. No queda más que aclarar; ¿Que carajos está pasando paso aquí? Pues es una larga y divertida historia. Y me tomare todo el tiempo del mundo en escribirla.

— "Tara..."

La voz de mi captor, creo que tengo que reconsiderar eso de tomarme el tiempo que yo quiera.

 _ **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

¿Saben que es lo peor de las noches de luna llena? El tener que huir de tu hogar, para así evitar el matar al resto de tu familia. Todas las noches de plenilunio, Emily me obliga a abandonar el departamento, para así evitarles otra larga estancia en el hospital. ¿Porque digo 'otra'? Porque no es la primera vez que mi desenfreno sexual les causa problemas. ¿Qué paso en esa ocasión tan particular? Perdí el control de mis hormonas, como era de esperar; Emily termino con dos costillas rotas y el clítoris completamente masticado. Obligándola así, a estar en reposo un largo tiempo y a seguir las reglas del celibato permanente.  
Y en cuanto al enano, le rompí la pelvis en cuatro partes. Él no se quejó en lo absoluto, según sus propias palabras; había valido la pena.  
Si, pasaron unos tres meses en el hospital y se quejaban constantemente del agonizante dolor. Pero no la pasaron mal, comieron comida que sabía mejor a la basura a la que estamos acostumbrados. Emy fue visitada por su amiga Vanessa y estaba bajos los cuidados de la doctora Saori. Y Max era visitado constantemente por sus amigos del instituto. ¡Yo tuve que cuidar de mi sólita por tres meses! ¡Tuve que comerme a los gatos de los vecindarios cercanos para sobrevivir! Pero, en mi opinión personal, es un pequeño precio a pagar por una increíble noche de sexo tántrico.

Desde ese día, me prometí a mí misma nunca más volver a usar un palo de amasar como látigo improvisado. No quiero tener que comer gato ahumado dos meses seguidos.

Transportado por sus cuatro corceles, Helios dejo que el sol comenzara a dar sus primeras señales de vida, dándole rienda suelta a los pajaritos para dar sus primeros cantares matutinos. El sentir los rayos solares chocando contra mi piel era un alivio, las lluvias del día anterior no dieron buenas señales para un clima agradable y tuve que soportar las bajas temperatura toda la noche. Sabía que debía de haber traído mi abrigo nuevo.

Estoy consciente de que mi pelaje es lo suficientemente grueso como para soportar las bajas temperaturas, pero eso no evita que mi parte humana no sufra la frescura de la noche, luego de un hermoso día de lluvia.

Creo que pescare un maldito resfriado.

–" _Verdammt..._ esta migraña me está matando. _"_ –Eh de admitir, no había tenido una noche tan salvaje desde mi fiesta de quince años.

En Sparassus, festividades como esas no eran motivo de halagos. En lugar de ello, nosotras celebrábamos nuestra menarquia, nuestra primera menstruación. Realizando un ritual, en el que las jovencitas cazaban un animal salvaje con sus propias garras, para demostrar que son mujeres fuertes y aptas.  
Debido a que escape de mi hogar a pocos días de cumplir catorce años, jamás realice ese acto ceremonial en mi tierra natal, que era muy importante para las Sparassidae. Por ello y porque cuando residía en las montañas junto a mi madre, jamás tuve mi primer periodo.

No fue hasta mi llegada a Argentina, en que por fin me llego la regla por primera vez en mi vida y sucedió a pocos días antes de cumplir quince años.

En ese entonces, tanto la rubia como el enano con hedor a fertilizante natural, ya llevábamos un tiempo considerable conviviendo juntos. Ella había propuesto hacer una pequeña fiesta con solo nosotros tres, una en la que el motivo de celebración no solo fueran mis quince años de vida ya cumplidos, ni el ya llevar un año de conocernos. No, lo que ella tenía en mente, era el darme la oportunidad de cumplir con aquel ritual, con el fin de ser reconocida como una verdadera Sparassidae y otorgándome el prestigio que hubiera recibido en mi nación.  
Estaba tan emocionada que casi lloro de la alegría. Luego de seguir los rastros de mi hermana hasta el suelo argentino, esta ceremonia era lo más cercano que tuve a mi hogar en meses.

Ya le había platicado con anterioridad en qué consistía el ritual y la importancia del mismo, y ella estaba más que dispuesta a permitirme celebrarlo el mismo día en que cumpliría los quince años de edad. Sería el regalo perfecto. Pero me dejo muy en claro que el realizar algo como eso en plena ciudad sería estúpido, poco prudente y muy peligroso. Por lo que tuvimos que realizar un viaje hacia el suroeste del país para poder celebrarlo como era debido.  
Empacamos lo poco que teníamos, robamos un camión frigorífico en el que podían transportarme y partimos hacia _Villa Mascardi_ , una pequeña zona rural que en ese momento no pasaba de los sesenta habitantes, ubicada en la provincia de _Rio Negro_ ; Frío, nieve, animales salvajes y alejados completamente de los testigos de jehová. Era perfecto.

Fue un viaje de casi un día, un día entero en el que tuvimos que hacer lo que fuese necesario para evitar los controles de la policía por la carretera. Dios, recuerdo como en una ocasión comenzaron a perseguirnos e intentaron sacarnos del camino, golpeando constantemente el parachoques trasero. Afortunadamente no lo lograron, pero el susto de ese momento y las injurias de Emily hacia toda clase de persona que ejerciese la ley, no iban a desaparecer tan fácilmente.

Eran épocas invernales, por lo que las tormentas de nieve eran abundantes. Las ventiscas eran tan fuertes, que hasta el explorador más experimentado se lo hubiera tenido que pensar unas dos o tres veces, antes de siquiera poner un pie fuera de la comodidad de su hogar.  
Pero la poca visión no era el único factor que volvía al departamento de _Bariloche_ el campo de pruebas perfecto; Súmenle los treinta grados bajo cero, la escasa población y los kilómetros de suelo montañoso que no podían ser cruzados a pie con humanos. La sensación de post victoria era exquisita, me sentía como un soldado alemán en pleno junio de 1941, celebrando por tener a las repúblicas Bálticas en mi dominio.

Un día antes de empezar con la ceremonia, habíamos irrumpido en la cabaña de verano de un infeliz ricachón, dándonos el lujo de usar todo lo que se encontraba en la casa; Baño, jacuzzi, habitaciones, e incluso nos dimos el gusto de comernos todos los alimentos no perecederos que quedaban en la alacena. Nada como un festín antes de ir a batallar. El clima era horrible, pero la comida era buena; Era el día perfecto para morir.

Como nos encontrábamos en el suroeste del país, era lógico el esperar un poco más a la caída del sol. El show crepuscular se concretó a altas horas de la noche, a eso de las nueve y media, lo que nos dio el tiempo y el clima perfecto para la ceremonia y demostrarle al mundo que tan buena cazadora podía ser.  
Cuando por fin dieron las diez de la noche, el único sonido más fuerte que podía llegar a escucharse dentro de la casa, además del de la leña siendo consumida por el fuego en la chimenea, era el del constante traqueteo de mis patas en el suelo de la choza; Estaba muy emocionada. Ansiaba el ver la expresión de orgullo en el rostro de Emily, al presenciar como su amiga entraba inmaculada por la puerta de entrada, portando a sus espaldas algún zorro o algún que otro jabalí. O el acostumbrado asombro del, por ese entonces, pequeño Max, cuya curiosidad no haría más que preguntar mil y un veces sobre como su mejor amiga, había dominado a tales bestias salvajes.

Me proveyeron de un pequeño abrigo para que no me congelara de una manera tan literal. El clima era completamente distinto al de mi nación y los animales eran cinco veces más grandes, por lo que tendría que tener extremo cuidado por lo que me podría encontrar.

Con un abrazo y un beso de buena suerte de parte de la rubia, y un choque de puños de parte del pequeño, me despedí de ambos, con la promesa de no decepcionarlos.

No mentiré, fue una noche de mierda; Para empezar, me pase unas dos putas horas buscando un refugio para pasar la noche, o en caso de que una tormenta de nieve me impidiera seguir con mi búsqueda. Para mi suerte, o mala suerte, solo pude encontrar una vieja cabina de guarda bosques. Por suerte esta estaba intacta y pude resguardarme del frío por un tiempo.  
El encontrar a una presa tampoco fue una tarea fácil; Me pase horas buscando entre la nieve aunque sea un maldito pájaro para no llegar a casa humillada. Pero las bajas temperaturas, sumada con las fuertes tormentas, reducían considerablemente las posibilidades de la aparición de algún animal incauto.

Cerca de un acantilado, había encontrado lo que parecían ser las huellas frescas de un zorro. Al acercarme más para poder seguirle rastro al pequeño animal, las placas rocosas en donde me encontraba de pie se desprendieron, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y me precipitara hacia el barranco.  
Mientras caía, intente que mis patas se adhirieran a alguna superficie lo suficientemente firme como para evitar que mi cabeza se estrellase contra algún trozo de granito, diorita o alguna maldita piedra congelada. Pero las gruesas placas de hielo que las cubrían, me dificultaban el poder sujetarme con firmeza.

Al no encontrar algo a lo cual sostenerme, los constantes golpes contra las rocas y troncos destrozaron la prenda que Emily me dio, abriendo en ella un sin fin de agujeros.  
Pero el tener un abrigo roto era el menor de mis problemas; Mi doloroso camino hacia abajo se vio acompañado de cortes superficiales y moretones, producto de los constantes impactos contra troncos y rocas recubiertas de hielo. Pero lo más doloroso eran las quemaduras en mi piel a causa del contacto constante con el hielo seco.

Actualmente pudo decir con certeza, que la caída fue de unos cincuenta metros de altura, tal vez sesenta, en ese momento no tenía al suficiente fuerza mental o el ánimo necesario como para ponerme a hacer cálculos.  
Mi frente sangraba, mi cuerpo se encontraba seriamente golpeado por la enorme caída y tenía torcida dos de mis patas traseras, pero la peor parte se las llevaron mi garritas; Debido a los contantes choques contra la superficie rocosa, algunas de ellas impactaron con todo, resquebrajándose en el proceso y volviéndolas frágiles.

Si llegaba a mover un solo musculo, queriendo re incorporarme, el dolor en mi cuerpo me obligaba a ceder y a reposar mi cuerpo sobre la nieve, ocurría en todos y cada uno de mis intentos de levantarme y continuar con mi viaje.

Pero no todo era una maldita tragedia; el helar de la nieve hacia que el dolor de los moretones fuera más agradable.

Pasaron algunas horas, los rayos del sol comenzaban a aparecer por detrás de las montañas y mi orgullo ya se encontraba en el subsuelo, de la misma forma que mi cuerpecito, el cual no se movió en toda la noche.  
Se acabó, el sol salió y el ritual se había acabo; Pase toda la noche semi inconsciente e inerte en el suelo, entre las rocas, quejándome a modo de susurros por el suplicio. La única oportunidad que tenía para demostrarle al mundo de que tan capas soy en realidad; que puedo cuidarme sola, y lo arruine por completo. Había recorrido kilómetros, casi cruzando la frontera con Chile, y en lugar de cazar aunque sea un maldito jabalí, me pase toda la puta noche en un baldío, con el cuerpo hecho mierda por los golpes y gimoteando, deseando que Emy saliera a mi búsqueda y me salvara.

No era la primera vez que deseaba que ella saliera de la nada, como si fuese algún tipo de _deus ex machina,_ y me salvara el trasero del peligro inminente, me acariciase la cabeza consolándome y que la escuchara diciendo que todo estaría bien.

 _«Todo Ira bien, Tara. Eres mi pequeña guerrera. No importa cuánto sangres, saldrás adelante. Lo sé.»_

Las Tarántulas somos conocidas por ser orgullosas, muy orgullosas. Y no sabía que es lo que me dolía más; Los múltiples hematomas en mi cuerpo o el hecho de que tenía mi maldito orgullo completamente roto, al estar suplicándole a los dioses que mi mejor amiga viniese a mi rescate. Me encontraba destrozada, de manera literal.

Si mi madre y mi hermana me hubiesen visto en ese entonces, seguramente ya no me reconocerían como un miembro de la familia y posiblemente me dejarían morir en medio de las montañas, usando eso como último recurso de que tuviese una muerte digna y le dice una pizca de honor a mi familia.  
Si, exageraba, ambas me amaban con todo su corazón, de eso no tenía duda alguna. Pero mi pesimismo era tal, que eso no sonaba muy surrealista que digamos.

En ese momento, tenía la certeza de que ya todo estaba escrito y que mi fallo era inminente; El sentimiento de derrota y vergüenza podía compararla a la de mi abuelo Alger, en plena derrota al intentar tomar Moscú y fracasando en el intento.

Moví mi cabeza un poco, quitando la ligera capa de manto blanco que se había formado sobre mí en las últimas horas. A cada intento que hacía por ponerme de pie, apoyando mis brazos de manera suave para que mis garras no sufrieran mayor daño; Mi estropeado cuerpo gritaba "Alto", obligándome a desplomarme en sobre el manto blanco de la montaña.  
Los rayos solares golpeaban de manera leve mi rostro. Para cualquier persona que viviese en las montañas, el despertar luego de una noche fría al lado de tu fogata, con un chocolate caliente y contemplando el paisaje crepuscular, debería ser una de las mejores cosas en este maldito mundo.  
Para mí, esta era la peor mierda que podría haberme pasado en años; Esa puta bola de fuego se mofaba de mi infortunio como si yo fuera el mejor chiste de la temporada de invierno. Había fallado de la manera más patética posible y ya no existían las segundas oportunidades.

Fue en aquel lapso de tiempo, ese pequeño momento de fragilidad en que me había puesto en los hipotéticos zapatos de mi abuelo al imaginarme como debió sentirse el en los últimos meses de la segunda guerra mundial (Aquellos tiempos en que el mundo tacharía al _Führer_ era uno de los mayores monstruos de la historia), en que el destino decidió que desde ese día en adelante, jamás estaría a mi favor; Un maldito puma apareció ante mí.

No estaba segura si eran alucinaciones, si mi cuerpo pereció hasta morir congelado y que ahora mi alma vagaba por las montañas, o si sufría los primeros síntomas de demencia como mi tía.  
Tarde un poco en aclarar mi visión, y si hubiese sabido que es lo que estaba frente a mí, hubiera preferido quedarme ciega; el maldito estaba ahí, a no más de veinte metros de mi posición, oculto entre la vegetación acechándome y dejando a la vista solo un par de ojos amarillentos.

Estaba herida, hambrienta, con frío y aterrada. Cuando era apenas una niñata cuyos colmillos apenas si empezaban a producir veneno, mi hermana y yo nos escapábamos de casa a altas horas de la noche y tomábamos rumbo hacia las montañas, donde ella me enseñaba todos sus trucos; Como crear trampas para animales, detectar las huellas frescas de una presa potencial y el cómo seguir el rastro, todo lo que se lo aprendí de ella. Pero siempre que practicaba eran animales pequeños como ardillas o jabalíes pequeños. Jamás me había enfrentado a algo tan jodidamente grande y peligroso como lo es un puma adulto.

Si, estaba asustada por estar siendo asechada por un maldito felino y el tener un movimiento limitado, no me era muy gracioso que digamos. La nieve de repente se sintió extrañamente tibia cuando la vegetación comenzó a moverse con lentitud, dándole la oportunidad a un segundo felino a hacer acto de presencia.

Sabía que era esa extraña tibieza liquida, pero el indagar en ese momento no hubiera sido lo más prudente del mundo.

El primer carnívoro salió de su escondite, dándome una visión perfecta para una rápida comparación de tamaños; El más grande, el macho por obvias razones, aparentaba tener unos tres metros de largo. Mientras que su pequeña compañera aparentaba superar por muy poco los dos metros de largo.

Seria deshonroso el mentir sobre esto. Al hacerlo, no solo me estaría burlando de mis amigos, sino que también estaría menospreciando las hazañas de mi abuelo y lo que significa el para mí, además de que daría a entender, que el esfuerzo que hizo mi hermana para poder entrenarme por años, fue en vano y una perdía de tiempo; en ese momento, estaba aterrada. El sentir como mis patas se enfriaban y ver como lentamente la cianosis comenzaba a ser más notable en mi piel, dejo de ser un problema relevante para mí. Ya no me importaba el sentir el choque de frío sobre mi pecho desnudo, corriendo el riesgo de sufrir de una terrible pulmonía, por no decir mortal.

Hacía tiempo que no experimentaba nuevamente ese hormigueo en mis patas y mis brazos, el sentir el miedo me recorría el cuerpo como si fuese un maldito virus. El encontrarme con dos criaturas de ese tamaño era algo a lo que creí que estaba preparada, que equivocada que estaba.

Comencé a hiperventilar a causa de los nervios, otro grave error de mi parte; Las bajas temperaturas, obligarían a cualquiera a usar una máscara que cubriera su cabeza por completo para no sentir esa tortura helada. Los fríos aires de los _Andes_ comenzaron a invadir mis pulmones, causándome fuertes dolores en la zona pectoral y en la garganta, volviendo la tarea del respirar y el exhalar, un tormento contante.

Entonces, en ese momento, comprendí por fin como se sintió el viejo _Alger_ ; hambriento, congelándose y con el miedo carcomiéndole el alma, a medida que el ejército soviético se acercaba a su posición.

Es curioso lo que uno puede experimentar en tantas cosas en tan pocas horas ¿No lo creen? En menos tiempo de lo que pensaba, había experimentado en carne propia todo el dolor (De manera muy realista, para mi pesar.) que mi abuelo vivió a lo largo de toda la guerra. Los mamíferos habían hecho un trabajo excepcional al reemplazar al ejército rojo, en esta curiosa tragicomedia digna de su propia adaptación teatral. Ambos felinos comenzaron a rodearme, procurando el tenerme completamente rodeada y sin posibilidad alguna de escapar. No importaba cuanto analizara la situación, todo parecía estar en mi contra; El luchar contra ambos dañaría mis garras, sin mencionar de que apenas si lograba sentir mis patas.

Por más que mis movimientos estuvieran restringidos; con mi cuerpo exigiendo calor con desesperación, no podía rendirme de manera tan sencilla. Podía morir, eso era claro, pero si desfallecía a causa de estos animalitos, al menos tenía la esperanza de que sufrieran de estreñimiento. Ese era mi único consuelo.

El quedarme quieta y dejar que el destino decidiera la próxima jugada, por más tentador que hubiese sido, no sería la manera más digna con la cual me gustaría morir. No después de todas esas noches en las que María se desvelada y se pasaba horas a la luz de la luna preparándome para este día.  
Nunca olvidare esos entrenamientos, muchísimo menos eliminare el recuerdo de la ocasión en que me dejo caer por un precipicio para que yo misma pudiera salir bien librada de él. O aquellas noches en las que me abandonaba en medio de las montañas por horas, triste y asustada, tratando de encontrar el camino a casa por mi cuenta. O cuando dejo que un jabalí salvaje me atacara y me mordiera por todos lados.

...

Bien, lo acepto; María es una persona horrible y posiblemente jamás gane el título de la mejor hermana del mundo, y muchísimo menos por abandonarme en Sparassus, pero hacia lo que podía con lo que tenía y eso era de admirarse.

Pero aun así, creo que empujarme apropósito a un acantilado a la edad de seis años, fue algo excesivo.

El recordar esos momentos de mi infancia, en los que sufría como una perra, me dieron un poquito de motivación como para decidir dar lucha, por más que tuviese todas las de perder. No poseía la suficiente determinación como para enfrentarme a un pelotón entero de soldados, pero si la necesaria como para ignorar los gritos que emitía mi cuerpo, exigiendo que me detuviese de inmediato.  
Estire mis brazos hacia los costados, apoyándolos sobre el frío manto blanquecino y recordándole a mi cuerpo quien era la que tenía el poder aquí; No era mi cuerpo quien me lo ordenaba, ni los hematomas del mismo, era mi maldito espíritu de guerrera. Mi maldito orgullo de Sparassidiana.

Bueno, era eso y el hecho de que no quería morir de una manera tan patética; Congelada y que las alimañas de este maldito bosque se aprovechasen de mi cuerpo.

Aunque, si lo que buscaban era el aprovecharse de este cuerpazo, lamento informarles amiguitos, que esa rubia les gano por goleada; Quien llega primero, se sirve primero.

Lance un grito gutural como si fuese alguna bestia salvaje, no solo para darles a entender de que esta maldita pelearía por su vida, sino porque los tendones de mis extremidades se estiraron a más no poder.  
Pero estaba motivada al fin de cuentas; Con ansias de regresar a casa y vivir un poco más.

Además de que si quisiera morir de alguna forma, lo haría de forma extravagante; En un gran jacuzzi y rodeada de un montón de muchachitas de exorbitantes senos naturales. Esa si sería una forma digna de dejar este apestoso mundo.

 _«¿Quieren querrá? Les daré guerra...»_

Mientras yo me encontraba inerte en el suelo hacía pocos minutos, los felinos había aprovechado el tiempo para separarse y rodearme, tratando de imposibilitar toda posible vía de escape. En cuanto me puse de pie, fue la señal que necesitaban para ponerse mis garras, asegurándome de que estuviesen listas para lo que podría haber sido mi última batalla una última batalla. El dolor, a pesar de que pasaron ya varias horas desde mi desastroso descenso a la montaña, seguía siendo terriblemente fuerte, como si en cualquier momento se fuesen a caer de mis dedos. Pero aun así estaría lista para recibir al primer gatito que se atreviese a abalanzarse sobre mí.

Seguía con miedo; De hecho, estaba a punto de orinarme nuevamente, pero el saber que tenía una mínima oportunidad de salir viva era suficiente como para soportar mis necesidades fisiológicas unos minutos más.  
Hasta que no llegase a casa, este maldito ritual no se acabaría; era mi última maldita oportunidad para cazar un trofeo digno, y de demostrarle al mundo entero que esta niñita miedosa, criada bajo los brazos maternales de su madre y ajena a toda clase de doctrina militar, albergaba en su interior a una guerrera hecha y derecha. A alguien que a pesar del enemigo lo superaba en número, no daría marcha atrás y que se quedaría a pelear cueste lo que cueste.  
Mi abuelo peleo hasta el final de la guerra; Era alguien que apenas si comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos en la vida, ¿Pero se rindió y se escondió como una maldita comadreja? ¡No! Le importaba su nación, pero no lo suficiente como para querer a ir a una guerra que sentía que no le correspondía, pero no por ello dio un paso atrás; Busco su propia motivación, una lo suficientemente lógica para cualquier hombre en la tierra; La familia. El volver a ver la sonrisa de su madre y el sentir un fuerte abrazo de parte de su padre, fue lo que lo motivo a no rendirse y querer volver con vida a casa.

Ya había sobrevivido horas infernales bajo estas inhumanas condiciones climáticas, no había viajado mil kilómetros desde mi ' _hogar_ ' para rendirme y salir llorando. Y claro, no me dejaría ganar por un par de animales estúpidos. Mi meta era tan clara como el lago _Nahuel Huapi_ ; Los mataría a ambos. No me importaba en lo absoluto que esa fuera una maldita reserva natural, me llevaría el par de cadáveres a casa, haría una alfombra y un maldito abrigo con sus pieles, y le demostraría a mi familia, a mi nación y a mis amigos que podía ser una guerrera de verdad.

Pero lo más importante para mí; Le daría honor al viejo _Alger Müller_. Alguien que vivió atormentado por años los traumas de la guerra y que, según relatos de mi madre, solía despertarse gritando por las noches.  
Eso me motivaba a continuar; el saber que cuando por fin tuviera la oportunidad de conocerlo en persona, podría verlo sonreír mientras su pequeña nieta le relataba detalle por detalle el cómo venció las adversidades de la montaña y no se rindió ante nada. Siempre pensando en lo que para ella era más importante; ver a su familia de nuevo y abrazarlos una vez más.  
Y demostrarle, que todo el sufrimiento que él tuvo que pasar para sobrevivir, no fue en vano y que sus herederos heredaron sus mismos ideales y su misma determinación ante el peligro, y que debía sentirse orgulloso de ello.

Honorable, y con la cabeza siempre en alta.

 _«_ _Ehre und Treue._. _.. ¡Vengan de a uno, hijos de puta!»_

Mi lenguaje de camionero ebrio no solo enorgullecería a Emy por sonar tan 'De calle' como dice ella, si no que hizo que ambos felinos se lanzaran al ataque y me dieran poco tiempo a reaccionar. La hembra, posicionada a mis espaldas y con una velocidad envidiable, salto sobre mi abdomen, causándome un ligero dolor en la zona en donde se suponía que tendría que estar mi marca de nacimiento, y en su lugar solo había una gran costra asquerosa mezclada con mi pelaje azulado. La felina, enterró sus garras en mi espalda y en mi hombro; asegurando su agarre a la par que abría su mandíbula intentado morder mi cuello. Pero los bruscos movimientos que yo realizaba le eran un impedimento para llegar masticarme el cogote. Tanto su propio peso como sus garras atravesándome la carne eran un suplicio, pero si quería librarme de ellos, tendría que seguir haciendo sacrificios.

En cuanto al macho alfa, el comenzó a correr hacia mi dirección, con las mismas intenciones que su compañera. Haciendo caso omiso al dolor de mis extremidades, sujete a la gata por su lomo y con un movimiento brusco, logre que sus garras se desprendieran de mi piel. Aprovechando que su pareja se acercaba, arroje al animal hacia la misma trayectoria que su compañero, provocando que ambos chocasen de frente.

El arrojarla fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensé. Trate de no perder el equilibrio, el macho parecía que aún tenía ganas de pelear.  
Observe bien al felino, tenía el hocico con ligeras manchas de sangre. Y era algo raro, ya que no parecía tener algún golpe. La respuesta más obvia me hizo desviar la mirada hacia el cuerpo de su compañera, quien yacía a su lado, inerte en el suelo.  
No fue muy difícil para mí el deducir que le paso; Al quitármela de encima, debí de haber atravesado su piel y algún órgano importante. Mire mis manos y si, efectivamente, la sangre escurría de mis garras como si de dagas se tratasen. Había acabado con la maldita, ahora solo faltaba uno.

¡Genial, era un punto para mí! Con la maldita fuera de mi camino, lo único que quedaba era su querido novio.  
Me di el gusto de festejar por un momento, por fin había matado algo con mis propias manos y era un puma, un animal que no se veía por Sparassus ni con toda la suerte del mundo. Mi hermana estaría orgullosa.  
En lo que me elogiaba por dicho logro, el felino restante aprovecho para lanzarse al ataque y tomar venganza. Apenas si tuve la fuerza y rapidez de colocar mis manos frente a él y evitar que me clavase sus caninos sobre mi rostro. Este tenía muchísima más fuerza que la anterior y su constante forcejeo hacían que el trabajo de retenerlo fuera mucho más complicado.  
Mi mano derecha se encontraba en su cara, usando la poca fuerza que aun tenia para poder mantenerlo alejado. Mi otra mano sostenía su pata derecha a la par de que uno de mis pedipalpos trataba de apartar su otra pata. Era una posición de lo más incómoda, pero no podía detenerme pensar o a buscar una posición que fuese más cómoda. El maldito comenzó a morder mi dedo con mordidas tan rápidas como lo era al cazar, el puma término por arruinar por completo una de mis tantas garras que tenia rotas.

Si antes el dolor constante de mis músculos era insufrible; el sentir como ese desgraciado me trituraba mi meñique era muchísimo peor. Nada se le podría comparar a esto; Oír el crujir de una parte de tu cuerpo rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Seguido de los escalofríos, provocados por ver como la sangre comenzaba a brotar de tu mano. Y finalmente, el dolor punzante. El sentir como sus otros dientes se ocupaban de masticar y tratando de llevarse algún que otro trozo de carne al paladar. Lo que comenzó como simples quejas producto de los hematomas, ahora eran sonoros gritos de dolor.

Atravesando su mejilla y sujetándolo fuertemente; rote sobre mi propio eje unos ciento ochenta grados y arroje su maldito cuerpo lo más lejos que pude. Distancia que no supero, ni de lejos, los diez metros de distancia.

El arrojarlo lejos de mi espacio personal, provoco que tambaleara un poco y que perdiera el equilibrio, ocasionando que cayera de cara contra la fría nieve. El sentir las bajas temperaturas de aquel manto blanco contra mis heridas y raspones no ayudó como yo esperaba.  
Cuando el contacto con la nieve se hizo insoportable, causándome serias quemaduras, extraje mi dedo del hielo molido y lo sujete con fuerza, apretando los dientes y lanzando algún que otro quejido.  
Arranque un trozo de tela de mi abrigo, al fin y al cabo ya estaba arruinado, y con cuidado, envolví mi dedo índice para detener el escurrimiento de la sangre y así evitarme infecciones innecesarias. Gracias a los dioses no tendré que estar una semana en este maldito lugar, la gangrena es algo que simplemente preferiría evitar.

Para ese punto ya estaba colérica; Ya había tenido suficiente de este ridículo ritual, de esta maldita montaña y ese estúpido puma. Me dolía la cabeza, mis patas y mi abdomen. Básicamente todo mi puto cuerpo sufría de algún maldito padecimiento ¡Y el desgraciado se mantenía ahí, quejándose como si fuera un niño al que le quitaron su juguete favorito! ¡Yo sobreviví a esto desgraciado; el curarme todos estos huesos rotos y hematomas me llevara semanas, si no que meses!

Apoye mi mano izquierda en el frío manto blanco, teniendo extremo cuidado con que mi herida no volviera a palpar las bajas temperaturas, y logre ponerme de pie nuevamente. El Marica seguía ahí; sin fuerzas para continuar con nuestro breve combate, y quejándose ligeramente mientras frotaba su cara con sus patas delanteras.

 _«Estúpido, eso empeorara las cosas.»_

Dije con la voz rasposa y con la mirada fija en el animalito, quien solo se quedó en la misma posición, dejando que la nieve comenzara a parecer un raspado de fresa.

Diablos, el relatar eso provoco que se me antojara el comer uno ¿La tienda _El Polo Sur_ estará abierta a estas horas? Lo dudo mucho.

Como sea, me desvió del tema; Me di el lujo de vociferar algunos insultos dirigidos hacia mi persona y mi maldito orgullo alemán. En ese momento, el imaginar haber nacido en América Latina sonaba un sueño hecho realidad.  
No me mal interpreten, amo a mi nación como cualquier Sparassideana, pero al menos aquí, este lado del mundo, este tipo de costumbres no son primordiales en la vida de una adolescente.  
El repetirme reiteradas veces que era un asco y una vergüenza alemana, me ayudo en cierto modo a relajarme. Ya está, se acabó; Las bestias estaban fuera de combate y yo continuaba enterita. O al menos la mayor parte.

Era hora de terminar con todo este teatrito ridículo e irme a casa, añoraba el desmayarme por tres días y despertar envuelto en una hermosa manta confeccionada a base de piel de puma. Dios, sería un sueño hecho realidad, después de todo me lo merecía después de pasar por esta pesadilla.  
Una de mis patas dio un paso adelante, casi de manera inconsciente; Luego otra, otra, y otra. Y seguí caminando a paso relajado hasta estar a una distancia prudente de un metro de la bestia. Pero no creo que haya sido necesario; El ignoraba el que estuviera tan cerca y lo único que hacía era lanzar algún quejido y mover su cola.

Lo observe bien, tratando que cada rasgo de su cuerpo se impregnara en mis recuerdo de lo que fue una noche horrible; Le había destrozado la mandíbula. La fuerza que use para alejarlo de mi había sido demasiada y no solo le había dislocado la quijada, si no que le destroce por completo su mejilla izquierda. Haciéndolo lucir como si su maxilar estuviese separado de su cuerpo.

Pobrecito, el verlo en tan precario estado, muriendo lentamente, casi hacia que me diera pena por él. Pero por muy poco.

Lo que si estaba segura, es que estaba completamente decepcionada de mi misma; Yo esperaba, luego de todos esos recuerdos de mi abuelo y esos momentos 'hermosos' con mi hermana mayor, que la fuerza de voluntad me invadiera. Dándome la fuerza y el valor suficiente para volver esto la pelea a muerte más fantástica de la historia. Y dejar a la cordillera de los Andes como un lugar memorable para las generaciones que me presidiaran.  
Pero no, esa clase de cosas solo ocurre en las películas. En la vida real; Si no sales al mundo con un carácter fuerte desde un principio; Te orinas encima, terminas con medio dedo y en una esquina llorando pidiendo por tu madre, como me ocurrió en las últimas horas.  
Al fin de cuentas solo actué como una niña en medio de un tiro cruzado; Sali viva por milagro y fue gracias a mi suerte de principiante, no por mi determinación, ingenio y entrenamiento para ganarle al enemigo. Tal vez, cuando conozca al abuelito y le cuente sobre mi travesía en la montaña, se alegre de que al menos su pequeña nieta salió viva y no me deje dar por el culo tan fácilmente como otras arachnes pensarían.

Pero hey, no crean que me arrojaba piedras a mí misma, ¡Resulte ser mejor que mi hermana y que el resto de mis paisanas! ¡Derrote (A duras penas) a dos pumas adultos! ¡Mientras que en Sparassus cazan jabalíes, yo me la jugué por enfrentarme a dos malditos carnívoros! ¡¿Quién es la inútil ahora, eh hermana?! ¿¡Quién tiene más agallas que esas zanquilargas palurdas presumidas?!

 _«¡Chúpate esa Erika Kriegtotchter!"_

Ok, puede que le esté faltando el respeto a una de nuestras heroínas más reconocidas y a una figura digna de admiración y respeto, pero tenía el orgullo tan elevado que simplemente necesitaba gritarlo por toda la montaña.  
Pero al igual que tenía mi orgullo por la nubes, también tenía mis patas en la nieve; Literalmente. Al lanzar ese grito de "Victoria" mis patas sucumbieron al sobre esfuerzo de las últimas horas. Y sin más, deje de sentirlas. Obligándome a recostar mi parte humana sobre la fría nieve, con la mirada del animal fija en mis ojos.  
Podía ver su expresión de estoicismo, como si de por sí ya hubiera aceptado su destino y estaba esperando que los reflectores de esta obra se apagaran, para así dar comienzo a la siguiente función que el destino nos tenía preparado a todos, una galardonada por el mundo entero.

Arrastrándome hasta estar a centímetros de su cuerpo, el pobre comenzó a rugir de manera ligera, intentando no hacer el mayor esfuerzo posible para no mover más de lo necesario su rostro y tratando de alertarme con que me mantuviera alejada de él.

Coloque dos de mis garras sanas sobre la zona abdominal del animal. Y comencé el lento descenso de la misma, procurando de disfrutar cada segundo en que la sangre se abría paso por sus pulmones y comenzaba a salir al exterior, frotándose suavemente contra mis dedos.  
Puede que suene algo muy sádico de mi parte, pero ¿Que puedo decir? El serlo esta en mis genes y la sensación de que pronto estaría en casa, me era razón suficiente como para permitirme el disfrutar de estas cosas en mantuve en esa posición unos dos minutos, asegurándome de que estaba muerto y que por fin podía relajar el cuerpo.

Extendí mis brazos sobre el frío manto (Teniendo cuidado con que mi dedo herido no la tocase) y me deleite con los rayos solares que caían como _trompada_ sobre mi rostro.  
A pesar de que no fue la victoria que me imaginaba, había cumplido con los 'requisitos' necesarios como para que el rito fuera dado por válido. Había matado a amabas criaturas con mis propias manos, sin ayuda de herramientas o armas. Y eso era suficiente como para regodearme en la victoria.

Pero tendría que esperar, el tomar un descanso era lo más importante en ese momento.

Luego de acomodarme sobre la nieve, deje de forzar mis movimientos y me di el gusto de descansar y relajarme. Pero no tenía que quedarme dormida; Podría hibernar por un largo tiempo. Y no quiero morir.

Pero claro, mi suerte ya había sido echada hacia años, y esta vez no sería la excepción; mi descanso no duro demasiado. Desperté poco tiempo después, a causa de un ligero dolor en mi oreja.  
Abrí los ojos solo para encontrarme con un zorro culpeo, también llamado zorro colorado, masticando mi oreja derecha en un intento de devorarme.  
Sin previo aviso, y con todo el cariño del mundo, le di un golpe seco en la nariz, haciendo que chille de dolor y se aleje corriendo. Me levante lo más rápido que pude, un zorro era indicio que no muy lejos debían de haber más. Y no estaba equivoca.  
Al ponerme de pie pude apreciar como otro raposo estaba intentando servirse el almuerzo con uno de los cadáveres, que se suponía que eran mis trofeos; Era el de la hembra, el más alejado de mi posición.

Me sentía un poco cansada, pero no lo suficiente como para no levantarme y patearle el trasero a ese maldito. A paso acelerado, estire mi pata delantera derecha lo más que pude y le di una patada en el culo, que literalmente lo mando a volar. Por un momento, me sentí como _Ernie Stautner,_ jugando para los _Pittsburgh Steelers._ Incluso me di el gusto de festejar que mi pase me diera el tan apreciado _touchdown_ ¡Seis puntos para Sparrasus, a por el campeonato!

Dejando de lado mi fanatismo por los deportes de contacto, culpen a Max de ello, volví a centrar mi vista en lo más importante; Mis trofeos.  
A pesar del cansancio, me sentía un poco mejor, los músculos de mis patas ya no me dolían tanto. Es una lástima que no podía decir lo mismo de mis manos, que el dolor punzante en ambas aún era latente como mil picaduras de abeja. Y esto lo digo en torno a mis demás garras. Porque el suplicio que sentía por mi dedo índice podía compararse con defecar un piano de cola sin necesidad de laxantes.

Pero tuve que soportarlo, tenía que. Si comenzaba a quejarme en ese momento, el camino de regreso al campamento seria mucho peor.

Cargue ambos cuerpo a mi abdomen y comencé el lento, pero tranquilo, regreso a casa. Omitiré detalles innecesario; como esas dos horas en las que me pase buscando algún camino que me permitiese subir ese maldito barranco. Y otras cuatro, en las que hacia todo lo posible por encontrar el camino de regreso al campamento.

Claro, cuando llegue los regaños empezaron; Emily casi se le cae el corazón cuando vio el deplorable estado de mi cuerpo, y Max literalmente se desmayó del susto, era un niño de doce años después de todo ¿Quién lo tacharía de cobarde o miedoso? Yo no podría, cuando despertó, se pasó los siguientes meses cuidando de mí, incluso durmiendo conmigo por si requería de algo.

Y bueno, esa fue básicamente mi "Fiesta de cumpleaños" número quince. Con un viaje de en sueño, recuerdos inolvidables, una cacería en plenas cordilleras, sangre, tripas y dos meses de rehabilitación como souvenir. La fiesta de ensueño para cualquier chica. Una que espero jamás tener que volver a vivir. O como dicen por aquí; _'Ni en pedo'._

Pero, era necesario que esos crueles recuerdos volviesen, la fecha de mi menarquia era el mejor ejemplo que puedo ofrecer en lo que respecta a explicar lo que realmente significa, una noche llena de emoción y violencia. Porque créanme, esa tal Yuriko sí que sabe cómo menear la cadera sobre el rostro de alguien.

En toda la noche, en la que deje que mis más bajos y sáficos instintos se apoderaran de mí, ella decidió seguirme el juego y evitar toda resistencia de su parte. Es más, me demostró que no era ninguna principiante. Parecía tener muchísima experiencia sobre cómo tratar con una extra-especie en plena noche de luna llena; Me confeso que en las noches de plenilunio, ayudaba a su compañera de cuarto, una paisana tejedora, a deshacerse de toda esa lujuria acumulada. Decir que era solo buena con el manejo de la lengua, significaría que perdí la razón y que deberían internarme de inmediato. ¡Esa chica era espectacular! Que su apariencia dulce y amable no los engañe, esa chica era toda una bestia en lo que se refería a frotarnos una a otra.

Ignoro por completo mi estado de éxtasis y decidió tomar mis cadenas y la situación en si, por cuenta propia. Encarnando por una única noche el papel del 'amo' y ofreciéndome una sesión de bondage que jamás creí experimentar con alguien que no fuera mi compañera de rubia cabellera.  
¿Ahora entienden la razón por la cual use mi ritual de menarquia como comparativa de esta noche? Porque no importaba el dolor, ni el sufrimiento, ni los golpes, ni cuando mordiscos recibiera; El gozo y la excitación de poder llevarme el premio mayor conmigo me eran razón suficiente para continuar con esa dolorosa y exquisita tortura.  
Después de Emily, jamás pensé encontrar a alguien que tuviera esa habilidad innata para hacerme gritar por horas; alguien con unos dedos tan hábiles para la exploración de la cuevas rosadas, que harían ver a cualquier cepillo como un mero chiste; Alguien con unos labios tan suaves, que el solo contacto con mi feminidad me hiciesen lanzar guturales suspiros de gozo... y...y...

—"¿Y p-porque hace tanto calor de repente...?"

Debería ir a la fuente del parque y darme un baño rápido para apagarme la calentura. O tomar como rehén al primero jovencito que encuentre y desahogarme nuevamente. Pero creo que la ducha sería mejor, ya ha pasado una semana y no he enjuagado mi cabello, ya lo tengo todo roñoso.

Como sea, luego de una noche repleta de pasión, en la que demostrábamos nuestro libertinaje de manera descarada ante la luz del astro lunar, acompañado de besos negros y fluidos corporales en zonas a las que no podía llegar antes; Terminamos mimándonos la una a la otra sobre las ramas de los árboles del parque de Ueno. Dándonos ligeros ósculos en los labios y en el cuello, remarcando el disfrute de una alocada noche de lujuria juvenil.

Cuando notamos que la luz lunar comenzaba a ser escasa, tomamos la decisión de vestirnos y tomar rumbo a nuestros hogares, si quería llegar a casa antes de que los padres llevasen a sus niños a la escuela. Debía ser rápida.  
Cargue a Yuriko en mi brazos y me dispuse a llevarla a su casa, un departamento no muy alejado del nuestro, exactamente nueve manzanas más alejado.  
Sirviéndome de GPS portátil; La chica de rosada cabellera me indico con lujo de detalle la ubicación de su edificio. Un complejo de departamentos sin destacar mucho, pero que aun así era muchísimo mejor que en el que yo me hospedaba. Al menos sus paredes no están llenas de manchas de humedad.

Despidiéndonos con un simple ósculo en nuestros labios, me obligo a prometer que volvería a visitarla en alguna otra ocasión en la que necesitara descargar algo de presión. Ahora que sabía dónde vivía, no tendría que recurrir a secuestrar a cualquiera para satisfacerme. Quizás, y solo quizás, logre convencer a Emily de unirse a nosotros.

Luego de dejar a la chica en su hogar, comencé mi acostumbrado recorrido por los tejados del distrito de Taito. Asegurándome de aprovechar cualquier callejón y pasadizo para que ningún policía o civil sea capaz de verme. Si bien ya es muy común ver a muchas de mis paisanas por la ciudad, el ver a una enorme tarántula es un caso completamente distinto; No soy lo más bonito que ver en una noche oscura, causaría pánico en los ciudadanos, y los grupos de seguridad estarían rastrillando la zona para encontrar mi trasero.  
No quiero generarle más trabajo a la rubia. Ya tengo demasiada culpa con haber roto su tan preciado celular cuando lo lleve al alcantarillado. Aprecia ese cacharro, más que lo que aprecia a su hermano, así que ustedes se harán una idea del problema en el que estoy metida. En cuanto se entere que le jodí su celular, me joderá a mí. Y no de la forma en que me gusta a mí. Esta vez correrá sangre y, nuevamente, no de la forma en que a mí me gusta.

Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana y el cansancio comenzaba a ser más latente; Los ojos me pesaban y mi tambaleo era tal, que pareciese que hubiese emborrachado con café. Aunque eh de admitir, que como desayuno adelantado, le robe una lata de refresco a un oficial de policía que se quedó dormido dentro de su patrulla, la cual tenía las ventanillas abajo. La lata estaba en su mano, no me fue muy difícil el quitársela. Quien la encuentra se la queda.

Luego de caminar por el callejón, esquivando los contenedores de basura, gatos muertos y a un vagabundo que dudaba que siguiese con vida, escale las paredes del complejo para poder abrirme paso por el balcón de mi hogar.  
Palpe ligeramente la puerta, tratando de asegurarme de que estuviese cerrada. Y si, efectivamente, estaba cerrada.

–"¡ _Vilma_!"– Grite, pateando el ventanal en el intento. Volví a aporrear mi entrada, esperanzada de que alguien viniese a mi rescate y así poder entrar y comer algo antes de dormir.

–" _Ya voy, ya voy..."_

Mi héroe de grasienta cabellera morena.

Si bien podría fácilmente habré roto la cerradura o la ventana para poder entrar, no quería traer otro gasto innecesario a la casa. Ya suficiente tenemos con tener que pagar alquiler o el gas.  
La vos de mi salvador no podía pertenecer a nadie más que a Max; el miembro más joven de nuestra morada. Al abrir, me encontré con su ya acostumbrado y deplorable estado madrugador; Las típicas secreciones oculares, los ojos entre cerrados por el cansancio, con un cepillo de dientes viejo dentro de un vaso desechable y un aliento tan agrio que mataría a un búfalo. Odia levantarse temprano y se encontraba estrictamente despierto para poder partir rumbo a la escuela. Pobre, la odia tanto. Pero es natural viniendo de un prepuber como él.

–"Y yo que creía que no podrías ser más feo, _knirps._ Claramente me equivoque..."–Comente de forma burlesca, esperando con ansias a ver cómo me respondería, veamos qué tan despierto esta en realidad.

–"¿Ya vas a comenzar a romperme las pelotas tan temprano, _Vier Finger?_ ¿No te basta con molestarme todo el día? _"_

Ah, como amo que me llame de esa forma.

Luego de mi noche de menarquia, tuve que hacer reposo por dos meses en la casa de Emily para recuperarme de todas las heridas que tenia encima. Si bien el tener que someterme a tratamientos improvisados para curar mis hematomas y mis garras era un bodrio, el tener que cerrar mis heridas con hilo común y corriente era muchísimo peor.

Pero lo que más me afectaba, era el contemplar por meses los vendajes que envolvían mis manos, a sabiendas del deplorable estado de mi garra índice; Completamente destruida, acompañada de mi dedo chamuscado. No tuvieron que amputármelo de milagro, no quería perder un dedo. Era mi favorito, y el de Emily también.

Mi humor en ese entonces no era el mejor; Comía a duras penas, me la pasaba en cama todo el tiempo y de muy mal humor. Max hacia lo que podía para poder alegrarme, pero anda funcionaba.  
No les gustaba verme así, por lo que ambos hicieron un equipo y comenzaron a traerme un sin fin de series y películas piratas para entretenerme. Incluso se tomaron las molestias de conseguir esa vieja consola que tenemos en la sala. Aunque no pude disfrutar mucho con ella; una vez que me quite los vendajes, me era complicado apretar los botones dado el tamaño de mis dedos Pero eso no me molestaba; su plan había dado frutos. No solo consiguieron animarme, si no que hicieron que mi amor por las películas violentas se agrandase.  
Entre todas las películas que veía; En el peldaño de lo mejor de lo mejor, se encontraban clásicos bélicos como " _Tora! Tora! Tora!_ ", " _Saving Private Ryan._ ", entre otros. Pero de entre tanta basura visual que pude encontrar en toda la demás colección, quien se ganó un lugar en mi corazón fue una en particular; Un thiller de Gansters llamada _"Snatch: Perros y diamantes."_ Y fue uno de sus tantos personajes quien me inspiro a salir adelante en esa situación difícil; _Franky "Cuatro dedos",_ un carismático ladrón profesional y adicto a los juegos de azar.

Con un encantador acento Alemán, Franky me enseño que no importa que tan jodido estés, ni que te falte un miembro de tu cuerpo; ¡Siempre puedes lucir genial!

Cuando les mencione que es lo que había aprendido de dicho personaje, la rubia no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar, si alegrarse porque nuevamente veía una sonrisa en mi lindo rostro o darme una trompada por haber aprendida tal estupidez. Ella no esperaba que yo aprendiese algo con tales películas, solo buscaba animarme, y estaba contenta con los resultados. Pero quien estaba tan alegre como yo era el pequeño Max; quien no solo me acompañaba en todas esas tardes y noches de ocio, con agua y palomitas rancias, si no que le gusto tanto dicho filme, que decidió darme un apodo propio que solo el utilizaría en los años siguientes y que lo hizo inspirándose en tan carismático personaje; _Tara 'Vier Finger'._ Tara 'Cuatro dedos' es mi idioma natal.

Estaba feliz con eso, y si bien me tomo un tiempo relativamente corto el asimilar la perdida de mi garra, no fue tan duro como yo pensé en un principio. E igual que Franky, seguía viva y podía lucirme a mi manera. A las chicas le gustan las cicatrices después de todo, ya los chicos les gustan las chicas fuertes. Una marca más para el tigre no era tan malo.

Solo espero que terminar como el viejo Franky; con un disparo entre ceja y ceja.

—" _Ficken_..."—Acaricie su cabello, despendolo más de lo que ya estaba y pidiéndole por favor que se hiciese a un lado y así poder entrar. Recordar todos esos buenos momentos me ablandan el corazón, será mejor irme a dormir rápido.

Pero claro, mi enorme trasero nuevamente me causaba problemas, y este no podía ser más ridículo y vergonzoso. ¿Es tan difícil pedir un trasero más pequeño? ¿Porque tuve que nacer como una Tarántula? Me hubiese gustado llegar a este mundo como una maldita araña saltarina para no tener que pasar por esta basura todos los días ¡Y menos frente a ese esperpento!

¡¿Porque dioses?! ¡¿Porque me abandonaron en plena confección?!

–"¿Problemas _Süße_?"– Su tono burlón me era increíblemente insoportable; La risa que acompañaba esas palabras y su miserable imitación de acento alemán. Cuando te devuelve el chiste, suele ser muy molesto, y más si a quien se lo devuelve soy yo. Lo detesto tanto.  
Pero también lo quería demasiado; Porque vamos, ¿Quién más va a soportar mis tonterías además de Emy? La pobre tiene paciencia, pero no tanta. Y si le sumamos aquella ocasión en la que le rompí la espalda al pobre muchacho, hacía que una hipotética muerte causada por mi persona suene algo ridículo.

Además, si me meto en problemas, ¿A quién podría usar para echarle la culpa? No podía matarlo, mi corazón y mi cabeza no me lo permitirían. Las desventajas de la amistad.

Estaba un tanto avergonzaba, no porque él me viera en esa situación en particular, ya que me ven así prácticamente todos los días. Lo que me realmente me molestaban eran los chistecitos que le venían a la cabeza a raíz de esto; Si había algo que odiaba más que al muchacho, además de la lluvia y los relámpagos, era que mi abdomen se atorara en algo tan simple como una puerta, y más si era algo que usaba prácticamente a diario. Me era frustrarte. –"No fastidies..."–Respondí finalmente a su comentario, tratando de usar los mechones de mi cabello para ocultar mi sonrojado rostro y apoyando mis manos sobre la pared intentando entrar a la sala.

Sin ofrecerse o preguntar; el adolescente tomo mi mano derecha y comenzó a tirar fuertemente de ella, apoyando su pierna contra la pared como apoyo. Ambos hicimos nuestro esfuerzo para poder lograr que mi abdomen lograra entrar.  
Cuando por fin pudimos liberar mi retaguardia, la fuerza que ambos ejercimos fue demasiada, tanta que no evito que me estrellara contra los muebles de plástico y que cayéramos el uno arriba del otro.

Como si fuera un de esos ridículos dramas que tienen locos a todos en este país, y a los que Emily se volverá adicta viendo el tiempo que se quedara en casa, había caído sobre el pecho de Max cual colegiala estereotipada.  
Nuestras miradas se juntaron en un momento, uno muy incómodo; Mi expresión era de indiferencia, mientras que la suya, era solo una mezcla rara entre dolor y nerviosismo. O al menos eso daba a entender, dios sabe en que estaba pensando.

–"¿Porque esa cara? Creí que ya estabas acostumbrado a verme tan de cerca."–Dije, acariciando uno de sus mechones de pelo y tratando de aprovecharme al máximo. Me gusta molestar a los hombres de esta forma. Pero con él es distinto, es un poco terco con respecto a esas cosas.

–"No es eso..."–Respondió en un susurro un poco débil.

–"¿Estas nervioso porque mis pequeñas están tan cerca? Las conoces mejor que nadie."–Apreté mi cuerpo contra su pecho, haciendo que busto hiciese presión sobre su cuerpo y se viese más grande. Pero nada, el seguía arrugando la cara y lanzando suspiros. –"Ok, ya ¿Qué carajo te pasa?"

–"Tus pedipalpos cayeron sobre mis testículos..."

Quiero reír, y mucho.

–"Si no te es mucha molestia, por favor, quítate..."

Sin decir nada, y soportando las ganas de estallar de risa, me levante y le extendí la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse; La rechazo, al futuro eunuco le pareció un poco más atractivo el quedarse en el suelo frotándose las pelotas. Solo espero que no se le haga costumbre, no quiero tocar el control remoto o el teléfono solo para encontrarlos pegajosos.

—"Ya deja de llorar, con el poco uso que les das deberías darme las gracias."—Lo quiero y todo, pero aun así, me gusta maltratarlo, sobre todo de manera verbal. Lo que más me gusta de él, en estas situaciones, es la imaginación que tiene a la hora de _putear_.

Pero en esta ocasión, no sería testigo de su peculiar talento, no, se abstuvo de responder y centro toda su atención en tratar de aliviar el dolor. Pasando por encima de él, cuidando de que no lo golpease nuevamente en su zona intima, camine hacia el refrigerador y me di a la tarea de revisar las sobras de la noche anterior; Arroz blanco, acompañado con salsa de tomate y albóndigas. Ambrosía de dioses.  
El ver todo eso hizo que mis seis globos oculares resaltaran de júbilo. Emily siempre decía; Que luego de una noche de juerga, no hay mejor desayuno, que lo servido la noche anterior. En especial si era pizza. Pero con esto estaba más que satisfecha.  
El ver tanta comida, hizo que a mi mente llegasen los recuerdos del plato principal, la carne al horno que había preparado.

–"Si se comieron toda la carne; Tus bolas a reventar será el ultimo de tus problemas, _Zwerg_."–En respuesta, solo pude divisar el cómo levantaba su dedo corazón.

Cruzando los dedos, deseando que aun quedara algo de ese manjar, abrí el horno y casi brinco de la exultación con lo que me encontré; Acompañado con rodajas de papa y tomates que sobraban en el refrigerador, mi visión se deleitaba con diversos cortes de carne roja y salsa.  
Si bien estaba contenta de poder degustar de ese platillo, me desilusionaba el hecho de que nadie se haya dignado en probarlo. Mal agradecido, y yo que me había tomado las molestias de condimentarlo de manera perfecta.

–"Desagradecidos, no volveré a cocinar para ustedes."–Dije sacando la lata del horno y cerrando el mismo en el proceso.

–"Nos harás un favor..."–Dijo desde el suelo.

–"Al menos se hubieran dignado en probarla siquiera. Me esforcé mucho en conseguir la carne."–Me serví un poco de arroz blanco en un platos, seguido de la salsa roja mezclada con legumbres y las albóndigas. Espero que me hayan dejado algo de pan.  
Debido a que la sala no es muy grande como para alberga mi cuerpo por completo, tuve que mover las sillas y la mesita de té, permitiendo que mi cefalotórax reposase sobre el cómodo sillón, y para mayor comodidad, envolví el mejor asiento de la casa con mi patas. En una especie de abrazo. –"Podrían ser más agradecidos conmigo ¿Saben? Después de todo, yo traigo un poco más de dinero a casa."–Me queje, en lo que mezclaba el arroz y las lentejas con el condimento rojo. Probé el primer bocado; Exquisito como siempre, frío o no, sigue siendo un manjar para mí. Debería dedicarme a esto de las artes culinarias.  
Quien sabe, podría quitarle el trabajo a más de uno.

–"Emily y yo nos abstuvimos a comerla, sabíamos que la carne era exclusividad de nuestra invitada. Pero en cuanto descubrimos su verdadero origen, nos aliviamos del no tener que probarla. Lástima por Vanessa, en cuanto se enteró del origen del plato principal, casi huye despavorida de aquí. Quien diría que una zombie se aterraría por algo así."–Comenzó a ponerse de pie, recuperándose lentamente del golpe a sus gemelos.

–"¿Así? ¿Y se puede saber cómo se enteró?"–Dejando mi utensilio en el plato, y usando mi mano libre, lo tome del cuello de su camisa y lo acerque a mí. A una distancia prudente, pero lo demasiado cercana como para que mis colmillos fueran visibles para él. –"No habrás estado de chismoso ¿Verdad? Sabes cuánto odio a las ratas..."

–"¿Luego de cuatro años juntos, me crees capaz de algo así?"

–"Si."–Respondí sujetando aún más su camisa, dificultándole el flujo de aire a sus pulmones.

–"Tienes razón. Te desprecio tanto, que aún no sé por qué no te eh vendido a los traficantes de este país."

–"Que curioso, yo pensaba hacer lo mismo contigo. Pagan mucho por un riñón."–Como era costumbre, su mirada llena de determinación me indico que no daría un paso atrás en esta conversación, y así me gustaba. Más que ser una alerta de una posible discusión, no era más que un simple juego para ver quien tiene los huevos bien puestos aquí.

–"¿Riñón? Ten un poco más de visión _Peluche_ , ¿Porque conformarse con un insignificante riñón, si tengo todo un cuerpo adolescente que vender en el mercado negro? Los zombies necesitan partes."

–"Dicen que hay pocos vampiros en existencia. Solo imagínate la fortuna que ganaríamos vendiendo tu sangre por mililitro."

–"Ni pensarlo. Odio las agujas."

–"Vamos Maxi, hazlo por la familia."

–"¿Y tú qué? ¿Serias capaz de vender a tu mejor amigo? ¿Tan fría te has vuelto?"

–"A menos que me ofrezcan el triple de dinero que lo que gana el cerdo capitalista más rico de este país, ni lo pensaría ¿Y tú?"

–"Una buena alfombra no vendría mal ¿Te imaginas un hermoso tapiz anaranjado con franjas azules, hecho a base de piel de Tarántula, adornando una bella casa? Mucho mejor que la seda."

–"¿Serias capaz de venderme?"–Pregunte de manera sarcástica, fingiendo indignación para hacerlo más creíble.

–"No me tientes."–Ambos lanzamos una carcajada ligera. Se nota que él y la rubia eran cercanos, solo nosotros tres podíamos entender nuestro curioso sentido del humor.  
Este tipo de relaciones sociales eran las cosas que me atraían de los latinos, muy distinto a lo que se podría ver aquí o en Sparassus.  
Deje libre al muchacho, acomodando el cuello de su camisa hasta dejarlo impecable. Falta poco para que se vaya a la escuela.  
Continué con mi desayuno. A diferencia de estos simios con peluca mal peinados; Yo si estoy acostumbrada a comer este tipo de alimentos de desayuno.

–"Así que, dímelo ¿Quién fue el que me delato?"–Me lleve una albóndiga a al boca, carne, dulce carne.

–"Fuiste tú."

–"¿Eh?"

–" _¡Revisa el bote de basura!"_ –Escuche el grito de Emily desde la habitación.

Obediente cual pastor alemán; Max me acerco al bote de basura que se encontraba en la cocina, metió sus manos dentro del mismo y me demostró una vez mas cual despistada y estúpida podía llegar a ser esta araña; Extrajo un collar color rojo, simple y sin mucho detalle. Que iba acompañada de una pequeña medalla en forma de hueso.

–" _Kiara..."_ –Leyó la pequeña medalla.–"Lindo nombre para un perro..."

–"Eso no prueba nada."–Otro bocado.

–" _¡Si lo hace!"_ –Escuche desde la habitación. Condenada rubia.

–" _¡Casi vomito mi desayuno!"_ – ¡¿Esa zombi sigue aquí?!

La bolita de carne picada casi se me atora en la garganta al escucha la voz de la doctora Redguard en nuestra habitación ¿Que se supone que hace aquí aun? ¿Acaso aprovecharon mi ausencia para dejar florecer esos deseos carnales que se tienen mutuamente y que hacen todo lo posible para ocultarlo ante la vista de ojo público? ¡¿Y sin invitarme?! ¡Eso no era parte del trato, maldita!

–"¿No se supone que Redguard se iría después de la cena?"–Le pregunte al chico, continuando con mi desayuno y sintiendo como el sueño comenzaba apoderarse de mí. Me pesaban los parpados.

–"Luego de cenar, Saadia fue a comprar unas cervezas y ambas se pusieron a beber en la habitación hasta que Emy termino ebria y semi desnuda en el piso."–Comento sin mucho entusiasmo en su voz.

–"Debió ser un espectáculo interesante."–El solo imaginarme el contoneo de las caderas de la rubia, o el rozar de los cuerpos de ambas, hacían que un pequeño cosquilleo me invadiera el cuerpo.

–"Mas o menos, se desmayó a la tercera lata."

–"Debilucha... ¿Y no se supone que no tiene que beber alcohol? Está tomando medicamentos."

–"Ya la conoces, si le dices que no, es obvio que lo hará."

–"Es cierto."–Rebelde y estúpida, eso nos unió tanto.

–" _Emy, ¿Has visto mi brassier?"_ –Escuchamos desde la habitación. Esto será interesante.

–" _Lo estoy usando como antifaz..."_

–" _¿Podrías devolvérmelo? Mis pequeñas necesitan descansar un poco."_

–" _Ok. Pero por favor, baja la voz, me duele la cabeza..."_

–" _Aww, ¿Mi pequeña tiene jaqueca?"_

–" _Si, tengo jaqueca, así que trágate la lengua y déjame dormir..."_

–" _Tranquila dulzura, algún día comprenderás las ventajas de ser un zombie. Necesito beber el triple de lo que tu ingeriste, para siquiera sentir algún cosquilleo."_

–" _Que bien, que lindo... si algún día llego a estar al filo de la muerte, conviérteme en un asqueroso caminante lleno de gusanos para poder disfrutar de una maldita cerveza."_

–" _Entendido y anotado lindura..."_

Hubo un breve silencio.

–" _¿Estas consciente de que estuve vomitando hacia unas horas, verdad?"_

–" _Pues claro, ¿Quién crees que se despertó y te froto la espalda mientras besabas la taza de porcelana?"_

–" _¿Entonces por qué carajos profanas estos hermosos labios?"_

–" _Costumbre, supongo. Además, te profanas sola pedazo de cerda."_

Escuchamos un sonoro golpe, como si le hubiese dado la bofetada de su vida. Intuimos de inmediato, que dicho comentario no fue muy bien recibido por la jerarca del hogar, por lo que no fue muy difícil el imaginar que le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que logro que la cabeza de la doctora se desprendió de su cuerpo y termino rodando por el suelo.

–" _¡Ya es la cuarta vez que me haces esto desde que cruce la puerta del departamento!"_

–" _Sexta, en realidad. Creí que la gran graduada del MIT sabia contar."–_ Dijo esto con puro sarcasmo. _–"Y por cierto, Saadia ¿Porque sigues en mi casa? ¿No se supone que tienes que entrar a trabajar en una hora?"_

–" _Lastimosamente sí, pero creí que serias tan amable como para invitarme una tasita de café antes de que me vaya al trabajo ¿No te parece? Pero antes de eso, ¿Me das una manita? No puedo moverme."_

–" _Abusas de mi buen corazón, Sandy. ¿Qué te parece si le pido a Tara que te coloque frente al balcón y te de la patada de tu vida? Sabes cuánto ama los deportes."_ –Sonreí ante eso. Hacía tiempo que deseaba borrarle esa tonta sonrisa de su rostro a esa negra presumida. No me mal interpreten, me agrada, solo que entre nosotros ya es una costumbre el que nos golpeáramos o nos jugáramos bromas muy pesadas.

–" _Si, si, lo que digas rubia, ¿Un desayunito?"_

–" _Creo que ese maldito virus tardo mucho en devolverte a la vida, no captaste mi indirecta; ¡Lárgate de mi casa!"_

–" _Aww, ¿No puedo siquiera quedarme a comer algo? ¡Un buen desayuno a la americana, como a nosotras tanto nos gusta! ¿Qué dices? Huevitos revueltos, tocino, café..."–_ Y se puso a nombrar cada plato que solía acostumbrar esos desayunos.

–" _Mujer, si como esas cosas a esta hora, mi esófago va a quedar como un colador."_

–" _¿Querías ser un zombie, no? ¡Hay que acelerar el proceso!"_

–" _¡Argh, ya déjame dormir, y lárgate de mi casa! No quiero saber de nadie por el resto del dia."_

–" _¡¿Así tratas a tu amante luego de una grandiosa noche de pasión?! ¡Bien que disfrutaste lamer mis pezones! No soy una de tus innumerables prostitutas, Adeline. ¡Soy carne de primera selección, merezco un trato mejor! ¡Así que mueve ese asqueroso y flácido trasero, y ayúdame a unirme a mi cuerpo de nuevo!"_

–" _¡De tercera selección, querrás decir. Tu carne está muy abombada!"_ –Estoy un peldaño más arriba que la zombie. Eso me agrada. –" _¿Crees que no era consciente de lo que hacías, Saadia? Puede que haya estado ebria, pero hasta alguien como yo, recuerda perfectamente como intentabas el que yo creyese que te lamia las gomas; Solo colocaste las boquillas de las botellas en tus pezones. ¡Y si ibas a hacer eso, al menos pudiste dignarte en gritar mi nombre y no el de Jaëgersturm y la inmunda de su compañera Cetania! ¡Lo sé, gritabas sus nombres cada tres segundos!"_

–"Es cierto."–Hablo Max, rompiendo el silencio que hasta hacia minutos habíamos mantenido. –"Soy testigo de esos gritos."

–"¿Lograste conciliar el sueño con tanto griterío?"

–"Un poco. El sillón no es tan como como lo aparenta."–Volvimos a centrar nuestra atención en la conversación.

–" _¡Oh, vamos, fue una fantasía maravillosa, pudiste aprovechar el momento y unirte!"_

–" _A menos que no sean en carne y hueso ¡No me interesa!"_

–" _¡¿Ni Siquiera lamerme?!"_

–" _¡Sobre todo pasar mi lengua por tal asquerosa epidermis, no me interesa Saadia!"_

–" _¡¿Es porque soy negra?!"_ –Grito.

–" _¡Sí!"_ –Refuto.

No sabía si tragar el poco arroz que tenía en la boca o estallar de risa. Así que hice ambos. Casi me ahogo producto de escucharlas discutir por tonterías; El fuerte tono con el que se gritaban la una a la otra, era mayor con el que discutíamos nosotros tres juntos. Se puede decir, que con la doctora, Emily tiene un tono de voz mucho más fuerte en cuanto a discusiones.

En palabras simples; se reserva distintas cosas para cada uno de nosotros. Le tenía un cariño particular a al treintañera.

Sandy cambio el tema de conversación; a simples suplicas de que por favor unieran su cabeza a su cuerpo nuevamente y a salir a desayunar juntas al restaurante Aizawa, y lo que la rubia se negaba rotundamente, por razones de dinero y suprimiendo las ansias por una auto mutilación inmediata. La migraña de una noche de juerga y el dolor de su extremidad inferior, eran los motivos de este último pensamiento. No podía verla, pero los quejidos que salían de la habitación me daban a entenderlo.

Viendo que lo más interesante pasó, me dispuse a darle fin a mi improvisado desayuno con la mirada del peli negro de la casa, aun fija sobre mi persona.  
Luego de dar el ya acostumbrado _"Gracias por la comida",_ deje mi plato sobre la mesita de té. Di un largo bostezo, dejando muy en claro las ansias de dormir que poseía.

–"¿Vas a confesar el crimen?"–Pregunto, meneando el collar entre sus dedos y con una expresión indiferente entre sus dedos. Como si quisiera que lo confesase, solo para que sumase una victoria más a su lista, y en también porque no le gustaba el hecho de que comiese animales sacados de la calle. No se por cual estaría decantándose más.

–"¿Es tan importante?"–Dije de manera despreocupada, estirando mis brazos y eructando cual centauro luego de un banquete.

–"Habíamos acordado que ya no traerías más animales muertos a casa, y más si son mascotas de este maldito vecindario."–Se deshizo del collar, arrojándolo por la ventana y dejando que el destino se ocupase de él. O en este caso, el alcantarillado. Estoy segura que cayo dentro y que ahora será adorno de esa maldita lagartija subdesarrollada.

–"Ustedes siempre tan bondadosos."–Dije de manera sarcástica, dando otros pesado suspiro de cansancio. Recosté mi cabeza sobre la cabeza del sillón, más que dispuesta a descansar antes de irme a dormir. Pero no entraría hasta que ese par de tórtolas salgan, no quiero que nadie me moleste. –"Di la verdad Max; Odias que mate animales por el simple hecho, de que siempre insistes que una 'Asesina' como yo necesita alimentarse como es debido y no con basura que viene de la calle."

–"En parte es cierto, en caso de que alguien entre a matarnos, te necesitamos en forma y bien alimentada."–Tomo la charola que contenía la carne asada y una bolsa de basura extra grande. Aguantándose las ganas de vomitar, metió la bandeja entera con todo y carne dentro, y se dispuso a cerrarla bien para que nada ni nadie dejase que lo de adentro fuera visto por ojos humanos de nuevo.

–"Que consuelo, soy su última escapatoria..."–Dije desganada. Realmente le había puesto empeño en cuanto a cocinar, y el verle deshacerse de todo mi trabajo, me entristecía un poco.

–"Vamos Tara, no te pongas así. Ya hemos hablado muchas veces sobre el mismo tema."–Se acercó al balcón y arrojo la bolsa por la ventana. Seguro cayó sobre uno de los contenedores de basura del callejón o sobre el techo de la lavandería. Quién sabe.

Debido a que me encontraba algo enojada, era normal que quisiese evitar todo contacto visual con él. Pero claro, estamos hablando del hermano de Emily Wilde, y si había algo que dejaban en claro este peculiar dúo, su insistencia. Me sujeto de las mejillas de manera suave, obligándome a verlo fijamente. –"Nos gusta que expandas tu gusto por la gastronomía, y que a veces nos sorprendas con algún plato sencillo, pero delicioso.

Sobre todo a mí; Me encanta verte sonreír mientras dejas que tus dedos se muevan con gracia sobre las hoyas al ritmo de alguna canción. Y el ver tu talento para manejar los utensilios es algo sorprendente. Y ni siquiera tengo palabras para tu talento para enseñar. ¿O me dirás que aprendí a hacer ese yakisoba mirando esos programas de cocina o leyendo esos libros de recetas? —Un ligero enrojecimiento se apodero de mis mejillas. Es bonito que te adulen, en especial si es alguien tan cercano, y lo que hiciste es algo que te gusta.

–"Si, soy una maestra excepcional."–Dije inflando el pecho con orgullo, recordando cual era mi papel en esta casa: la gran cocinera de la residencia Wilde. Y si bien suena muy machista que él lo diga, era cierto, y no me molestaba en lo más mínimo. Me gusta lo que hago.

–"La mejor de todas."–Golpeo ligeramente mi mejilla derecha. –"Pero tienes que entender de una vez por todas, que este tipo de cosas son las causantes del porque tu especies tiene prohibido la entrada al país. Y tenemos que trabajar en ello si es que en el futuro, quieres ser admitida en el programa y no pasarte toda la vida escondiéndote"–Se sentó en una de las sillas de plástico que estaban junto al sofá, quedando justo frente a mí. Encendiendo el televisor, siendo el canal de noticias, el primero en ser sintonizando.

–"Lo sé, lo sé... prometo no volver a hacerlo."–Estando prácticamente frente a mí. Apoye mi cabeza sobre la suya y lo rodee con mis brazos y mis patas, para así poder descansar cómodamente unos segundos.

–"Confió en que no lo harás, _Peluche._ De otra forma, tendríamos que buscarnos otra cocinera, no queremos buenos para nada en esta casa... _"_ –Pum, golpe a las costillas. Mis acostumbradas muestras de cariño.

–"Si no fueras tan chistosito, probablemente conseguirías novia."

–"Creo que lo de _'Agresivas por naturaleza y extremadamente peligrosas'_ , encaja perfectamente en ti."–Expreso, retorciéndose un poco más debido al dolor. Levante mi puño en señal de advertencia, de que me encontraba lo suficientemente cómoda y que si seguía moviéndose, se llevaría un golpe mucho peor que el anterior.

Cual judío al ver el saludo al Fuher, se hizo una bolita sobre la silla por el miedo. Buen chico.

–"Muchas tarántulas son realmente sanguinarias; María era una de esas, ya que le gustaba huir de casa y pasar noches enteras en las montañas. Emily dice que estoy más ' _domesticada_ ', debido a que durante mi niñez, estuve más tiempo al lado de mi madre que ella. Pero sigo manteniendo mi estatus impoluto. Solo que no me gusta ser una cretina con quienes estimo."–Di un largo bostezo, estirando los músculos de mi cara y dejando al descubierto todos mis colmillos.

–"Si que somos afortunados."–Dijo en un tono a su acción inicial y era el cambiar los canales a la televisión. Deteniéndose en las noticias locales.

–" _En otras noticias; ¡El popular grupo musical ANM48, dará inicio a sus primeros dos conciertos programados en Estados Unidos! ¿Podrán hacerle frente al excentricismo americano?"_ —Emily siempre odio a esos grupos pop que solo eran creados para vender, le quitan seriedad al verdadero arte.

–"¿Entiendes algo de lo que habla esa mujer?"–Pregunte, mirando a la mujer de traje monocromático hablando a través de la caja idiota.

–"Algunas palabras sueltas, este idioma sigue siendo un problema para mí."

–"Eso explicaría tus pésimas calificaciones."–

–"Siempre fui malo en cuanto a lo curricular."–Parece que mi posición le era incomoda, torció un poco el cuello para poder tener una mejor visión del aparato. Mientras que yo, comenzaba a entrar lentamente en los aposentos de Morfeo sobre mi cama improvisada. Sueños con desnudistas en tanga, aquí voy. –"¿Podrías quitarte? Llegare tarde."

–"Eres muy cómodo..."–Solo alcance a mascullar esa frase junto con algunos ronquidos ahogados, antes de cerrar los ojos y poder descansar al mi agarre al joven de pelo negro.  
Por unos segundos quede completamente dormida, solo un minuto o dos, al poco tiempo comencé a sentir como algo se desprendía lentamente de mi e intentaba alejarse. Abrí mis globos oculares con pereza, bostezando y gruñendo por lo bajo. Me encontré con que Max intentaba con la mayor delicadeza posible el zafarse de mi agarre para ir a esa copia barata de escuela querer alejarse de mí, no hizo más que aprisionarlo más contra mis.

–"Tara, tengo que irme. Suéltame"–Gruñí en respuesta, dejándole muy en claro cuan disgustaba me encontraba con esa idea. No me gusta cuando me dejan sola. –"No seas infantil, carajo. Déjame ir."

–"Deja de moverte, con un demonio..."

–"Podrás dormir todo lo que quieras, pero déjame ir primero."–Volvió a insistir, forcejando y despertándome en su totalidad en el proceso.

A causa de su insistencia, decidí el liberarlo para que no se pusiera de malas. No sin antes reprocharle el que me haya despertado.

–"Espero que te arrolle una camioneta..."

Con el libre, y yo quedándome sin un sitio suave para apoyar mi cabeza y descansar de una puta ves, me vi obligada a arquear un poco la espalda y reposar mi cabeza sobre el cabezal del sillón; no era nada cómodo, pero a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes. No tenía ningún otro sitio en el cual dormir.  
Ignorando el número de veces que había intentado dormir; aguante el llanto interno, y volví a cerrar los ojos. Dejando que el bajo volumen de la televisión y los ligeros pasos que realizaba el muchacho para poder permitirme el descansar, me sirvieran como ruido blanco para poder relajarme.

Una vez listo, el sonido de la televisión se detuvo y pude oír sus pasos, esta vez un poco más fuertes.

–"Me voy Tara, prometo traerte algo para comer más tarde como compensación ¿De acuerdo?"

Comprarme con comida. Sí que sabe cómo negociar.

–"Ok... pero que sea comestible ¿Si?"–Masculle un poco adormilada.

–"De acuerdo, nos vemos."–Se despidió, depositando un pequeño ósculo sobre mi mejilla derecha. Tendrá que adaptarse mejor, y dejar esa costumbre tan latina que tiene, a menos que quiera ser acusado de pervertido o degenerado. Aunque creo que ya es algo tarde para ello.  
Aquí en Japón, no es muy bien visto que un hombre salude o se despida de una amiga o una conocida de esa forma. Ya saben, la gente de este país pone a las costumbres culturales primero antes que a sus malditos hijos.

–"Adiós..."–Abrace el cabezal aún más fuerte.

Y así, el miembro más joven de la residencia Wilde se despidió, tomando rumbo hacia ese purgatorio adolescente que es llamado comúnmente escuela. En el cual tu inocencia y bondad son arrebatadas por estudiantes crueles y todos tus sueños son pisoteados por profesores despiadados, que lo único que quieren es verte convertirte en otro maldito ladrillo en la pared de la sociedad: Blanco, cuadrado y sin gracia. Cumpliendo un único objetivo en la vida, hasta que lentamente la humedad se apodera de tu epidermis y te consume como un maldito virus, hasta que por fin eres reducido a grava negra e inmunda y otro maldito tome tu lugar, solo para que el ciclo se repita una y otra vez.

...

Creo que debería dejar de escuchar esas bandas que le gustan a Emily, ya comienzan a hacerme daño.

Sin más ruidos cerca, por fin podía dormir un poco y recuperar energías.  
Trate de ponerme lo más cómoda que el interior del departamento me permitía y lentamente deje que el sueño se apoderara de mí.

–"¡Buenos días familia!"

–"¡Ay pero la puta madre!"–No lo soporte más, rompí en llanto.

Era Saadia, dando a conocer su molestar presencia a base de gritos y desfilando por la sala con su conjunto de ropa interior completo. Usando como única prenda presentable, una de las camisas blancas que Emy usaba para ir a trabajar y dejando a relucir su escultural cuerpo.  
Por más que me hastié su presencia, por más que deseaba ponerme de pie y aplastar su cerebro para librarnos de su presencia para siempre y hacerle un favor a la humanidad, debía aceptarlo; esa mujer tenía un cuerpo de en sueño.

–"Te eh dicho veinticinco veces, que pararas de gritar..."

Si la negra tenía un cuerpo de en sueño, la rubia tenía un rostro de pesadilla.

Siguiéndole el rastro a su amiga, la dueña de la casa apareció detrás de la doctora. Dejando muy en claro que, beber unas cervezas con la doctora Redguard cerca, no era una mezcla ganadora.

Desplazándose en muletas, Emily entro a la sala, demostrando una vez más que el verla por las mañanas era algo de terror; Con una expresión de muerta viviente, peor que la que solía tener la doctora, se desplazaba lentamente mientras que con su mano libre frotaba su cabeza de manera ligera, intentando amenizar el dolor de la misma a causa de beber tanto la noche anterior.  
Estaba en una situación similar a la de su _'Amante'_. La única muda de ropa decente que llevaba puesta; era una vieja camisa, que era parte de un uniforme militar original perteneciente al ejército Estadounidense y utilizada durante la guerra de Corea en los años cincuenta, que ella compro en un mercadillo hacia unos años atrás y que no fue costoso el apoderarse de ella. Pero la rubia tuvo el descaro de profanar tan hermoso uniforme, con parches baratos para que fuera idéntica a la usada por un inmundo músico de apellido Lennon.

Lo que hace esta desgraciada por la música. Al enterarme de tamaño pecado, le di tal paliza, que la deje inconsciente dos días.

Como sea, Emy llevaba su 'uniforme' desabotonado y no portaba sostén alguno, dejando al descubierto sus blanquecinas glándulas mamarias. Y permitiendo que sus rosados pezones se remarcaran contra la tela color oliva. Suertuda, si no fuera por ese maldito estado de somnolencia en la que yo me encontraba, y por qué su aliento olía vómito, le hubiera saltado encima en ese mismo instante.  
En lo que Saadia pasaba a la cocina, dispuesta a hacerse algo de desayunar, Emy me pidió de manera amable que por favor le hiciese un lugar en el sillón.  
De muy mala gana accedí, otorgándole el asiento y comenzando a caminar hacia la recamara.

–"¿No vas a desayunar con nosotras?"–Me pregunto la chocozombie. Colocando un antiácido sabor naranja en un vaso de agua, para que la rubia no termine con medio estomago en el suelo.

–"Lo siento Sandy, pero no me encuentro en el mejor estado como para mantenerme despierta un segundo más. Me iré a dormir."–Atine a apuntar mi dedo índice hacia la mesita, señalando el plato vació. –"Además, ya desayune."

–"Lavarlo no te matara ¿Lo sabias?"– Hablo Emy, encendiendo el televisor y tomando un poco del brebaje que le otorgo la doctora.

–"Yo no estaría tan segura de ello, Emy. Recuerda que hoy en día, cualquier cosa puede matarte. Está científicamente comprobado, que el cruzar la calle de manera prudente, es la causa de muerte número uno en gatitos."–Dijo, sentándose en las piernas de la rubia y acurrucándose sobre ella, acomodando su cabeza en su cuello y abrazándola en el proceso. –"Hueles a fresas y a vómito, que curioso perfume usas..."

–"Gracias por el alago Saadia. En serio te lo agradezco..."

–"No hay de que linda, por ti, lo que sea."–Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Voy a vomitar.

–"Chúpame el epígono, _Fresita_. No estoy de humor para que me fastidies."–Reproche, atravesando la puerta de nuestra habitación.

–"Lo hago a menudo, y sigues sin depilarlo. Es como si lamiera una alfombra."

Escuchando las sonoras risas de la muerta viviente, cerré la puerta detrás de mí, un poco avergonzada de que la doctora se enterara de ese pequeño secretito. ¡No es mi culpa, tengo miedo de cortarme con la depiladora!  
Y así es como me quede completamente sola y con mi vista fija en una sola cosa; Mi querida hamaca.

Tambaleando cual ebrio empedernido, me dirigí a mi cómoda cama, esquivando las numerosas botellas y latas de cerveza que se encontraban esparcidas por el suelo y admirando la ropa desparramada por la habitación, que horas antes estaba sobre los cuerpos de ambas féminas calenturientas.  
Como de costumbre, logre recostarme en mi cama improvisada y encontrar la posición más cómoda; Con mis patas colgando de mi hamaca y mi cabeza apoyada sobre una almohada que tome prestada de la cama, asegurándome más de una vez que no hubiera fluidos indeseables en ella.

Esa era la única posición en la que podía dormir de manera cómoda. No había ninguna otra, y el colchón estaba demasiado sucio como para recostarme en él. En momentos así, mi viaja hamaca era la mejor decisión.

–" _El dios de los sueños viene por mí..."_ –Me repetía una y otra vez, incitándome a dormir y a cerrar los ojos. Suspirando de gozo, sintiendo como mis pulmones eran invadidos por una agradable frisa vespertina que invadía la habitación y que se abría paso por la ventana de la habitación.  
Era exquisito; Comparable a esa sensación que te da cuando apoyas tu cabeza sobre una almohada fría en una noche en que las altas temperaturas, no te permitía conciliar el sueño de manera tranquila. Así de apetecible era.

Afloje el cuerpo, y seguí el consejo que Emy siempre nos dio a mí y a Max para poder dormir de manera rápida y placentera; Contar _pechugas_ de vedette's. Y últimamente, eh visto a muchas señoritas que fácilmente podrían ocupar ese puesto en el mundo de las revistas de moda femeninas.  
Mi favorita; Una bella minotauro de prominentes caderas y busto exuberante, que eh visto últimamente paseando por la ciudad. Nunca se encuentra sola, siempre la veo acompañada de un hombre moreno y de bigote, su casero o posiblemente se trataba de su novio. No lo sé, nunca me le acerque a hablarle. Y más le vale no descuidarse. Porque le hincare el diente a la primera distracción.

–"Uno... dos... tres... uy, qué grandes..."–Masculle, imaginándome y contando numerosas jovencitas de bustos remarcarles.

Creo que comencé a babear, y aun no estoy dormida.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:** _¡Cliffhanger ni bien comienza el capitulo, un muy buen truco de parte de mi hermano para mantenerlos al tanto del próximo capitulo!  
_

 _Uno de los personajes favoritos del público hace acto de presencia y se lleva al protagonismo de este capitulo, comenzando con un pequeño relato sobre uno de sus tantos días en Argentina y continuando con su relación con el miembro mas joven de la familia Wilde; Quienes han demostrado ser muy cercanos. Por que vamos, todos necesitamos a alguien para molestar y joderlo cada tanto._

 _Bueno, para ser una pequeña presentación de la araña es un capitulo demasiado decente ¿No? No quisimos hacerlo muy largo para que no sea tan tedioso de leer.  
_

 _Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado amigos, y estén atentos a los próximos días, que el capitulo cinco esta casi terminado._

 _¡Hasta pronto!_

 _Atte: Defalt y yuu. Los hermanos de Cali._


	5. No es Fácil ser una Inmigrante Pt 2

_**Notas de los autores:** __Bonjour à tous!_ _Aquí la única escritora (En español, aclaro) actual de este fandom al habla ¿Como han estado? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Con las pelotas hasta la nuca por tardarnos tanto en actualizar? Es comprensible, el usar una computadora en esta casa en época de exámenes es técnicamente intento de suicidio; Si nos cachan, con cortan el cuello._

 _Pero bueno, aquí estamos nuevamente; los hermanos de Cali, con deseos de entretenerlos nuevamente y con deseos de que no piensen que somos un par de mentirosos (Si, te estamos mirando, Tarmo)_

 _La razón de nuestra tardanza es simple; Al principio, iban a haber solo dos partes del arco argumental de Tara, pero luego de muchas discusiones entre nosotros (Algunas en las que casi terminan a golpes) comenzamos a agregar mas cosas, por lo que el contenido del mismo se triplico, y decidimos que para no cometer otro pecado como el capitulo tres (Igual de agotador para leer) tomamos la decisión de dividirlo en tres partes._

 _Y no se preocupen, que no tendrán que esperar un mes entero de nuevo, esta ves no decimos mentiras y la parte tres estará dentro de muy poco; Uno o dos días maximo, si nada nos interrumpe, claro._

 _Así que no perdamos mas tiempo y comencemos._

 _Queremos darles un agradecimiento muy especial a nuestros amigos. y miembros del grupos **Los Extraditables** ; **Tarmo Flake** (Quien sufre constantemente de las dudas existenciales de mi hermanito) __**Onix Star** (A quien le mando un beso especial por tomarse las molestias de corregir las faltas de ortografía de este capitulo, Mua), **Arconte** , **Paradoja del Inquisidor y Alther.**_ _También queremos darles un saludo especial a dos nuevos lectores que se tomaron las moletias de leernos la ves pasada; **scl04, Estratos Fire** y a **Anticuario Virr Thud Ofsin.** Un acalorado abrazo para ustedes amigos._

 _Monster musume no iru nichijou le pertenece a Okayado, y las menciones de Oc's que pueden llegar a aparecer les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. No cobramos ni un peso con esto, para nuestra desgracia, así que no anden por ahí tachándonos de rateros._

 _¡Yuu ah llegado aqui para derrocar a la toda poderosa Meroune Lorelei, y con mi ejercito de Tarántulas lo voy a lograr!_

* * *

 _ **Todo ira Bien... No es fácil ser una inmigrante Pt. 2**_

 ** _Capitulo_** _ **5**_

* * *

Dormí unas nueve horas, nueve malditas y maravillosas horas en las que nadie me molesto en lo más mínimo y cumplí con el sueño frustrado de más de un trabajador, y con el que los adolescentes experimentan solo y exclusivamente en el verano; Despertarme para la hora del almuerzo.

Me despabile de una manera un tanto brusca, pero nada fuera de lo normal o rutinario; Recibí el golpe certero de un apestoso zapato volador perfectamente identificado, exactamente en la testa. Dicho topetazo, fue suficiente como para despertarme y sacarme de mi estado de sueño, abriendo los ojos a eso de las tres de la tarde. Sí, estoy consciente de que es muy tarde para dormir y que no es la hora más adecuada como para almorzar, pero ¿Quién demonios se fija en esas cosas? Mi estómago está rugiendo y necesito satisfacerlo.

El impacto de dicho objeto, no solo logro despertarme de mi letargo, sino que también me desequilibro y provoco que cayera de mi lecho, golpeando mi sesera contra la pared y para después terminar con mi nariz estampada contra el duro suelo de madera.

Cabe mencionar que lo peor de todo era el hedor de dicha arma mortal; un hedor similar al de un Kobold mojado, sin lugar a duda, de los peores olores que se podría esperar de una prenda humana. Eran tan fuerte que no solo hizo que mis seis globos oculares lagrimacen de lo agrio que era el aroma, si no que me dejo un poco indispuesta.

Y eso ya era algo raro en mí, ya que por lo general siempre estoy bien dispuesta. si saben a lo que me refiero.

Luego de recuperarme del golpe y de recobrar mi olfato (Que ya creía extinto), estire mis brazos y mis patas, eliminando el molesto hormigueo de mis extremidades por estar tanto tiempo en una misma posición, a la par en que mis oídos servían de receptores para los sonoros ladridos que Emily emitía en contra de mí, y que exigían que esta araña de mal agüero se despertase de una buen vez y que no estuviera de floja todo el día. Que por lo menos, hiciese algo de provecho y que fuera a lavar los platos. O que por lo menos, no fuera tan culo roto y le proveyera de un vasito de agua para que pudiera tomar sus malditas pastillas.

Aparentemente, era hora de tomar las medicinas para tratar su esguince.

–"¿La doctora Nodoka te receto unos calmantes?"–Indague entrando a la sala y encontrándola mirando un noticiero de su respectivo país del Mercosur. Y con la misma ropa que tenía al hora en que se despertó; La mugrosa camisa y con sus pechos al aire.

–"Si, me llamo a eso de las ocho de la mañana, indicándome exactamente que medicamentos comprar. Y antes de que se fuera a laborar; Sandy me hiso el gran favor de salir y comprarlos por mí, junto con algunas pastillas para la gripe. El invierno se acerca."–Presto atención al televisor un segundo, solo para patear la mesita de té y mandando a volar los platos de plástico que se encontraban ahí desde temprano.–"¡La puta madre, River perdió!"–Creo el gusto por los deportes, viene de 'familia'. Otra razón más para creer que nuestros encuentros estaban predestinados.

Eso me deprime muchísimo.

–"Es un gesto muy bonito, viniendo de alguien como ella."–Comente en lo que alzaba los platos de plástico del suelo y dirigiéndome al lavabo.

–"Vamos, ha demostrado en más de una oportunidad tener un buen corazón. Sé que puede aparentar ser alguien egoísta y en ocasiones parece que fuese una copia de Smith, solo que con menos sentido del pudor, como yo."

–"¿En ocasiones?"–Pregunte de forma sardónica, lavando los platos de días anteriores y que ya comenzaban a presentar hongos.

–"Es más bondadosa de lo que aparenta, araña, nunca dudes de ello. Sobre todo si se trata de auxiliar a una amiga en apuros."–Menciono, cambiando los canales de la televisión.

–"¿Esa chica te dio de beber sustancias raras de nuevo? No es normal que hables bien de la gente... O siquiera que hables bien."

–"Déjate de bromas. Sabes que la negra puede ser más humana que nosotros cuando se lo propone."–Dijo tomando los calmantes y pasándolos con un poco de agua. Deben de ser esa pastillas, estoy segura.–"Siempre al escucha de los demás, sincera y cariñosa. Sino hubiese sido por Smith, dios me perdone por decir eso, ella y yo no nos hubiésemos conocido y yo hubiese fracasado en ese inmundo trabajo. Es una lástima de que nadie, además de mí, sea capaz de ver más allá de esa fachada de ninfómana que tiene."

–"..."

–"¿Qué?"–Pregunto al ver que yo me mantenía quieta y con una expresión de indiferencia en mi rostro.

–"Emily, ¿Volviste a las drogas, cierto? _Quebrate_ , deci la verdad. Dila y no me voy a eno-"

En respuesta a mis tarugadas sarcásticas, Emily me encajo un fuerte golpe en la quijada, utilizando su muleta como bate de béisbol e imaginando que mi cabeza era la pelota que le daría la victoria en el campeonato de este año. Admiro su fuerza y su puntería; No solo logro dislocarme la mandíbula una vez más, sino que calculo con tanta maestría su fuerza y en donde encertar el golpe, que no me quito ni siquiera un diente.

No sabía si enfurecerme con ella por el golpe, o simplemente quedarme en silencio, porque hasta alguien como yo, admitiría que se remecía una reprimenda por algo como esto.

Indecisa, hice lo mismo que haría cualquier arbitro de béisbol al ver tan buena jugada; Le di un seis.

–"En fin, cuando por fin me trajo los medicamentos, tomo sus cosas y se fue a trabajar. No sin antes recordarme que vendría a visitarme de manera periódica para revisarme y ahorrarme los viajes al hospital."–Continuo.

–"Que lindo detalle..."–Murmure con algo de dificultad, palpando ligeramente mi mandíbula y asegurándome de que no tuviera mis colmillos rotos.–"Sabes, eso me dolió mucho..."–

–"Que bueno."–Emily odia muchas cosas, tantas que a veces me cuesta recordar cuales son; Y que hablen mal de sus amigos, es algo que a ella le ' _toca mucho las pelotas'_. Para ella, le es mucho más 'placentero' el que hablen mal de ella a sus espaldas y que la denigren en su cara, a que ofendan o que hablen mal de aquellos a los que estima.

No sé si es algo muy tierno, o algo muy estúpido. Creo que es relativo según el punto de vista de cada uno. Cuida de los suyos como si de oro fuéramos.

Por mucho que su última acción dijese lo contrario. Yo sé que ella no lo hace por gusto.

–"Perdón."–Solté esas palabras con algo de dificultad, desviando la mirada e intentando concentrarme en colocar mi quijada en su respectivo sitio.

–"Te exonero de toda culpa."–Sin aviso previo; Volvió a levantar su muleta, dándome una segunda sacudida. Re acomodando nuevamente mi maxilar inferior.–"Solo no lo hagas tan seguido, sabes que aprecio mucho a la negra."–Me asegure de que mis colmillos estuviesen en su lugar. Gracias a los dioses, tengo el 'comedor' completo.

–"Lo sé, lo sé, sin ella te volverías loca."–Abría y cerraba la boca repetidas veces, asegurándome de que mi movimiento motriz fuera el correcto; nada fuera de lo normal.

–"Creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso ¿No te parece?"

Una vez que deje de lucir como Sylvester Stallone con una espantosa parálisis facial, comencé con mi pequeño ritual antes de retirarme.

Como es de costumbre; Uso las tardes para hacer algo de ejercicio y pasear por la ciudad. Y dado que no es el horario más apto para almorzar, y de que no tenía mucha hambre que digamos, era el momento perfecto para salir a dar un paso por la ciudad.

Abrí el refrigerador, esperando que hubiera algo más además de arroz blanco y salsa; Pero no, eso era lo único que había. Bueno, eso y un limón viejo acompañado de una cajita de jugo de uva a medio tomar que de seguro le pertenecía a Max.

Ahora solo queda el limón y la comida que sobro.

Tome una hoja de papel que estaba adherida a la metálica superficie de la puerta con ayuda de un imán promocional de una heladería local. ¿Cuál era dicha empresa? ¿Es necesario aclararlo? No lo creo, solo sé que tiene la ilustración de un pingüino en ella.  
Dicha hoja de papel, no era una lista de las compras o algo así; Se trataba de un mapa desplegable de todo Japón. Era uno de esos tantos folletos turísticos que te dan en las agencias de viaje y que yo utilizaba personalmente para remarcar aquellas zonas en donde era posible que María se escondiese.

Luego de tantos años buscándola, aun no perdía las esperanzas de que apareciese por el país nipón.

Tome un pequeño fosforo usado, y untándolo con un poco de saliva, comencé a marcar aquellas zonas en las que me había aventurado últimamente en la búsqueda de mi congénere. Muchos puntos estaban marcados en el mapa; Los lugares que había recorrido estaban marcados con color negro, mientras que los lugares de difícil acceso estaban marcado con labial color rojo, dejándolos pendientes.

—"¿Qué nuevos lugares has explorado?" —Pregunto la rubia.

—"No me eh alejado demasiado realmente. Solo eh recorrido zonas a las que ya he visitado y en las que frecuentas liminales introducidos al programa o ilegales; El puerto de Tokio, el parque del este de Osaka y el puerto Nagoya; y no pienso volver a este último. Un incompetente casi me vuela el trasero al verme cerca de unos contendedores de basura." —Tache dichos sitios en el mapa.

–"¿Qué me dices de Aokigahara? el famosísimo bosque de los suicidios."

La sola mención de ese lugar hiso que se me helara la piel.

–"Hasta yo tengo mis limites, Wilde. Ni loca pisare el bosque de los suicidios."–Remarque ese zona hasta que fuera completamente imperceptible en el mapa.–"Es un lugar bueno para buscar, pero eh oído historias horrendas acerca de ese lugar."

–"¿Me estas jodiendo araña? ¿Cómo es posible que a ti, a una maldita tarántula de más de dos metros, le de miedo el ver cadáveres en descomposición?"

–"Tu no lo entiendes mujer, lo que me aterra es lo que podría encontrarme en ese lugar; Nadie sabe qué clase de criaturas habitan ese maldito bosque, y puedo asegurarte que la mayoría de los cadáveres que se encuentran, no son precisamente por personas que decidieron quitarse la vida."

–"Y yo que te creía más valiente. Nunca espero nada de ti y aun así logras decepcionarme araña..."–Tenia su mochila a un lado de la mesita de té. De ella, saco un pequeño frasco de vidrio que no era más grande que una taza pequeña. Tal vez de unos siete centímetros de alto. A pesar de que no me encontraba muy lejos que digamos de su posición, me era un poco difícil el distinguir el contenido del mismo.

Pero claro, esas interrogantes se esfumaron en cuanto decidió abrir el recipiente y desparramar un poco de su contenido sobre la mesa.

–"Quienes tendrían que estar decepcionados tendríamos que ser nosotros."–Comente con un ligero tono de decepción en mi voz y guardando el mapa en uno de los bolsillos de mi nueva prenda. —"Creíamos que esta vez dejarías de fumar."

–"Uno cada tanto no me matara."–Saco de su bolsillo de su pantalón, un paquete pequeño, muy pequeño, similar a una tira de chicle; Era papel de liar.

–"Ya te lo hemos repetido un centenar de veces; El fumar constantemente hará que te de algún tipo de cáncer. La misma etiquita te lo recuerda. Y no has llevado una vida precisamente sana desde joven como para continuar con estos vicios."– Me acerque lo más que pude y tome el frasco entre mis garras, examinando su contenido.–"Tabaco. Esta maldita cosa, además de estar matándote, es la causante de que esos hermosos dientes tuyos, queden más negros que la misma Redguard."

–"Toda persona que fume en el mundo, tiene sus dientes podridos. Saadia solo está podrida."–Fue su respuesta, justo antes de quitarme el frasco de las manos. Tomo un poco del tabaco que se encontraba sobre la mesa y lo coloco en fila sobre una pequeña tira de liar; Paso su lengua por los borde de la hoja y lentamente, y con cuidado, comenzó a enrollarlo hasta formar un cilindro perfecto, sin arrugas ni deformaciones grumosas de parte de su cancerígeno relleno.–"Perfecto."

–"Te ahorrarías todas estas molestas, si compraras cigarrillos como toda persona normal."

–"Si hiciera eso, tendría que escucharlos llorar como bebitos por comida todo el maldito día, porque no tendría dinero ni para comprar limones. Una sola etiqueta no me dura ni un mes.

El hacerlos así, no solo me ayuda al bolsillo, si no que me es más duradero; Este frasquito de tabaco me dura, como mucho, unos cuatro meses. Y el papel de liar me dura unos dos."–Lo encendió con ayuda de un fosforo, dando una gran bocanada y manteniendo el toxico humo dentro de sus pulmones por unos momentos para después dejarlo salir con lentitud de su boca.

Si despreciaba el hecho de que siguiera fumando, ni se imaginan cuanto odio que ese olor se impregne en mi pelaje; Tardo bastanteen quitarlo. Y mi cara de disgusto no se hiso esperar, provocando una pequeña carcajada en la rubia.

–"No seas chillona, no es tan malo."–Me hizo ademanes con su mano para que me acercara más a ella, manteniendo otra bocanada de humo dentro de sus pulmones.

–"Oh no, no, ni lo sueñes. Sabes cuánto odio el humo de esa cosa."–Me negué, tomando un trago más de mi juguito, estaba frio, perfecto. Está haciendo un poco de calor.

Ella continuo insistiendo. Poniendo cara de perrito regañado.

–"Dije que no."–Y como era de esperarse, volvió a insistir en que me acercara, sin siquiera abrir su boca como para pedírmelo. Luego del paso de unos segundos, en los que batallaba si era buena idea el desistir ante esa hipnótica mirada o golpearla y huir. Decidí que era mejor ahorrarnos una discusión más y termine desistiendo.

Sí, soy sumisa y muy voluble. ¿Pero que pretenden que haga? Hasta la Arachne más temible caería ante el encanto de esas malditas esmeraldas que tiene por ojos.

Como si fuese una niña a la que enviaron a dormir justo cuando su programa favorito se encontraba al aire; Apoye mis pedipalpos alrededor de su cadera de mala gana y con la mirada desviada. –"Luego de esta tontería, tú me cepillaras los dientes con la lengua, ¿Entendiste? Detesto el gusto que me deja la nicotina en los colmillos."–Ignorando mi comentario, acaricio lentamente mis mejillas y la distancia entre mis labios con los suyos, se hizo cada vez más corta.

–"Con gusto."–Con casi un susurro, y estirando lo más que podía dicha palabra; Emily lanzo todo ese humo toxico sobre los míos, de manera suave y gentil, queriendo evitar que me lo tragara y que terminara escupiéndolo o tosiendo los próximos cinco minutos.

Puede que solo fuera una acción sin importancia, un juego que las parejas adolescente suelen hacer para pasar el rato, y que para rematar, que yo detestase con repudio el sabor de la nicotina en mi boca. Pero el sentir la respiración de esa chica por sobre la mía, percibir ese aire caliente que salía de su boca y rozaba de manera leve contra mis labios, tener el placer de sentir las suaves manos de Emy reposando sobre mis mejillas y el ver sus labios tan cercanos a los míos; provocaban en mí, un hormigueo embriagador.

Y el que haya tenido los ojos cerrados todo este tiempo, sumaba puntos, le daban una imagen encantadora a pesar de tener esas bolsas negras que tiene bajo los parpados.

Al ver que ya no le quedaba más humo por expulsar de sus pulmones, abrió los ojos, dejándolos entrecerrados y encarándome frente a frente con una pequeña sonrisa.

–"Esta vez no cerraste la boca como en otras situaciones."

—"¿Cómo lo sabes?" —Cuestione curiosa. Degustando el sabor de la nicotina, sigue sin gustarme.

—"Estoy a punto de averiguarlo."

El decir que no sabía que pasaría sería un insulto a mi propia inteligencia; Si, sabía cuál sería mi recompensa, lo hace todas las veces en que le permito jugar a este singular jueguito suyo. Y analizando la situación, creo que era más que obvio que pasaría.  
El contacto entre nuestros labios se hizo más que evidente, a tal punto, que dicha acción podría haber sido anunciada con anticipación hasta por el virgen más incauto. Pero no podía molestarme, aunque no se lo dijese nunca, estos pequeños juegos eran de mi disfrute. Sus suaves manos, aun cálidas para el tacto, pasaron de estar en mis mejillas a reposar firmemente detrás de mí cuello, afirmando nuestro ósculo y asegurándose de que ninguna se separa de la otra.

Era un beso un tanto largo, suave y delicado e igual de delicioso que de costumbre; Un típico beso entre amigas traviesas, como solían decir cuando aun residíamos en Argentina. El sabor a fresa, de los chicles que suele comer, mezclado con la nicotina le daban un sabor curioso a sus labios, pero que no llegaba a ser tan desagradable para mi paladar.

Cuando por fin nos separamos, dando fin a nuestra ligera y discutible muestra de cariño, unimos nuestras frentes, disfrutando de esa unión tan peculiar que teníamos la una a la otra. Nos mantuvimos así unos minutos, con las frentes pegadas y con los ojos entre cerrados, disfrutando de la tenue frisa que la tarde nos ofrecía, entrando por la ventana y refrescándonos, oyendo solamente los ruidos de la televisión y los que provenían de la calle.

–"Es un beso de la suerte."–Murmuro tomándome por sorpresa.

–"¿Asi? ¿Y a qué se debe _Erdbeere_?"–Interrogue, sin perder esa pizca de felicidad que sentía al tenerla cerca.

–"Porque tú y Max se encargaran de que esos frasquitos lleguen a manos de Cucaracha esta tarde."

...

Desde hacía minutos, algo dentro de mi cabeza me advertía que algo no iba bien. Debí escucharlo.

–"¿Que dijiste?"

–"Lo que oíste; Ustedes dos se encargaran de entregar los frascos hoy."–Repitió sin dilación y manteniendo esa sonrisa. Mi enojo no se hiso esperar.

–"¡ _Träume nicht davon_ , Wilde! Tú prometiste de que te encargarías de llevar esos malditos embaces a ese maldito saco de huesos, ese fue el trato; yo me encargaría de conseguir todas esas malditas sustancias, y tú las llevarías para que ese desgraciado las venda." –¡¿Tantas demostraciones de cariño, solo para engatusarme y decirme que tendré que hacer su trabajo?! ¡Que perra!

—"Ay caray, me saliste más inteligente de lo que esperaba."

—"¡Desgraciada, ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya de nuevo!"

–"Sabes que no soporto a ese presumido. A ti te respeta, eres como su preferida." –Restregó su rostro contra mi cuello, en lo que yo trataba de que mis colmillos no estallasen por la presión que ejercía. No puedo creer que una vez más, caí en sus artimañas como una estúpida.

–"Ese desgraciado solo me respeta, porque sabe que puedo arrancarle la garganta y te consta."

– "¿Lo ves? Puedes con él, no debería ser muy complicado. Además, Maxwell va contigo, el tener un escolta podría serte útil, además de que no te aburrirás tu solita. "

–"Me importa diez toneladas de pepino el que Max venga conmigo ¡Simplemente no quiero hacer tu puto trabajo! ¡No se vale, teníamos un maldito acuerdo!"

–"Mi patita esta lastimada."—Toco mi nariz con la suya. Queriendo parecer adorable e intentando tranquilizarme.—"Se buena niña, y llévale esos embaces a el viejo _Cuca_ por mí ¿Si?"

— "¡Eres una desgraciada mal nací-!"—Volvió a unir nuestros labios, esta vez, dejando atrás toda sensibilidad y cariño; para dar paso a un ósculo más picante, con lengua incluida y con ese toque de lujuria que era marca registrada de la rubia.

Volvimos a separarnos, esta vez dejando una ligera línea de saliva. Ella tenía una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro. Lástima que yo no podría decir lo mismo; La mía era más bien, colérica. Importaba un rábano el que me haya besado.

—"Entiende, Tara." —Tomo mis mejillas una vez más, tratando de que mi pétrea expresión desapareciera. —"Yo no puedo caminar, no en este estado. Ayer hice una excepción porque esos casos me fueron avisados en ese mismo momento y no podía dejarlos pendientes para otro día. Y tuvo sus malditas consecuencias; Tuve que estar inyectándome morfina todo el maldito día. Y sabes perfectamente el problema que tengo con las agujas…"—Una mirada, una sola mirada fija en sus ojos era más para que cualquiera se diese cuenta de lo intranquila que se encontraba al mencionar dichos objetos metálicos. Por más que lo odiase admitir, mi enojo lentamente comenzó a desaparecer.—"Sé que a simple vista, pareciese de que estoy tratando de evitar mi parte del trato. Y cualquier que me acabase de conocer pensaría lo mismo. Pero tú sabes que si hay algo que no hago, es romper una promesa. Y menos si se trata de mi araña favorita."—Acaricio de manera suave mi barbilla. Dejando en claro el aprecio que me tenía.  
Me tome el tiempo para meditar en lo que me dijo; Es cierto, Si había algo que los Wilde no hacían era romper una promesa, y ella tenía que recuperarse lo más rápido posible, por lo que el tomarme la molestia de hacer esto por una única ves no me parecía muy injusto que digamos.  
De todos modos, yo no estaría tan ocupada como podría esperarse. No me era ningún inconveniente el llevarle los frascos al inmundo de _Cucaracha_ y hacer las entregas a nuestras respectivas _'socias'_ en los muelles de la ciudad.

—"Ok, por esta vez te lo dejare pasar."—Di un suspiro de resignación. Dándome una prueba más de cuan voluble era en realidad. Odio tener corazón.—"Iré por Max y juntos le llevaremos los frascos a ese chileno engreído."

—"Gracias Tara, de verdad."—Reposo su cabeza sobre mi pecho, deleitándose como de costumbre de la suavidad de mi pelaje.

—"Si, como sea, solo no permitas que se te haga costumbre."—Mi paciencia es poca, y ella lo sabes, y espero que lo tome en consideración la próxima ves que me haga algo como esto.

—"Tranquila, no lo hare. Pero en compensación por hacerte trabajar de más; prometo darte una grata sorpresa en la noche ¿Qué me dices?"—Dichas palabras, habían sido pronunciadas con un ligero tono seductor y sabía perfectamente que significaba cuando usaba ese tono al hablar. Del solo pensarlo, hiso que la piel se me erizara de nuevo.

—"Por fin estamos hablando mi idioma, Wilde. Así me gusta."—La abrace, aprisionándola entre mis brazos y mi busto. Ella solo sonrió al ver que había entendido y que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su plan de pasar una buena noche de diversión juntas.

Con un nuevo acuerdo sobre la mesa, solté a la rubia, dejándola degustar su cigarrillo en paz. O lo que quedaba de él; el hablar por tanto tiempo, hiso que casi se consumiera por completo.

Me dirigí una vez más a nuestra habitación, aventurándome entre las latas y botellas que quedaron de la noche anterior y el considerable montón de documentos y revistas pertenecientes a la rubia, abriendo el viejo armario; Tome viejo bolso que tenía las siglas 'M.O.N.' en ella (Bolso que le pertenecía a la organización del mismo nombre, que servía para cargar armas y munición pesada, y que Emily tomo a escondidas para nuestro uso personal), me dispuse a sacar los frascos del escondite que teníamos y acomodarlos firmemente dentro de la mochila. Tome además algunas prendas al azar de nuestro guardarropa, envolviendo los recipientes con dicha ropa para evitar que chocaran entre si y se rompieran. Estas cosas valen una fortuna, si llegan romperse, Emy va a despellejarme viva.

Luego de acomodar el bolso en una posición cómoda y segura, tome una vieja mochila que se encontraba a un lado del escritorio y la asegure a mi espalda. En dicho morral pequeño (Con algún que otro agujero, rayones de tinta, suturas y algo de cinta adhesiva para asegurar los tirantes.) se encontraban algunas de las herramientas que yo y mi pequeño amigo usábamos en nuestros paseos por la ciudad, solo lo necesario y en caso de una emergencia; Cinta de aislar, dos latas pequeñas de pintura en aerosol, pinzas de distintos tamaños, unos cuantos cables sueltos, un soga, dos linternas a baterías y una bengala. Puede que fuese mucho, pero nunca se sabe que puedes encontrarte ahí abajo en el subterráneo.

—"Wow, sí que eres rápida."—Comento al verme salir de la habitación.—"¿Llevas todo lo necesario?"

—" _Natürlich_. Tengo mi mapa, mis cadenas, la mochila del enano y nuestra mercancía, no necesito nada más."—Me dirigí a la ventana, lista para otro día de paseo por la ciudad.

—"Tara."

—"¿ _Ja_?"

—"¿No se te olvida algo?"—Voltee en su dirección, solo para encontrármela a ella apuntando a una herramienta tan vieja como el departamento mismo; Una vieja, y un tanto corroída, llave Stilson de 34 pulgadas, mango de goma y con toque negro y amarillos. Con un tamaño un tanto exagerado, pero útil. Ahora, se preguntaran ¿Para que utilizamos algo de semejante tamaño? Pues tanto yo como mi pequeño compañero de travesuras, utilizamos esto para entrar por túneles de difícil acceso en los acueductos subterráneos. O en caso de emergencias, como arma de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Y creo que últimamente le hemos dado mucho uso para esto último. Es común encontrarnos con algún delincuente que quiere pasarse de listo con nosotros o algún policía metiche. Era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—" _Danke_ …"—De un solo movimiento, moví mi brazo hacia atrás y coloque la herramienta dentro de la mochila, dentro de una pequeña fisura que sobresalía y que ayudaba a que estuviese firme y que no se cayera.

Ahora sí, lista para mi travesía diaria.

—"Tara."

Oh, por Arachne ¿Y ahora que quiere? Solo déjame ir mujer, no pido mucho.

—"¿Y ahora qué?" — Ya me encontraba en el balcón, lista para bajar por las paredes y darme rienda suelta por el alcantarillado. Pero cierta rubia parecía no estar de acuerdo con mis planes.

La voz de mi compañera me obligo a voltear una vez más hacia el interior. Reincorporándose con ayuda de su muleta, portando una pequeña caja negra en sus manos, se acercó a mí lo más rápido que su estado le permitía.

Dejando su apoyo a un lado y estirando sus brazos hacia adelante; Me acerco dicha caja de madera.

Soy alguien muy curiosa, casi cualquier cosa me llama la atención, y si dicho objeto estaba dentro de una cajita de madera, mi interés aumentaba. La tome entre mis manos y me apresure a abrirla; me encontré con una BT-VP9, una simple arma dirigida específicamente a veterinarios. Nada muy complejo pero seguía siendo un arma. Me era otorgada con tres dardos tranquilizantes, con un suero lo suficientemente potente como para dormir a un ogro de las razas más grandes.

—"Regalo de MON para los doctores de _La Catedral_. Saori me la dio en caso de emergencias, y creo que el ver a ese tipo podría considerarse una situación potencialmente peligrosa."

—"Quien diría que una doctora nos proveyera de armamento." —Tome la pistola y comencé a jugar un poco con ella. girándola en mi dedo índice como los cowboy de antaño. La conocía a la perfección, había leído sobre ella en más de una ocasión en revistas que Max me compraba; Esta arma, además de dardos, era capaz de disparar munición real de 9mm.—"¿Por esas casualidades de la vida no tendrás...?"

—"¿Munición 9mm? Lo siento araña, solo nos son otorgadas con dardos y son las únicas municiones que se nos son permitidas usar en el hospital."

La única ves que puedo darme un gusto y me lo arruinan, que triste es mi vida.

—"Es un pena. Bueno, que cada tiro valga."—Era decepcionante el que no pudiese disparar plomo de verdad como siempre quise, pero la sensación de tener un arma entre mis garras seguía siendo satisfactorio; una mezcla que iba desde los nervios, a la emoción. Debo confesar de que era la primera vez que sostenía una de verdad. A diferencia de la mayoría de la población de Sparassus, yo nunca tuve contacto alguno con algún arma que no fuese por medio de revistas o documentales. ¿Leer sobre ellas? Cualquiera lo hace ¿Que te entreguen una, a sabiendas que tendrás que desenfundarla en caso de que quieran herirte o peor? Era algo completamente diferente. por lo que mis nervios eran algo entendibles.  
Si, era casi de juguete, pero que ese pequeño contratiempo no le quite el mérito de ser potencialmente peligrosa.

Aun con esos nervios dentro de mí, tome el pequeño revolver y lo resguarde cuidadosamente en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, seguido de su respectiva (Y muy limitada) munición; La cual termino en uno de los bolsillos de la bolsa en la que llevaba nuestra mercancía. Ella tenía razón, una arma secreta no nos vendría nada mal.

Además, si los dardos no son suficientes, aun sirve para golpear.

—"Para la próxima me asegurare de que sea una de verdad ¿Qué tal una MP5 o una UZI?"—Pregunto de forma sarcástica, seguro noto mi nerviosismo.

—"Me gustaría más una _Maschinengewehr 3..."_

—"Dalo por hecho, araña." —Antes de que decidiera voltear para retirarme, me abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, haciendo equilibrio para no caer, y reposando su cabeza sobre mi pecho. —"Vuelvan a salvo ¿Si?"

—"Emily, haces esto cada vez que salimos. Ya estas más que acostumbrada a él vernos partir." —No lo negare, este tipo de situaciones me eran un tanto embarazosas en ocasiones. Pero ver lo mucho que se preocupaba por nosotros, era algo que ablandaba mí, ya de por sí, negro corazón.

—"Salen a las calles todos los días; Me preocupa el que te arresten, o que encuentren a Max haciendo alguna tarugada y lo aparten de nosotras."

—"¿Arrestarme? ¿A mí? ¡Jamás!" —Si bien mis palabras podían sonar firmes y seguras, el salir afuera si me daba un poco de miedo. De solo pensar que podrían arrestarme y apartarme de mi familia, hacía que se me revolviera el estómago de los nervios. Pero no podía decirle eso, jamás, al hacerlo solo haría que su cabeza se inunde con pensamientos negativos producto de los nervios. si bien no me gusta mentirle, en ocasiones era necesario.—"Eso nunca va a pasar, y lo sabes. Y en cuanto a Max, él es listo, en caso de verse envuelto en aluna situación peligrosa, sabrá cómo salir bien librado."

—"Si algo hemos aprendió a lo largo de todo estos años; es que la vida es una maldita perra prejuiciosa. Nada está asegurado." —Reímos a la par con ese comentario. No porque fuese gracioso, si no para ocultar el evidente tono nervioso en nuestras voces y volver esa conversación lo menos incomoda posible.—"Solo traten de volver en una pieza, y no me obliguen a salir a buscarlos, que los rastros de sangre son difíciles de ver en la noche."—Continuo, separándose de mí.

—"Tranquila, traeré al enano antes de la media noche. Tal vez vayamos a tomar un helado, aprovechando este lindo día."

—"Suena muy apropiado para ser su primera cita. Pero recuerda, odia con ganas el sabor a limón."

—"¿Cita? ¿Luzco tan desesperada?"

—"¿Es una pregunta capciosa?"—Respondió con una ligera risa para acompañar, le seguí el juego. Antes de que decidiera moverme, planto un pequeño ósculo en mi mejilla.—"Buena suerte."

—" _Bis später, Kommandant_."—Salte del balcón, aflojando mis patas para caer de forma segura en el callejón.

Ya lo había dicho antes, y el aclararlo sería ridículo e innecesario, pero mi situación como extranjera ilegal me había obligado a encontrar una forma discreta para poder moverme por la ciudad sin que los ojos de la ley me descubriesen. Y para poder moverme con tranquilidad, eh tenido que explorar el subterráneo entero para poder armar un mapa mental de túneles que me llevasen más rápido a casa y también tuve que memorizar los horarios en que aquellos de mantenimiento recorren los mismos.

Fueron muchas horas invertidas y me llevo mese, pero era lo único que disponía en ese momento.

Moví un gran contenedor de basura hasta dejar a la vista una rendija de considerable tamaño, que era mi pasadizo secreto hacia los alcantarillados de la ciudad. Quitando y dejando a un lado a la igualmente grande tapa de metal que bloqueaba mi paso, me desplace hacia el interior del túnel. Pero antes de comenzar mi caminata subterránea, volví a mover el contenedor y colocar la tapa en su respectivo sitio para que nadie, aparte de mí, pudiese entrar o pudiese saber de la existencia de dicho camino a los conductos subterráneos.

Si anteriormente me quejaba del hedor de los zapatos de Emily, el olor a excremento y demás desperdicios, hacían que el aroma de sus calzados fueran comparados con el de una rosa en plena mañana.

Creo que comienzo a saborear el jugo de uva de nuevo.

 _ **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

—"Max, por favor, dime que estudiaste para la semana que viene. El examen de matemáticas entrara con todo tío, y no eh pasado de la primera hoja. Necesito tu ayuda."

—"Pues tendrás que buscarte a alguien más Astrid, no cuentes conmigo."

—"¡¿Pero porque?!"

—"¡Apenas si puedo dividir por dos cifras, mujer! ¿Y tú me pides que estudie? Ten un poco más consideración, mi cerebro no da para mucho."

—"¡¿Pero qué me dices, maldito pigmeo? Son solo numeritos, no te estoy pidiendo que escribas una novela en chino mandarín."

—"¡Es la misma mierda para mí! Las matemáticas me son un perno al igual que este maldito idioma."

—"Ay, pobrecito del argentino. Para tu información, narigudo engreído, el japonés también me es un fastidio. Fácilmente podría compararlo con esas asquerosas clases de tango que me obligaste a tomar el año pasado en el festival cultural."

—"¿Sigues quejándote por ello? ¿Tengo que recordarte a quien le pisaste el pie y lo dejaste en cama por dos meses? Me gustaría saber, quien crees que la paso un poquito más como el culo."

—"¿Cuándo vas a superarlo? No es mi culpa que ese maldito baile suyo sea tan complicado."

—"¡Pues claro que fue tu culpa, maldita vaca lechera! Esas ubres no te dejan ver le piso."

—"¡¿Quieres dejar de gritar, coño? Además, si no me ayudas, ni creas que te pasare las respuestas del examen de historia!"

—"¡¿Huelo una amenaza?!"

—"¡No, es tu maldito orgullo quebrándose! ¡Ayúdame con matemáticas!"

Y la perra seguía y seguía.

Para que no les mientan y no les cuenten, y vean así que no rompo mis promesas; si, fui a buscar al pigmeo de Max a su escuela. La escuela metropolitana de Tokio, _Hakuō_ ; Una escuela superior con una estructura de color blanca y de al menos unos cuatro pisos de alto, con pequeños balcones en algunas de sus ventanas, cancha de futbol y un gimnasio bajo techo como es acostumbrado en las secundarias de este país.  
Me encontraba oculta, como siempre, en los alcantarillados locales; Escuchando la interesante conversación que mantenía Max con una amiga de la escuela, una tal Astrid, una minotauro con clara descendencia Española. Su tono seria inconfundible para cualquier ser pensante.

¿Y cómo hacerlo? Si con ese molesto tono chillón comienza a romperme los malditos oídos.

Me encontraba sentada, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y degustando de una paleta de limón que encontré en un bote de basura cuando salir un momento a estirar las piernas. No sabía nada mal, tenía un moco pegado, pero nada que un poco de agua salida de una tubería dañada pueda arreglar. Mientras que ambos conversaban de temas aleatorios, tocando cosas como próximos exámenes o sobre qué temas trataran en su próxima reunión en el club en el cual pertenecen; desconozco de este último punto. No lo ha mencionado en nuestras últimas conversaciones.

—"No me has respondido. ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?" —Pregunto Astrid, con un tono desesperado en su voz. Ese examen sí que debe ser importante como para que insista tanto.

—"Perdóname Astrid, pero voy a estar ocupado el fin de semana como para estudiar."

—"¿Qué puede ser más importante que ayudar a una amiga a que su madre no le patee el trasero cuando repruebe?"

—"Nada importante. Tengo que cuidar a mi hermana el fin de semana."

—"Dioses, ¿Se encuentra bien?"

—"Se lastimo la pierna en el trabajo, pero no es grabe, solo que la muy bruta no sabe cuidarse sola." —Me di el gusto de reírme por lo bajo, no quiero que la vaca sospeche de que alguien está aquí abajo.

—"Bueno, supongo que por esta vez te lo puedo dejar pasar. Pero la próxima nos reuniremos en el club con los demás a estudiar, no quiero pasar las vacaciones en la escuela de nuevo."

—"Por mi suena bien, después de todo, yo también necesito ayuda."

—"Consigue la ayuda de algún tutor o algo. Eso sí, asegúrate de pasarme el dato luego, que yo estoy más desesperada que tú."

—"Eres la reina del drama."

—"No eres quien para juzgarme."

La vendita charla se extendió por un plazo de diez minutos. Tiempo en el que me había acabado mi paleta.

Cuando la joven extranjera de cabello castaño dio por terminada la charla, se despidió del joven pelinegro tomando un rumbo desconocido para mí. Cuando ya no había moros en la costa y ya nadie se encontraba cerca. Acerqué mi rostro por la rendija, encontrándome con que Max ya se había quitado la parte superior de su uniforme, doblándolo cuidadosamente y guardándolo de su mochila. ¿Sabía que estaba aquí?

—"Eres tan cautelosa como un oso en una cristalería."—Comento, cerrando el cierre de su bolso.

—"A mi también me da gusto verte, Maxi." —Dije a modo de saludo, asomando mi lindo rostro por la pequeña abertura, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.—"¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?"

—"¿Me estas jodiendo, no? El olor a araña se puede sentir a más de veinte metros de distancia."

—"Eh, estado pensando sobre eso, y creo que quizás nuestro plan de bañarme cada tres días no esté funcionando."

—"Es un plan a largo plazo, dale una oportunidad. Tienes mucho pelaje como para lavarlo a diario." —Desventaja de no estar en el maldito programa; No puedo ducharme en un baño apropiado. Tengo que hacerlo en las fuentes del parque o en piscinas públicas. —"Ahora, ¿Se puede saber porque estás aquí araña? Que yo recuerde, aún falta para que salgamos el fin de semana."

—"Lo sé , lo sé, pero nuestra comandante nos ha dado una misión clasificada."

—"¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora? ¿Pantuflas? ¿Qué le haga las compras? ¿Qué le consiga su entrega mensual de literatura erótica? Porque si es eso, ya se lo aclare muy bien. No volveré a meterme a los basureros de esas tiendas a buscar los ejemplares que nadie quiere. La última vez, un grupo de cerdos gordos me dijeron que si volvía a meterme a esos basureros, me dejarían igual que un queso; lleno de agujeritos." —

—"Pues al parecer no les hiciste caso, enano; hueles peor que las ratas que viven aquí abajo. ¿Pero quién soy yo para juzgarte? Después de todo, hace bastante calor últimamente." —Sacándola de la mochila, tome la llave Stilson y la pase por la rendija, esperando a que el la tomara. —"Ven, trae tu blanquecino trasero aquí abajo, tenemos que ir a ver a cucaracha a venderle esos frascos y entregar parte del dinero al grupo de sirenas que te comente el otro día. Y para ello necesito tu ayuda."

—"¿Te volviste loca? ¿Acabas de decir que necesitas mi ayuda?"

—"Ey, hasta las de mi tamaño necesitan que les extiendan una mano debes en cuando."

—"¿Tengo otra opción, verdad?"

—"¿Tu qué crees, _knirps_? Date prisa en bajar tu trasero aquí, la humedad ya está cansándome y no tengo todo el día como para esperarte."

Con un suspiro de desgano, tomo la llave. Al igual que a mí, el tratar con criminales de pacotilla no es de sus cosas predilectas.

—"No me agrada tratar con _Cucaracha_. Es un completo idiota. Sin mencionar que aun quiero matarlo." —Dejo su mochila de la escuela a un lado, enfocándose en la rendija fija en el suelo. Girando la tuerca de la llave y ajustando la quijada móvil, sujeto firmemente uno de los barrotes, teniendo la oportunidad de mover a un lado la tapa metálica.

—"Tenemos la misma opinión sobre él, pero de momento, es el único ingreso extra que tenemos. Y no es que nos quede mucho margen de ganancia para nosotros; Casi un sesenta por ciento se lo llevan esas sirenas. Y de ese cuarenta por ciento, Emily le envía la mitad a su madre en Argentina."

—"Y bien merecido lo tiene la señorita Ángela, no podemos quejarnos Tara."

¿Iba a refutar? Para nada. Es decir, la señorita Ángela Martinez, junto a su peculiar hija, han hecho de todo por nosotros dos cuando llegamos a su humilde morada, por nosotros y muchos otros pordioseros que residían en las polvorientas calles de la villa. Mínimo, debería llevarse el setenta y cinco por cierto, como mínimo.

—"Y es por ello que aún no asesine a esa escoria; La patrona requiere que su existencia se prolongue un tiempo más." —Le di algo de espacio, el necesario como para que pudiese arrastrase entre el agua sucia y demás porquerías, y así poder abrirse paso por la pequeña abertura hacia adentro, manchando casi por completo su ropa. Una vez dentro, tomo su bolso escolar y se dio el trabajo de colocar la rendija en su sitio, evitando que quien sea que pasase por ahí sospechase de algo.

—"¿Trajiste mis cosas?" —Pregunto, quitándose la basura que se pegó a su ropa. Respondí a su incógnita quitándome su bolso de encima y entregándoselo. Intercambiamos mochilas, ahora el llevaba ese viejo morral, en lo que yo llevaba el nuevo, el que portaba sus cosas de la escuela.

—"¿No sacaste nada de ella, cierto?" —Pregunto nuevamente, arremangando las mangas de su camisa, para después revisar el contenido de dicha bolsa.

—"Todo está ahí, no se me olvido absolutamente nada."

Dándole el visto bueno, comenzó a alistarse para que nuestro viaje diera comienzo; Ato un pañuelo a su cuello, el cual usaba de mascarilla cuando la noche caía sobre nosotros o cuando los olores de los acueductos eran extremadamente fuertes, y reviso que las baterías de las linternas funcionasen correctamente.

Yo me ocupe de revisar el mapa, buscando el nuevo sitio al que nos dirigiríamos el día de hoy.

—"Pondremos a Cucaracha como nuestra primera prioridad; Mientras más rápido tratemos con ese tipo, mejor."

—"Me leíste la mente."—Encendió una linterna, iluminando dicho plano de la ciudad para que pudiese verlo.

—"Y si nos da problemas. Nos encargaremos de él." —Saque la pistola de mi bolsillo, postrándola ante Max, quien enseguida la tomo con sus manos y comenzó a inspeccionarla como si fuese un niño con juguete nuevo. —"Una pistola BT-VP9, una arma específicamente dirigida a veterinarios o cazadores. Diseñada por la empresa armamentística sueca, Brugger & Thomet.

Con un cargador extraíble con capacidad máxima de hasta cinco proyectiles 9mm, además de contar con un espacio extra capas de lanzar dardos tranquilizantes. Funciona con un cerrojo manual, tanto para cargar un nuevo proyectil como para quitar el cargador y colocar uno nuevo, así que no esperes a disparar de manera continua como en las películas.

Cuenta con un silenciador roscado, por lo que solo es para disparos certeros y a corta distancia. Lamentablemente no poseo munición subsónica en este momento como para dar a conocer el rendimiento del silenciador, por lo que tendrás que conformarte con los dardos."

Me encanta cuando tomo el rol de maestra en cosas que me fascinan.

—"Primero somos cómplices de un criminal que trata con narcóticos, y ahora traficamos armas. ¿Qué tan bajo vamos a caer la próxima vez?" —Menciono con una sonrisa, simple y casi sin gracia. Como si hubiese querido decir un chiste pero sin la intención de hacer reír. A mí tampoco dio gracia. —"¿Emily te la dio, cierto?"

—"La doctora Saori se la entrego, como medio de prevención en caso de tener que tratar con liminales peligrosos."

—"¿Y qué haremos si él tienen hombres armados?"

—"Pues espero que puedas correr. Porque si bien puedo atacarlo, no puedo hacer nada frente a una lluvia de balas." —Metí mi mano derecha dentro del bolso de MON, extrayendo uno de los dardos y colocándolo frente al chico. Este se quedó mirándolo con una expresión neutra en su rostro.

Coloco sus dedos sobre la cámara superior, cerca del plumilla estabilizadora color rojo, superponiendo sus dedos sobre mis garras, haciendo que nuestras respectivas extremidades se rocen con delicadeza.—"Que cada tiro valga ¿Si? Procura apuntar a la cara."

—"Lo tendré en cuenta en caso de que quieran matarnos." —Con una sonrisa un poco más sincera que la anterior, tomo el dardo, giro cerrojo desde la parte trasera y abrió la cámara, colocando el dardo dentro de él y cerrándolo una vez más. Tal parece que se familiarizo rápido, que bueno, me ahorro las lecciones gratis.

—"¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees poder manejarla, niño?" —Jugo un poco con ella, algo nada recomendable si te tratase de un arma real y no un juguete como este, pasándola de una mano a la otra como si de una pelota se tratase. Pero, nuevamente, no soy quien para juzgar.

—"Es muy liviana…"

—"Pesa poco menos de un kilo, suficiente dado el uso que tiene."

—"Esta porquería se va a romper."

—"Lo sé, pero de momento solo contamos con eso." —Volví mi vista hacia el mapa—"Volviendo a lo de antes; Luego de encontrarnos con cuca, iremos a los puertos para entregarle a esas sirenas codiciosas la parte que les corresponde del botín."

—"Entiendo."

—"La noche caerá por esas horas, por lo que salir del alcantarillado será una opción más que viable. Pero desde los atentados terroristas, han estado incorporado nuevas cámaras de seguridad para así evitar que bandas o grupos de gente se reúna en callejones o lugares sospechosos. Muchas de ellas están ubicadas en postes eléctricos, edificios y en callejones. Lugares que antes fácilmente podía utilizar como rutas con total tranquilidad."

—"¿Y porque simplemente no trepas y las aplastas?"

—"No sería prudente, puede que muchas de ellas estén afiladas a MON. Y si llegasen a estarlo, no dudes que Smith vendrá por mi cabeza para que su nuevo grupo de niñitas queden bien ante el programa." —Nuestra amada rubia, anteriormente, me permitió el leer algunas observaciones que se habían llevado a cabo cuando las integrantes del actual grupo llamado MOE apenas si estaban en pleno entrenamiento. Y para ser honesta, no quisiera ser tacleada por una mantis como la que tiene Smith bajo sus alas. No tengo nada contra ella o su raza, pero según las propias palabras de Emy y su amiga de tostada tez, casi le rompe el cuello a Jaëgersturm en más de una ocasión. No quiero toparme con alguno de los equipos de Smith.—"El punto es que esas malditas cámaras me son un grano en el tórax; Apenas si puedo llegar a ellas para molerlas a golpes. Por esa razón, necesito que uses el cuerpo de mono que la evolución te dio para llegar a ellas y machacarlas."

—"En resumen, hiciste que me arrastrase por la mierda solo para ayudarte a sabotear las cámaras de seguridad."

—"Sabes muy bien que no puedo subirme en los postes de luz sin arriesgarme a que me vean. Tú tienes el tamaño perfecto como para hacerlo. Además creí que sería divertido el que me acompañases a dar un pequeño paseo." —Dio un ligero suspiro de resignación, conocía muy bien esa expresión; aún no estaba muy convencido del todo. Eran más de las cuatro de la tarde, hora en que el normalmente sale de la escuela. Ocho horas dentro de esa jaula de concreto cansaría cualquiera, y él era un ejemplo, aún estaba agotado. No estaba obligado a venir, pero aun así quería que viniera, no me gusta pasear sola.—"Te compro un helado doble si vienes conmigo."

—"Triple, y con salas de chocolate."

—"Hecho."

Ah, qué lindo es cuando dos facciones opuestas se ponen de acuerdo. De lo contrario, lo hubiera noqueado con esa dichosa llave y lo hubiera atado con mis cadenas. Amo cuando las cosas salen bien.  
Comenzamos a caminar, siguiendo el pequeño rastro que dejo el agua estancada y el chillar de las ratas, que huían al ser iluminadas o al ver que mis ojos estaban puestos sobre ellas. Creo que huían más por miedo a que me las comiera a que solo fueran vistas.

Y más les vale que corran, porque no eh comido nada desde que salí de casa.

Mientras más caminábamos, el sendero del agua se hacía cada vez más grande, obligándome a apoyar mis patas en las paredes, para que el olor de esas pútridas aguas no se impregnara más de lo necesario en mi pelaje.

—"Además de comprarme un helado, te encargaras de lavarme el pantalón y la camisa para la semana que viene."

Una parte de mi sabía que iba a exigir eso, no quería creerlo, pero sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano.

—"Ok, pero ni pienses que usare productos de limpieza o alguna mierda así. Tengo paciencia, pero no tanta como para estar fregando por horas." —Además de la evidente crecida de la corriente de agua, el eco de nuestras voces también aumentaba a medida en que avanzábamos.

—"Me conformo con que esté limpia."

—"No te prometo nada."

 _ **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

—" _¡¿Cómo chucha tengo que decirles que ahorren acido a los weones?!"_ —Ah, el habla chilena, una de las lenguas más incomprendidas y una de las más frecuentes de ser blanco de burlas en toda Latinoamérica, después de la Argentina y Mexicana, claro. _—"¡No se puede gastar plata, weon, ahorren por la puta madre!"_ —Aunque eh de admitir, que escuchar a ese tipo gritar me da terribles dolores de cabeza.

Luego de salir de los territorios de la escuela superior y adentrarnos por el subterráneo (Esquivando un maldito tren en el camino) logramos escabullirnos en el interior de la residencia de un hombre llamado Mateo Moreno, alias _Cucaracha_ ; Un hombre de poco más de treinta años, de nacionalidad Chilena, obeso, de tez un tanto morena, egocéntrico y grosero, traficante de recursos de extraespecies y narcóticos. Es un criminal de poca monta que hacía poco tiempo, había entrado al país para aprovechar la reciente crecida de liminales y los negocios que se hacían con estas mismas.

Y claro, para así evitar que sus ex jefes lo encontrasen.

En su Chile natal, Cucaracha era el encargado de al menos, unos veinte laboratorios de cocaína que se extendían por el desierto de Potrerillos, San Pedro de Atacama, Quillagua y a los pies de las montañas en la zona de Lagunas. Trabajaba para algunos capos de la droga que eran de origen Colombiano o Mexicano y que tenían sus laboratorios en dicho país. Se había ganado la confianza de sus patrones al hacer trabajos pequeños y evitar que más de uno fuera atrapado por las autoridades. Sobornando a policías y colocando miradores a kilómetros de los laboratorios en caso de que las autoridades les preparasen una emboscada.

Imaginen lo agradecidos estaban ellos (Sus patrones), como para que lo pusieran al mando de tan preciado oro blanco, grave error.

Cuca había estado robándoles a sus jefes por meses; Ya sea dinero, o su tan preciada mercancía, y en cuanto pudo y con papeles falsos en mano, se hiso pasar por un aldeano pobre y alerto a las autoridades donde se encontraban los laboratorios y las exuberantes mansiones en donde sus patrones residían; Ganándose así, la tan preciada recompensa que el estado había prometido a aquellos quienes dieran pistas sobre los paraderos de los narcotraficantes; Un 'Gracias' y una palmada en la espalda. No era lo que esperaba, pero estaba contento; Se había desecho de sus problemas.

Dicen que en el Armagedón, solo las cucarachas sobrevivieran; Supongo que es cierto. Esa inmunda sabandija no solo había jodido a un cartel de drogas como si nada, sino que se tomó el lujo de dejar en ridículo a las autoridades locales al hacerse pasar por un miserable aldeano y de llevarse todo lo que pudo de esos laboratorios.

Y como es alguien inteligente, se fue del país, dejando a Japón como un lugar más que apto como para empezar su propio imperio. En donde las drogas y el manejo de sustancias de extraespecies, eran el foco de los criminales actuales.

Pero claro, no podía hacerlo sin ayuda. Tenía que tener aliados.

Cuando Emily buscaba algún incauto al cual venderle este tipo de sustancias, él fue el primero que se presentó a nuestra morada, fingiendo ser un representante de un laboratorio local. Carajo, incluso se tomó las molestias de confeccionar una tarjeta de presentación.  
No creo que haya sido muy inteligente en ese caso; Ya que ella, para ese entonces tenía muy en claro que tipo de gente trabaja en ese tipo de rubro.

Puede que sea rubia, pero no es tan estúpida.

Lo que lo condeno a ser descubierto, fue la televisión; Observando un canal de noticias de Argentina, Emy descubrió quien era Mateo en realidad.

Pasaron un bloque especial, en el que se especificaba que un narcotraficante apodado _'La Cucaracha'_ estaba siendo buscado en más de un país para una extradición inmediata a los Estados Unidos. ¿Cargos? Adivinen.

No habían mostrado fotos exactas en donde su rostro fuera visible, todas eran filmaciones de algunas cámaras de seguridad de muy baja resolución. Pero el verlas no le eran necesarias como para identificarlo. El hurgar en los documentos de la central y en el sistema de datos del programa, fue suficiente como para afirmar de que el nombre de ese tipo era falso.

Citando las palabras de ella en esa ocasión; "Lo tenía agarrado de los huevos."

Pudo haberlo entregado a las autoridades, y que estos lo extraditaran. Pero no lo hiso, sabía que este tipo, por más buscado que fuera, le serviría de algo.

Y así fue, desde entonces se podría decir que trabajamos juntos; Nosotros le proveemos algunos materiales a cambio de sumas considerables de dinero, y este se encarga de fusionarlos con la cocaína para venderla a un precio mucho más elevado de lo usual.

Todo el mundo gana a fin de cuentas; Nosotros recibimos una pequeña ayuda monetaria, y el siguió libre.

Pero, cualquier persona se preguntaría ¿Y porque cucaracha no intento matar a la rubia para evitar que esta hablase? Pues, lo intento en una ocasión; En un inicio el llego al país con prácticamente nada de dinero y kilos y kilos de cocaína en sus manos. Era muy avaro como para comprar un arma o contratar algún sicario que se encargase de matarla. Por lo que pensó que el arrinconar a la rubia en un callejón y matarla con sus propias manos, era la mejor opción.  
En esos primeros meses en Japón, tenía la constante costumbre de vigilar desde la lejanía el andar de Emily, eran tierras nuevas para mí y tenía mucha desconfianza de las demás especies. Mi rutina de vigilancia comenzaba al caer el sol; cuando vuelve la escuela y la noche cae. volviendo a las calles más peligrosas que de costumbre. Y aquella noche no sería una excepción.

Él no contaba con que ella estuviese siendo vigilada por una Tarántula de más de dos metros. Por lo que, ni bien observe como era golpeada y arrastrada del cabello, baje de los tejados y corrí lo más rápido que pude para auxiliar, ignorando que la gente me viese y algún que otro transeúnte gritara de espanto al ver a una araña tan enorme.

No dude ni un minuto a tomar venganza por mano propia al observar como esa bestia maltrataba a mi querida amiga, asfixiándola con una bolsa plástica. Lo hubiera matado ahí, sin más, sin arrepentimientos y sin culpa alguna, incluso me lo hubiera comido si Emily no me gritase a los cuatro vientos que me detuviese, que detenga la brutal paliza que le estaba dando y que lo dejase vivo, que ya había tenido suficiente y que el dejarle más de ocho huesos rotos y la cara magullada era más que suficiente como para que se diera cuenta que meterse con ella no era lo más recomendable.

Lo papeles se habían invertido en menos de quince minutos.

Luego de recuperar el aliento, mire directamente al rostro de mi amiga; Con un derrame ocular en un ojo izquierdo producto del golpe, el cabello completamente desaliñado y con la respiración agitada, sin mencionar las marcas rojas que a causa de la presión en su cuello.  
al pasar unos minutos, su respiración se normalizo y comenzó la negociación; El la ayudaría a vender sustancia de liminales, ya sea mi propia tela o mi veneno. ¿Que recibía el a cambio? No me lo comería y ella se encargaría de llevarlo a un hospital para antes de que las autoridades llegasen. No le tomo mucho pensarlo, y firmo el pacto con la diabla.  
En contra de mi voluntad, tuve que llevar a esa escoria hacia el hospital en donde Emily trabajaba; donde fue atendido rápidamente y donde permaneció unas semanas hasta recuperarse. No sin antes pedirle a la doctora Nodoka extrema confidencialidad ante el origen de sus heridas.

Pero aún estaba enojada, furiosa de no poder hacer más, así que me di el lujo de recordarle de forma permanente que es lo que le ocurriría si volvía a lastimarla a ella o a cualquiera que estimase; Antes de llevarlo al hospital, de dos simples mordidas, le arranque tres dedos de la mano derecha y tres del pie izquierdo.

Y desde ese día, jure ante la mirada de la rubia; de que si intentaba ponerle un dedo encima a mi familia de nuevo, me encargaría personalmente de despellejarlo vivo y de colgarlo de las pelotas desde la Torre de Tokio.

Prácticamente, trabajaba para nosotros en contra de su voluntad.

—"¡ _Tène_ cuidado con los putos químicos, ¿O te piensas que me los regalan?!" —Nos encontrábamos en su laboratorio, el único que poseía; El muy estúpido lo tenía instalado en su propia casa, más específicamente en el sótano, usando unas pequeñas rendijas especiales del subterráneo como depósito para los químicos que desechaba y aprovechando las mismas para que el aroma de la 'cocina' se pierda en los innumerables túneles subterráneos.

Era listo, pero a la ves estúpido; Todo un criminal.

Nosotros no quedamos ahí, parados frete a la puerta del sótano, escuchando sus griteríos hacia su personal, en lo que lo esperábamos para darle un fuerte abrazo de reencuentro como los viejos amigos que éramos.

—"No me gusta su tono altanero." —Comento Max, con el pañuelo que tenía atado a su cuello cubriendo su nariz y su boca a modo de mascarilla. Era recomendable, quien sabe que porquerías se pueden aspirar en un lugar como este.

—"A mí tampoco, odio el modo de hablar que usa con esas chicas." —Dije con un ligero tono de asco.

—"Tal vez le hacen falta una buena lección de modales, pero no creo que nosotros seamos lo más indicados como para dárselas."

—"¿Tú crees? Pero si somos encantadores." —Con un ademan, me ordeno que guardara silencio a la vez que desenfundaba su arma, la vos del chileno se hacía cada vez más fuerte conforme subía las escaleras. Hora el show.

—"¡Avíspense muchachos, no podemos estar todo el puto día para hacer una puta entre-!"

—"Hola Cuca."

La pobre sabandija casi le da un ataque al corazón al verme. En cuanto abrió la puerta, sus globos oculares se posaron directamente en mí. Provocando que los colores de su rostro no fueran más que opacos. Dio un paso atrás, causando que tropezase y cayera por las escaleras. No sé si se rompió algo de importancia, o si su cerebro se reactivó a causa del golpe. Pero de todas formas, no creo que me hubiese importado.

Lo que sí hizo, y que casi provoca que aplauda tan inteligente acción, fue reincorporase rápidamente y dar marcha atrás en lo que yo me habría paso por la estrecha escalera.

Descendí lentamente, dándole un poco de dramatismo a la situación e infundir un poco más de miedo en su ya de por sí pétreo corazón, encontrándome con la misma imagen de siempre; Tres humanos, de no más de veinticinco años cada uno. Dos de ellos servían como los encargados de la parte química del laboratorio, mientras que el restante servía como guardia; Un flacucho que portaba como única arma una UZI, la cual apuntaba directamente a mi cabeza.

...

Ok, no me esperaba que el maldito se dignar en comprar un arma. Esto me cambia el panorama por completo.

¿Recuerdan el cómo me fascina leer sobre armas, pero me pone nerviosa el sostener una entre mis manos? Pues ahora no me encontraba nerviosa, me encontraba un tanto aterrada. Pero no podía perder la compostura y mucho menos mostrarme débil. Respire hondo y exhale, manteniéndome calmada y bajando las escaleras.

Buscando algo que mantuviese mi cabeza fría, fije mi vista en las empleadas que Mateo tenía en su laboratorio, que como todo laboratorio de narcóticos estereotipado por Hollywood, las mujeres no podían estar exentas de él; Dos mujeres lagarto, que por sus jóvenes cuerpos, daban a entender que estaban cerca de la edad permitida para comprar alcohol. Eran las encargadas de la parte fácil de la cocina; Su puesto era el volver la pasta peruana, en polvo de cocaína. Cocinándolos en pequeños moldes dentro de un microondas y moliéndolos, para después darles presión y moldeándolos en esa característica forma cuadrada.  
Ambas estaban ocultas detrás de la mesa; en ropa interior dado la increíble humedad que había ahí dentro. Sus trasero de ambas y sus rostros angelicales eran lo que realmente me cautivaba.

—"¡Patrón!"—Exclamo el flacucho, corriendo a auxiliar a su jefe, siempre con el dedo en el gatillo.

—"¿Juguetes nuevos, Mateo? Quien diría que tendrías la decencia de invertir en algo además del éter y hojas de coca."—Comente, ignorando por completo al chico armado y entrando de lleno al improvisado laboratorio, siempre cubriendo mi nariz con mi chaqueta. El hedor de esta pocilga podría matar a las temidas _Vespa Mandarinia_.—" _Mit einem Dämon_ , este lugar huele peor que el subterráneo. Cucaracha, ¿Has considerado el ventilar este sitio?"

—"¡¿Quién chuchas te crees como para entrar así como así?! ¡Se supone que la otra maldita tendría que venir aquí el día de hoy!"

—"Deja de gritar, _Dumm,_ que me estas rompiendo los putos tímpanos."—La poco luz que había en la habitación, no ayudaba en nada a que se tranquilizara, y el que ese idiota me estuviese apuntando no me ayudaba en nada. Mire a mi alrededor, comprobando que esos dos no era los únicos nerviosos; Las chicas y ese par de muchachos tampoco estaban tranquilos.—"No vinimos a traer problemas Cucaracha. Solo hemos venido a traerte nuestro cargamento trimestral."—Coloque el bolso frente a mí, fui sacando y depositando cada uno sobre la mesa de trabajo, justo al lado de un monto de polvo blanco. Comienza a picarme la nariz el estar aquí abajo.

Con ayuda de su sicario, aunque dudo seriamente si esa sabandija se merece ese título, el gordinflón pudo ponerse de pie y caminar lentamente hacia una de sus mesas de trabajo.—"¿Que será esta ves?"—Pregunto, con el típico nerviosismo en su vos de cuando sabía que no se sentía seguro, eso me era reconfortante. Me aseguraba de que aún seguía siendo la misma cucaracha miedosa y asquerosa de siempre, y que seguía estando en la palma de mi mano. Aun con ese idiota armado.

—"Tela de arachne, aceite de sirenas, y un poco de veneno de escorpida. Espero que sepas aprovecharlo muy bien. Mi amiga no se encuentra disponible por el momento, así que me pidió amablemente que viniera en su lugar."

Desconfiado de lo que pudiera haber en los frascos, le ordenó a sus trabajadoras de que usaran su olfato y comprobaran la veracidad de su contenido. Ambas jovencitas se acercaban un poco asustadas, intimidadas por mi presencia y mi tamaño. Era lógico, no todos los días puedes contemplar a una grandiosa araña de mi estirpe.

—"Tranquilas chicas." —Trate de dar la sonrisa más sincera y amigable posible. Si bien no era la primera vez que tenía contacto con dichas liminales, ellas aun temían lo que alguien como yo podría hacer; Si este sujeto, su patrón, había demostrado ser alguien despreciable. Quien trabajara con el no podía ser alguien muy agradable que digamos.—"Pueden acercarse, no muerdo." —Pero claro, yo no soy como él. Quiero creer que mis acciones tienen mejores fundamentos y son más nobles.

Pero el que les hable bonito no confunda a nadie, no significaba que disfrutaba de esto; A decir verdad, me disgustaba. Una cosa es que le hable bonito a Max o a Emily, personas con las que viví un sin fin de desventuras y las que podía considerar prácticamente como miembros oficiales de mi familia. Pero el tratar con desconocidos era algo mucho más difícil para mí. Y más si son un par de lagartijas a las que tengo que hablarles como si fueran niñas.  
Dioses, las cosas que tengo que hacer para poder ganar algo de dinero. Este tipo de cosas son las que me hacen tenerle mucho respeto a Emy y a su asqueroso trabajo; su paciencia es aún una incógnita para mí.

Tal habla infantil funciono a la perfección; Luego de un intercambio de miradas entre ambas, sonrieron entre sí y se acercaron un poco más confiadas.

Pero no todo podía ser quejas de mi parte; Al revisar los frascos, tenía la oportunidad perfecta para observar a ese par de bellezas, contoneando sus grandiosas caderas y dándome el panorama perfecto para que mi mente comenzase a tomar imágenes mentales, guardándolas para cuando llegase la noche. Dios salve a los reptiles.

—"Tranquila Tara, unos minutos más y nos largamos…"—No sé si ya es la costumbre, o el mar de babas que comenzaba a caer de mi boca, pero Max logro captar mi impaciencia justo a tiempo en que se colocaba a mi lado y frotaba mi brazo para calarme. El sentir el tacto de una mano amiga me tranquilizo. Exhale, relajándome y permitiendo que mi mente se enfriara un poco, estaba al lado de un criminal potencialmente peligroso y traidor, tenía que mantenerme al margen.  
Pierdo la concentración con ligera facilidad, con la misma rapidez con la que puedo enojarme. En mi mente siempre me regañare por no leer ese libro del manejo de la ira que Emily me dio; Se lo partí en la cabeza ni bien comencé a leerlo.

El dúo escamoso se puso manos a la obra; Quitándose los barbijos que llevaban en la cara, abrieron los frascos y comenzaron el cuidadoso cateo de los productos; Tocándolos y olfateándolos uno por uno.

—"Seda de _Lycosa tarántula_ genuina..." —Informo una de ellas, la más alta y de cabello negro. Palpando la seda y comprobando su elasticidad. Me di el lujo de sonreír y estar orgullosa de mí misma, como siempre, hice un buen trabajo produciendo dicha seda. No será mucho, pero sigue siendo un logro. Mi compañero de oscuros mechones también reconoció mi gran labor, ganándome unas palmaditas en mi espalda.

Luego de darle el visto bueno al primer frasco, y elevar mi ego a cifras potencialmente peligrosas, paso al siguiente tarro; el aceite. Al que palpo de igual manera que al primero para constatar su textura, mientras su nariz hacia su respectivo trabajo de captar la esencia que este Expedia.—"El aceite también es genuino..."

—"Proveniente de una tribu de selacias que se ocultan en el sur. Creo que eso debería subir un poco el precio ¿Cierto?" —El oriundo de chile no dijo anda, evitaba mi mirada a toda costa.

—"Lastima que no se puede decir lo mismo del veneno..." —Alerto la otra, la más pequeña y con el mejor trasero.—"Puedo percibir el aroma de tus propias toxinas en él, y el olor a químicos industriales..."

—"Eso no es importante; se pondrán vender a muy buen precio."—Con un ademan de que volvieran al trabajo, las señoritas tomaron los envases y los depositaban cerca de los demás utensilios de cocina.

Ahora venía nuestra parte favorita; Hacer cuentas. No era una erudita en las matemáticas, pero a diferencia de Max y la rubia, me sabia las tablas de multiplicar, y eso me era suficiente.

Explicare un poco como es la situación actual de su negocio; En Japón (Según internet), la cocaína esta cotizada en al menos unos doscientos quince dólares el gramo, haciendo que un kilo cueste más de dos millones de dólares. A simple vista, un precio tan elevado haría parecer a este como el peor negocio del mundo; nadie se atrevería a comprar un mísero gramo a tan alto precio. Pero el país nipón, en la última década, se había convertido en uno de los países en que más se consumía dicha droga en todo el mundo. Haciendo de este un negocio rentable. Por aun alguna razón.  
La mayoría de los criminales se encargaban de producirla aquí y exportarla a países latino americanos, donde era enviada a otros puntos del mundo como Estados Unidos, México, Colombia, Panamá o Europa. Donde si bien, el precio por un miserable gramo era el doble, o incluso el triple de barato, los adictos eran más abundantes. Y ahí estaba el negocio que ellos tanto estiman.

Y los recursos de extra especies comenzaron a ser el boom para ellos. La mezclaban con todo tipo de narcóticos, haciendo que el precio en el mercado se elevara, pero que comenzase a ser aún más requerida. Era cinco veces más adictiva, y cinco veces más letal.  
Pero nosotros no nos metíamos en su negocio, solo nos molestábamos en entregar recursos que le servían como químicos sustitutos o que simplemente vendían por separado. No sabíamos que hacían exactamente o que uso les daban, lo poco que sabíamos eran datos que se podían leer fácilmente en internet, oír en las noticias o los documentos que Emily traía del trabajo. Mientras menos involucrados estemos con este tipo de gente, mejor.

Pero el que fuéramos cómplices no significa que cobráramos barato. Teníamos que ser parciales en cuanto al precio, por lo que lo cobrábamos según el mercado americano.

En lo que yo hacía cuentas mentales, Cucaracha se encargaba de anotar todo en una libreta personal que tenía, siempre alerta de cualquier movimiento que alguno de nosotros realizará. Max se encontraba al final de la escalera, con la espalda apoyada contra el marco de las escaleras, observando hacia todas las direcciones posible, posiblemente buscando algo con entretuviese su vista. O simplemente evitar la mirada del chico armado, podía notar como lo ponía incómodo.

—"Tela; actualmente tiene un costo de medio millón de yenes, lo que serían unos 4.500 dólares. El aceite; Dos frascos enteros, dos millones yenes por ambos, lo que nos da un total de dieciocho mil dólares. Y por último tenemos el veneno; 290 mil yenes, unos 2.600 dólares. No te será ningún problema el deshacerte de él, y más a sabiendas que puedes usar como sustituto del éter."

—"Un total de veinticinco mil dólares..."

El escuchar esas cifras me reconfortaba. No todos los días puedes caminar por ahí con esa plata encima. En parte me siento afortunada de tamaño honor, solo desearía que todo fuese para nosotros.

Deje el bolso entreabierto sobre el escritorio, dándole rienda suelta a Cuca para que se encargara de depositar todos y cada uno de los billetes.

—"¿Serias tan amable de poner el dinero de las selacias en una bolsa? Tenemos que entregárselos personalmente en una hora." —Pregunte de manera cortes, ganándome una mirada de desprecio de su parte.

A regañadientes, hiso caso a mi petición; separando el dinero de dicha tribu en una bolsa de basura, perfecto para esas tiburoncitas.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, el bolso se encontraba completamente lleno y listo para partir. Yo había aprovechado el momento para tratar de entablar conversación con ambas señoritas. Quienes, al parecer, seguían sin sentirse del todo cómodas con mi presencia. Por mi cabeza corría el pensamiento de sacarlas de aquí y llevármelas a casa. Sé que a Emy no le molestaría que tengamos un poco más de compañía. Después de todo, ambas compartimos el gusto sáfico por las escamosas. Porque vamos ¿Cuando han visto un trasero más perfecto que el de una reptil como ellas? Carnoso, grandes y recubiertos por hermosas escamas que no hacían más que invitarte a que le hincases el diente; Son divinos.

Además, a esa mujer le urge una pareja, humana o liminal, la que fuese. La he visto sola por años y necesita una maldita pareja para desesterarse y dejar de fastidiarnos.

Le ordene a Max que tomase el costal y que nos retiráramos de inmediato. Por fin, no tendré que lidiar con este tipo hasta los próximos tres meses. Era hora de que nos dirigiéramos a nuestra próxima parada; El puerto de Yokohama.

Pero claro, no podía ser tan desconsiderada e irme así como así. Tenía que despedirme de ambas liminales, y lo hice de la única forma que yo conocía; Manoseando las respetivas retaguardias de ambas jovencitas. Una mano para cada una, para que no hubieran celos de por medio. Los pocos segundos en que mis manos recorrieron sus glúteos, pinchando sus mejillas y jugando un poco con sus labios, fueron los mejores momentos de sus vidas, podía apostar a que así era, sus enrojecidos rostros y esos melodiosos gemidos, que intentaban ocultar por medio de quejas de la invasión del espacio personal, las delataban.

Como broche de oro de mi pequeña y breve visita; me di el gusto de cerrar dicho encuentro otorgándoles una sonora nalgueada a ambas. Fue tal la resonancia del golpe, que podría jurar que hasta los altos mandos de Sparassus lograron oírlo.

El escuchar el ruido de mis garras chocando contra sus glúteos acompañado de un pequeño grito por haberlas tomado desprevenidas, eran música para mis oídos. Era como escuchar a Toscanini nuevamente, deleitando los oídos del mundo (O los míos, en este caso) con las mejores piezas musicales.

Sí, soy una degenerada sin remedio que se acuesta con cualquier chica con la que me topo, y fácilmente podría ser tachada como una "puta" o una sin vergüenza. Pero demonios, es mi maldita naturaleza. Y en ningún momento escuche un no de su parte, fácilmente podrían haberse negado.

Diablos, esos gemido no hicieron más que encenderme y el querer rogarle a los dioses de que la noche llegase lo más rápido posible.

—"Nos vemos señoritas..." —Les susurre a ambas como saludo final, para luego dirigirme a la salida.

—"Tu sí que no pierdes ninguna oportunidad ¿Verdad?" —Pregunto mi compañero, quien había observado todo desde lo alto de las escaleras.

—"Claro que no."

Salimos al patio trasero de la residencia, uno bastante precario, con altos muros de concreto para que nadie pudiese entrar y tomar a Cucaracha desprevenido. Pero claro, al levantar muros tan altos también había creado su propia jaula; En caso de una redada, no tendría más escapatoria que salir por la puerta principal. Pero no iba a discutir con el sobre métodos de escapismo. Si la policía lo atrapaba, ninguna de nosotras iba a saltar a salvarlo.

Debido a que eran muros muy altos (Superaban por mucho los tres metros de altura) no tuve más opción que darle una mano al muchacho para que pudiese subir primero y asegurarse que no habían moros en la costa. Junte mis manos y las posicione lo más cerca que podía de la pared. El pequeño renacuajo, aun portando el contenedor textil de tan preciado tesoro, tomo carrera y con dos simples pasos, apoyo su pie derecho en las palmas de mi mano, dándome la señal de que lo impulsara hacia arriba. Logro subir el enorme muro, pudiendo estar de pie sobre le mismo y hasta dar unos cuantos pasos como si de un equilibrista de circo se tratase, pero hasta él tenía sus complicaciones ¿Cuáles? Pues, para empezar, al exagerada cantidad de alambre de púas les eran un inconveniente como para poder pasar tranquilamente. Por lo que no tuvo de otra más que sacar un par de pinzas de su mochila y comenzar a cortar una por una.

Dejando que el hiciese su trabajo, decidí tomar la oportunidad y retirarme; Me adherí a las paredes y comenzó a escalarlas. Siempre alerta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso que pudiese provenir tanto de cuca como del exterior. Nunca puedo estar lo suficientemente tranquila en este lugar, y por eso lo repudiaba.

Me detuve a medio camino, volteándome en dirección a la casa y observando como el treintañero barrigón se retiraba al interior de su morada nuevamente.

—" _Schaben..."_ —Llame su atención. Volteo inmediatamente, ganándome su atención por última vez en el día. —"Si vuelvo y me entero de que le paso algo a esas chicas; Te mato." —¿Me importaba el bienestar de esas chicas? En parte sí y no. Mi interés por ellas no iba más allá de lo carnal y mundano. Pero, un par de bellezas como ellas no podían desperdiciarse en un simple laboratorio de narcóticos. Por lo que no me costaba echarle un ojo de vez en cuando para luego hincarles el diente.

Su mirada no decía más que repulsión y desprecio hacia mi persona, y no lo culpo. Le cuesta tomar una lata de refresco o sujetar un arma sin tener que usar ambas manos. Y antes de ganarme un reproche o cualquier respuesta de su parte, rompimos todo contacto visual y me encamine hacia donde se encontraba mi compañero, quien aún seguía batallando por el alambre de púas.

—"¿No podríamos simplemente pasar por dónde llegamos? Caminando por los techos de esas casas." —Pregunto, cortando un segundo alambre. Joder, esa marca nueva que compro cuca sí que es resistente.

—"Conozco los horarios de esta calle mejor que tú; Nuestra llegada aquí fue simple, sencilla porque nadie transita por esas horas. Pero eso ya no es así , ahora muchos estudiantes de la zona regresan a casa. Por lo que correr por los tejados no es muy recomendable que digamos."

—"¿Ese es tu pretexto para hacerme laburar?" —Corto otro alambre. El tercero.

—"Eres muy lento."

—"¿Para entender tu sarcasmo o para trabajar?" —Otro alambre.

—"Para ambos."

Comienzo a desesperarme. Y él sabe que es lo que ocurre cuando mi paciencia comienza a agotarse.

—"¿Me ayudas? Digo, así _picamos_ rápido de acá." —Pregunto con su característico acento y jerga argenta. Y como yo era un alma tan caritativa y bondadosa, nunca me negaría extenderle la mano a alguien que necesitase ayuda. Y no planeaba comenzar con el joven argentino.

Sin avisarle, porque así no sería divertido, lo sujete de piernas y brazos, y lo arroje lo más lejos de la pared de concreto, midiendo la fuerza en mis brazos con anterioridad para que pudiera caer sano y salvo, o al menos a salvo, dentro de un contenedor de basura.

Cuando me desespero; cometo estupideces. Pero me aseguraba de que siempre fuera bajo mi propio control y no de manera espontánea e improvisada. Me gustaba gastarle bromas, pero tampoco quería romperle los huesos… de nuevo.

—"¡¿Estas bien?!" —Pregunte. Observando como estiraba su brazo derecho fuera del contenedor, sosteniendo en su mano una pequeña bandeja de plástico.

—"¡Encontré unos Onigiris en perfecto estado!"—El entusiasmo en su vos me aliviaba de sobre manera, además de traerme lindos recuerdos de nuestros paseos por los basureros hacia unos años. Mi compañero de juerga no solo seguía respirando y con los huesos de su cuerpo impolutos después del impacto, si no que seguía manteniendo esa actitud meramente positiva cuando encontraba algún tesoro o algo de su interés. Además encontrarnos una buena merienda. —"No hay nadie, puedes venir." —dijo saliendo del pequeño contenedor y en voz baja para que nadie pudiese escucharnos.

Max había hecho un buen trabajo cortando y dividiendo en dos el alambrado de aquella prisión de concreto y estupefacientes, permitiéndome usar esa fuerza que caracterizaba a mi especies y arrancar de raíz algunas de las barras metálicas que servían como soportes para el alambrado y que se encontraban adheridas al concreto, permitiendo que mi enorme cuerpo pudiese pasar por ese pequeño trecho sin problemas.  
Al tocar tierra firme, mi compañero me dio la bienvenida otorgándome uno de esos onigiri que encontró en la basura, y que su procedencia no era ningún inconveniente para nosotros, no debían tener más de dos o tres horas ahí, su sabor seguía siendo excelente; la frescura del atún y los palitos de cangrejo en tu interior, acompañada de la suavidad del arroz blanco, eran una señal de que eran comestibles aun y que no debían ser desperdiciados. Qué bueno que fueron encontrados por un par de pobretones.

Luego de degustar de nuestro pequeño aperitivo, volvimos a repetir la misma acción que antes; Quitar la tapa metálica, sumergirnos entre la inmundicia de los deshechos humanos y asegurándonos de que quedara bien cerrada. Eran casi seis de la tarde y aún teníamos que llegar al puerto para encontrarnos con esas dichosas sirenas.

Es resultaba hilarante, pero pasar cosas de contrabando de un lado a otro, usando un mapa mental de túneles que me tomo meses memorizar y señalar, me hacía sentir como si fuera la sucesora innata de reconocido "Chapo" Guzmán. Dicha comparativa, era producto de mi afición por las series y películas sobre el auge y la caída de criminales famosos. Pero Franky 'Cuatro dedos' seguía siendo mi preferido, por más ficticio que este fuera.

Pero creo que antes de continuar con nuestra caminata hacia los muelles, deberíamos detenernos en alguna zona agradable y tomar una pequeña merienda mientras descansábamos un poco, me rugen las tripas y estoy observando a una apetitosa familia de roedores a unos pocos metros delante de nosotros.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:** Capitulo cinco y comenzamos a ver mas detalles de la vida que han estado construyendo nuestros personajes; No muy honesta que digamos, pero es una vida después de todo, y nosotros no somos quienes como para juzgar._

 _Pero nada mal como para un regreso triunfal a ala plataforma ¿No? Es poco, lo sabemos, y posiblemente no cumpla las expectativas de todos. Eh, pero las buenas historias comienzan de forma lenta ¿No? Y si hablamos en términos de actualizaciones, pues nosotros no disponemos de mucho tiempo libre, y nuestra forma de escribir no es muy rápida que digamos. Se hace lo que se puede con lo que se tiene._

 _Bueno amigos míos, espero de corazón que la espera haya valido la pena y que hayamos cumplido con sus expectativas, y que no dejen de leer este pequeño proyecto que con mucho esfuerzo estamos tratando de sostener._

 _Hasta dentro de muy poco y esperamos que tengan un día excelente amigos; ¡Nos vemos, coman frutas y frituras!_


	6. No es Fácil ser una Inmigrante Pt 3

_**Notas de Autor:** ¡Bonjour pedazo de soquetes!_

 _Saben, voy a ser breve, muy breve; La creación de este capitulo no solo fue caótica en cuanto a realización y escritura se refiere, si no que fue terriblemente agotadora en cuanto a esfuerzo. Anteriormente mi hermana y yo habíamos prometido que el capitulo se publicara a inicios de Diciembre ¿Cumplimos? No. Y eso no es todo, dado que Yuu esta por entrar a la universidad, se ausentara un poco por aquí, por lo que estaré por mi cuenta en este proyecto.  
¿No es eso genial?_

 _Otra cosa que debo confesar es que, por recomendación de nuestro editor oficial Tarmo-senpai (Alias; El tipo que se quiere tirar a mi hermana), tuve que cambiar muchas cosas del capitulo; de lo contrario, hubiese mandado al demonio muchas cosas con respecto a mi personajes y la lectura del mismo hubiese sido un fastidio. Por o que tuvque sacrificarme una semanas y media mas, por el bien de esta historia._

 _¿Porque no queremos que ocurra lo mismo que en el capitulo tres, verdad?_

 _Antes de comenzar quiero darles un agradecimiento a mis amigos_ _y miembros del grupos **Los Extraditables** ; **Tarmo Flake** (Prometo compensarte todas estas molestias de algún modo) __**Onix Star** (A quien constantemente le pido algún consejo u opinión, la cual siempre se agradece), **Arconte** , **Paradoja del Inquisidor y Alther.** Y también quiero agradecer a otros de mis lectores por seguir teniendo fe en este proyecto_ _; **scl04, Estratos Fire** y a **Anticuario Virr Thud Ofsin.**_

 _Si no fuese por todos ustedes, ni me molestaría en escribir. ¡Así que comencemos por lo que realmente están aquí!_

 _Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou le pertenece a Okayado, y las menciones de Oc's que pueden llegar a aparecer les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.  
¡Ojala pudiese vivir de esto!_

* * *

 _ **Todo irá Bien...**_

 _ **No es fácil ser una inmigrante - Parte 3**_

—" _Scheisse,_ ¿Qué comen éstas malditas? Cada vez saben peor..." —Musité, eructando y pasando mi lengua por mis garras, quitando los restos de pelo de roedor. Tendré que lavarme los dientes al regresar a casa, no quiero tener aliento a alcantarilla todo el maldito día.

—"Eructa hacia otra parte, ¿quieres? Intento terminar esto..."

Dado el panorama en que nos encontrábamos, cualquiera pensaría que el chico se había adaptado a mi malsana costumbre de desayunar seres vivos provenientes del alcantarillado. ¿Se imaginan el que algo así pasara? Mierda, ni en sueños. Su hermana mandaría nuestra fuerte amistad al diablo y nos mataría a ambos, sin dudarlo.

Prefiere dos cadáveres bajo tierra antes que tener que cuidar de alguno de nosotros por cuatro meses de nuevo.

Pero para mí suerte el chico no estaba en peligro de contraer hantavirus o alguna enfermedad trasmitida por los roedores que habitan las profundidades de estos túneles, sino que todo lo contrario; se encontraba sentado en mi tórax, con su espalda apoyada contra la mía y degustando de su postre a base de crema helada y saborizantes artificiales.

Como le había prometido, una vez que nos encontrábamos lo suficientemente lejos de la residencia de ese dichoso chileno con problemas de afasia, le di algunos billetes de la parte que nos correspondía para que pudiese subir a la superficie y comprarse el dichoso helado que le prometí.

El verlo hacer acto de presencia dentro del local fue una de las cosas más divertidas que había visto en días; el olor que el chico expedía dentro del local era tan fuerte que gran parte de los clientes se fueron, lo que provocó el cólera en el único empleado que se encontraba presente, negándole rotundamente la entrada.

— _"Te daré el dinero, aquí en la entrada, sólo dame el helado."_ —Repetía una y otra vez en un japonés bastante pobre, pero entendible.

— _"Por favor señor, váyase."_ —Le respondía una y otra vez, volviendo esa simple discusión en un auténtico show del ridículo.

La discusión tuvo su fin cuando, después de unos quince minutos de insultos entremezclados con español y japonés, el gerente del local salió dispuesto a encarar la situación de frente el joven argentino. Las cartas estaban en su contra; tenía dos opciones: retirarse como cualquier persona competente, o arriesgarse a que llamasen a la policía por estar perturbando la paz.

Afortunadamente, y para mi desgracia, tuvo que desembolsar un billete de cinco mil yenes de su bolsillo, nuestros bolsillos, para que el maldito se decidiera a cooperar con dicho capricho y no se atreviera a llamar a las autoridades. Afortunadamente para el chico, porque yo estaba que explotaba de rabia al ver cómo ese mocoso caprichoso despilfarraba tanto dinero en un estúpido helado, ambos caballeros cedieron ante el encanto de la escritora Ichiyo Higuchi y su atractivo de la era Meiji impreso en papel moneda _,_ permitiéndole la entrada por unos pocos minutos, el suficiente como para no apestar de más el lugar.

Se acercó a la barra, pidió el cono más grande que había y se le sirvieron los sabores que eran de su agrado: chocolate, fresa y un sabor popular aquí al que llaman _'Tinta de Calamar'_. Su mayor peculiaridad era que manchaba los dientes de quien lo probase.

Suelen decir que en el lejano Oriente todos están locos, sobre todo aquí en Japón. Sé que aquí acostumbran a preparar alimentos con cosas raras, por lo que no me sorprendería en lo absoluto si ese dichoso postre poseía tinta auténtica.

—" _Kleineteuffel,_ dime, ¿el nombre de esa cosa es literal, o simplemente se trata de falsa publicidad?"—Comenté, intrigada por el sabor.

—"No lo sabrás hasta que lo pruebes."—Respondió con tranquilidad, seguro llevándose a la boca otra cucharada.

—"Estos japoneses están locos."—Respondí con la mirada siempre fija en el camino, al mismo tiempo en que aplastaba el cadáver de un hipotético roedor. Y digo hipotético, porque a simple vista se asemejaba más a una masa gelatinosa con pelo y coágulos de sangre.

—"¿Quieres un poco?"

—"No."

—"¿Segura? Tienes de tu sabor favorito; fresa."

—"No lo quiero. _Rompiste los huevos_ por ese dichoso helado, ahora termínalo."—le repliqué, en un perfecto español. Hey, convivir tantos años con los hermanos _Macana_ no fueron un desperdicio después de todo. No sólo aprendí español neutro con facilidad, sino que también aprendí el significado de muchos de los modismos del lunfardo.

—"La guerra les dejó un humor de perros, ¿verdad?" —Le lancé una mirada fea por sobre mi hombro. A veces sí que te pasas, pequeño parásito. —"Vamos, sólo te estoy ofreciendo un poco, sé cuánto te gusta."

Bueno, eso sí era un hecho que no podía negarle a nadie. Después del pudin _Welf_ casero de mamá y el arroz con leche que prepara Emily (ambos postres populares en Alemania y Argentina, exclusivos de los mismos), el helado cae como mi tercer postre favorito.

—"Vamos, saben mejor que las ratas."—Continuó, menando el cono frente a mí como si se tratara del mismísimo fruto prohibido, capaz de tentar hasta al más idiota.

Ante su insistencia, y al hecho de que prácticamente parte del postre me pertenecía por derecho (cinco mil yenes no son poca cosa), tomé el cono sin rechistar.

A diferencia de estos simios que tengo por amigos, yo puedo darme el lujo de degustar de estos pequeños roedores como si de una simple golosina se tratasen. Después de todo, con el tiempo se habían adaptado a mi dieta regular. Una vez que te acostumbrabas al sabor nauseabundo del pelaje podrido, podían llegar a ser soportables, por más que eso pudiese sonar contradictorio. Eso sí, para hacerlo, uno tiene que lograr la titánica tarea de no vomitar. Pero claro, eso último llevaba meses de práctica. Horrorosos meses de práctica.

Tomé el cono y le di el primer bocado, dándole el privilegio al chocolate de servir como entrada.

—"Y cuéntame, pequeño, ¿qué tal la escuela?" —Pregunté, doblando a la izquierda del túnel.  
Tenía el derecho de saber sobre su actual rendimiento escolar, después de todo, él me pide ayuda en ocasiones cuando su limitado saber en el lenguaje le impide entender alguna consigna. —"Y por favor, no me vengas conque te expulsaron una semana de nuevo, que después la rubia está de mal humor."

—"Pues para sorpresa de ambas, me va mejor de lo esperado. Mis calificaciones son aceptables, comparándolas con las del año pasado."

—"Las mentiras son feas, pequeño, ya deberías saberlo desde hace tiempo."

—"Abre mi mochila y descúbrelo por ti misma, sabionda."

Dado que tenía una de mis manos ocupadas con el postre helado, que ya comenzaba a derretirse, usé mi mano derecha para tomar su mochila, la cual aún se encontraba en mi poder. Tomado el diminuto deslizador con dos de mis garras, y utilizando una precisión de cirujano para no dañarlo, comencé a moverlo hacia la izquierda, abriéndolo y dejando a mi disposición todo el contenido. Comencé a hurgar entre el montón de hojas sueltas hasta encontrar una pequeña libreta, en la cual estaban escritas sus más recientes calificaciones, firmadas y aprobadas por sus respectivos profesores.

Y que me ejecute el _Reich_ , el maldito no mentía; sus calificaciones habían mejorado significativamente.

Bueno, estaba exagerando un poco. Sí, sus calificaciones eran buenas, pero tampoco eran excelentes, únicamente aceptables dadas sus capacidades. Marcados con tinta negra, la mayoría de los números no pasaban de seis o siete, indicándome que el menor de la familia se encontraba a salvo de cualquier reprimenda severa de parte de su allegada.

Me detuve en seco al leer. La razón, solo una clase superaba los números que mencione, llegando a unos increíbles números ocho y nueve.

—"¿Historia? ¿Cómo mierda puede ser que seas sobresaliente en ello? Si a duras penas logras leer el diario sin quedarte dormido."

No obtuve una respuesta concreta. Bueno, supongo que hacer trampa es muy fácil actualmente. O los sobornos no solo son aplicables a las autoridades.

Retomando la caminata. Continúe leyendo lo que quedaba de la boleta. En cuanto a las cifras que quedaban, pues digamos que la tinta roja, si bien no era tan abundante como en casos anteriores, su presencia seguía siendo considerable. Es una pena que a ambos se nos den fatales las matemáticas complejas. No era un progreso extraordinario o merecedor de una estrellita dorada, para los estándares japoneses esto seguía siendo algo inaceptable, pero era un buen signo de que el chico estaba progresando, y eso era razón suficiente para que en mi rostro se dibujara una sonrisa.

Si no fuera tan perezoso con los libros, hasta podría tener mejores calificaciones que esto. Es un poco idiota, cual arachne zanquilarga, pero hasta las cazadoras usan mejor su cerebro.

—"Quién lo diría, mis clases de estudio sí que sirvieron de algo. Eso quiere decir que no tendré que golpearte esta vez."—Comenté, embozando una sonrisa y con un pequeño toque de soberbia en mi voz. Después de todo, yo había influenciado en su reciente mejoría. —"Te felicito, _Kleineteuffel,_ lograste superarte."

—"Neh, dejaré que te lleves el crédito por esta vez. Si no te hubiese pedido ayuda, ahora mismo verías la bandera de China dibujada ahí."—En contestación, le di algunas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—"Casi que no la necesitas, enano, sólo tienes que estudiar un poco más, no es muy difícil."

—"Pero si no te pido ayuda, no podré disfrutar de tu grácil presencia."—Dijo esto último cerca de mi oído.

—"¿Seguro que no le _chamuyas_ a la profesora de historia para que te apruebe?"

—"¿Crees que mi encanto latino esté influyendo?"—Dijo de forma burlesca.

—"Ni en un millón de años, _Flauschige_ , tu jerga es un insulto a la RAE."—Le di un pequeño golpe en la cara con su propia boleta de calificaciones, provocando un pequeño quejido de su parte. Le di una probadita más a mi helado, se me está escurriendo entre el pelaje.—"En todo caso, procura prestar más atención a tus clases y no abusar de mi servicio gratuito. No quiero verme postrada en un escritorio las próximas vacaciones ayudándote a estudiar."

—"Lo sé, lo sé. Te doy mi palabra de inmigrante ilegal que me esforzaré lo más que pueda."

—"Chico, tu palabra vale tanto como lo que cuesta un lápiz a medio morder."

—"Qué bueno, no tendré que esforzarme tanto."

—"Adiós a mis vacaciones..."—Puede que me estuviera adelantando, pero sabía que la palabra de ambos hermanos podía ser relativa en ocasiones. Argentinos mentirosos y embusteros, se merecen que les quiten otro par de islas.

En lo que guardaba su boleta nuevamente en su bolso, frotó mi cabeza con ansias, despeinándome y provocando que parte de la tierra y demás suciedad que se encontraba en mi cabello se desprendiera. —"Gracias por toda tu ayuda, Tara, en verdad aprecio todo lo que haces por mí. Prometo compensártelo más adelante."

—"¿No te parece que el haber abandonado tu país ya fue suficiente?"—Volví a darle una mordida al helado, casi acabando con el mismo y degustando un poco de ese extraño y presunto sabor a tinta, el cual de tinta no tenía nada y sabía más bien a chocolate con leche. Es la única descripción que pueda darle a esta cosa. —"Ya hacen mucho por mí. No te molestes por darme otra cosa."

No dijimos nada más el resto del viaje, ya sea porque no teníamos nada más que decirnos o porque ya no nos apetecía abrir la boca. Él se limitó a apagar la luz que portaba y descansar en mi tórax, en lo que yo me terminaba el helado y continuaba con nuestro viaje hacia los muelles por el infausto mundo de los acueductos subterráneos.

Si alguien se llegase a preguntar sobre el sistema de alcantarillado del suelo nipón, lo cual me llevaría a cuestionarme '¿A quién demonios le podría importar eso?', a uno inmediatamente le llegan a la mente los estereotipos que nos ha vendido Hollywood en las últimas décadas: oscuras, asquerosos, estrechos y hábitat natural de reptiles mutantes que adoran la pizza.

Yo soy testigo de ello, y puedo asegurar con certeza que la mayoría de esos estereotipos y los mitos que envuelven a los mismos son reales. Son jodidamente oscuros, increíblemente nauseabundos, y si, son el hábitat de reptiles mutantes, pero que lastimosamente no son nada amigables y que odian la pizza. Lo comprobé yo misma; esa maldita lagartija intentó morderme el trasero cuando intenté acercármele de manera amigable la primera vez que la vi. Terminó por perseguirme por los acueductos de Saitama unas tres horas. Si no fuese por un grupo de turistas que lograron alertarla, la cosa se pudo poner realmente fea.

El caminar por estos túneles no era la gran cosa; por lo general nunca ocurría algo que fuese interesante que contar, excepto esas ocasiones en las que me encontraba con alguna extraespecie perdida. O cuando tuve que tomar un desvío e internarme en las líneas ferroviarias. Era peligroso, sí, pero era un camino relativamente corto entre un departamento y el otro.

Pero que mis relatos de "Aventuras" no engañen a nadie; me es terriblemente tedioso el tener que pasar por estas cosas todos los días, los últimos dos años. El arrastrarme en la mierda de la sociedad (literalmente), el olor pestífero de seres en descomposición que llevaban pudriéndose semanas, y mis casuales encuentros con especies peligrosas, hacían que deseara con ansias el unirme al Programa y poder caminar por las calles de manera tranquila, sin tener que pasar por esto. Si para dejar de caminar por estos lares tendrían que ponerme una correa y una campanilla para que no me perdiera, que le sumen una escolta privada para evitar que escapara, pues, podía considerar el salir a la superficie.  
Pero está más que claro que sucedería en ese caso: me cortarían la cabeza, si me va bien. Dicho de esa forma, el tener que soportar olores y el peligro de contagiarme de algún virus mortal no sonaba tan malo, ¿verdad?

Si bien el caminar por estos túneles tiene mil y un puntos negativos, también tenía algún que otro positivo. Lo que más me agradaba de este sistema de túneles, es que mientras más uno se acercaba a los muelles, el tamaño de los mismos crecía exponencialmente. El tamaño de semejante estructura no podía comparársele a otras redes subterráneas que había visitado, véase el _G-cans_ , en Saitama, pero el diámetro que estos túneles poseían era más que perfecto para que mi enorme cuerpo pudiese pasar sin problemas, permitiéndome poder estirar las patas.

Odio los espacios estrechos. Incluyendo nuestra pequeña morada en Taito.

El olor a pescado podrido, el graznido de las gaviotas buscando alimento y el sonido de los barcos saliendo del puerto, eran señales de que por fin habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Eran las siete de la tarde. La poca luz solar que aún quedaba comenzó a iluminar nuestro camino conforme nos acercábamos al final de túnel. Un tumulto de voces comenzó a resonar al final del camino, venían del exterior. Y si poníamos aunque sea la más mínima atención, nos era posible el oír el tema de conversación el cual trataban y distinguir a las dueñas de esas mismas voces.

La curiosidad le gano al joven argentino, quien apoyo su barbilla sobre mi hombro derecho, asegurándose un lugar óptimo para curiosear.

—"Esconde la cabeza; Luu detesta a los extraños. Cuando yo te diga, arrímate."—Cual perro obediente, el chico volvió a sentarse en mi tórax, esperando a mi señal.

Conforme nos íbamos acercando las voces se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Al salir del túnel notamos a un grupo considerable de sirenas selacias, algunas de ellas tomando sol sobre alguna que otra roca, nadando o simplemente sentadas en la costa, remojando sus colas. Muchas de ellas estaban charlando entre sí o escuchando con atención a quienes eran sus líderes innatas.

Y da la casualidad de que ambas formaban parte de mi reducido número de amigos. Dos desgraciadas que tuve la suerte y la desdicha de conocer los primeros días en los que exploraba el subterráneo.

Los nombres de las mencionadas eran Mako y Luu. Ambas eran líderes de una banda criminal que se hacían llamar _'Las Socias del Sur'_ que en ocasiones gustaban de jugar a los piratas y asaltaban pequeñas y grandes embarcaciones. Fuera de los límites de los muelles, lo hacían más en mar abierto.  
Si bien algunas de ellas tenían familias anfitrionas, eso no impedía el romantizar la época de oro de la piratería. Y si eso implicaba romper la ley, lo harían sin problemas.

Mako era una de mis más cercanas amigas, y también la charlatana y la que se dedicaba a vociferar órdenes dentro de su grupo. De cabello rubio, nacida en Japón y con un temperamento digno de un verdadero pirata; agresivo y temperamental. Estéticamente, una de las cosas que más la destacaba del resto eran las notables cicatrices alrededor de su cuerpo y el gran pañuelo negro que portaba en su cabeza. Bueno, eso y la espada que llevaba siempre consigo y que de alguna forma logra mantener ocultan ante el ojo público. Era una de las pocas sirenas de su grupo que aún tenía un bajo perfil y seguía adherida al Programa de Intercambio.

La segunda era Luu, mejor amiga de la anterior mencionada y la más gruñona. De cabello azul marino y con un temperamento menos agresivo que Mako, pero que aun así, no era muy difícil el hacerla enojar. Oriunda de Inglaterra, esta chica era la encargada de marcar aquellos barcos que traían o llevaban mercancía valiosa o de su interés.  
Dato curioso: no le caigo muy bien que digamos, por no decir que me odia. Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, su abuelo perdió un brazo y la visión total de su ojo derecho a causa de una granada enemiga que estallo cerca de él.  
A raíz de ello, su familia aun le tiene rencor a los alemanes. Y ella no iba a romper tal tradición.  
Anteriormente, ella estaba adherida al Programa, pero por motivos que aun desconozco, rompió todo contacto con su familia anfitriona anterior. Nunca quiso hablarme sobre ello.

Ambas chicas estaban charlando ante su clan, sentadas a un lado de la costa, disfrutando de la poca luz que el sol aún era capaz de proveer y relatando las nuevas noticias al resto de su grupo. Me tomé el atrevimiento de oír un poco de su charla en lo que nos acercábamos.

—"Mako, si esta es otra de tus bromas, juro que entre todas te dejaremos calva, dándote una razón más que válida para llevar puesta esa maldita pañoleta." —Lanzó la inglesa, seguido de las demás sirenas, quienes parecían estar de acuerdo con esa idea. Parece algo serio.

—"¡Que no es broma, chicas!"

—"Lo dudo completamente. El que Leah pierda un dedo no es nada creíble."—¿Leah? Ok, esto ya no me gusta. —"Y si ese llegase a ser el caso, ¿a quién molestó esta vez? ¿A los Lim-kai? La última vez tuve que darles una gran compensación para que no le cortaran los brazos."

—"Ella acompañó a las hermanas Santacruz a arreglar algunos problemas que Dell tenía pendiente con la hija menor de los Alcázar. Y por lo que me dijeron, las engañaron y terminaron en una persecución."—Comenzó a relatar, ganándose la atención de todo el grupo, los cuales la observaban expectantes al querer saber cómo terminaba la anécdota.

—"¿Las hermanas Santacruz? ¡Le ordené específicamente que no se reuniera con ellas de nuevo!" —Luu no parecía estar muy contenta. Vaya novedad.

—"Ya relájate, mujer. Harás que te salgan canas verdes."—Comentó su amiga un tanto disgustada por su actitud. Y no la culpo. —"Bien, continuando; me enteré que durante la persecución, la muy torpe se cayó de la silla con espada en mano. El filo de la misma fue suficiente como para mutilarse solita."

Jamás había escuchado reír tanto al grupo en todo nuestro tiempo juntas. El escuchar eso, hizo que me diera pena aleja, demasiada, hasta tal punto que tuve que cubrirme el rostro para que mis ansias de reír y el rojo de mis mejillas no fueran visibles para nadie. Leah era alguien torpe, peor que un canadiense cojo patinando, pero el que se haya mutilado ella sola era superarse a sí misma.

—"¿Qué ocurre? ¿De qué se ríen?"—Preguntó mi compañero, curioso y atento.

—"¿Lograste entender algo?"—Devolví la pregunta, quitando mis manos de mi cara y viendo que por las risas contenidas y la vergüenza había sudado un poco.

—"Algunas frases. Pero lo de mutilar sí que es interesante."

—"Bien, te lo contaré luego."—Las demás seguían carcajeándose.

—"Dioses, que estúpida..." —Habló la selacia, para luego cambiar su mueca de ira a una un poco más relajada—"Bueno, supongo que al menos podré dormir tranquila sabiendo que nuestra compañera sigue viva."

—"De momento." —Hablé, ganándome la atención de ambas líderes. —"Su cerebro es tan diminuto como el de una sardina, por lo no me sorprende que se metiera con los Alcázar."

—"¡Tara!" —Mako se mostró alegre por mi presencia, al igual que gran parte del grupo. La mencionada, quien mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, intentó saltar a abrazarme. Por instinto, estiré mis brazos lo más que pude para poder atraparla, pero no fue suficiente. Su falta de piernas provocó que su improvisado brinco la hiciese caer de cara contra el pavimento. Sus compañeras aprovecharon su desgracia.

—"Ya es la tercera vez en la semana que le pasa eso..."—Musitó la inglesa, avergonzada por la actitud de su colega.

—"Parece que Leah no es la única inútil aquí..."—Me acerqué, pateando la cabeza de la selacia quien aún no mostraba señales de vida. Su nariz es una zona sensible, muy sensible. No sería de extrañar que se desmayara. —"Hey, cerebro de kril, ¿sigues viva?"

—"¿Eh? ¿Mami?"—Genial, sigue siendo una boca más que alimentar. —"H-hola, Tara. Te extrañamos mucho..." —Musitó débilmente, frotando ligeramente su nariz, teniendo el mayor cuidado posible.

—"Yo también las extrañé, anguilas de agua puerca."

—"Tus palabras de amor me reconfortan, araña, de verdad..." —expresó la rubia con una jubilosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No tardó mucho en fijar su vista en mi espalda.—"¿Quién es tu amigo?"—Cierto, todavía no les hablé de ellas a mi familia. Sólo las había mencionado como una simple comunidad de sirenas.—"¿Es tu novio?"

—"Pues, su nombre es Max, él es mi-"

—"¿Trayendo niños a nuestra guarida, eh?"—Comentó la joven europea, con un ligero tono de desagrado.

Oh, no, otra vez no.

—"Me alegro de verte, Luu... ¿Te hiciste algo nuevo en el cabello? Te queda lindo."

—"Deja de hacerte la estúpida, Tara. ¿Qué hace ese chico aquí?"—Siendo lo más discreta posible, apuntó directamente con el dedo al pelinegro, quien observaba en silencio todo lo que ocurría, con una expresión indiferente en el rostro. —"¿Qué piensas que es esto, araña? ¿Un maldito jardín de niños? Fuimos muy claras contigo, Feuersturm, ¡nada de extraños!"—Escupió. Y no en ese tono educado y cordial que siempre presumía tener, no, casi literalmente me escupió en la cara.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero su repentina furia, por más que fuese desagradable, estaba justificada. Por las cosas que Mako me ha contado, la segunda al mando ya había tenido problemas con extraños en el pasado, en especial con las hermanas Santacruz, o Motoa, como eran mayormente conocidas, y que no hacían más que traerle fuertes dolores de cabeza desde que Leah las presentó ante el grupo. Nunca tuve la dicha de conocerlas en persona y creo que así es mejor.

No hubo respuesta de parte de ambos, pero el pelinegro pareció presentir que las cosas podían ponerse tensas; ya sea por el tono de voz que utilizó la selacia, o porque mi pelaje se erizó un poco al momento en que la sirena se puso agresiva. Estaba por refutarle algo, pero Max se adelantó, literalmente. Se bajó de mi tórax y colocó rápidamente frente a mí, dando una reverencia frente a todo el grupo.

—"Es un gusto conocerlas…"—Saludó.

—"¡ _Ahoy,_ compañero!"—Exclamó la japonesa, arrastrándose hasta sus pies, extendiendo una de sus manos y estrechándola con la suya. La agitó con entusiasmo. —"Eres el hermano de esa tal Emily, ¿cierto? Tara nos habló maravillas de ti y de tu hermana, en especial de ella."—Max sólo volteó a verme con una sonrisa. Hasta una harpía con retraso hubiera captado sus intenciones: trataba de amenizar un poco las cosas, demostrar que era de fiar y que ese show de nervios a flor de piel era innecesario.

Y vaya que le salió bien, tanto Mako como gran parte del clan lo saludaron con ánimo. Todos, claro, menos la inglesa y algunas que compartían su misma opinión.

Ambas eran como agua y aceite, completamente distintas. Mientras que Mako se mostraba alegre y optimista ante la presencia del chico, Luu se exhibía agresiva y desconfiada, manteniendo su mirada fija en nosotros.

—"¿Ves, Luu? A diferencia de la marimacha de Dell, el sí parece ser alguien educado."—Si a Max lo felicitaría por intentar amenizar las cosas, a Mako tendría que vitorearle; ella siempre resultaba blanco de las quejas o los gritos de su amiga, por lo que, cada vez que ocurrían incidentes así, recurría a todo su repertorio de excusas y sonrisas para que la europea no explotara.

—"Si causa problemas, te haré responsable de todo."—Sentenció la mujer de pelo azul, apuntándola específicamente a ella y dedicándome una mirada despectiva. —"¿Te quedó claro?"

—"Como el agua..."—Le respondió.

La inglesa volvió la mirada al grupo principal, quienes habían mantenido silencio durante esos tensos segundos, observando con detenimiento. No miento cuando digo que su humor es de perros.

—"Lamento eso, _matey_ , nuestra amiga ha tenido algunos inconvenientes últimamente." —Se disculpó Mako.

—"¿Problemas conyugales?"—Pregunté, dando algunos pasos adelante.

—"Algo así. Además de los extraños, el cumpleaños de su novio está cerca y ha estado un tanto nerviosa. Y ya sabes cómo es de excesivamente agresiva con los nuevos. En eso, ustedes dos son muy parecidas."—Extendió su mano hacia mi dirección.—"Bueno, araña patona, ya nos presentaste a noviecito. Ahora, si no te es una molestia, ¿podrías echarme una manita?"

Estiré mis brazos hacia adelante, tomándola por debajo de los hombros y teniendo el extremo cuidado de que mis garras no lastimasen sus branquias. Volteé a mirar al pelinegro.

—"Ve a jugar con las niñas, hazte conocer ante el grupo si quieres, tengo cosas de qué hablar con ellas."

No era una orden como tal, por más que pudiese sonar como una, era más una recomendación, para no complicar las cosas. Así que sin más, tomó rumbo para un pequeño grupo que se encontraba hablando de forma amena.  
Una vez con el chico alejado de nosotras, me dediqué a cargar a la sirena hasta donde sus compatriotas se encontraban. Era muy ligera para ser un maldito tiburón. Sus cincuenta kilos apenas si se le notaban.

—"Y cuéntanos, querida amiga, además de traer a jóvenes de excursión a nuestro humilde basurero, ¿qué te trae de visita?" —Comentó la japonesa, en lo que la soltaba junto a su socia. —"¿Necesitan medicinas? ¿Requieres de ayuda para secuestrar a otra jovencita de preparatoria? ¿Armas? Porque si es eso último, te alegrará saber que encontramos armas de tu país en un cargamento de arroz."

Mi cerebro no dio cabida a lo que acababa de oír. ¿Armas de Sparassus? Eso era imposible.

—"¿Cómo sabes que son de mi nación?"—Pregunté un tanto curiosa, sentándome entre ellas e ignorando el hecho de que me encontraba sentada a un lado de Luu, quien me observaba despectivamente.

Entre el asombro y el descontento que sentí al oír que en sus manos poseían armas de procedencia obviamente ilegal, escuché un par de risas no muy lejos de nosotras, lo que me obligó a desviar la mirada por un segundo para asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden. Max había tomado asiento a las orillas del muelle de concreto, encarando a las demás chicas del grupo, quienes tratan de integrarlo, tratando de convencerlo de que comprase alguna de las chucherías que ellas le ofrecían: relojes robados, zapatos de marca o algo de la basura que suelen hurtar.

Típico de ellas, siempre queriendo hacer negocios. Pero mi atención ahora mismo no estaba fija en esos abrigos hechos con piel de panda que intentaban venderle a un precio más que razonable. No, mi atención estaba en ese dichoso cargamento de armas que provenía de mi patria.

—"Háblame más de ese cargamento."

—"Pues, no estamos seguras si son genuinas o si simplemente son replicas baratas, pero algunas de ellas tienen su respectivo sello de autenticidad. Luu logró reconocerlas a la perfección."

—" _¿Wirklich?_ ¿Todas tienen una araña tallada en la corredera?" —Pregunté.

—"La mayoría de ellas." — Respondió la mencionada, dedicándome una pétrea mirada. —"Pistolas Walther P88 y algunas Reichsiegpistole 88 con detalles dorados, Heckler& Koch G36, subfusiles MP40, fusiles FG-42 y algunos Sturmgewehr 44. ¿Te son familiares esos nombres?"—Continuó, con claras intenciones de fastidiarme.

— " _Inselaffe…_ "

— " _Bloody Jerries…"_ —No importase a qué distancia la vieras, o las décadas que hayan pasado desde la Segunda Guerra; su odio a mis raíces germanas seguía siendo tan palpable como las tenciones políticas y armadas de los árabes y los israelitas.

—"Ya, ya niñas, no peleen. Parecen rapaces y cuervos peleándose por un cacho de carne."—Se quejó la japonesa, como si se estuviera lamentando por el comportamiento de dos niños a los que fueron puestos a su cuidado.

—"Ella empezó."—Me defendí.

—"Mas bien, somos como nuestras respectivas naciones en la segunda batalla de El Alamein, en Egipto. ¿No lo crees así, _hun_?"

Me reservé el responderle. Aunque quería hacerlo; ese insulto me penetró el orgullo como si fuese una jabalina envenenada, destruyéndolo al recordarme la derrota de una batalla tan importante, y matándolo fría y lentamente desde adentro. Malditos ingleses tramposos.

Me quedé de brazos cruzados, con ansias de romperle la cara a esa inglesa presumida y darle una prueba en vivo y en directo de lo que el _Reich_ aún era capaz de hacer. Pero prometimos portarnos bien, así que por el momento solo podía conformarme con sacarle la lengua.

—"Bien, volviendo al tema que nos concierne." —Mako aclaró su garganta, tratando de que el ambiente no se volviera tenso por tercera vez en lo que va de nuestra visita. —" ¿Puedes confirmarnos eso, Tara? ¿Son, sí o no, armas de tu país?"

Me tomé un momento para digerirlo y di mi veredicto;

—"Pues sí, con detalles como esos, no me cabe la menor duda de que son armas originarias de mi patria. Puedes aportar la grasa de tus senos a que estoy en lo cierto."

—"Te agradezco el desmoralizarme araña, ¿eh?, realmente lo aprecio... Como sea, además de encontrar armamento de tu nación, la mayoría de ellas réplicas de armas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, también hayamos algunas armas americanas. Los clásicos fusiles AR-15, Bushmaster ACR, algunos Barrets M82, TEC-9, escopetas Remington, entre demás arsenal."

—" _Scheisse._ ¿Y se puede saber para qué carajos quieren ustedes todo eso?"

Mako me observó curiosa.

—"Araña, ¿no te preocupa más el hecho de que tu nación estuviese traficando con potenciales terroristas? Estas armas no estaban precisamente en contenedores de madera. Las encontramos en maletines, ocultos en un cargamento de arroz que provenía de China."

—"¿Los maletines poseían algún peculiar sistema de seguridad?"—Pregunté, la selacia hizo esfuerzo en recordar.

—"Pues, ahora que lo mencionas, sí, nos tomó un tiempo el poder abrirlos. Hasta intentamos abrirlos a base de plomo…"

—"En ese caso, no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. Es imposible de que las hayan adquirido directamente de mi país. Todo lo que exportan legalmente, no contiene ese sistema de seguridad. Es muy plausible de que las hayan robado o comprado en el mercado negro."

—"Es muy factible de que sean replicas."—Agregó la inglesa.

—"Ella tiene razón. Así que pueden estar tranquilas, mi nación no comercia con criminales."

—"¿Segura? Tu nación es… bueno, un tanto polémica viendo el régimen que siguen. No es por faltarte el respeto, pero si yo fuera tú, pondría eso como una posibilidad…"

—"¡Ja ja! puedes estar tranquila, Mako. Podrán haber cometido errores en el pasado, pero ante todo, mi nación tiene honor."—Le respondí a la rubia, fingiendo estar lo más tranquila posible. Porque era claro que no lo estaba. Por más que mi tono de voz y mis expresiones dieran a entender que todo estaba bien, hasta yo tenía mis serias dudas sobre el origen de dicho armamento. No es que desconfiara de la nación que me vio crecer desde el anonimato, siempre la respeté ante todo, la adoro tanto como el aire que respiro. Pero, bueno, nunca está de más el beneficio de la duda ¿No?  
Mi cabeza en ese momento se encontraba en un limbo. No sabía por cual cosa debía preocuparme más: por la procedencia de esas armas, o por qué estas chicas las tenían en sus manos. Y quién sabe qué tenían planeado hacer con ellas.

Si me detengo a pensarlo, aunque sea un momento, ambas situaciones son igual de terribles.

—"Volveré a preguntar, par de sanguijuelas, ¿qué harán con todo eso? ¿Planean asaltar la cámara de representantes, formar su propio ejército o qué?"—Interrogué dirigiéndome directamente a la rubia, fingiendo una risa, consternada por el uso que podrían darles.

—"Pues, oímos que un grupo de señoritas estaban buscando a alguien que les proveyera de armamento nuevo."—Respondió, jugando con un par de piedritas que tenía en sus manos. —"No estamos seguras de quiénes son, pero estamos necesitadas de comida y ropa nueva, así que no seremos muy quisquillosas y trataremos de hacer negocios con ellas." —Arrojó una de las piedras, esperando que esta rebotase contra el agua, pero dándole lleno en la cabeza de una sus compañeras.

—"¿Le venderán ese cargamento entero a un grupo anarquista o a una simple pandilla?"

—"¿Acaso importa? Nuestro trabajo aquí es hacer dinero y no preguntar, araña, a eso nos dedicamos. Lo que hagan con ellas no es de nuestra incumbencia."—No podía debatir ante esa lógica, era a lo que ellas les gustaba dedicarse, y no era la más indicada como para criticar. Volvió a lanzar una segunda piedra, logrando que esta vez la misma se hundiese. —"Mierda…"

—"Intenta girar la muñeca..."

La noche por fin había caído, y las luces del puerto lograron por fin iluminar nuestra vista del océano. Corría una brisa un poco fresca. El agua y las pequeñas gotas que caían sobre mi parte humana hacían de esto un momento disfrutable y relajante. Es una pena que lo máximo que podía llegar a verse no era más que espuma de mar contaminada y bolsas de basura. Al menos el chico se lo estaba pasando bien. Logró encontrar una selacia que aparentemente hablaba español.

—"Pero sabes, ahora que lo mencionas, no parece ser una mala idea" – Injirió Mako.

—"¿Eh?"—Me agarró algo distraída.

—"Eso que mencionaste de la cámara de representantes, no es una mala idea."

Oh no, otro de sus desvaríos.

—"No puedes hablar en serio."—Comenté, acompañado con una risa. Pero ella mantenía una maliciosa en su rostro, como si realmente estuviera considerando dicha idea. Mi sonrisa comenzó a desvanecerse de a poco.

—"Créeme, garrapata, habla muy en serio." —Afirmó la europea con cierto desgano.

Oh, Santa Araña, ilumínala...

—"Mako, usa el cerebro que la evolución te dio."—Le di algunas golpecitos en su cabeza con una de mis garras.—"¿Realmente crees que un grupito de piratas de pacotilla podrán meterse con ese grupo de ancianos?"

—"Araña, piensa. Si logramos idear un muy buen plan, uno en el que realmente funcione, podríamos exigir que a las extraespecies les sea negada la extradición."

—"El vivir tanto tiempo en el mar te provocó algún tipo de locura marina, ¿cierto?"

—"Loca tu abuela, Peluda, estoy hablando en serio. En caso de terminar en la cárcel, podríamos exigir que nuestra sentencia sea mínima."

Me detuve a pensar en ello, y para ser franca conmigo misma, no sonaba tan mal. Es más, si en un hipotético escenario, esa ridícula y alocada idea llegara a funcionar, hasta yo podría salir beneficiosa de un cambio así en el Programa. Un cambio así puede que llegase a ser plausible o no. En cuanto a lo que leyes se refiere, soy una neófita. Quien estaba más al tanto de esas cosas era nuestra compañera de oscuros parpados; la obligaron a leer todo lo relacionado con el Programa de pies a pies a cabeza, y según sus palabras, si leías con atención, podías encontrar algún que otro vacío legal.

Pero claro, todo lo anterior dicho resultaba inútil a fin de cuentas; estamos hablando de Mako, que si no tiene la tarea de idear estrategias factibles o rutas de escape en cada misión, es por una muy buena razón. La quiero, de verdad, pero nunca fue la más lista, jamás logró idear un plan que no pasara de simple habladuría. Y si se ponía manos a la obra, su compañera se adelantaba a ponerle freno a sus planes antes de que pudiesen salirse de control.

Puede que fuese cruel, viniendo de sus amigas, pero era por su bien y por el del todo el grupo. Aun así, mantenía su puesto como cabecilla del grupo.

—"Mako, querida, deja de decir estupideces."—Luu podía ser insufrible, pero como dije, sabia cuando pararle el carro a su amiga.

—"Luu, piensa en las posibilidades; Podríamos hacer que la sentencia de muerte no sea válida para nosotras. ¡¿Te lo imaginas, mujer?! ¡La piratería podría volver a ser lo que era antes! ¡Podríamos ser las reinas de los siete mares y-!"

Cuando la imaginación de Mako comienza a funcionar, me asusta. Pero nada mejor para despertarla de su fantasía, que una buena bofetada al más puro estilo inglés; fuerte y contundente. El sonido fue tan severo que logró sacudirle el guijarro que tiene por cerebro.

—"¡Ya contrólate, mujer, no estás en tu cabales!, ¿Exigirle el pedirle la amnistía al gobierno por todos los crímenes que cometeríamos?, ¡Estás en Japón, con un demonio, tu ciudad, tú más que nadie sabe cómo funcionan las cosas aquí!, ¡Ni los que roban autos están seguros del pasillo de la muerte!, ¿Qué piensas hacer tú?, ¿Amenazarlos con espadas mientras huyes de las balas?, ¡Lo que propones es estúpido!"

—"¡D-Déjame soñar, ¿sí?! Además, hasta que lo intentemos, no tendremos la certeza de que realmente funcionará."

—"No estarás hablando enserio, ¿O sí?" —Pregunté.

—"¿Me creerías si te digo que no?"

—"Ni en un millón de años."

—"Ya verás, te sorprenderé..."

—"Si, creo haber escuchado esas palabras antes."

Y así, adoptando un semblante pensativo e ignorando toda refutación de nuestra parte, nuestra cuestionablemente torpe amiga comenzó a idear un descabellado plan para un hipotético escenario al ya mencionado. Pero conociendo la capacidad mental que tiene, comparada al de un pez dorado con daño cerebral, seguro terminaría pensando en cualquier otra tontería.

Creo que para este punto, ya quedó muy en claro quién es el cerebro real en este curioso grupo criminal, y quién la idiota que lo arruina todo.

—"Últimamente su imaginación ha estado muy activa…"—Lanzó Luu, dirigiéndose a mí.

—"¿Eso es malo?"

—"Libre albedrio, araña. Mientras que no dañe a nadie, no hay problema alguno."—Dio un suspiro, volteó a verme una vez más, sólo que esta vez manteniendo una expresión un poco más relajada.—"Y bien, asquerosa nacionalsocialista, ¿querías algo de nuestra mercancía o sólo has venido a molestar?"

—"Cierto, olvidé a qué vine en primer lugar." —Tanta habladuría ridícula me distrajo más de lo necesario. Metí mis manos dentro del bolso, sacando una bolsa plástica de basura.—"Sólo les traigo un pequeño presente."

—"Tara, estamos hartas de repetírtelo: ¡no vamos a lavar tu ropa sucia! Está bien que seamos amigas, pero tenemos límites." —Se quejó la rubia, fingiendo indignación y dejando sus desvaríos de lado. —"Las primeras veces fueron divertidas; nos reímos y pasamos un buen rato juntas, pero el que vengas cada dos semanas pidiendo lo mismo, es demasiado."

—"Somos socias araña, no somos tus malditas empleadas."

—"¡Hey! Esos fueron casos justificables, me debían favores. El vender esos malditos frascos no es cualquier cosa."—Vamos, ni que mi ropa estuviese tan sucia, sólo era un poco de sangre, nada que el agua carbonatada no pueda quitar.—"Y tú, Luu, no te hagas la estúpida, maldita perra lameculos. ¡Por tu culpa, estuve dos semanas enteras buscando un estúpido regalo de cumpleaños para el inepto de tu novio, sólo porque no te gusta ir por las calles en una maldita silla de ruedas!"

—"¡Eso fue distinto y te consta! Sabes perfectamente que odio estar rodeada de tanta gente." — ¡Típico orgullo inglés; primero te meten la lengua en el trasero pidiendo ayuda, y luego se hacen los estúpidos fingiendo que todo está en orden! Ah, si esos perros americanos no les hubiesen salvado el trasero en la Segunda Guerra, ahora mismo tendría una cadena en su cuello, pidiendo que le dé comida en un maldito tazón sucio.—"¡Y te prohíbo que hables así de Akemi! Él es el chico más tierno de este maldito mundo, y como tal, se merecía algo que ejemplificara lo mucho que lo quiero." —Continuó, con su ya típica expresión de enojo, pero con un ligero tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

—"Aww..." —Expresó la rubia. —"Me harás vomitar."

—" _Oh, shut your trap_. Eres la menos indicada para decir algo como eso." —Se expresó su camarada, manteniendo su expresión intacta. —"¿O acaso no recuerdas aquella vez en la que mordiste por accidente el brazo de tu anfitrión? Mientras le pedias perdón, comenzaste a llorar como una niña. ¿O que tal todas esas ocasiones en las que te avergonzabas sólo porque te decía cosas bonitas frente a nosotras?"

Oh, ya me había olvidado de que Mako ha estado intentando salir con su anfitrión, un joven policía al que siempre se lo ve montado en una bicicleta. Por más que pudiese sonar inverosímil, ella ha estado intentado salir con ese chico durante meses. Pero su personalidad violenta e introvertida le suele ser un impedimento para que su relación pasase más allá de una simple amistad.  
Bueno, eso y que el tener que ocultarle su vida criminal no es precisamente una tarea sencilla. ¿Será eso acaso un amor imposible? Qué tragedia.

Pero para ser honesta, y según sus propias palabras, la opinión que tiene ese chico sobre ella le es más importante que una vida entera en la cárcel. Si eso no es amor, entonces el mundo entero está mal.

Lo que bien pudo quedarse como una simple discusión sin importancia entre amigas, se convirtió en una batalla campal para ver quien ofendía primero a la otra hasta hacerla llorar. Y lo peor es que iban empatadas, según mi marcador.  
Su disputa se prolongó por al menos unos diez minutos. Diez malditos minutos en los que tuve que soportar a dos jóvenes con aliento a atún lanzarse las peores injurias contra sus progenitoras y sus ancestros. Los oprobios no me molestaban en lo más mínimo, en más de un caso lancé alguna frase que hacía que la pelea se intensificara aún más. Pero lo que realmente comenzó a fastidiarme fue el hecho de que sus gritos venían acompañados de sus fluidos bucales, los que caían de lleno en mi cara, y en ocasiones dentro de mi boca.

Antes de que recibiera un baño gratis de su parte, y de que la japonesa decidiera sacar su espada y que siguiera el consejo que le dio su madre de comenzar su propio negocio de venta de carnada para los pescadores locales, le entregué la bolsa con su respectivo botín en lo que me limpiaba la saliva de mi cara.

—"Antes de que se maten, par de sardinas caprichosas, he venido aquí sólo para entregarles lo que les pertenece." —Comenté, restregando la manga de mi camisa por la comisura de mis labios. —"Comieron pizza, ¿verdad? Puedo saborearla..."

Los ojos de la joven pirata comenzaron a brillar en cuanto abrió el contenedor plástico y su contenido fue expuesto ante sus ojos: fajos de billetes de a cien, unidos por una liga elástica cada diez billetes y amontonados de manera dispareja. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su rostro, casi como si fuese una niña de ocho años viajando a Disneylandia, olvidándose de la disputa.

Mako es igual que una maldita wyvern; muéstrale cualquier tipo de tesoro, sea brillante o no, y se olvidará completamente del mundo a su alrededor.

—"Dos millones de yenes, señoritas. Dieciocho mil dólares, todo para ustedes ¿Dejarán de pelear como ineptas, o tendré que darles sus nalgueadas?"

—"¡ _Yarr_ , bien hecho, _matey_!" —Celebró la selacia rubia, rodeando mi parte humana con su brazo derecho. —"¡Gracias a tu colaboración, podremos llevar a las demás chicas a comer algo de calidad, no como la basura que comemos regularmente!"

—"¡Si piensas que mis platillos son basura, tú serás la que esté a cargo de la cocina de ahora en adelante!"

—"Oh vamos, Luu, sabes que le tengo miedo a la estufa."

—"¡ _Now it's your bloody problem!_ " —Estirando los brazos, y aun enojada, le arrebató la bolsa de billetes. Sacó un fajo de la bolsa, y con cuidado le quito la cinta elástica y comenzó a contarlos de a poco. —"Gracias por vender ese aceite por nosotras, _Jerry_. Nos urgía un poco de dinero."

—" _Aye_ , desde ese atentado terrorista, las ventas en el mercado negro han estado un poco complicadas. La seguridad en todos lados se fue al demonio por lo que vender se ha vuelto una tarea complicada."

—" _Simijo,_ ¿qué tanto?"

—"Hay cámaras por todas partes, y la seguridad en los puertos se ha incrementado debido a nosotras. En algunos barcos, los tripulantes se toman el atrevimiento de portar armas."

—" _Scheisse_ , por lo que veo, el considerar mudarse a otro puerto no es una opción muy buena que digamos, ¿verdad?"

—"Acertaste. Nos costó mucho trabajo el conservar este sitio, araña, no vamos a deshacernos de él tan fácilmente ¡Los puertos del país están divididos por mafias! Nosotras nos encargamos de este porque vinimos primero, mucho antes que los del Norte de Sapporo."—Comentó con un notorio tono de disgusto en su voz. Su compañera cerró la bolsa del dinero.

—"Sí, intentaron sacarnos a base de plomo hace unos días luego de que vinieras a recoger esos frascos. Pero no pudieron con nosotras."

—"¿Otra vez? Cielos, sí que son insistentes. ¿El sacarlos a patadas fue sencillo, cierto?"

Era una pregunta simple, rutinaria ya que no es la primera vez que ellas se agarraban a plomo con otras sabandijas, pero aun así ninguna era capaz de responderme. No querían hacerlo, y eso era porque las cosas no estaban bien. Mako borró su sonrisa y evitó verme directamente a los ojos, frotándose el cuello incomoda. Su amiga no dio señales de cambio alguno. En cambio, arrojó la bolsa plástica a una de sus compañeras, quien enseguida se sumergió junto con otras dos, desapareciendo de mi vista.

—"Mako, cuéntale."—Sugirió la inglesa.

—"No quiero. Dile tú..."

—"Vamos, cuéntale. Sabes que no soy la más sutil para dar malas noticias."—Continuó, con un tono tranquilo, pero a la vez impaciente, como si estuviese por explotar en cualquier segundo.

—"Ya, chicas. Basta de tanto drama. ¿Ocurrió algo?"—Pregunté, aparentando inocencia que hasta podría ser insultante para ellas. Sabía perfectamente que las cosas estaban mal últimamente, terrible por no decir más, que ambas habían tenido más problemas que de costumbre. Busqué los ojos de la inglesa casi desesperada, en busca de alguna respuesta, la que fuese, ya sea la más extensa y detallada o la más simple y vaga. Dando un suspiro de desgano y agotamiento, acató a mis suplicas.

—"Logramos alejar a esos salvajes de nuestra zona... pero a cambio, perdimos a algunas compañeras en el proceso."

Ahora quien no tenía idea de cómo responder a ello era yo. Pero por más desagradable que fuese, la noticia no era nueva. No era la primera ni sería la última vez que oía que perdían a alguien en medio de algún tiroteo o cosas por el estilo. Y no por ello significa que, a ellas, la noticia de perder miembros de su clan las estuviera sin cuidado, si había que vengarlas entre todas, lo harían.

Pero en lo que a mí respecta, me era duro el enterarme de cosas así. Me era difícil el ver todos esos rostros sonrientes, aquellos a los que con el pasar de los meses había entablado buenos momentos, chapoteando en el agua y hablando de forma amena, con el pensamiento constante en mi cabeza de que podía ser la última vez que las veía. Era ese miedo constante el que hacía que cada reunión con ellas fuera especial.

' _No se relacionen con nadie, será menos doloroso al final.'_ Fue la frase favorita de Emily los primeros meses que vivimos aquí.

Muchas de estas sirenas eran chicas con las que había formado un lazo especial. Casi que hasta podía considerar a más de una, como una amiga más. Mientras más tiempo pasaba en este país, las palabras de Emy tenían mayor peso y me era mucho más difícil el demostrarle lo contrario. Ella misma se contradijo al entablar amistad con la doctora Redguard.

—"¿Cuántas?"—Hablé, esperando la respuesta con una tenue sonrisa, fresca, tranquila, afrontando la ida de esas chicas quienes, seguramente usando los botines que por años habían acumulado, ya habían pagado por adelantado su viaje por el río Aqueronte.

—"Perdimos a cuatro compañeras: Akko, Lyla, ' _Carnada'_ y la loca de Chiasa. A _'Carnada'_ la tomaron como rehén y tres días después la encontramos estrangulada, colgada de una boya de balizamiento al sur de Shikoku."—Ah, _Carnada_ , otra de las amigas de Leah y una de las chicas más graciosas que he conocido en mucho tiempo. Algo me decía que el grupo se encontraba demasiado callado. —"Apenas si logramos reconocerla. Su rostro estaba tan golpeado que pareciese que le hubiesen dado con un-"

—"Ya, Luu, ya."—Instó su amiga, casi suplicante. —"Por favor no sigas..."

—"Lo siento..."

La respuesta de la británica no me dejó tranquila, estaba enojada. Las historias que ellas mismas me contaron sobre los del norte de Sapporo eran motivo suficiente. Comúnmente, eran conocidos por sus curiosos métodos para someter… a base de motosierras.

—"¿Tomaran represalias contra ellos?"—Cuestioné.

—"No, aun no." —Continuó la joven de oscuro cabello, recostando su espalda contra el frio concreto y manteniendo su vista en el cielo. —"Seguiremos tal y como estamos, haciendo nuestros propios negocios y protegiendo nuestro territorio. Luchando unidas. No voy a permitir que perdamos más compañeras porque no pueden admitir que perdieron."

—"¿Entonces dejarás que las muertes de esas chicas hayan sido en vano?"

—"Nunca dije eso."—Aseveró. —"Si hay algo que nosotras, no hacemos, es olvidar. Dejaremos que crean que nos tienen en sus manos, sin escape, y al primer descuido, les rompemos las piernas."

—"Hemos estado hablando sobre esto con otros clanes, como algunas familias yakuza, y entre todos llegamos a la conclusión de que los de Sapporo son una amenaza para muchos aquí y ponen en riesgo el pacto de paz que entre todos impusimos. Por lo que vamos a unirnos para enfrentarlos y.…"

La dejé hablar, casi sin prestarle mucha atención a los detalles de su plan de contraataque. Francamente, no quería saber con gran detalle cuales serían los planes para su venganza, no me correspondía saberlo ya que no me incluiría en lo más mínimo. El enterarme de la muerte de esas chicas ya me fue un trago muy amargo como para saber sobre las que podrían venir en un futuro.

Deseándoles un muy feliz y apacible viaje a sus compañeras caídas, tomé un pequeño guijarro, pequeño en verdad, con una superficie plana, e imité a la rubia, arrojando dicha piedra contra la superficie del mar. Fue una coincidencia increíble el que esta rebotara cuatro veces antes de sumergirse. Las iba a extrañar en verdad.

—"... Y teníamos pensado hablar con alguien que se hace llamar ' _La Viuda Negra'._ No sabemos muy bien quien es, pero hemos escuchado maravillas de ella."

Ok, eso sí me intereso. Y debo recalcar que el corazón casi se me detiene en ese instante.

De lo deprimente de la noticia de que algunas compañeras habían perecido a manos de criminales, había pasado a la exaltación extrema. ¿La Viuda Negra? Ese era aún apodo extremadamente famoso para las arañas, y encajaba perfectamente con las descripciones de las chicas: apodo relacionado con arachnes y ligado al mundo criminal. No me cabía duda, era muy factible de que fuera mi hermana quien estaba detrás de ese alias.

—"¿Viuda Negra, dices?"—Aun no salía de mi asombro, los nervios que me provocaba el haber oído ese dato casi hacen que se me revuelva el estómago. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si esas malditas tres palabras han sido por mucho, el hallazgo más importante que hemos obtenido en meses. Después de encontrar su rastro cerca de los muelles de carga, claro.

—"No sabemos exactamente quién es o si se trata solo del nombre de su grupo." —Clamó Luu. —"Lo único que puedo asegurarte, _dachshund_ , es que no hemos hablado directamente con alguien que estuviese al mando. Sólo nos han enviado a representantes o simples palomas mensajeras."

—"Oh, entiendo…"—El desgano y la decepción en mi voz fueron tan sutiles como el motor de un tanque Tiger.

—"¿Crees que esta vez se trate de tu hermana?"—Ah, Mako querida, tú siempre tan atenta a tu pequeña araña.

—"Ella nunca se llevó bien con los humanos, y apenas si lograba soportar la idea de tratar con otras especies si huía de Sparassus. Hay una mínima oportunidad de que, en esta ocasión, sea ella…"

—"Ya han pasado dos largos años, casi tres, de intensas búsquedas como para bajar los brazos ahora, ¿verdad? No pierdas las esperanzas, amiga."—Continuó.

—"La esperanza es lo último que muere, _kamerad_."—Aseveré, alargando la última palabra gracias a un fuerte bostezo. El caer de la noche siempre provocaba que el sueño comenzase a adueñarse de mí. No era de sorprenderse que apenas fueran las ocho y media de la noche y ya estuviese cansada. —"Por cierto, hablando de búsquedas, ¿lograron encontrar alguna pista por la zona oeste?"

—"¿En Ibaraki? Absolutamente nada. Oímos rumores de una criatura enorme recorriendo el subterráneo, pero resultó ser una hellhound perdida."

—"¿Qué hay de la prefectura de Chiba?"

—"Sin rastros por las costas."

—"¿Y Hamamatsu?"

—"Cero…"

—"¿Qué me dices de Tsu?"

—"Lo siento, Tara."

 _Scheisse_.

—"Bueno, al menos sé que ya puedo tachar esas zonas en mi mapa."—Desplegué dicha hoja de papel frente a ellas, usando mi garra mala para dejar unas pequeñas marcas en el papel, indicándome así que esas ubicaciones ya habían sido visitadas en profundidad. —"Gracias a los dioses no les estoy pagando por su búsqueda.

—"Nos haces favores como aumentar nuestros ingresos, eso ya es algo."

—"Si, supongo que sí."—Volví a guardar el mapa en mi chaqueta, un tanto desganada. La japonesa apoyó su mano sobre mi hombro, regalándome una linda sonrisa.

—"No te desanimes; sé que ella está ahí afuera, y puedo apostarte a que también te está buscando."

¿Estaba mal el que desmintiera eso? Sabía que mi hermana no me buscaba, el velar por la seguridad de su hermanita menor, casi de la misma manera obsesiva que yo lo hacía, nunca fue una de sus prioridades principales. Pero el escuchar esas palabras, las que siempre alimentaron el deseo inútil e infantil de recibir cariño genuino de parte de mi consanguínea, me motivaban a seguir. Por más que, por simple lógica, ella pudiese no merecerse mi cariño.

Tomé la mano de mi amiga, estrechándola cuidadosamente y sonriéndole de forma leve. Su amiga mantuvo la mirada fija en el océano.

—"Gracias, Mako. Si bien aún no hemos encontrado ningún rastro de ella o alguna señal de que siquiera este aquí, no abandonaré el país hasta estar cien por ciento segura de que recorrí cada rincón de esta nación o sus alcantarillados.

Y, cuando por fin la encuentre, nada ni nadie volverán a separarnos de nuevo. Estaremos unidas una vez más, y reconstruiré a nuestra familia de nuevo…"

—"Así se habla, amiga."

—"Y si no le gusta, la hare cambiar de opinión a la fuerza. No sufrí por años para que no quiera volver a verme."

—"Eso suena a una opción más útil que una simple charla."—Comentó, ojeando un poco a su compañera, quien se había mantenido al margen de comentar algo al respecto. Tenía la mira desviada hacia el lado contrario a nosotras y pasaba su mano por su cara. —"Luu… ¿Estás llorando?"

—"No, sólo se me metió algo en el ojo."—Pobre mentirosa, aunque no lo quiera admitir, en el fondo, ella me quiere. Yo también le tengo un ligero respeto y admiración. No cualquiera podría dirigir y organizar a un grupo tan grande como este. Y por ello, es digna de respeto como si se tratase de un oficial.

Si, puede que el hecho de que nos sacamos algunos dientes de vez en cuando sea cuestionable, pero para nosotras eso no significaba más que un juego de superioridad para ver quien la tenía más grande.

¿Y quién la tiene más grande? Claramente yo.

—"En todo caso, chicas, necesito pedirles que estén atentas a ese nombre; indaguen todo lo que puedan. Y si llegan a concretar esos acuerdos y averiguan de quien es la poseedora o el origen de dicho alias, háganmelo saber."

—"Tranquila, araña, si tenemos noticias, te lo diremos. Puedes contar con nosotras ¿Verdad, Luu?"

Mi vista se posó sobre la inglesa por enésima vez, seguía fingiendo indiferencia.

—"¿Luu?"

—"Vamos, _inselaffe_ ¿Puedo seguir contando contigo en tan honorable búsqueda?" —Insistí.

Se tomó el tiempo necesario para meditarlo, como si quisiera hacerme creer que realmente estaba insegura de seguir con la búsqueda. Y tenía sus motivos como para dar el brazo a torcer. Después de todo, el tiempo empleado, tiempo muerto, podía utilizarlo para cosas más importantes. Para criminales como nosotras, el tiempo apremiaba. Pero la mirada acusadora de su mejor amiga la presionaba y no tuvo más de otra que desistir ante ella.

—"Bien, seguiré con los patrullajes y haré acuerdos con las otras mafias para que nos permitan el buscar en sus costas. Únicamente búsqueda y nada más. Sólo… sólo deja de verme así, Mako."—Una victoria más para Sparassus. Y sólo tuve que usar diplomacia.

—"No saben lo agradecida que estoy con ustedes, chicas, enserio no sé cómo pagarles…"

—"Pues más te vale que comiences a pensarlo, porque nada de eso nos será barato."— Musitó, observándome. —"Pero ni creas que lo hago porque me agrades, _Jerry_. Puede que tu nación tenga tratos diplomáticos con muchas de nuestra especie. Pero, al fin de cuentas, tu nación y lo que representa actualmente, me sigue pareciendo basura. _"_ —Con la gracia que las diferencia tanto, dio un increíble salto hacia el agua, siendo recibida por sus compañeras.

No es la ayuda que alguien de mi estirpe esperaría, pero, es mejor que nada. Mientras más ojos estén vigilando las costas, mejor.

—"¿Crees que logre hacer tratos con esas mafias?"—Pregunté, sintiendo una fresca brisa golpeándome la cara. Ella rió ante mi pregunta.

—"Je, puedes estar tranquila, Tara. Ya sea dinero, escolta o lo que sea, nosotras siempre salimos ganando."

—"Bueno, en el caso de que esos acuerdos no den frutos, supongo que aún podré disfrutar por un poco más de tiempo la compañía de mi querida amiga."—Rodeé el cuello de mi querida rubia con aliento a pescado, tallando su cabeza de forma juguetona.

—"¡Ja, ja! No me despeines. A Satsuke le gusta este peinado."—Protestó, zafándose de mi agarre y acomodando su cabello. No es que hubiera mucho que retocar.

Eran poco más de las ocho y media, y el día paso con relativa tranquilidad. Nada realmente importante que reportar y muchísimo menos algo emocionante. La visita a Cucaracha fue un poco tediosa, yo no disfruto para nada su presencia y él tampoco de la mía. El traerlo a Max también pareció ser un error; hasta el momento, sus servicios como saboteador urbano no me habían sido de utilidad. Pero nuestras charlas ocasionales me servían como distractor de manera eficiente. Además de que le servirá el estirar las piernas un rato.

Y aún quedaba un sitio al cual dirigirnos antes irnos a casa. Y el llegar no sería cosa fácil. Si queríamos llegar a tiempo, teníamos que ser rápidos y partir de inmediato.

—"Bien, mi querida _tiburoncín_ , creo que es hora de marcharme."—Me puse de pie, estirando mis brazos y patas. Creo que tengo que empezar a hacer ejercicio más seguido, no sólo caminar. —"Yo y el chico aún tenemos que viajar hasta Nishitama, para ser más precisa, a Okutama. Iremos para-"

—"¡¿Okutama?! ¡Mujer, es un viaje de trece horas a pie!"

Todas, absolutamente todas voltearon a vernos ante el grito de la selacia. Antes de llamar la atención del grupo más de lo necesario, y que empezaran a preguntar, traté de calmarla dispuesta a contarle todo. Podía llegar a ser algo bocona cuando se exaspera.

—"Deja de gritar, ¿sí? El viaje no es tan largo, no si tomamos el tren. Si lo hacemos, ese recorrido se reduce a solamente hora y media de viaje. Luego, tendremos que ir a Kawanoriyama a pie."

—"¿Pero, por qué demonios quieres ir a ese lugar a estas horas?"

Haciendo un ademán para que se acercara, me incliné un poco para estar a la altura de su oído.

—"Hay una Tarántula por esa zona."

Creo que casi se le caen los dientes de la impresión. Y no me sorprendería, está a pocos días para que se les caigan y le crezcan los nuevos. Es gracioso verla como una anciana; sin dientes y tratando de hablar sin que escupa la lengua. Y más aún, era el verla con aparatos odontológicos por semanas. A menos el silencio se apreciaba de sobremanera. Pero me desvío del tema.

—"¿Qué quieres decir con que hay una maldita Tarántula merodeando Kawanoriyama? Creí que las de tu tipo tenían la entrada prohibida al país."

—"Eso es lo que Emily me dijo, y lo di por cierto, ya que nunca había visto a alguna como yo caminando por las calles. _Scheisse_ , incluso es la primera Peluda que veo en años…"

—"¿Crees que sea…?

—" _Nein._ "—Dije de forma tajante. —"Si fuera ella, no estaría molestándolas a ustedes con búsquedas innecesarias. A esta paisana la encontré haciendo ejercicio en el bosque como si nada en horas de la madrugada."

—"¿Y se puede saber por qué la espías?"

—"Mera curiosidad, amiga mía. A lo largo de estos años, solo he tenido el gusto de ver a un máximo de dos Arachnes: Una Tejedora que en ocasiones veía rondando por los techos de las casas, y la cabo Jaëgersturm, que ya todo el mundo sabe de su existencia."—Otro dato más que curioso: dichas arañas convivían bajo el mismo techo. Agradézcanle a la rubia enviándole un pastel; la chismosa me cuenta absolutamente todo lo que sea de mi interés o que tenga que ver con extraespecies de mi clase.—"Pero regresando a la Tarántula, creo que pertenece a un grupo como MON o algo así, ya que esa chica ha demostrado tener todas las características de una autentica guerrera. Cada vez que la veo, ejercitándose en ese frondoso bosque apartado de la vista de los humanos, está sudando como una condenada, golpeando sacos de boxeo hechos a base de pieles de animales, con la misma pasión y energía como nuestras antepasadas; como si estuviese preparándose para la batalla. Y alguien así, una hermana arácnida que se esfuerza en representar la grandeza de nuestra raza de la mejor manera posible, es digna de admiración."

—"Eso me parece fantástico, Tara. Es admirable el cómo tu especie se esfuerza constantemente para demostrar su grandeza." —Inflé el pecho con orgullo luego de mi pequeño e insulso discurso, ella se acercó un poco más, rodeando mi cuello con su brazo derecho. —"Ahora, dime la verdad ¿Por qué la espías?"

…

—"…"

—"¿Y bien?"

Comencé a jugar con mis garras, tratando de evitar su mirada acusadora.

—"Estoy esperando, araña."

—"B-bueno, puede que esté interesada en ella porque hace tiempo que no hablo con una de mi especie. Y…"

—"¿Quieres amigarte con esa araña, cierto?"

—"P-pues sí. Sabes muy bien que cuando era niña no podía tener amigas, y en ocasiones, María no era la compañía más agradable. Pensé que, si me presentaba con el tiempo, podía cumplir mi sueño de niña de tener una amiga de mi especie…"

Estaba nerviosa, nunca me sinceraba de esa forma con alguien más a excepción de los Wilde, por lo que el contarle esos pensamientos tan íntimos a la selacia era un gran paso para mí. No sólo era contarle los planes que tenía, sino que también significaba exponerme demasiado ante ella, y dejar al descubierto ese lado blando de mí que cualquiera pensaría que estaba muerto.

La observé de reojo, esperando que se riera de mi o algo por el estilo; ella seguía con esa sonrisa cálida.

—"Sabes, no soy experta en este tipo de cosas, pero creo que el acercarte a una Tarántula hipotéticamente salvaje no es lo más inteligente que se te puede ocurrir."

Suspiré, frustrada, no era lo que esperaba oír.

—"¿Por qué lo dices?"

En respuesta, la selacia levantó parte de su ropaje, dejando al descubierto uno de sus senos y algunas singulares cicatrices que tenía a un lado de su caja torácica. Dichas cicatrices iban en fila, dando la impresión de que, en algún momento de su vida, por esa blanca epidermis, pasaron los colmillos de un animal.  
Las reminiscencias de nuestros primeros minutos juntas se habían disipado de mi mente hacía tiempo. Ahora sé por qué.

—"¿Es necesario el que lo mencione?"—Preguntó de manera sardónica. Creo que el conocer a personas nuevas, liminales en este caso, de forma pacífica no está entre mis cualidades más favorables.

—"En mi defensa, tú comenzaste a dispararme."

—"¡Eran proyectiles de goma, ni que dolieran tanto!"—Cubrió su pecho nuevamente, ocultando ese pequeño tropiezo que habíamos tenido en el pasado, pero que ya había sido perdonado. —"Como sea... Yo no veo cómo algo malo el que quieras hacer una amiga de tu especie, Tara."

—"¿De verdad piensas eso?"—Ah, sabía que no me defraudarías.

—"Claro, sabes cuánto me gustan los planes terribles."—Qué consuelo.—"Pero tienes que ser consciente que es por una razón que tu raza tiene el pase prohibido al país. Si realmente piensas acercarte a esa chica, debes tomar todas las precauciones posibles…"

—"Lo sé, por ello estoy-"

—"…Como comprarle un arma a la vieja Mako. Tenemos una variedad increíble de-"

Un golpe reacomodara su cerebro. Espero.

—"Como decía. Estoy tomando en cuenta eso que dices, por esa misma razón es que la estoy estudiando desde lejos, para conocer un poco sobre ella y sus reacciones. No quiero que me mate, no sin antes decirle 'Hola'."

—"¿Crees que eso funcione?" —Cuestionó, frotándose la cabeza.

—"Eso espero. En caso de que no, al menos moriré feliz sabiendo que lo intenté."

—"La ambrosía se goza estando viva, camarada. Pero conociéndote, seguro triunfarás. Pareces tener ese asunto cubierto."—Golpeó ligeramente mi espalda. —"Y quién lo diría, ya estás muy apegada a nuestra cultura. Acechando a quien podría ser tu siguiente _senpai_."—Lancé una pequeña carcajada.

—"Yo no lo veo así, nunca se me dio por ser la _kōhai_ de alguien, además de la mojigata de Emily."

—"Oh, vamos, ¿qué podría enseñarte esa rubia presumida?"

—"A no ser como ella, supongo."

 _Listo el pollo y pelada la gallina_ , como dicen algunos, dimos por finalizada nuestra pequeña reunión. Ya habíamos tocado algunos temas de interés, muy resumidos pero tratados de la forma más breve que se podía. Como dije, el tiempo apremia, teníamos tanto de que hablar y tan poco tiempo. Además, ya tenía a mi favor la opinión de Mako sobre dicha arachne y tenía asegurada la ayuda de Luu para continuar con las búsquedas de mi hermana; todo iba sobre rieles.

Dando un gran salto hacia el agua, la rubia parecía tener la misma idea que yo en cuanto a nuestra permanencia en ese lugar. Después de todo, su queridísimo anfitrión podría llegar en cualquier momento, y no creo que se tome muy bien que una especie ilegal esté cerca de su amada selacia. A mí tampoco me gustaría tener que lidiar con él. No me gustan mucho que digamos los policías. —"Bueno, araña piojosa, creo que es hora de retirarnos. Los guardias están en su turno nocturno y lo último que quiero es que Satsuke me saque de la cárcel… de nuevo."

—"Podrías retribuirle todo su esfuerzo invitándolo a cenar a un lugar decente."—Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—"¡Me gusta esa idea! Hacía tiempo que eh estado planeando una cita con él. Pero, nunca logré encontrar un lugar que se merezca. ¿Por casualidad no sabrás de algún lugar que no sirvan basura congelada?"

—" _Ja_ , te recomiendo el _Aizawa_. Los Wilde van a buscar las sobras de ese restaurante a menudo cuando no estoy de ánimo como para cocinar, o simplemente no tenemos dinero. Y déjame decirte que son exquisitas."—Esa nueva cocinera sí que sabe hacer su maldito trabajo. Si no fuera por ella, quien sabe que porquería estaríamos comiendo día a día.

—"Lo tendré en cuenta araña. Y déjame darte las gracias una vez más, en nombre de todas nosotras. Estamos agradecidas de que tú y tu amiga se tomen las molestias de hacernos estos pequeños favores. No todos los días se pueden encontrar socias que sirvan de intermediarias."

—"No tienes por qué darnos las gracias, Mako. Sabes que para mí es un placer el ayudar a una amiga. En especial a una pequeña sabandija desvergonzada como tú."

—"Ay, pero qué cosas tan bonitas dices..."—Comentó avergonzada, ruborizándose ligeramente.

—"Eso sí, te pediré que por favor traten de no malgastar todo el dinero a la primera, ¿vale? No quiero visitar de manera continua a Cucaracha. Sabes que el verlo hace que me den ganas de arrancarme el pelaje."

—"Tranquila, arañita, te prometo que no malgastaremos el dinero. Después de todo, aún tenemos que co-"

Silencio absoluto. Y no fue la única, absolutamente todo el grupo guardó silencio, alzando la oreja y dejando que el sonido del agua chocando contra la costa fuera el único que hablara, advirtiéndonos de un potencial peligro.

Algo no andaba bien, en lo absoluto. No era normal que ella hiciese eso, y menos que cambiara su semblante alegre y travieso sin razón aparente. El silencio en ese pequeño tramo de la costa era abrumador, todas estaban observando hacia direcciones distintas, girando sus cuellos cuales pollos nerviosos, tratando de adivinar la dirección de donde provenía ese algo que simplemente no se encontraba allí.

Algo inquieta, traté de agudizar mis oídos lo más que pude, guardando silencio y tratando de concentrarme para escuchar algún ruido que estuviese fuera de lo normal. Debo remarcar que el chico también estaba intranquilo, tan confundido como yo.

—"Tara…"—

—"¿Qué ocurre?"—Pregunté preocupada. Volteé a mirarlo y tenía su pañoleta cubriendo su rostro, cargando en sus manos esa enorme llave.  
Con un ademán con su cabeza, me señaló un poste de cableado eléctrico, no muy alejado de nosotros, pero lo suficientemente alejado como para pasar desapercibido.  
Juro que al levantar la vista, la sangre casi se me congela hasta los pelos de mi cuerpo estaban erizados por la tensión que tenía; en la cima, casi imperceptible para cualquier ser humano o liminal, escondida entre las cajas de fusibles, una pequeña luz roja parpadeante se mofaba de nosotros, casi como si fuera un pequeño verdugo, expectante y ansioso ante el ademán necesario para cortarnos la cabeza.

Dicha luz, roja cual coagulo de sangre, era una puta cámara de seguridad.

—" _Scheisse..._ "— ¡¿Por qué mierda no la noté antes?!

¿Les ha pasado que cuando piensan que las cosas no podrían ponerse peor, ya que el destino es una perra frígida que gusta de jugar con los sueños de los niños, todo se jode aún más de lo que ya estaba? Pues ese pensamiento me inundó el cerebro. Desde nuestra llegada, ninguno de nosotros había sido capaz de notar dicho aparato electrónico. Dado que, esforzando un poco la vista, pudo apreciar que su camuflaje era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad. Pegado a un panel eléctrico y con cables a su alrededor, y de considerable tamaño, no era muy fácil de divisar, y menos para nosotras, un par de niñas parlanchinas que no son precavidas a la hora de hacer reconocimiento en el campo. Si estuviera en una guerra, hacía tiempo que me hubiese muerto sin siquiera entrar en combate.

—" _¡Hijueputa, nos cayeron!"—_ Exclamó la única sirena latinoamericana. Se encontraba exaltada, al igual que muchas otras, y quien, en menos de un segundo, pasó de estar hablando tranquilamente con mi compañero de monocromáticos cabellos, a estar alejándose lo más rápido posible de la costa junto a sus amigas. _'¡Vuelvan aquí, cobardes!'_ hubiese exclamado yo en tono de broma si hubiesen sido otras las circunstancias. _  
_¿Era necesario preguntar por qué se alejaban tan rápido? Por supuesto que no, sólo dos cosas me fueron necesarias como para darme cuenta de que todo se había ido al diablo de forma rápida: el ver al clan de sirenas tomar sus pertenencias y huir, y el sonido de múltiples sirenas de coches patrulla acercándose a nuestra posición.

La policía estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Y no únicamente patrullas; a lo lejos, podían divisarse barcos de la guardia costera, acercándose.

En ese momento, en el que mi mente quedó el blanco al oír los 'gritos' del enemigo, llegaron a mi cerebro algunos pensamientos de posiblemente menor importancia. Eran algunos relatos antiguos de Mako y compañía, en los que tanto ella como el resto de su familia habían llegado a la conclusión de que las autoridades locales estaban detrás de ellas. No estaba sorprendida, estaba asustada; era obvio que los dueños de este embarcadero habían llamado a las autoridades a por nuestras cabezas.

O mucho peor, a Smith y a su maldita banda de soldados lamebotas.

— _"¡Tara, lárgate de aquí!"—_ Me había perdido en mis pensamientos, todo se había ido a la mierda de forma tan rápida que me costaba reaccionar de forma rápida. Ese grito retumbaba en mi cabeza. Seguramente era Mako, quien huía hacia mar abierto, esperando pender a los oficiales que iban tras su clan por medio de barcos.

Observé cómo Max desenfundaba la única defensa con la que dependíamos en ese momento: esa maldita pistola a dardos. Iba a detenerlo, recordándole cuan ridículo y estúpidamente vergonzoso sería el hacerle frente a las autoridades con una pistola de juguete como esa. Pero no, su verdadero motivo no era quedarse ahí, de pie y esperando a que las autoridades vinieran y demostrarle al mundo que es más estúpido de lo que aparenta, sino que levantó la vista hacia arriba y apuntó directamente hacia la cámara, con claras intenciones de querer eliminarla al menos.

Lo detuve, arrebatándole el arma de las manos.

Me observó incrédulo, casi asustado, seguramente pensado que mis intenciones eran luchar mano a mano, como si de éste se tratara de algún ritual de Sparassus con motivos más religiosos, culturales o alguna mierda por el estilo.  
La verdad es que no, estaba más que aterrada por la situación y las sirenas policiacas cada vez más cerca no me ayudaban en nada. El destruir solo la cámara no iba a ayudarnos en nada, la _cagada_ ya estaba hecha y el eliminarla no sería de ayuda. Desperdiciar munición sería estúpido.

Y si vamos a ser estúpidos, hay que hacerlo bien.

Le arrebaté esa dichosa llave de plomería, me movilicé rápidamente hasta estar cerca del poste eléctrico y la arrojé contra el panel.

Situaciones desesperadas ameritan medidas desesperadas.

Los chispazos y pequeñas explosiones me dieron a entender que había dado en el blanco. No sólo había inhabilitado de manera permanente dicho aparato electrónico que nos dejó muy mal parados, sino que también tuve la suerte de hacer explotar la caja de fusibles, ocasionando un apagón total en toda el área. O al menos en lo que cubre la zona del puerto.  
Eso podía hacernos ganar tiempo para huir, y no lo desaprovecharía. La diosa Tique me sonreía luego de algunos meses de abandono.

Sin dilación, comenzamos a correr rumbo al subterráneo nuevamente, esta vez, descartando el uso de toda fuente de luz artificial para evitar ser detectados y usando únicamente mi visión nocturna como nuestro único guía en tan estrechos y oscuros pasadizos.  
El chico, al no poder ver en la oscuridad y sin nada que le guiase, no tuvo de otra más que viajar sobre mi tórax abrazado a mi cintura. No me molestaba en lo absoluto, pero a la velocidad que iba, y los contantes traqueteos de mis patas, no hacían de este uno de nuestros viajes más agradables. Sin mencionar que ese estresante sonido proveniente de la sirenas policiacas era cada vez más potente. Creo que eran unas tres o cuatro patrullas.

Este tipo de situaciones, en las que el peligro estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, esperando por nosotros para golpearnos en la cara, hacían que no extrañase para nada nuestra antigua vida en Argentina, y muchísimo menos hacia que extrañase Sparassus; porque el esconderme en las montañas escapando de la ley era algo de todos los días. Podría decirse que siempre estuve condenada a esto, a este estilo de vida, solo por nacer en una familia con ideologías distintas al resto.

...

Je, me resulta gracioso, los judíos escapaban de los Nazis por los mismos motivos. Me resulta chistoso y extremadamente cruel el ver cómo ahora se revierten los papeles. ¿Así se sentían? ¿Con la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas y con ansias de llorar, esperando que el terror se alejara lo más pronto posible? Es triste pensar en ello, no solamente por saber que de esta forma murieron muchas personas inocentes, sino que era porque yo también sentía la necesidad de acurrucarme en un rincón, escondiéndome permanentemente, ocultándome de aquellos que me aborrecen y esperando algún milagro que sabía de ante mano que no llegaría nunca, envenenándome la mente con falsas esperanzas, escribiendo mis pensamientos y buenos deseos en un diario insignificante, como si ello hiciese la diferencia en ese momento.

Debo confesarlo, siempre me gustó el diario de Ana Frank, por terriblemente contradictorio que eso pudiese sonar. Cuando por fin pude leerlo en Argentina, el sentimiento de la empatía fue casi instantáneo. Me sentí terriblemente identificada con ella al leer su historia y la relación que tenía con su hermana mayor, Margot. Pero claro, el sentimiento de culpa también fue súbito; al ser consciente de que mis antepasados eran en parte, cómplices de las atrocidades de esa época tan lúgubre que la humanidad tuvo que pasar.

Creo que las desgracias también son parte del apellido Feuersturm.

Antes, véase unos años antes de conocer a este dúo, el pasar por estos giros inesperados del destino, me eran cosas rutinarias; las aceptaba casi sin quejas porque eso me habían adoctrinado desde pequeña; huir sin dilación alguna y haciendo lo que fuera necesario.  
Lo que hacían estas cosas más tolerables ahora, y me daban un motivo aparte de mi propia seguridad, era la compañía. Porque siempre podría contar con una mano extendida de parte de este chico y su peculiar hermana. Y me daban una motivación autentica para regresar a casa, el verlos nuevamente.  
Si estoy con ellos, no me importaría ir hasta el fin del mundo y huir cuanto fuera necesario. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo duraría esto? El esconderme constantemente para poder _'vivir'_ mejor. Hipotéticamente, si a esto que tenemos se lo podría llamar vida. No lo era, pero habíamos adoptado ese estilo por nuestra cuenta y no podíamos quejarnos ahora.  
Después de todo, yo los arrastré a este lado del mundo por un deseo egoísta.

En el mundo criminal, ese hoyo negro de la sociedad en el cual nací sin siquiera querer ser parte de él en primer lugar, y del cual me esforzaba para salir, haces lo que mejor sabes hacer y esperas lo mejor. Como si de la nada saliera un _Deus ex Machina_ a mejorarte las cosas, a sabiendas de los pecados que cometiste y teniendo una vida entera llena de errores.  
Se cosecha lo que se siembra, ¿verdad? Es probable que alguien como yo, no se merezca el tener una mejor vida.

Por más tranquila que me pueda ver en esos momentos, en los que los gritos de la policía y sus pisadas al seguirnos eran cada vez menos audibles, debo aclararlo aquí, para que nadie más dude al respeto: tengo miedo. A pesar de mi edad y mi actitud, aún sigo siendo esa niñita que desea nuevamente correr a los brazos de su madre, desconectándose de la realidad que la aflige en silencio, su realidad. No cambié nada desde que llegué al Mercosur y sobreviví sola por meses, oculta en un galpón abandonado. Mi personalidad no tuvo cambio alguno desde aquella vez en los Andes, luego de enfrentarme a los pumas y sobrevivido al frio mortal.

Sigo siendo débil. Continúo siendo aquella niña debilucha que no podía mantenerse en pie en el fango bajo la lluvia, mientras mi hermana me observaba, disintiendo con la cabeza.

Sigo siendo un fracaso.

Pero, creo que lo que más me afecta y me duele en mi alma, a lo que realmente tengo terror, es ver a aquellos que quiero esforzándose por mi bienestar, involucrándose y metiendo las manos en la mierda por mí, ensuciándose. ¿Y cómo les agradezco su amor y cordialidad? Los llevo a peligros de los cuales jamás sabremos con certeza si saldremos vivos.

El día que a este chico, o a su hermana o a quien sea, le pase algo por mí culpa, dudo mucho que me lo perdone. Sólo puedo esperar a que nada de eso ocurra, seguir hacia adelante y tratar de no pensar en lo que ya vivimos, el pasado siempre me distrae del ahora.

Y creo que fue por eso que apenas si logré esquivar una bala proveniente de la policía. Y yo que pensaba que las autoridades no podían dispararnos a nosotros los liminales.

 _ **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

El perder a los oficiales de policía por los acueductos subterráneos no fue una tarea difícil. Usé a mi favor el poco conocimiento que poseían sobre esa red de túneles, aprovechando la oscuridad y dejando marcas de garras en otros senderos para lograr confundirlos, aprovechando cada segundo para poder continuar con nuestro viaje y poder alejarnos lo más rápido posible. Nuestra persecución había sido de unos veinte minutos, tiempo que usé para tratar de acercarme a uno de los senderos más usados por mí y que me llevaría directamente a una de las tantas estaciones de trenes de carga en Japón.  
A pesar de ese pequeño susto que tuvimos, mi meta de llegar a Okutama seguía vigente en mi cabeza. Pero debía admitir que lo que dijo Mako, al momento de comentarle mis planes, era completamente cierto; acercarse a una de nosotras, una araña peluda que podría ser realmente peligrosa, no era algo muy prudente que digamos. Mis intenciones para con ella, por increíble que parezcan, eran buenas; solamente era mera curiosidad y hacerle algún tipo de daño no entraba en mis planes.

En uno de mis tantos viajes a los distintos puntos del país, me colé en un tren carguero que tenía salida desde Tokio y que tenía como destino el distrito de Nishitama. Hacía unos meses aproximadamente, había descubierto de que me era posible viajar a otros distritos si usaba las líneas de carga a altas horas de la noche, donde si bien los guardias estaban más alertas, la posibilidad de que me vieran claramente disminuía considerablemente.  
Nishitamaestaba ubicado al oeste de la capital, compuesta por tres pueblos pequeños y una villa, por lo que gran parte del distrito eran frondosos bosques y montañas. Aquello parecía ser el lugar perfecto para aquellos que buscaban alejarse del bullicio de la gran ciudad, y que únicamente querían algo de paz y tranquilidad.

Pero claro, también podía ser el escondite perfecto para liminales que sólo buscaban tranquilidad. Es una lástima que no estuviera ahí por unas merecidas vacaciones.

Hacía tiempo que la búsqueda en los alcantarillados de la capital estaba siendo considerada como un fracaso rotundo por su servidora, y la única utilidad que tenían era para pasearme de un tramo a otro de la ciudad y los alrededores, y en muy pocas ocasiones me dedicaba hacer patrullaje. Por lo que me vi en la obligación de tomar el valor necesario y salir de mi zona de confort, recorriendo otras zonas del país, no sin antes asegurarme de poner algunos ojos extra vigilando algunas regiones aledañas, ahorrándome así mucho trabajo adicional.  
El pequeño y tranquilo bosque de Okutama hacía tiempo que estaba en mi mira; alejado de los grandes grupos de gente, bosques frondosos y bellas montañas. El exilio perfecto para evitar el contacto con los humanos. A mi parecer, era una posibilidad muy grande que María se pudiese encontrar ahí. No me tomó mucho tiempo el armarme de valor y arriesgarme a explorar.

Si mal no recuerdo, fue un jueves por la noche, casi llegando a la media noche. El cielo estaba completamente ajeno de nubes negras que presagiaran fuertes tormentas y la humedad en el aire no me favorecía en nada debido a mi espeso pelaje. Hacia minutos que había descendido del vagón de carga y ya me encontraba caminando por los oscuros caminos montañosos de Okutama. Pero llegar al terreno montañoso de Kawanoriyama no fue una tarea tan sencilla como yo esperaba. A causa de que el tren no tiene parada en este distrito, no tuve de otra más que arrojarme del mismo… mientras aún se encontraba en movimiento. Todo ello para después correr alrededor de una hora y media desde mi punto de aterrizaje hasta el centro del bosque. No iba a caminar y arriesgarme a que un transeúnte me viera, no estaba tan loca.

Cuando ya por fin me había alejado lo suficiente del pueblo, tomé rumbo por un pequeño trecho que llevaba a una bella cascada, donde la humedad de esa noche dejaba de ser pesada y molesta, y pasaba a ser fresca y relajante. Me di el lujo de parar a descansar un momento y, porque no, beber de un poco de ese diáfano manantial que mi seca garganta me exigía probar.

Metí mis manos en la fría agua que bajaba desde las montañas. Como era de esperarse, el agua era excelente, fresca y pura.  
Mi descanso se hubiese quedado así, como un simple relajo antes de continuar con mi desesperante búsqueda, si no fuese por algunos pequeños quejidos que eran perfectamente audibles y que no provenían de muy lejos. Me estaba muriendo, eran más de la una de la madrugada, tirando a eso de las dos, y la falta de sueño comenzaba a afectarme, no había sido una buena idea el ir tan tarde.

Mi cansancio era tal que hasta había considerado el encontrar la cueva más remota que hubiese y pasar la noche ahí, para madrugar y tomar le primer tren que me llevase de regreso a mi hogar. Pero mi curiosidad siempre daba un paso delante de mi cansancio, así que resignada tuve que caminar algunos metros tratando de moverme lo más lento posible para no alertar a lo que fuese que estuviera provocando esos sonidos.

Caminando unos cinco minutos, llegué a un pequeño río que más adelante desembocaba en una cascada más grande que en la que yo me encontraba. Desde la cima de dicha catarata, detuve mi caminata, escondida entre la maleza y observando hacia donde el agua caía.

Ahí, iluminada por la luz el astro lunar, estaba ella, la primera Arachne que tenía el lujo de observar de cerca desde mi partida de Sparassus. Se encontraba de pie, sudando de manera considerable y propinándole golpes fuertes y certeros a algo que se asemejaba mucho a un saco de boxeo.

Cuando yo era pequeña tenía prohibido el interactuar con cualquiera que no fuesen mi hermana mayor o mi madre. Mi progenitora, en medida para que no me sintiera tan sola y dejara de insistir del visitar pueblos cercanos por mi seguridad, insistía constantemente en que recurriera a los amigos imaginarios o a disque muñecos de peluche que ella misma confeccionaba con animales disecados que anteriormente eran cazados para la cena.

Los motivos del porque no quería que me expusiera ante otras Arachnes eran más que convincentes, por lo que no solía reprochar con constante frecuencia. Pero a esa edad, y rodeado de la negatividad de María, mi orgullo ya comenzaba a florecer y no tardé en darme cuenta de que el tener amigos invisibles era algo vergonzoso y ridículo. De esa manera, me veía obligada a buscar múltiples tareas o actividades para mantener mi cabeza ocupada y no aburrirme. La cocina era una de esas actividades que me mantenía ocupada por horas. Tenía siete años después de todo.

Al ver a esa chica frente a mí, quien parecía seguir un estricto programa de entrenamiento por lo que pude suponer, había despertado en mí ese inocente deseo que tenía desde pequeña de interactuar con alguien más de mi especie. ¡Era la primera peluda que veía en mi vida que no compartía mi sangre! Por lo que estoy segura, y hasta podría apostar, que no sonara nada extraño el que haya comenzado a dar algunos pasos en su dirección de forma inconsciente, pasando por unos arbustos y rozándolos de manera accidental, llamando la atención de la araña, quien dejó de golpear el improvisado saco y se puso en alerta, desenfundando un enorme cuchillo de caza estilo Bowie que tenía escondido en una de sus patas.

El darme a conocer en ese preciso momento, importa un bledo si sólo fuera para hablar un poco, hubiera sido lo más estúpido que a alguien se le hubiese ocurrido. El cómo comenzaba a rotar en su propio eje, en constante alerta ante cualquier movimiento extraño, me dio a entender que socializar con ella no era precisamente lo más prudente.

Su reaccionar me fue evidencia suficiente para darme cuenta de que si llegaba a acercarme a saludarla, posiblemente me _fajaría_ de inmediato con ese chuchillo. Y mis deseos de una vida próspera y una muerte hermosa ya estaban más que claros como para adelantarme. Además, no tenía siquiera ni una miserable moneda como para que Caronte me guie por uno de los cinco ríos del Inframundo, por lo que no tuve de otra más que mantenerme al margen y retirarme. Fui lo más precavida posible para que no notase mi presencia y no fuese detrás de mi peludo trasero.

Esa noche, fue la primera de tantas en las que visitaría el pueblo de Okutama con la idea de observar desde la lejanía a esa chica, estudiando su actitud, con la esperanza de poder comunicarme con ella algún día.

Y exactamente tres meses después, en plena noche de jueves, y luego de estar soportando las quejas de un inquieto adolescente que no dejaba de preguntar _'¿Ya llegamos?'_ como si fuese un disco en mal estado, la historia volvía a repetirse una vez más. Esta torpe y testaruda araña, armada con una pistola a dardos (guardamos un minuto de silencio por nuestra quería llave caída en combate), volvía a adentrarse en el bosque de Kawanoriyama dispuesta a espiar, cual adolescente obsesiva con su _senpai,_ a aquella chica de pelaje color miel.

Si bien no me molestaba en lo absoluto el que el haya decidió acompañarme (fácilmente pudo regresar por su cuenta a casa), había algunos factores que seguían molestándome; como sus constantes quejas, producto de su mal humor al no poder dormir bien, la compañía de mi fiel lacayo de oscuros cabellos me bastaba como para no aburrirme demasiado mientras nuestra curiosa amiga seguía su línea de ejercicios.

Nota mental: realmente debo considerar el comenzar mi propia línea de ejercicios, comienzo a ganar más peso del que ya tengo y mi estómago se ve un poco más grande.

—"¿Cómo crees que obtuvo esas cicatrices? Estoy segura de que fueron producto de feroces enfrentamientos." —Comencé a divagar cual niña idolatrando a su heroína.

—"Quizás…"—Contesto, no muy animado que digamos.

—"¿Todo en orden?" —Indagué, moviendo algunas hojas del arbusto que utilizábamos para escondernos.

—"No, no dormí muy bien que digamos."

—"¿Los aullidos de esas ninfómanas no te permitieron conciliar el sueño apropiadamente?"

—"Esas dos estuvieron bebiendo y riendo toda la puta noche y no me dejaron dormir." —Replicó, frustrado y con la cabeza gacha. Se acurrucó en su lugar, frotando su cara contra mi pelaje.—"No puedo esperar a llegar a casa y descansar…"

Ante la posibilidad de dormirse y de que comenzase a roncar, dejando nuestra posición servida en bandeja de plata ante la araña, le di algunos golpes en la cabeza.

— "Oh, vamos, no seas llorón, apenas si pasan de las once."

—"No todos tenemos el privilegio de dormir hasta la hora que se nos da la puta gana, _Peluche_. Mientras que tú te divertías con quien sabe quién, _garchando_ como coneja, yo tuve que soportar los griteríos de Emy y las insoportables risotadas de la doctora Redguard."—Volvió a replicar, sonando un poco más molesto.

A pesar de ese tono altanero para decir las cosas, el cual no era mucho de mi agrado, comprendía perfectamente el porqué de su mal humor.

Y rememorando algunas de nuestras charlas anteriores, dudo mucho que la falta de sueño sea su único motivo.

En lugar de burlarme de él, porque me encanta hacerlo, me molesté simplemente en dar un pequeño suspiro, sonreír y acariciar su cabello, revoloteándolo y dejándolo desprolijo.

—"Ya, ya, que me despeinas…"—Contestó lanzando alguna que otra risa simpática.

—"Puedes apoyarte en mis patas y descansar si eso deseas. En caso de una emergencia, mis gritos te harán saber si ya me encuentro a salvo."—Volví mi vista al frente.

—"Nah, está bien. Creo que puedo soportar un poco más."—Volvió a recostar su cabeza sobre mis patas, restregando la misma contra mi pelaje, seguramente disfrutando de la suavidad del mismo. —"Oye, además de tenerme como rehén en medio de la nada, jugando a los espías, ¿cuál es el plan? ¿Quedarnos acá y espiarla como si fuéramos la _Orquesta Roja_ o qué?"

De todas las mierdas que pudo referenciar, tuvo que elegir a esos asquerosos comunistas.

—"Pues, no realmente. Usualmente suelo quedarme aquí hasta las tres de la mañana, horario en que guarda sus cosas y se marcha."

—"¿Y tienes idea hacia dónde va?"

—"Nop."

—"¿Sabes siquiera su nombre?"

—"No. Como dicen ustedes; nunca tuve los ' _huevos'_ suficientes como para acercármele. Quiero esperar al momento justo."

—"¿Qué? ¿Esperas una invitación o algo así? En todo este tiempo, en lugar de estar escondida como una rata, pudis-"—Un par de gritos nos hicieron ponernos alertas ante lo que fuese. La arácnida, empapada en sudor, había detenido sus golpes, no porque estuviese cansada, sino porque uno de los tantos puñetazos a dicho costal provocó que el mismo saliera volando, partiéndose a la mitad y dejando que todo su relleno se desperdigara por el césped.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, con las quijadas que casi tocan el suelo y admirando con pavor la fuerza de la mujer. Ni yo podría hacerle eso a un maldito costal de papas. Y eso que la rubia es muy buen entrenamiento —"Bueno, ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo, luego de ver a la hija de Rocky Balboa en acción, es razonable por qué nunca la saludaste."—No vi su rostro, mantuve mi vista fija siempre hacia adelante, pero pude intuir en que estaba impresionado. Y sonaba tan impresionado como yo.

—"Su fuerza es de admirar, pero eso no es suficiente como para hacerme cambiar de opinión."

—"Eso dices ahora, pero no creo que pienses lo mismo cuando su puño esté en tu cara."

—"No me provoques enano, o te daré de ofrenda para que no me mate."—Mi vista, por más que se deleitaba con tamaño espectáculo proporcionado por esa guerrera, no podía fijarse en otra cosa más que en las cicatrices en su cuerpo y armando algunas hipótesis sobre cuáles eran los orígenes de las mismas, sólo por diversión. Y por cada nueva suposición, me emocionaba aún más. ¿Y si era una soldado de Sparassus? ¿Si pertenecía a ese escudaron de seguridad del que se habla tanto? ¿Y si era un nuevo miembro de MON? Esa podría ser una realidad muy plausible. Aunque, Ricitos de Oro me aclaró en más de una oportunidad que Smith no había reclutado algún nuevo miembro, y que esa teoría conspirativa que inventé de que Smith trabajaba desde las sombras, organizando un escuadrón clandestino, no era más que palabrería ridícula.

Pero podría ser una posibilidad, ¿no? Es decir, estamos hablando de Kuroko Smith; esa vieja loca sería capaz de encarcelar a su madre para hacer valer la ley.  
Pero no iba a cuestionar sus métodos, yo no soy la más indicada para criticar a alguien.

Un pequeño ruido distrajo mi atención, era el sonido de las hojas del arbusto en donde nos ocultábamos. Max había comenzado a arrancarlas y a romperlas una por una, señal de que lentamente comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Yo también comenzaba a perderla.

—"¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Me pones…"—Tomó una pequeña ramita, partiéndola a la mitad. —"…nerviosa."

Este escuincle hará que me dé un ataque. Romper una insignificante ramita no era la gran cosa, si fuesen otras las circunstancias ni me molestaría en siquiera nombrarlas. Pero había una maldita Tarántula frente a nosotros, alguien que de por si tiene los sentidos muy agudos. El más mínimo ruido podría jodernos.

Suplicándole con la mirada que se detuviese, este de mala gana accedió. Hacia minutos de que había dejado de prestarle atención a la araña, como quien ve jugar a un niño en la calle y lo deja pasar como si nada, para solo dedicarse a juguetear con la vegetación, esperando el momento para que partiéramos a casa.

—" _Che_ , Tara..."—Se ganó mi atención, por más que no la merezca. Se me dislocará el cuello de tanto girarlo. —"¿Estás segura que continuar con esto?"

—"¿Qué? ¿Te preocupa ella que te vea y te desfigure el rostro, _Knirps?_ Si es eso, no te preocupes enano; me partirá las piernas y me arrancará la cabeza antes de que siquiera piense tocarte un pelo. Prefiero a que ella me mate primero antes de tener que vérmelas con tu hermana. _"_

—"Puedo soportar unos moretones o un brazo menos, gracias. Pero mi preocupación, desde hace tres meses, va dirigida a algo más importante; te estás exponiendo demasiado, _Peluche_. Por casi tres años, hemos trabajado muy duro para mantenerte al margen y que nadie además de nosotros sepa de tu existencia.

Pero para cumplir con ello hemos tenido que hacer muchas excepciones; Cucaracha, aunque lo odiamos a muerte, nos da un ingreso extra a nosotros, por más que aún nos sea insuficiente como para vivir bien. Mako y las demás fueron un caso aparte, ellas son de mucha ayuda buscando en distintas costas del país, excelentes aliadas. Hemos rotos muchas reglas, tanto cívicas como las que nosotros mismos nos hemos implementado como para buscar a tu hermana mayor."

—"Y han hecho un trabajo extraordinario, chico."—Extendí mi brazo hasta que estuviese a su altura, dándole unas ligeras palmaditas en su mejilla.—"Jamás seré capaz de pagarles todo lo que han hecho por mí."

—"No tienes que agradecernos por eso."—Sin querer parecer un desagradecido, quitó mi mano de su cara lentamente, pero manteniéndola sujeta a la suya. —"Pero dime una cosa, si un día de estos, si llegases a hablarle, ¿qué garantía tenemos que no te pase algo malo? O peor aún, ¿qué pasa si ella te delata ante los del Programa? A mí, en lo personal, me gustaría saber qué es eso que te deja tan tranquila..."

Y he ahí la verdadera razón de su mal humor y del aparente aburrimiento que sentía, todo era a raíz de mi decisión de tratar en entablar conversación con esa desconocida.

Era una meta que tenía preocupado a ambos.

En esos tres meses, las únicas criaturas vivientes que sabían de mis intenciones eran los hermanos Wilde, y recientemente Mako se había unido a esa lista. Y entre todos habían llegado a la misma conclusión casi de inmediato: mi plan, por más inocente que fuera, era muy arriesgado. Ya habíamos hecho un excelente trabajo escondiéndonos y pasando desapercibidos ante las autoridades como los bandidos de poca monta que éramos, como para joderla por un capricho de mi parte.

—"Mira..."—Continuó, soltando mi mano. —"Me parece fantástico el que quieras hacer amistad con alguien que posiblemente te entienda mejor que nosotros, enserio me parece maravilloso y me hace muy feliz el verte ten entusiasmada con ello."—Volvió su mirada al frente, hacia la arachne pelinegra, quien se encontraba tomando un poco de agua.—"Pero, es ese mismo entusiasmo por el que estamos preocupados."

—"Vamos, no es para tanto."

Su miraba de '¿Me estas jodiendo?' caso provoca que me riese.

—"Cuando saliste en tu noche de menarquía, estabas tan confiada de ti misma que permitiste que esa misma confianza te cegara. No tomaste muy en cuenta los peligros que ir a la cordillera podría ameritar, y esta es la prueba de ello."—Pasó su dedo pulgar por a quitina rota, que con el uso constante a lo largo de los años había formado pequeños bordes aserrados, como dientes.—"¿Recuerdas qué pasó cuando llegaste y te encontramos cubierta de sangre, con heridas múltiples?"

—"¡Ja! Cómo olvidarlo. Emy estaba tan histérica que pareciese que en cualquier momento le explotaría la cabeza."

—"Si lo sé, fue divertido el verla _putear_ tanto por tres días seguidos mientras te reías, y al hacerlo, te regañaba más."

—"Y no me olvido de ti, _Kleineteuffel._ Al verme entrar por la puerta, te desmayaste por casi seis horas. Y al despertar, comenzaste a llorar como una niña."

—"Pues en mi defensa, garrapata anaranjada, era pequeño y estaba muy preocupado por ti. ¡Sangrabas por todos lados, maldita sea!"

—"Si, ¿pero llorar por media hora? Eso es mucho para alguien de casi trece años."—Si hay algo que me fascina de sobremanera al momento de molestarlo, es cuando comienza a gritar a vociferar insultos.  
Pero por más que me hubiese gustado pelear y partirle su mandarina en gajos por enésima vez, no era el mejor momento. Por lo que, antes de que decidiera abrir la bocata y delatarnos de manera inconsciente, lo callé cubriendo su boca con mis manos.

La arachne presentía que algo no andaba bien. Constantemente guiaba su vista hacia todos lados, deteniéndose en nuestra dirección en más de una ocasión, poniéndome la piel de arpía de corral. Estaba comenzando a sospechar.  
Ahorrándome un posible ataque al corazón, sujeté fuertemente a mi compañero y juntos nos arrastramos lentamente marcha atrás, procurando escondernos entre la maleza, pero manteniendo la vista en su lugar de entrenamiento.  
Esperamos unos segundos para que se calmasen las aguas, tiempo en que nuestra respiración se agitó un poco, haciendo que sudáramos la gota gorda por los nervios. Fueron segundos de pesadilla.

—"¿N-nos vio?"—Preguntó un tanto nervioso.

—" _Nein_ , creo que no."

—"Qué bueno..."—Su voz comenzaba normalizarse. —"¿Recuerdas lo ocurrido en Lanús? Desde ese día prometimos cuidarnos los unos a los otros a como dé lugar."

Ah, ¿cómo olvidar al _'Día D'_? Si constantemente lo mencionan en sus sermones cuando me porto mal. Ese fue el nombre que yo misma había asignado a la fecha en el que el Programa Intercultural de Extraespecies dio comienzo en gran parte del globo, en el que los liminales fueron mostrados ante el mundo. Y la misma fecha en la que en nuestras vidas se fueron al caño. El desastre literalmente tocaba de manera constante nuestra puerta. Esos días fueron los causantes de mi disgusto a los espacios pequeños.

—"Mira, _Knirps_ , ¿Esta es la tercera o cuarta vez que hablamos de esto? ¿O acaso será la decimotercera? No lo sé, ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces hemos tenido esta misma discusión, y puedo apostarte lo que quieras a que no soy la única que está harta de repetir siempre lo mismo"—Sinceramente ya estaba harta de tener esta misma reyerta verbal una y otra, y otra vez. Parecíamos pericos retrasados.

Pegué una ojeada a la peluda. Ella había vuelto a sus actividades regulares, realizando una pequeña rutina de levantamiento de pesas. Seguíamos a salvo de momento. —"Agradezco de corazón todo lo que ustedes han hecho por mí, de verdad, los adoro por ello y estoy segura de que jamás seré capaz de retribuirles todo ello... Pero tienen que entender que esto es algo muy importante para mí. Se trata de mi primer contacto con alguna liminal de mi especie en años, la primera peluda que conozco en mi vida si no contamos a mi familia.

Puede que no sea más que un simple capricho de hablar con alguien más además de ustedes, y es muy posible que suene como si lo que ustedes han hecho por mí y sus constantes preocupaciones no tuvieran ningún valor. Pero déjame decirte, y métetelo bien en la cabeza."—Le di unos golpecitos en la sien, para rearmar lo que decía. —"No es así. Tengo en mente todas y cada una de las palabras que ustedes me dicen cuando salgo de casa, con los pelos de punta de solo pensar que tal vez no vuelva, que jamás pueda volver a verlos. Pero confían en mí, tienen fe en que volveré luego de verme cruzar el umbral de la ventana y salir a la ciudad ¿Y sabes por qué es eso?"

No dio respuesta a ello, no era necesario que lo hiciese de todas formas, se respondía por sí sola.

—"Porque tanto tú como tu hermana saben perfectamente que movería cielo y tierra antes de que me encarcelaran de nuevo. No podría permitir el dejarlos al descubierto de nuevo."

Iba a refutar lo que dije, y como era mi costumbre, no se lo permití. Posé mi dedo índice sobre la comisura de sus labios, callándolo.

—"Sé que nuestra violenta naturaleza ante desconocidos nos ha dado una terrible fama, y que por su temperamento, ha demostrado no ser la más amigable si la comparamos con nuestras amigas del puerto. Carajo, incluso Cucaracha parece ser más simpático. Pero, si ustedes tienen confianza en que volveré a casa cada vez que salgo por las mañanas, me encantaría que tuviesen fe en creer que volveré intacta luego de mi pequeño encuentro con ella.

Ya no soy la misma niña de aquellos días. Aquella que por meses lloraba la pérdida de una insignificante garra, por los constantes dolores musculares y por las numerosas suturas alrededor de mi cuerpo. Ya soy mayor, o al menos estoy en camino de convertirme en una adulta, por lo que puedo tomar mis propias decisiones..."—Traté de sonar lo más segura de misma que fuera posible ¿Me creía algo de lo que decía? Pues, no mucho, estaba aterrada a decir verdad. Odio las mentiras, tanto darlas como recibirlas. Pero si el mentirle serviría para dejarme en paz y tranquilizarlo, pues no hay de otra, una mentirita piadosa no mata nadie, ¿cierto?

La preocupación de ambos hermanos tal vez podría sonar un tanto exagerada para terceros, pero que nadie se atreva a decir que no se tomaban enserio su trabajo como mis 'hospedadores'.

—"Puede que esté sonando algo dura, y lo siento. Yo creo ciegamente en la palabra de ustedes, de que velarán por mi seguridad y demás... Pero me gustaría que ustedes puedan creer en la mía y respetar esta decisión importante que quiero dar. Sobre todo tú, maldito terco."

Quité mi mano de su boca, permitiéndole que esta vez argumentara lo que quisiese. Recosté mi pesado cuerpo sobre el césped, deje caer mis brazos sobre su pecho y usé su cabeza como reposera para mi barbilla, dándome el lujo descansar un poco y relajarme.  
Puede que el hablar y discutir de este tipo de cosas con el pudiese sonar inútil. Era mi maldita decisión y no necesitaba del apoyo de nadie para actuar por cuenta propia. Eso pudiese pensar si no me importase lo que ellos pensaran. Pero, para mí, el tener el apoyo de tus amigos, era algo importante, y sinceramente, me motivaría aún más a no echarme para atrás en éste y en cualquier decisión que tomase.

El suspiró con desgano, seguramente dándose por vencido.

—"Sos más obstinada que la tía Luz… ¿Lo sabías?"—Dejé que una pequeña risa se me escapara. Era la respuesta que francamente necesitaba.

—"Lo sé..."

Una vez más, punto para Sparassus.

Nuestra pequeña discusión por fin había llegado a su fin, sin más miradas de descontento ni regaños de parte del adolescente. El quedarnos aquí unos cuantos minutos sería lo más sensato para cumplir con mi meta semanal. Además, creo que dormir temprano no me vendría mal, he estado durmiendo muy mal últimamente, producto de mis constantes movidas nocturnas.

Me quedé así por algunos minutos, apoyada sobre el cuerpo de mi compañero, dejando que el aire fresco de las montañas y el ruido del agua me relajasen. Puede que no sea lo más recomendable en cuanto a precaución, pero no podía negarme a un pequeño descanso antes de partir. Me encontraba lo demasiado tensa como para negarme.  
Cuando las preocupaciones comenzaron a esfumarse lentamente de mi cabeza, siendo reemplazadas por el deseo de dormir plácidamente sobre mi cama, Max se tensó y comenzó a realizar movimientos lentos con sus brazos, como si quisiera zafarse de mí por segunda vez en el día. Pero esta vez el pequeño no se me escaparía, no iba a perder mi reposacabezas de nuevo.

Tensé mis brazos, reforzando mi agarre para evitar que escapara. Al hacerlo, el maldito hijo de Satán comenzó a pellizcarme uno de mis pedipalpos, provocándome cosquilla y que comenzara a reír como escolapio en voz baja.

—"Ya tarado, me haces cosquillas." —Comenté, dándole una palmada en las manos para que me dejase tranquila.

Pero el testarudo no se detuvo, continuó pellizcándome.

—"Ya deja de molestar, demonios. Trato de descansar."

—"Tara." —Me llamó en voz baja.

—"Ya te dije que nos iremos pronto, nomás déjame descansar un poco."

—"Tara…"—Volvió a insistir, tratando de llamar mi atención por segunda vez. Pero no tenía ánimo alguno como para hablar, por lo que ignorarlo y sujetar sus brazos con suficiente fuerza no fue una tarea difícil.

Pero estamos hablando de uno de los hermanos Wilde, hermano menor de la mujer más testaruda que se podrían imaginar, por lo que no es de sorprender el que el maldito no se haya detenido.  
Perdí el último gramo de paciencia cuando comenzó a utilizar pequeñas ramitas del suelo para picarme.

—" _Che, Peluche_..."

Esta vez tiró de mi pelaje ¡Ya estuvo!

—"¡Ahora sí, te voy a partir la-!"

—"Mira."—Antes de que estampara su cara contra una piedra, hizo ademanes con su cabeza. Me indicó que fijara mi vista hacia el frente, específicamente hacia donde nuestras peluda amiga se encontraba cumpliendo su rutinaria sesión de ejercicios.

Perdón, corrijo: donde ella _'debería'_ estar cumpliendo su sesión de ejercicios. La maldita ya no estaba.

Una vez más, volvía a estar asustada. Como si el susto en los muelles no hubiese sido suficiente para mi corazoncito.  
La piel se me erizó al instante, poniéndome en alerta máxima ante cualquier movimiento extraño o ruido que pudiese venir desde la maleza.  
Pero no era la única con la piel pálida por el pavor. El pequeño saco de huesos, por más valiente que pudiese ser en ocasiones, también estaba temeroso por nuestra seguridad. Su respiración estaba acelerada y las manos le temblaban un poco. Y no le culpo, era mejor escapar de las autoridades que de una criatura que de seguro te matará sin siquiera saber por qué estás ahí en primer lugar.  
Y en ese momento, podía apostar a que lo único que él quería era mantener el dedo sobre el gatillo de esa maldita pistola.

Yo había liberado los brazos del pequeño de aquella pequeña prisión que le había impuesto. Ambos comenzamos a retroceder lentamente, con la mirada siempre al frente y con cuidado de no pisar ninguna rama, o que mis patas no chocasen contra la corriente del agua.  
Yo no necesitaba arma alguna para defenderme o proteger al chico. Si esta araña era una sparassediana, como sospechaba, estas garritas que porto me serian más que suficientes como para hacerle frente. Podría no ganar, dado mis escasas facultades físicas si las comparamos con ella, pero al menos servirían para ganar algo de tiempo mientras que él se aleja raudamente del lugar.

Indicándole que se moviera con cuidado, comenzamos a retroceder cada vez más rápido, haciendo nuestras presencia mucho más evidente.  
No fue hasta que nos alejamos unos veinte metros en los que tomamos conciencia de que correr como dementes era lo más sensato. ¿Por qué? Simple, hasta un sordo podía escuchar las fuertes pisadas de la arachne dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

Creo que mis pedipalpos se humedecían en ese momento. Y dudo mucho que haya sido sudor.

Todo volvió a repetirse, con el chico cargado a mis espaldas mientras nos alejábamos del peligro potencial, escuchando los constates gritos que la arácnida vociferaba en nuestra contra —" _¡Vuelve aquí, maldita peste!"—_ Eran exactamente las mismas que exclamó aquella vez en la que la vi por primera vez y casi me descubre espiándola. Pero esta vez no fue así; nos había descubierto y estaba tras nosotros.

O eso creíamos, no queríamos voltear y darnos cuenta que estaba a escasos dos metros de distancia. Preferíamos quedarnos con la duda.

Había estado trotando por unos treinta minutos aproximadamente, lapso de tiempo en que me la había pasado corriendo entre los árboles y escalando algunos riscos, en un intento ridículo para tratar de que nos perdiera el rastro o simplemente se fatigara. Pero dudo mucho que alguien con su físico se cansara de perseguir a una presa potencial. Si bien no es una Cazadora como para seguirnos hasta el fin del mundo, es muy seguro de que si no nos alejábamos lo suficiente de su territorio, nos alcanzaría.

Luego de perder a la Peluda, tarea que me resultó agotadora, pasamos a caminar por las solitarias calles del pueblito de Okutama, con los pocos faroles que había encendidos y con la luz de los astros sirviéndonos como guía. En todo ese tiempo los dos habíamos guardado silencio. Max no quería reírse en mi cara y decirme que él y su hermana tenían razón. En vez de ello, se limitó a caminar a mi lado. Tampoco es que hubiese querido escucharlo.

Luego de tomar un pequeño reposo en el jardín de un vecino, el cual tenía un árbol de naranjas del cual nos aprovechamos para robarnos todas las que pudiésemos, habíamos llegado al límite del pueblo, refugiándonos en una vieja cabaña que yo solía utilizar como guarida aquellas noches en las que solo podía esperar a que el próximo tren de carga pasase por mí.

Pasaron quince minutos desde que entramos a la cabaña, tiempo en el que aprovechamos para comer algunas de las frutas que conseguimos y para quitarnos las espinas del cuerpo luego de caer en unos arbustos espinosos. Cuando por fin estaba quitándole las últimas de la espalda del chico, pudimos percibir los sonidos de un ferrocarril de carga no muy lejos de nosotros. Nos alistamos lo más rápido posible y esperamos a que los primeros vagones pasasen. Al hacerlo, nos pusimos en marcha de encontrar el primer vagón que estuviese vacío, corriendo por los costados del tren.

Subir a uno de los lentos vagones no fue ningún problema.  
Ya adentro, nos acomodamos en donde nos fuera más favorable y creíamos que sería mucho más ameno para un viaje tan largo como ese. Yo no me di tal lujo, me quedé en el fondo del vagón, oculta entre la maquinaria que era transportada (equipos de granja, o eso creo) y atenta a la puerta en caso de que el tren se detuviese y a alguien se le ocurriese entrar para revisar. Estaba cansada y me moría por dormir, pero alguien tenía que asegurarse de que no descubrieran a este par de polizones. Hubiese dejado que Max se encargara de vigilar, me merecía un descanso y él mismo se había ofrecido, pero mis insistencias en que tenía que descansar para ir a la escuela fueron más fuertes que cualquier argumento que pudiese dar. No iba a dejar que faltase un día de aquí en adelante, dadas sus calificaciones.

Mientras disfrutaba de aquel paisaje, las montañas siendo iluminadas por la luna, no pude evitar suspirar y sonreír con melancolía. El tener estos escenarios a mi disposición, con caminos polvorientos y con ese aroma virgen de montaña que tanto seduce a los explotadores, me era imposible no recordar mi tierra natal, junto con aquellas noches en las que María y yo pasábamos ratos de calidad juntas. Tiempo que, aunque ella no lo supiese, lo disfrutaba.  
Y ahora, en lugar de solo caminar hacia casa, tomada de las mano de mi hermana mayor, me la pasaba huyendo y escondiéndome de los humanos como nuestros antepasados, acompañada de un chico introvertido y una loca sociópata.

Creo que estoy sufriendo de un _déjà vu_ , porque tengo el presentimiento de haber dicho estas palabras un millón de veces a lo largo de estos años. O quizás las aclare en estas resumidas memorias, no lo sé, no voy a indagar en tantas hojas escritas; pero no es fácil ser una inmigrante ilegal.

Ya quiero que esto termine para poder descansar en paz en una cómoda cama. Dormir de pie, no me es ninguna gracia.

 _ **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

Eran poco más de las dos de la mañana y el agotamiento en ambos era más que evidente. Luego de una lenta e insufrible caminata por el subterráneo, en la que ningún de los dos pronunció palabra alguna, llegamos por fin a nuestro hogar, arrastrando los pies con el cansancio y con deseos de dormir por un día entero. No sin comer algo antes, claro.  
Luego de colocar la rendija en su lugar y de posicionar correctamente el contenedor de basura, me vi en la tarea de ayudar al chico a subir hacia nuestro departamento. No me era una molestia. De lo contrario, tendría que dar la vuelta entera a la manzana y entrar por la puerta principal. Y dudo que quiera caminar por otros quince o veinte minutos hasta llegar al departamento.

—"¿Crees que siga despierta?" —Pregunté por nuestro capataz de dorados cabellos, esperanzada de que siguiese despierta. Si bien estaba cansada, un poco de diversión antes de dormir no me vendría nada mal.

Y con poco, me refiero a mucho. No me voy a contentar con simples besitos y abrazos.

—"Lo dudo…"—Respondió luego de dejarlo de pie sobre el balcón, tambaleándose y dando algunos pasos torpes, acompañados de reiterados bostezos.  
Abrió el ventanal, dándose el gusto de ser el primero en entrar, siendo recibido por su consanguínea.

Ahí, frente a nosotros e iluminada por la luz del televisor, yacía la dueña de la casa; sentada en el pequeño sillón, portando esa misma camisa que se atrevió a profanar, con el televisor transmitiendo animes dirigidos a un público maduro, con al menos tres platos de comida completamente sucios a los que las moscas comenzaban a merodear. Y entre sus dedos, una colilla de cigarrillo consumida por el fuego, dejando tras de sí una larga hilera de cenizas que se mantenía intacta y que se negaba rotundamente a caer al suelo.

Ese repugnante vicio terminara consumiéndola como el fuego al tabaco mismo, lentamente y sin piedad.

—"Tsk, y nos prometió que dejaría de fumar."—Comentó el pelinegro, apagando el televisor y cerrando el frasco de tabaco que se encontraba a una orilla de la mesa, amenazando con caer al piso y desperdigar todo su contenido sobre el mismo. Hizo lo mismo con los platos sucios.

—"En esta familia te acostumbras a las decepciones."

Sin ejercer demasiado esfuerzo, pues la entrada parece haberse ensanchado cada vez más con el paso del tiempo, pude introducirme sin problemas, apoyando mis patas en las paredes y en el techo para así no despertar a la rubia. Max no perdió tiempo y comenzó a mover ligeramente los hombros de su hermana, intentando despertarla de la forma más gentil posible para que no se sobresaltara y terminara golpeándonos la cabezota.

—"Emy, despierta."—Susurró a la par que ella comenzaba a gimotear y hacer muecas de molestia. Pero, como era de esperarse, el intentar despertarla fue inútil; o tenía el sueño demasiado pesado, se encontraba en estado de ebriedad nuevamente, o quizás su tiempo en esta realidad existencial había llegado a su fin. Diablos, sabía que ese seguro de vida sería útil, la muy terca no me hizo caso en contratarlo.

Bien, nada arriesgado, nada ganado. Habíamos hecho el intento de despertarla y fracasamos, era necesario, ella siempre desdeñó el dormirse en el sillón porque le provoca dolores de espalda. Y sus quejas constantes de su pierna ya nos eran más que suficientes como para seguir soportándola.  
Haciéndole ademanes para que se detuviese y la dejase descansar en paz, nos pusimos de acuerdo en ir a nuestra habitación para dormirnos de una maldita vez. Es una pena, creo que después de todo, no tendré esa recompensa que se me que se me fue prometida. Pero eso no quiere decir que la obtenga al día siguiente.

Ya dentro de nuestro pequeño santuario de placer o descanso (según la situación lo amerite, este cuarto ha visto más fluidos que un sauna o las regaderas de un gimnasio), tanto yo como mi compañero dejamos nuestras respectivas mochilas en el suelo o en el escritorio, dependiese de cual tenía mayor importancia o si nuestra pereza nos permitía el llegar al mueble de madera. Ambos estábamos muertos del cansancio, y nada ni nadie podía decir lo contrario; luego de estar caminando todo el día, corriendo por nuestras vidas de la policía, arrastrarnos literalmente por la mierda en más de una ocasión y nuevamente correr por nuestras vidas de una Tarántula con problemas de ira más graves que los míos, en mi mente tenía mucho sentido el que quisiésemos descansar un poco y no saber nada del mundo exterior hasta que amaneciera, o hasta el día siguiente.

En especial yo, que tendré que pasar los días encerrada hasta que se calmen las aguas. Las cosas se complicaron allá afuera, y es muy factible que desde mañana veamos carteles de se busca con mi cara. ¿Saldré bonita? Eso espero, esas cámaras tienen la reputación de tener peor foco que un celular de tercera generación.

—"Estoy muerta..."—Murmuré, subiéndome a mi improvisada hamaca y aflojando mi prenda superior para que mis gemelas pectorales pudiesen tomar algo de aire fresco. Como no cuento con algún sostén o piyama alguno, duermo desnuda para mayor comodidad.  
Le di una ojeada a mi amigo, quien me habida imitado y se habida despojado de su camisa, arrojándola con asco a una caja de cartón que servía como canasto de la ropa sucia. Al igual que su hermana, flacucho y todo, podía notarse una pequeña barriga. Que nadie diga que no los mantengo bien alimentados—"¿Qué haces?"

—"Me voy a bañar, tengo un olor que desmayaría a cualquiera."—Se metió de lleno en el armario, sacando alguna que otra prenda limpia, y su respectiva toalla.

—"No sabes cuánto te envidio."—Dándole intencionalmente la oportunidad de fastidiarme, tomó una lata de desodorante y la vació por toda la habitación. Poco práctico, pero de momento era efectivo.

—"No te hagas drama, en unos días, te llevaremos a la piscina de la escuela y te darás el baño que te mereces."

Si llegasen a existir los ángeles, este chico se asemejaba a uno.

—"Hazlo, y te juraré lealtad eterna…"

—"¿Sólo eso? Qué miserable sos…"—Bueno, dije que se asemejaba a uno, nunca que realmente lo fuera.

Estaba acostumbrada al olor del subterráneo, pero hasta yo tengo mis límites. Hacía días que no tomaba un baño y mi pelaje ya había tomado un hedor insoportable. No sé si ellos ya se acostumbraron, dado que no muestran signos muy recurrentes de desagrado, o simplemente el aroma era tan terrible que simplemente les extinguí sus capacidades olfativas.  
Luego de mofarse de mi peste, perfumando la habitación entera y mi pelaje con dicha fragancia masculina, tomó todo lo necesario para su aseo personal y abandonó la habitación, doblando a la derecha y entrando al cuarto de baño.

Por fin podía estar a solas con mis pensamientos.

Como es costumbre por las noches, cuando los hermanos ya se encuentran dormidos u ocupados con sus propios asuntos, comienzo a debatir conmigo misma sobre lo ocurrido en el transcurso del día, sobre las decisiones que había tomado a lo largo del mismo, hayan sido buenas o malas.

Y para explayarme todo lo que creyera necesario, desintoxicando mi mente y volviendo lo que podría ser una cotidiana noche de escritura en un parto catártico repleto de sentimentalismo barato, tenía el objeto perfecto.

Tarareando una pequeña melodía, al ritmo de _The Great Gig in the Sky_ de la cantante británica _Clare Torry_ (irónico es mi odio no generalizado a los británicos, pero mi particular fascinación por sus músicos. Crueles ironías de la vida, supongo), estiré mi brazo por encima del ropero y comencé a palpar la base de madera en busca de mi tan preciado confidente de papel.

De cubierta blanda y con un dibujo hecho a base de tinta china de un cráneo gris portando una máscara anti-gas, con mi nombre escrito en minúsculas con una caligrafía digna del caricaturista _Gerald Scarfe_ , lo revelé. Mi pequeño diario íntimo, uno de los confidentes que resguardaba los más sinceros deseos y sentimientos de esta araña patosa. Y que era, además de los Wilde, el único artefacto en el cual podía sincerarme conmigo misma, expresarme a como me viniera en gana y dirigirme indirectamente hacia cualquiera sin temor a recriminaciones o despecho.

Desde los pensamientos de la araña sádica y ninfómana que permean su exterior, y que se esforzaba en mantener esa faceta por la seguridad de su familia, hasta los recuerdos de la pequeñita que disfrutaba leer novelas románticas y que aún luchaba por mantenerse impoluta en mi interior. Todo eso y más era resguardado con recelo en estas hojas de papel.

Carajo, ya comencé con los melodramas mentales y aun ni he abierto el libro.

Es contradictorio que alguien como yo estuviese escupiendo estas palabras de la nada, como si me encontrase en medio de plena catarsis adolescente. Hasta podría resultar algo chocante el saber que alguien de mi naturaleza, violenta a más no poder, pudiese disfrutar en secreto de dichas obras literarias. Juro por Arachne que si no fuera yo quien estuviese escribiendo esto, diría que no son más que sandeces, y hasta me atrevería a reírme en la cara de su autor. Pero no creo que reírme de mi misma frente a un espejo sería lo mejor, podrían creer que por fin perdí la razón.

La vida está llena de contradicciones, supongo.

El sonido de la regadera siendo abierta, junto con el agua chocando contra los azulejos, me distrajo de mis pensamientos por unos segundos, poniendo atención a dichos ruidos. Sobre todo, a la voz de Max, quien comenzó a cantar de manera sutil para no despertar a su hermana. El canto, otro gusto que unía a esos hermanos además de la música.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si ambos eran terribles en ello.

El decir que ambos eran malos para cantar no es un intento, de tantos, de mofarme de ambos como solía hacerlo regularmente; literalmente son terribles en lo que cantar se refiere. Tanto que provocaba que los bebés que se encontrasen alrededor lloraran amargamente.

Luego de darme el gusto de reír al escucharlo intentar cantar en diferentes escalas, decidí que darle más importancia de la necesaria era ridículo e inútil. Era hora de comenzar con mi acostumbrado tiempo de caridad con mi diario.

Estiré mi brazo una vez más, esta vez hacia el pequeño escritorio y tomé uno de los tantos lápices que reposaban sobre él. Abrí el diario casi a la mitad, continuando en una hoja aparte de la usada el día anterior.

¿Por dónde comenzar? Eran muchas cosas las cuales tenía que resumir...

—"¿Por dónde carajo comienzo?"—Volví a repetirme en voz alta, golpeando la punta del lápiz contra las hojas.

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, estaba que agonizaba del cansancio, pero creo que el desvelarme unos minutitos para adelantar algo no era tan malo. Después de todo, no saldría a ningún lado en los días venideros dado nuestros pequeños incidentes.

Tomando una pose más cómoda, boca abajo, comencé a escribir lo transcurrido a lo largo del día y aquello que creyese más relevante. Desde mi particular despertar en la tarde, nuestro encuentro con cucaracha y la visita a mis amigas, hasta nuestro viaje improvisado a los bosques de Okutama; todo aquello que consideraba de mayor interés propio fue anotado en las blanquecinas hojas de papel que ya comenzaban a escasear. Tendría que pedirle a Emily que me consiga algunos más.

Cuanto más rápido movía mi mano sobre las hojas de papel, explayándome a mi gusto, mi mente se hundía cada vez más en los mismos y hacía hincapié en ellos, obligándome a detenerme en más de una ocasión para meditar sobre cómo iba a expresarme y para no desviarme mucho de lo que pensaba. Tengo una seria obsesión con la perfección y a los detalles en cuanto a escribir se refiere.

En ocasiones, suelo usar un crayón rojo para remarcar momentos que creía importantes. Y nuestra persecución en los túneles y nuestro encuentro con esa Arachne eran de momento lo que más retumbaba en mi cabeza.

—"Otro día más en el que casi nos arrestan..."—Golpeé la punta del lápiz contras las hojas de papel, frustrada, dando punto final a uno de los párrafos en el que relataba la charla que tuve con mi amiga selacia

En los casos ya mencionados había puesto en peligro la vida de mi amigo.

Como había mencionado anteriormente, en meses anteriores habíamos tenido discusiones importantes sobre el asunto de la arachne. Debates en los que ellos no se mostraron nada sutiles en que demostrarme su disgusto se refiere.

Si bien dichos encuentros escalaban a niveles preocupantes, en los que mi voz chocaba contra la de Emily, es una suerte que a la par de unas horas, o días, las cosas volvieran a la normalidad entre nosotras, haciendo las paces y manteniendo una tregua hasta la siguiente discusión ridícula.

...

No estoy segura en qué momento dejé de escribir.

Luego de redactar lo más redundante del día, me mantuve inmóvil sobre mi hamaca y comencé a pensar en el acontecimiento que fue el detonante de todas estas paparruchadas. El decidir ir con él a ver a Cucaracha. ¿Por qué demonios lo lleve? Quizás si no hubiese ido, me hubiese ahorrado todo este estrés.

—"Nota: No llevarlo nunca más con Mateo... o a cualquier lugar."—Anoté en rojo, para que nunca lo pasase por alto.

Di un pequeño suspiro, me volteé boca arriba con la vista fija en la ventana, con mis manos presionando el diario contra mi pecho como si tuviese miedo de que las palabras escritas en el saliesen volando al más mínimo descuido, delatándome ante todos.

No creo haberlo dicho antes, y creo que con este relato corto pude haber dado una imagen equivocada de mi persona, pero el involucrarme en ese tipo de situaciones criminales no me gusta en lo absoluto. Es lo que siempre me diferenció de mi hermana; ella amaba la adrenalina del peligro.

Si bien me he visto envuelta en un sin fin de situaciones peligrosas y realizado acciones deplorables que desmentirían de inmediato lo que dije, debo remarcar que eran necesarias. Tengo mil y un motivos como para no seguir el mal ejemplo de mi hermana mayor, no más allá de lo necesario, pero me los callo para no ser difusa.  
Es una pena que en ocasiones, injusticias de la vida supongo, una tenga que tragarse sus ideales y hacer lo que sea para continuar con el plan, por más improvisado que éste fuera.

La pregunta que me había planteado horas antes había regresado de nuevo a mi cabeza: ¿El que me exponga tanto por el deseo de hablar con ella, era algo estúpido? Una respuesta lógica seria 'sí'. Era estúpido y no valía la pena, pero en mí surgía la necesidad de hacerlo, o al menos el de intentarlo.

Si mamá estuviese conmigo, ¿Que me diría? ¿Qué consejo podría darme? Ella es experta para estas cosas.

—"¿ _Was soll ich tun_?"— 'Qué debería hacer'. Eso es lo que me pregunté en voz alta, subrayando la misma pregunta con el crayón rojo en mi diario.

Creo que con eso estoy satisfecha.

Ya no quiero escribir más el día de hoy, continuaré con el resto mañana… o cuando se me dé la regalada gana. Ya no iba a explayarme más de la cuenta, no era necesario, no quería hacerlo de todos modos, esos puntos ya habían sido aclarados y explicados con detalles al igual que los pensamientos que tenía al respecto. Si sigo pensando constantemente en estas cosas, tachándome como un ser repugnante y odioso, me dará un ataque de depresión increíble. Será mejor dejarlo pasar todo por hoy, quiero dormir.

Estirado una de mi patas, logré entrecerrar un poco más la ventana, dejándome en la penumbra, pero con la posibilidad de que alguna corriente de aire me refrescase.  
Cerré el libro y me estiré para volver a colocarlo en su sitio, teniendo cuidado en que las demás cosas que estaban arriba no cayesen al suelo. Dejé el lápiz y el crayón sobre el escritorio, me crucé de brazos y cerré los ojos, tratando de despejar la mente.

—"¿En qué numero me quedé esta mañana?"—Contar senos de señoritas siempre es bienvenido. La rubia tenía razón, el hacerlo sí que ayuda a dormir, te permite sueños cómodos y felices. Es un hecho científico. —"Once... Doce..."

Nada como desconectarse de la realidad por unas horas. Necesitaba esto con urgencia.

 _ **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

Odio mi vida.

Por fin, luego de pasarme una hora escribiendo incontables sandeces gráficas, dejando que mi verdadero yo se impregnara de forma permanente en estas blanquecinas hojas de papel, por fin podría relatar lo que provocó en mí la cólera necesaria como para retomar mi escritura a altas horas de la noche.  
Voy a ser lo más breve posible, no sólo porque ya pasan de las cuatro de la mañana y me pesan los ojos, sino porque la _bronca_ que aún tengo es suficiente como para no querer escribir nada más por días o incluso semanas.

Con eso aclarado, empecemos desde el principio.

Creo que no habían pasado más de diez minutos en los que por fin había podido conciliar el sueño. Luego de quedar plácidamente dormida, con el viento entrando por la ventana y acariciando mi piel, entre la penumbra de la oscuridad, una joven rubia se arrastró desde la sala principal hasta nuestra habitación como si de una bestia sacada de pesadillas se tratase… en busca de dolor y tormento ajeno para desahogarse de su propio dolor.

Luego de cerrar con llave la puerta del baño y colocar el sillón frente a la puerta, dejando a su propio hermano encerrado (los golpeteos de la misma me lo confirmaban), Emily aprovechó ese pequeño momento de debilidad para aprovecharse de mi persona. Y no de la forma que me hubiese agradado.  
Por lo que pude intuir, unas cuantas pastillas para el dolor no fue lo único que le consiguió la doctora Redguard. Usando una jeringa, inyectó en mi tórax una cantidad absurdamente grande de anestésicos, a tal punto en que apenas si lograba sentir mis patas.

Yo esperaba ser despertada con un cálido beso, como en los cuentos de hadas. Pero no, la maldita decidió que una jeringa era mucho más sutil. ¡La hija de perra me había drogado! Teniéndome completamente a su merced.

—"¿Te sientes bien, lindura? ¿Te sientes a gusto?"—Fueron sus primeras palabras ante mi sometimiento. Se tomó el gusto de acariciar suavemente mi pelaje.

¿Estaba disfrutando de esto? ¡Claro que no! Y eso que se trataba de mi juego favorito. Si únicamente se tratasen de las cadenas y los cinturones, haría una excepción, pero el drogarme para mantenerme completamente inmóvil, era ir demasiado lejos, incluso si hablo de Emily Wilde.

El que no pudiese mover mis músculos sólo fue la primera de mis sorpresas. Le siguió el hecho de que había utilizado algunas de las cadenas que me pertenecían, las que solíamos usar en nuestros juegos perversos, para apresar mis patas entre sí con el mayor cuidado posible, evitando que así, en caso de soltarme, no arremetiera contra ella.

Pero el inmovilizar mis extremidades inferiores no fue suficiente. No, la maldita hija de perra también se aseguró de amarrar mis manos.  
Insatisfecha con todo ello, también se dio la libertad de ser creativa y usar unos viejos cinturones para amordazarme, callarme para que no gritase injurias contra ella o amenazas de muerte ante todo aquel que le jura lealtad. O siquiera haya levantado un dedo para ayudarla. Yo misma me incluiría en esa lista, si fuera necesario.

—"¡Mmm...!"

—"Shh, no te retuerzas tanto, _Süße_. O las cadenas se aflojarán."—

Volví a gruñir de rabia, esforzándome lo más que podía para lograr zafarme. Pero era inútil, no sentía nada de mi cintura para abajo y las cadenas en mis brazos me eran un tormento. Los constantes movimientos hacían que me lastimase.  
Si esto fuera un simple juego entre nosotras, al ver mis expresiones de disgusto, ella hubiese parado de inmediato. Pero ese no era el caso, ella lo estaba disfrutando de sobremanera. La sonrisa en su rostro me lo confirmaba, y parecía tener claras intenciones de no detenerse y continuar con lo que fuera que tuviese en mente.

Algo se me estaba escapando en ese momento. Yo no me detuve a pensar en los posibles motivos que llevó a mi amiga a realizar esta locura. ¿Por qué, Emily? ¿Por qué atentar a nuestra amistad de esta forma sin razones aparentes? ¿Qué te motivó a obligarme a algo que claramente no deseo? Esas preguntas y más llegaban a mi mente.

Todo lo lindo que dije de ella alrededor del día, lo mandé al demonio. En ese momento, sólo pensaba en hipotéticos escenarios en donde yo le arrancaba los ojos.

Ante mi fútil insistencia, ella se me acercó a la altura de mi oído. Primero, suspirando lentamente, como si quisiera provocarme. Eligió un mal momento para hacer eso.

—"¿Recuerdas esto?"—Habló en modo de susurro, posando un pequeño objeto frente a mí.

Oh, mierda. Era su maldito celular...

—"Comenzó a tener fallas ayer. Muchos de los archivos empezaron a desaparecer de a poco, hasta quedar completamente inservible..."—Santa Arachne, que tejes en el cielo, santificada sea tu seda. De alguna forma u otra, logró enterarse de que me lo llevé al subterráneo para escuchar música en uno de mis tantos paseos. Sólo para que, en un desafortunado giro del destino, éste cayera en las aguas negras, dejándolo defectuoso.  
No es mi culpa de que esa pequeña porquería se estropeara. Mis garras son enormes como para manejar un aparato tan pequeño. Sabía que esos pantallazos blancos eran mala señal. —"¿Quieres saber cómo me enteré de que fuiste tú, pulguita?"

Negué con la cabeza lo más rápido que podía.

—"Fui al servicio técnico. Adivina lo que me dijo la empleada..."—Volví a negar, no quería saberlo, su sonrisa sádica y de dientes amarillentos era lo único que me preocupaba. Ella ajustó las cadenas, apretando mis pedipalpos. —"Encontró cachos de pelaje anaranjado en toda la carcasa..."

¡La desgraciada quería tomar venganza! Ya sabía que algo andaba mal cuando nos regaló esa ropa y me prometió una noche salvaje. Ella nunca ofrece nada sin tener un motivo. Típico de ella, te hace sentir cómodo y dice que te quiere. Y luego, ¡zaz! Te rompe el cuello.  
Ya me extrañaba el que no hubiera tomado venganza antes. Ella siempre demostró que fácilmente podía ser una chica buena onda, merecedora del cariño ajeno. Pero también ha demostrado que, a la primera de cambio, puede ser una verdadera hija de puta. En más de una ocasión se ganó mi odio absoluto.

La iluminación de la habitación se encontraba completamente ausente, siendo las luces que llegaban desde la calle el único brillo existente dentro de la misma. Pero a pesar de la poca visibilidad, pude atisbar perfectamente el cómo retrocedía con rumbo hacia el escritorio. Ya ahí, procedió a encender la pequeña lámpara que el mismo tenía adherida.

La fuerte luz me cegó por un segundo. Cuando por fin mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luminiscencia del foco, pude apreciar el cómo la rubia hacía equilibrio frente al mueble de madera, sosteniéndose de su muleta con ayuda de su brazo derecho y, con el izquierdo, sosteniendo un pequeño montón de hojas que, intuyo, no pasaban de las seis unidades. A un lado, mezclándose con las demás hojas del escritorio y alguna que otra revista, se hallaba una bolsa plástica color naranja. Dudo mucho que eso estuviese ahí cuando llegué.

—"Por lo general, Sandy tiene la sana costumbre de enviarme cosas a mi escritorio en el hospital. Algún mensaje para que salgamos juntas, algún escrito nuevo, e incluso llega a enviarme entradas para el cine. Pero hoy, la negra tuvo el gesto de darme esto."—Movió el montón de hojas, enseñándomelo. —"Me contó que junto con un grupo compañeros han estados trabajando en un pequeño proyecto ajeno a MOE, pero ligado al Acta. Una especie de enciclopedia sobre ustedes, las extraespecies. Lo leí atentamente todo el día, y resulta ser muy interesante e informativo. En él puedes encontrar desde la rica cultura de las sirenas, hasta la impredecible conducta de las de las conflictivas wyverns. Perfecto para empleados y anfitriones primerizos.

Ella decidió escribir sobre tu especie, las arachnes. Sus naciones, las que aun están con nosotros hoy en día como las que ya se extinguieron, el cortejo y la reproducción, su anatomía, todo. Por días se dedicó a reunir toda la información posible como para que este pequeño proyecto suyo tuviera vida... Aprendí más de tu especie en veinte minutos, de lo que Smith podría haberme enseñado en todo un año."—Dejó el montón de hojas sobre el escritorio a excepción de una sola. Tomó la misma y, a paso lento, se acercó a mi lado una vez más. La hoja tenía marcas de tinta, algunas tachadas o simplemente marcadas en rojo. Pero era mucho más llamativo el gran ovalo color carmesí que encerraba un pequeño párrafo, muy bien marcado, como si lo hubiesen escrito con odio o rencor.

 _"Algo que siempre hay que tener en cuenta es que el pelaje es sagrado para una Tarántula y se considera un insulto el pedir que esta se deshaga de él, incluso si se trata de una solicitud de un ser amado."_

...

No puede estar hablando en serio...

Capté el mensaje, no podía ser más claro. Ante mi mirada de incredulidad, retiró la hoja y volvió al escritorio.

—"Las secciones en donde hablaban sobre ti eran mis favoritas, son mi especie predilecta por excelencia."—Su tono alegre al hablar me decía que estaba disfrutando del momento. Posó su mano sobre la bolsa plástica y me miró directamente a mi fila de ojos. Tomó con cuidado la bolsa y tiró de ella, haciendo que el contenido dentro de la misma saliese y cayera sobre la mesa.

Era una maldita trasquiladora.

—"Según el informe de mi querida Vanessa, el pelaje es algo muy importante para ustedes, las Peludas, algo que simboliza honor. Y que el pedir que te lo rasures es el insulto más grande que podrías recibir... Eso explica porque nunca quisiste rasurártelo ahí abajo."—La maldita zorra se movió, tomando el horroroso aparato y enchufándolo a un lado del escritorio. —"Nunca me dijiste ese pequeño detalle, niña."

No sé qué pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia por ese momento, si estaba ebria o si había aspirado alguna sustancia mientras nosotros no estábamos. Pero de lo que sí estaba segura, era de lo que planeaba hacer.

Sí, lo admito, es el tercer celular que le arruino en lo que nos conocemos. Pero, ¿llegar a este punto? Nunca tuve uno de esos y estoy poco familiarizada con la tecnología. Creo que para los humanos el perder uno de estos es una tragedia.  
No me encontraba triste por esta traición que estaba presenciando, no encuentro otras palabras para definirlo, ni muchísimo menos asustada; estaba increíblemente furiosa, colérica por lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Y nada de lo pudiese decir haría que ella diese el brazo a torcer.

En cuanto a mí, trataba de manera torpe hacer que mis brazos se movieran.

—"No exageres, _Peluche_. Sólo será una podadita."—Encendió la maldita maquina ¡A tu puta madre le daré una podada, cínica de mierda!

Pero mi sorpresa, la que podía fácilmente convertirse en mi peor enemiga me había librado de los cinturones que aprontaban mis labios. Pude comenzar a gritar injurias, amenazas de muerte contra ella, pero no lo hice, me quedé quieta, lo más serena posible. Quería golpearla hasta que sangrara, de verdad. Pero soy diplomática y si dialogaba con ella tal vez, solo tal vez, podría evitar el que ella misma firmara su sentencia de muerte.

—"Emy... siento lo de tu celular, ¿sí? No era mi intención estropearlo, de verdad, sólo quería escuchar algo de música mientras paseaba..."

—"¿Ah, sí?"—Se acerco aún más a mi posición. No parecía interesada en lo que le decía.

—"Sé que me ordenaste no volver a tocar tus cosas y lo lamento."—Una vez más, no demostró interés alguno en lo que yo pudiese decir.—"Mira, baja esa maldita mierda y no cometas una estupidez… sabes lo importante que es mi maldito pelaje."

Le importaba un bledo lo que decía, sólo acercaba más esa cosa a mi brazo izquierdo, queriendo claramente provocarme.

O eso creí. La desgraciada dio el primer zarpazo directo a mis brazos.

—" _¡Hurensohn!_ "—Fue mi primer grito. No fue de furia, sino de dolor. La desgraciada me dejó un corte al pasar la máquina de manera brusca.

—"Lo siento, cariño."—Volvió a pasar la máquina.—"Si realmente quieres ofenderme, tendrás que probar con otra cosa."

—" _¡Lass mich gehen!_ "—Otro corte.

—"Sabes que no hablo alemán, así que ni te molestes en insultarme en tu lengu-"

—"¡Que me sueltes, jodida perra!"—Y otro.

—"¿Ves? Ahora sí nos entendemos."—Uno más y van cuatro. En menos de lo que podía esperar, terminó de rasurar todo mi brazo izquierdo, o gran parte de él. —"¿Ves? Ya vamos un cuarto del trabajo ¿Verdad que no fue tan malo?"

—"¡Acabaste de insultar mi maldito honor, rubia asquerosa! En cuanto sienta mis patas de nuevo, juro que te mato ¡¿Me escuchaste, mono asqueroso?!"

—"Ash, que dramáticas son ustedes las peluditas."—Se movió lentamente hacia mi derecha.—"Yo perdí gran parte de mis dientes con los años y no ando llorando."

—"¡Ya te pedí perdón ¿Qué más quieres?!"

—"Que respetes mis cosas, araña. Sólo eso."—Una vez más pasó la maquinita infernal por mi piel, rozándola y lastimándola en el proceso.

—"¡¿Y así pretendes que lo haga?! ¡Eres un miembro del Acta, maldición! ¡Da el maldito ejemplo por una vez en tu vida y déjame ir!"—Hablé, lanzando mordidas al aire y tratando de morder cualquier parte de su cuerpo, con preferencias especiales en su cara, como para variar las cosas y quitármela de encima.

—"Lo siento araña, jamás fui buena dando el buen ejemplo, y nunca lo seré. Prefiero dejarle esas cosas a Smith y a sus chicas."—Las cantidades de pelaje que caían al suelo eran abrumadoramente grandes ¡Tardarán semanas en crecer!

—"¡Esto es innecesario y lo sabes! ¡Si no me sueltas ahora, nunca te lo voy a perdonar, Wilde! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Nunca!"—Me tomó de la cabeza con su mano derecha, sólo para dejar caer su muleta y apoyar su pierna lastimada en el suelo, ignorando el dolor. Levantó su arma de tortura y comenzó a presionarla contra mi cabeza.

—"¡Quisiste joderme! ¡Así que aguántate y soporta las putas consecuencias, mejor amiga!"

—"¡Ramera de cuarta! ¡Voy a matarte!"

—"¡No si te mato primero, alfombra parlante! ¡Te enseñaré a no meterte con mis cosas!

—" _¡Sáquenme de aquí!"—_ Escuché el grito proveniente desde el baño.

Y en resumidas cuentas, ese fue el final de mi fatídico día.

Luego de pasar veinte minutos insultándonos entre nosotras, jurándonos el que nos mataríamos la una a la otra los siguientes días; la rubia me soltó de mis ataduras, me dio un molesto besito en la cabeza, dejó libre a su pobre hermano y creyó que el dormir en la tina del baño era lo más sensato de momento, en caso de que me despertase e hiciera de su pierna una miseria más.

En cuanto a mí, me quedé en mi hamaca, desquitándome en este maldito diario, con muchas partes de mi cuerpo rasuradas, cortes múltiples en la piel, y con un pequeño recorte a mi cabellera, el cual no me queda tan mal como pensé. Bastante moderno.  
Y Max, bueno, el _boludo_ se cambió de ropa y estuvo por al menos quince minutos inundándome de preguntas mientras escribía. Le prometí que me dejase tranquila. No, lo que menos quería hacer era hablar con él o con cualquier otra persona. Acatando a mis órdenes, optó por dormir una vez en la sala, haciéndome el gran favor de dejarme sola por lo que queda de la noche.

Puede que a lo largo de todo mi diario haya escrito cosas bonitas y positivas sobre los que me rodean, que haya dejado al pelinegro como el mejor amigo que podrías encontrar, y a la rubia como la mejor amiga y/o hermana que pudiese haber en este maldito planeta. Mientras que yo me daba de a latigazos a mí misma tachándome de una inútil e incompetente.

Si, puede que yo los haya tachado de esa forma en más de una ocasión. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que ellos tampoco tengan defectos graves. Y Emily era un ejemplo de ello. Era una sociópata diagnosticada, de ello estoy segura.

¿Estaba enojada por todo lo que había pasado? ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio no lo estaría?! Por más que los quiera con todo el corazón, esto era una traición a nuestra amistad, algo que simplemente no podía tolerar de ninguna manera. Estoy segura que me vengaré de ella tan pronto recupere la sensibilidad de mis ocho patas.

Pero, por poco creíble que sonase, no creo que me encontrase en el mejor estado como para protestar o hacer algún berrinche de algún tipo; cosechas lo que siembras. Y por más que mi orgullo estuviese destrozado y desperdigado por todo el suelo, literalmente, tenía que soportarlo, tragarme mis palabras y aceptar que yo misma me lo había buscado. Al momento de tomar su jodido celular, era consciente de lo que podía pasar, que podía caerse entre toda esa porquería que inunda el subterráneo, pero decidí ignorarlo. Todo por un capricho propio, por lo que no tenía por qué protestar.

Pero el que haya roto su celular no creo que haya ameritado el que me rasurara todo mi pelaje, eso era inaceptable. Y ella también tendría que pagar las consecuencias. ¿Romperle su otra pierna es demasiado? Tal vez no, quizás con eso estaríamos pares. No lo sé, tendría que intentar algo que no la matase al instante. Lo último que necesito es que Smith se entere que su mula de carga favorita desapareció de un día para el otro.

Pero, ¿saben? A pesar de los miedos constantes en mi cabeza, los golpes y castigos que recibí a lo largo del día… no me molesta en lo más mínimo el vivir con ello.  
Sí, los golpes y castigos que nos damos entre los tres son cosas cuestionables. Pero, somos nosotros quienes nos damos esos golpes y no personas ajenas a nuestro entorno. Y sin importar el motivo por el que sean dichas peleas, al final vamos a terminar abrazándonos el uno al otro, dejando muy en claro que ni hasta la pelea más ridículamente justificada podría afectarnos.

Obviamente no le iba a perdonar todas la que me hizo, ya que encontraría el momento perfecto para vengarme, y que nunca se le olvide que jugar con el orgullo de una sparassidiana es motivo de guerra. Después de todo, dicen que los mejores amigos se quieren matar el uno a otro. Creo que eso es cierto hasta cierto punto.

—"Tara…"

Hablando del rey de Roma…

—"¿Sí?"—Era la rubia, hablando desde el baño, el cual, claramente estaba cerrado con llave.

—"Sin resentimientos, ¿cierto?"

—"Claro, amiga…"—Ejercí la mayor fuerza que podía sobre uno de mis pedipalpos, el cual se movió ligeramente con éxito. Afortunadamente, no hubo daños en la zona baja cuando la cuchilla paso por ahí.—"Sin resentimientos."—No obtuve respuesta alguna. No la necesitaba después de todo, el que pudiese mover una parte de mi cuerpo me era suficiente.

Lo siento Emy, pero obtendré mi venganza, por mí y por todas mis hermanas tarántulas a las que sus locas anfitrionas seguro durmieron para que trasquiladas en contra de su voluntad.

Pero, eso será en otra ocasión o cuando salga el sol.

 _Tara Feuersturm – Viernes, 13 de Noviembre._

* * *

 ** _Notas del Autor:_** _¡Ahh! Luego de un mes, por fin puedo publicar este capitulo. Y vaya que tenia ansias de hacerlo, meterme en la piel de Tara no fue un tarea fácil, fue un poco agotador y cada reflexión de ella fue como un parto catártico.  
_ _Pero todo resulto bien, cumplí con mi promesa de no rendirme y seguir con esto a como de lugar. Aunque debo admitir que tengo una obsesión con esto, hubo momentos en los que no llegue a dormir mas de dos días. Pero valió la pena._

 _Lo que me recuerda; Acabo de completar mi meta de llegar a la cifra de mas de 100 mil palabras escritas en solo seis capítulos. Nada mal par aun amateur ¿Eh?  
Es un pequeño logro el cual me gusta presumir dado que este es el primer fic en años que llega a esa cifra y que es del agrado del publico._

 _Bueno, querido publico, creo que ya es hora de retirarme, no sin antes recordarles lo mucho que aprecio el que sigan leyendo mi fic, yo se que el esfuerzo invertido no es en vano.  
¿Que cuando estará le próximo capitulo? Francamente no lo se, ya no daré fechas o cosas así. Me tomare le tiempo necesario a pesar d elas quejas de algunos. Como dice el viejito simpático de Toys Story; "Tardare lo que tenga que tardar."_

 _Sic Parvis Magna._

 _¡Hasta luego amigos, coman frutas y verduras! ¡Y recuerden, el tabaco es amigo, no veneno!_


	7. Si Das el Primer Paso

**Notas de Autor;** ¡No estaba muerto, estaba de parranda!

 _¡Buenos tardes queridos lectores! ¿Como están? ¿Me extrañaron?_

 _Ah... ¿No? ¡Bah, quien los necesita!_

 _Luego de una considerable ausencia (Dos meses, si, de nuevo), este escritor amateur vuelve una ves mas para causarles pesadillas con otro de mis penosos escritos. La ultima ves que supieron de mi y de que me encontraba con vida, habían sido testigo del arco de nuestra querida araña peluda, Tara. Y que si bien fue un arco interesante de leer y de escribir (Dejando algunas falencias de lado), me fue de mucha ayuda; No solo para tomarme un respiro del personaje de Emily y explorar otro punto de vista de la historia, si no que para replantearme muchas cosas sobre le futuro de la misma._

 _Sip, mande al diablo muchas cosas por el bien de todos. Y se que valdran la pena. Y todo esos cambios se verán reflejados, aquí en adelante.  
_

 _No les quito mas de su valioso tiempo, comencemos._

 _Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou es propiedad de Okayado. Esta obra esta hecha por el mero echo de interés. El uso de personajes de otros autores fue hecha con su consentimiento y tratos cerrados tras bambalinas._

 _¡Emy les recuerda el cuidar el crecimiento del bello corporal!_

* * *

 ** _Todo Ira Bien…_** ** _Si Das el Primer Paso._**

 ** _Capitulo 7_**

 _Sí, la verdad es que puede sonar algo totalmente estúpido, pero es triste que no se me pueda conocer sin ser comparado con los demás._

 _-_ Naruo Taneda _, Solanin._

 _ **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

Es duro ser joven. Y no existe alma sobre la tierra que pueda contradecir eso.

Ya han pasado algunos días desde que pedí casi de rodillas una licencia médica por mi incidente en la prisión de Tokeisha, y desde entonces he tenido mucho tiempo disponible tanto para trabajar desde la comodidad de mi hogar, como para dedicarlo a las cosas que me gustan. Y el dormir bien es una de esas cosas que anhelaba hacer desde hacía mucho.

Pues me gustaría que fuese así. La licencia médica por la cual me humillé tanto fue negada casi de inmediato. No he tenido ni un solo día de descanso desde que mi patita está herida, y el que pase más tiempo en casa no significa que duerma más. Mis tiempos de sueño siguen siendo tan terribles como siempre. Y eso último no era ninguna novedad.

Luego de que Saori me implorara que continuase con mi rutina diaria de trabajo, para demostrar que ese hospital era de utilidad, recibí la agraciada sorpresa de que a mi morada serían enviados todos aquellos documentos, permisos, historiales médicos y demás porquerías del Programa que normalmente atendería en La Catedral. Y tenía la obligación de leer cada uno de esos documentos, sacarles copias y enviarlos por fax (La máquina que posteriormente también fue enviada a mi casa) a las clínicas y oficinas a las que correspondían.

En un principio podría no parecer nada, e incluso podría decirse que es lo mismo de todos los días… sólo sumen todo el trabajo en la oficina, más el que ya tengo por terminar en casa.

Ese fue el inicio del fin.

Bueno, luego de enviar a mí siempre fiel lacaya, Tara, a vender esos frascos a Cucaracha, me enteré que tanto Smith como las demás lamesuelas que la acompañan fueron invitadas a una fiesta; y ni yo, ni la chocolatina con patas que tengo por amiga, formábamos parte de la lista.

Eso no me molestó en lo absoluto, no era la primera (ni sería la última) en que me perdía el glorioso sabor de un pastel casero. No, el colmo fue el recibir una llamada de Kuroko en medio de mi siesta. Al contestar, lo primero que obtuve fueron vociferaciones de cuan inútil era y explicaciones del porqué me tardaba tanto en contestar teléfono de la sala.

Lo segundo fue un mensaje que tenía para mí, uno tan diáfano como el agua de los puertos… e igualmente imbebible: _'Desde mañana trabajarás para nosotras.'_

' _Oh, fantástico, ahora soy su nuevo tapete'_ , fue lo primero que pensé. No obtuve mucho detalles al respecto, sólo lo más importante, y es que por fin les darían uso a las nuevas oficinas de MON y donde todo el equipo se hospedaría. Con las novatas incluidas.

Bueno, al menos no era tan malo ¿Cierto? Digo, me pagarían el mismo salario que recibía en La Catedral, para no tener que conseguir alguna otra empleada, y no gastar más de lo necesario. Y no recibiría un aumento ni ningún otro beneficio más allá del servicio gratuito de la cafetería. Todo seguía tal y como antes.

Al menos comería gratis. Eso era de agradecer.

Pero no fue un día tan terrible, no, para nada. Y esa pequeña pizca de satisfacción la amerito a que por fin obtuve mi venganza contra esa Tarántula desagradecida.

Luego de descubrir que ella me había jodido un celular más (Es el número tres, si mal no recuerdo), decidí que era hora de darle una lección que difícilmente podría olvidar: atacarla directamente como si de un Yokosuka MXY-7 se tratase, ir directamente a su punto de quiebre, aquel que por un largo tiempo sería un recordatorio de que ocurría si volvía a jugar mis cosas.

La rasuré.

El pelaje para su especie, es un símbolo de orgullo. Por lo que el pedirle que se lo rasure era el mayor insulto que su linaje podía recibir. Era una completa humillación.

El castigo perfecto y el sello que me identificaría como una perfecta hija de perra.

Usando una pequeña trasquiladora, mis últimos frascos de morfina para relajar su cuerpo y un par de cadenas para atar sus extremidades en caso de emergencia, esperé a que ella se encontrara profundamente dormida para llevar mi venganza a cabo.

Si bien al principio hubo algunos gritos de protesta, insultos y amenazas de que me arrancaría los ojos, y me los daría de comer, a medida que los minutos avanzaban ella comenzó a aceptar su castigo, limitándose a apretar los dientes de furia y hacer alguna que otra mueca de desagrado. Se veía tan linda refunfuñando.

Sí, puede que ese haya sido un método horrible, que mis acciones estaban pobremente justificadas, e incluso es factible que haya sido el atentado más grande que podría darle a nuestra amistad. Tanto que hasta ella misma lo comparó con el ataque a la AMIA en '94. Pero el darme esos pequeños lujos, dada mi lamentable situación financiera, no era algo fácil. Además de que anteriormente ya le había advertido qué ocurriría si volvía a tocar mis cosas sin mi consentimiento. Quien avisa, no es traidor.

De todas formas, su nuevo peinado le queda más bonito.

¿Sufrí repercusiones por lo que hice? Por supuesto que sí. El que ella aceptara su castigo así como así no era su estilo. Ni las palabras más bonitas el mundo dichas en alemán, ni mis dedos mágicos con uñas limadas evitaron que una vez pasado los efectos de la droga, me diera una paliza hasta que le suplicara que se detuviera.  
Pero eso era lo de menos, podía aguantar un poco los hematomas nuevos.

Lo que si me molestó un poco fue que desde esa noche, la araña juró no dirigirme la palabra por un largo tiempo. Me implementó la maldita ley del hielo, y al día de hoy dicha promesa seguía vigente. Tara parecía no tener intenciones de que eso cambiara.

Mi enojo por el pequeño aparato no duró mucho, extrañaba discutir de forma saludable con ella. Así que después de tres días de meditarlo detenidamente, hice el intento (casi suicida, dada su naturaleza) de entablar conversación nuevamente con ella para pedirle disculpas

¿Y qué hizo ella? ¡Me ignoró! ¡E insatisfecha con ello, la hija de su peluda madre se fue y no apareció como por dos días, como si se tratara de un maldito gato caprichoso! Sabía que estaba enojada, pero nunca llegué a pensar que fuera a ese extremo.

Ya casi termina el año, así que para ahorrarme noches en vela, con el Jesús en la boca esperándola bajo umbral de la ventana, me pondré como meta personal que el próximo año trataré de ser una persona más tolerable.

Eso u olvidarme de dormir.

Pero bueno, luego de toda esa tragicomedia barata, llegaron mis primeros días como la secretaria y psicóloga suplente oficial del grupo MON. Y al llegar a los nuevos cuarteles, debo decir que hasta estaba un tanto… consternada.

Bueno, yo esperaba encontrarme con uno de los cuarteles más novedosos y visualmente bonitos que hubiese tenido el privilegio de ver en lo que me quedase de mi vida en este plano existencial. Empero, la vida es cruel, y terminé encontrándome con una réplica casi exacta de mi departamento, revocada y sin terminar.

Pero, hey, no iba a criticar. Al menos ellos sí cuentan con los medios necesarios para terminar con estas obras en una semana o dos.

Luego de pedir que la máquina de fax fuera reenviada a mi nueva oficina, comencé a trabajar en el papeleo de los demás integrantes de MON, que aún no se encontraban trabajando con nosotras. Si bien las novatas (o Granates, de acuerdo a nuestro inusual sistema jerárquico alusivo a piedras preciosas, basado en la escala de Mohs) ya se encontraban cumpliendo su afanoso entrenamiento, entregando muy buenos resultados a mi parecer, aún quedaban dos miembros imprescindibles para el equipo, y que dependía de mí su pronta llegada: La doctora Saadia Redguard, y Mei Silica, la mujer lagartija que fungía como nuestra mecánica oficial.

Me pasé todo el fin de semana arreglando los documentos de ambas chicas y de los nuevos vehículos que transportarían a nuestras soldados; papeles que se me fueron entregados al último minuto. Por suerte logré tenerlos listos para el domingo, día que se supone que era mi día libre, y que al final se me informó que debido a mi tardanza, Saadia no se encontraba disponible para realizar el chequeo semanal a la pequeñas… por lo que me tocaba relevarla.

Diablos, los latinos no estamos hechos para la burocracia nipona. Ya sé que nací en Estados Unidos, ¡pero ese no el punto!

Debido a mi reciente aumento de trabajo, no pude dormir demasiado el día sábado, por lo que llegué a los cuarteles con un humor de perros, dando una muy pésima primera impresión a las Granates. El dar una primera buena impresión (aunque sea sólo la primera vez) en tu lugar de trabajo se supone que es uno de tus objetivos principales. De ello depende tu permanencia en cualquier empleo. Y aunque suene difícil de creer, esa era una de mis metas. Todo con tal de parecer eficiente ante una jefa tan tirana como Smith, y mantener mi flácido trasero en ese escritorio por más tiempo.

Pero bueno, ya quedó claro que eso no salió muy bien que digamos.

—"Bueno, Granates."—Anunció Smith en ese momento, abrazándome por el cuello con su brazo derecho frente a lo que sería mi nueva oficina.—"Ella es la doctora Emily Adeline Wilde, nuestra secretaria y suplente de la doctora Redguard. Anda, preséntate ante las Granates, Emy..."

Estaba agotada y con ansias de irme a casa. Por lo que el bichito de la maldad no tardó en picarme, y no dilaté mucho en descargar mi frustración contra las pobres agentes. Jugarles una bromita inocente para entrar en calor, como para darles la bienvenida a mi modo.

Las observé de pies a cabeza a cada una, con los ojos entrecerrados y fingiendo una sonrisa sádica, casi como si estuviera loca.

—"Hmm, carne fresca..."

La expresión de desconcierto de las cabos Jaëgersturm y Cetania valió la pena. Lástima que ese pimiento engreído, Dyne, la empusa, ni se inmutó, limitándose a gruñir mientras giraba sus verdes ojos carentes de pupilas.

Luego de una pequeña charla con Kuroko sobre mis obligaciones y el papel que representaría los próximos meses en los cuarteles, me puse manos a la obra atendiendo al grupo entero.

Y oh, dios, ayuda a esta pobre pecadora.

El perfil que obtuve del trió chicas fue el esperado, y obtenerlo fue tan simple y sencillo que hasta podría jurar que ni me haría falta ostentar un título para obtener mi propio consultorio.

La primera en entrar a mi nueva oficina, y estrenar mi hermoso sillón con su sudor, fue la cabo Aria Jaëgersturm, una arachne de patas largas o Cazadora, quien en un pasado no muy lejano fue la fuente número uno de algunos dolores de cabeza. Quizás tenía la necesidad urgente de ser escuchada por alguien con el título "Doctora" escrito en una placa en la puerta lo que la impulsó a ser la primera en entrar. ¿Y quién no? Digo, en lo personal, creo que todo el mundo necesita de una opinión profesional en algún momento de la vida.

Lástima para ella, terminó encontrándose conmigo.

¿En qué consistió nuestra charla? Simple, no trató nada más ni nada menos que de su actual situación romántica entre una de sus compañeras de trabajo (Cetania) y una dulluhan (una tal Lala) que residía en la ciudad donde las tres residían legalmente, el departamento de Saitama, en la ciudad de Asaka. Y los obvios conflictos que el tratar de formar una relación así conlleva.

Para su sorpresa, o quizás no, yo estaba muy al tanto en cuanto a ese particular triángulo amoroso. Los chismes que me cuenta Saadia, y lo que veo en internet, me eran fuente más que suficiente como para saciar mi sádica curiosidad.

Sinceramente, Aria se mostraba como una adolescente que aún no había madurado lo suficiente en cuanto a temas del corazón se refiere. Poseía una curiosa ingenuidad que hasta me parecía adorable, pero mostraba una gran confianza en sí misma y un compromiso realmente admirable con sus metas personales. Incluso llegué a enterarme por terceros que tiene planeado llevar a ambas chicas al altar.

Era visionaria, he de admitir. Realmente ella amaba a esas chicas con todo su corazón. Y esa araña tenía los pies sobre la tierra, y era consciente de que no tendría las cosas fáciles.

En un reporte anterior de Sandy, Jaëgersturm era descrita como alguien muy apegada a sus costumbres germanas, y al trabajo en equipo. Y no tenía con qué refutar eso. En mi opinión, era el miembro más sobresaliente y un personaje realmente admirable.

Y lo acepto, sus bromas me hacían reír. Ahora que realmente tenía la oportunidad de conocerla de cerca, creo que me arrepiento de algunas cosas que opiné de ella en el pasado. Le hubiese sumado algunos puntos extras a su informe debido a que compartíamos algunos aspectos a favor en cuanto a las leyes del Programa se refiere, pero el hedor a quitina almizclada que dejó en mi sillón no fue mucho de mi agrado. Tuve que mandarlo a limpiar posteriormente.

La siguiente en pasar fue la pajarita Cetania, 'Montana' como suele llamarla Saadia, quien fue sin dudas mi paciente favorita. No porque físicamente fuese atractiva, sino debido a que su personalidad tranquila y relajada fueron suficiente como para hacerme sentir cómoda por primera vez en él día.

Y al igual que su pareja de ocho patas, ella aún tenía muchas inseguridades en lo que respecta a su relación actual y el futuro de la misma. Por ejemplo, su mayor temor era el que si se llegase a concretar ese trio que la alemana deseaba, su relación con esa dulluhan resultara ser sólo una farsa para contentar a la araña.

Fácilmente podía describir su angustia similar a la de una joven en sus primeros pasos en el perverso juego del amor, insegura, incluso asustada. Me hizo sentir un poco más joven, trayéndome recuerdos desagradables de mi época de colegiala y lo que alguna vez fue mi primer amor, o al menos yo creía que lo fue en ese entonces.  
Creo que el rememorar esas vomitivas memorias fue razón más que suficiente como para tratar de darle los consejos más honestos que pude y así evitar que cayese en algún pozo sin fondo.

Y quién sabe, si llegaba a persuadirla correctamente, y con el consentimiento de esas dos, quizás algún día pueda darle una mordida a esas tetas que traen tan loca a Jaëgersturm. No la culpo, no todos los días ves un busto como ese.

Quien le siguió fue la sargento del equipo, Dyne Nikos, un personaje completamente enigmático tanto para mí como para gran parte del grupo.

Y por lo visto, después de nuestra sesión, seguirá siendo una incógnita.

No importase lo que yo dijera, y mucho menos que implementase mis pobres métodos de psicología que vagamente aun recordaba de la escuela, ella simplemente se negaba a cooperar conmigo y hacer mi trabajo más sencillo. Y el que se negara a hablar conmigo no fue lo único que logró, sino que, con maestría, había dejado al descubierto muchos puntos débiles en mí que creí haber enterrado bajo tierra hacía tiempo. Incluso llegó a ser un poco cruel con las palabras con las que se expresaba.

Los pocos minutos que duró nuestra sesión fueron un asco para mí. Me encontraba tensa y su sola presencia me fue un fastidio. No porque ella me desagradase desde el inicio, no era tan así, sino que al pasar los segundos en los que hablamos, me di cuenta que su sola presencia era una amenaza para todo aquello que me costó construir a lo largo de los años. Esa máscara de porcelana fría que ella decía portar era casi idéntica a la mía; decantándonos solamente por el fatuo hedonismo. Y su sola presencia provocó alguna que otra grieta en la mía. Y por más que no lo quisiera, también en la suya.

No queríamos dejar al descubierto nuestro interior, no era conveniente. Y tampoco me hubiese gustado descubrir lo que la helénica ocultaba, por lo que llegamos a un simple acuerdo mutuo: yo escribía que todo estaba bien con ella, y a cambio yo no volvería a verla en mi oficina.

Era lo mejor. Luego de esa charla, francamente, no quería saber de ella si no era por algo realmente importante.

Más allá de mis exiguas relaciones laborales y la carga de trabajo que me aguarda todos los días en la oficina, no había nada más que creyese de importancia. Sólo la rutina, la maldita y sofocante rutina era la única especialidad de la casa, y me era servida en charola de aluminio todos los días, como si no se me pudiese ofrecer alguna otra cosa de mayor calidad. ¿Y se supone que tengo que pasar en ese cuchitril más de doce horas diarias, el resto de mi mugrosa vida? Casi que parece un mal chiste, gracioso, pero malo de todas formas.

Y eso, en parte, era un resumen simple de los hechos de todo un fin de semana. Pero, ¿Qué hay de la actualidad? ¿Qué acaso no tenía nada importante que escribir en mi diario el día de hoy? Pues sí, hoy, en contradicción a la creencia popular de que los lunes son el matapasiones de la semana, era un día importante para mí.

Hoy, luego de más de una semana, por fin pude hablar con mi madre, Ángela Vázquez.

— _"Cariño, ya has estado hablando por un largo rato ¿No tenías que descansar? En breve serán la cinco. Y se supone que tienes que ir a trabajar."_

—"Ya sé, mamá. Pero realmente necesitaba hablar contigo."

— _"Yo también, sólo trata de no descuidar tu descanso. Sabes lo malhumorada que te pones cuando no dormís bien. Afectará de más tu trabajo."_

—"Ya sé, ya sé..."

—" _Pero, sabes, aun así, me alegra muchísimo el que podamos charlar. Esto de que me llames una vez a la semana no me hace ninguna gracia, hija."_

—"Lo sé, mami, pero puedes estar tranquila. Trataré de contratar un plan de llamadas a larga distancia para no tener que volarme la cabeza a fin de mes con la cuenta del teléfono."

— _"Eso sería fantástico. Por mí no hay problema, en cuanto al plan de llamadas, claro, puedo esperar por más que no me guste. Pero tu abuela se muere por hablar más seguido contigo."_

—"Je, yo también me muero por hablar con ella. Ya hasta se me olvidó como suena su voz…"—Dije en un tono dramático.

— _"Ja, ja, muy graciosa señorita."_

Era lunes por la madrugada, casi las cinco, y como era costumbre, solía llamar a mi madre para que ambas empezáramos bien la semana. Escuchando nuestras voces, relatarnos todo lo que nos había ocurrido durante la semana pasada y asegurándonos de que la otra se encontrase bien.  
Y como podrán suponer, mi madre suele cansarse en ocasiones al escuchar mis constantes quejas. Pero para eso nos hablamos.

Como la diferencia horaria era de doce horas, en Argentina apenas si serían las cinco de la tarde, tuve que una vez más sacrificar mi descanso nocturno con tal de escuchar la dulce voz de mi progenitora por la bocina del teléfono, debido a que una simple hora a ella no le bastaba. Suele ser muy parlanchina.

—"¿Cómo está el tío Aaron? ¿Cómo le va en Córdoba?"

—" _Uy, le va de maravilla. Logró el ascenso a Director General que tanto buscaba en la FPA."_ —

—"¿En serio? ¡Eso es maravilloso! Tengo que llamarlo luego para felicitarlo. Hace tiempo que no hablo con él."

— _"Cuando me llamó para darme las buenas noticias, preguntó por ti y los chicos. Le dije que todo se encontraba en orden y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse... pero viendo cómo Tara y tú están teniendo problemas, parece ser obvio que le mentí."_

—"Oh, je, je. ¿Qué cosas no?"

— _"Arregla las cosas con mi niña, o te juro que cuando regreses te castigaré hasta que tenga nietos."_

—"Sí, mamá..."

Oh, mi tío Aaron, oficial honesto, bonachón y la única figura masculina que tuve presente en mi vida. Hacía tiempo que él venía buscando ese puesto como director general en la FPA (las Fuerzas Policiales Anti-narcotráfico de Argentina), desde la creación del mismo grupo hacia unos tres años, para ser exacta. Y hoy, por fin pudo cumplir con su meta.

La alegría que sentía era tan autentica, como las caries en mis dientes amarillentos. Lo estimaba muchísimo. Él había reemplazado el papel de mi padre desde que era una niña; cuidándome cuando mi madre o mi hermana salían a trabajar o a la escuela. Y ahora, el hombre que me crió como si fuera su propia hija, se encontraba en un puesto importante en la policía.

...

Je, particularidades de la vida, supongo. ¿Qué opinaría de mí sí me viese ahora...? Seguro estaría decepcionado... pero también estoy segura de que sería capaz de extenderme la mano de nuevo.

— _"Y lo de su ascenso no es la única novedad. Por lo que se ve, está dejando atrás el hábito de fumar."_

—"¿En serio? Wow, eso sí es una novedad. Digo, él siempre fue propenso a fumar una etiqueta al mes."—A él le dura una semana y a mí una de veinte no me dura ni tres días. Tengo problemas.

— _"Digamos que tu tía Luz es la impulsora de su decisión, lo está obligando a hacerlo."_

—"¿Así? Mira vos, la tía." – Reí. – "¿Y por qué?"

— _"Ahora que está en un mejor puesto, quiere que se cuide mejor. Además de querer disfrutar de su marido algunos años más."_

—"En ese caso, bravo por la tía. Es lo mejor para él; ya tiene cincuenta y dos años. No es ningún jovencito como para continuar así."

— _"El burro hablando de orejas… y sí, en parte tienes razón. Pero ya sabes cómo es mi hermano. Siempre se sale con la suya. Ya no sabe cuántas veces lo he encontrado fumando en el patio."_

—"La terquedad viene de familia, supongo."—Dibujé una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro. Como para compensar el no dejar escapar una carcajada.

—" _La heredaste de tu padre."_

—"Mami, estamos hablando muy a gusto. No lo arruines."

— _"Lo siento, amor… Bueno, dejando eso de lado, cuéntame ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo? ¿Esa tal Smith te trata bien?"_

—"Je, tan bien como su puesto se lo permite, de lo contrario, yo me encontraría empalada en algún cartel de tránsito. Yo misma me busco el que ella sea cruel conmigo."

—" _Eso significa que no conseguirás el puesto de empleada del año."_

—"Es una forma de decirlo, je, je."

—" _Diría que estoy sorprendida por tu actitud ante tus superiores, pero mentir es pecado."_

—"Eso ofende."—Ah, nada mejor que los comentarios hirientes de tu madre como para sentirte realmente en casa.—"Pero, para ser franca, me va bastante bien en el trabajo. El que esa bruja de cabellos negros me haya trasladado de mi asfixiante cubículo en el hospital a los nuevos cuarteles de MON fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar este mes."

—" _¿Ves? Te hizo un favor. Y tú la llamabas 'vieja chupa almas'. No deberías decir ese tipo de cosas a espaldas de tu jefa."_

—"Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Siempre dijiste que no sea una cobarde y digas las cosas de frente."

—" _Momento, tú no habrás…"_

—"Sí, se lo dije en la cara. En mi primer día en los cuarteles."

Creí oír como la palma de su mano golpeaba su frente. Ups.

—" _Santo cielo… ¿Y qué ocurrió?"_

—"Pues comenzamos a gritamos la una a la otra, justo en frente a las nuevas integrantes de su grupo; ella te insultó, así que yo contraataqué insultando a su madre. Fue divertido. Se tranquilizó a los pocos minutos cuando le mostré los papeles que me pidió, pero como castigo me hizo trabajar horas extras."

—" _¡Y bien merecido te lo tienes, mocosa!"_ —Gritó, obligándome a despegarme la bocina del oído. _—"Bueno, al menos puedo estar tranquila al saber que tendrás un puesto mejor y que tu situación económica mejorara."_

—"Eh, ni tanto."

—" _¿Cómo así?"_

—"No es un ascenso o algo por el estilo. Ella únicamente trasladó mi puesto del hospital a los nuevos cuarteles. Como para no tener que gastar de más en otra empleada."

—" _Oh, ya veo…"_

—"Pero Smith me dio mi propia oficina. Tengo mucho más espacio para mí, y además sirvo como la psiquiatra suplente cuando Sandy no se encuentra disponible. Pero mi puesto inicial como oficinista sigue impoluto."

—" _Bueno, la grandeza nace de los pequeños momentos, hija. Mientras más te esfuerces, ascenderás alto en poco tiempo. Ya lo verás."_

—"No lo sé, ascender en mi puesto no es algo que este precisamente en mi planes ahora, mamá. Tengo cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparme."

—" _Sé que Tara es tu prioridad, pero el tomarte un tiempo para tu vida personal también lo es, Emy."_

—"Ya lo sé, y te prometo que lo tendré en mente cuando por fin logre desocupar mi agenda. La universidad y el trabajo me dejan poco tiempo para mí."

—" _Tengo fe en que las cosas comenzarán a mejorar para ti."_

—"Sí, se podría decir que las cosas comienzan a salirme bien..." —Observé mi pierna, aun hinchada por los músculos dañados. _"Sólo con algunos contratiempos menores"_ , pensé.

Oí por la bocina cómo daba un suspiro, seguramente de cansancio. Los días lunes son los únicos en los que se abstiene de tomar su siesta diaria para que podamos hablar.

—"Deberías ir a descansar mamá."

—" _Sí, creo que es lo mejor, mi hora de sueño ya se atrasó bastante y se supone que trabajo en la noche."_

—"El hospital debe ser un suplicio, ¿Eh?"

—" _En lo absoluto. El trabajar ahí me es muy gratificante."_

—"Ash, suenas igual que mi jefa."

—" _Y por lo que sé, parece ser una mujer muy sabia."_

—"¿No te parece que estas exagerando un poco?" —Cuestioné en un tono sarcástico, y esperando no tener que escuchar una reprimenda de su parte, como era costumbre.

—" _No, en lo absoluto..."_

—"Má, no-"

— _"…Aun no terminé."—_ Se quejó, tomando una bocanada de aire.

Oh, no. Se acerca una reprimenda. Y a horas tan tempranas…

— _"Escucha hija; por lo que me dijiste, desde ahora en adelante trabajarás más cerca de la señorita Smith, haciéndote parte de su equipo. Ahora trabajas para la policía, puedes ayudar a hacer la diferencia, por más que en un principio no te guste la idea…_

 _La ley de acá esta jodida; perdida, si quieres una palabras que la describa mucho mejor. Y sé perfectamente que una mancha de más de veinte años puede ser algo muy difícil de quitar. Chris, tu padre, fue de lo peor. Cediendo ante la más mínima moneda como el perro que era…_

 _Pero ahora el panorama ante ti es distinto, tú misma me lo confirmaste; Japón es otro mundo, la policía es honrada. Y los pocos que llegaste a conocer y que manejan esa profesión, lo hacen con pasión y un compromiso real para con ella. No como lo que se ve en este lado del globo._

 _Y mira las casualidades de la vida; ahora trabajas para la justicia real, eres parte de ella. A diferencia de tu padre, tú, aquí y ahora, estás jugando del lado de los buenos, de la verdadera ley, y a favor del bien común."_

Me quedé muda durante ese lapso de tiempo en que mi madre se tomó la libertad de dejarme refutar su argumento, sabiendo perfectamente que no tenía discurso válido que la contradijese.

No sabía qué decir exactamente, había dejado mi mente en blanco, perdiéndome en ese mar de palabras que mi madre había escupido sobre mí, recriminándome que tenía en mis manos una oportunidad de demostrar que en mí aún había una pizca de humanidad, y que el desperdiciar tal oportunidad sería algo más que tendría que añadir a mi lista que estupideces.

Ya no sé cuántas veces me ha dicho lo mismo. Y como la buena madre que era, continuó con su monologo recriminador.

—" _Cometiste muchos errores aquí, Emy, al igual que yo. Muchos de ellos, irremediables."_ —Me hundí en el sillón, frotándome los ojos. — _"Quizás, sólo quizás, la cercanía de las chicas de ¿MON, cierto? Te enseñe algo más que únicamente trabajar como una bestia y esperar a que se cumpla tu horario para ir a casa. Esto es una gran oportunidad para redimirte de todo ello._

 _En lo personal, te lo aconsejo…"_

Suspiré, despegando la bocina de mi oreja y frotando la carcasa plástica contra mi frente. Para nosotros los hijos no es fácil admitir cuando nuestros progenitores tienen razón, nuestro orgullo es demasiado grande, que en ocasiones se nos escurre fuera de uno.

Y el decir que no pensaba en lo que me dijo, seria mentirle a mi madre, y mentir, al menos a la mujer que nos dio la vida, es pecado.

Había que reconocérselo, tenía qué; era una ironía de lo más patética. Por años me la pasé defenestrando a la ley, quebrantándola para salir bien librada y burlándome de aquellos a los que consideraba una causa perdía por impartirla de forma 'honesta', como toda adolescente estúpida. Y ahora me encontraba con el rabo entre las patas, luchando "codo a codo" con las chicas desde la comodidad de un escritorio, intentando de forma casi asquerosa usar un disfraz, y aparentar ser esa honesta trabajadora pública que se supone debía ser.

Y lo único que realmente me mantenía unida este puesto, era la búsqueda de la congénere de esa dichosa araña. Eso y un salario miserable, que apenas si me alcanzaba para comer algo y pagar el alquiler.

Normalmente si un discurso de ese calibre viniese de alguien más, fácilmente podría pasármelo por la raja y pasar a otro tema. Pero se trataba de mi madre, quien conoce lo peor de mí, era lógico que algo así tuviese muchísimo más peso en mi conciencia viniendo de ella.

Suspiró pesadamente, el que me negara a decir palabra alguna pareció frustrarla un poco.

—" _Mira… ya no tienes la edad como para que te recrimine por las malas decisiones que has tomado y aquellas que aún no has considerado, pero que sé que vas a tomar. Quizás estoy sonando demasiado positiva en cuanto a lo que actualmente ambas estamos viviendo y lo que nos depara el futuro… o lo que queremos del mismo. Pero debes entender que únicamente deseo lo mejor para ti._

 _No digo que de la noche a la mañana te conviertas en una ciudadana buena y ejemplar, y conociéndote, creo que eso es a lo que menos aspiras a ser. Pero, si algún día, en el futuro, pretendes dar el primer paso, caminar y observar las cosas desde otro ángulo, primero tendrás que afrontar esos prejuicios que tienes y dejarlos de lado._

 _Y si eso pasa, dios quiera, ahí sabrás que es lo que realmente quieres hacer y cuál es tu lugar. Yo lo encontré, aquí en el hospital ayudando a enfermos y adictos. Sólo debes tomarte tu tiempo para pensar qué es lo que quieres hacer."_

…

Me sentí estúpida; yo, una adulta de casi veinte seis años recibiendo estas reprimendas de mi madre. Las mismas palabras que normalmente se las darías a una chica recién salida de la secundaria. Parecía un chiste de muy mal gusto. Y eso que a mí me gusta el humor negro.

Ojalá hacerlo fuera tan sencillo como decirlo, madre. Esa hubiese sido mi excusa, una de las más populares entre los adolescentes luego de un sermón interminable de tus padres. Y aun así te sentías en la obligación de decir algo, lo que sea para justificar miserablemente tus decisiones.

—" _¿Qué pensaría Chloe si te viera ahora? Al ver que su hermanita menor siguió sus mismos pasos, haciendo caso omiso a todas sus advertencias…"_

—"No lo sé, no la he visitado desde hace años... Estaría muy decepcionada, supongo."

—" _Entonces, usa eso como motivación en el futuro ¿Sí? Haz que tu hermana esté orgullosa."_

No tenía nada más que decir, no quería decir nada que pudiese alargar más la charla. Me limité a ver la hora en el televisor, en el noticiero, encontrando mi único escape a los regaños de mi progenitora.

—"Se me hace tarde para el trabajo, má… te llamaré luego ¿sí?" — Fue lo que alcancé a decir, entre una jaqueca que comenzaba a crecer a cada segundo y el olor a colillas de cigarrillos que inundaban la habitación.

—" _Prométeme que al menos tomarás en consideración lo que te dije, por al menos una vez…"—_ Dijo, casi en suplicas.

—"Lo tendré en mente má, te lo prometo… Te quiero."

—" _Y yo a ti mí, amor. Mándale a Tara y a Max un gran beso de mi parte. Diles que los extraño muchísimo."_

—"Je, se los haré saber."

—" _Oh, y también mándale saludos a esa amiga tuya, Saadia. Dile que esos informes sobre Extraespecies que me pasaste nos fueron de utilidad en la guardia. Me gustaría llegar a conocerla algún día. Por lo que nos contaste, parece ser una mujer maravillosa."_

Sonreí ante tales elogias a mi amiga. Y no fue adrede.

—"Si, tienes razón… es fantástica. Tú tranquila, se lo haré saber. Y quién sabe, quizás cuando nos den vacaciones la convenza de tomar las suyas allá, así de paso visito a la familia.

—" _Ah, le alegrarías el corazón a esta anciana con tenerlos a todos juntos… Bueno, nos vemos, hija. Cuidado yendo al trabajo."_

—"Lo tendré, tú también cuídate."

—" _Dios te bendiga, hija."—_ Colgó.

—"Te quiero mami, chau…"—Musité a los pocos segundos, tarde, con el teléfono aun pegado a mi oído.

 _Tu-tu_. El sonido del teléfono descolgado invadía mi cabeza como si fuese una alarma de alerta. Pero a diferencia el ser humano común, ni me molesté en colocarlo en su respectivo sitio. En su lugar, me quedé con el teléfono en mano, observando con atención las ranuras por donde ese mismo ruido salía, meditando las palabras de mi progenitora.

" _¿Olvidarme de mis prejuicios, eh?"_ Si soy sincera, eso no sonaba a una mala idea.

En una ocasión, en mis últimos años de la secundaria, me encontraba en la biblioteca de mi escuela leyendo algunos artículos de psicología, cuando encontré algunos párrafos que hablaban sobre un psicólogo nacido en Nueva York; Stanley Milgram. Era una pequeña biografía sobre su vida, acompañado de un análisis acerca de su experimento más importante: _"Estudio del Comportamiento de la Obediencia."_

Pero su experimento, influenciado en su época por los juicios (Y seguida condena de muerte) al teniente coronel Adolf Eichmann, por sus crímenes en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, si bien era muy interesante, no fue lo que captó mi atención de inmediato. Lo que realmente me atrajo, fue una frase dicha por el mismo Milgram. La misma se me fundiría en el cerebro en los años venideros:

" _La psicología social de este siglo nos enseñó una importante lección: con frecuencia no es el carácter de una persona el que determina cómo ésta actúa, sino la situación en la que se encuentra."_

Durante años, usé esa maldita frase en mi cabeza como impulsora de mi actitud rebelde y prejuiciosa hacia ciertos aspectos de mi vida en general: la policía, los adultos mayores, cualquier clase de autoridad que me sobrepasara, siendo agresiva y grosera hasta el punto de volverme una paria para lo demás. Pero a mi punto de vista, tenía justificaciones válidas para mi comportamiento. Vivíamos en situaciones tensas en la familia, me había criado con la ausencia de un padre, los acostumbrados dramas adolescentes y la ausencia de mi hermana mayor había sido lo que más afectaba a mi comportamiento por aquella época.

Época en la que se suponía que lo único que tendría que preocuparme era el acelerado crecimiento de mis pechos, las hormonas descontroladas y que al salir a bailar, asegurarme que mi bebida no tuviera drogas. Ni eso último era capaz de lograr.

Y ni hablemos de los que en ese entonces consideraba como mis únicos "amigos". Que con los años, me di cuenta que en realidad eran esas escorias a los que tenía que evitar. O aquellos a los que la sociedad elogiaba y encapsulaba como "los buenos" y que terminaban siendo peores que la gente que vivía en las villas.

O al menos esos eran los pensamientos que mis "amigos" me vendieron. Con el tiempo, mis ojos y mi cuerpo serian testigos que si bien no estaban equivocados, algo de razón tenía que otorgarles.

Era joven, estúpida y fácilmente manipulable. Estaba consciente de ello. Ambos lados eran igual de terribles y como era una niña que se dejaba seducir por una simple oración, terminé hundiéndome, volviéndome muy negativa y amargada.

Unas cuantas palabras bonitas son más peligrosas que una navaja.

…

—"¿Qué mierda hago?"—Hablé en voz alta, alzando la vista hacia el televisor.

Había una presentadora dando las noticias del día, parloteando y parloteando de las incontables cosas que estaban mal en el país, sin indicios visibles de dar una buena noticia como para alegrarme el día.

Debo aclarar que este era uno de los pocos canales que eran transmitidos de mi nación.

Hacía mucho que dejé de prestarle atención a las noticias. No hacían más que amargarme el día. Y desde mi punto de vista, eso resultaba ser algo relativamente lógico; ¿a quién le gustaría levantarse por la mañana, encontrándose con día hermoso y con el cantar de los pajaritos, sólo para enterarse que mientras dormías en la comodidad de tu cama, se cometieron ocho robos violentos, quince asesinatos, dos violaciones, y arrestaron a un vendedor de drogas en la entrada de la escuela de tus hijos? Y pensar que todo está mal, enfurecerte, culpar al gobierno y quejarse todo el día de ello.

Yo sabía que las cosas allá estaban mal ¡Peor que mal! Pero el que me las repitieran una y otra vez las veinticuatro horas al día no me ayudaría en nada, me terminaría enojando y todo ello influenciaría en mi desempeño laboral, el cual ya era de por sí lamentable.

Pero sería escapar de la realidad, evitar los problemas y engañarse a uno mismo. Y hay ciertos trabajos en los que si haces eso, sería una completa contradicción a tu labor. Véase abogados, reporteros o en mi caso, una trabajadora social. Ergo, en más de una ocasión terminaba viendo las noticias y me amargaba el día.

No quería fastidiarme la existencia desde tan temprano, no hoy, ya tenía suficiente con meditar lo dicho por mi madre. Tenía que enfriar mi mente y relajarme. Sera un buen día, debo enfocarme en eso. La única razón por la que estaba viendo ese canal era por las acostumbradas caricaturas que daban por la tarde en mi país. Y que lamentablemente terminaron hace al menos quince minutos.

—"¿Podrías apagar el televisor?" —Pregunté a mi acompañante, manteniéndome en posición fetal sobre el sillón, con mi única pierna sana sobre el suave cojín, el cual ya estaba mostrando señales de desgaste. Sin rechistar, mi huésped procedió a dejar sus quehaceres, acatando a mi pedido y apagando el televisor, en lo que yo estiraba mi brazo y dejaba el teléfono en su respectivo sitio.

Me dejé caer sobre el cabezal del mueble, dejando mis brazos colgando por los costados y mi cabeza chueca, mirando como el cable de aparato se bamboleaba frente a mí. Como si se burlase de mí. Y eso, por algún motivo que hasta yo misma desconocía, me enojaba un poco.

Un simple bamboleo. Debía estar muy irritada como para enojarme con algo tan ridículo.

—"Hey…"

Mi cabeza en ese momento nadaba en un mar de autocompasión y odio hacia mí misma. No, corrijo ¡Era un puto océano! Tanta era mi frustración que por un momento, pase por alto el llamado de atención de mi compañera.

Se trataba de mi amiga de oscura epidermis, la ya mencionada doctora Redguard, quien había pasado la noche conmigo en una típica noche de ocio entre amigas; bebiendo, comiendo bocadillos y charlando sobre temas varios.

Pero en la última hora se había mantenido al margen en lo que yo hablaba con mi madre; respetando ese momento intimo hablando por teléfono, fumando en el balcón y observando el paisaje poco atractivo que ofrecían los callejones de Taito.  
En ocasiones miraba hacia el interior de la habitación. Quizás para asegurarse de si era prudente entrar de nuevo y porque le fastidiaba el tener que soportar las frías ventiscas de noviembre.

Luego de apagar la caja idiotiza sin queja alguna, Saadia pasó a estar frente a mí, con una expresión tranquila que reflejaba serenidad y calma. Expresiones típicas de ella si tomamos en cuenta su trabajo.

Sí, es posible que el ver una expresión tan apacible de parte de una alma amiga hubiese servido para apaciguar el estrés. Quizás una charla acompañado de un buen desayuno podría servir.  
Pero el hablar de mis problemas internos seria tocar muchos puntos de vista que tengo sobre mi vida, mi forma de actuar y demás cosas que ya habíamos discutido un centenar de veces y que francamente no quería ni siquiera mencionar.

Además, terminaría amargándome el día, y a raíz de mi mal humor, posiblemente pondría de malas a mi amiga, lo que podría afectarle su trabajo. No podía hacerle eso.

Así estaban las cosas. Era yo quien en reiteradas oportunidades le insistía en que no se preocupara por esas cosas ¡Pero no siempre era así, eh! Teníamos la amistad y la confianza suficiente como para hablar hasta las cuatro de la mañana. Pero a veces optaba por la peor opción y la que me aseguraba la salida fácil: evadir el problema.  
En ese caso, ella elegía no presionarme y no hacer preguntas si es que yo no estaba dispuesta a responderlas en primer lugar. Respetaba mucho mi voto de silencio.

—"¿...Todo en orden?"—Pero claro, hasta ella suele hacer excepciones.

—"De maravilla. Nada más una charla normal entre madre e hija."—Respondí, fingiendo la mejor sonrisa que pudiese.—"Por cierto, mamá te envía saludos. Esta muy agradecida por esa enciclopedia que tú y tus amigos escribieron. Le está siendo de mucha ayuda en el trabajo."

—"Siempre es un placer ayudar a una colega en la rama de la medicina. Y dado que en tu país tercermundista el Programa no funciona de la misma manera que aquí, no me sorprende en lo más mínimo el que decidieras mandarle una copia."—Extendió su mano frente a mí, ofreciéndome uno de sus cigarrillos.

—"¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? El país no tiene los recursos para sustentar los gastos de todas las extraespecies que entren legalmente. Y muchísimo menos para capacitar a todos los centros médicos del país con instrumentos necesarios; o proveer siquiera los conocimientos básicos para tratarlos."—Tomé el cigarro, sentándome en una posición mucho más cómoda.—"Y como la salud es gratis, los hospitales públicos son un caos. Y debido a eso último, a solo casi cuatro años de confirmada la existencia de criaturas no humanas, la llegada de ilegales creció mucho."

—"Muchos son invitados dentro de su país ¿No? ¿Por qué no les aseguran siquiera un servicio especial? Después de todo, no todos los que entran son ilegales."

—" _¿Quieres vivir aquí? Adelante, pero arréglatelas como puedas porque no te daremos una moneda._ "—Parafraseé, con un dejo de sarcasmo en mi voz.—"Dicha frase va para todo extranjero que entre al país. Importa un pepino el que tengas papeles o no."

—"¿Tan así?"

—"Desde que sacaron a esos peronistas mugrosos, sí. No la tienen en carteles gigantes, si es lo que me preguntas. Pero el mensaje sigue siendo claro."

—"Mientras más escucho sobre el Mercosur, menos ansiosa me pone el tomar mis vacaciones allá."—Apoyó sus nalgas sobre el brazo derecho del sillón, encendiendo su sexto cigarrillo y dando una vista rápida al departamento.

—"Neh, no es tan malo una vez que te acostumbras."

—"Ya suficiente tengo con lidiar contigo. Así que paso."

—"Ándate a la mierda, Saadia."

—" _Get your ass up and make me do it, sweetheart."_

Ah, las provocaciones de choco-zombie siempre me hacían reír. O llorar, dependía de la situación. Y en ese momento me entraban ganas de comenzar a discutir sobre cualquier cosa para dejar salir el enojo por medio de improperios hacia mi compañera, me importaba un pepino si despertaba a los vecinos.

Pero me venían bien las risas en ese momento.

Tomando eso como una provocación inofensiva más, golpeé la espalda de la doctora de manera juguetona. Uno de verdad no le hubiese dolido en lo más mínimo, pero no estaba enojada con ella como para hacerlo en primer lugar. Ambas reímos.

 _ **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

Querido diario ¿Te cuento un secreto? En ocasiones suelo olvidar que lo eres. Y mis anécdotas matutinas terminan siendo duplicados baratos en blanco y negro de una novela.

Creo que nunca me había tomado la molestia de relatar mi pasado en profundidad, nunca lo hice y no creo empezar ahora. Trataba de evitarlo de manera constante para, de alguna manera, no tener que cargar con ello lo que me quedaba de vida, lo cual evidentemente no está funcionando, claro está. Las palabras de mi madre me llegan a la cabeza una vez más.

Pero mentiría si dijera que nunca escribí aunque sea un relato corto de aquellos días en los que no tenía que preocuparme por conseguir un trabajo. O un poema siquiera.  
Quizás si lo hice en aquellas noches en las que escribía o trataba de sacar el riff de alguna canción para no tener que dormir en plana oscuridad. No podría afirmarlo, no tengo esas hojas conmigo.

Así que aprovechare este pequeño espacio que me doy a mí misma para desahogarme. ¿Cuáles eran las razones por la que mi madre le estaba tan agradecida a la zombie? Es un poco largo, así que me tomaré el tiempo de explicarlo de la forma más completa que se me ocurra.

Anteriormente había aclarado que residía en el Barrio de Flores, ubicado en la zona del Gran Buenos Aires, plena capital. Vivía en la zona sur de dicho vecindario, en la zona más peligrosa del mismo y donde a unos metros se levantaban los asentamientos informales de la conocidísima villa 1-11-14, una villa miseria o villa de emergencia, y la que actualmente era conocida como uno de los peores lugares para vivir de todo el país. Cuna del narcotráfico y el asesinato. A la zona sur, por ser la más peligrosa, se ganó el nombre de "Bajo Flores".

En semejante basurero humano llegue a conocer a quien hoy en día era mi hermanastro menor. Y dicho encuentro me llevaría a inevitablemente conocer a Tara años después en el mismo lugar. Pero esa es historia para otro día.

Luego de pasar meses escondiendo a la araña de todo ser ajeno a la familia en un galpón abandonado, el que en ocasiones solía ser el refugio de una familia de bolivianos, llegó la noticia que impactaría la vida de toda la humanidad, de una forma u otra: el afamado anuncio de la existencia de las extraespecies.

Yo no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Debía saltar de alegría? ¿Debía fumarme una tuca para controlar los nervios y mandar cinco meses de rehabilitación al diablo? No hice ninguna de esas cosas. Me abstuve a mirar la televisión y todas las noticas que ofrecían al respecto, con unos desenfrenados Max y Tara, de doce y quince años respectivamente, celebrando y bebiendo gaseosas.

La araña obtuvo esa tarde su primera borrachera, producto de la cafeína a la corta edad de quince años. La inocencia de ambos ante la noticia me pareció adorable en su momento.

Mientras el pequeño lidiaba con nuestra amiga, a mí se me dio por salir afuera, seducida por el alboroto que los vecinos provocaban en las calles.

Y con lo que me encontré, no tenía con que describirlo.

Un grupo considerable de liminales salían de algunas casas, galpones o incluso de montones de basura. Como si fuesen los sobreviviente del bombardeo en la Plaza de Mayo en el '55. Polvorientos, sucios, algunos hasta con heridas superficiales debido a infecciones por la mala salubridad del entorno.

Arachnes, Wyverns, Arpías, algunas Oni, mujeres lagartos, etc. Muchas de esas especies habían pasado quien sabe cuánto tiempo viviendo de manera clandestina, escondidas ante el ojo humano, bajo el lecho protector de algunas familias que gustosas les ofrecieron un techo donde vivir. O en el caso de la araña, donde quiera que pudiese caber.

Luego de ese día, el gobierno les dio luz verde a todas las especies a registrarse para permitirles la entrada; la creciente llegada de extra especies al país fue inevitable.

Pero lamentablemente para estas personas, las cosas ahí no serían las que se podría haber esperado. Como Saadia había mencionado, en mi país tercermundista el Programa de Intercambio no funciona de la misma forma que en el país del sol naciente. Si, todas las criaturas tienen el derecho de entrar, tener una vida, estudiar o incluso formar una familia sin restricción alguna. Muchas otras tuvieron la suerte de encontrar familias que se arriesgaron a mantenerlas.

Pero el gobierno no les provee de ninguna ayuda económica en lo más mínimo. Quizás algún plan social de un bono que no supera los mil pesos argentinos, lo cual es nada. Y una de las quejas más grandes es hacia los centros médicos, a los que no se les provee de los conocimientos necesarios o especialistas para tratar especies extranjeras. Aquello las obliga a visitar establecimientos comunes con la esperanza de ser tratadas ahí.

Y la salud, al igual que la educación primaria, secundaria y superior, es gratis, completamente gratis para todo el mundo.  
Eso y sumándole al hecho de que las fronteras son completamente descuidadas, es fácil deducir que el asunto de los servicios gratuitos se saldría de control. Muchos aprovechados llegan a nuestro país para gozar de esos privilegios, muchísimos de ellos de manera ilegal. Y se establecen aquí para seguir con su uso. Y el pueblo por lo general detesta eso.

Yo no tenía problema alguno con ello. Prefiero una cría de Lamia saludable a que la especie misma esté ocasionando destrozos o perjudicando a la gente. Pero lastimosamente, yo no soy todo el mundo, mi palabra vale mierda comparada con la de la mayoría. Y la opinión de gran parte del pueblo argentino es que los extranjeros son el cáncer del país.

Sean humanos o no.

Si sabré yo las innumerables veces en que pintaron las paredes de mi casa con pintura en aerosol, en las que exigían que esa araña de mierda se fuera del vecindario, o me arrojaran piedras camino al trabajo de mi madre. Y la araña tampoco la pasó bien. Su odio a nuestra especie (o desconfianza) se avivó aún más cuando entre los vecinos se pusieron de acuerdo para echarle agua caliente encima.

El solo recordarlo me hace rabiar. El racismo, a diferencia de Japón, es muy visible y palpable.

Mi país es muy intolerante, a niveles ridículamente estúpidos, y la gente no se toma la molestia de ocultarlo como aquí. Sobre todo con los extranjeros. Prácticamente la mitad de la población rechaza a los inmigrantes que llegan para radicarse ahí. A los chilenos, a los que tachamos de "traidores" por lo ocurrido en Malvinas, y cuyos habitantes suelen llegar sólo por nuestras universidades gratuitas; a los brasileros por el eterno conflicto en el futbol; a los bolivianos; paraguayos y cualquier otro latinoamericano que entra buscando trabajo. Todos son tachados de indeseables.

Ahora, con esos datos en mente, imagínense ahora cómo reacciona un pueblo, que ya de por si es toxico hasta consigo mismo, ante criaturas que nunca en su puta vida habían visto, aprovechándose de su tierra.

…

Creo que una vez más me desvié y deje que mi enojo se apoderara de mi ¿Verdad? Estas son las complicaciones de tener un diario. Si esto fuera una novela normal, sería la más desestructurada y cliché, después de "No es Fácil ser una Pulga".

Mamá tiene razón, tengo muchos complejos encima y que creo que necesito tratarlos con urgencia.

…

Pero mi punto no es el difamar a mi patria, no tengo que esforzarme para ello ya que se insulta consigo misma. ¿No me creen? Les recuerdo que mi país fue uno de los tantos que aceptaron darle refugio a los nazis a cambio de grandes cifras de dinero. Y que luego muchos de ellos nos robaron.

A punto al que quería llegar desde un inicio es que debido a que mi progenitora trabaja en uno de los centros médicos más importantes de la capital, el hospital Ramos Mejía, ubicado en el barrio de Balvanera, el caos surge constantemente debido a que no están cien por ciento capacitados para tratar liminales. ¿Por qué? Te desafío a adivinar.

Y debido a ello, los tratamientos a las personas no humanas llegan a ser más tardíos, excediendo la capacidad permitida en las salas de espera y las camas que no dan abasto. Y a raíz de eso último, como se podría esperar, genera cientos de quejas del público humano ¿Por qué? Je, caíste por distraído, te desafío de nuevo.

La enciclopedia en la que mi amiga estaba trabajando (Y hago terrible énfasis en 'estaba', ya que las hojas que me paso no eran más que simples borradores) no sólo sirvió para ayudarme con mi exitosa (Pero ahora que lo pienso bien, algo nefasta) venganza contra la araña, sino que el pasarle dichas hojas por medio de fax a mi madre, fue sin más una de las mejores cosas que le podían pasar.

Claro, con previo permiso de los susodichos autores, y con la promesa de mi madre de que se respetaran los aportes de los mismos.

Pero ni hizo falta que se lo recordaran, después de todo ella estaba tan contenta de que por fin le proveyeran de información completamente detallada sobre distintas especies, que prácticamente me juro que se aseguraría de que reconocieran a todos los implicados en ese proyecto que lentamente se forjaba en el país Nipón.

Me tomé la molestia de conseguirle algunos documentos extras, tanto en español (muy escasos, a decir verdad) como en inglés, tales como ilustraciones de sus estructuras óseas, músculos y ubicaciones de órganos, fotografías sobre las distintas subespecies mencionadas y sus particularidades únicas. Cosas así no se podrían conseguir en una biblioteca, mucho menos de una mano fiable.

Debo decir que también le envié un Power Point vía mail, el mismo que Smith me había enseñado años antes en mi primera semana como su mascota.

Con todo eso en sus manos, pudo hacerse de un arsenal informativo suficiente como para que, junto a un número considerable de empleados, encararan a la mesa directiva para exigir el que llevaran a cabo seminarios con la única meta de estudiar a fondo a los liminales, desde la historia de su origen hasta sus métodos de vida actual, y así poder tratarlos de manera eficiente y que no ocurriesen más problemas.

O que al menos, presionaran al gobierno a más no poder para que les proveyeran de material y especialistas suficientes.

El racismo, si bien sigue siendo un problema, esperaban que las peleas en las salas de espera y los insultos hacia nuestros amigos extranjeros disminuyeran al ofrecer un servicio más rápido y efectivo. Bien jugado, mamá.

¿Eso también incluía el influir a otras clínicas a que hiciesen lo mismo? Probablemente. No estoy tan al tanto del proyecto como me gustaría.

¿Lo consiguieron? Pues no, aun no. Roma no se construyó en un día. Y un cambio radical como ese (necesario, pero radical) tampoco se lograría de una semana a la otra. El conseguir información o especialistas implicaría dinero, dinero de cual no contaban aún. Pero la perseverancia lo era todo en este momento. Ahora, más que nunca, debían demostrar de lo que eran capaces, y todos tenían que colaborar para lograr regocijarse en la gloria.

…

Exactamente lo mismo que están haciendo Smith con su equipo en este momento, y del cual, como dijo mi madre, yo formo parte de algún modo… Carajo, ahora me siento mal. De nuevo, bien jugado, mamá; lograste que me sintiera mal de nuevo.

Dicen que no le puedes enseñar trucos nuevos a un perro viejo. Pero cuando la vida de muchas personas peligra, entonces el perro tendrá que hacer sacrificios. Y no exagero, literalmente la mayoría de los empleados fácilmente llevaban más de quince o quizás veinte años trabajando ahí. Eran conscientes en que lo que se les vendría encima no sería fácil, y que el tratar con criaturas que no habían visto en su puta vida sería complicado, pero ya habían pasado tres años con complicaciones varias, era hora de darte un maldito giro a la situación.

¿Quedarse sin hacer nada, o improvisar cada caso que cruzase esas puertas? Tendrías que estar bromeando. Ningún profesional competente y que se respetase a sí mismo y a su trabajo permitiría que algo tan riesgoso fuese tomado a la ligera.

Sí, puede que algunos ya lleven bastante kilometraje. No eran jovencitos como yo, o como mi compañera color chocolate. Pero, de lograrlo, sabía bien que no tirarían la toalla al primer inconveniente.

O al menos eso quiero creer. Es decir, por algo están provocando tanto escándalo, ¿No? Al menos puedo estar segura, y hasta puedo jurarlo de ser necesario, de que mi madre no se dará por vencida con llevar ese pequeño proyecto a cabo.

Ahora veo por qué le cae muy bien Smith, y no la culpo. Ambas son mujeres visionarias a su manera. Y como lo aclaré, respeto mucho eso.

Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que en ocasiones me caiga gorda.

…

Si, mi explicación sobre la actual situación que vive mi madre en mi tierra natal puede que se lea insulsa y vagamente argumentada. Pero hay cosas que aun no entiendo del todo. No sé nada sobre política, o cómo se maneja. Y como aclaré, traté de explicar de la forma más realista posible una lamentable realidad que no solamente se vive en mi nación, sino que en gran parte del continente, sin caer en términos técnicos que no eran precisamente de mi estilo, pero que se veían elegantes a la hora de redactar. Al igual que el racismo, yo era muy directa.

Sí, se me fue de las manos y permití que mi alma escupieran a todo ser que se me viniese a la mente en ese momento. Pero la degradación constante a mi patria no fue por menos accidental, eran señales obvias del acostumbrado acto de catarsis que me reservaba para mí solita y mi cuaderno, acompañado de dibujos de animalitos deformes.

Puede que esas tierras me hayan visto crecer, reír y llorar. Pero de verdad, le tengo un rencor grande a ese lugar.

Para concluir, y respondiendo a los pedidos casi suplicantes de mi progenitora, puedo afirmar de que sí, cambiaré. Con el tiempo lo haré; todo el mundo lo hace de una forma u otra. De eso estoy segura.

Pero puedo apostar mi miserable sueldo a que no la pasaré bien. Y no existe alma en la tierra que me niegue eso. Todos la pasamos mal a fin de cuentas.

 _ **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

…

—"¿Me podés dar fuego?"—Pregunté, en mi típica jerga latina que sólo ella, o miembro VIP de un número selecto de personas, podía entender.

La mencionada extendió su mano hacia mí, mostrando un encendedor y ofreciéndose a prender el cigarro por mí. Estiré el cuello hacia adelante e inhalé para que el arder del tabaco fuese más efectivo, y de paso dar la primera bocanada de ese vicioso veneno que me traía loca desde muy joven y que difícilmente se me hacía dejarlo.

Oh, adorada flama que envenena lentamente mi alma, y que brilla como la que el mismísimo Prometeo robó a los dioses para posteriormente entregársela a la humanidad; dame el privilegio en esta fría y lúgubre mañana, de que seas tú quien ilumine mi nefasto cigarro, y envenene mis pulmones por al menos dos minutos.

Estoy adorando mentalmente a una puta flama, parezco cavernícola.

Una sensación que podría definir como una pequeña descarga eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo, desde la punta de mis acalambrados pies hasta los tendones de mis brazos, haciéndome tiritar del gusto. Mi familia había estado manteniéndome al margen en cuanto sobre mi consumo bestial de tabaco; sobre todo la araña, la cual odiaba que tanto mi boca como mi cabello pajoso olieran a ese insípido veneno. Pero siempre me las apañaba para salirme con la mía, comprando tabaco suelto y armándolos yo misma. En el caso de que quiera un _pucho_ decente, tengo a mi expendedora americana.

Luego de dar el primer suspiro, se me dio por observar el filtro, dándome cuenta de que en el mismo tenía un pequeño círculo plateado.

—"¿Es uno de esos mentolados, cierto?"—Pregunté mordiendo el filtro lleno de celulosa, en busca de dicha capsula.

—"Sí, como a mí me gustan."—Se llevó el suyo a la boca.—"Por lo general, me decanto más por los más fuertes, esos que te pudren en un instante las encías. Pero como tú siempre me pides uno de estos, decidí comprar una etiqueta para que ambas pudiésemos fumar tranquilas..."

¿Es esa una declaración de amor? ¡Porque si es así, soy toda tuya! Los cigarrillos cuestan un huevo como para que alguien los vaya regalando.

—"¡Ay, Sandy, corazón! ¡No sabes lo mucho que te quiero!"—Abracé a la susodicha (quien seguía sentada en el brazo del mueble) por la cintura, apoyando mi cara sobre su espalda provocando intencionalmente que tambalease y casi perdiese el equilibrio.

—"¡Hey, suéltame! Que lo hago con el propósito de que me permitas fumar aquí."

¡Perra _atorranta_ y podrida!

—"¡¿Cuándo te he prohibido fumar en mi casa?!"

—"¡Hace dos meses! Hiciste un berrinche sólo porque no quise compartirte de los míos. Me prohibiste fumar dentro de tu casa a menos que desistiera, y me amenazaste con arrojarme agua helada si se me ocurría encender uno."

Oh, ahora recuerdo ese día. Era domingo (o como lo llamo yo, "El matapasiones") por la tarde y hacía un mes que había entrado en una especie de 'rehabilitación' obligatoria por parte de la araña y el enclenque que tiene por secuaz, con el fin de que por fin abandonara mi vicio. En esa tarde ninguno de los dos se encontraba en casa, por lo que para no aburrirme, había invitado a la doctora a salir a pasear en esa deprimente tarde inicio de semana.

La abstinencia me estaba volviendo loca. Eso, mezclado con los nervios por los exámenes de fin de semestre de la universidad, no era una combinación muy agradable que digamos. Por lo que para poder probar un poco de cáncer fácilmente transportable, amenacé a la occisa con prohibirle fumar dentro de mi morada si es que no me compartía de los suyos.  
Al principio se negó, casi poniéndose del lado de mi familia, pero no tardó mucho en darse por vencida al ver que yo iba en serio.

Bueno, eso, y porque prácticamente me arrodillé para rogarle que me diese un cigarro. Además, para ella era muy conveniente, ya que si descartas su departamento, el mío, los cuarteles y algún que otro establecimiento autorizado, no tenía muchos lugares para darse el lujo de fumar. Putas leyes de salubridad pública.

Pero en ese momento me fueron beneficiosas, cedió. Quizás porque me tenia lastima o porque realmente quería fumar en mi sala. Sea cual fuese la razón de ello, yo estaba dispuesta a disfrutarlo.

Para mí mala suerte, cedió demasiado tarde y la alegría me duró lo mismo que fumarme un faso de marihuana: nada. A los poco segundos de encenderlo, la aterradora silueta de una araña peluda se hizo presente, anunciándome el fin de mi travesía en el país Nipón, y lo que sería la patada en el trasero más dolorosa que haya recibido desde que me echaron literalmente a patadas de _Kentucky Fried Harpy_ , a solo una semana de trabajar ahí. Todo por no cumplir con mi promesa.

Prometo muchas cosas. El que las cumpla son dos pesos aparte.

—"Creo que, y existe la posibilidad, de que lo haya pasado por alto…"—No lo olvidé realmente, pero se me da muy bien el hacerme la desentendida.

—"Fingir demencia cuando te es conveniente es uno de tus puntos fuertes, Wilde. Viniendo de ti, no me sorprende."—¿Ven a lo que me refiero? Me conoce tanto que hasta yo me sorprendo.

—"Saadia, creí que éramos mejores amigas. Lo que acabas de decirme fue muy hiriente..."

—"Tranquila, seguro lo olvidarás en una hora."

—"…"—¿Qué puedo decir? Me cerró el culo. Me colocó un _gagball_ bien ajustado, me metió una sonda por el trasero, y comenzó a hacer molinete. Me estaba provocando ¡Y eso me encanta como no tienen idea! En todos los sentidos de la palabra.—"¿Ves esto?"—Le enseñé el acostumbrado dedito corazón. Mi favorito.—"Sentáte acá y jugá al caballito, gringa fastidiosa."

—"Con gusto. Pero primero, córtate las uñas y luego hablamos ¿Sí? Estaré muerta y eso, pero ni yo te permitiría el meterme los dedos si esas son las garras maltrechas que usarás."

—"¿Me estas jodiendo, Saadia? Me dijiste lo mismo la semana pasada. ¡Mira, me hice la puta manicura como me lo pediste!"—Posé mis manos frente a ella. Arregladas, suaves, con mis uñas cortadas, limadas y pintadas con un coqueto color rojo carmesí.—"A costa mía, fui a uno de esos salones de belleza para que me trataran la manos, y sabes el disgusto que me traen eso lugares. Me toquetearon tanto las manos que me sentí como la prostituta más fina de alguna maldita zona roja de la ciudad ¿Y quieres saber lo peor? ¡Me gustó!"

La mencionada simplemente echó a reír, de manera ligera y discreta, evitando el lanzar una risotada. ¡Lo sé, puedo ver como sus labios temblaban! ¿Por qué te resistes, negra color petróleo? ¿Por qué? Si nos encanta provocarnos la una a la otra. Es lo bonito de la amistad. ¡Déjalo salir mujer!

Me avergonzaba el aceptar que había movido mi flácido trasero hacia un salón de belleza, no iba conmigo y generalmente evito esos lugares. Y el que me haya aceptado de que dicho tratamiento fue de mi agrado lo hacia todo mucho peor. Mi enrojecido rostro me delataba ¡Y le estaba entregando material para burlarse de mí!

A diferencia de las peluquerías convencionales, odio los salones de belleza. Me hacen sentir como una de esas _Gals;_ religiosas del rímel de ojos, rebeldes y fanáticas del lápiz de labios. Las mismas que se maquillan hasta por las razones más estúpidas.

Que no me malinterpreten, no traigo nada en contra de las tendencias de la moda (excepto con la abominable música pop actual, los clásicos son mucho mejores) pero el que se me comparen con una de esas disque _'delincuentes'_ es algo que francamente me saca de quicio. Y es esa misma comparación descarada la que me ha traído problemas desde el primer día que pisé este país. Sobre todo en la universidad, y en mis primeros días en búsqueda de trabajo.

Pero heme ahí, haciendo una parodia insulsa de esas mentes secas adictas a la moda y los labiales finos. Si ellas se arreglaban hasta para ir a comprar pan, con el único propósito de sobresalir y obtener una mísera pizca de atención, yo me había arreglado las uñitas con el único propósito de gozar de los placeres carnales con mi compañera de oscura epidermis.

Dios santísimo ¿Tan desesperada estoy por algo de satisfacción? ¿Tan bajo he caído para tener qué recurrir a la casi necrofilia? El trabajar mucho y dormir poco me está volviendo una loca.

Y la desgraciada seguía riendo.

—"¿Muy divertido, no?"—Aparté mi mirada de su rango de visión, evitando el que viese la vergüenza que se me escurría por los poros.

—"Ay, no me malinterpretes, Emy. No me rio de ti, sino contigo…"

—"Ya sabes hasta donde te podés ir, no pienso volver a repetirlo."—He escrito tantos insultos, que en lugar del diario íntimo de una joven adulta, luce como el diario de un ebrio al que le negaron una novena botella.

—"Ya, ya, tranquila. Es sólo que me parece adorable el que te hayas tomado las molestias de ir a un salón de belleza únicamente para cumplir con un capricho."

—"Pues, era eso o el estar otra semana en sequía. Con la araña enfadada conmigo, no me quedan muchas opciones que digamos…"

—"Me haces sentir como la amante a la que todos recurren sólo porque es la última en la agenda de teléfono."

—"Ay, no exageres, _Vany_. Sabes que no es así…"

—"Qué bueno."

—"Para eso tendrías que tener más de uno. Y yo soy la única."

No hubo respuesta verbal, ni un solo insulto. Para ella, el golpear mi herida era castigo más que suficiente.  
Ahogué un alarido de dolor, lo más que podía para no interrumpir el descanso del resto de mi familia. Que si no fuese por eso, hubiera gritado a todo pulmón las opiniones que tenia sobre la madre respectiva de mi compañera, importándome un bledo los demás residentes del edificio.

Pero lo soporté, tal y como hizo mi tío Aaron en la guerra de Malvinas; soporté el dolor y la angustia. Todo por el bien de mi familia. Lo que hace una por amor ¿Verdad?

—"La concha de la lora…"—Mascullé entre dientes.

—"¿Seguirás pasándote de lista?"—Preguntó. Esforzándome para aguantar el dolor, había cerrado los ojos. Pero puedo apostar cualquier cosa a que portaba una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro.

—"Chúpame la raja, saco de pus…"—Respondí, tan sutil como siempre.

—"¿Es ese un insulto o una invitación?"

—"Tomalá como más te guste…"

—"Pues, si me lo preguntas, es una propuesta tentadora…"—Sentí una cantidad de peso considerable sobre mis rodillas. La treintañera se había sentado cómodamente sobre mi regazo y se había recostado sobre mi cuerpo, dejando nuestros rostros a una distancia considerablemente minúscula. Estiró su mano hacia mi cara, sosteniendo mi barbilla.—"…Y agradezco el que te tomaras las molestias de cuidar de tu higiene, aun si eso tenía como único fin el pasar un momento agradable entre nosotras.

Pero lamentablemente, tendremos que postergar nuestros juegos por tiempo indefinido."

…

—"¿Otra vez?"—Protesté.

—"Me temo que sí."

—"Carajo, Sandy, ya pasaron más de dos semanas. No estoy hecha de piedra."— Respondí, un tanto frustrada.

—"Lo sé, lo sé. Soy consciente que desde hace un tiempo no disfrutamos de…"

—"¿Follar?"

—"Iba a decir ' _un tiempo de calidad juntas_ ', es más sutil."— Me dio un golpecito en la frente.—"Tú y yo tenemos un acuerdo, y no pienso romperlo. Pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que ambas tenemos obligaciones que no podemos dejar de lado por más que queramos.

Con los nuevos cuarteles de MON, ahora el gobierno tiene sus ojos sobre nosotras. Y tenemos que dar el cien por ciento, si no es que más, en nuestras obligaciones. Aun si eso significa trabajar horas extras.

Las chicas están dando todo en esos campos de entrenamiento, cargando sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de contentar a un grupo de ancianos incompetentes con el único propósito de que no se la den de tacaños e invierten en sus propios sistemas de seguridad, y no en matones de a treinta dólares la hora.

Es un proyecto honesto. Y para que el mismo tenga vida propia, tanto tú, como yo o las demás empleadas, damos lo mejor de nosotras y hacemos pequeños sacrificios. Somos profesionales y adultas, y tenemos que actuar como tal para que nuestras amigas puedan laborar en paz como las eficientes soldados que son. Las ayudamos cubriéndoles las espaldas desde otros ámbitos… ¿No lo ves así? Según sé, tú tienes muy en claro lo que significa sacrificarse por otros…"

Ah. Saadia, cariño, si llegas a leer esto, déjame preguntarte: ¿Nunca te cansas de tener la razón?

La gente suele odiar a los cerebritos, los tacha de sabelotodo, arrogantes y hasta cierto punto, igual de molestos que el idiota promedio. Pero yo no, apoyaba dicho discurso, vitoreaba ese modo de ver las cosas, y hasta puedo jurar que las aplaudo también. Pero no se lo iba a decir, claro. O al menos, no de la forma en la que me voy a expresar.

Esto no suelo escribirlo o mencionarlo con nadie, con Tara mucho menos; pero me gusta sentirme útil, ser realmente de ayuda, y la sensación de que lo que hago está bien es algo que me llena de gozo. Puede que al decirlo así, sean razones un tanto egoístas del porqué me esfuerzo en mi trabajo, dado que muchas (o todas) las que formamos parte del circulo de empleadas son seguidoras fieles de la justicia y sus ideales.

Y no los culpo por llegar a pensar eso de mí. La razón por la que empecé a trabajar aquí, y mi única cadena a este trabajo, han sido la búsqueda de María, y los posibles indicios que los documentos del Programa pudiesen darme.

Me mato trabajando por la araña. Y esa era una promesa que no estoy dispuesta a romper.

Pero, ríanse si quieren, con el tiempo llegué a entender los motivos y las causas por los cuales luchaban.

Es como dijo mi madre: Japón es otro mundo, un panorama nuevo que me dio una visión más 'colorida', por así decirlo, de lo pude haber vivido en mi país. En estos casi cuatro años que llevo viviendo aquí, se me ha dado una nueva perspectiva sobre la vida y la gente en sí. Con nuevas normas y nuevas reglas. Como si hubiese comprado un juego nuevo sin siquiera haber oído hablar de él antes.

Pero si algo he de tener en cuenta, es que una cosa es entender las motivaciones de otras personas, y otra muy distinta es el llevarlas a cabo por mérito propio. Y es en este punto en el que he fallado innumerables veces.

El problema era yo, siempre fui yo. Tenía rencores fuertes con mi país y el ambiente que ahí se vivía. Pero, _¿Hello?,_ esto no era Argentina. Tenía que sacármelo de la puta cabeza. Eh estado viviendo en la misma roca por cuatro años, en lo que definen como uno de los países más seguros del mundo.

Pero no quería aceptar esos cambios de perspectiva, o al menos una parte de mí no quería hacerlo; me era mucho más simple el encasillarlos a todos como egoístas, o gente a la que tendía que evitar; calificar al sistema mismo como una mierda sin sentido; inclinarme por el nihilismo, y elegía el encerrarme en un huevo hipotético. Dejando que mis rencores productos de viejas experiencias y mi propia ignorancia ante lo que estaba frente a mí, eclosionaran y salieran a la luz en forma de algún ataque de ira hacia alguien o un objeto inanimado. Ergo, soy un desastre.

Pero no todo eran paredes hipotéticas que me aislaban de todo a mi alrededor. En ocasiones, muy escasas, lograba quitar algún bloque y escabullirme por un puente hacia la realidad.

Entre a trabajar para MON, y al ver como el equipo daban todo por intentar proteger un país al que no le debían absolutamente nada… no lo sé, me transmitían esa seguridad y valentía que yo carecía, y que tanta falta me hacía como para querer intentar dar el primer paso. Tal y como mencionaba mi madre.

No diré que ellas fueran una iluminación ante mí y fueron la razón para que decidiese reformarme; están muy lejos de serlo. Pero puedo si puedo asegurar, y con certeza, de que están en la lista de impulsores de tal positiva e irreal hazaña personal. Estaban ubicadas casi al final de la lista.

Las motivaciones de mi madre por teléfono me dejaban un sabor agrio en la boca, pero eran bastante útiles (aunque no quería admitirlo). El aconsejar a una arpía con inseguridades amorosas me rememoraba mis propios errores en esa época promiscua, por lo que el aconsejarle era de ayuda, y los achuchones constantes de mi querida araña también lo eran. Eran factores que me ayudaban a sentirme bien conmigo misma y creer que iba por buen camino. Uno muy lento, pero creo que iba bien encaminada al fin y al cabo.

Qué más da si he cometido errores antes, el pasado no lo puedo cambiar. Algunos malos hábitos son difíciles de abandonar, imposibles si lo que pretendes es el arrancarlos de raíz. Pero podía aprender de ellos ¿verdad? No creo que sea muy tarde para mí aún.

Así que, teniendo eso en mente… ¿Porque no empezar ayudando a las flojonazas de MOE, cierto?

Saadia mantenía su mirada fija en mí, con esos labios gruesos dibujando una sonrisa, ansiosa por una respuesta y posiblemente deseando que la misma cumpliera con sus expectativas. ¿Y quién era yo para decepcionarla?

—"Las chicas ya tienen mucho sobre sus hombros, el dejarles cargar con el papeleo de sus propias acciones sería el colmo."— Entrecerró su mirada, como si se estuviese relajando luego de quitarse un gran peso de encima.—"MON necesita una secretaria y una consejera después de todo. Si bien no estoy legalmente acreditada, cumplo con el rol de la mejor manera que puedo.

Si quieres una respuesta más acertada: sí, aportaré mi grano de arena a ese inmenso castillo que están construyendo a mi alrededor, y que estúpidamente finjo del que no estoy enterada. Y por más que me fastidie un poco, haré mis propios sacrificios por el equipo.

¿No quieres tener relaciones sexuales hasta nuevo aviso? Ok, lo respetaré; después de todo quieres concentrarte en tu trabajo. Yo haré mi parte del trato, y me concentraré en lo mío. Pero dejemos algo muy en claro: sigo pensando que el trabajar quince horas diarias es inhumano. ¡Y los gastos del salón me los pagas vos!"

—"Si eso requieres para que sigamos contando contigo, por mí no hay problema. Todo sea porque un miembro de nuestro equipo continúe con nosotros."—Su rostro irradiaba felicidad, supongo que esa era la respuesta que esperaba, a pesar de mi clara y últimamente creciente frustración sexual.—"Llámame loca, pero una parte de mi confiaba en que te decantarías por la opción más razonable."

—"¿Y la otra mitad?"

—"Pensaba en usar una nueva línea de consoladores que compré, para convencerte de no desertar. Ya te tengo muy bien adiestrada como para tener que comenzar de cero con otra empleada."

—"Ah, Sandy, trabajar contigo es un regocijo. Amigas como tú ya no hay…"

—"Ya lo sé, soy un amorsh."

—"¿Entonces eso significa que si podré empotrarte duro contra el muro hoy en la noche?"

—"¿Bromeas mujer? ¡Te dije que no, maldita sea! No haz dormido en veinticuatro horas, y hoy tendrás que irte temprano a la cama para cumplir tu turno de mañana."

—"¡Bah, quién las necesita, bola de promiscuas!"

—"Ya, ya, no te pongas loquita y deja de decir estupideces."—Me dio un besito en la mejilla, dejando sobre mi blanquecina epidermis la marca de un par de labios color café oscuro, perfectamente pintados. —"Si te portas bien esta semana, prometo que el próximo usaremos el nuevo juguetito que tengo escondido en casa."

—"¿Te refieres a…?"

—"Sí, ése."

—"¿El que era de color morado y que brillaba en la oscuridad?"

—"Ajá."

—"¿El que me arrojaba esos fluidos sabor fresita que tanto me gustaban?"

—" _You betcha._ "

—"¿El de seis velocidades, y que nunca quisiste pasar de cinco?"

—"¿Estás loca? Ni el mismo fabricante lo recomienda."

—"¿Y por qué ponerle seis velocidades en primer lugar?"—La oriunda de Chicago se encogió de hombros. —"Como sea, que yo recuerde, Smith te decomisó ese _strap-on_."

—"Lo hizo, de hecho. Pero eso no significa que haya conseguido otro."

—"¡¿Y me prometes que lo podremos usar?!"—Juro que los ojitos me brillaron en ese momento.

—"Solo si la _Barbie_ no se pone quejumbrosa y trabaja duro toda la semana. Si es así, haré un espacio en mi agenda para el fin de semana."

¡Aguante Argentina, loco! ¡La vida es hermosa!

—"Y si todo eso falla" —Proseguí.—"siempre tendremos tu oficina y el armario del conserje."

—"Dejémoslo como última alternativa ¿Sí?"

—"¡Pido la parte de atrás, canté _primis_!"

—"Me leíste la mente."

El teléfono de la occisa sonó. Era su alarma, indicándonos que se nos hacía tarde. Y si queríamos llegar para evitar una reprimenda de nuestra jefa (y evitar que la misma Vanessa me gritase por hacerla llegar fuera de tiempo) debíamos partir inmediatamente.

Ella se puso de pie, desechó lo último que quedaba de su cigarro en el cenicero, y pasó a tomar su abrigo y su bolso de mano, los cuales descansaban tranquilamente sobre una de mis sillas.

—"¿Qué hora es?"—Pregunté, poniéndome lentamente de pie.

—"Las cinco de la mañana."—Respondió, colocándose su abrigo, una gabardina color roja; bonita, indicada para esta temporada pre-invernal.—"Si nos apresuramos, llegaremos a la estación a tiempo."

—"¿Crees que Smith nos gritará por llegar tarde de nuevo?"

—"¿A tu velocidad? Seguro que sí. Pero tu invalidez sigue siendo una buena excusa."

—"Son las virtudes de ser una maldita lisiada."—Di pequeños saltitos para mantener mi equilibrio, tomando mi mochila que descansaba en el suelo, aun con algunos papeles del día anterior.—"¿Me pasas la muleta, porfis?"

—"Ten."—Me la dio. La tomé, dando un suspiro de alivio al no tener que estar saltando cual retrasada.—"Sólo trata de que no te sea costumbre ¿Sí? Esa herida estará curada en casi dos semanas. Así que ve tomando en cuenta el ser más puntual."

—"Déjame disfrutar un poco mi invalidez ¿Vale? Al menos la gente me cede el asiento en el autobús, o el tren."—Me puse en movimiento, pero no hacia la puerta, sino que en dirección a la única habitación de mi hogar.

—"Hey ¿A dónde vas? Llegaremos tarde."—Protestó en voz baja.

—"¿Ahora te preocupas?" —Cuestioné. Me sacó la lengua la descarada.—"Hace frio afuera, tomaré mi saco y nos vamos."

Pasándome las protestas de la negra por donde no me da el sol, me adentré en mi oscura habitación, esquivando los acostumbrados obstáculos hogareños. Todo estaba a la orden del día: latas vacías de refresco, ropa sucia desperdigada por el piso; amenazantes, esperando el momento justo para tomarme desprevenida y hacerme tropezar. Pero no tenia de otra, o me arriesgaba a caer, o me cagaba de frio todo el trayecto al trabajo. Y no pienso pasar frio.

El pasar al lado de la araña era uno de los obstáculos más grandes. No porque ella obstruyera mi camino hacia el mueble de madera, no lo hacía en lo más mínimo, sino porque me arriesgaba a que la misma se despertase y me diera una tunda por ello.

Aunque, si dicho escenario llegase a presentarse, su golpiza sería producto del odio que aun demuestra por mí, y no precisamente por interrumpir su sueño de belleza.  
Por mi bien, y mi pierna sana, que la maldita no despierte.

Alcancé mi objetivo. Palpando la superficie de madera con mi mano libre, pude llegar a la manija de metal y abrir lentamente el ropero, asegurándome de que el maldito no produjera algún chirrido involuntario y me delatara.  
Victoria para mí, no lo hizo. Y me dio la libertad de revisar mi escaso guardarropa.

En sí no tenía mucho, no era una fanática de la moda, y se podría decir que no era lo más femenina como para usar zapatos o faldas en cada oportunidad que tengo. Las únicas dos faldas que poseo eran regalos de la negra por mi cumpleaños o Navidad. ¿Zapatos de tacón? No me gustan.

Tenía una variedad de al menos cuatro abrigos para ponerme, y no poseía de mucho tiempo como para elegir.

—"Ta… te… ti… suerte…para…ti…"

Como dije, no tenía tiempo. Me gustaba lucir bien, a mi manera claro, pero no me iba a poner quisquillosa.

—"¡Emily!"—Escuché el grito agudo de mi compañera.

—"Al diablo, te vienes conmigo."

Tomé lo que fácilmente podría definir como mi prenda más nueva: una parka color verde oliva; militar si ese es el término correcto. Con una capucha que ostentaba esos pelos calentitos, perfectos para el invierno, y algunos parches distintivos que hacían juego con la tela y su apariencia militarizada.

Pero esta prenda tenía una peculiaridad. En uno de sus bolsillos, ubicado específicamente a un costado de mi pecho, el logo de un _chibi_ de Smith descansaba, burlándose de mí, quitándole la seriedad a atuendo y dejándome en ridículo.

El traje fue un regalo de mi segundo cumpleaños celebrado en el país Nipón. Y Saadia lo había colocado con el único propósito de fastidiarme, de eso no tenía duda alguna. Si alguien ajeno me lo hubiese entregado así, se lo hubiera quitado sin lugar a duda. Pero tratándose de ella… no lo sé, no quería lucir como una mala amiga. Por más que nuestra jefa me produzca grima. Así que, muy a mi pesar, decidí cargar con esa molestia. Y el parche.

Tomé el abrigo lo más rápido que mis nervios me lo permitían, colocándolo bajo mi brazo y cerrando con delicadeza la puerta de madera. Una vez lista, di media vuelta lista para irme y…

—"Fresita…"

La puta madre.

Había sólo dos personas que usaban ese mote conmigo. Pero para mí desgracia, Vannesa no se encontraba en la habitación, y mucho menos frente a mí.  
Mi pulso bajó a cero de un segundo a otro; el pigmento de mi piel pasó de ser un saludable color rosita, a tan opaco como el de un maldito cadáver recién sacado del congelador. La araña se había despertado, la bestia no tenía correa y ahora arremetería contra aquellos a los que juro no querer ver en un largo tiempo, o siquiera escuchar una alusión de su persona.

Y yo era esa indeseable persona.

Permanecí estática, sudando frio, quizás unos diez o quince minutos, esperando que me gritara, me golpeara por intentar dormir en la misma habitación a costa de que me lo había prohibido (porque sí, me prohibió dormir en MÍ habitación a menos que ella no estuviera presente), o que simplemente me ordenara que me fuera inmediatamente. Pero no ocurrió absolutamente nada, ni una palabra, ni un solo movimiento.

Curiosa y asustada, guié mi visión directo hacia donde se encontraba la araña, quien tranquilamente, y para mi suerte, seguía en su típico tour por los aposentos del viejo Morfeo, amigo de toda la vida.  
Me di el gusto de suspirar aliviada, sintiendo cómo mi marchito corazón de buey continuaba con su acostumbrado bombeo sanguíneo, y agradeciendo a cualquier ser místico, el que sea, porque mi compañera siguiese dormida. Viviría otro día.

Tenía el camino libre para retirarme, volver con mi impaciente compañera de trabajo, y partir rumbo a la estación de trenes para empezar otro día agotador en la oficina, revisando los expedientes de las chicas y demás archivos de la Catedral, cumplir con mi rutina habitual.

Entonces, teniendo la libertad servida en bandeja de plata ¿Por qué me detuve a contemplar el tranquilo semblante de la araña?

Quizás haya sido el cansancio; la culpa por mi último comportamiento para con ella; la fatiga previa al trabajo, o tal vez simplemente haya comenzado a sufrir de algún patología psicótica y perdí la razón, comenzando a actuar sin pensarlo detenidamente. No lo sé, únicamente recuerdo el acercarme a ella, en un claro movimiento suicida, y agacharme un poquito como para estar a la altura de su cara. Su expresión era serena, tranquila, como si en su mente no se viera perturbada por cualquier fruslería que le dificultase el disfrutar de una noche de paz. Y me alegraba el que así fuera.

Lo siguiente fue la prueba contundente de que si me había vuelto loca. Colocando mi abrigo sobre mi hombro derecho, estiré mi mano libre hacia adelante, y acaricié ligeramente su mejilla. Lo suficiente como para sentir su piel suave y no despertarla en el intento.

No tenia alguna fuente de luz mas allá de la que provenía por la sala y se colaba por la puerta, pero eso no me era un impedimento como para ver su rostro. Desde su nuevo peinado, el cual aún mantenía su acostumbrado estilo salvaje y erizado, con la diferencia que en su lado izquierdo, se notaba a leguas que la máquina para rasurar había pasado por ahí, hasta la mueca de alegría y gozo que dio al sentir el tacto de mi mano contra su rostro. La primera sonrisa que había visto en su rostro desde nuestro pequeño incidente hacías varios días.

El verla dormir era una de mis partes favoritas del día, cuando eran altas hora de la madrugada y yo apenas si me estaba preparando para ir a la cama, me tomaba el tiempo para contemplarla en la oscuridad. Pero por más macabro que pueda sonar esa última declaración, el verla sonreír mientras dormía era un lujo para mí. Me traía recuerdos lindos de cuando era un poco más pequeña y tenía la costumbre de dormir junto a la vieja Ángela, en busca de ese calor que solo una madre era capaz de transmitir, y el que ella tanto extrañaba. Hacia lo mismo conmigo, pidiéndome que durmiese a su lado las noches en las que mi madre no estaba en casa y se sentía sola.

—"Emily..."

Me perdí por unos momentos, recordando cosas del ayer con una sonrisa. Tanto, que no fue hasta que sentí una mano sobre mis hombros, que me di cuenta de la presencia de la zombie dentro de la habitación, impaciente por mi demora.  
Luego de todo ese soliloquio sobre mi esfuerzo y el querer superarme, el llevarle la contra ahora mismo seria estúpido. Teníamos que irnos.

…

No va al caso, pero mientras me tomo el tiempo de escribir esto en mi hora del almuerzo, me resulta curioso cómo en mi cabeza la imagen de la araña era la representación de aquello que me encadenaba al pasado, mi pasado. Lo bueno y lo malo de mis acciones; los conocimientos ya aprendidos; y me rememoraba constantemente él porqué estaba en este país en primer lugar. Para que no estuviera sola y verla cometer las mismas estupideces que yo.

Saadia, en cambio (y arriesgándome a sonar cursi) siempre la vi como la persona que siempre quise y aspiraba a ser: inteligente, interesante, divertida, con fe en sí misma y respetable. La viva imagen de lo que alguna vez quise en mi futuro.  
Su inteligencia superior nunca fue un obstáculo en nuestra amistad. Es más, se podría decir que hasta cierto punto la fortaleció. Ese aspecto de ella nunca llegó a intimidarme como suele pasar con el resto de la gente. Pero si envidaba otros aspectos que ella poseía, y que soñaba y fantaseaba con querer alcanzar. Se podría decir, que ella estaba incluida en mi lista de personas que llegaban a inspirarme. Quería llegar a ser como ella.

A que suena muy cursi ¿No? Eran pensamientos que no me sentía a gusto en compartir. O al menos, no mencionarlos mucho para no sonar melosa y exagerada.

…

Sin queja alguna, aparté mis manos de la dormilona, me acerqué lo más que pude (aun nerviosa por que podría despertarse) y deposité un pequeño beso en su frente, deseándole dulces sueños y que las chinches no le mordiesen el trasero de nuevo.

Y no bromeo, muerden mucho. Tengo que colocar el desinfectar el departamento en mi lista de asuntos urgentes. Luego de pagar la cuenta del gas.

A paso lento y contento, me retiré de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mí, asegurándome de hacer el menor ruido posible y deseándole a mi pequeña amiga de pelaje anaranjado el mejor de los días. Y claro, rogándole a quien sea que la araña me perdonase. El tener que dormir en la sala me está hartando.

Al cerrar la puerta me topé con mi compañera, quien yacía frente a mí con cara de pocos amigos y golpeteando su pie contra el suelo constantemente.

Mas allá de enojarme o fastidiarme, sonreí ante su gesto, ganándome que su expresión se remarcara más. No era necesario que lo dijera, el mensaje era tan claro como mi piel: la paciencia se le estaba agotando y quería partir de inmediato. Así que acatando a sus órdenes, di algunos pasos y me coloqué mi abrigo lo más rápido que mis limitadas capacidades me lo permitían.

—"Oh ¿Así que por fin recordaste que tenemos que laborar?"—Bromeó la negra, cargando mi mochila y abriendo la puerta de entrada.

—"Sí, esta ocasión no lo olvidé."—Respondí de manera sardónica.

—"Tenemos quince minutos para tomar el tren."—Volvió a quejarse, saliendo de la casa y deteniéndose en el primer escalón de las escaleras. —"Juro que si Kuroko me obliga a trabajar más de lo que ya lo hago, haré que te tragues un juego completo de bolas chinas."

—"No será la primera vez."—Respondí. Tomando mi apoyo y caminando rápidamente hacia la salida. Cerrando con llave la puerta detrás de mí.

—"Por la boca." —Instó ella. —"Hasta que tengan que internarte por un trasplante urgente de tráquea."

—"También te quiero, negrita cucurumbé."

Una vez fuera, caminé hacia la afroamericana, me detuve frente a ella y tomé mi mochila de sus manos, siempre observándola con una sonrisa burlesca. Al momento de tomar lo que era de mi pertenencia, ella se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a comenzar a descender hacia la calle.

La detuve. La tome de los hombros e impedí que se retirara y obligándola a voltear en mi dirección. Iba a protestar, argumentando el tiempo exiguo que teníamos para tomar nuestro respectivo transporte. No me importó en lo más mínimo.

Coloqué mi mano sobre su barbilla y la sujeté suavemente. Hice que rompiéramos cualquier límite de distancia que había entre ambas y me di el capricho de posar mis labios sobre los suyos, probando de manera suave y juguetona esos carnosos labios fríos que francamente volverían loca a cualquiera. Incluyéndome.

A diferencia de nuestros acostumbrados ósculos, este fue breve y suave, no llegaba romper esa delgada línea entre lo tierno y lo erótico que quebrábamos casi a diario. No, éste era con la intención de disfrutarlo, de conectarnos, si esa era una mejor palabra. De disfrutar de la compañía de la otra sin tener que recurrir a métodos tan "clichés" como lo era el sexo.

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, disfrutado hasta el último momento del roce, degustando de esos labios a mi antojo tanto como deseara. Ella comprendió mi idea y me secundó, haciendo que su boca se uniera a esa curiosa danza que ambas realizábamos, cuidadosas de no romper el ambiente.

Al separarnos, no había líneas de baba que nos unieran, ni miradas entrecerradas y mucho menos respiraciones agitadas debido a una hipotética excitación. Sólo un par de chicas compartiendo un momento a solas. Una de esas era yo, con una sonrisa en la cara de oreja a oreja. La otra, un tanto desconcertada.

—"Gracias, Vany."—Dije, mantenido mi sonrisa y soltándola de mi agarre.

—"¿Y eso?"—Preguntó, confundida.

Por ser de mis mejores amigas; mi apoyo; una excelente compañera; una amante fantástica; alguien quien guardaba mis secretos bajo cinco llaves; mi inspiración; alguien quien mantenía en secreto la identidad de la araña… la lista era interminable. Le debía tantas cosas que no sabía cómo devolverle el favor. Y aunque me tomase años, esa era una deuda de la cual jamás me iba a librar. Y con gusto viviría con ello.—"Por todo… Por estar aquí y no dejar que me hunda."—Tengo tanto que devolverte, y espero que con esto de un buen inicio.

Sonrió

¡Y eso no fue todo! ¡Juro que vi como detrás de esa capa de piel quemada, como sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas! ¡Lo juro ante Dios que me mira!

Evitó el mirarme a la cara. No porque estuviese avergonzada y tuviese algo que ocultar, sino que estaba cuidando su imagen; la típica que podría verse de una MILF, madura y seria, manteniendo la compostura, y no derretirse ante el primer gesto de cariño como un adolescente.

Y para mantener dicha imagen, no sólo evitó verme fijamente, sino que también comenzó a descender la escalera por su cuenta, dejando a esta pobre invalida a solas en esa trampa mortal como los eran los escalones. Era parte de nuestro juego de la treintañera madura y la joven rebelde.

—"Saadia, no me dejes sola. ¿Qué no ves que estoy mal de la patita?"—La llamé. Fue inútil, ella ya estaba en la calle, caminando despreocupadamente y alejándose del complejo. —"¡Saadia, la puta madre! ¡Espérame!"—Aunque, he de confesar que a veces se toma su rol muy en serio.

—"¡Mueve el culo, que nos hace tarde!

Tsk, con besos y todo, sigue siendo una vieja amargada… Y no la cambiaría por nada.

…

Un momento…

—"¡Sandy! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?!"—Grité.

—"¡Diez minutos!"—Respondió desde lejos.

¡Carajo!

El apurarnos por tomar el tren no era por nada. El transporte de Taito a Asaka era un perno, un jodido fastidio. No solo era un trayecto de una hora ¡Si no que teníamos que tomar dos putos trenes!  
El primero, lo tomábamos en la estación Ueno. Luego de veinte minutos, teníamos que hacer una escala en la estación Ikebukuro, tomábamos uno de la línea Tobu-Tojo y de ahí, nos llevaba derechito a la estación de Asaka. Había más de un motivo para preocuparse; si perdíamos este tren, tendríamos que esperar el siguiente. Y esa no era una opción.

Así que, haciendo caso omiso a los consejos que me dieron de niña de no bajar las escaleras corriendo, comencé a dar saltos suicidas en una sola pierna, bajando de a tres escalones por cada brinco, tratando de acelerar el paso lo más rápido que podía.

Los primeros rayos del sol apenas si eran visibles aún, pero ya podían apreciarse algunas personas saliendo de sus hogares, quizás para ir a trabajar o llevar a sus pequeñitos a la escuela.  
Bueno, por un lado, estaban ellas, las personas normales que caminaban disfrutando de una considerablemente fresca mañana de noviembre. Y por el otro, estábamos nosotras, un dúo de taradas incompetentes que corrían a todo lo que daban, desesperadas en buscar un condenado taxi que las llevase a la estación

—"¡Carajo, Wilde! ¡¿No puedes ser más lenta?! ¡Mueve el culo de una vez!"—Exclamó la americana, corriendo frente a mí y tratando de hacerle señales a un taxi de que se detuviese.

—"¡Voy a todo motor, la puta madre!"

Este tipo de situaciones son las que hacen a uno sentirse joven, supongo. Sólo espero llegar al trabajo para poder desayunar de manera apropiada. Sólo eso deseo.

—"Emily…"—Me habló Redguard. —"¿Trajiste tu cartera?"

¡Se me cayó, la puta madre!

* * *

 **Notas del Autor;** Ah, ¿No les gusta la relación que llevan esas dos? Autentica amistad. O al menos, una que un par de adultos jóvenes como ellas tendrían.  
A mi me encanta, y puedo apostar que al viejo Tarmo también.

Y claro, no podemos olvidar la relación que llevan la rubia y la Arachne, que si bien en este momento se encuentra en una situación delicada, Emily demostró estar arrepentida de lo que hizo y su cariño por la peluda no cambio en lo mas mínimo. Equivocarse es de humanos, después de todo.

Pasando a algo mas técnico; me he tomado el tiempo de que este capitulo fuera especial; Siendo muy critico en los diálogos y las charlas entras las dos chicas, para que no se vieran forzadas. Y fueron las mismas las que me llevo mas tiempo arreglar. Llegando a borrar hojas enteras de diálogos una y otra vez.

Tenia la meta de que este fue una capitulo especial, catártico a nivel personal, y que marcara un antes y un después en la historia en cuanto a narrativa y interacción entre los personajes. Y creo que el cambio es apreciable; la forma en la que Emily narra los hecho es un cambio muy evidente a comparación de capítulos anteriores (No quiero que se repita lo del capitulo tres, ya no). Tenia pensado de mostrar todo un día de trabajo, el como Emily afronta ahora nuevos desafíos para seguir adelante con su vida, pero eso hubiese sido demasiado largo, y mi ausencia aquí ya se extendió bastante. Por lo que veremos como esta chica, con ligeras esperanzas de re acomodar su vida, se relaciona con los empleados en el siguiente capitulo.

Se que mi palabra a este punto vale un campo entero de pepinos, pero me esforzare para no tardar demacrado.

Pondría poner una lista larga de excusas recién horneadas de mi larga ausencia, pero seria inútil. Es mejor dar resultados ¿Cierto?  
Quiero mandar un saludo especial a mis compañeros y amigos de **_Los Extraditables_** **,** quienes siguen teniendo fe en mi, a pesar de que yo no la tengo. Sigamos unidos chicos; _Insiste, persequere, noli relinquere._

Pero claro, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento super especial a mi amigo _Tarmo Flake_ , quien no solo me permite el libre uso del personaje de la doctora Saadia Redguard y cuya historia me inspira para querer alcanzar su calidad narrativa, si no por ser quien se toma las molestias de aconsejarme y corregir estos capítulos para que ustedes no sufran derramamientos cerebrales.

Si siguen viso, es gracias a el ¡Así que agradézcanle!

No tengo mas que informar ni decir, mas que gracias por seguir leyendo este pequeño proyecto. Espero volver a verlos pronto y que sigan aquí hasta e final ¡Apenas comienzo!

Y recuerden; No lleguen tarde al trabajo, que si no su jefa les arrojara café hirviendo a la cara ¡Hasta luego!


	8. Kafkiano

_**Notas del Autor:**_ ¡¿Hay alguien ahí...?!... ¡¿Que si hay alguien ahí!?

¡Saludos, fieles y pacientes lectores! No, no están alucinando y mucho menos esto es una broma Punk. ¡Si, volví luego de meses muerto!

Tengo tanto por lo cual empezar... primero dando una cordial disculpa por tantísimos meses inactivo. Tengo un centenar de excusas para justificar mi ausencia, como problemas técnicos a una escala ridícula, re ediciones completamente necesarias, bloqueos creativos, asuntos personales aun sin resolver, y una mudanza de por medio. Pero no, ahondar en ello seria volver a lo mismo de siempre, así que vamos a lo que todos les importa ¿si?

Esta vez vuelve con un capitulo un poco mas largo que el anterior. Tenia la esperanza de que fuer mas largo, pero por recomendaciones de mi amigo Tarmo Flake, lo mejor hubiese sido dividirlo en dos. Y aun asi, me quedo algo largo.

Pero no solo eso, ¡ahora contamos con portada nueva, señores! Donde podemos a nuestra rubia protagonista, sino que también a las demás protagonistas de esta historia; Tara, Vanessa, y como no, nuestra sinica amante del cafe Kuroko Smith. Dibujo otorgado por Fernando Biz, un artista Argentino cuyo estilo hace honor al manga de la vieja escuela. Un trabajo divino.  
Y claro, como no, a Tarmo Flake también les doy las gracias, por editarla hasta volverse la portada que ahora están trabajo igual de sublime que el de Fer. Y mi agradecimiento es mayor, ya que sin el apoyándome, seguro hubiese optado por abandonar este proyecto por el estrés y el cansancio.

Los Links de ambos trabajos estarán en mi biografía.

Pero ya, basta de tanto agradecimientos, comencemos.

 _Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou es propiedad de Okayado. Esta obra esta hecha por el mero echo de interés. El uso de personajes de otros autores fue hecha con su consentimiento y tratos cerrados tras bambalinas._

 ** _Resumen hasta el capitulo 07:_** _Nada que valga la pena..._

* * *

 _ **Todo Ira Bien...**_

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

 ** _Kafkiano._**

 _ **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

—"Ya, explícate, ¿Cómo lograste que esa pila de cajas te cayeran encima?"

—"¿Sólo una pila? ¡Fue todo el maldito lote!" – Repliqué, tallándome la espalda. —"Eran una docena, y para rematar, pesaban más que tu trasero. Gracias por tu comprensión."

—"Lo lamento, Princesa Nariguda, pero estaba muy ocupada sacándote de esa avalancha como para contemplar otro de tus desastres."

—"¿Mío? ¡Culpa a la bruja de Smith! Seguro se levantó con la concha ardida y se desquitó con el equipo, ordenándole a alguna de ellas que las acomodara como se le diera la gana." – Respondí, moviendo mi brazo. – "Y además ¿Qué mierdas dices? ¡Reírte como hiena mariguana por cinco minutos no es ayudarme! Lograron escucharte hasta Hokkaido, ¿sabes?"

—"¿Qué esperabas? cosas así no pasan muy a menudo aquí." – Dijo Redguard, con esa sonrisa ufana. – "O al menos, no sin MOE cerca."

—"¿Me volví en el reemplazo de esas idiotas tan rápido?"

—"Pongámoslo de esta forma: eres lo mismo, pero más barato."—Se rió nuevamente, la muy descarada. —"Vale, ya le paro. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo es que terminaste armando un fuerte en tu oficina?"

—"Ya te lo dije: estaba de lo más tranquila revisando y organizando unos expedientes." – Elucidé. – "Cuando, de la nada, ¡pow, una maldita arpía se estrelló contra mi ventana, haciendo que la montaña de cajas se me viniese encima!"

—"Lo escucho, pero se me hace difícil de creer." – Acotó Vanessa. – "Digo, es absurdo, hasta para ti."

—"¿De verdad? tonterías como esas me ocurren tan frecuentemente que ya comienza a ser triste…"

—"¿Nuestro viaje al cuartel cuenta, que me dices de tu incidente con la maquina de café de la entrada?"

—"Ni hace falta preguntarlo. Ya se me hacía raro que las cosas me estuvieran yendo tan bien…" – Suspiré. – "Maldita ley de Murphy. Si sumamos eso con mi negativismo, es una combinación toxica."

—"Necesitas terapia, Emily." – Contestó la negra. – "Y no, mirarte al espejo y auto compadecerte ya dejó de ser una opción viable. Es aterrador."

—"Ay, pero es tan barato…" – Me pausé. Había caído en su trampa. – "Cómo te odio, Vanessa."

Si tuviera el gusto de describir nuestro viaje al trabajo de la forma más simple y breve posible, estoy segura que la palabra 'desastroso' sería la adecuada.

Para comenzar, sí, llegamos tarde a la estación de Ueno. Perdimos casi ocho minutos de nuestro valioso tiempo buscando un taxi por ese maldito vecindario. Vanessa se aguantaba las ganas de salir corriendo y dejarme atrás, mientras que yo, hacia el máximo esfuerzo para desplazarme rápidamente. En más de una ocasión tuve que dejar de usar las muletas y recorrer algunas cuadras saltando como una idiota.

Dicen por ahí que los golpes de suerte están de moda últimamente, siempre a la orden del día, y pude comprobarlo con éxito mientras cruzábamos una de las avenidas más transitadas de mi vecindario y tuvimos un pequeño, y casi literal, golpe de suerte cuando en medio de nuestra caminata, un taxi estuvo a un pelo de arrollarme.

Por el susto, termine perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo y dándole a mi trasero una fuerte probada del duro asfalto. Mi cabeza casi era participe de ello, pero por suerte no tuve que rebotar contra el pavimento como una pelota.

No habían pasado ni quince minutos que salí de mi casa y las cosas ya me estaban saliendo mal. La mala suerte, era como una vieja amiga a la que no quieres ver en la puta vida, pero que resulta ser tu vecina, y estas obligada a estar cerca de ella, y por equis motivo no puedes mudarte de casa. Y se estaba manifestando, tomando forma en mi cabeza. «¡Buenos días, Emily!—chilló la mala suerte, alegremente—. He vuelto, me fui de viaje por la noche, pero regrese. ¿Como estas, como te trata el insomnio? ¿porque no has hablado con nuestra amiga, la recaída, últimamente? Ella y su hermana, la aguja, te han estado buscando. ¿Por que no las vas a saludar? ¡quien sabe, a lo mejor y esta vez conseguiremos acabar contigo! ¿Por que no? alguna vez tiene que ocurrir, ¿verdad? ¡No podemos estar jodiéndote eternamente!»

Luego de ponerme de pie con ayuda de mi compañera, me prepare para confrontar al conductor, mas que lista para desatar sobre el infierno sobre su cabeza, lanzarle una avalancha de insultos tan gran de que haría quedar como una maldita novata a esa condenada liliputiense que entrena a las novatas de MON.

Pero me contuve. Me percate de que el conductor en cuestión era un inquilino del complejo de departamentos en donde vivía. De nombre Tadashi, el era un hombre lagarto, rubio, caucásico y de escamas amarillas, razón por la que era mas conocido en el edificio como _Limón_. Identificándome casi al instante, _Limón_ descendió del vehículo para asegurarse que ambas estuviéramos bien, motivado quizás más por el miedo de saber que casi atropella a una empleada del programa de cual él era beneficiario, solo por estar distraído con su teléfono celular, o tal vez porque el si era un ciudadano ejemplar.

Luego de una disculpa apropiada, _Limón_ nos ofreció un viaje completamente gratis a cualquier destino que quisiéramos en modo de compensación.

Me detuve a contemplar esa idea por unos segundo. ¿Íbamos a dejar tamaña falta de criterio al volante en el olvido? ¿íbamos a cumplir con nuestro deber como empleadas de MON y a reportarlo ante su coordinador, pidiendo quizás una infracción grave? ¿iba a olvidarme todo lo ocurrido por un insignificante viaje gratis?

¡Por supuesto!

—"¡Dale, Limón, apúrate!"—Le gritaba, zarandeando la cabeza de su asiento. —"¡Si no miras el semáforo, no es ilegal pasarte el rojo!" —Salimos disparadas hacia nuestro destino. Violando quizás unas veinte leyes de tránsito y cobrándonos en el camino las vidas de un par de gatos.—"¡El perro de la esquina vale treinta puntos!"

Si hubiéramos estado en un vídeo juego, estoy segura que el rubio hubiera conseguido la medalla de oro por llegar a su destino en tiempo récord. ¡Un hurra por el muchacho! Y una palmadita en la espalda para nosotras. Bajamos las escaleras rápido, como alma que lleva el diablo. Saadia no tuvo problema alguno, en cambio yo, tuve que arriesgarme y comenzar a saltar los escalones torpemente, esquivando a todo idiota trajeado que se me cruzaba. Al momento de bajar las escaleras, al momento de bajar el último escalón, tuve la mala suerte de apoyar mal mi muleta, deslizándome y probando de lleno el sueño con la cara.  
Mis muletas yacían a un lado, mi mochila a no menos de un metro delante mio, y la gente a mi alrededor hablaba entre si. Alce la vista, con mechones de mi cabello cubriéndome los ojos, observando a una niñata, sujetada a la mano de su madre, del otro lado de esas compuertas, sacándome la lengua seguido de una carcajada. justo antes de que las puertas se cerrasen y el tren comenzase su recorrido.

Eso no hizo las cosas mejores para mi.

«¡Emy, por aqui!—grito la mala suerte desde las vías—. ¿Porque no me haces compañía? Charlemos. El próximo tren llega en tres minutos. ¡Apúrate!»

Una vez mas, Vanessa me ayudo a erguirme, buscamos asientos, y nos sentamos a esperar el próximo tren. Ya para ese punto estábamos resignadas a que llegaríamos tarde y nada en el mundo nos salvaría de una amonestación de parte de la jerarca. Me recosté en mi asiento y cerré los ojos. Si al llegar al trabajo, iba a pasar todo el santo día con Kuroko gritándome en la oreja, lo mejor que podía hacer era recuperar algo de sueño. Las maldiciones que mi compañera me dedicaba me servían bien como canciones de cuna. Me traían recuerdos, el escuchar sus puteadas mientras dormía me daban nostalgia...

Luego de casi veinte minutos insufribles, y ya dentro del vagón, nos sentamos la una junto a la otra, con Vanessa del lado de la ventana, colocándose uno de sus auriculares y ofreciéndome el restante para apaciguar el largo viaje en tren. Lo tuve que rechazar, no es porque sus gustos fueran malos, pero solo quería descansar un poco antes de soportar el largo día en la oficina.

Solo me apoye contra ella y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, ofreciéndome una muy buena almohada.

—"Despiértame al llegar."—Le pedí a la negra, aprisionando mi mochila contra mi pecho.

—"Reza porque no te deje aquí y termines en Shizouka."—Acotó Redguard, con su acostumbrada sonrisa ufana.

—"Como si fueras a hacerlo."

—"No me tientes."—Aseveró la morena. —"Es la última vez que vamos juntas al trabajo."

—"Dijiste lo mismo la semana pasada..."—Retruqué, sintiendo los cálidos brazos de Morfeo.

—"Y casi llegamos tarde esa vez. Diablos, Kuroko tiene razón, eres una mala influencia para mí."

—"Sí, sí..."—Bostecé. —"Y tú procura que ningún viejo asqueroso se me apoye mientras duermo."

—"Como si quisieran contraer tus piojos..."

Y luces fuera. Caí en un coma cuatro casi instantáneo, ni el movimiento del tren fue un impedimento para que pudiera disfrutar de otro pequeño descanso. No fue hasta que Redguard me zarandeó que mis ojos volvieron a abrirse. Lo hizo para que dejara de roncarle en la oreja, mas que para asegurarse de que no me pasase de estación. Citando sus propias palabras; Sueno igual a un oso a quien le hacen un hematoma con un tronco todo astillado.  
Luego de un breve viaje en taxi, pagado por mí, claro está, llegamos a los nuevos, y eternamente en refacción, cuarteles de MON. Un edificio rectangular todo gris y feo, que daba la ilusión de ser mas un hospital abandonado, y actualmente en mantenimiento, que una estación de policía. Eran cerca de las seis y media de la mañana cuando por fin pudimos cruzar las puertas de las instalaciones. Y como era costumbre de todos los días, lo primero que encontramos al cruzar el umbral fue la jovial sonrisa de Chiasa, la recepcionista, dándonos los buenos días y preguntando el porqué de nuestra tardía arribada.

Luego de una rápida e insulsa explicación de parte de ambas, Redguard tomo rumbo inmediato hacia el ascensor, en lo que yo me tomaba mi tiempo para hablar con la joven chica e indagar sobre el paradero de nuestra verdugo y si era seguro ir a nuestros respectivos puestos de trabajo. Y para nuestra suerte, la castaña me informó que Kuroko había salido a horas de la madrugada con el equipo de novatas, incluyendo esa enana cara de culo, a su campo de entrenamiento en el Campo Asaka para continuar con su rutina de ejercicios.

Había eludido al peligro como la sabandija que era. Una parte de mi quiso festejar esa pequeña victoria por más estúpida que fuera, pero la otra solo quería llegar a mi oficina, poner el seguro, un cartelito de «¡No molestar!» y desplomarme sobre el diván hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Le di las gracias a la castaña y seguí a mi compañera hacia el ascensor, contemplando en el camino los considerables cambios estéticos que el edificio había estado sufriendo a lo largo del fin de semana; Algunas paredes fueron revocadas y pintadas, los horribles focos de bajo consumo que colgaban en los pasillos fueron reemplazados por bellas y modernas luces LED.

—"Cada vez luce más digno." — Opino ella.

—"Sin duda..."—Respondí palpando las bellas paredes revocadas.

—"Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de ti."

— "Eres insoportable, ¿lo sabías?"

Luego de tomar el ascensor y llegar al segundo piso, nos separamos, acordando el vernos en la cafetería para desayunar algo antes de comenzar nuestro turno. Camine algunos metros hasta cruzar el umbral de mi oficina, llevándome la sorpresa de que se encontraba completamente a oscuras. Pero aun era capaz de ver un poco gracias a la luz de los pasillos.

Solo veía cajas.

—"¿Qué caraj-?"

Encendí las luces, encontrarme con la pesadilla de toda oficinista: mi despacho, o parte de él, se encontraba invadido por un sin número de cajas de cartón. Pequeñas, medianas, ¿y porque no? De las mas grandes también, había tanto de donde escoger. El sueño se me fue, y en su lugar se quedo la sorpresa. No por la evidente sobrecarga de trabajo, joder que eso no era ninguna novedad. Si no por dos puntos en particular; El primero, mi oficina también había sufrido cambios durante mi ausencia, las paredes habían sido repintadas.  
Igual que Chile perdiendo la Patagonia, ese horrendo verde mohoso había perdido terreno en mis paredes. Ahora solo ocupaba un metro desde el suelo hacia arriba, un solo metro. El resto, había sido reemplazado por un lindo color blanco. Muy típico y poco original. Pero mucho mejor que ese color opaco que me hacia sentir como si estuviese caminando dentro de una bolsa de vomito.

El segundo punto, y considero yo el mas importante de los dos, era el que por fin mi oficina tenia muebles nuevos.

Si, lo escribí bien, carajo, frente a mi habían un par de muebles de manera; Uno de ellos, el mas gordo y el que cargaba con la mayoría de las cajas contra la ventana, contaba con cuatro filas de tres gavetas cada una. Perfecta para carpetas colgantes, o archivadores. Me venia muy bien.  
El otro, y el que consideraba el mas bonito, era uno que parecía ser la parte faltante de un juego de oficina; Color negro, con muy pocas gabetas y estantes amplios. Perfecto para carpetas grandes donde se archivan los casos recientes del equipo.

Si, muy bonito y todo, pero eso no evitaba el que el ver tanto mierdero de cartón no me produjera jaqueca. Lo que mas me jodía era el hecho de que algún ser sin corazón se tomo las molestias de acomodarlas justo en frente de la maldita ventana, bloqueándola casi por completo y dejándome sin el goce de sentir un maldito rayo de sol.

«Kuroko...—fue el único nombre que paso por mi cabeza—.No hay duda de que fue ella... ¿se abra levantado con la concha ardida? Seguro se desquito con las chicas y se adelanto a joderme...» Deje mi mochila sobre mi escritorio y me quite el saco. Mirando por el rabillo del ojo a lo que seguramente se volvería uno de los peores dolores de cabeza de la semana. En su mayoría, casi todas las cajas estaban cerradas. Las pocas que dejaban ver su contenido no auguraban horas muy agradables; Solo había papeles, carpetas y archivos. Puro trabajo. Me acerque a la primera caja que había sobre mi diván y la abrí, deseando que de ella emergiese alguna criatura extraña y me masticase la cara, seria lo mejor antes de agonizar ante todo esto. «Me conformo con que salga Titania y me dispare en la cara...» Pense.

Tragedia griega; No había tal ser espantoso, o criatura extraña, solo habían un impar numero de carpetas. Eran los expedientes laborales de todas las empleadas; Smith, Zoe, Sandy, Mei, Cetania, etc. Todas estábamos aquí. Seguí husmeando hasta toparme con el de esa arachne, Aria, el cual estaba sobre el mio, el que era el ultimo. En la foto, la germana sonreía con la misma inocencia de todo nuevo extranjero recién llegado al país, casi que me daba ternura verla. Fue de las primeras que le sacaron, en ella aun mantenía su largo cabello. Hasta esa zanquilarga tenia cabello mas bonito que el mio.

No era precisamente una criatura que me masticaría la cara y me chuparía los ojos con un sorbete, pero se asemejaba bastante. Esa sonrisa suya me daba arcadas.

Lo arroje junto con el resto, tomando entre mis dedos el mio. Lo abrí, encontrándome con una foto mía mas actualizada; con un poco de maquillaje, sonriendo para no salir con cara de culo, y con una mancha circular color café sobre mi cara, seguidilla de pequeñas manchas del mismo color, seguramente de la taza que usaba Smith en su oficina. «Me ascendieron de bufón, a porta-tazas, eso es bueno.» Era muy bueno. Prefería mil veces el tener un circulo marrón color mierda en mi rostro, que el mostacho marica que Zoe estaba tan acostumbrada a dibujarme. O Doppel, quien siempre me sorprendía con nuevas formas de escribir la palabra _culo_ en mi cara, siempre en un idioma distinto. O penes apuntándome el rostro, como armas, todos descargándose sobre mi boca, o improperios a mis antiguos trabajos callejeros, o quizás...

—"Hijas de puta..."

¿Enserio tenían que bloquearme la puta ventana?

Arroje mi _sucio_ expediente junto con el resto y camine hasta donde se suponía que estaba la ventana. Usando las cajas a mi alrededor como soporte, me encamine hasta estar frente a ella, notando como un poco de luz solar entraba a la habitación, como un tragaluz. Pegándome directo en la cara y cegando mi campo visual con un amarillo chillón. Como si fuese la salida de esta maldita caverna que descaradamente llamaban oficina.  
Me apoye contra uno de los muebles y comencé un pequeño juego de jenga improvisado, removiendo algunas de las cajas que impedían mi vista al exterior, lentamente, siempre con advertencia de que esa maldita montaña se me podría venir encima. No fue fácil, el tener que hacer eso con una pierna lastimada no me simplificaba las cosas, y repetía mi rutina de saltar en una pierna de manera casi constante. Al final, solo pude mover un máximo de tres cajas antes de agotarme. Tuve que replantearme mi plan, era estúpido, y muy arriesgado.

Pero con mover solo tres cajas me basto para que hubiese un poco mas luz adentro. Ese era mi único consuelo.

Afuera hacia frió, las bajas temperaturas comenzaban a sentirse en las calles, pero eso no impedía que la gran estrella diera sus últimos rayos de calor antes de esconderse hasta la primavera. Mi rostro comenzó a calentarse de a poco en lo que permanecía frente a la ventana. Me apoye contra la pared y contemple el exterior. No había mucho que destacar; Zonas residenciales, y un pequeño parque no muy lejos del edificio. Veía a familias pasar, padres llevando a sus bebes en carriolas, o madres sujetando las manos de sus pequeños camino al parque. Dirigiendo mi vista hacia la izquierda, podía notar a algunos adolescentes pasando el tiempo en dicho lugar, seguro se habían escapado de clases para tomar una cerveza o fumar cigarrillos mientras hablan de su fin de semana, o los planes para el siguiente.

Me gustaba sentarme aquí en mis tiempos libres a observar el panorama. El mirar era casi como mi hobby. Y esa ventana era casi mi único escape de la rutina.

—"Maldita..."—masculle. No me gusto el que Kuroko la bloqueara. Parecía una nimiedad, y para cualquier ser consciente quizás lo era, pero había obstruido lo único que no me hacia sentir como un animal enjaulado. El único, casi literalmente, rayo de sol en mi día a día, si no contábamos mis ocasionales salidas por trabajo. Me gustaba el sentir el sol en mi cara, calentándome el alma, evitando que esta terminase por secarse con el paso de los años por cada trabajo nuevo que iba tomando. Ver el cielo azul durante la mañana, y el atardecer por la tarde. Y claro, si se presentaba la oportunidad, las estrellas.  
Esa era mi distracción, la segunda cosa que hacia que el trabajar aquí no fuese una carga enorme, y lo que impedía que me volviese loca.

Hasta ahora.

¿Han visto esos casos en los que las palomas se estrellan contra una ventana, engañada por el reflejo de esta? Bueno, a mi me paso en mas de una ocasión, sobre todo en mi departamento. Que mas de una ves nos encontramos con una de esas ratas con alas en el suelo de mi sala, bajo un charco de sangre y plumas, con el cuello roto y el pico echo trizas. Solía lamentarme en esas ocasiones, dependía mucho de la temperatura. Si era invierno, lloraba como una hija de puta por las bajas temperaturas y el no poder cambiar el cristal roto. Tara, por otro lado, lo tomaba con buena cara, preparándonos un buen guiso de paloma. Y si ocurría en verano, se encargaba de hacer con ella una barbacoa improvisada. Siempre encontrando el lado bueno a mis tragedias.

Pero no le sigo, que me desvió...

Debí quedarme ahí no menos de dos minutos. Dos minutos muy agradables en los que no hacia mas que tomar sol. Hasta que, por muy absurdo que pueda sonar, un ave se estrello contra mi ventana. Ojala pudiese decir que fue una estúpida paloma o alguna otra ave pequeña, pero no, esto era mucho mas grande, era una maldita arpía.  
Estaba distraída observando a una pareja pasear en dirección al parque, el chico empujaba la silla de ruedas de su acompañante, una sirena, cuando se me ocurrió voltear la vista hacia al derecha, justo en el momento en que el rostro de una chica se estampaba contra el cristal a gran velocidad. Eche un grito por la sorpresa, echándome hacia atrás y chocando contra la pila de cajas mas alta. Ni tiempo me dio a pensar o reaccionar, tuve quizás unos dos o tres segundo antes de que la pila se me viniese encima, enterrándome en una tumba de cartón, carpetas y multas de transito impagas.

Daba gracias a Dios que Zoe ni las demás estaban presentes admirando mi destino cruel, eso seguro seria un suicidio social para mi. Si es que eso aun era posible.

—"Whoops, lo siento~"—escuche en dirección a la ventana. Seguro era esa chica, despidiéndose antes de abrir sus alas y salir rajando de ahí.

El montón era realmente pesado, sobre todo las zonas del pecho y cintura, mi pierna derecha por alguna razón no me dolía tanto. Mi cabeza, por otro lado, si sufrió los golpes de las cajas superiores, pero tuvo la suerte de no ser aplastada por los informes de las misiones exitosas del equipo. Esas carpetas llegaban a ser tan gordas como las tetas de Tionishia juntas. No, esas cayeron no muy lejos, me estaban aplastando el brazo izquierdo en ese momento, y creo que una de ellas se abrió y los broches metálicos me pellizcaban la piel.

—"¡Saadia!"—grite. Con el filo de unas hojas HP nuevas, rozando y marcándome la garganta.—"¡Saadiaaa!"—no estaba en una pose muy cómoda que digamos. Apenas si podía moverme, lo único que podía hacer era llamar a la zombie, aun si mi voz sonaba ronca por el peso sobre mis pulmones.

Comencé a sentir un mal sabor de boca, me recorría garganta abajo, como si fuera una aspirina disuelta. Era un sabor fuerte, amargo, pero tan familiar como una resaca un domingo por la mañana. O el insomnio luego de días de abstinencia, luego de una desintoxicación. Lo reconocía muy bien porque, al igual que la mala suerte, era como un vieja amiga, y no había pasado tanto tiempo desde su ultima visita. Exactamente desde se día en que se me ocurrió hacer el papel de idiota en Tokeisa, mas precisamente al salir de la prisión y de mi visita a esa liminal desquiciada.

Si, reconocía muy bien ese sabor... era miedo.

No voy a mentir, al momento de ver como se me venia el mundo encima, sentí miedo. Presentía que no solo las cajas, si no el mueble entero se me venia encima, y el no poder ver claramente fue algo que me carcomió viva esos pocos segundos en que mi espalda y mi cráneo besaron el suelo. Había cerrado los ojos esperando el golpe de gracia, el cual nunca llego, por suerte. Pero el corazón ya estaba agitado, acelerado, como una motocicleta yendo a quinientos kilómetros por hora al filo de un barranco. Y yo seguía ahí, bajo esa montaña, esforzándome en no vomitarlo...

Escuche pasos apresurados en dirección a la oficina. Era Vany, quien no perdió tiempo con sutilezas y entro dando un portazo.

—"¡Emy! Escuche gritos, y vine... a..."—Lo único que encontró al cruzar el umbral fue un campo de batalla de cartón corrugado, y la única caída en combate, una cadete que se había saltado el entrenamiento básico...

—"Hey, negrita."—La salude, aparentando normalidad. —"Estaba por ir a buscarte y, bueno, las cosas se pusieron raras y..."—Hasta yo estaba pensando en que decir. ¡No lo sabia, mierda, todo paso tan rápido que hasta me parece estúpido!—"... ¿me echas una manita...?"—Pregunte, moviendo mi única mano libre.  
Hubiese esperado que Sandy viniese a mi rescate, que comenzara a quitarme las cajas de encima, que llamase a alguien para que la ayudase, o al menos que me midiese la maldita presión sanguínea. No lo se, lo que fuese, algo que diera crédito a su maldito titulo universitario, aquel que con tanto entusiasmo le gustaba restregarme en la cara. Pero no, violo todo lo que podía significar su profesión, y en su lugar comenzó a carcajearse como un puta hiena. Y como si no fuera suficiente, la muy perra se tomo las molestias de tomarme fotos, grabarme para la posteridad, y tomarse algunas selfies para sus redes, con la leyenda de « _Aquí yace Emily A. Wilde. Buen bulto, grandes tetas_.»

Y lo peor es que después comenzara a hacer preguntas. ¿Como carajos le explico esta situación sin quedar como una pelotuda, como?

 _ **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

Luego de recuperarme de mi pequeño incidente en la oficina, y tratar los dolores musculares con algo de ibuprofeno, juntas nos encaminamos a la cafetería.  
Con charolas en mano, y luego de elegir lo que consumiríamos, ambas nos dirigimos a lo que considerábamos como nuestra mesa favorita; Al lado de las maquinas expendedoras y junto a los ventanales que, a diferencia de mi oficina, nos otorgaban una visión no muy agradable para la vista, edificios algo, grises y algunos de ellos, negros por la humedad. Era horrendo, si, pero la linda vista al cielo azul lo hacían más soportable.

Una vez en nuestros asientos, una frente a la otra, como teníamos acostumbrado, cada una comenzó a degustar sus respectivos platos. Vanessa se decidió por unas simples rodajas de _Tonkatsu_ , unas rebanadas de cerdo fritas, acompañadas con arroz blanco. Mientras que yo me di el atrevimiento de cambiar mi acostumbrado desayuno a base de café y pan, por una buena cantidad de pollo al estilo _Teriyaki_ , sopa de _Miso_ , y una buena y acostumbrada taza de café.

Había tenido un comienzo de día terrible. Casi muero atropellada, perdimos un tren, y una avezucha de quinta casi me entierra viva en mi propia oficina. Si me preguntan, mi cuenta diaria de desgracias había sido pagada. Y hasta me di el atrevimiento de dejar propina a la mecerá, porque era coqueta. Pero, como orgullosa que soy, aun me rehusaba a abandonar esa ultima pizca de positivismo que me quedaba. La tomaba enterrando mis uñas en ella y desgarrándome la piel. Lo feo ya había pasado y confiaba en que las cosas me irían mejor.

Pero si quería llegar con una mueca de satisfacción al final del día, me era dispensable el alimentarme bien. Al menos una vez en lo que vale maldito mes.

«Empecemos bien... Arranquemos con algo dulce.» Pense, tomando mis palillos y remojando una de las rebanadas en la salsa dulce. Lleve dicho bocado a mi boca, y deje que el sabor invadiera mi boca, masticando lentamente para asegurarme de disfrutarlo, y...

Dios, apiádate de mi.

—"Que asco…"

Listo, hasta ahí llego mi buena voluntad…

—"¿Qué ocu-? _Oh, fucking hell…_ " —Ni tiempo le di a terminar su oración que comencé a escupir sobre el resto de mi comida todo lo que había masticado y estaba a segundos de tragar. —" _¿The fuck is wrong with you, Wilde?_ " —Pregunto, alejando su charola. Con una muy marcada mueca de asco.

—"Él pollo tiene mucha sal…"— Proteste, dejando mi charola a un lado.

—"¿Y era necesario escupir todo, como jabalí verrugosa?" —Me recrimino, arrojándome una servilleta.

—"No." —Replique, limpiándome. —"Como tampoco era necesaria tanta sal."

—"Como sea…"—Volvió a su plato.

—"¿Qué diablos le pasa a esa cocinera? Esa cosa tiene tanta sal como para matarme."

—"Pues, Zoe se estuvo quejando mucho sobre la calidad de la comida. No le di importancia, hablamos de Zombina al fin de cuentas, pero no me tomo mucho tiempo el confirmarlo por mano propia..." —Hablo de manera desinteresada. Masticando un trozo de cerdo, el primero. —"... Esto esta desabrido. Concuerdo contigo, no sé qué le ocurre a esa mujer, esto ni siquiera tiene sabor…"

Genial, no solo estaba teniendo una mañana terrible, si no que ahora ni el desayuno era capaz de disfrutar en paz. «¿Sera alguna especie de prueba divina para poner prueba mi fuerza de voluntad?» Supuse luego de limpiarme la boca y poner frente a mi a mi la sopa de _Miso_ , «Nah, ni los Dioses serían tan benévolos conmigo.» Me respondí, probando la sopa, desconfiada, deseando que de la misma no emergiera un xenomorfo y se decidiera comerse a Vany antes que a mí. Eso sería el colmo.

Para mi buena suerte, la sopa si estaba rica.

—"¿Qué crees que pase por su cabeza...?" —Lance, dándole otro sorbo a mi plato. —"¿... Problemas conyugales? ¿depresión? ¿se volvió loca? Nadie cocina de una forma tan asquerosa de un día para el otro."

—"¿Tu qué opinas?" —Retrucó ella. —"Digo, después de todo ese es tu trabajo."

—"No conozco a esa mujer como para opinar algo al respecto, o al menos nada muy concreto… pero no me cabe duda de que se encuentra deprimida."

—"Ese es un análisis demasiado vago, Emily… Pero, ¿en qué te basas?"

Mire hacia todos lados, asegurándome de ser las únicas en la sala. Afortunadamente lo éramos. Hice ademanes para que se acercara.—"En casa, Tara es la encargada de la comida, tanto por su buena habilidad con la estufa, como su ya forjada pasión por las artes culinarias. Y no nos tomó mucho tiempo el descubrir que la calidad de sus platillos dependían mucho de su estado de ánimo.

Perdí la cuenta de las veces que salió en busca de su hermana. Y es que cuando vuelve de otro de sus viajes, se encuentra demasiado desganada como para querer tocar la estufa, o esmerarse en cocinar algo muy complejo."

—"¿Qué tan recurrentes son esas búsquedas?" —Volvió a preguntar.

—"Me gustaría decir que pocas... una vez cada tanto, pero ya acepte el hecho de que Tique nos tiene abandonadas." —Replique, disintiendo con la cabeza. —"Como sea, por experiencia propia, puedo apostar que la cocinera está más decaída que tus calzones rotos."

—"¿Y sus motivos serian…?"—Volvió a preguntar.

—"¿Y como diablos voy a saberlo? Si quieres ve y pregúntale."

—"Lo siento, pero mi interés de lo que le ocurra, mas allá de una respuesta a su ineficacia en la cocina, es nulo. En lo que a mí respecta, es cuestión de tiempo para que Kuroko le ponga la soga al cuello." —Coloco sus palillos a un lado y alejo su charola de manera despectiva. —"O la arroje del techo, lo que le salga más barato."

—"Optaría por la segunda por mero despecho. Por lo fea que esta la comida, esa ya es una realidad inevitable." —Le di un último sorbo a la sopa.

—"Puedes tomarlo como una lección, _Blondie_. Mantente siempre útil y centra tu mente en TU trabajo, los problemas del hogar déjalos donde pertenecen, en casa, o terminaras como esa pobre desgraciada en la cocina. Lo último que requiere el equipo en estos momentos es otra piedra en el zapato..."

—"No es que no lo sepa ya, pero sigue siendo bueno que me lo recuerdes." —Tome mi taza de café, sintiendo una ligera punzada en el codo, el efecto de los analgésicos comenzaban a desaparecer. Le di un largo trago a mi bebida. Para ese punto ya estaba algo fría.

—"Nunca cometas en mismo error dos veces, Emily…"—Centro su mirada en mí, y luego en mis muletas. Levantando su taza en insinuando un «¿Lo entendiste, cierto?» Yo solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza. —"…Es el mejor consejo que puedo darte."

—"Suena más como un regaño, que como un consejo…"—Dije haciendo un puchero.

—"No es un puto regaño. Solo me aseguro de no dejar a la deriva a una de mis compañeras. No sería lo correcto."

—"Somos más que compañeras, Sandy."—Le guiñé el ojo de forma coqueta.

—"Cierto." —Asintió. —"Soy un rango mayor al tuyo, soy tu superior. Debo actuar como tal…"—Lanzó la afroamericana, sumergiendo una porción de _tonkatsu_ en una salsa roja y extendiendo sus palillos en mí dirección.—"Ten. Rodaja de cerdo untada en una salsa tan agridulce como tú."

—"Lo siento, Pero no me gusta el cerdo."

—"No puedes trabajar todo el santo día comiendo solo sopa. Necesitas algo solido en el estómago."—Siguió insistiendo. —"Y no te lo estaba preguntando, era una orden. Anda, no tenemos todo el día."

—"Vamos, Sandy. ¿Esto es porque te guiñe el ojo? Se que no te gusta que lo haga en público, Pero-"

—"Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso."

—"Vamos, la última vez que comí cerdo estuve en cama por un mes entero..."

—"Deja de lloriquear. A todos nos da una triquinosis de vez en cuando."—Replico. Insistiendo de nuevo.—"Anda, a comerla."

—"¿Y-y si me da salmonela Fitzgerald? Dios sabe dónde estuvo esa cosa…"

—"Entonces reza porque no me confunda de inyección y te inocule cianuro."

—"Con la forma en como me tratas, no necesito de veneno par-¡Glug!"

—"Que comas, _for fuck´s sake…_ "—Insistió, insertando dicho trozo de carne en mi boca. Tan profundo que logro tocar mi úvula. Escupí el trozo de carne, dejándolo caer sobre la mesa, dando arcadas y esforzándome en no vomitar. Vanessa me acerco su charola, ofreciéndome con una puta sonrisa lo que restaba de su plato. —"...Y te recomendaría el terminártelo. Tiendes a comportarte como una perra cuando tienes hambre. Y mira que ya estamos acostumbrados a eso."

—"…Sí, también te quiero, piel de petróleo."

—"Sólo traga, ¿quieres?"

—"De acuerdo." —De mala gana me lleve el trozo de cerdo a la boca. Tomando de paso la charola. —"Te lo juro, si esto me da diarrea, por la causa que sea, me arrastro a tu escritorio y te pinto las paredes, Redguard."

—"Tranquila, tengo algo de pegamento en mi escritorio para cerrarte bien la escotilla."

Sos un puto asco, negra. Sabelo desde ya.

Comencé a engullir las sobras que me dejo Redguard. A diferencia de lo que había ne mi plato, lo suyo era al menos comible. No tenia sabor, joder, que esa mierda estaba tan desabrida como la concha de anciana, pero cumplía su cometido, al menos ya tenia algo en el estomago ademas de agua.  
Saadia se me quedo mirando todo el tiempo, en lugar de mirar el paisaje como tenia acostumbrado, o el televisor que estaba adherido a al pared y que para este momento estaban pasando las noticias. Solo me observaba comer. Apoyada contra la mesa y con su mano contra la mejilla izquierda, con una sonrisa, como si esperara algo...

—"¿Que?"—Pregunte.—"¿Te parezco chistosa o que?"

Ella volvió a sonreír, dejando ver sus dientes, amarillentos pero limpios a comparación de los míos. Ladeo la cabeza de lado a lado.—"... Solo un poco."

Solo soy un chiste aquí.

Ya habíamos perdido mucho tiempo en la cafetería, más por nuestra charla que por consumir algo realmente digno, así que sin más decidimos dar por terminado nuestro desayuno. Con ayuda de la zombie, llevamos y desechamos todo aquello que no estábamos dispuestas a consumir ni aunque nos pagaran. Saliendo así del comedor y jurando que para el medio día, lo mejor sería comprar algo afuera.

—"¿Qué harás ahora?" —Pregunte en lo que llegábamos a nuestras oficinas. —"Es decir, ¿tienes trabajo pendiente?"

—"Solo un poco."—Se apoyo contra el marco de mi puerta. —"Tengo que completar las ultimas fichas medicas de las chicas, actualizar su historial medico, etc. Pero no es nada que no me tome más de una hora desde mi laptop… ¿Y tú?"

—"Bueno…"—Me adentre en mi oficina y admire todo el horror que me esperaba dentro. —"Como notaras, tengo un centenar de cajas que revisar y archivar, y eso seguro me llevara un par de horas." —Me senté en mi diván, haciendo a un lado las carpetas sobre este, relajando los músculos. Escuchando como otra pila de cajas de derrumbase a mis espaldas. —"Quizás un poco más…"

—"No lo dudo." —Dijo Redguar con una sonrisa en el rostro. Alejándose. —"Si requieres de mi ayuda ya sabes donde buscarme. _Good look~._ "—Exclamo desde el pasillo.

—" _See ya´._ "

Nuevamente me quede sola, admirando con desgano todo el trabajo que Kuroko me dejo pendiente.  
Comencé mi ardua labor tomando algunos papeles del suelo, si no quiera encuartelarme aquí por días, tenía que ser rápida. Les di una leída rápida, la suficiente como para darme cuenta de que solo se traban de algunos memorándum de algunas estaciones de policía cercanas, nada realmente sobresaliente.

Las arroje sobre el escritorio, pasando al siguiente montón de hojas, esta vez encontrándome con algunos expedientes sueltos de criminales que seguro Kuroko quería que archivara en alguna gaveta, o la opción más creíble, que la descuidada los dejo en el montón por error.

—"No debería…"—Murmure en voz baja, con los papeles en mi regazo y con mis dedos inquietos repiqueteando sobre ellos.

Tengo un trabajo aburrido, muy aburrido, demasiado, por lo que la nuestra más mínima de emoción o intriga es como una droga, como una buena dosis de cocaína. Irresistible. Y no era la primera vez que hurgaba el trabajo de mis compañeras/jefas, la última vez que ocurrió algo así no fue hace mucho y termine con un terrible recordatorio de que no debía meterme en la mierda ajena… otra vez.

Conocía gente en ambas prisiones, carajo, hasta donde yo veo, valía la pena intentarlo.

—"Creo…"— «Nunca cometas el mismo error dos veces.» Las palabras de Vanessa me golpearon el cerebro, ala misma velocidad que un huracán. En consecuencia, le eche una rápida miradita a mí pierna e inmediatamente me di una bofetada metal. Lanzando un suspiro. —"Creo que mejor me apuro a terminar esto…"

Ya habrá tiempo para meter mi nariz donde no me llaman. Tengo que acomodar todo este mierdero.

En total, eran unos cinco u seis expedientes juntos, supuse que eran sobre algunos prófugos que MON dio caza o estaba en proceso de hacerlo. Pero solo indague hasta ahí, me levante con algo de esfuerzo y deje todos los documento sobre la mesa. Di media vuelta y me acerque a la primera fila de cajas, casi la única que aun estaba de pie. Concentre todo mi peso en mi pierna sana y tome la primera caja entre mis manos. —"Mierda…"—Y la solté de inmediato, haciendo que la pila se tambalease un poco.  
Al igual que antes, las cajas eran pesadas, si, pero no lo suficiente como para cansarme, pero no me facilitarían mucho las cosas dado estado actual.

Me detuve a pensar mis opciones. Saltar en una sola pierna cual canguro sobre su cola, y sostener una caja no era para nada una opción viable.

—"Diablos…"—Maldije, optando por la opción mas sensata y la única a mi disposición. —"¡Vanessa!" —Grite en lo que salía en busca de la zombie. —"¡Vane-!"

—"¿Si?~" —Y ella seguía ahí, a solo unos metros de mi puerta, de brazos cruzados y con la espalda contra la pared como si nada.

—"¿Estas ocupada?"

—"Pues…"

—"¿No? Excelente, ven acá." —Como pudiese, la tome del brazo y la lleve a rastras hacia el interior de mi despacho. —"Mira, necesito tu ayuda de nuevo, con estas cajas. No son muy pesadas, pero por obvias razones…"—Le señale descaradamente mi pierna. —"…No puedo moverlas sola. Solo necesito que me ayudes a acomodarlas un poco, levantarlas y dejarlas en donde pueda revisarlas sin inconvenientes, del resto me ocupo yo. ¿Qué me dices?"

Tomo un semblante pensativo, apoyando su dedo índice en su mejilla, y comenzó a hacer ruiditos con su garganta. Quizás meditando el dejar de lado sus deberes por ayudarme no más de quince minutos. O quizás esperando el verme en el suelo besándole el culo, suplicándole, porque sabía que yo no tenía otra opción. —"… ¿Por favor?" —Exprese, encogiéndome de hombros.

—"Oh, que diablos, está bien. Te ayudare." —Expreso finalmente con una sonrisa. —"Pero solo por un rato, aun tengo cosas que hacer."

—"Con veinte minutos me basta~."

Una vez más, la zombie salvo mi blanco trasero.

Me lance sobre el diván, tomando la primera caja disponible y revisando su contenido; Cuestas pagadas. Una vez más, no era nada interesante, pero al menos tenia la certeza de que no tendría que pasar por un completo calvario el mover las cajas yo sola. Y al menos tendría alguien con quien hablar. Y eso era lo que mas me aliviaba, no tendría que aburrirme.

—"¿Quieres algo de café en lo que trabajamos?" —Me pregunto Vany caminando hacia la entrada.

—"Claro, a diferencia de la comida, fue lo único decente que pudimos tragar."

—"Lógico. Kuroko se encargó de que nos dieran granos reales en lugar de ese instantáneo asqueroso que sueles usar. Pienso que lo hizo mas por capricho personal que por el bien del equipo."

—"Mi sueldo no me permite tener cosas bonitas como un buen café…" —Murmure.

—"¡Pues pide un aumento de una vez! ¡Es triste verte usando la misma ropa a diario." —Azoto la puerta, haciendo ue el sonido retumbase por todo el lugar. Si la gran torre de cajas hubiera seguido intacta, seguro que se me hubiese venido encima.

Me quede pensando un segundo lo que menciono en cuanto a mi falta de prendas de vestir. Era cierto y no me daba pena el admitirlo, pero usaba casi la misma ropa a diario. Mi armario no era tan grande como el de una chica promedio. La mayoría de ella ya tenia kilometraje, y era muy poca comparado con el tiempo que llevo viviendo aquí. Y la verdad es que, conforme iba pasando el tiempo, me iba deshaciendo de pocas prendas. Al igual que cada aspecto de mi vida, me guardaba el gusto de gastar dinero solo si era muy necesario, si mi ropa se despedazaba de a poco y se volvían prácticamente trapos para avar autos, o volverlos ropa interior.

El tener un nuevo guardarropa, acababa de encabezaba mi nueva lista personal.

—"Un aumento…"—Tome otros archivos, esta vez encontrándome con uno de los historiales laborales de las novatas; El de esa molesta pelinegra. —"No me vendría mal un poco más de plata…"

 _ **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

Había pasado más una hora, tiempo en el que, entre pequeñas charlas, chismes, y algún que otro chiste de índole sexual, habíamos avanzado considerablemente en nuestra meta. Lo que antes fácilmente podía ser tomado como el depósito del edificio, ahora se asemejaba más a la oficina de una secretaria mal pagada, tal y como debía ser. Todo con la ayuda de Vanessa, quien, no contenta con la ayuda que me estaba brindando, tomo un silla y un par de cajas, y juntas comenzamos a organizar todo.

Nos habíamos dividido el trabajo; Cada una tomaba el contenido de una caja y lo revisaba minuciosamente, separándolos y amontonándolos en un pila predeterminada. Junto a la misma, colocábamos una pequeña nota en la qué señalábamos fila o gaveta en que debía ser archivada para evitarnos más retrasos. Y una vez teníamos suficientes, comenzábamos a ubicarlas en sus respectivos lugares.

—"¿En dónde guardas los historiales médicos de las chicas?" —Pregunto en su momento.

—"Fila 'A', gaveta número tres. Los mismos están catalogados por color." —Haber trabajado como asistenta de una abogada de pacotilla tiene sus frutos. Una aprende a organizarse correctamente.

—"Ok, ¿Y los informes de de misiones exitosas?" —Volvió a preguntar.

—"Fila ´B´, cajón número uno. Carpeta color verde."

—"¿Y el de las misiones fallidas?"—Bromeo.

—"¡Ja! Se llenaría de arañas antes de que algo así pase."—Usando un trozo de papel doble fax, adherí una nota con la palabra «¡Destruir!» escrita en ella.

—"¿Qué es eso?"

—"Eso es queso..."—Respondí. En respuesta, Vanessa me arrojo un rollo de cinta. Tenia puntería, me la pego entre ceja y ceja.—"Auch, bueno ya, son multas de tránsito."

—"¿Multas?"

—"Hmm-hmm, multas sin pagar. Recibí ordenes de la patrona de deshacerme de esas cosas."

—"¿Cuando?"

—"Como hace seis días…"

En cierto punto, a eso de las nueve, el no haber dormido la noche anterior comenzó a cobrarme factura. Los parpados me pesaban una tonelada y el mantenerme concentrada más de dos párrafos me era una tortura griega. Le suplique a mi compañera que nos detuviéramos, que nos tomáramos un descanso. Habíamos pasado más de una hora y media entre carpetas y cajas, y necesitaba con desesperación el recostarme y descansar.  
Ya habíamos avanzado muchísimo, por lo que ella fue benevolente y escucho mis suplicas.

Con su visto bueno, aparté todos los documentos restantes que quedaban sobre el mueble, dejándome el espacio suficiente como para estirar las piernas.

Redguard me imito, dejo papeles sobre el mueble, se puso de pie y camino hasta el diván. Ya frente a mi, se despojo de su habitual bata blanca y dejo lucir una hermosa camisa roja. La cual, además de ir a la par con su agraciada figura, combinaba a la perfección con su oscura piel. Los primeros botones de su camisa no estaban sujetos, ahorrándole trabajo a mi imaginación, dejando ver las suturas de su cuello y el inicio de su busto. No sabia a cuales de las dos cosas mirar, ambas me llamaban la atención, ambas me parecían atractivas. A su manera.

—"¿Todo en orden?" —Preguntó al ver que no le despegaba la mirada de encima. Asentí.

—"Solo admiraba tu camisa." —Mentí descaradamente. —"¿Es nueva, cierto? No es común el que vistas colores fuertes."

—"Estuve compras en Shibuya la semana pasada, aprovechando las rebajas de invierno." — Posó un poco. Haciendo alarde de su prenda. Alimentando mi hambrienta mirada. —"¿Qué te parece?"

—"Creo que es bonita…" —¿A quien le importa la camisa? ¡Que cuerpo, joder!

—"¿Solo bonita?" —Se cruzo de brazos, fingiendo ofensa, apretando su busto, y ayudándome a elegir al fin.

—"Pues..."—Al carajo el cuello de la zombie. El ver la tersa piel de su busto me era entretenimiento necesario. —"Es... ese bolsillo… del lado izquierdo…"—Ya ni sabía lo que decía. ¿Qué puedo decir? La mezcla de café oscuro y rojo sangre lograban atraparme como una puta mosca en una telaraña.

—"Del lado del corazón."—Dijo ella guiñándome un ojo.—"Como sea, ¿que dices, te gusta?"

—"Me gusta mucho, ese color te queda..."—Y de que forma. Sentía mis senos duros, mis pezones, duros como balas.

—"No es que me desagrade, pero he de admitir que el color rojo nunca fue de mis favoritos. El verde, en cambio, si lo es."

—"El verde es lindo, no lo niego, pero este tono combina con tu tono de piel. Es somo si fueras una caja de chocolates gigante." —Exprese, logrando sacarle un risa a la doctora.

—" _¿Are you kidding me?_ ¿Es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir?" —Pregunto divertida, sentándose a mi lado.

—"Nunca fui buena con los halagos. Y menos estando tan cansada." —Me desplome al fin sobre el mueble, sintiendo la cabeza pesada, y esperando que se me desaceleraran las hormonas. No era momento. —"Quizás pase por Shibuya y revise esas tiendas…"

—"¿Consideraste mi consejo, cierto?"

—" _Yep_." —Asentí. —"Lo medite en lo que volvías, y sorpresa sabionda, tienes razón; Estos trapos viejos ya no dan más. Tengo que cambiarlos en la brevedad."

—"Bueno, en primera, felicidades, me gusta el verte motivada en algo tan básico y insulso como el comprar ropa. Te ganaste una estrellita dorada, pequeña." —Me dio un palmadita en la cabeza. —"En segunda, ¿Cómo piensas costeártela? Bueno, la ropa en si no esta tan cara. Pero que yo sepa, estas quebrada y apenas si te alcanza para pagar alquiler."

—"Seguiré tu consejo, sabionda, le pediré un aumento a la jefa."

—"Vamos, deja las bromas que me harás llorar, no estoy jugando."

—"Yo tampoco." —Respondí.

—" _Simijo_ … no puedes decirlo enserio. La última vez que alguien le pidió un aumento, Kuroko la empujo por las escaleras."

—"Me dijiste que fue Zoe quien lo hizo."

—"No, esa culo tieso solo la encubrió…"—Expresó de manera despectiva. —"Como sea, suponiendo que estas cuerda y lo dices en serio, ¿cómo piensas lograr que ella suelte los billetes? ¿piensas entrar a su oficina, poner la verga sobre la mesa y exigirle un aumento así como así? Que yo recuerde, ella te sumo al equipo con el objetivo de ahorrar dinero en primer lugar."

—"Pues… No lo sé, aun no tengo nada planeado. Pero si aprendí algo al estar tanto tiempo bajo su trasero, es que ella no funciona a menos que le des un incentivo. Como un soplón. Tengo que darle algo a cambio, algo que realmente le sirva más que solo horas tras el escritorio."

—"Suenas a toda una criminal."

—"Sorpresa, sorpresa."

—"Ya, ¿y que tienes en mente? ¿qué piensas que es tan importante o útil como para convencerla de darte un puto aumento, y no echarte a patadas en el proceso?"

—"Como dije, aun no tengo nada en mente. Solo debo encontrar la oportunidad adecuada y aprovecharme de ella."

—"Como siempre. Estas mas que acostumbrada a aprovecharte del camino fácil." —Se recostó a lo largo del diván, del lado izquierdo, con un brazo adelante y otro tras su cabeza.

—"No puedo evitarlo. Me crie así."—Eche un bostezo. Recostándome a su lado, de costado y dejando que ambas quedásemos frente a frente. —"No jugare sucio si eso te preocupa. Solo me pondré a su mismo nivel. Estoy segura de que encontrare algo con lo que ella quiera negociar."

—"Ambas sabemos lo flexible que puede ser ella si le sirves lo que quiere." —Dijo, dibujando un sonrisa en su rostro. y jugando con uno de los mechones de mi frente. —"Se inteligente y piensa en algo que le afloje los calzones a esa mujer."

—"¿Crees que funcione?"

—"Emy, eres de las personas más embusteras y sinvergüenzas que tuve la desgracia de conocer…"

—"Gracias." —Dije torciendo la boca.

—"Pero tú y esa mujer son iguales de algún modo, por mas que te desagrade la idea. Juegan al mismo juego, creando y siguiendo sus propias reglas. Así que sí, creo que tienes una mínima oportunidad de triunfar."—Continuo. Con esa sonrisa serena de doctor, capaz de transmitir tranquilidad. —"Siempre y cuando no lo arruines."

—"Tu si que me tienes fe."—Le devolví la sonrisa. Ya algo somnolienta. —"Gracias, Sandy. Es lo que necesitaba escuchar."—

—" _You´re welcome._ "—Comencé a frotarme los ojos con fuerza.—" _¿Are you okay?_ "

—"No."—Respondí, refregándome los parpados. —"Carajo, me es imperativo el dormir más. No podre convencerla si me desmayo de camino a su oficina."

—"Si, sobre eso." —Tomo otra postura, apoyando su brazo sobre el cojín. —"Sé que este no es asunto mío, y no debería importarme, ¿pero no tendría que recordarte la importancia de dormir adecuadamente, cierto? Estas siestas tuyas ya se están volviendo algo muy frecuente."

—"Esto sigue siendo inhumano para mí, Vanessa. Sigo sin poder acostumbrarme del todo al itinerario nuevo. Si antes me era difícil trabajar y estudiar a la vez, imagínate ahora que mi horario se extendió a más de doce horas diarias. Y el tener obligaciones pendientes no me facilita las cosas."—Comencé a jugar con uno de los botones de su camisa. Temblando un poco en el proceso,—"Mierda, ¿dejamos la ventana abierta o qué? Me estoy helando."

—"Voy a revisar." —Se levantó y comenzó a despejar el camino, apartando algunas cajas vacías. —"Por cierto, ¿sigues trabajando para ese hospital, no? Podrías pedirle a la jefa que te desligue de él y así podrías tener más tiempo para descansar y centrar tu atención al papeleo aquí."

—"¿Y dejar a mi amiga a la deriva? Eso no sería lo correcto." —Dije, citando sus mismas palabras. —"Además, ¿pedirle a Kuroko un aumento y además que me quite trabajo de encima? Eso es muy osado de mi parte."

—"¡Ja! Supongo que es mas de lo que puedes masticar. Tendrás que prepararte muy bien si quieres-"—Se detuvo.—"Oh-oh…"

—"¿Oh-oh?"—Pregunte preocupada. —"¿Qué mierda significa eso?"

—"¿Recuerdas la arpía que se estrelló contra tu ventana como una puta paloma?"

Oh no. Si este día me enseño algo, es que las palabras «Arpía» y «Ventana», jamás, JAMAS, debían estar en la misma puta oración.

Me puse de pie casi de un salto, ignorando el que pudiera golpearme la pierna contra el suelo, una puta caja o los mismísimos mueble. Pero lo que observe tuvo el mismo efecto, o fue mucho peor, que el dolor que sentí cuando mis músculos se desgarraban; Vanessa, de pie junto a la ventana con un trozo de cristal roto en su mano derecha.

—"Esa maldita rompió tu ventana..."

¡¿Por qué, Dios, porque?!

Di un paso hacia adelante, y luego otro, y luego otro, y así hasta llegar hasta donde estaba la negra. Ignorando las molestias de apoyar mi pie sobre el suelo.  
Esto era malo, muy malo. Para mí, claro. Un cristal roto era mucho peor que una pierna rota. Esa ventana, ademas de ser mi salida de la rutina, se habia convertido en mi condena a congelarme el trasero lo que quedaba del invierno. Kuroko no iba a molestarse a cambiarlo, la conozco, desviaría la plata a algo mucho más importante que el evitar que una de sus empleadas muriese de hipotermia.

Con tal, pasantes fácilmente explotables es lo que le sobran a Tokio.

Admire el desastre como un soldado contempla el campo de batalla; tratando de no perder el control y estallar en una avalancha de ira y pálatelas por haberlo perdido todo. Si, quizás no sea el mejor ejemplo, pero no voy a ponerme minuciosa parafraseando algo más adecuado a la hora de ponerme a transcribir esto. ¡Perdí mi ventana, mierda! ¿Déjenme darme este gustito, vale? Que no me encuentro de humor.

Vanessa, por otra parte, no tardo en ponerse manos a la obra, desarmando una caja y tomando un trozo del mismo y colocándolo en la rendija. No sin antes quitar del camino los cristales restantes.

—"Listo, como una postal." —Dijo, con una sonrisa ufana.

—"No estoy de humor para una de tus referencias, Saadia…"

—"Hey, ¿tu siempre quisiste un aire acondicionado, no? Pues…"

—"Y tampoco lo estoy para uno de tus chistes…"

—"Vamos, te preocupas demasiado..."

—"¿Tengo que darte razones para preocuparme?" —Remarque.

Paso por alto mi respuesta. Solo caminó a mi escritorio, tomo mi abrigo y lo coloco sobre mis hombros. —"Si ese es el caso, ten, lo vas a necesitar."

—"Jodete, Vanessa."

Nos quedamos de pie frente a la ventana, admirando el como una pequeña ventisca amenaza con mandar a volar a nuestra pequeña improvisación.

—"Esto es tan _kafkiano_... me hace sentir como en casa." —Dije. Imitando algo similar a una sonrisa. — "Je, sabes, cuando estábamos en argentina y la existencia de las extra especies salio a la luz, saque a Tara de su escondite, y con el tiempo los vecinos comenzaron a romper nuestras ventanas, casi con frecuencia. Eran intolerantes a las extra especies, y los inmigrantes en general. Teníamos que cubrir las ventanas con plástico o cartón, incluso chapa. Y en ocasio-"

Una corriente de viento soplo, mandando a volar nuestro sustituto. Pero no hacia adentro, sino hacia el estacionamiento, casi que podria asegurar que termino en la calle. Mire de reojo a mi compañera, quien evitaba mirarme mientras claramente se esforzaba para no estallar en otro ataque de risa.

—" _Oh, excuse me_."—Dijo ella, respirando algo agitada y sonriendo de momentos. _—"¿You´re telling me?"_

Suspire. —" _No matter…_ "

Tengo que endulzarle el oído a Kuroko lo más pronto posible, sea como sea.

 _ **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

—"Emily, _Wake up_ …" —Abrí los ojos, ante la insistente voz de Vanessa. —"Tenemos visitas."

Luego de tan desafortunado evento, retome mi posición en el diván junto a mi compañera. Dormí aproximadamente media hora, despertando no solo por los llamados y las zarandeadas de mi compañera, si no por un constante golpeteo en la puerta.  
Intercambiamos miradas, no teníamos que pensar demasiado para saber que se trataba de Smith. Solo la jefa sería tan impaciente como para no esperar treinta segundos detrás de la puerta.

—" _¡Wilde, sé que las dos están ahí! ¡cierren las piernas y abran la puerta!"_

—"¡Ya va, ya va!" —Exclame irritada. La cabeza me daba vueltas y cada golpeteo era como si me golpearan con un puto martillo.

Luego de mirar a la nada por unos segundo, recordando el plano existencial en el que me encontraba, deje el abrigo que me acobijaba sobre el cojín y me estire un poco. Tome una de mis muletas y camine a la puerta para abrirle a mi hacedora de pesadillas.

¿Qué mierda querra…?

—"Espera." —Me detuvo la negra, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y frotándolo contra mi mejilla.—"Tienes labial en la cara."

—"¿Lápiz labial?"

—"Yep. _Red velvet, ¿I you´re like it?_ " —Dijo, sonriente.

—"¿Porque carajos lo tengo para empezar?"

—"Dormiste aferrada a mi como un maldito piojo. Te movías dormida y no pude hacer mucho mas que apartarme un poco… Ya quedo."—Dios sabe si lo que dijo fue verdad.

Como toque final, pase mi mano sobre mi cabello para arreglar cualquier mechón rebelde que estuviese fuera de lugar.

Abrí la puerta, y ahí estaba, portando su acostumbras gafas negras y con una cara de muy, muy pocos amigos. Saque a relucir mi mejor arcenal, mi mejor sonrisa, la que fácilmente podía traducirse como un «Vete al carajo.» —"Buenos días, Kuroko."

—"Ahórrate los buenos modales, Adeline." —Exclamo entrando de una a mi oficina. La bruja no estaba feliz, vaya sorpresa.—"¿Puedo saber que hacían, teniéndome esperando, perdiendo mi valiosísimo tiempo? ¿se metían los dedos la una a la otra o qué? ¡No! Pensándolo bien, no me respondas, no me interesa. Pero mas les vale no haber manchado ninguna hoja. Si es así, me encargare de que seas tu Wilde la que los limpie con la lengua. Y pobre de ti si se corre la tinta."

Escuche a Sandy detrás mio, riéndose por lo bajo. ¿Por qué las rubias siempre terminamos mal paradas? ¿qué tienen contra nosotras?

—"Estábamos algo ocupadas, como puedes ver..."—Hice énfasis en el cuarto, sobre todo en la creciente montaña de cajas vacías.

—"Vaya..."—Dijo, quitándose sus gafas. Si no la conociera bien, diría que estaba impresionada.—"... ¿Ves, Adeline? ¿Ves que cuando una quiere, puede? Esperaba que el trabajo te tomara algo mas de tiempo, pero te tomo menos de lo que esperábamos."

—"Tuve algo de ayuda..."—Mire directamente a Redguard.—"... Sobre todo cuando llegamos. Riete todo lo que quieras, pero esa maldita pila de cajas que me dejaste aquí se me vino encima cuando una maldita Arpia se estrello contra la venta."

Esperaba un estallar de risas de parte de la jerarca, como la que Sandy estaba esforzándose por no lanzar. En cambio, ella me miro con desconcierto.—"¿Que una arpía, que?"

—"... Lo que oíste. Que una maldita arpia se estrello contra mi ventana, haciendo que el monte fuji que tu y tus chicas dejaron aquí se me viniese encima."—Exclame.—"Y no solo eso, si no que ese cerebro de pájaro rompió el maldito cristal. ¡Me voy a congelar todo el puto invierno, ¿que dices a es eso?!"

Kuroko paso de mi y fijo su vista en la ventana, cuyo agujero había sido cubierto en su totalidad por cinta de embalar. En el suelo, la escena del crimen seguía impune. Le habíamos pedido a Kanna que no los levantase de momento que esperábamos ver a Smith y darle las pruebas de que lo que yo decía era cierto; Ahí, entre los grandes trozo de cristal roto, yacían dos pequeñas plumas de color celeste. Las encontré entre las cajas, en lo que reacomodabamos las cajas de cartón.

Kuroko se agacho y tomo en su mano derecha una de esas plumas, y un trozo filosos de vidrio en la izquierda.—"Papi..."—dijo en voz baja.—"¿Debería notificarle a cariño de esto...?

¿Quien mierda es Papi y ese tal cariño?

—"¿Todo bien, Kuroko?"—Pregunto Saadia con la misma intriga que yo.—"¿Algo de lo que preocuparnos?"

—"Oh, no se preocupen, todo esta en orden."—Dejo el trozo de crista el suelo, y recogió la pluma sobrante. —"Me encargare de esto yo misma. "

—"¿Entonces si me vas a arreglar la ventana?"—Pregunte.

Y ahí si se echo a reír. Ni se porque me sorprende.

—"Bueno, bueno, ¿se te ofrece algo, o solo viniste a divertirte un rato?" —Pregunte. Ansiando el que desapareciera.

—"Tu sufrimiento me es suficiente diversión, Wilde." —Dijo, ajustando sus lentes. —"De hecho, estoy buscando a Redguard, y algunos documentos que deje aquí esta mañana."

—"¿Documentos? ¿de qué tipo?" —Volví a preguntar.

—"Permisos de extradición para un grupo de elfos oscuros."—Explico. —"Se supone que tendríamos que sacarlos del país mañana, pero re programaron su viaje para esta misma tarde."

—"Hmm, creo haberlos visto por aquí... Dame un segundo."

—"Que sea rápido, ¿si? No tengo todo el día."

Hice caso omiso a lo filosos de sus comentarios. Ni lenta ni perezosa, me puse en campaña para buscar dichos documentos. Si quería ver más plata en mi cuenta, tenia que darle un pretexto para que notara mi presencia y demostrarle que al menos servía para algo, además de llevarle café a su oficina, a ella y a las chicas, junto a una bandeja con las galletitas que les gustaban.

—"¿Se puede saber para que me buscabas?" —Escuche preguntar a Vanessa.

—"Necesito que vengas conmigo al campo de entrenamiento. Jaegersturm hizo enojar a Titania por quien sabe qué cosa, y las tendrá en el fango comiendo mierda todo el día."

—"¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?"

—"El grupo entero tenía programado un chequeo médico hoy. Y en las instalaciones solo hay personal masculino, y tú ya sabes lo que opino de eso." —Explicó. Sentándose en mi silla tras el escritorio. Lo sé, escuche el chirrido. —"A las novatas no les soltaran la correa hasta la madrugada, ese es un hecho, y estoy muy ocupada con mis chicas con un caso nuevo. Lo mejor es llevarte y agilizar un poco las cosas."

—"Siendo ese el caso, soy toda tuya." —Dijo la negra. —"El caso nuevo… ¿es sobre ese tal Geber? ¿lo siguen investigando?"

—"No, dejamos a ese chupa rocas tranquilo de momento. Esto es mucho más importante." —Respondió Smith. —"Se trata de nuestro "querido" amigo Will."

—"¿Hablas de Carroll Will, cierto?"

—"¿Existe algún otro?" —¿Ese cerdo narcisista? Esto si me interesa. —"Al parecer al muy bastardo no le basta con ser alguien repugnante, no, ese hombre es avaricioso. Tuvo que embarrarla aun mas."

—"¿Que hizo esta vez?"

—"Han estado corriendo rumores sobre manipulación de fondos, pertenecientes a obras de distritos vecinos. Obras que, por si hace falta aclarar, están a cargo de Carroll. Lo sé, yo misma pedí ver las facturas. ¡Y el muy idiota no hizo mas que lanzarle queroseno al fuego!"

—" _Simijo_ , ¿Y que tan grande son las llamas?"

—"El maldito _Aokigahara_ está ardiendo, Redguard." —Exclamo Smith. —"Y de que manera. Tampoco me es sorpresa que Will no sea muy apreciado por sus propios compañeros. En cuanto comencé a interrogarlos, ninguno titubeo y a nadie le tembló la lengua al decirme que hacía unos pocos meses, él se había presentado a trabajo montado sobre un auto último modelo. No se que marca es. Pero me aseguraron que el precio y la accesibilidad están a años luz para alguien de mi salario."

—"Dímelo a mí; He estado ahorrando por años para comprarme una motocicleta y con lo que tengo no me alcanza ni para los frenos." —¡Si abre escuchado esa historia! Si bien sentía algo (Muy poco) de pena por Vany, no puedo negar que me encontraba apretando la mandíbula del coraje. Estas se ponen a hablar de vehículos y dinero, a mis espaldas mientras que yo uso el transporte publico como un maldito animal. —"¿Cuánto estipulas que se llevó?"

Silencio, solo era capaz de oír unos pocos murmullos. No era de extrañar el que Smith se lo susurrara para evitar que yo me enterara. No la culpo, Redguard y yo encabezábamos la lista de las más chismosas del recinto. La diferencia es que en cuanto a misiones se refiere, yo no me entero de muchos detalles.

—"Wow…"—Dijo Saadia. —"Solo, wow…"

—"Lo sé. ¡El maldito nos está robando en nuestras narices! Cuando hice cuentas, las chicas tuvieron que sostenerme para no desmayarme, o estallar en ataque de rabia. Luego de calmarme, me apresure a sacar copias de todo, investigar por mi cuenta sobre los fondos desviados antes de que alguien se le ocurriese notificarlo a la policía."

—"Hiciste bien. Algo así sería un escándalo enorme. Pondría en jaque la reputación del programa y su administración."

—"Mientras menos público se vuelva esto, mejor será trabajar en el caso. Lo último que necesitamos es una horda de periodistas acosándonos para saciar su maldita sed de chismes. Nos la jugamos demasiado la ultima vez con Jaergerturm y esa maldita nutria, otro escándalo sería un problema.

Tenemos nuestras fichas sobre la mesa, solo tenemos que idear una estrategia y atraparlo con las manos en la masa. Ese maldito engreído nos puso muchas trabas en el pasado con la formación del equipo, y nos toca cobrárnoslo. Con algo así, estoy segura de que lo hundiremos al fin."

—"Suena mas a algo personal que simple justicia poética, Kuroko." —Recalco la doctora. —"Me gusta, seria una escoria menos con la que lidiar."

—"¿Qué puedo decir? Una aprende a amar lo que hace."

Deje de prestarle atención a lo que hablaban, mi mente y visión seguían fijos en mi tarea de buscar los documentos. Pero no los que me habían sido solicitados.  
Encontrar los pedidos de extradición de esos elfos no fue difícil. Gracias a mi sistema no me tomo ni dos minutos el encontrarlos. Pero, mi interés se encontraba en los papeles que Smith había mencionado y que estaban ligados a agente, y que estaba segura de que estaban archivados aquí. Solo que los había pasado por alto.

«A… B… C, ¿Por qué carajos no está en la C?»

Mi interés, además de romper con lo que me había propuesto horas atrás, no iba más allá de una simple curiosidad. Yo, como todas las que estuvieron presentes en la creación de MON, tuvimos el lastimoso placer de conocer al coordinador Carroll Will, quien por ese entonces ya me había demostrado ser todo menos honorable. Y es cierto, solo fíjense quien se lo está contando.

¿Qué Smith era una bruja insensible? Ella es Jesús al lado de este tipo.

En mis primeros días en el programa, Smith me llevo a muy pocas reuniones de la ANP, dos o tres veces quizás, en mí siempre acostumbrado papel de secretaria. Fue cuando la idea de crear una fuerza integrada por extra especies aun era fresca y apenas había sido puesta sobre la mesa, sobre bandeja de plata.  
En mi primer día conocí al coordinador Carroll Will, luciendo y haciendo alarde de su típica mascara de buen samaritano y defensor de los derecho de las extraespecies. Tuvimos una presentación formal en que le entregue mi tarjeta, anunciándome como empleada oficial de Kuroko Smith. Carroll hizo lo mismo, siempre manteniendo ese aire profesional que fácilmente podía engañar a una incauta... Luego de tantos años, una aprende a ver lo que otros no. Intuía que tan amabilidad no eran normal en un sujeto así, la miradas que le lanzaba Smith lo delataban, y las advertencias que le dio una ves nos alejamos de el fueron el ultimo clavo en el ataúd.

«Aléjate de ese tipo.» Fue lo que ordeno Smith. No cuestione nada, no era necesario, hice caso a sus advertencias y no volví a dirigirle la palabra a Will.

Lo que le siguieron fueron momentos incómodos durante la reunión, frustrantes de hecho. No solo estuve obligada a sentarme al lado de Will, haciendo de muro entre el y Smith, si no que también me lleve un muy desagradable roce de piernas de su parte, que no se detuvieron hasta que le pise la plantilla dle pie con al aguja de mi zapato, obligándome a dejar de asistir a dichas reuniones a a partir de la siguiente. Y no contento con ello, Will se encargo de enterrar la imagen que tenia sobre el bajo una montaña de mierda al momento en que se puso de pie y se opuso a la idea de Smith en crear MON.

¿Como te pones en contra de algo así? ¡Era fantástico, mierda! Hasta una despreciadora de la ley como yo lo sabia.

Fui testigo de sus incontables argumentos para desacreditar a nuestra jefa. Una historia que hasta el momento, según intuyo, continua.

Desde ese fallido primer día, Carroll Will se había convertido en un claro ejemplo de a lo que MON se enfrentaba, y aquello a lo que yo tanto odiaba. La necesidad de recalcar que su caso llamo mucho mi atención sería un desperdicio de tinta en mi diario, eso era algo muy obvio. No por una inexplicable y poco creíble sed de justicia, sino por el deseo egoísta de ver la vida de ese tipo completamente arruinada. El enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi amigo, dicen, y Smith sabia que eso era algo que nos unía muy, pero muy bien.

¿Qué puedo decir? Se me dieron razones muy válidas para despreciarlo. Kuroko tiene razón, una aprende a amar lo que hace.

Luego de hacerme la boluda por unos minutos buscando el expediente, tiempo en el que las otras no paraban de hablar, abrí un segundo cajón y me encontré con lo que buscaba; un expediente con el nombre del agente Carroll en letra grande. Apostaría que al momento de escribir su nombre ahí, Kuroko tuvo la misma sensación que yo cuando me meten mano.

Ni lenta ni perezosa lo abrí con cautela para no ser pillada y le di una muy rápida repasada. Kuroko no se había guardado nada mas allá que la cifra robada.

Lidio con documentos relacionados al presupuesto de obras casi todos los días, conozco las cifras de _pi_ a _pa_ , por lo que no me fue un problema el notar enseguida que los números estaban mal. Y comparando dos boletas distintas, una un mes anterior que la otra, las boletas solían venir con cantidades menores que otras veces. Lo suficiente como para pasar desapercibidas. Pero si hacías cuentas, los números saltaban hasta las nubes.

Pero no me sorprende el que Kuroko y los demás agentes que lo delataron se dieran cuenta que nos estaba robando. No sé de criminología ni nada de esa mierda, pero se de estafar a la gente, y este tipo era todo un principiante.

Dejando de lado las penosas maniobras para robar, pase a lo mas importante; La cifra que me tenía tan intrigada.

—"¡Wilde! ¿Encontraste lo que te pedí? ¿o tengo que hacer tu trabajo y buscarlos yo misma?"

El sentir la mano de esa adicta al café sobre mi hombro casi provoca que me cagara en mis pantalones. De la impresión dejé todo tal y como estaba, fingiendo demencia y de que todo estaba en orden.

—"Aquí están." —Trataba de no titubear.

—" _¡It´s about time!_ " —exclamo. Arrebatándomelos de las manos. —"Cielos, una no puede estar apurada con gente como tú. Eres peor que una tortuga coja."

Fue detrás de mi escritorio, tomo uno de mis bolígrafos y puso su firma en las últimas cuatro hojas. Para validar el trámite, abrió uno de los cajones del mueble y saco un pequeño sellador, marcando cada hoja firmada con ese horrible y deforme _chibi_ suyo que usaba y que estaba destinado a ser nuestro sello insignia.

—"Listo, como una postal." —Dijo cerrando la carpeta. —"Ten, Adeline, llévatelos."

—"¿Perdón?"

—"Lo que oíste, niña." —Deslizo la carpeta hacia mi dirección.—"Pensaba el llevarlas a ambas para que hicieran informes sobre el avance de las chicas. Pero llego a mí el rumor de que no has estado descansando como se te ordeno."

Mi vista se centró obviamente en Redguard, quien solo me devolvió la sonrisa.

¿Es idea mía, o Vanessa me arrojo a los leones?

—"Así que al verte pensé; ¿Por qué no encomendarte esta insignificante tarea? Porque energías son las que te sobran al parecer. Me ahorrarías algo de tiempo, y evitaríamos el que involuntariamente te duermas en tu silla o te desmayes en medio del pasillo. Necesitas mover el cuerpo, mujer. Porque el que te quedes aquí a dormir, no me es de ninguna utilidad. Roncarías todo el puto día, le pedirías a alguien que te alertara cuando yo entrase por la puerta principal, o quizás te escaparías a la hora del almuerzo para dormir en los baño..."

—"¿C-cómo lo…?"

—"Dale las gracias a Zombina. Te encontró roncando en los baños la semana pasada." — ¡Esa botona hija de-! —"¿Y bien, que dices?"

Ambas estaban ahí, expectantes a mi respuesta y si valía la pena reírse de ello. Me tenían contra la pared, culo al aire y con el dildo bien lubricado, bien jodida. Fuera lo que dijese ya no importaba, no había posibilidad alguna de que el tema entrara en debate, no con la jefa como contrincante.  
Di mi mejor sonrisa y tome la carpeta color beige. Casi como que clavándole las uñas y arrastrándolo hacia mi, marcando la madera.

—"No hay problema, lo haré."—Dije entre dientes.

—"Buena chica~"—Dijo ella, con un tono muy molesto. Cabe resaltar que odiaba que alguien se dirigiera a mi de esa manera. —" _All right_ , todo listo. Los adultos tenemos trabajo que hacer. Llévate esos documentos a la prisión _Tokeisa_ para el traslado de esos elfos. Oh, y te recomendaría salir ya, a los agentes a cargo no les gusta esperar. Y menos con la hora del almuerzo tan cerca."—Se detuvo en el umbral.—"Y relaja las tetas, ¿quieres? Nos encargaremos de tu preciada ventana."

Como vino, se fue. En menos de un parpadeo, Smith me había jodido por segunda vez en el día y desapareció de mi vista, dejándome a mi cargo un viaje a esa detestable prisión, que con solo pensar en ella hace que me vibre la patita. ¡Y ni siquiera pude hablarle de mi aumento! ¡Todo mal!

Luego de ponerse su bata, la negra se me acerco, colocándome mi abrigo sobre mis hombros.

—"Abrígate, hace frio afuera." —Dijo, con una sonrisa ufana.

—"Traidora, hija de perra."—Murmure. —"Me jodiste y de lo lindo."

—"¿Tú crees?" —Respondió, manteniendo esa sonrisa. Y acomodando el cuello de mi camisa. —"Yo no lo veo a sí."

—"Me cargaste con más trabajo del que ya puedo tolerar. Y tu mas que nadie sabe que no quiero poner un pie en ese maldito lugar." —Recalque. —"No me sorprende que Zoe me jodiera. ¿Pero tu? Que yo recuerde, no tienes alguna vendetta pendiente."

—"No es nada personal. Si eso te hace sentir mejor. Y el que no quieras ir no es nada más que tu culpa." —Acomodo unos mechones de mi cabello. —"Solo hacia mi trabajo, ¿sí? No es la primera vez que lo hago. Y quizás Kuroko y tenga razón. Que muevas el culo de vez en cuando no te hará ningún mal. Tienes que comenzar a entrenar la pierna de todas formas."

—"No vuelvas esto una puta consulta médica, Saadia. No estamos ha-"

—" _¡Redguard, no me pagan por hora, apúrate!"_ —Escuchamos desde el pasillo.

La doctora obedeció. Dio un resoplido y tomo unos papeles de los cajones, los mismos que yo había estado revisando, y volvió a donde estábamos.

—"Mira, seré breve; ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos en ese parque?" —Pregunto, yo asentí. —"En ese momento la mierda te llegaba al cuello, ¿no?; Estabas en la calle, renunciaste a dos empleos, esa abogada para la que trabajabas fue a la cárcel, y tu visa estaba a dos meses de expira-"

—"¡¿Qué carajos tiene que ver eso con esto?!"

—"Que esta es la misma puta situación, Emily." —Exclamo. —"Te quejabas a diestra y siniestra, pero también movías el culo buscando algo que te ayudase a salir de ahí. A los pocos meses me pediste que te presente a Smith y desde entonces has estado trabajando con nosotras."—Me golpeteo el pecho con el margen de los papeles que traía. —"Has lo mismo; Ve a _Tokeisai,_ y piensa en algo que te saque de este mierdero. Ve oportunidades donde otros no. Eso se te da muy bien y fue lo que te trajo aquí en primer lugar."

—" _¡Redguard!"_

—" _Simijo_ , esta mujer…"—Se alejo, cruzando el umbral y deteniéndose.—"Hazme caso una vez ¿sí? Ve las cosas de blanco y negro. Quién sabe, quizás y encuentres algo con lo que negociar con ella."

…

De mala gana tome los papeles que me encomendaron, puteando sutilmente a mi compañera y deseando que el culo se le cayera en el camino.  
La idea de salir afuera y congelarme el ojete no me parecían para nada tentadoras. Trate de relajarme, siguiendo los consejos de mi madre y contar hasta diez antes de cometer una locura y saltar por la ventana o la terraza. Pero no valía la pena. Ya estaba muy cansada como para terminar en el hospital gracias a un puto e inoportuno milagro.

Ya en el ascensor, trate de distraerme con alguna otra cosa. Y lo encontré; trataba de recordar las cifras que había visto en el informe de Smith. Y de paso, hacer cuentas.—"Cincuenta y tres millones de yenes… si le resto tres y le sumo uno, me dan…"—Cabe decir que las matemáticas siempre me fueron un fastidio. —"Medio millón de dólares…"

Se habían robado medio millón, y yo no sé si siquiera tenía plata para el tren. No se que tanto parlotean, la justicia en este mundo no existe.

 _ **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

Luego de un agotador viaje en tren y autobús, con siesta incluida, me encontraba gozando de las inesperadas remodelaciones que había sufrido la prisión de _Tokeisa_ desde mi última visita. Una ligera ampliación con algunas oficinas extra (Con algún que otro empleado extra y seguridad), un par de asientos, máquinas de dulces y calefacción, que a estas alturas del año venia como anillo al dedo. Y estaba gozándolo, disfrutando de la calefacción y de un paquete de frituras, esperando a que la nueva recepcionista terminase de pelear con quien sea que estuviese al teléfono, aprovechando el tiempo imaginando posibles vendettas contra esas no muertas, y que las mismas no me dejaran en la calle.

Es un hecho de que Vanessa y yo disfrutábamos el arruinarnos la vida la una a la otra. Era como nuestro deporte y éramos rivales auténticas. Pero tenía que aceptar que la copa a la más hija de puta se la llevo ella. ¡Me metió el dedo en el culo e hizo molinetes!

No es que la idea me disgustase, si saben a lo que me refiero.

Está bien, ella solo hacia su trabajo y respeto eso, pero tampoco negare el que dejo una mala impresión de mi a la jefa. Mas ahora que lo que mas necesitaba era quedar bine con ella.  
Aunque, y aprovechando este pequeño momento de reflexión mientras estoy en el baño, si me lo pienso un poco, Kuroko ya tenía sobre la mesa el que yo dormía en horas de trabajo. Quizás lo intuía por nuestro tiempo de conoceros, que si tocamos ese punto tiene material de sobra para repudiarme, o quizás la metiche de Zombina (Le doy a Doppel el beneficio de la duda) se tomó algunas, como lo llamamos los artistas, libertades creativas a la hora de contarle sobre mis recurrentes huidas a los baños y quizás le metió a púa a la pelinegra para castigarme. Quizás por alguna otra puta apuesta entre ella y esa mexicana odiosa.

Aunque, y saquemos los trapos al sol, el decir que la cambia formas es la amante dominante de nuestra jefa es mucho mas creíble que la barrabasada que acabo de escribir. Si hay un verdadero culpable soy yo y mi insana insistencia de tener dos trabajos.

De todas formas, ya vería el cómo cobrármelas a esas dos.

—"No, jefe, los datos que me pide de la reclusa Ishigoro no se encuentran en el sistema… No, ni las planillas de sus huellas digitales ni los documentos de su reciente traslado, así que ante la computadora no podría asegurarle de que se trata realmente de ella…"—Pude escuchar gritos del otro lado de la bocina. —"Señor, no trato de hacerle más complicada la vida… ni siquiera sé porque me dio esta tarea en primer lugar. Esto no cumple con mis… ¿Hola…? ¿Hola...? ¿Señor…?"

Te compadezco, amiga, de verdad.

La chica en cuestión, calculo que de mi misma edad, se trataba de una sirena selacia, perteneciente a la familia del tiburón Toro (Creo). Cabello castaño y unos dientes que te cagas de lo grande que eran. Con un tono de piel blanca en su parte humana y dentículos oscuros en el resto, tan oscuros como un cargamento de culos.  
Dejando su apariencia física de lado, lucía fatal. Arreglada eso sí, pero no había que mirarla dos veces para notar lo poco motivada y frustrada que estaba. Yo también lo estaría con un jefe tan… Olvídenlo.

—" _Sesang-e, na jom swieo..._ " —Hablo luego de colgar el teléfono. —"Siento mucho la demora, señorita…"

—"Wilde, Emily Wilde." —Dije entregado mi credencial. —"Soy Trabajadora del Programa de Intercambio Cultural Interespecies y secretaria principal de Monster Ops: Neutralization."

—"Lamento mucho el haberla hecho esperar, señorita Wilde. Mi jefe puede ser algo… complicado." —Manifestó la castaña, tomando el trozo de plástico y forzando una sonrisa. —"Ha tenido un día duro, creo que su esposa lo dejo esta mañana o algo así."

—"Trato con uno así todo el tiempo. No se preocupe." —Con la diferencia que a la mía le hace falta una muy buena cogida.

—"Bien, ¿dígame, en que puedo ayudarla?"

—"Vengo en nombre de la coordinadora Kuroko Smith, a entregar unos permisos para la extradición de un par de reclusos que tienen aqui."—Le extendí dichos papeles. —"Hubiese venido ella misma, pero tenía un asunto importante que atender…"

—" _Daedanhi gamsahabnida_ , señorita Wilde. Le agradezco mucho el haberlos traído." —Dio un suspiro pesado, áspero, como solo los fumadores compulsivos podían llegar a dar. Tomó los papeles y dio una pequeña reverencia. —"Estuvieron preguntando por ellos toda la mañana. El teléfono ha estado sonando todo el día y ya me estoy volviendo loca."

—"Je, tiene suerte de que al menos le grita por una bocina."—Me incline sobre el escritorio. —"La mía me grita tan cerca del oído que temo que me muerda."

—" _Aigo_ , ¿tan así?"—Dijo sirena llevándose una mano a su cara en señal de sorpresa.

—"Pues, digamos que no te conviene provocar a esa mujer cuando tiene hambre y está de malas. No lo parece, pero tiene dientes filosos. Como los tuyos. Sin ofender."

—"Oh, no se preocupe. Mi especie se enorgullece de estos bebes. Al menos hasta que se caen." —Me dio una gran sonrisa, luciendo esa filosa dentadura que me recuerda a cierta tarántula, para luego tornar un semblante un poco mas serio. —"Disculpe el atrevimiento, pero... ¿podría preguntarle algo?"

¿Eso agilizaría el tramite? Quiero irme.—"Claro. ¿De que se trata?""

Ella miro por sobre sus hombros, asegurándose de que sus compañeros no la escucharan. —"Entre usted y yo... ¿los rumores que hay sobre ella son ciertos?"

—"¿Rumores?"—Paré oreja. —"¿Sobre qué? ¿sobre Smith?"

Ella asintió, con una inseguridad casi asesina.—"No me lo tome a mal, pero he escuchado comentarios no muy favorables sobre ella..."

—"Continua..." —¿Alguien hablando a espaldas de Smith? ¡Inaudito, que locura!

—"Pues, he oído que es una completa tirana con sus empleados, una completa… perra. Que no le molesta mandar al frente a cualquiera con tal de salvar su pellejo." —Manifestó. Era raro escuchar algo así de alguien que no fuera empleado de la jerarca. Digo, hasta sus enemigos mas feroces eran mas sutiles.

—"¿Dónde escuchaste eso?" —Pregunte algo extrañada.—"¿De los guardias? Ellos no saben una mierda, ni siquiera saben el nombre de la mitad de las reclusas."

—"¡No, no, no, no vino de parte de los guardias!" —

—"¿Entonces?" —Pregunté.

—"Se trata… Se trata de mi coordinador."

¿Qué?

—"¿Disculpa?" —Pregunte, inclinándome hacia adelante. —"¿Me dices que tu coordinador ha estado hablando a espaldas de mi superior?"

La chica, aun con esa inseguridad aplastandole la garganta, asintió.

—"Mire... Entre a este país hace poco. Deje mi tierra natal buscando oportunidades nuevas, laborales, claro. Superarme, ¿sabe? Lo usual. Y en cuanto baje del barco sentía que el corazón me explotaría, más allá del miedo a los pescadores, estaba aterrada por lo que me esperaba en mi nueva vida aquí. ¡No conocía nada! No tenía ni un mapa turístico para guiarme. Era una rara mezcla de terror y excitación por lo desconocido y..."

La joven selasia se tomaba el tiempo de ser lo mas gráfica posible y abarcar lo que ella creía que era relevante. Todo mientras corroboraba los datos de los archivos, muy concentrada en ambas tareas. Yo asentía como idiota. Prestando la atención a su pequeña, y esperaba que breve, historia de su arriba al país del sol naciente. Era la única forma, sin arriesgarme a quedar como una puta cretina, de que pudiese escupir la sopa y que soltara el nombre de ese incognito empleado del programa que tenia los huevotes para esparcir injurias contra la jefa.

Tenia un nombre en la punta de la lengua, solo uno, era cuestión de esperar y escuchar…

—"… Y mientras esperaba el que me asignaran un coordinador, la señorita Smith se me presento. Estaba acompañada de joven pelirroja y una chica de piel oscura, que estaba desnuda y flotaba. Fue muy respetuosa al dirigirse a mí. Fue una cálida bienvenida, era como a mi general frente a mis ojos de nuevo…"

—"Hmm-hmm…"—No iba a indagar en el tema.

—"... Me hablo sobre algunos tecnicismos del programa, y demás cosas que me beneficiaban por ser parte de este, como el conseguir trabajo. En cierto punto de la charla, en que repasaba mi historial laboral, menciono algo sobre un nuevo proyecto que ella estaba tratanod de llevar a cabo, y me insinuó la posibilidad de unírmeles. Que estaba segura que con el historial que me respalda, podía encontrarme un lugar con ella y su equipo... Estaba extaciada, lista para volver al deber... Y todo se fue al caño..."

—"¿Que ocurrio?"

—"Me asignaron a un agente diferente pocas horas despues. Uno que sin duda no tenía la misma chispa que la señorita Smith." —Relató, colocando un sello por cada firma de la jerarca. Y no con una lentitud deprimente como podría esperarse de oficinistas frustradas como nostras. No, ella no era así, era mas como yo, estampando el sellador en las hojas con fuerza, concentrando su odio en ese trozo de plastico, y dejando una marca perfectamente legible sobre el papel.—"Me prometía oportunidades laborales muy buenas, lugares donde mi potencial podía ser aprovechado, pero el aire alrededor de ese sujeto nunca me convenció del todo. Cuando le mencionaba sobre las ofertas que la señorita S. me ofrecía, simplemente me prometía algo que según él era mucho mejor a lo que, y lo cito, esa incompetente me prometía." —Hizo comillas con sus dedos. —"Solía lanzar comentarios despectivos hacia ella con frecuencia, sobre todo cuando la mencionaba o cuando insistía en comunicarme con ella. Tenia la esperanza de verla aquí hoy y ver la posibilidad de trabajar con ella, tratar de convencerlo, pero…"

No me cabía duda.

—"Vera, señorita, eh…"—Hice ademanes con mi mano.

—"Sook Hyon Choi." —Se presento.

—"Señorita Sook, ¿su coordinador a cargo puede tratarse del señor Carroll Will?"

La cara de la chica lo decía todo.

—"¿Usted lo conoce?"

¡Bingo!

—"Todos los que trabajamos para la señorita Smith tuvimos el placer de conocerlo, unos más que otros…"—Ni me calenté en esconder mi cara de asco.

—"No lo tome a mal, señorita Wilde, no soy de hablar mal de la gente, pero... el que la desacreditara tanto me pareció inaudito. Estando aquí, en este edificio, solo he escuchado que la agente tiene buena reputación…"—Dijo. —"¿Eso es verdad, cierto…?"

Tenia tanta mierda que decir sobre Smith, tantos puntos negativos que tenia esa mujer y confirmar cada una de esas cosas que menciono la sirena. Y podía vengarme en este punto de ella, dejarla como un tremenda perra frente a esta chica, tenia la oportunidad servida en bandeja... Pero no lo hice.

La diferencia entre esta chica y a la que reemplazo, cuyo nombre olvide por suerte, era notable; Esta chica tenía un celo realmente alto por su puesto, se lo tomaba muy enserio, y se notaba que su espíritu aun era joven. Estaba llena de esperanzas y con metas personales que cumplir, una muy larga lista. Y no había que ser un psiquiatra diplomado para notar como Carroll estaba matando el espíritu con un empleo de mierda tras un escritorio. ¡Le estaba cortando las putas alas! Y yo sabía sobre eso.

Smith podrá ser muchas cosas; una manipuladora descarada, una mentirosa, una irresponsable (A veces) y estar más desquiciada que una puta cabra a la que golpearon con un ladrillo. No era la jefa de ensueños, nunca lo sera, y jamas estará ni cerca de ese calificativo. Pero a mi parecer eso quedaba en segundo plano si lo comparábamos con ese tipo.

Le sonreí a la chica, tratando de parecer serena y tranquila ante su confesión. E hice lo que mejor sabia hacer en la vida...

—"Puedo asegurarle, señorita Choi, que la agente Smith es muy meticulosa con su trabajo. Y esos rumores de parte del agente Will no son más que eso, rumores."—Fingí mi mejor sonrisa. La misma que me otorgaba pases gratis al cine cuando niña. —"Es cierto que tiene su carácter, y es muy rígida. Pero he trabajado para ella por cuatro años, y la he visto laborar desde cerca. Y eso me basta para garantizarle que su reputación la precede. Dudo que haya una coordinador mas comprometido como ella."

Lo diré una ultima vez; Kuroko era un jodido pan de Dios a comparación de ese tipo. Y si tenía que mentir para que esta liminal no terminase en un empleo de mierda que no hacía más que chuparle la vida, mientras la menos precian, pues no me quedaba otra opción que ser la cómplice de la pelinegra.

La chica sonrió. Su semblante se aflojo un poco y se la veía mas calmada, con esperanzas, optimista. ¡Genial, una cínica menos en el mundo! Y un golpe más en las pelotas para Carroll. Lo considerare como mi buena acción del día.

¿Estas contenta, Kuroko? Te chupe el escroto y te hice ver como un puto ángel ante esta jovencita con tal de joder a Will. ¿Me das mas plata?

—"Le agradezco su sinceridad, señorita Wilde. " —Dio una pequeña reverencia. —"Y perdone nuevamente el atrevimiento, ¿pero cree que sea posible el que yo pueda hablar con su empleadora? Si no es mucha molestia." —Pregunto un poco tímida.

—"¿Quiere librarse de las garras del lobo?" —Pregunte.

—"Es una manera sutil de decirlo, pero sí. Me gustaría ver a posibilidad de que se me sea cambiado de coordinador. Uno un poco más flexible." —¿Con una acusación de fraude en proceso? Creo que Will será más que accesible con algo así perforandole el ano. —"¿Cree usted que pueda…?"

—"Cariño, a eso me dedico." —Señale los papeles entre sus dedos. —"Mira, hagamos un trato; Si terminas con eso antes de la hora del almuerzo, te la voy a presentar y juntas nos encargaremos de conseguirte otro supervisor. ¿Qué me dices?"

—"¿Lo dice enserio?"—Casi salta de su silla. Sus ojito se llenaron de luz, una muy potente, casi que hacia que todo esto valiera la pena.

—"Que me partan las piernas si miento." —¡Ey, una de dos no esta mal! Técnicamente no mentía.

—"En ese caso estamos listas." —Coloco el ultimo sello. —"Listo, ya está confirmado el que los registros están aquí. Solo queda el presentárselos al alcaide y él y sus allegados se harán cargo del resto."

—"Excelente." —¡Me largo de aquí!

—"Solo déjeme comunicarlo a su oficina de que todo esta listo." —¡La concha de la lora!

—"¿Es necesario…?"—Tiburoncin, de verdad me quiero ir…

—"No se preocupe, solo me tomara un segundo." —Uso el marcado automático de su teléfono. —"¿Señor Akiyama? Si, habla Sook, quería informarle que los documentos que solicito están aquí… Si, los pedidos de extradición. Una señorita… No, la agente Smith no se encuentra aquí. Su…"—Me miro.

—"Secretaria." —Respondí sin con muchos ánimos.

—"Su secretaria se encargo de traerlos, señor… La señorita Emily Wilde. Si, la rubia…"—Hizo muecas raras. —"¿Incidente, cual in…?"

Trate de hacerme la desentendida.

—"…Señor, entiendo que esto sea impórtate, pero la señorita Wilde tiene un compromiso que…"—Oí gritos desde a bocina. —"…Entiendo, entiendo, se lo hare saber… Si señor, iremos enseguida."

¿Iremos?

Sook colgó. Se froto las cienes y volvió su vista a mí.

—"¿Todo en orden?" —Pregunte.

—"Puede que esto nos lleve un poco mas de tiempo. El alcaide me pidió llevarla hasta su oficina, quiere hablar con usted."

—"¡¿Qué, pero porque?!" —Exclame con la sangre hirviendo.

—"No lo sé, solo solicito verla…"

—"¿Es realmente necesario? De verdad estoy muy ocupada…"—Volví a insistir. Ella solo negó.

—"De verdad lo siento mucho, pero el fui muy claro con sus ordenes…"—Retrocedió un poco, impulsando su silla de ruedas hasta el inicio de un pasillo que conectaba directamente con esa enorme puerta metálica.—"Por favor, sígame, mientras más rápido hable con él, más pronto podrá volver con sus deberes."

¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas?

Me abstuve a refunfuñar y obedecí a la selasia, siguiéndola por lo largo de ese pasillo, ignorando los mareos por los nervios y ese hormigueo en mi pierna, el cual contaba con algunas medidas nuevas de seguridad; algunas cámaras nuevas y una dotación de guardias esparcidos a lo largo del pasillo,y dos mas contra la puerta principal. Ni bien cruzamos una esquina, todos y cada uno de ellos se puso firme ante nuestra presencia. Como si hubiesen visto a un alto mando del ejercito.

—"Buenos días, Haruka." —Saludo la castaña a una de los uniformadas.

—"Muy buenos días, señorita Sook." —Y eran amables. Me gusta.

Nos acercamos a una ventanilla, encontrándonos con un hombre de avanzada edad y con una expresión facial semejante más a la de un pederasta, que alguien que debería salvaguardar tu bienestar. Sook no necesito mostrar credencial o autorización alguna para que se nos accediera la entrada. Carajo, ni siquiera tuvo la necesidad de decir su maldito nombre. ¡Mierda, ni yo tuve que decir quien carajos era y porque estaba ahí en primer lugar!

—"¿Puedo preguntarle una última cosa?" —Insinuó.

—"Adelante." —Respondí, con el sonido de la alarmas de fondo y la luces rojas.

—"¿Qué le paso en la pierna?"

Ese puto hormigueo volvió. Se veía venir, me sorprende el que tardara en preguntarlo.—"Es algo a lo que nosotras llamamos «Un gaje del oficio»."

Las puertas se abrieron ante nosotras, provocando un sonido tan fuerte como un convoy de camiones en medio de un galpón cerrado. Las luces de advertencia se disparaban por todas partes, dándonos un ambiente similar al de una película apocalíptica, como si un virus noventa y nueve por cierto mortal se hubiese escapado de un laboratorio secreto del gobierno, en medio del árido estado de Texas. Las puertas se abrieron con una lentitud tan perturbadora que fácilmente podía usarla de metáfora barata, una advertencia para mi por lo vivido aquí. No miento, cada vez que llegaba aquí, la lentitud con la que se abría esa puerta era desesperante. Es como si quisieran darme tiempo a dar media vuelta e irme. Pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía? La jerarca me cortaría las piernas si me largaba sin primero hablar con ese tipo.

Además, le di mi palabra a la joven Sook de hablar con la peli negra. Y dudo mucho el poder dialogar con ella mientras me hace una corbata colombiana.

Habíamos comenzado nuestro recorrido por los pasillos de la prisión Toseika, encontrándonos ocasionalmente con algún oficial haciendo guardia, saludando cordialmente a la sirena, o jugando naipes con algún compañero en algún rinconcito donde las cámaras de seguridad no alcanzasen a dar. Pareciera que la plata del presupuesto se fue en ese nuevo recibidor y no en cámaras nuevas en todo el completo. Deje que Sook fuese al frente, que me guiase y no viera mi cara de fastidio y nerviosismo por estar cerca de donde estaba esa maldita Oni. Por suerte pasamos la celdas de máxima seguridad casi en un santiamén. Cuanto menos me lo imagine, estábamos caminando por las celdas regulares, la zona de mínima seguridad. Donde la presencia de los guardias y extraespecies encarceladas era menor. Esta zona estaba designada para criaturas fácilmente manejables y que no presentaban mayor amenaza.

Al menos no para los que no conocían a las reclusas…

—"¿ _Loosy_?"

Oh, gauchito Gil, apiádate de mí…

Frente a mí, un par de guardias escoltaban religiosamente a un grupo de liminales y humanos por igual, de todas especies y colores. Y una de ellas, una sátiro de piel oscura, destacaba no solo por su tono de piel y cabellera rubia, parodiando descaradamente a una Gal, si no por haber roto la coreografía que los guardias tenían acostumbrado hacer con los prisioneros; Comenzando a dar saltitos agitando los brazos y alzando la voz.

—"¿Toggen?"

—"¡ _Loosy_!"

Rompiendo quien sabe cuántas normas, la sátiro se separó del grupo y corrió a mi dirección, donde fue recibida con un fuerte, caluroso y afectuoso abrazo. Sobre todo fuerte, no vaya a ser que me la agarren a palos por ello.

O que le aplastase el cráneo ese gorila que la escolta.

—"¡Atrás, sepárense!" —Exclamo dicho guardia, barbón, corpulento y de gran tamaño, arrebatándome a la liminal de mis brazos como Eva a Sophie Zawintowski. —"¡Reclusa, vuelva a la formación!"

—"Relájate, ¿Si? Yo la conozco." — Respondió ella. ¡Puta rebelde!

—"No me interesa, ¡atrás, no lo volveré a repetir!"

—"¡Pero si la conozco!" —Exclamo. —"¡Somos viejas amigas, compañeras de trabajo, ¿verdad?!" —Exclamo.

Todo los presentes, o al menos la mayoría, dejaron de lado a la revoltosa chica y fijaron su atención en mí. Sobre todo los guardias. Algunos de ellos, los que me conocían a mí y la reputación que me precedía, no se apiadaron de mi a la hora de mirarme de manera recriminatoria. Trozos de mierda ¡No son mejores que yo!

—"Y yo te digo que no me interesa." —Dijo el mismo oficial, empujándola. —"¡Va, de regreso a tu celda, camina!"

—"¡Hey, quítale las putas manos de encima!" —Vocifere.

—"¡No interfiera, señora!" —Espeto el mamut, estando a solo una provocación de arrastrarla de los pelos.

—"¡V-vamos, hombre, es casi hora de comer!" —Dijo la susodicha Toggen.

—"Pues ojala y te sirva de lección, ¡camina!"

Sook, por otro lado, era más sutil en su búsqueda de la verdad.

—"Tranquilo, oficial Piscatella, no es necesario el usar la fuerza bruta contra las internas." —Hablo la sirena. Interponiéndose en el camino del oficial y dirigiéndose a el de manera cortes.—"Al menos que sea estrictamente necesario, claro."

—"Señorita Choi, con el debido respeto…"—Sook le levanto la mano.

—"Déjeme terminar, por favor."

—"L-lo siento..."

Sook carraspeo.

—"Bien. Primero, está más que claro que esta rea conoce a la señorita, Wilde. Está es una cárcel de máxima seguridad y veo poco ortodoxo el que los internos se arriesgaran a hacer algo estúpido como atacar a un miembro del programa…"

«Te sorprenderías…» Pense, mirando directamente a la sátiro.

—"…Desconozco cual sea su relación. Pero ella está autorizada a recorrer estos pasillos con libertad y interactuar con los internos que crea necesarios, después de todo es parte de su trabajo hacerlo. Y dicha autorización está dada por el mismo programa para el que USTED trabaja…"

No se quien carajo sea esta mina, o el rol haya tenido en el país de donde viene, sea cual sea, pero me quedo claro de que no era solo una puta secretaria. El agarre del oficial se aflojo en lo que la sirena seguía hablando. ¡Le estaba danod un puto correctivo, ella, a esa mole! Era como si fuese un niñito, o treintañero niñito de mama, al que su progenitora estaba regañando.

—"… Le sugiero que suelte a esta reclusa, y que le permita a la señorita Wilde unos minutos con ella. Ambas responderemos por ella en caso de alguna complicación."

Muy lindo, amiga, de verdad. Muy bien decorado y todo, pero dudo que un gorila como este acep-

—"Solo cinco minutos." —¡¿Qué mierda?! —"Y ambas responden por ella."

—"Se portara bien. Se lo aseguro." —Dijo Sook. —"Déjenos todo a nosotras."

Hmm, cara bonita, bien educada, tiene bien adiestrado a los guardias. ¡Wuju, me saque la lotería con esta chica!

Ni lento ni perezoso, el grandullón soltó a mi amiga. Y con el dejando de ser una amenaza, la sátiro corrió inmediatamente de regreso a mí, retomando nuestro abrazo en donde nos habíamos quedado. Pase la muleta de mi brazo izquierdo a mi lado derecho, dejándome un brazo libre para poder recibirla como se lo merecía. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme en sujetarla para no caerme.

—"Tiempo sin verte, cornuda." —Dije apachurrándole el cuello en cuanto hubo contacto.

—"¡Lo mismo digo, flacucha!" —Dijo entrecortado. —"¡Argh, déjame respirar, mierda!"

—"Lo siento, la emoción me gano." —La solté, obteniendo un quejido de su parte.

—"Uf, ¿Qué mierda comes? No te recordaba tan fuerte."

—"Pasaron tres putos años, ¿Qué esperabas, un apretón de manos? Ni que fueras mi papá." —Camine a su alrededor, mirando a la sátiro de arriba abajo. —"Puta madre, a quien le hace falta comer es a otra, te veo mucho más delgada…"

—"He estado a dieta. La abstinencia en este lugar es mucho mejor que contraer paracitos." —Me imito, comenzando a caminar en círculos, mordiéndose el labio inferior.—"Y mírate... ¿Donde quedo la rubiecita que tenia mas barriga que tetas? Luces mas delgada."

—"Si, es que he estado cobrando menos."

La sirena se nos había quedado viendo con una sonrisa, esperando pacientemente a que terminásemos nuestra pequeña fiesta de reencuentro. Lo mínimo que yo podía hacer después de que me diese algunos minutos con mi vieja amiga, era el apurar las cosas y seguir con el recorrido. Pero antes…

—"Lo siento." —Dije, un tanto incomoda. —"Señorita Sook, Le presento a…"

Toggen, siempre astuta y aprovechadora, dio un paso adelante, tomando la mano derecha de la selacia. —"Haruko Haruhara, para servirle _madame_." —Beso la mano de la mencionada. Provocando que la misma sonriese por el gesto, o quizás porque la rubia se le quedo mirando como un zorro hambriento mira a una liebre junto a su crías recién nacidas. —"Mis amigos me llaman Toggen."

—"El placer es todo mío." —Dijo Sook en lo que lentamente retomábamos nuestra caminata. —"Si no le importa, señorita Haruhara, ¿le molestaría acompañarnos? La señorita Wilde y yo tenemos algunos asuntos que atender con el alcaide."

—"Puedes llevarme a donde desees, cariño. Conozco un buen armario que-"—Le di una buena sacudida. —"¡Ay, ya, bueno! No, no me molesta ir, a mí también me gustaría hablar con él. Para empezar, que nos cambien estos horribles uniformes. El celeste no va conmigo."

—"Excelente."—Dijo Sook. —"No se preocupe, una ves terminado todo, un oficial la escoltara de nuevo a su celda."

—"Ugh, no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco…"—Se acerco a mi oído. —"Oye, Loo, ¿por casualidad no tendrás algo de…?"

Enseñe mi bolsa de frituras. —"Hártate. Me harás un favor al comértelas." — cuando lo tomo.

—"¡Ay, eres la mejor!" —Exclamo, arrebatándome la bolsa de las manos. Desconozco el cómo no me arranco los dedos en el intento. —"Hmm, estan buenísimas."

—"Vamos, solo son frituras, y ni siquiera son buenas. Son de las mas baratas."

—"¿Crees que me importa? Me comería una rata si tuviera la oportunidad. Han pasado semanas desde la ultima vez que comí algo que no luciera como vomito de troll."

Eso me recuerda…

—"Togg, ¿porque estas aquí?" —Pregunte. —"¿Desde hace cuanto, y porque te agarraron esta vez?"

—"Ah, una injusticia. Ya sabes, algo menor y sin importancia."—Explico, comiendo una papa. —"Me agarraron con cinco gramos de hierba encima, cerca de una secundaria. ¡¿Oíste? Seis, no me armo ni un buen porro con eso! Si hubiesen sido diez gramos, vaya y pase, sin problemas, pero ¿seis? Carajo, ni los adictos de _Él Falcon_ se conforman con algo así."

—" _Aigo_ …"—Expreso la sirena a mi lado.

—"Ay, Toggen…"—Dije.

—"Ey, si me lo preguntas, no era motivo para ponerme otro pedido de arresto."

—"¡¿Cómo que otro?!"

—"Ay, no te hagas la sorprendida. Ya me habían echado de esta roca dos veces antes de que te esfumaras sin decirnos nada. Como cuando la hermana de Leiko la demando y nos dejó a ambas en la calle."

¡La puta que te pario, no me hagas quedar mal!

Me ahogue las ganas de estrellarle el cráneo contra el muro. La buena impresión que había intentado mantener, casi de manera milagrosa, con la sirena recién llegada se encontraba cayéndose a pedazos ante mis ojos ¡Y con lo que me costó!

—"Señorita, Wilde ¿De dónde realmente conoce a esta mujer?"—Cuestiono Sook.

Lo que me temía…

—"P-pues…"—Hora de sacar lo mejor de mí repertorio. —"Ella era la clienta de una abogada para la que yo trabajaba. Estábamos metidas en un caso implicado con su hospedador, algo relacionado al terreno de su hogar y como este en realidad era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba. Mantuvimos el contacto por un tiempo, luego…"

—"Manteníamos un negocio de venta de bragas usadas." —Dijo Togg.

«¡¿Qué, te volviste la soplona del gueto o que mierda?!»

—"¿V-venta de bragas?"—Exclamo Sook, sosteniendo el pecho de la impresión.

—"Oh, sí. De todos los tamaños y colores que te puedas imaginar. Desde tangas, hasta brasieres con secreciones de leche de minotauro." —Relato la rubia. Con un pequeño y casi imperceptible hilo de baba que se le escapaba de la comisura de los labios.

La sirena estaba que no se lo creía. Seguro había oído motivos extraños para terminar en la cárcel. Pero me apostaría mi tanga con elástico desgastado, a que nunca escucho el popular negocio de Shinjuku. Donde pequeñas aspirantes a empresarias como yo y la sátiro, se llenaban los bolsillos en un negocio tan lucrativo como lo era la venta de ropa interior usada en el mercado negro. Y digo mercado negro, porque nuestra mercancía iba mas aya de la que se podían llegar a comprar en las maquinas expendedoras que aun podían encontrarse por las calles. ¡Ediciones extraespecies y colegialas pubertas, señores! Lo que gusten. El catálogo es enorme.

—"Eran muy buenos tiempos. ¡Era Disneylandia para los degenerados! Me sentía como en casa. El programa de intercambio estaba en auge y el sin número de depravados buscando cosas relacionadas a las extraespecies estaba aumentando. Y Loosy vio una oportunidad de ganar dinero fácil; Vender bragas falsas a pobres idiotas con el cohete en punta."

—"¿Falsas?" —Cuestiono de nuevo Sook. ¡Toggen, puta bocona, por eso el negocio no nos duró una puta mierda!

—"Exacto."—Se paro a un lado de la selasia, ambas me observaban expectantes, como un par de alumnos mirando a su maestro, atentos y hambrientos de conocimiento inútil.—"Anda, explícale como lo hacíamos."

Los ojos de ambas se posaron en mí. Fue breve, muy breve, pero pude ver una pequeña mueca sádica en la cara de intenciones de mi vieja amiga me quedaron muy claras...

Le hice señas de que "no" diría no mierda, ladee la cabeza para dejárselo mas claro, pero ella solo asentía, sonriente, esperando que le diera un espectáculo de aquellos que tan bien me salían. Como quien dice sacar un conejo de la galera y hacer que haga piruetas, entreteniendo a la gente, mientras uno va a sus autos y los desvalija hasta que no queda nada. Y no quería ser ese mago de nuevo. Ya suficiente tenia con tener contacto con _Cucaracha_...

«Nunca cometas el mismo error dos veces.» Esas palabras volvieron a mi mente unos segundo, antes de ser enterradas por la lógica. O le contaba la verdad a Sook, quedando como una hipócrita, o volvía a hacer de las mías, maravillandola con la teatralidad.

«Discúlpame, Saadia.» Si no se enteraba de esto, no había problema ¿cierto?

Por los viejos tiempos, Loosy, es hora del show.

—"La verdad es que eso no era del todo cierto…"—Comencé mi relato. —"Por aquel entonces yo había comenzado a trabajar para Kuroko Smith, mi actual jefa como bien sabrás, tiempo en el que ella apenas estaba moviendo los hilos para formar lo que hoy se conoce como Monster Ops: Neutralization. En ese momento, ella solo se dedicaba a casos menores relacionados al programa; Como en este caso, un grupo de vendedores de bragas usadas que, según rumores, pertenecían a menores de edad.

No sabía si eran los yakuza, o un grupo de pubertos que les robaban la ropa sus compañeras en las clases de educación física. La cosa era que Smith tenia pruebas de que esa ropa pertenecía a chicas extraespecies, muchas de ellas menores de edad. Dos delitos en uno. Habían podido conseguir algunos paquetes luego de arrestar a un comprador. Los mismos traían fotos de las presuntas chicas, yo misma vi esas fotos. La mayoría no pasaba de los quince años…"

—"¿ _Chonmal_?" —Pregunto la sirena. No sé qué dijo, pero yo solo asentí. Toggen mantenía una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro, con la vista perdida en mi, como si estuviese experimentando un viaje al pasado a través de mis palabras.

—"Yo era solo su asistente, estaba a prueba y había oído algunas de las charlas que mantenía con demás agentes con los que colaboraba. Se habían estancado, no daban con nada, tuve que meter a cuchara donde no debía para que su operación tuviese algún tipo de avance."

—"¿Qué hizo?" —Pregunto de nuevo. Sumergida en mi relato.

—"¿Cómo atrapas a un jodido ratón?" —Pregunte. Ella dudo. —"Haces que el venga por ti, claro. Sugerí el armar señuelo, armarles a ellos una falsa competencia y que los mismos viniesen por nosotros. Como si fuesen mulas vendiendo drogas. Era algo tan ridículamente simple que me llevo tiempo el convencerlos y que me tomasen enserio.

Me ofrecí como ese señuelo, pero necesitaba a alguien que conociese la zona y que me cuidara el trasero en caso de que todo se fuese al diablo. Ahí es donde entro mi amiga la cornuda. Yo había conocido a Toggen en mi anterior empleo, cuando trabajaba como la secretaria de una abogada judía de poca monta. Togg tenía reputación de problemática y callejera, sabía que sería de utilidad y que nos guiaría entre las calles de Shinjuku sin que los matones locales nos sacasen a base de plomo.

Solo existía un pequeño problema; Para que el plan funcionase, el cual era a largo plazo, teníamos que tener cierta reputación para que nos creyeran una amenaza para su negocio. Y no podíamos usar a liminales reales para empezar. Smith insistía que no podíamos caer tan bajo."

—"Esa fue la parte mas aburrida." —Comento Togg. Dándome algo de credibilidad. —"Conocía a varias bellas señoritas que podrían haber estado encantadas de ayudarnos. Pero Smith insistió en que no."

—"Teníamos que ganar reconocimiento en ese tipo de mercado, así que Togg y yo compramos ropa interior de todas las marcas imaginables, no escatimamos en gastos. Nos encerramos en mi casa y comenzamos a experimentar, haciendo menjunjes con prácticamente todo lo que podíamos encontrar; Salsa de soya, camarones, leche, _dashi_ , _tonkatsu_ , _ponzu_. Lo que sea que lograse un aroma similar al del sudor humano."

—"Fue la estrategia de venta mas ingeniosa que vi en toda mi vida. No solo ayudábamos a la comunidad, si no que el dinero extra me venia de maravilla para pagar alquiler. ¡Eramos el dúo perfecto!"—comento la sátiro.

—"Si, fue un «Negocio» prospero. Si sabrías la gente que compraba esas cosa..."—Dije, con un aire de nostalgia, mezclado con barniz para madera y jugo de uva.—"Teníamos clientes recurrentes, algunos eran amigables, otros un completo asco. Pero nuestro objetivo se cumplía muy bien, la ropa se vendía muy bien y no duraba mucho en nuestras manos."

—"Las que tenían aroma a camarón eran las que más rápido se vendían, eran las favoritas del publico, y no los culpo. Tenían un sabor y textura único que se asemejaba mucho al de los decápodos. Pero las hacíamos pasar por el sabor de una vagina recién estrenada. Era lo que buscaban nuestros clientes. Se vendían como pan caliente."

—"¿S-sabor?"—La cara de Sook iba entre el rojo y lo verde, entre lo avergonzada y lo repugnada. —"¿A-acaso usted sabe que sabor tienen esa co…?"

—"Duh, pues claro. Una no puede triunfar en esa clase de cosas sin antes probar la calidad y la autenticidad del producto. Teníamos que ser muy meticulosas y no arruinarlo por completo." —Explico Togg. Provocando que el rostro de la sirena pasase directamente al verde. —"Yo sé de esas cosas. Reconozco el aroma, sabor y textura de las secreciones que suelen llevar este tipo de pren-"

—"¡Ok, para!" —Exclamo la joven antes de darse un momento para respirar. Estaba totalmente asqueada. —"Señorita, Wilde, por favor, dígame que su compañera es una vil bromista, y que solo esta jugando conmi-"

No contó con que yo también estaba disgustada por la legitimidad del relato. Recordaba esos días con nostalgia, pero solo el sentimiento que esas transacciones me enraban, la adrenalina de lograr algo bien planeado, pero no extrañaba lo mas mínimo el olor de los camarones mezclados con orina y sales de baño. Tampoco recordaba con cariño las veces en que vi la lengua de mi compañera recorrer cada centímetro de sudor que tenían las prendas que mantenía en su colección privada, muy bien oculta en los cajones de su cuarto, en un compartimento secreto que era solo un gran tablón de madera que solo requería ser levantado, hacia que me dieran arcadas... Comencé a recordar el olor a humedad de esa habitación, como si estuviera entre dos grandes escrotos en pleno verano, con cuarenta de sensación térmica...

—"Desearía decirte que no, Sook. De verdad…"

El rostro de la selacia paso de verde a blanco. Parecía que se le había bajado la presión ante la inminente decepción de lo que había escuchado era real y no una vieja treta de un par de delincuentes.

Aunque, solo una parte de ello había pasado realmente. El resto eran puchas chorradas.

Dio media vuelta y continuo guiándonos en nuestro recorrido. No quiso saber nada más, ya no le interesaba el saber como nosotras, bajo el manto protector de la jerarca, habíamos dado con el grupo de criminales, dando como arco final una muy emocionante persecución por callejones oscuros, con un grupo de yakuzas armados pisándonos los talones.  
Era pura mierda inventada, claro, pero nadie me va a negar de que sonaba interesante, ya comenzaba a emocionarme por descubrir que final podía inventarme. Una pena el que no quiera oírla. El relato me estaba quedando bonito, casi que a la altura de los de Vany. Le habría puesto mujerzuelas con rashos lazers en las tetas como cerecita sobre el pastel.

Llegamos a un pequeño complejo de oficinas, deteniéndonos frente a una puerta que presuntamente pertenecía a la oficina del alcaide. Sook se nos adelantó, alegando que tenía algo de que hablar con el antes de que yo me presentara. Quizás para presentar un último labor suyo antes de renunciar, alejándose de las depravadas sexuales que abundaban en este lugar.

...

Hmm, hablando de depravadas sexuales. ¿Donde estarán Haru y Cora? No las he visto en lo que llevo aquí dentro.

—"Fue un gusto conocerla, señorita." —Se despidió la rubia. Son una sonrisita de oreja a oreja. En respuesta, la castaña nos cerro la puerta en la cara. —"... Me gusta. Creo que le caí bien, ¿tu que dices?"

—"La asustaste."—Dije, tomándome un respiro. —"No me sorprende. Yo también me espantaría si me dijeran que se la pasaban lamiendo los restos de mierda de los calzones de otros."

—"¿Eso habrá pensado?"—Me encogí de hombros, francamente no me interesaba. —"Que lastima. Digo, tengo un fetiche raro, pero ni hasta yo llegaría tan lejos con algo así..."

—"Te he oído decir eso tantas veces, Togg, que ya no me da risa."

—"Como si me sorprendiera, siempre fuiste una puta amargada."

Había una banca cerca. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y aun estaba agotada. Me arrastre hasta apoyar mi trasero sobre la superficie de madera. Togg me imito y se sentó junto a mi, apoyando las manos sobre sus piernas y estirando el cuello. Las prisiones en japón acostumbran a que los reos se queden sentados en sus celdas, en una misma posición por horas, sin hacer nada mas que mirar a la nada y pensar. No me seria extraño que ella ya estuviese agotada de estar en esas celdas color blanco.

Nos quedamos ahí, sin decir ni una palabra, solo descansando. Habían pasado años dese la ultima vez que nos vimos, seguramente habían pasado muchas cosas en nuestras vidas y no sabíamos por donde carajos comenzar. ¿Como comienzas una charla así? Si en minutos posiblemente nos separaríamos de nuevo. Ni las visitas semanales serian suficientes como para abarcar tres años de vida, decepciones, caídas y mierda sin sentido.

¿Por donde empezar...?

Sentí a Togg apoyar su mano contra la mía, ahí sobre mi pierna izquierda. Entrelace mis dedos con los suyos bien fuerte, como si tuviese miedo a que viniera ese tal Piscarela, o que se llame, y se a llevasen de nuevo. Ella hizo lo propio y se acerco un poco mas a mi, juntando sus piernas con las mías, y apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Y fuerte y clara, dijo...

—"Hay un armario ahí en frente."—Dijo señalándolo con su dedo indice.—"Es espacioso, y casi nadie lo usa, lo se porque una de las guardias me lo dijo, lo usa con frecuencia. Así que, si tu quieres..."

¿Como comenzar una charla con tu vieja amiga, tratando de abarcar tres años de tu vida en solo unos minutos sin perder ninguna detalle importante? Creo que esa era una buena forma de empezar.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:** Bueno, voy a ser franco. Este capitulo fue sin duda el mas difícil que he hecho, no por lo mostrado en el, que carajo, son situaciones tan absurdas que hasta resulta frustrante, pero si a la hora de decidir que carajos escribir. AL principio no sabia por donde comenzar, y termine escribiendo una testamento muy aburrido que era solo una charla en la cafetería. Carajo que eran como doce mil palabras, Tarmo casi me escupe en la cara por haberle mostrado algo tan aburrido. Paso un tiempo hasta que se me ocurrió algo un poco mas interesante. Pero estaba bloqueado, casi sin salida y considerando el retirarme y dejar otra historia inconclusa.

Pero fue gracias a Tarmo y el demás apoyo de nuestro grupo, _**Los Extraditables**_ , en que no me di por vencido. Y claro, para que engañarnos, también tuve motivación por medio de la constante lectura de libros como « _Mientras Escribo_ » _, «IT» o_ « _La danza de la muerte_ », libros de Stephen King que, ademas de maravillarme por su narrativa, me recordaron mi amor por la escritura y hacen que hoy, luego de ocho meses de ausencia, pueda seguir dando pelea y mejorar en este arte.

Ademas de tratar de emular un formato similar al de una novela, en este capitulo vemos a Emily una vez mas, esta vez tratando de mantener su promesa de ser una chica bien y encaminar su vida de una maldita vez. Pero a la gente le gusta que a uno le reconozcan su esfuerzo, así que decide ponerse en campaña para pedir, y ganarse un aumento de parte de Smith. Quien esta tras el culo de un viejo conocido de MON.

Pero claro, las costumbres nunca desaparecen, sobre todo las malas. Y Emily se enfrenta cada vez mas en no caer en los malos hábitos, sobre todo ahora que conoce a Sook, una selasia la cual deposito su confianza en ella de que la ayudara a salir de la jaula emocional que le impuso Carroll Will.  
Pero el encuentro con una vieja amiga, la primera que conoció en su arribada al país y que ahora esta en prisión, haciendo que indirectamente, Emy revele cosas de su turbulento y poco honesto pasado. Arrastrándola de nuevo a ese circulo deshonesto que tanto desea dejar atrás. Pero sele da bien, de maravilla, la comodidad es fácil, ¿no? es seductora. Dios sabe que le ampara a nuestra rubia de ahora en adelante...

Como siempre, los invito a dejar sus reseñas y opiniones en la sección correspondientes. Que serán bien recibidas, sean malas o buenas. Venga, que hace mucho que no leo un buen review.

Por ultimo, quiero mandarle un saludo especial a mis amigos **_Los Extraditables_** , que siguen dandome todo su apoyo a pesar de mi corta presencia en esta pagina. A ustedes chicos, muchas gracias.

¡Russ volvió, y recargado! ¡Hasta la proxima!


	9. Piñata

**_Notas del Autor:_** _¡Muy buenas queridos lectores! Luego de poco mas de dos meses, por fin tengo el placer del presentar otro capitulo de esta historia. Debo decir que mi visión para este capitulo era muy distinto a lo que tenia planeado; Pensaba el seguir con el arco actual luego de la visita de Emily a la prisión, ya tenia medio capitulo mas. Pero luego de pensarlo mejor, y mirando como la nueva protagonista, Toggen, tuvo una muy buen acogida de parte de ustedes, pensé en volver en el tiempo y hacer un interludio de como ambas chicas se conocieron. Yendo a los primeros días de nuestra protagonista en Japón, pocos tiempo después de haber empezado el acta._

 _Sin MON, sin Vanessa, sin Smith. Solo Emily y una ciudad hostil con promesas vacías. ¡Una probada del pasado para entender el presente, si señor!_

 _No les quitare mas tiempo, nos vemos al final del capitulo. ¡Suerte!_

 _Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou es propiedad de Okayado. Esta obra está hecha por el mero eco de interés. Toda similitud con la realidad, no es mas que una coincidencia._

 ** _Resumen hasta el capitulo 08:_** _No hay resumen. Nos lo reservamos para el siguiente capitulo._

* * *

 ** _Todo Irá bien..._**

 ** _Capítulo 9_**

 ** _Piñata._**

 _Mi superficie soy yo mismo,_

 _bajo la cual, como testigo,_

 _está enterrada la juventud._

 _¿Raíces? Todo el mundo tiene raíces._

William Carlos Wiliams, _Paterson._

 _ **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

 _El Bajo Flores:  
El primer interludio._

 _3 de diciembre de 2002_

Aprendí ingles cuando era niña. Mi hermana mayor, Chloe, fue la primera y única maestra personal que tuve en cuanto a aprender mi idioma paterno se refiere. Siempre me recordaba la importancia de aprenderlo, porque, y si se cansaba de repetirlo, con el haríamos grandes cosas en el futuro.

Las clases extras que recibía en la escuela no me servían para nada, eran al pedo; por los siguientes ocho años (Los últimos dos de la primaria, y los seis que correspondía a la secundaria) no paramos de ver el puto verbo To Be. Y para mi hermana, alguien que se había criado con el idioma y con una paciencia casi nula, le era inaceptable que su hermanita aprendiera como una maldita troglodita. Por lo que me tomo de los pelos y me sentó junto a ella todas las tardes, al menos unas dos o tres horas al día, a darme lecciones privadas de la misma forma que se lo enseñaron a ella cuando niña; Casi a garrotazos.

Y mierda, sí que funciono. Lo que podía haber aprendido en un mes en la escuela, mi hermana me lo enseñaba en una semana. Claro que si no aprendía al ritmo que me exigía, o seguía sin entender algo al término de esa semana, me daba una tunda tremenda. Y ella era de tener la mano pesada.

Mi madre y mi abuela estaban fuera todo el día, por lo que ella tomaba su rol de profesora casi a diario. Dándome, además de las clásicas tutorías de inglés, lecciones mucho más útiles que las que me impartían mis profesores. Entre ellas estaban: como enrollar un cigarrillo de forma prolija, o como abrir una cerveza sin necesitad de un destapador, o tener que recurrir a mis dientes. Esto último me trajo problemas a futuro.

Pero el inglés, de entre una muy larga lista de etcéteras, siempre lo considere el más importante.

Un día jueves, a eso de las diez de la mañana, me encontraba jugando con un vecino. Un niño encantador de nombre Ezequiel. Era un pequeño de unos ocho años con el que solía jugar diariamente a la casita, a las escondidas, o nuestro favorito: salir a buscar tesoros por el vecindario. Él tenía un artilugio de su invención al que curiosamente llamaba El Fabuloso Palo de Goma. Que consistía en, valga la redundancia, una palo de escoba con una gran bola de chicle pegada en la punta.

Solíamos caminar por las calles y callejones del barrio fingiendo ser aventureros. Yo llevaba una mochila vieja que habíamos decorado con pintura y marcadores, mientras que el usaba su artefacto para espiar por la cloacas y alcantarillados en busca de tesoros. A veces encontraba monedas, uno que otro billete estropeado, o casquillos de bala o jeringas usadas. Todo valía para nosotros, excepto las jeringas. Podíamos considerar a cualquier cosa un tesoro nacional a esa edad.

Yo tenía una colección envidiable de casquillos de balas, ¡algunas aun con munición, listas para la acción y para repartir democracia como toda americana!

En épocas de fiestas, navidad y años nuevo, al día siguiente de dichos festejos, salíamos a recoger toda la pirotécnica usada que podíamos encontrar. La que usábamos luego para jugar a que éramos vendedores.

Esa mañana de jueves, mientras revisábamos nuestro último botín, una buena cantidad de tapas metálicas de gaseosas aplastadas que lucían muy monas, Chloe vino por mí cargando mi mochila de la escuela, seguidilla de algunos de sus amigos más cercanos. Me arrojo la mochila, y mi uniforme escolar. Alegando el que me preparara, que antes de dejarme en la escuela, tenía algunos asuntos que resolver, y que nos llevaría toda la mañana.

Luego de protestar, en vano claro, a regañadientes acepte ir de manera pacífica. Mama siempre decía que tenía que hacerle caso a Chloe, que la obedeciera porque ella ya era una adulta y que estaba para mi cuidado.

A veces me cuestionaba las decisiones de mi madre. Pero en mi más sano juicio se me hubiese ocurrido el decírselo.

Me puse mi uniforme y me despedí de Ezequiel, prometiendo el verlo en la tarde para la merienda.

—"Te dije que no me gusta que juegues con ese chico."—Dijo Chloe, tomándome de la mano mientras cruzábamos la avenida Cobo. —"Meter ese palo en las cloacas y buscar mierda todo el día... Qué asco..."

—"Me gusta jugar con él."—Respondí. Saltando y pisando solo las líneas transversales que habían sido pintarrajeadas con pintura en aerosol por los vecinos locales. « _¡La calle es lava!_ » pensaba dando saltitos.—"Usó su Palo de Goma para encontrar unas tapitas aplastadas."—le enseñe dicha tapa. —"Mira, esta es de Pepsi. La podes pegar en tu carpeta del colegio."

—"Ni en pedo. Dios sabe dónde estuvo esa cosa."—Me guarde el pequeño trofeo en mi bolsillo. Ella sonrió. —"... ¿sabías que, por las noches, ese chico masca ese mismo chicle para usarlo al día siguiente?"

—"¡¿Que? ¿En serio?!"—había exclamado yo.

—"Oh si, leí que la saliva ayuda a mantener la goma fresca por días."

—"¡Qué horror!"—exclame.

—"Azi ez, tezoro!"—de su bolsillo saco una pequeña tira de chicle. Se llevó uno a la boca, le ofreció a su amigos, y me dejo el ultimo para mí. Nunca había sacudido tanto la cabeza para negar algo. Parecía arpía desquiciada en concierto de Iron Maiden.

Luego de una mañana ocupada, estábamos descansando entre Av. Cobo y Miraflores, allá por mi viejo barrio del Bajo Flores. Era medio día, principios de diciembre y Helios no tenía piedad alguna sobre nosotras, oh terribles pecadoras. Los rayos del sol nos pegaban con fuerza, con unos inauditos treinta y nueve grados centígrados, y cuarenta y uno de sensación térmica. Ella estaba con un grupo de amigos tomando una cerveza sentados en la escalinata de una vieja construcción abandonada, celebrando otra venta exitosa de un par de celulares robados a un grupo de paraguayos que estaban en la zona. Esa era una de las formas que tenia de hacer dinero rápido.  
Recuerdo que ellos eran clientes regulares, venían a ella de manera muy frecuente, casi dos o tres veces por semana. O más, dependiese de la urgencia. Recuerdo el haberle preguntado por qué siempre acudían a ella, y por qué siempre necesitaban un aparato nuevo. «Nuevos trabajos, nuevos teléfonos». Respondió ella antes de abrir la primera botella, y decirme que sacara mi cuaderno para estudiar. «Nunca se sabe quién escucha, Emy. Quizás el Tío Sam que nos persigue desde el norte. Nunca se sabe...»

Yo vestía con un guardapolvo blanco y portaba mi mochila color verde. Sentada a su lado y repasando con su ayuda algunas palabras para mi examen de inglés.

—"¿Recuerdas como se dice Martillo"?—pregunto ella mientras hacía fondo blanco a una botella de Brahma de dos litros y cuarto.

—" _Hammer_."—respondí, haciendo caso omiso al aliento a alcohol que se le escapaba por los labios y los dientes picados.

—"¡ _Esa_ , muy bien!"—dio otro trago para celebrar. —"¿Cómo se dice, pistola?"

—" _Gun_."—Respondí. Garabateando en mi cuaderno.

—"Listilla, ¿A ver, como se dice Pitufo?"

Era una cabrona, siempre hacia preguntas con trampa.

—"¡ _Cop_!"

—"No se vale, esa también estuvo bien fácil." —protesto sacándome la lengua y obtenido la misma respuesta de mi parte. —"Bien, deja eso, y vayamos a lo más difícil..."— estiro la mano, cambiando la hoja de mi cuaderno, mostrando algunas oraciones incompletas que ella me había dejado el día anterior. Tenía que completarlas escribiendo la palabra correcta, cada oración tenía al menos cuatro opciones distintas. —"Si yo digo la frase «Luis... _in a factory_ ». ¿Cómo la completas? ¿Con _Am, is, Work o Works_?

Ejercicios sencillos. Casi insultantes. Cerré los ojitos y arrugue la nariz, golpeando un extremo del lápiz contra mi cuaderno, pensando en la opción correcta. Esa expresión siempre hacía reír a Chloe. Ella decía que lucía como un hámster enojado, al que alimentaron cinco minutos tarde. «Vamos, piense, piense, no es tan difícil». Dijo entre risas y otro sorbo de cerveza.

Y como si fuera un loco religioso, o un loco en medio del desierto de Texas cargando el arma que acabaría con una ciudad entera, la respuesta a mi llego en un parpadeo, casi como si un rayo mandado por Dios me impactase el cráneo.

—"¡ _Works_. _Luis_ _works in a factory_!"

—" _¡Hooray! ¡Good work_!"—¡Pum, chúpala, Dora la exploradora! ¡Mejor que la profe, oye!—"Ahora vamos con otro..."

¡Dale que vengan de a uno, puedo con todos!

—"...« _There_... _six apples in the basket_ ». ¿La competas con Are, Do, o-?"

—"¡ _Are_!"—Anote.

—"¿Me decís porque mierda me pedís ayuda? Fácil podes estudiar vos sola."—Aprendía con la misma velocidad que ella se armaba y se fumaba un _churro_. Eso era un hecho. —"A ver, te falta una... « _María_... _to prison_ » ¿Como la completas?"

Vi mis opciones escritas bajo la oración. Lo pensé unos segundos, y escribí...

—" _Maria went to prison_..."—Leyó en vos alta al momento de revisar mi cuaderno. —"Bien, Loosy, lo hiciste bien."

Aleje mi vista de las oraciones, extrañada por la forma en que se dirigió a mí, y observe esos ojos negros que se cargaba, con bolsas bajo los parpados. Lucia como esos jugadores de beisbol que se ponen negro de humo bajo los parpados inferiores para amortiguar el reflejo del sol.

—"Loo... ¿que?" —pregunte.

—"Es un diminutivo de _Loose_... que significa..."—Estaba picada por la cerveza, demasiado. Extendió el pico de la botella en mi dirección, como si un micrófono se tratase, y se quedó así, expectante a mi respuesta.

—"¡Oh! Hmm…"—rebusque entre mis apuntes hasta que lo encontré, tres hojas más atrás. —"Suelto."—Respondí chasqueando la lengua, más confundida que nunca. Tanto alcohol a mí alrededor me hizo sentirlo en mi boca. Era amargo.

—"Ajá, suelto."—dijo. Tomándose otro trago. —"En este caso, sueltita, como la rubia de esa película que vimos el otro día. Se parecía tanto a vos." —y echo una carcajada.

Recuerdo ese día, luego de que mi madre se fuera a sus clases nocturnas, fuimos a su habitación y nos recostamos en su cama, una de tamaño matrimonial, y nos pusimos a ver las caricaturas. O al menos yo hice eso. Chloe aprovechaba el teléfono del cuarto para hablar con sus amigas mientras tomaba unas cervezas.

Al poco tiempo, y ya mareada de tanta cerveza barata, cambio de canal aplastando el control remoto con el culo. Cuando se dio cuenta y se levantó, accidentalmente había caído en los canales para adultos. Los que teníamos terminantemente prohibido ver. Eran la una de la mañana, y estaban pasando una maratón de películas porno, los vídeos interraciales estaban a la orden del día en ese momento. No recuerdo muchos detalles, solo que en uno de ellos había dos hombres afroamericanas, altos y fornidos, con vergas tan gruesas como sus antebrazos. Ambos de pie frente a una cama mientras una chica, de callera rubia como la mía, tomaba semejantes trozos de carne y los masajeaba lentamente para ver si era posible el que crecieran aún más. La chica era flaquita y algo pequeña a comparación de sus compañeros; Fácilmente podían empalarla entre los dos.

Me entro un bochorno enorme al ver tamaño espectáculo. Lo más adulto que había visto hasta ese momento era el cuerpo desnudo de Chloe al salir del baño, y alguna que otra escena de beso francés en alguna película romántica de aquellas que le fascinaban a mi abuela. El recordar ese momento hizo que las mejillas se me encendieran, tanto como en aquel entonces cuando Chloe me vio y le subió el volumen al televisor solo para fastidiarme, cuando los gritos de esa chica comenzaban a sonar más como gritos de auxilio.

—"¿A que no te va bien el nombre?"—dijo sacándome de ese limbo del recuerdo, tomándose otro trago.

Y luego otro, y otro, y otro...

Sí, mi hermana, en completo estado de ebriedad, me había comparado con una actriz porno de segunda. Y ni siquiera era una actriz bonita. El nombre de _Loosy_ , si bien seguía siendo algo rebuscado, se quedó, por más que yo lo repudiase. Chloe lo usaba no solo para molestarme, si no cada vez que tocaba referirse a mi cuando estábamos en la calle. A su manera de ver, era un lindo apodo.

Si, el alcohol te hace cometer estupideces, como a la vez, en raras ocasiones, llegas a forjar cosas grandiosas. Y no hablo de embarazos no deseados, que por más que digan lo contrario, no son una bendición.  
No, yo hablo de verdaderas hazañas. Aquellas que por culpa del alcohol, te arrasan a conocer personas que en tu vida te hubieses pensado en cruzar. Perosnas que le dan un giro a tu vida y tus planes. Yo experimentaría un menjunje de todas esas cosas con el pasar de los años.

 _ **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

 _Quien no camina, corre._

 _Febrero de 2012._

Si hubiese sabido que llegar al país del sol naciente iba a ser tan duro como recibir una patada en las tetas, hubiese ideado algún plan más que tomar una guitarra vieja, unas mudas de ropas en dos maletas, y partir. No tenía ningún plan concreto que me permitiese cumplir mi palabra con Tara de ayudar a buscar a su hermana. Cuando la conocí, la pequeña apenas si sabía escupirme, a veces literalmente, alguna que otra palabra en inglés. «Si, y no» Respectivamente. No fue hasta que comencé a tomar clases de japonés en que nuestra interacción paso más allá de la pestaña de un traductor web.

Pero, a la edad de veinte años, uno no piensa con mucha claridad. Uno cree tener al mundo bajo sus pies. Y la sensación de poder aplastarlo, humillarlo y moldearlo su antojo es como una buena dosis de éxtasis, heroína, o un buen trago de Coca-Cola en verano. Dulce, y siempre, siempre quieres un poquito más. Siempre quieres saber hasta donde puedes llegar. Es lo malo (Bueno) de ser joven.

Ejemplos tengo de sobra, muchos. Pero ustedes elijan la droga que más les guste. Todos somos adictos a algo después de todo.

Eran principios de febrero, y me estaba quedando en el departamento que actualmente es mi hogar. Luego de estar algunos días viviendo de monedas en los trenes, improvisaciones con mi guitarra en espacio públicos, y algunas riñas con demás artistas callejeros por un billete de mil yenes que estaba en el suelo (del cual me consagre como campeona, a costa de un diente menos y hematomas en el rostro) pude conseguir mi primer puesto de trabajo desde que arribe al país nipón. Por medio de anuncios en periódicos, me hice con mi primera entrevista de trabajo; Vendedora de teléfonos celulares.

Busque entre las baratijas que traje de casa, y encontré un traje que solía ser de mi madre, y que ella había guardado en casos como estos. Me produje lo mejor posible, maquillaje, pendientes, y practique mis mejores facciones frente al espejo, incluso me di el tiempo suficiente para ensayar lo que iba a decir. Tanto mentiras como verdades.

Con eso listo, fui a la entrevista, la cual, para sorpresa mía, no había ni un solo interesado. Estaba sola en ese largo pasillo lleno de sillas negras. Mejor para mí, pense. La competencia seria nula, y no tendría que pelear con uñas y dientes para conseguir el puesto. Como un coyote al encontrar un cacho de carne, y tener que luchar a muerte con otro cinco o seis zorros. Bien se sabe que es mucho más beneficioso contratar a un verdadero japonés, que a un extranjero. Tanto papeleo con el que lidiar…

La entrevista salió muy bien. Como era la única que se había presentado, y a estos tipos les urgía una vendedora, me llamaron al día siguiente para darme el puesto. Me colocaron en medio de Shinjuku y me dieron una camisa color gris con las mangas de tono anaranjado, acompañada de una corbata color naranja. Era lindo, de cierto modo. Tenía unas franjas blancas verticales a la altura del busto, y sobre estas, del lado izquierdo, el logo de la compañía telefónica y la respectiva marca de su producto. «AU. by KDDI.» Y al lado derecho, mi nombre y el puesto que me correspondía: gerente.

«¡Si!». Recuerdo haber gritado eso a todo pulmón cuando recibí esa llamada, inmersa en el éxtasis e embriagada por el éxito abrupto. Primer día y ya había obtenido el puesto de gerente, era de no creer.

La felicidad me duro lo mismo que un pedo en un canasto. Casi nada.

La sucursal estaba ubicada en una galería desolada en medio de Kabukicho, casi en medio de la nada. Había muy pocas tiendas por esos pasillos, casi todas pequeñas. La mayoría permanecían cerradas la mayor parte del tiempo. Seguro porque las bajas temperaturas de febrero no permitían que sus dueños dejasen sus hogares para ir a trabajar.

En mis turnos, solo permanecían abiertas una pequeña tienda de ramen a tres metros de la entrada que siempre que uno pasaba había clientes; Una tienda de ropa femenina a unos metros más adelante, que permanecía abierta unas tres horas más una vez iniciado mí turno; Y mi puesto. Que para acceder a él, tenías que ir al fondo del pasillo principal, y doblar a mano derecha, y caminar unos diez metros más. El establecimiento era considerablemente grande. Suficiente como para tener unos dos o tres empleados más, y una fila de gente esperando a ser atendida. Y varios estantes llenos de productos nuevos.

Pero la ubicación era espantosa. Estaba demasiado oculto del ojo de la gente como para que alguien sospechase que ese lugar siquiera existía.

En mi primer día me senté tras el mostrador esperando la llegada de algunos clientes. Me quede ahí una hora... dos... tres... cuatro horas, barriendo, limpiando estanterías y las vidrieras. Asegurándome de que quedaran tan limpias como para comer sobre ellas, o que pudiesen ser perfectos espejos. Lo único que podía oír era el sonido hueco de las tuberías y chillidos cerca de las mismas, como si las ratas del lugar estuviesen comiéndose las paredes, intentando entrar a la habitación por algo realmente fresco.

No me tomo ni un día de trabajo el entender por qué me dieron el puesto de gerenta. Nadie querría trabajar en un lugar así. Era aburrido. Estaba muerto. No había movimiento. Era como si un loco hubiese arrojado una bomba en medio de la galería y los hubiera fulminado a todos. O si hubiese hecho enojar a la mismísima tortuga Maturin, y este se ensañara conmigo metiéndome en esa pequeña caja blanca y anaranjada, deteniendo el tiempo a mi alrededor y hacer mi agonía más placentera para él.

Pase la mitad de mi turno dando vueltas por el local. Jugando con una pequeña pelota que había armado con papales viejos y cinta adhesiva, inmersa en el aburrimiento, como lo podía estar un escritor veterano ante un mal libro. Y las ganas de arrancarme la piel con un bolígrafo me parecía una idea extraordinaria. Mierda, sí que lo era. En las seis horas que llevaba ahí dentro solo había visto a una persona pasar frente al local, ¡una!, y solo era para preguntarme donde estaba el baño.

Y lo peor es que yo tampoco lo sabía.

Eran las nueve de la noche y solo quedaban dos horas de cerrar e irme. Me encontraba recostada en el suelo, detrás del mostrador, palpando la alfombra color gris que se extendía sobre el piso, como un campo de cenizas. El televisor, que estaba adherido a la pared izquierda del negocio, transmitía uno de esos programas japonés que eran bien conocidos por ser raros e incomodos. Se suponía que estuviera pasando los más recientes anuncios de KDDI. Presentando el nuevo Siony Xperia Z4. Pero luego de pasar cinco horas mirando a la misma chica de dieciocho años, sonriendo como idiota por tener ese aparato descomunal. Usé la computadora y puse algo un poco menos aburrido.

Al menos ver a dos chicas con grandes senos, luchando en una piscina inflable, era mucho más educativo.

Mientras pasaba mi mano por la suave alfombra, oyendo como una de las participantes sujetaba los senos de su contrincante y le apretaba los pezones, oí el leve sonido del teléfono del local. Me levante de inmediato y me golpee la cabeza contra la madera del mostrador. Lance un quejido tratando de no gritar y manteniendo la calma. Quizás era un cliente, o el jefe diciéndome que entraron en la bancarrota extrema y podía irme a casa temprano. Estaba deseosa de que fuera la segunda opción.

—" _AU._ de _KDDI_. ¿En qué puedo servirle?"

—"Hola, ¿Que tal su primer día?" —era mi jefe.

—"Oh, señor Tadashi. Si, es un fue un día estupendo..."—dije torciendo el labio. —"...Solo que es un poco... un poco lento."—el sujeto carcajeo.

—"Si, esa sucursal siempre fue tranquila. Le recomiendo que lleve un libro."

—"Lo tendré en cuenta, señor."—Si, eso y un antifaz.—"Disculpe, pero ¿este es un día de semana normal?"

—"Generalmente. Pero solo hasta la semana de inventario. Tendrá una fila que saldrá de esa galería."

—"¿Y cuándo será eso?" —pregunte con una pequeña esperanza.

—"Ah, pues, acaba de pasar."

«Maldición» pensé.—"¿Hay alguna posibilidad de transferirme a otra sucursal, señor Tadashi? ¿Una con más tráfico? Ni siquiera tengo que mantener mi actual puesto. Mientras que haya más tráfico… usted me entiende."

—"Veamos... Hay una sucursal en Taito que siempre buscan personal..." —el tipo silencio un segundo. —"Ah, pero esta todo cubierto por ahora. Espere un par de semanas y vemos."

—"No.. no, no hay problema, señor."

—"Si puedo, pasare por ahí más tarde. ¡Siga con el excelente trabajo!"

—"Hasta luego señor, adiós."—y colgó.

Esto era el infierno.

Eran las once de la noche cuando baje las persianas metálicas. Y la felicidad que sentía de abandonar ese lugar era indescriptible.  
Para subirme los ánimos, y celebrar mi nuevo empleo, decidí pasarme por ese puesto de ramen que estaba en la entrada.

Entre y me senté al fondo del local, donde tenía más privacidad para disfrutar de mi plato tranquila. Además de que estaba perfectamente ubicado frente a la televisión. Era un programa de preguntas y respuestas. Mientras sorbía los fideos, pensaba en las respuestas. Había acertado en al menos cinco de ellas. Cinco de veinte, nada mal.

Salí de la galería siendo la última persona que cruzase el umbral de la galería antes de que el guardia de turno bajara la persiana metálica. Observe la calle de un lado a otro observando como la misma desbordaba en iluminación, casi como si la estela de cientos de meteoros, hermosos y maravillosos, te cocieran las corneas. Comencé a caminar una vez tantas luces rojas se me hicieron insoportables.

Habían temperaturas bajo cero, lo normal, pero aun así habían pocas personas se atrevían a dejar sus hogares, o abandonar los bares y restaurantes que aún estaban abiertos, y se arriesgaban a salir a la calle.  
Encogí el cuello dentro de mi bufanda, como una tortuga, ocultando mi cara en el cuello de mi abrigo. Metí mis manos dentro de mis bolsillos, sintiendo algo plástico y duro, seguido de un tintineo, como si fuesen las campanillas de algún templo. Era una pequeña bolsa con monedas. Aun no tenía teléfono, así que me las arreglaba para conseguir cambio y poder usar las cabinas que encontrase por la calle.

Eran las 12.18 cuando me detuve a dos cuadras frente a una cabina telefónica color verde. Volví a palpar la pequeña bolsa con monedas, mire el reloj barato en mi muñeca, y volví la vista a la cabina… El último tren hasta Taito no pasaba hasta dentro de veinticinco minutos.

Si, aun me quedaba tiempo para hablar.

Saque mi pequeño monedero y lo deje a un lado de la guía telefónica. Hablando con la operadora, solicite una llamada a larga distancia por cobrar. Le di el número de área de mi ciudad y al cabo de unos minutos, me comunicó con el teléfono de mi madre.

Este tipo de llamadas podían llegar a costar demasiado. Se usaban monedas de cien yenes el minuto.

—"Wilde Tara, _Guten Tag_."

—"¡ _Peluche_!" —exclame.

—"¿Emy? ¡ _Hallo_!"

—"Ey, ¿cómo estas pequeña?— pregunte. Recibiendo un afirmativo de la alemana en perfecto japones. —"Es raro que mamá no sea la primera en levantar el teléfono. ¿Dónde está?"

—" _Unsere mutter_ salió de compras con la abuela. Me dejaron a cargo del fuerte en lo que vuelven. "

—"Así me gusta. Protegiendo el hogar en mi ausencia. Como toda una Arachne." —escuche una pequeña risilla que se le escapaba. Le gustaba que le reconocieran su fuerza, como a mí.

—"¿Qué tal tu primera semana en Tokyo? ¿Es lindo, no? Muchos dices que es hermoso."

—"Pues, tiene lo suyo…"—A un lado de la guía telefónica, haciendo contraste con la belleza que mencionaba Tara, habían algunos panfletos, muchos, de distintos colores y que proponían la visita a los innumerables burdeles de la zona. —"… Digamos que es lindo. Ey, Peluchito, les tengo buenas noticias. Esperaba que estuvieran todas juntas para decirlo, pero te lo voy a confiar para que se lo pases a la familia. Llamar a casa me cuesta una teta y media, y aun así es mucho."

—"Mama se pondrá como loca al enterarse de que llamaste cuando ella estaba fuera. ¡Y ya deja de llamarme así! Deje de dormir con peluches hace mucho."—se quejó. —" _¿Worum geht es?_ "

Guarde silencio, quería hacerla entrar en suspenso. Luego le escupí. —"Conseguí trabajo, pequeña."

—" _¡¿Wirklich?!_ " —gritó. —"¡Eso es genial!"

—"Lo sé, lo sé."—dije. Sonriendo ante su entusiasmo.—"Y no fue fácil, eh, te lo garantizo. Vagabundee por una semana en las calles y trenes hasta que se me presento la oportunidad perfecta."

—"Es mejor de lo que podríamos esperar. Y en tiempo récord incluso." —dijo ella. —" _¿Gut?_ ¿A qué te dedicas ahora?"

—"Adivina, adivinador."

—"Hmm ¿cartera?" —dijo Tara.

—"¿Bromeas? Mis piernas no me dan para eso. Además, aun no conozco mucho la ciudad. Si hasta me perdí en el centro comercial la semana pasada buscando el baño."

—"¿Cocinera en un _Sabowey_?"

—"No, aunque no hubiera estado tan mal. Sabes, intente entrar a un _Okayado Coffe_ en mi tercer día aquí, y llamaron a la policía pensando que quería robarles. Por suerte pude escapar."

—"¡Oh, oh, ya se! ¡Cajera en un banco! Siempre se te dieron bien los números."

—"¡Cajera! ¡Qué optimista!"

—"¿Entonces?" —exclamo ya irritada de tanta vuelta y vuelta.

—"Bueno. Luego de tanta voltereta, pude hacerme con el puesto de gerenta de una tienda de teléfonos celulares. AU, de la compañía KDDI, para ser especifica… ¿Apoco no es genial?"

—" _¡Das ist fantastisch!_ " —chillo de nuevo. —"Bueno, no es extraordinario, ¡pero sigue siendo genial!"

—" _¡I know!_ Nunca pensé que llegaría a ser la encargada siquiera de un kiosquito." —dije, aparentando el estar contenta con eso.

—"Incluso manejar un kiosco hubiera sido muy bueno para empezar." —dijo ella.

—"Me conoces, pequeña, siempre aspiro a más. Por más que se me dé fatal."—respondí. —"Esto agiliza mucho las cosas, Tara. Todo va de acuerdo al plan. Solo tengo que esperar unos meses más para ahorrar un poco de dinero, y encontrar la forma de poder traerte sin problemas."

Y el silencio se hiso en aquella pequeña y fría cabina. Dejándome con el sonido hueco y muerto que salía desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—"¿Tara? ¿hola?"

—"¿U-unos meses?" —su voz sonaba a como si estuviese a punto de caerse muerta ahí mismo, en la sala.—"¿Cuánto serían unos meses?"

—"Pues… supongo que unos seis meses. Quizás, quizás más. No lo sé aun." —no estaba ahí para verla, pero su tristeza era obvia, y me caía muy pesado él solo pensarlo. —"No voy a mentirte, Tara, no me da la cara para hacerlo. Pero la cosa aquí no esta tan fácil como pensé que sería.

De momento no se cómo hacer eso. No tengo dinero. Apenas es mi primer día de trabajo y no me pagaran hasta dentro de un mes, por lo que tendré que valerme con lo que sea hasta que eso pase. Pasará un tiempo hasta que se me ocurra la manera de traerte aquí sin que los del programa…"

—"Ok, ok, _ich verstehe..._ " —lanzo un suspiro. Compartíamos la frustración. A mí tampoco me hacía mucha gracia el pasar más de una semana en esa maldita galería. Volví a meter otra moneda de a cien en la ranura. La penúltima que me quedaba. —"Bueno, supongo que no tendré que preocuparme por qué voy a empacar la semana que viene."

—"Perdóname, pequeña. La realidad fue más dura de lo que pensé. Japón no se anda con estupideces. Y la puta policía ni hablar. ¿Sabías que no puedo fumar en la calle? Hay zonas delimitadas para eso. ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Ni para matarme me dejan en paz!"

—"Je, te harán un favor. A ver si con eso dejas de ser una maldita chimenea, puta viciosa." —deje escapar una pequeña risa. Se pone de humor cuando peleamos.

—"Te lo juro, pendeja, un poco más y estos japos de mierda me piden un permiso escrito para poder limpiarme el culo.

—"Japón es uno de los países más controlados, organizados y burocráticos del maldito planeta. Te advertí de que las cosas eran muy diferentes allá..."

—"Y debí haberte escuchado… Mierda, no debí ser tan impulsiva y venirme casi en pelotas acá. Debí traer más dinero. Al menos no tendría que molerme en el tren para conseguir monedas para llamarlas."

—"Es una suerte que hayas podido conseguir trabajo. Mamá estuvo leyendo sobre ello, y lo que encontró no era muy alentador; Que un extranjero consiga trabajo ahí es casi una odisea."

—"Yo prefiero el llamarlo: La batalla en Mordor por la tierra media en la puta cima del monte del destino, con Sauron sodomizándome con su anillo de poder." —volvió a reír. —"Este programa de intercambio está haciendo maravillas, Tara. Levantaron muchas restricciones para los extranjeros; Educación, vivienda, trabajo. Admito que si no fuera por las extra especies, ahora mismo me estaría muriendo en la calle."

—"Apuesto a que no eres la única extranjera que piensa así."

—"Si, y supongo que no sere la única que se va a aprovechar de ello hasta el hartazgo. ¡Tres hurras por la moralidad!" —y otra risa salió. El saber que la joven germana estaba bien de nuevo me dejo tranquila.

Metí mano izquierda dentro de la pequeña bolsa plástica, escuchando el constante tintineo de las monedas de cinco, diez, cincuenta y, si es que quedaba alguna, de cien yenes. Tara seguía platicándome con mucho entusiasmo una de las ultimas noticias en torno a la familia; el primo Ricky, de Lujan, había presentado a la familia su actual pareja, una liminal, una tejedora de origen francés de nombre Amélie. Y que tanto ella como la Tarántula se habían vuelto muy amigas.

En cuanto a mí, había encontrado esa dichosa moneda. La última en quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Un último abrazo con el hogar, y mi último contacto con la germana hasta, de nuevo, quien sabe cuándo. Falle mi primer intento de introducirla por la ranura. No quería que esa llamada terminase. Tenía la vaga esperanza de que, al momento de que esa moneda bajara por esos espacios estrechos, el teléfono se pinchara y me permitiese hablar con ella y mi familia por el resto de mis días.

Ya me paso una vez, en Buenos aires. Pinche un teléfono con una moneda estropeada y medio barrio se aprovechó de el por tres meses. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que…?

Finalmente, introduje la moneda. Levante la vista, mirando el contador de tiempo «01.00… 59… 58…».

—"Bueno…" —dije. Para entonces Tara ya había terminado de hablar.—"Ultima moneda, pequeña."

—"Supongo que no volveremos a saber de ti en un tiempo, ¿cierto?" —asentí, a la vez que hacía sonidos con la garganta. Afirmando lo que dijo. —"De nuevo, Mamá se pondrá como loca cuando se entere que llamaste y no estuvo para escucharte. Y la abuela, ni hablar, le dará un ataque a la pobre."

—"Es más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotras. Si el colectivero que se la llevo puesta no la mato, el no saber de su nieta por unos dias tampoco lo hará." — o al menos la dejare en cama. Con las manos extendidas hacia adelante, alegando sentir la mano del señor. Ya lo hizo una vez que le dio un gripe tan fuerte que casi estira la pata. —"Asegúrate de mándales saludos y todo el cariño del mundo, ¿sí?"

—"Lo hare. Ambas se podrán contentas de saber que estas bien." —dijo ella. —"Te quiero..."

—"Yo también te quiero, Tara. Nos vemos…"

Me quedaban unos pocos segundos, quizás veinticinco. Pero solo extendí mi mano para colocar el teléfono color negro en su respectivo lugar. Y…

—"¿Emy?"

—"¿S-si?" —volví a poner la bocina bajo mi oreja. —"¿Qué pasa?"

—"Tengo una duda… Las ultima veces que llamaste, lo hiciste desde el mismo teléfono, ¿cierto?"

Sus voz sonaba preocupada. Rasposa.

—"Pues, sí. He estado rondando Kabuchiko desde que llegue. ¿Por qué?"

—"Pues, hemos hablado sobre cosas relacionadas al programa. Y siendo Japón un país tan controlado, y conociendo esas manías paranoicas que heredaste de tu hermana, pensé que serias un poquito más cautelosa por donde llamas o lo que hablas."

«Nunca se sabe quién escucha, Emy. Quizás el Tío Sam que nos persigue desde el norte. Nunca se sabe...»

Un recuerdo muerto me inundo el pensamiento como una cloaca ante una fuerte tormenta. Con lodo incluido, ramas, animales muertos, algo de sangre, y mierda, mucha mierda. Mire por sobre mis hombros, esperando no ver el rostro de alguien con uniforme, o el de un grupo Yakuza esperando a que la hembra dentro de la cabina terminase de hablar para poder divertirse con ella.

No había nadie. Ni un alma en esa fría calle. Y eso era aún peor. Era la hora perfecta para que los monstruos salgan a comer afuera.

Mire con contador de nuevo, aun me quedaban unos pocos segundos. Comenzó a hacer más frio dentro de esas cabina. —"Te llamo luego, Tara. Te quiero." —dije y estampe el teléfono en su lugar. Deteniendo el cronometro en siete segundos y sintiendo un viento gélido rozándome los hombros.

Salí de la cabina y mire para todos lados de la calle, segándome con el brillo de los carteles. No había nadie. La poca gente que había minutos antes había desaparecido, como si hubiesen muerto de manera espontánea.  
Camine a paso apresurado hasta llegar a la estación de Shinjuku, a solo diez minutos de que pasase mi próximo tren. Siempre con la leve sospecha de que alguien me estaba siguiendo, por más convencida que estaba de que no era así.

No fue hasta que mi trasero estuvo dentro de esos vagones donde pude por fin relajarme y disfrutar de la calefacción. No me quite los guantes, el frio invernal aún era palpable y sentía que en cualquier momento se me iban a caer si se me ocurría quitármelos.

El sentimiento de sentirme cómoda me duro poco. Ya que al cabo de unos minutos, una chica entro corriendo al vagón justo en el momento en que las puertas se cerraban, y se sentó no muy lejos de mí. No aparentaba pasar de los veintiséis años. Era delgada, y de piernas largas. Con monedas de cien yenes haciéndose pasar por ojos. Y dos grandes mechones de cabello oscuro le caían por los costados como una catarata, hasta detenerse a la altura del busto. Tenía rasgos afilados. Haciendo más evidente el que era extranjera.

Tenía uniforme de la policía local. Era una maldita oficial.

El que entrara corriendo tan abruptamente me hizo saltar en el asiento. Pero al ver por el rabillo del ojo que ni siquiera se dignaba en observarme, comencé a aflojar los músculos y a quitar las uñas que tenía enterradas en el cojín color verde.

Hablaba tranquilamente con su teléfono celular. En voz baja, casi inaudible, sutil, como si estuviese temerosa de que terceros la escuchasen. Casi como yo lo estaba.

«Pensé que serias un poquito más cautelosa por donde llamas o lo que hablas». Las palabras de Tara volvieron a mi mientras frente a mí, casi como si volaran, pasaban grandes anuncios de telefonía móvil. «Nunca se sabe quién escucha, Emy». Una voz fantasmal también se hizo presente en mi cabeza. Era familiar, pero no lograba recordar de quien…

Era como si fuese una vieja amiga…

«Nuevos trabajos, nuevos teléfonos» Mi hermana… claro.

Todo me quedo claro. Tanto como el hongo de una explosión nuclear. Y venia con la misma intensidad. Si pretendía conseguir la mayor cantidad de dinero posible, tenía que acelerar las cosas, poner la maquina en movimiento y atraer a la clientela. A la correcta. A la escoria de la sociedad que se arrastra por las calles estrechas de Tokio.

Estaba en medio de Kabukicho, nido de la criminalidad, aparentemente. Y según tenía entendido, ese tipo de personas abundaban aquí.

En lo que el tren avanzaba a gran velocidad, comencé a idear un plan a prueba de fallas. Reciclando viejos trucos que ya había enterrado hace bastante tiempo bajo una espesa capa de mugre.

Opciones tenía pocas. El tiempo corría y la araña me esperaba al otro lado del mundo, expectante a nuevas y buenas noticias. No podía faltarle a mi promesa. La oportunidad la tengo en frente. Tenía que tomarla y despellejarla hasta que no hubiera nada. Y la ocasión lo ameritaba.

 _ **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

 _Loosy._

Tenía un plan. Por primera vez desde que llegue a Japón tenía un plan que sabía que funcionaria.

Antes de abrir las puertas al público, pase por una ferretería y compre dos botes de pintura, una brocha, un trozo de madera rectangular, un trozo de lona blanca para piscina, algunas tachuelas y un poco de alambre. Y una vez abierta la galería, levante la cortina, y desde fuera del local comencé mi próxima obra de arte. Unte la brocha con pintura amarilla y comencé a pintar las vidrieras. Dejando que mi mano de deslizase con libertar por el cristal, que bailara, dejando un camino amarillo detrás, y que en ocasiones, lo siguiera para remarcarlo y dejarlo prolijo.

« _Tienes que apagar el miedo cuando bajas aquí. Cuando estás aquí abajo trabajando en la oscura mina de carbón~_ » nunca fui fan de la música Country, pero entre todo el repertorio que tenía en mi cabeza, Carl Rutherford hizo más ruido que cualquiera. En cuanto me di cuenta, ya me encontraba tarareando, y en ocasiones, cantando.

Al cabo de poco más de una hora y media, mi obra estaba terminada. Pase mi mano por mi frente, quitándome el exceso de sudor frio, y la pase por sobre mi cabello, peinándolo. Deje la brocha dentro el bote metálico y me aleje unos cuantos metros, contemplando mi trabajo. Los ventanales rezaban un comunicado extraño, pero con un mensaje más que claro para quien lo buscase: «¿Ellos escuchan? ¡Aquí vendemos privacidad!» decía a base de pintura amarilla, y bordes rojo sangre.

Me puse creativa de nuevo, y di uso al resto de materiales que traje; envolví el trozo de madera con la lona blanca y la ajuste con ayuda de las tachuelas. Volví a hacer uso de la pintura, escribiendo el mismo anuncio junto con la ubicación del local. E Hice uso de mis últimas tachuelas y añadí un trozo de alambre para poder colgarlo.

No era un cartel muy elegante, era hasta insultante, pero confiaba en que atraería a un par de curiosos.

Salí afuera y lo colgué junto al anuncio del puesto de ramen. Momentos antes de que una ola de aire helado me golpease el rostro y me obligara a regresar corriendo al interior de la galería en busca de la calidez de la calefacción. Guarde todo los botes de pintura junto a las demás elementos que utilicé en el cuarto de atrás, y me senté a esperar a que clientes potenciales se acercasen a husmear.

El señor Tadashi paso a eso de las una, minutos ates de que empezará con mi obra de arte, a dejarme unos pequeños souvenirs que según sus especificaciones, tenía que entregarle uno a cada cliente que entrase y saliese satisfecho por la puerta; Eran unas pelotitas de color gris, con el logo de la empresa impreso. Tenía al menos dos canastas llenas de ellas.

Eran poco más de las cuatro de la tarde y aun nadie se había acercado al local. La soledad era mi compañera una vez más, y su amiga el aburrimiento se nos había unido. Y tenía la sospecha de que esas pelotas se quedarían un largo tiempo conmigo.

Tome una de la canasta que estaba junto a la caja registradora y la lance con fuerza al suelo, casi al pie de la ventana; está reboto, golpeo el cristal, y volvió a mí. Al ver que no dañaba en lo absoluto al cristal, mi juego continuo, casi alrededor de media hora. La televisión estaba encendida, la música de _The Pillows_ , una banda que había descubierto no hace mucho, salía a todo dar por los parlantes. Hasta que, y gracias a los ventanales de los negocios vacíos que estaban frente al mío, pude ver como una pequeña sobra oscura que movía por los pasillos. No se podía ver muy bien, pero sin dudas era una persona. Podía ver franjas moviéndose de lado a lado de forma lenta, cautelosa, como si fuese un asesino profesional entrando en una vieja fábrica dispuesto a matar a todo un ejército con una sola mano. Eran sus piernas caminando en dirección a mí.

¡Un cliente!

Corrí hasta detrás del mostrador, tomé el control remoto y apague el televisor, cortando a _Sawao_ _Yakamaya_ en medio de su canto. «Ahora ya no hay nada, solo nosotros dos…». Su voz lentamente se disipo en el aire y se impregno en las paredes hasta desaparecer.

Tome un viejo teléfono móvil que tenía guardado bajo el mostrador, de aquellos con tapita que aun eran populares entre los adolescentes. Tenía temática de algo llamado _Komono Cuatas_ , o algo por él estilo. Era color amarillo y tenía la imagen de una chica vestida de algo que parecía ser un guepardo. No lo sé, tampoco me importaba.

Me lo lleve conmigo al frente. Me venía como anillo al dedo, era perfecto.

Lo abrí y me lo lleve a la oreja, esperando a que esa persona apareciese por los ventanales. Y Lo hizo. Una persona se hizo presente a los pocos segundos. Un hombre cuarentón vestido de manera casual y con una pequeña y horrenda barba en candado que lucían más como un pastizal pequeño, amarillo y vergonzoso.

Hora del show, pensé, sonriendo complacida.

—"…Eh, si, señorita, privacidad máxima, lo mejor en el mercado…"—dije en el momento en el que el sujeto abría la puerta. Le hice un ademan para que esperaba un poco. El, con un sonrisa, asintió. —"… ¿Diez? No, no, imposible. Es demasiado hasta para nosotros. Tienen una gran demanda… ¿Qué? ¿Seis?" —Mire al sujeto, estaba mirando lo que había en las primeras estanterías en la entrada. —"Sip, seis puedo… Bien, bien, hasta luego."

Haciendo uso de la técnica impartida por mi hermana, tome el teléfono con ambas manos y ante la tomita mirada de ese tipo lo partí a la mitad. Arrojándolo al suelo como un trapo sucio.

—"¡Bienvenido! Lamento haberlo hecho esperar. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?" —me agache, tomando una pila considerable de cajas de teléfonos móviles de gama baja y colocandolos detrás de mí, sobre un escritorio para la vista del cliente.

—"¿Aquí… dicen que venden privacidad?" —pregunto el sujeto. Con un manejo dispar del japonés. Era otro extranjero.

—"Sip, este es el lugar." —respondí.

—"¿Privacidad de quién?"

—"Por favor, usted sabe…"—dije tomando un viejo calendario plegable. Lo voltee y tome un marcador negro y comencé a escribir sobre él.

—"¿Cómo… del gobierno?"

Se le notaba la voz rasposa. La garganta se le estrujaba con un trapo mojado por los nervios y una creciente gripe. Pero no era la pregunta que esperaba…

—"Hmm, podría ser…"

—"Digamos… ¿de la administración de impuestos?"

Eso es muy específico. —"¡Ding, ding, ding, acertó!"

Volví a darle la espalda, solo para dejar el pequeño cartel sobre la pila de teléfonos. El mismo rezaba; «Reservado. No a la venta.» Seguido de una pequeña carita sonriente.

Volví a verle. Este mantenía una expresión que gritaba «¿Eso es todo? ¡Dime más! ¡Convénceme, soy un idiota!»

—"¿Entonces…?"—dijo, gritando a los cuatro vientos que le vendiera algo. Lo que sea.

—"Bueno… digamos que usted tiene, o trabaja en un negocio, y solo mueven en efectivo…"—hice, ademanes. Necesitaba más datos.

—"¿Cómo un negocio de seguridad privada?" —dijo.

Demasiados datos. —"¿Seguridad privada? Puede ser, puede ser… Supongamos que usted y sus jefes no declaran cada yen. ¿Y quién lo hace, no? ¿Cómo hacen ustedes negocios? Por teléfono. ¿Cómo organizan sus citas? Por teléfono. ¿Cómo se comunican sus hombres? Por teléfono. ¿Cómo arreglan los pagos? Pues por teléfono. Y claro. ¿quién escucha?" —los colores en su rostro se palidecieron. —"Exacto. Conocen cada movimiento que hacen ustedes y su gente. Los siguen. Y un día, mientras vive su vida tranquilamente, en el momento que más les convenga, ¡pum!, les bajan a cada uno de ustedes un martillo en la cabeza."

—" _Shit_ …"

—" _You said it…_ Créame. Esta gente no bromea. Los despellejaran vivos más rápido que un parvada de arpías cuervo." —me cruce de brazos sobre el mostrador e hice un ademan para que se acercase. —"Le diré lo que hago yo. Practico algo a lo que llamo higienización de información." —voltee, tome una de las cajas que apile, y se la entregue en mano. —"Estos bebes no pueden rastrearse ni identificarse. Son mass limpio que una maldita sotana. Lo que ellos no sepan, no los dañaran. Ni a usted, ni sus hombres, y muchísimo menos, a sus jefes. En especial si usan uno por. Ese es el truco." —me agache de nuevo, fingiendo revisar un inexistente inventario. Dejándolo con el solucionador mágico de sus problemas en sus manos, tentándolo, permitiéndole el consultárselo a su mente culposa.

—"¿Un por? ¿uno por, que?"

Levante la mirada. —"Pues, uno por semana, uno por día, uno por trabajo… uno por llamada. Según la naturaleza de su situación o la de sus clientes, eso ya depende de ustedes."

El tipo solo carcajeo. No sonaba muy convencido. Movía la mandíbula inferior de lado a lado, jugando con su lengua. No se había tragado el cuento por completo.

—"¿Cuánto cuestan?" —pregunto.

—"Menos que una jodida auditoría. Satisfacción garantizada o le pagamos el abogado."

Una sonrisa sutil se dibujó en su rostro. ¡Pum! Paso de lamer el tronco a tragárselo con todo y bolas. ¡Y le había gustado!

—"Desafortunadamente. Este está reservado."—estire la mano y lentamente se lo quite. El tipo hizo fuerza para que no lo hiciera. Provo el fruto y le gusto, quería más, pero, como toda niña buena, había que detenerse en algún momento. Lo devolví a su sitio y lo apile junto al resto. Y fui bajando, acomodando cada uno de ellos para que estuvieran en una perfecta línea recta. Tenía alrededor de quince o veinte cajas.—"El suministro es escaso… Ah, la gente se los lleva rápido. Son como estudiantes comprando crepes frente a su escuela. Vuelan y nunca sabes si te van a alcanzar."

Alrededor de los siguiente diez minutos, los sonidos de la caja sonaban como una hermosa melodía. La más bella que habría escuchado en mi maldita vida. Los recibos de compra salían disparados hacia la cartera de ese sujeto. Quien había pagado el doble de lo que se ofrecía por ellos.

Por primera vez en días, había visto tanto dinero en un mismo lugar. Dentro de la caja registradora, claro, pero efectivo al fin.

Frente a mi descansaban cuatro bolsas con el logo de la tienda. Y dentro, veinte cajas de los teléfonos móviles más económicos que podíamos disponer. Y claro, no podía faltar el dichoso souvenir. Uno en cada bolsa para tentar a su gente en volver.

—"Gracias por todo." —el cliente dio una reverencia. La cual imite con gusto.

—"Agradecemos su preferencia. Vuelva pronto." —tomo las bolsas. Y con una sonrisa se dirigió a la puerta. —"¡Corra la voz!" —Exclame antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Camine unos pasos y me senté en la entrada, a la vez que una sensación de emoción me invadió. Hacía años que había olvidado lo que sentía el verle la cara a sujetos como esos. Al fin y al cabo, no fue tan malo como pensé que sería; Solo dije algunas palabritas, y el tipo se fue contento. Sin necesidad de salir afuera y desde la comodidad de la tienda, con tickets de compra incluido. Todo perfectamente legal.

Pero, esa sensación de haber salido ganadora vino acompañada de una sentimiento de duda.  
Habían pasado horas y solo había llegado un cliente. ¿Este ritmo iba a ser adecuado? Digo, yo me quedaba con el dinero extra que ganaba por las ventas, como en el caso de ese sujeto que pago de más solo para llevárselos. ¿Con ventas así iba a poder llegar con el dinero suficiente como para traer a Tara? Joder, que ni siquiera se un número exacto de cuánto dinero puede llegar a costar algo como eso, y ni hablar de a quien acudiré para tamaña tarea.

Saque mi paquete de cigarrillos y me encendí uno en lo que comenzaba a pensar a futuro. Imaginando hipotéticas situaciones en la que acudía a alguien, y el costo que me traería.

Y claro, como no, pensando en nuevas formas de que este lugar me diese más dinero.

Había tanto por hacer… Iba a llevar un tiempo.

 _ **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

 _Ordenando un Dimple Pinch._

—"¿Que será esta vez, Emily?"

—"Lo mismo de la última vez, Curtie."

—"Sale un _Dimple Pinch_ en las rocas."

—"Y con mucho hielo." —dije dejando el dinero sobre la barra. —"¡Y que sea escoses, nada de esa copia americana de mierda que sirves!"

—"Como desee, cumpleañera."

Cumplir veintiuno no está bueno.

Era catorce de febrero. Me encontraba en un bar en Nishishinjuku llamado el Falcon, despilfarrando algo de efectivo por mi cumpleaños. El lugar era atendido por su dueño, un americano de nombre Elmer Curtie. Un hombre tranquilo y delgado, y que a un conservaba orgulloso todo su cabello a pesar de sus cincuenta y tantos años. Según una de nuestras charlas, había abandonado América hacía dos años luego de casarse con una joven japonesa. Y yo había llegado hasta su barra a la semana de empezar a trabajar en _AU_ por recomendación de unos de mis clientes. Quien, al parecer, era recurrente al bar de Curtie.

Ante tanta insistencia del sujeto, y porque no me apetecía frecuentar los bares cerca de mi vecindario o de mi trabajo, fui. Encontrándome con un lugar con paredes negras, cuadros de famosos adornándolas, asientos con piel de imitación, y una colección de aves disecadas que volverían loco a cualquier taxidermista aficionado. Y claro, clientela joven que era todo lo opuesto a un bar en medio de la ciudad; Joven, discreta, cortes y de todas las especies.

Comencé a frecuentar el bar casi tres o hasta cuatro veces a la semana. Lo que me atraía de ese lugar era la constante paz que se podía respirar ahí, además del aroma a limón o fresitas, dependiese del día. A diferencia de otros lugares, el Falcon era tranquilo y espacioso. Tanto humanos como extra especies podían convivir entre si sin las recurrentes peleas de viejos ebrios que destruían medio negocio. Podían sentarse a beber tranquilos, o jugar algunas partidas de pool mientras una vieja rocola sonaba en una esquina, al lado de las mesas de poker.

Un día se me ocurrió preguntarle a Curtie sobre tan extraña tranquilidad. No es que me molestase, pero lugares así, donde no se generaban conflictos entre humanos y extraespecies por sus diferencias, era muy difícil de encontrar.

Es que este es un bar gay, señorita Wilde. Respondió en ese entonces, obteniendo como respuesta una cara de poker de mi parte. Al principio, el bar era frecuentado por jóvenes que buscaban un lugar donde pudieran tomar algo sin que algún cretino les grite o les tire su bebida en la cara. Y con la notica sobre la existencia de las extraespecies, pues, muchas de ellas buscan lo mismo. Poder salir y tener un momento de paz y tranquilidad, y claro, pasarla bien.

Al igual que en el cuento del marido cornudo, fui la última en enterarme.

Seguido de tamaña revelación, Curtie paso a mencionarme que desde hacía años merodeaban rumores sobre su bar. Rumores nauseabundos. Y paso a contarme los más difundidos. Creyó que el que lo supiera de su parte, evitaría que terceros me inundasen la cabeza con mierda. Los narradores más entusiastas del vecindario, muchos de ellos ancianos puristas cuyas mentes hacía mucho que se habían quedado en la era _Showa_ , relataban que por las noches podían verse hombres bailar muy pegaditos, frotándose las pollas los unos a los otros. Mientras que las mujeres hacían lo propio y dejaban sus senos al aire, pellizcándose los pezones entre ellas, mientras la pista de baile se inundaba de fluidos corporales. Y que, en los baños, en el último cubículo, se podía pasar un rato agradable; un extranjero fornido con disfraz de motociclista tenía el brazo lubricado hasta el hombro. Y que, con algunas palabras bonitas y uno que otro besito ahí abajo, podía ocuparse de uno con mucho gusto.

Y las señoritas no se quedaban atrás; No, el rumor actual era que, ahora, una Arachne con un disfraz negro y de alemana índole, y con látigo en mano, hacia hacer fila a las señoritas en el baño designado. El trato era simple, pero eso no lo hacía menos perverso, y solo era necesario un solo requisito que era prescindible; Absoluta sumisión.

Todo ese relato me resultaba terriblemente familiar. Era como si lo hubiese leído en algún lado… ¿Pero, dónde?

No tengo que mencionar el que todo eso no eran más que puras chorradas. Puras mentiras de parte de metiches con vidas aburridas.

Aquellos que se hartaban de estar en las sombras, venían aquí para despejarse y conocer a otras personas. En el caso de los liminales, buscar esa paz y aceptación que difícilmente se podía encontrar en la calle, aun luego de semanas de entrar vigencia al acta.

¿Y quién mejor para entender lo que era ser despreciado por la sociedad, que estar rodeada de travestis o homosexuales?

Maricas o no, me agradaba este lugar. Por primera vez en semanas me sentía muy a gusto con pertenecer a un círculo de gente, por más que no conociera a nadie más que al dueño.

—"Aquí tienes." —dijo Curtie desplegando una pequeña servilleta y dejando el baso sobre ella.

—"Gracias, Curt." —di el primer sorbo, dejando que el whisky me quemara la garganta con el primer sorbo seco que le di. El alcohol era malo para climas así, lo sabía más que nadie. Por años había sido una fiel creyente de que tomar bebidas como el Whisky y el ron me calentarían el cuerpo ante bajas temperaturas, pero eso era más falso que un fuera de juego en el metegol.

Pero, qué diablos, estaba un año más vieja y sola en esta maldita roca. Si tenía que festejar, lo iba a hacer bien.

—"¿Cómo está todo, Emily? Hace una semana que nadie sabe nada sobre ti." —dijo Curtie.

—"Terrible." —respondí. Apoye el brazo sobre la barra y apoye la barbilla sobre la palma de mi mano.

—"¿El trabajo no va bien?" —volvió a preguntar. Negue ladeando la cabeza.

—"De Guatemala, a en _Guatepeor_ , Curtie. Casi no vendo nada. ¡Estoy a tres cuadras de la maldita mafia, y no viene nadie carajo! ¡Se supone que tendría a los malditos haciendo fila! Y para terminar de embarrarla, mis jefes me ordenaron que quitara la maldita pintura de las ventanas."

—"Cielos, ¿tan rápido te agarro la policía?"

—"Hmm. Prefiero volarme el cráneo antes de que me atrapen esos cerdos." —otro trago. La boca me sabia a oxidación y sangre por las encías lastimadas. —"No, esos idiotas que tengo por jefes consideraron a mi estrategia era de muy mal gusto. Dijeron que le daba una horrible imagen a la empresa."

—"Y tienen razón." —a diferencia mía, Curtie tenía los pies bien sujetos al suelo.

—"¡Lo sé! ¡Pero les di clientes, ¿no?! Digo, la lógica dice que lo que hagan con los teléfonos no nos incumbe en lo más mínimo."

—"No, pero…"—negó con la cabeza. —"Olvídalo. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Darás el brazo a torcer?"

Suspire. —"Me temo que sí. El tiempo que trabajo ahí tuve un total de solo quince ventas. ¡Quince, Curt! El doble de lo que esa tienda ve en un mes. Y solo la mitad de ellas las hizo Don Hagarty porque al muy idiota se lo roban o lo extravía." —tome otro sorbo de mi bebida. —"Pero fueron muy claros; Una cagada más, y me echan. Fueron muy magnánimos al no quitarme el puesto de gerenta."

—"¿Y porque no renuncias?" —dijo Curtie. —"Digo, hay cientos de empleos haya afuera. Si quieres, puedo contratarte. Sabes que tengo el puesto de camarera libre desde que mi hija entro en la universidad." —limpio el lado izquierdo de la barra, justo en el momento en que una pareja de muchachos apoyasen los codos sobre ella. —"No pagare tan bien como KDDI. Pero al menos no tendrás que angustiarte por que se te entumezca el trasero por estar tanto tiempo sentada. El ritmo del bar es rápido, así que tendrás con que entretenerte." — como vinieron, se fueron. La feliz pareja abandono la barra y tomaron rumbo a la zona de póker una vez tuvieron sus bebidas en mano; Daiquiri de fresa.

—"Gracias por la oferta, Curtie, de nuevo, pero paso. Prefiero que se lo guardes a alguien que luzca menos desesperado." —Curtie lanzo un bufido.

—"¡Ja! No creo encontrar a alguien más desesperado." —volvió a llenar el plato de maní frente a mí. Asentí, dándole las gracias, y partió al otro extremo de la barra para atender a un grupo de liminales recién llegados.

El perder mi empleo era enserio un problema. No porque no pudiese conseguir algo mejor, joder, ¿Quién no podría? Eso no sería un problema. Pero con esto de los teléfonos móviles sabía que con algo de tiempo y paciencia podría encontrar esa persona que me ayudase a traer a la araña. Alguien que estuviese menos, o aún más sucio que yo o los clientes que comenzaban a frecuentar la tienda. Era un plan a muy, muy largo plazo, pero que sabía que podía funcionar. Solo tenía que aguantar.

Pasaron los minutos, y yo ya iba por mi tercer vaso de whisky. Mi mente divagaba sobre cómo hacer mi estadía en mi trabajo menos tortuosa, y ojos y oídos iban hacia la televisión frente a mí, el cual reproducía videos musicales, toda música del momento.  
Curtie y yo ya no seguimos con la plática, él estaba muy ocupado atendiendo a la clientela que comenzaba a desbordar el lugar.

No tuvo descanso hasta que ella se hizo presente.

Una chica encapuchada se hizo presente en el bar. Apoyo sus brazos sobre la barra, a mi derecha, y se impulsó dando un salto, quedando del otro lado. Dicha acción no paso por alto por el americano, quien enseguida dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo para encarar a la intrusa, quien salió disparada en su dirección apenas este giro para verla. Se la veía agitada.

Ambos comenzaron una acalorada discusión. No podía escucharlos, los sonidos de las guitarras y tambores que salían de la televisión, sumándole los murmullos de la gente me impedía oír algo de lo que hablaron. Pero la discusión termino cuando la chica le mostro un modesto fajo de billetes al hombre. Seguramente, el suficiente como para pagar el alquiler de un departamento pequeño. Curtie se mostró dudoso, pero al final termino cediendo ante su insistencia y tomó el dinero de mala gana. La chica salto sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

¿Qué clase de relación llevaban esos dos?

Una vez separados. La muchacha salió de la zona de la barra y subió la escalera en espiral hasta el segundo piso. Al cabo de dos minutos, la misma chica volvió a bajar, esta vez cargando pequeñas cajas de cartón perfectamente reconocibles.

Teléfonos celulares. Los mismos que yo vendia.

La chica abrió la puerta de los empleados de una patada, y se adentró, solo para volver a salir a los pocos segundos, corriendo escaleras arriba de nuevo. Seguramente, y mi instinto podía apostar a ello, en busca de más cajas.

Le di el último sorbo a mi trago, el cuartoy último de la noche, y deje el vaso sobre la barra de un tirón. Haciendo que los cubos de hielo, aun completos, chocasen entre sí. El sonido que producían despertaba ecos en mi cabeza, como un par de campanas enloquecidas. Ante el menor movimiento, producían ecos, se atascaban y volvían a brotar. Esa era mi señal para parar.  
El tiempo en que el alcohol había tardado en hacer efecto, comencé a darle vueltas a algo en mi cabeza: las ventas de los primeros días habían sido bastante buenas, o al menos la cantidad de billetes dentro de la caja compensaban el tiempo perdido. Pero, al correr de los días, el número de visitas se redujo bastante. Al final de la semana, era Don Hagarty, el cliente que yo y Curtie compartíamos, casi mi único cliente.

La noticia de que alguien más vendiera celulares por donde trabajo no era ninguna novedad. Pero, ¿venderle teléfonos _descartables_ a la escoria? Esa era MI idea. No patentada, pero era mi idea. Y la chica parecía haber escuchado mi plan de ventas, pero jamás de mí. Jamás mantuvimos contacto visual, pero mis ojos estuvieron fijos en ella todo el tiempo; la vi bajar y subir unas tres o cuatro veces del segundo piso, siempre con cajas de teléfonos y demás mercancía grande.

La Emy del pasado, aquella que estaba enterada bajo tierra y con mucho esfuerzo rasgaba la tierra para subir, le hubiese dado una lección. Habría saltado sobre la desgraciada sin problemas y le hubiese partido la cara. Pero hacer eso era estúpido, podrían premiarme mandándome de regreso a casa de una patada en el culo. ¡O ponerme en la lista negra! Y todo se vendría abajo.  
No, ahora tenía que pensar. Cambiar la estrategia era algo primordial ahora…

Y lo estaba haciendo. «¿De dónde saca tantas cajas?» pensé, luego de ver que subía y no volvió a bajar. Se me había ocurrido una descabellada idea, y la comencé a pulir en lo que me ponía de pie.

Me puse mi abrigo y abandone la barra, no sin antes dejarle a Curtie una generosa propina. Me tambalee hasta la escalera en espiral, chocando con el culo gordo de una tejedora de cabello plateado, me sujete por el pasamanos de la escalera y lentamente comencé a subir, haciendo todo el esfuerzo de parecer sobria.  
De fondo, podía ori la voz de Curtie advirtiéndome en que no subiera. El hombre no era estúpido. Sabía lo qué haría.  
Llegue al segundo piso encontrándome con lo usual; una segunda barra, unas mesas de billar y un pequeño escenario destinado a las noches de karaoke. Atravesé la zona de juego casi como una bala, una bala ebria. Choque con el hombro de un joven amanerado, arruinándole el tiro y haciendo que metiese la bola número ocho antes de tiempo, dando por perdida la partida. Su oponente, una nekomata, celebró saltando sobre su compañera, reclamando su premio. Fui testigo de ello al escuchar los quejidos del muchacho y una que otra replica hacía mí. En respuesta le sonríe, con una mueca sádica en el rostro, y seguí mi camino, cruzando la puerta que daba a las escaleras de emergencia que aún estaba semi abierta.

Otra vez escuche la voz de Curtie a lo lejos.

Subí los escalones que daban directamente al estacionamiento. La puerta que daba a esté también estaba abierta. Un cartel color verde iluminaba la salida. Empuje la puerta y un fuerte brillo amarillo me obligo a cubrirme la cara. Era un anuncio de esa nueva sucursal de comida rápida, _Kentucky Fried Harpy,_ transmitido por una enorme pantalla en el edificio contiguo y que gracias al cielo descubierto, el brillo cubría gran parte del estacionamiento.  
Me cubrí el lado izquierdo del rostro y comencé a caminar por entre los vehículos, hasta dar con la dichosa joven. Quien tenía la mitad de su cuerpo dentro del portaequipaje de un viejo automóvil, un Hino Contessa 1300, rebuscando quien sabe que entre sus cosas. Si el alcohol no me estaba jugando una mala pasada, ese auto también tenía un espantoso color amarillo. Solo que a diferencia del anuncio, esa chatarra vieja se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

—"¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Aparece, mierda!" —repetía una y otra vez mientras hacía volar bolsas y demás basura.

—"Disculpa…"—la joven se sobresaltó, golpeándose la cabeza contra la compuerta del baúl. Froto su cabeza, y volteo a verme rápidamente. Metió el brazo dentro de la cajuela, y rebusco entre sus cosas, sacando un reluciente bate de beisbol de madera, plateado y recién comprado, aun con la etiqueta de la compra pegada. Y lo apunto directamente a mi cabeza.

—"¡Wow, tranquila!" —dije alzando las manos.

—"Da un paso más y te reviento, zorra." —asevero ella. Balanceando el bate entre sus manos. La luz del cartel paso de un amarillo chillón, a de un fuerte color rojo. Uno tan fuerte como los ojos de esa chica. —"¿Quién carajo eres?"

—"Tranquila, ¿sí? Solo soy una clienta más." —respondí sonriendo como una idiota y agitando las manos. Culpo al alcohol por tamaña idiotez. —"Te vi con Curtie dejando algunas cajas allá dentro… ¿Vendes algo de lo que tienes ahí?" —señale el baúl.

La chica estaba muy agitada, producto quizás de algún robo reciente o constante, eso podía asegurarlo. Yo también había pasado por ello en muchísimas ocasiones. Y sabía que tenía que andarme con cuidado. Una vendedora callejera armada era impredecible.

—"Quizás..." —dijo ella dando otro paso al frente.—"La pregunta va de nuevo: ¿Quién eres y que mierda quieres aquí? ¡Dime o te reviento la-!"

—"¡Wow, wow, wow, Toggen, baja el puto bate!" —grito un exaltado Curtie, interponiéndose entre la chica y yo, extendiendo las manos, cubriéndome.

Sabía que me seguiría. Ni hablar de que pararía cualquier posible enfrentamiento.

—"¿Curtie, quien es esta _Gaijin_?" —pregunto la susodicha Toggen. Dando otro paso al frente. Curtie extendió una mano hacia atrás, tocando mi estómago, en señal de que retrocediese.

—"No es nadie, Toggen. Es solo una ebria, una clienta regular."

—"¿Disculpa?"

—"¡Una viciosa de primera! Seguro te vio y te siguió. No tienes que preocuparte de nada." —el hombre estaba, como quien dice, más o menos tranquilo. O al menos sabia disimular muy bien. No lidiaba con peleas muy a menudo. —"Emily, no sé qué mierda te traes, pero ya basta." —dijo Curtie en voz baja. Empujándome. —"Ve abajo, que las chicas te pedirán un taxi hasta tu ca-"

Le di un manotazo, apartándolo un poco.

—"Curtie. Vuelve a tocarme y te machaco la verga con una tenaza."—Mire a la chica.—"Y tu baja esa cosa. Que en el estado en que estoy, no podría ni soplarte un chiste."

El alcohol tiende a la gente a hacer estupideces.

La dura expresión en la cara de la chica se aligero. Pero aún mantenía le palo en alto. —"La última… ¿Quién eres y que quieres?"

—"Ya te lo dije, solo soy una clienta…"—lleve mi mano a mi abrigo. La chica levanto el bate en señal de frotármelo entre las cejas. Tome la comisura de mi cremallera y la moví lentamente, mostrando mi uniforme del trabajo, y el logo de _AU_ con mi nombre grabado.

Ella parecido reconocer el uniforme, y entonces el agarre de su arma blanca se aflojo. Bajo el bate.

—"Curtie, ve adentro." —ordeno ella.

—"¿Qué?"

—"No te lo estoy pidiendo. Curtie." —asevero la chica. —"Anda, ve, que el lugar se llena a esta hora. En unos minutos bajo…"

El hombre me miro por sobre los hombros, yo solo le hice un gesto con la cabeza, para que se borrara. Bufo, arremango su manga derecha, y se marchó rumbo a la escalera de emergencia hasta mezclarse entre su fiel clientela.

La chica se acercó a su auto y se sentó en la barandilla del portaequipaje. Quitándose la capucha dejando ver su cabellera rubia y un par de cuernos que crecían en su cabeza, ambos en dirección hacia atrás. Leyendo una enciclopedia, supe que lo que estaba frente a mí era lo que se conocía como una Sátiresa, una criatura que según las leyendas griegas, acompañaban al dios olímpico Dioniso y al semidios Pan.  
Supongo que rechazo su naturaleza y decidido emprender su propio camino. No parece haberle ido tan bien.

La chica, Toggen, apoyó la punta del bate sobre una de sus rodillas, sosteniendo el mango con ambas manos, y usando las mismas para apoyar su barbilla. La expresión de su rostro también sé aflojo, pero sus ojos rojos seguían entrecerrados, fijos en los míos, atentos ante cualquier estupidez que pudiera hacer.

—"¿Entonces si sabes quién soy, eh?" —lance, ya dispuesta a jugar con fuego.

—"No te creas. Solo sé lo que todos en Kabukicho conocen; Que la tienda de AU de esa inmunda galería por fin tiene a una idiota como gerenta. Una gringa, para ser exactos."

—"Si, supongo que esa es- ¿Todos?"

La chica soltó una risa. —"De todos los lugares de Tokio, fuiste a parar ahí. No pudiste elegir peor lugar para trabajar, _gaijin_. Los rumores corren rápido en ese vecindario, ¿sabes? No me sorprendería que hasta la familia Yakuza supiera de ti y tu puestito."

Un escalofrió me subió desde la espina hasta los hombros, y se quedó ahí. Era como si dos grandes navajas me acariciaran la garganta.

—"¿Los Yakuza, eh…?"

—"¿Qué, nerviosa?" —dijo con una sonrisa.

—"No sería mi primera vez tratando con alguien así…"—Me sincere. Aparentando indiferencia.

—"Si, seguro que sí." —sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y se llevó uno a la boca. Seguía con esa sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro. —"¿Y bien, qué quieres? ¿No habrás venido aquí con la idea de pedirme que me largue, cierto? Porque te ahorrare las molestias y te daré un vete carajo adelantado. Envuelto y con moño rojo."

Comenzó a palmarse los bolsillos en busca de un encendedor, desde sus pantalones, hasta su abrigo. Me erguí tambaleante, y camine hacia ella, ofreciéndole el mío, tal y como solía suceder en esas película de acción que a Tara le gustaba ver a media noche; donde los protagonistas dejan sus diferencias de lado para unirse y combatir contra una malvada organización que planeaba matarlos.

Esto no era una puta película, pero la situación se acercaba bastante. Al igual que esas ficciones absurdas, la chica tomo el encendedor.

—"En realidad, venia a darte una propuesta."

Toggen, dio un giro a la rueda dentada, sin señal del fuego.

—"¿Así? ¿Cuál?" —pregunto con evidente sarcasmo. Dando otro giro y sin señales de la llama.

—"… De hecho, yo estaba pensando en que quizás, tú y yo podríamos ser socias."

Little boy fue lanzado, dispuesto a arrasar con todo.

Ella hizo girar la rueda dentada una vez más sin resultados. Y el cartel detrás de nosotras paso a ser amarillo de nuevo.

—"Dios, ¿qué bebiste?"—dijo aun con el cigarro colgándole de los labios. —"Debió ser algo muy fuerte como para decir tamaña estupidez."

Levante la vista al cielo. Al igual que mi natal Nueva York, las estrellas aquí eran prácticamente inexistentes. Solo una cortina negra sin vida y aburrida.

—"¿Tu… Tu naciste aquí, no? Digo, ¿no eres solo una extranjera más, cierto?" —pregunte. Ella me sostuvo a mirada, como tratando de ir más allá de lo que decía. Analizando el porqué de mi pregunta.

—"Nací en Yamanashi. ¿Por qué?"

—"Directa, me gusta." —dije. —"Estoy segura de que conoces muy bien la ciudad ¿cierto? Y siendo ese el caso, me apostaría todo a que conoces a mucha gente de por aquí. En donde meterte en caso de problemas, y al tipo de personas a quienes venderle tus cosas. Y claro..." —señale el auto. —"Mas importante aún. Tienes como transportarte."

Su mirada de desinterés me pedía más información, algo que no la hiciese sentir que perdía el tiempo conmigo.

—"Te vi hablando con Curtie y llevar esas cajas detrás de la barra. Las que me parecieron muy pocas, de hecho. No alcanzarían a llenar ni un cuarto de este baúl." —camine hasta un costado del vehículo, a veces fallando un paso, teniendo que sujetarme del vehículo. —"… Por cómo me recibiste, me apostaría el culo en decir que te asaltaron más de una vez."

Le di tiempo de ponerse cómoda. Ella volvió a darle otro giro a la rueda del encendedor, y esta vez encendió. La llama en él era pequeña, pero con mucho potencial. La sátiresa aspiro y exhalo todo el humo de su boca.

—"Mas de las veces que te gustaría recordar, de hecho…"

—"Y debo suponer que algo tan desesperado como pedirle ayuda, implica la escases de tus aparatos." —la chica dio otra probada al tabaco. —"Careces de un proveedor, de eso estoy segura. Pero tienes a los clientes, y conoces este lugar más de lo que una extranjera como yo podría en toda su vida, y sabes cómo vendérselos a esos idiotas, ¿me equivoco?" —ella negó. Ya casi. —"Yo apenas si se dónde estoy parada, pero tengo la mercancía necesaria como para llenar este vehículo hasta el techo."

Exhalo todo el humo habido en sus pulmones. Parecía una maldita locomotora. Solo que en lugar de ser frenética y andando a todo lo que da, parecía estar relajada y yendo a su propio ritmo. —"Al menos tres veces por semana, cargaremos este auto hasta desbordar y saldremos a vender a las calles. Podemos venderlos hasta el doble de lo que cuestan sin espantar a la gente. Les venderemos la idea de que son prescindibles para ellos, y ya verás cómo esos idiotas harán fila para llevarse al menos uno de esos teléfonos. Nos turnaremos para vender, y nos dividiríamos las ganancias, cincuenta-cincuenta."

Mas que eso no podía añadir. El resto quedaba en manos de esa chica.

Echo un último suspiro, y apago el cigarro a un costado del vehículo, en una pequeña mancha negra que se había formado por el constante roce de las cenizas ardientes.

—"Hablas mucho…"—susurro.

Sonreí. —"Me lo dicen seguido."

—"No, es molesto, ¿lo sabias? Tu voz es como si me estuvieran violando el tímpano con un pica hielo al rojo vivo. Bla, bla, bla, bla… Carajo, chica, ¿tanta mierda te llega al cuello como para pensar en algo así?"—se fue por el segundo cigarro. —"Dime, ¿qué tan jodidas estas? ¿le debes dinero a alguien? ¿te van a cortar las tetas si no les pagas la semana entrante?"

Supongo que bromear era señal de que estaba encaminándome bien.

—"Estoy tan jodida como cualquiera en esta puta ciudad. Y mis motivos no son asunto tuyo."

—"¡Pues que alivio!" —levado el cigarro en alto. —"Dime una cosa, ¿Qué tan loca estas? ¿qué te hace creer que algo como una pequeña organización como esa funcionaria, eh? ¡O más importante! ¿Por qué carajo acudir a una total extraña? Digo, podría apuñarle ahora y quitarte las llaves, y mañana por la mañana ir a esa dichosa tienda y llevarme hasta la alfombra."

Fue mi turno de reír.

—"Por favor, ¿y perder una muy buena fuente de ingresos? ¿Qué, eres estúpida?" —echo otra risa. —"Tienes cerebro, al menos eso creo. Si tú y yo trabajamos juntas, si nos movemos bien, en una sola noche podríamos ganar lo que hacemos en una semanas, quizás hasta un poco más."

—"Si, si, si, buenas ganancia y mierda. Es tentador, pero aún no me respondes, genio emprendedor." —me apunto con el cilindro de papel. —"¿Por qué diablos confiaría en ti, y porque TU confiarías en mí?"

La confianza. El pilar madre de toda relación, sea de negocios o no.

Voltee y mire de nuevo por la ventanilla del auto. Tanto espacio desperdiciado con latas de fresco, cerveza, colillas de cigarrillo, cenizas, restos de comida chatarra en bolsas plásticas, una pequeña nevera portátil, y bolsas negras de basura que dejaban al descubierto su contenido; Todo tipo de prendas. ¿Acaso esta chica vivía dentro de su auto?

Semejante espectáculo precario me trajo recuerdos de mi época rebelde, aquella en que las discusiones con mi madre se resumían en echarme a patadas de casa, dejando que pasara la noche al intemperie. A veces con algún alma amiga recibiéndome en su hogar, otras, simplemente compartiendo alguna choza inmunda con algún vagabundo desafortunado.

El ver tanta basura, se me hizo terriblemente acogedor.

—"Pues… supongo que a ambas nos urge el dinero." —le respondí.

Toggen levanto la mirada por sobre sus hombros, casi como si fuera la filosa mirada de un gato enojado. El panorama dejo de ser rojo, dejo de ser hostil, el amarillo se había esfumado y solo quedó el rubio de nuestras cabelleras que oleaban con esa fría brisa de invierno. La gran pantalla paso a mostrar la publicidad de un zoologico. Bañándonos en un color verde cálido.

Toggen me extendió uno de sus cigarrillos, acompañado de mi encendedor también de color verde. —"¿Fumas?"

—"¿No tendrá ricino, cierto?" —dije con un sonrisa. —"No vayas a joderlo todo antes de empezar."

—"No estoy para referencias, Heinsenberg. Ahora trae tu culo aquí."

Nuevamente me tambalee al suspenderme en mis dos pies. Agite los brazos hasta poder recobrar el equilibrio y entonces me encamine hacia el baúl. Toggen se sentó en el lado izquierdo, dejándome el derecho libre. Me apoye de nuevo contra el auto, descansando las piernas.

¿Esto era una buena idea, o quizás la estupidez más grande y descuidada que haya cometido en mi vida? Ambas, quizás, fue muy imprudente de mi parte. De nuevo, el único combustible ejecutor de esa noche, fue el alcohol. Y el único culpable. ¿Iba a arrepentirme de esto toda mi vida…?

—"¿Cómo te llamabas?" —pregunto.

No tuve que darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

—"Loosy, Loosy Wilde."

Ella volteo a verme con asombro y desconcierto.

—"¿Ese es un nombre real?" —me encogí de hombros.

—"¿Y tú?" —pregunte.

—"Toggen." —respondió.

—"¿Toggen, a secas?" —Dije.

Asintió en lo que se encendía otro cigarro. Si que era una jodida locomotora. —"Lección humero uno de las extraespecies, _gaijin_ : Muchas de ellas carecen de apellidos."

Volvió a extenderme el cigarro ofrecido anteriormente y mi encendedor. Estire la mano para tomarlos, y enseguida ella los aparto de mi alcance de nuevo. «¿Y ahora?» pensé.

—"Escucha, así van a hacer las cosas. Punto número uno: No me importa quien seas o que haces aquí. Ni mucho menos que fue lo que te llevo a convencerme de hacer esta idiotez. ¿Tus padres te echaron, o tienes que cuidar de alguien y estas desesperada? Todo eso me importa una mierda. Es asunto tuyo. En cuanto terminamos al final del día, tomo mi parte y me largo hasta la próxima ¿entendido?" —asentí. Al menos pensábamos igul con respecto a los limites en nuestro acuerdo.—"Y número dos: si alguien pregunta, yo no te conozco, y tu no me conoces. Pero si estas metida en algo, estas jodida, es asunto tuyo, _¿capisce?_ " —dijo la cornuda.

—"Como ordene, padrino."—encendí mi cigarro. Esta chica no se andaba con juegos, y eso me gustaba.

—"Perfecto." —compartimos miradas cómplices y al unisonó inundamos nuestros pulmones de ese humo toxico.—"…Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan, exactamente?"

Mire el interior del portaequipaje, exhalando mi primera bocanada de humo. La cajuela era inmensa, lo suficiente como para esconder dos o quizás tres cuerpos. —"¿Cuántas cajas crees que entren aquí?" —pregunte.

—"No lo sé. ¿Veinte, quizás? Nunca estuvo tan lleno."

—"¿Y atrás?" —dije. —"¿Cuántas cajas grandes entrarían si quitamos los asientos traseros?"

—"¡Punto número tres, si tocas el auto, te mato!"

¿Qué si me iba a arrepentir toda mi vida? ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡¿Quién no lo hace?! Esto no era más que el principio del fin para ambas.

 _ **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

 _Estrella._

Curt estampo frente a mí un vaso grande de mi whisky preferido. Los cubos de hielo chocaron entre si con tal fuerza que parecía que iban a salir volando.

—"Te lo dije…"—murmuro con un tono irritado. —"No digas que no te lo advertí. Te dije que esto saldría mal."

—"Curt, cállate…"

—"Te dije que esto traería problemas, Emily. Nomás mira nomas como te deja-"

—"Curtie, sierra la puta boca. Cuando quiera tu opinión, te la voy a pedir."—sentencie. Estirando la mano en su dirección, cual vagabundo implorando por una moneda. —"…préstame el trapo. Ese con el que limpias la barra. Esto duele como el carajo…"

El hombre lanzo un bufido. Estaba estresado, y le había terminado de fastidiar la noche entera.

—"Te traeré una bolsa de hielo. Apoya el vaso contra tu cara mientras." —se quitó el delantal y camino a la cocina murmurando casi por lo bajo.—"Puta idiota…"

Esa había sido la peor paliza que me habían dado en años. El cuerpo me ardía, cada movimiento era un maldito suplicio, casi que estaba segura de que me había roto una costilla. La boca me sabia a sangre. Y ni hablar de mi rostro. El cual, seguido de mí pecho, era lo que más me dolía.

Luego de ver como el hombre cruzaba el umbral hasta perderse por la cocina, gire la cabeza hacia la derecha, mirando un par de servilletas que estaban al lado de unos vasos que fueron olvidados por algún cliente descuidado. Como pude, estire el brazo derecho hasta tomar dichas servilletas, soportando el dolor que iba en aumentando. Volví a mi posición original y me tome un segundo para descansar. Luego, metí mi mano izquierda dentro del vaso de whisky, agitándolo, y esforzándome en sacar uno de los tantos cubos de hielo que tenía.

Con algo de esfuerzo, y haciendo un enchastre en la barra, logre sacar dos cubos de hielo y los envolví en las delicadas hojas de papel. Enseguida me los lleve a mi rostro, a mi ojo, y lo mantuve presionado ahí por un rato.

Di una mirada al frente, al largo espejo que cubría la pared detrás del mostrador de las bebidas. Tenía un ojo completamente negro, entrecerrado, el cabello sucio por el agua de la calle, el labio inferior partido, y con un hilo de sangre que iba desde mi nariz, se mezclaba con la que me brotaba por la boca, y finalmente terminaba en mi abrigo deportivo; en un manchón de sangre mezclada con tierra y agua sucia.

Me quede contemplando el desastre andante en que me había convertido en tan solo dos horas atrás. Era media noche y el bar estaba atiborrado de gente. Oía voces murmurar cerca mío, las había escuchado desde el momento en que baje las escaleras de incendio, tropezando una y otra vez, y cruce la zona de las mesas de billar hasta la barra. Oía voces, si, con tonos de preocupación más que de malicia o esas toxica curiosidad que tiene el ser humano de saber a toda costa que carajos paso.

¿Quieren saber lo que paso? Fui descuidada, eso fue lo que paso.

…

Era nuestro primer día de trabajo juntas. La noche anterior, acordamos el encontrarnos frente a la galería en donde trabajaba, a las 23.00 en punto de la noche, poco antes de que bajara las persianas. Las bajas temperaturas nos estaban comiendo vivas en ese entonces. Pero Toggen no parecía pasarla tan mal; el pelaje blanco en sus piernas y cuello le funcionaban bien como aislante del frio.

Yo estaba abrigada hasta el cuello. Hasta tal punto en que si me caía pintura blanca, parecería una botarga del muñequito Michellin.

En fin. La sátiro estaciono su auto en la calle, y entro corriendo dentro de la galería. Era área prohibida, así que teníamos que ser rápidas si no queríamos que un maldito policía nos agarrara y nos pegara una multa. O peor, que se llevaran esa chatarra con una grúa. Cualquiera de las dos opciones me resultaría en una paliza segura.

Yo me encontraba dentro de la tienda, detrás de la caja registradora, parada sobre un campo de tickets de compra cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó.

—"¿Qué mierda haces?"—pregunto la japonesa.

—"No dejar cabos sueltos…"—dije, en lo que seguía apretando los botones y guardando los tickets en mi bolsillo. —"Ve, tome una de esas cajas y llévalas al auto."

Busco tales cajas con la vista, hasta encontrárselas a una esquina del local, una apilada sobre la otra. Se acerco y las abrió, encontrándose con los mismos teléfonos móviles de gama baja con los que veníamos trabajando. Los contemplo, y cerro la caja, haciendo peso en sus piernas para levantarla y llevarla lo más rápido que pudiese a su Casa rodante. Luego de que llevara la segunda caja. Salí y comencé a ayudarla a cargar el resto, teníamos un total de seis cajas repletas hasta arriba de móviles.

Antes de bajar las cortinas metálicas, pase a la caja a dejar el dinero que correspondía a todos los aparatos. Toggen entro para asegurarse de que no olvidáramos ninguna caja.

—"¿Y ahora qué?" —pregunto al verme.

—"Ya te dije. No dejo cabos sueltos…"—extendí mi mano hacia ella. —"Dame tu parte."

—"¿Perdón, mi qué?"

—"Tu parte. ¿Recuerdas? Cincuenta-cincuenta." —dije. —"¿Piensas que vamos a sacar estas cosas de aquí así como así? Aquí hacen inventario de todo en la tienda los viernes. Y cuando digo todo, me refiero a TODO. Incluso la basura en el depósito. Si queremos que esto siga por un largo tiempo, tenemos que hacer que esos idiotas crean que las ventas van de maravilla y que no les falte nada. O al menos que no sospechen de mí."

Volví a insistirle lo del dinero, extendiendo mi mano. Ella metió su mano dentro del abrigo y saco su billetera, una elegante cartera rosa con detalles negros y una mariposa del mismo color. Le di la cifra exacta de lo que le correspondía y me extendió un fajo de billetes. Estire mi brazo para tomarlos, y al igual que con el cigarro, los aparto para que no pudiera agarrarlos.

—"Esto es todo lo que tengo, rubia." —volvió a tendérmelos. —"Por tu bien, más te vale que esto funcione."

—"Va a funcionar." —refute, tomando el dinero.

—"¿Cómo lo sabes?" —cuestiono ella.

—"Porque lo sé."

—"¿Si, y porque, eh?" —volvió a insistir.

La luces de la galería se fueron apagando de a poco, el pasillo lentamente comenzaba a quedar a oscuras. Cerré la caja con lleve y tome mi abrigo.—"…Porque lo digo yo." — me di el atrevimiento de sonreírle sardónicamente. A ella no le gustó.—"Confía en mí, cornuda, tengo nariz para estas cosas."

—"Ja ja." —la sardónica sátiresa giró los ojos. —"Humanos…"

Tratar con liminales no es fácil.

—"¿Dónde crees que sea mejor ubicarnos?" —pregunte luego de que saliéramos de la galería.

—"Hmm… Pues, pensaba en Roppongi, o el norte de Kabukicho, a los límites del parque Ōkubo. A estas horas, la mierda siempre se reúne ahí. Yo diría comenzar por ahí. Al menos por ahora."

—"¿Qué, que tiene Roppongi?" —pregunte de nuevo con autentica curiosidad. —"No le veo la diferencia. Digo, ambas zonas son controladas por la mafia, ¿no?"

—"Si. Y al igual que este lugar, no tiene una muy buena reputación." —abrió la puerta del Contessa. —"Pero la mafia Nigeriana son dueños de los bares y burdeles del lugar. Mientras que la zona norte del vecindario, es controlado por la familia Yakuza. La zona es segura de día. Algunos muchachos me conocen, así que no habría problema con ir ahí."

Metió medio cuerpo dentro del auto cuando pregunte—"¿Tienes problemas con los Nigerianos?"

Se detuvo, alzo la cabeza por sobre el techo y cruzamos miradas. Teníamos jurado no saber de la otra más de lo necesario, pero me invadía la curiosidad.—"No… pero conozco algunos. A unos les caigo bien, a otros no. Dejémoslo ahí."

Opte por callarme y no preguntar.

Subí al asiento del acompañante y Toggen puso en marcha el Contessa, saliendo de la peatonal y tomando rumbo fijo a la parte norte del vecindario. Al igual que la zona en donde trabajaba, la falta de gente en la calle me inquietaba un poco. Los pocos transeúntes que veíamos eran comerciantes cerrando sus negocios o jóvenes que comenzaban a reunirse en grupos en los puestos callejeros aun abiertos.

Le hice señas a Toggen para que se detuviese frente a un mini super no muy lejos de donde estábamos. De esos que estaban abiertos las veinticuatro horas. Frente a él, al lado de las máquinas expendedoras, había un grupo de dos muchachos y una chica, sentados en el cordón de la acera. Vestidos como si fueran los típicos matones del lugar. Uno de ellos, la chica, cargaba algo parecido a una espada de madera.

Se me hacía gracioso. Era como si la hubiesen sacado de algún maldito anime.

Toggen dudo por un segundo, pero al final acato mi pedido y se estaciono frente a los jóvenes. Aparentaban ser chicos de instituto. Quizás de diecisiete años.

—"¡Hey, chicos! ¿Cómo andan de teléfonos?" —pregunte, sacando el brazo por la ventanilla, y enseñándoles una caja de nuestra mercancía con el otro.

Uno de ellos, un rubio cuya tintura le quedaba como la mierda, se acercó.

—"No, ya tenemos." —respondió, tranquilo.

—"Teléfonos privados." —agregue. Esta vez, el grandulón del grupo, más por ser gordo que musculoso, dio un paso al frente.

—"Vete, policía." —dijo, llamémosle, Tetas.

—"Oh, por favor, ¿un policía andaría en esta mierda?"

—"¡Hey!" —me grito Toggen. La chica del grupo, de un espantoso cabello color rosa electrico, dio otro paso al frente.

—"Devuélvelo al depósito, _gaijin_."

Otra vez esa puta palabra…

Los tres se echaron a reír. A mis oídos, sus risas se asemejaban más a los graznidos de un par de aves molestas. Las que fácilmente podía bajarme con una gomera.  
Estaba más que acostumbrada a las burlas de clientes incompetentes. Pero Toggen era otra historia. Ella no soportaba las humillaciones. Ni bien sus risas comenzaron a hacérsele insoportables, piso el acelerador a fondo, desvaneciéndonos entre las luces y las estrechas calles de Kabukicho.  
Llegamos a la última calle del vecindario y en lugar de doblar la izquierda, en el hotel _Villa Fontaine_ , para llegar directamente al parque, Toggen siguió de largo hasta llevar a la avenida 302, cruzándola a máxima velocidad y esquivando por poco a una camioneta color blanca que no tuvo más remedio que detenerse y patinar de costado en lo que entrabamos a la calle frente a nosotras. Entrando al barrio Ōkubo.  
Era una calle estrecha, lo suficiente como para que el vehículo rosase algunos carteles que estaban adheridos a los locales aledaños. En el camino que recorrimos de doscientos metros, Toggen tocaba su bocina como una loca, alertando a los transeúntes que se asomaban para tomar dicha calle. Algunos botes de basura fueron aplastados, conos de tránsito fueron hecho añicos, algunos carteles arrancados, y dos bicicletas que estaban correctamente acomodadas sobre un _bici rack_ perdieron los neumáticos traseros cuando el parachoques delantero se los llevo puestos, doblándolos como si fuesen servilletas y dejándolos inservibles. Eso, de seguro, habría dejado una marca más en el viejo cacharro.

Yo rogaba a Dios que no chocase con algo o alguien. Y me maldecía por no haberme puesto el cinturón de seguridad.

Condujo hasta legar a un salón de belleza, uno con ventanales color naranja. Doblo a la izquierda y se detuvo en un pequeño estacionamiento, de lado, ocupando los únicos dos lugares disponibles. Apago el motor y bajo, ordenándome de que hiciera lo mismo.

—"Toggen, ¿Qué hacemos acá?" —pregunte.

—"Vamos a conseguirte algo apropiado para trabajar." —añadió. Caminando hasta la entrada del local. —"No puedes estar con esa mierda puesta."

—"¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene esto de malo?"

—"¿Lo dices en serio?" —dijo, mirándome con fastidio. —"Solo mírate: Un abrigo barato, camuflado, tu uniforme perfectamente visible y un maquillaje que te hace ver como una puta fina salida de Sapporo ¿Quién se va a creer que eres una maleante?"

¿Acaba de decirme puta?

—"No sé cómo harán las cosas en tu casa. Quizás con usar cualquier mierda te basta. Pero aquí no. Cada grupo aquí, en la mayoría de los casos, tiene un estilo propio. Los Yakuza, acostumbran trajes elegantes color negro, los nigerianos ropajes como chaquetas de cuero, y los Bōsōzoku trajes más llamativos. Tienes que mezclarte entre ellos."

—"¿Los Bo, qué?"

Juro por dios que nunca pensé tener que recurrir a la moda para hacer de las mias.

Toggen saco un manojo de llaves, abrió un candado y quito las cadenas que protegían la entrada. Introdujo una llave en el cerrojo de la puerta y la abrió de par en par. El lugar era, como aclare antes, un salón de belleza. Bastante amplio, y con esos raros sillones donde ponías los pies dentro de una pequeña _pecera_ y pequeños pececillos te comían la piel muerta.  
El lugar estaba completamente a oscuras. Teníamos como única iluminación la luz exterior que entraba por las ventanas como pequeños intrusos no deseados. Y lo acompañaba la luz azul de expedía una modesta pecera que se encontraba en medio de la sala. Adentro, podía verse a una pequeña tortuga de caparazón blando descansar tranquilamente.

—"¡Taepodong!" —exclamo ella, acercándose a la pecera y quitando la tapa de este. —"¿Cómo estas, chiquito? ¿te alimentaron? ¿te portaste bien mientras mami estaba afuera?"

—"Toggen, ¿Qué mierdas hacemos aquí?" —volví a insistir.

—"Ya te dije. Vinimos a buscarte algo decente que ponerte." —tomo un frasquito de plástico a un lado de la pecera y esparció un poco de alimento dentro. Metió una mano en su bolsillo y me arrojo una pequeña llave, sujeto al llavero de una tortuga. —"¿Quieres que esto prospere? Pues vístete acorde a esta ciudad para que no te desplumen y te tomen enserio. Metete por el pasillo de ahí a la derecha, sigue recto y abre la puerta de la izquierda. Abre el armario y coge algo que sea bueno. Tienes diez minutos ¡Y cuidadito con husmear!"

La tortuga salió a la superficie, sacando su pequeña y larga nariz, respirando, y emitiendo un sonido como si fuese una trompetita.

—"¡Dios, eres tan _leeendo_!"

Taepodong sí que era lindo.

Hice caso a su sugerencia y me metí por el largo pasillo. Seguí derecho y abrí la habitación indicada. A hacerlo, en encontré con un pequeño deposito, que parecía servir más como habitación de la liminal por la cantidad de ropa, y basura que había dentro. Y por la cama desplegable que había en una esquina. El aire era denso. Se notaba la humedad y el polvillo que flotaba y que me picaba la nariz.

Y yo que pensaba que su auto olía mal.

Me acerque a un armario metálico y deslice la puerta corrediza, encontrándome con una gran variedad de ropa, mayor a la que yo podría tener en ese entonces: Camisetas, leggins, pantalones de pana, de mezclilla, abrigos, y una modesta cantidad de zapatos. Y algunas cajas de cartón a un lado. Supongo que en ellas guardaba su ropa interior.

La ropa nunca significo un inconveniente cuando yo hacía mis trabajos. Pero según la lógica de Toggen, la que no parecía tan descabellada, tenía que «Camuflarme» entre los demás sin vergüenzas que íbamos a timar.

Había que cambiar la estrategia, recordé en lo que comenzaba a rebuscar en su guardarropa y comenzaban a separar prendas que me gustasen, o consideraba que serían las indicadas. Muchas de ellas me quedarían algo apretadas. Pero con meter el estómago me bastaría.

Cabe resaltar que esto iba totalmente en contra ante la regla universal de pasar desapercibido… Japón era un lugar extraño.

…

Elegir algo que no me hiciese destacar tanto no fue sencillo. En lo absoluto. Al final, luego de casi media hora dentro de aquel cuarto, tuve que decantarme por un simple pantalón deportivo color negro, y una chaquetilla roja con kanjis bordados en las mangas. Para terminar el set, Toggen me ofreció un cubre bocas con la huella de un gato pintado en el medio, y una gorra color rosa.

No sé si su plan era mezclarme entre criminales, o en un puto circo. Rechace su oferta sin pensármelo.

Rodeamos la manzana entera y volvimos a tomar la calle 302. Condujo unas tres cuadras y doblo a la izquierda rumbo al parque.

A diferencia del parque Ueno, no me encontré con árboles de cerezos, un lago lleno de pétalos, algún kiosco, o un vagabundo tratando de tirarse a un perro. En su lugar, fui recibida por una enorme reja con barrotes gruesos de color dorado. Dentro había maquinaria de construcción, bolsas cemento, y carteles que anunciaban el que había una obra en progreso. Algunos árboles insertados en el concreto era visibles. Pero sin indicios de césped, o algo que justificara que ese lugar tuviera el descaro de llamarse parque.

Era como admirar una jaula de animales. O esa era la sensación que me transmitía al admirarla desde lejos. El verla en aquel ambiente tan apagado y lúgubre no transmitía tranquilidad.

Toggen se estaciono en donde la luz hacía que el lugar pareciese menos tétrico, a pocos metros de un restaurante y no muy lejos de las mesas que estaban ubicadas en la acera. Muchos jóvenes ocupaban las mismas. Rodeando una en particular donde una mujer de largas piernas y avanzada edad, el doble que la mía, disfrutaba de un plato de ramen bien caliente.

La mujer alzo la mano en nuestra dirección. En respuesta, mi compañera hizo parpadear las luces. Apago el motor, quito las llaves del auto y abrió la puerta.

—"Espera aquí. Ya vuelvo."

—"¿A dónde vas?" —pregunte, deteniéndola.

—"A evitarnos problemas." —respondió sin más, y salió.

«Oh, Dios, ¿ y ahora que?»

Salió, estampando la puerta en el proceso. Le seguí la vista hasta el portaequipaje. Lo abrió y saco una de las tantas cajas de cartón llena de nuestra mercancía. A paso lento y tranquilo, como quien va a hacer el mandado, Toggen se acercó hasta el pequeño grupo de jóvenes, quienes se apartaron y le permitieron el acercársele a dicha mujer.

Habrán hablado quizás unos cinco minutos. Por un instante, la mujer volteo a ver en mi dirección, obligándome a encogerme en mi asiento casi por inercia, esperando torpemente el ocultarme. Toggen volteo, balbuceo algo, y siguieron con la charla.

Luego de una pequeña inspección de la mercancía, uno de las chicas tomo la caja entre sus brazos y la llevo a un auto que estaba estacionado cerca del local. La mujer hizo su plato a un lado y su sequito de escoltas se pusieron en marcha. La charla estaba concluida. Antes de que el grupo entero abandonara el lugar, la sátiresa le dio una reverencia y entonces retomo su camino al auto. Toda esa gente, incluida ese mujer, habían abandonado e lugar en perfecto orden y sin escandalo alguno en menos de un minuto.

—"Hey." —abrió la puerta y se desplomo en su asiento. —"¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Quién era esa anciana?"

—"Esa anciana, es la dueña de casi todo este maldito lugar." —explico.—"Es la esposa de un cabecilla de la familia Yakuza. Es alguien muy importante aquí."

«Hijo de perra, lo que me faltaba…» —"¿Es otra de tus amigas?"

—"No, pero conozco a muchos de sus muchachos, y frecuento este lugar muy a menudo. Es una mujer amigable, aunque no lo parezca."

—"Ya, ¿y la caja, qué? ¿fue un soborno o qué demonios?"

—"Esa fue una especie de «garantía» por estar en su territorio."—explico. —"¿Recuerdas todo el dinero que te di? Pues, para que sepas, ese dinero era para ella. Luego de nuestra charla de ayer, acorde una cita con ella y arreglamos el que nos permitiría estar en su territorio, siempre y cuando paguemos una pequeña comisión por semana que estemos aquí.

Y bueno, ahora hable con ella y le explique nuestra situación, que no tenemos dinero, pero que a cambio le daría una caja llena de teléfonos como garantía. Una vez que consigamos lo que le corresponde, nos devolverá los teléfonos." —suspiro, mirándome de reojo. —"De nada, Rapunzel. Tuvimos suerte de encontrarla de buen humor. Siendo otro el caso, no hubiera sido magnánima con nosotras."

¡Y de qué manera! Habíamos esquivado una bala por poco. Pero a la vez nos llevamos otra, en el hombro, y dolía mucho. El tener ahora una deuda con la mafia no estaba precisamente en mis planes. Era la primero que quería evitar. Y no le escondí a Toggen mi descontento.

—"Borra esa cara, ¿sí? Estas cosas siempre pasan. Estamos en buenos términos con ella, deberías estar contenta."

—"Lo estaría si se me hubieses advertido de esto, Toggen." —dije. —"No puedes tomar este tipo de decisiones tu sola y ponernos en riesgo. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si la hubieses encontrado de mal humor?"

—"Demonios, Wilde, conozco a esta gente desde hace años. Tengo la confianza de muchos en la palma de mí mano. Y tengo la certeza de decirte que esta mujer es más que una simple matona, es una mujer de negocios. Piensa antes de actuar. ¡Si con alguien podemos hacer negocios, es con ella!"

—"¿De verdad? ¡Que alivio! Si, creo que ya me siento mas segura." —replique con el sarcasmo a flor de piel. —"…Mira. Esta es la ultima vez que me haces esto, ¿entendido? Si queremos que esto funcione, tenemos que tener comunicación. A la próxima que se te ocurra otra grandiosa idea, trata de conectar dos putas neuronas y decírmelo."

Por lo siguientes diez minutos que perduro la discusión. Toggen se tomo las molestias de remarcarme lo importante que era conocer gente aquí. Que quien no conoce, sé muere, me dijo en una ocasión. Y que un trato así, con una mujer de su estatus, era lo mejor que podía pasarnos «¡Esta mujer es de la elite de la elite!» añadió, esmerándose en venderme el cuento de que esto era una muy buena idea. Que mientras le pagáramos a esa mujer lo que le correspondía, lo que era una nimiedad a comparación de lo que ganábamos, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

«¿Lo juras?» recuerdo preguntarle. «Que se muera mi madre si miento». Hizo terrible énfasis en la muerte de su madre.

¿Termino por convencerme? No, ni por poco. Llevaba el suficiente tiempo en las calles, y años de experiencias cercanas, como para saber que tarde o temprano toda esa lealtad nos saldria muy cara.

Nos pusimos manos a la obra. Eran casi las una de la mañana y nuestros clientes abundaban en ese pequeño restorán. Toggen y yo acordamos rotar turnos, una venta por cada una. Una se encargaba de cuidar el auto mientras que la otra usaba sus propios trucos para vender. Y eh de admitir que la chica tenía carisma para ello. Los años de practica los llevaba encima.  
Cada que se acercaba con un cliente nuevo, abría el baúl y entregaba de uno a dos teléfonos. Y se despedía del cliente con una sonrisa, una carcajada, un fuerte y confiado apretón de manos, o a veces con un golpe en los hombros. Como si los mismos fueran clientes de toda la vida. Amigos intimos con los que compartio el recreo en la primaria.

Que seguro que mas de uno lo eran. No me cabia la menor duda.

Pero, ¿y que hay de mi? Yo seguia brillando como una puta estrella. ¡Talento natural, nene! ¡Lo traia de familia!

Seguía con mi tan confiable estrategia venderles seguridad, repitiendo mi treta de que le gobierno nipón escucha todo lo que decimos. No es que fuera una mentira, pero suponinendo en lo que se metian esos tipos (Mas de uno sudaba frio y me rogabab por algun aparato) y en la cloaca en donde nos encontrabamos, era sencillo el traerlos a rastras hasta el baul. Y me funciono gran parte de la noche. Vendía con la misma frecuencia con la que lo hacía en Argentina, al encarar a los paraguayos y demás basura dentro de la villa y alrededores. Pero mis números estaban muy por debajo de los de mi compañera.

Quizás sea por mis rasgos extranjeros, o porque era nueva aquí, pero a diferencia de la sátiresa, yo no vendía tanto como las casi tres cajas que ella vacío por completo.

No sé qué me molestaba más: mis números bajos, o la puta mueca de satisfacción que esa mujer se cargaba al regresar por más teléfonos. Yo creo que ambas.

Pero, dejando de lado nuestra sutil competencia, las ventas iban muy bien. Nos dábamos el descaro de cobrar poco más del doble al algun cliente se pasaba de listo y termianaba por caer en nuestra teleraña de mentiras. Todos se comían el cuento entero. Muchas de esas ventas ocurrían en las mesas que estaban fuera del local, sentándonos con los clientes. Toggen se ganaba la confianza de los clientes que iban y venian con tanta rapidez que lucia como un montaje, como si todo estuviera preparado.  
Peor eso ocurria afuera. Adentro, yo obtenia la atencion total de aquellos veteranos que buscaban la paz dentro del local. Aquella que no conseguirian afura con tanto joven alborotado. Se los ofrecia a algun adulto solitario, algun grupo de ancianas que pasaban la noche jugando Go (Algo asi como como el ajedrez, pero que con el objetivo de tomar mas territorio que el adversario) a los de limpieza, los cocineros y hasta el que tomaba las ordenes. Siempre tratando de ocupar esa clientela que la explosiva que la explosiva perosnalidad de la sátiresa no podia manejar.

Alagos, palabras dulces, mentiras, y amistades que influenciaban las ventas. Todo se valia. Éramos rápidas. Y pude notar como Toggen disfrutaba ese estilo de vida.

¿Yo? pues...

—"Mil… dos mil… cinco, seis, siete, ocho. ¡Mierda, y no termina!" —exclamo la rubia.

Eran las 2.30 de la madrugada. Estábamos dentro del auto fumando un cigarro, tomándonos un pequeño descanso antes de salir a por la última tanda. Deje salir el humo por la ventana, dejando que la nicotina me ayudase a combatir el cansancio. «El turno de mañana será un asco». Pensé, combatiendo el sueño con espada y escudo como un guerrero romano.—"Te lo dije. Iba a funcionar."

—"Llevo haciendo cuentas desde hace diez minutos y no dejo de contar dinero. Debo reconocértelo, Loosy, esa avaricia insaciable tuya tuvo sí que fue util."—levanto uno de los billetes, postrándolo contra la luz que provenía de afuera, asegurándose de que no era falso. No lo era. —"Y estabas en lo cierto en algo; no eh visto tanto dinero en meses. Incluso si le pagamos a Niimura, tenemos más que suficiente para ambas. ¡Y solo en una noche, no pasaron ni tres horas! Esto de la sociedad me está gustando."

—"Tres hurras por la moralidad."—dije. La chica solto una carcajada.

Voltee la vista y mire por el espejo retrovisor como uno de los empleados salió casi corriendo del local, encarando a los clientes.

—"Niimura… ¿Así se llama la Yakuza con la que hablaste, cierto?"—dije.

—" _Yep._ Ese es su nombre, y no creo que necesites saber más que eso." —«Ni quiero, ni me importa» pensé. Toggen guardo el dinero en su cartera. Dejándola la misma en la guantera. —"Solo no te dirijas a ella de momento, ¿ok? Puede ser peligroso si te diriges a alguien como ella así como así. Lo consideran una falta de respeto."

—"Para eso estas tú, Toggen. Hablar con personas así, es tu parte el trabajo." —dije. —"No me interesa conocerla. Lo último que quería era meterme con la mafia local. Tu la conoces mejor de lo que yo estaré interesada en hacerlo en lo que me queda de tiempo aquí." —prestaba especial atención al empleado, quien parecía gritarles a los clientes de que se largaran de ahí. Y todos, cual putas ovejas, obedecieron. Levantaron sus culos gordos y salieron disparados de ahí, dejando sus órdenes sin terminar a merced de vagabundos asquerosos y animales rastreros.

—"Espero que no sea muy pronto, rubia. ¡Esto es una mina de oro! Si esto paso en una noche, imagínate lo que podremos lograr en un mes, ¡o más!"

—"¿Quién es la codiciosa ahora?" —dije. Toggen echo unas risas.—"Despreocúpate. Si bien no tengo la intensión de vivir aquí, no pienso irme muy pronto que digamos."

—"Espero y sea cierto. Seria una pena retirarnos antes de tiempo…"—dijo, justo antes de salir del coche y empezar su próximo turno. —"Terminemos esto rápido, ¿sí? Estoy cansada y este frio del carajo ya no me hace gracia."

Asentí. Arrojando el cigarro por la ventana.

El parque Ōkubo, a esta hora, era de miedo. Luego de que aquel empleado echase a la clientela, el lugar había quedado desolado, como si un lunático hubiese entrado y los fusilara a todos, cargando los cuerpo en una sola pila sobre sus hombros y caminando como quien va a la tienda de la esquina. No dejando pista alguna que alguien estuvo ahí más que solo los restos de comida y servilletas de papel que comenzaban a ser victimas de las corrientes de viento.

Los clientes de dentro, al igual que los demás, comenzaron a salir del local rápidamente, perdiéndose entre las oscuras calles que rodeaban el parque, corriendo quien sabe a dónde.

Era extraño, y sentí un hormigueo aun peor subiéndome por la espalda. Señal de que tal vez nosotras deberíamos hacer lo mismo y largarnos cuanto antes.

—"Niimura…"—murmure en lo que la luz de la luna entraba por el cristal del Contessa.

Ese nombre no se me olvidaría jamás.

Estire el brazo y tome la manija de la puerta, en el momento preciso en que Toggen volvía al auto, cerrando la puerta de un portazo, haciéndola giratoria, como solemos decir, y poniendo seguro. —"Pon seguro a la puerta." — ordeno, desplomándose en su asiento.

—"¿Qué ocu…?"

—"Solo hazlo." — me encogí de hombros. Su gesto decía: «Hazlo, mierda, ahora.» y solo me limite a obedecer.

Al igual que la policía; Tira primero, y pregunta después. Estire mi mano y puse el seguro, en el momento justo en que la sátiresa inclinaba su asiento un poco y se recostaba. Estiro su mano hasta detrás de mi asiento, y de una caja saco un termo color rojo con cuadros amarillos. Le quito la tapa y en ella deposito algo de café. Estaba caliente, lo suficiente como para que ella comenzara a soplar reiteradas veces, esperando enfriarlo un poco.

—"¿Se puede saber que mierda pasa?"—pregunte.

—"Oh, disculpa." —me paso la taza. —"¿Quieres? Cuidado, está caliente."

—"Oh, muchas gra- ¡No me cambies el tema!" —grite, teniendo cuidado de no derramar nada. —"¿Me quieres decir que carajo esta pasando como para que me impidas salir?"

—"Nadie te impide salir, dulzura." — tomo un pequeño baso descartable, y se sirvió. —"…Si tú quieres, sal, no te voy a obligar a quedarte. Pero no te aseguro el querer abrir la puerta."

—"¿Y eso a que se debe?"

—"¿No los escuchas?" —pregunto. Luego de acomodar el termo en un lugar seguro, levanto la mano, alzando el dedo índice en señal de que guardara silencio, y de que prestase atención más allá del interior del vehículo, tal y como ella estaba haciendo.—"¿No los escuchas…?"

Me concentré en cualquier ruido exterior y ahí lo comprendí: Oía motores, rechinidos, gritos y golpes a chapas de metal. Como si fuera alguna clase de representación, o desfile desquiciado al más puro estilo de Mad Max. O una representación bizarra del purgatorio.

Era, sin duda, un convoy entero de motocicletas. Algunos automóviles incluidos.

Los rugidos de los monstruosos motores de cuatro cilindros comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más, y más fuertes, como si le hubiesen quitado los silenciadores a los escapes solo para generar más ruido. O como si quisieran hacerse notar para que todo el mundo comenzase a correr. La calle frente a nosotras se ilumino en su totalidad con un completo arcoíris de colores chillones.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron. La mía, era una mezcla de desconcierto y curiosidad. La de Toggen, era de fastidio e indiferencia. Y quizás, dado como sus pezuñas repiqueteaban contra la alfombra junto a las pedaleras, una pequeña pizca de nervios.

—"Son los Bōsōzoku."

—"¿Quiénes?"

—"Los Bōsōzoku. Significa tribu fuera de control. Es una vieja tribu urbana que ha existido desde los años ochenta. Son conocidos por sus vehículos extravagantes, y sus actos criminales. Son más como una pandilla que como una tribu urbana."

Los ruidos de los motores se hicieron más y más fuertes conforme el convoy se acercaba a nosotras. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que los primeros vehículos se hicieron presentes; Dos motocicletas color rosado, ambas siendo manejadas por chicas, cuyas acompañantes gritaban mientras blandían de un lado a otro banderas imperiales.

Iban rápido, muy rápido. Las primera motocicletas que vi pasaron como un rayo junto a nosotras, seguido de una fila de al menos unas quince o veinte motocicletas más. Todas con estrafalarias modificaciones y blandiendo banderas al grito eufórico de sus ocupantes. Muchos de ellos, cargando en sus manos palos, palancas, los cuales empleaban para arremeter contra los espejos laterales de los autos, ventanales de algún comercio, o simplemente golpearlos uno contra otro para generar aún más ruidos. Alguno, no muchos, también portaban botellas… No, corrijo, estas no eran simples botellas de Sake. Estas tenían trozos de tela adheridos, eran cocteles molotov.

…

¿Porque carajos los tenían para empezar…?

Bajaron los decibeles y se estacionaron justo en frente del local, rodeando la zona de las mesas. A los pocos segundo, por la calle que estaba a nuestra derecha, dos autos Ford Focus RS igual de tuneados se unieron a la fiesta. Girando rápidamente y uniéndose al grupo, anunciando su llegada con el rugir de sus motores y musica actual a muy alto volumen.

—"Son solo niños." —mencione. Donde quiera que mirase, solo veía chicos que a duras penas sobrepasaban los diecinueve años.

—"Son un problema." —replico Toggen. —"Siempre se los ve por aquí los fines de semana, cuando a escuela deja de serles un fastidio. Siempre en grupo, armando un completo escándalo. Hace imposible el vivir por aquí."

—"Bueno, supongo que muchos se saltaran las clases mañana." —Togg echo unas risas.—"¿Son peligrosos?" —pregunte.

—"Así como los ves, sí. Atacas a uno, y se te viene la colmena encima. Como toda pandilla. Pero separados son solo niños llorones. O al menos eso he oído."

—"¿Y las molotov, qué?" —irónicamente, eso era lo más sobresaliente para mí.

—"¿Qué no escuchas? ¡Te digo que son pandilleros! ¡Las armas que se cargan no son de goma! Muchos de estos mocosos salen y entran de reformatorios todo el tiempo, hasta que comienzan a aparecer en carteles de se busca cuando son mayores de edad."

Gire en mi asiento, observándolos; Los motores se apagaron y comenzaban enfriarse. Todo el ruido que segundos atrás amenazaba con tirar abajo los edificios, se esfumo como una ola de viento. Ni te hubieras dado cuenta de que el ruido estuvo presente, sin haber sido testigo de ello. Un pequeño número estaba sentado en las mesas de fuera, esperando paciente (o impacientemente) que los empleados quitaran los restos de comida que no habían tenido tiempo de limpiar. El resto de la pandilla seguro estaba dentro del local buscando refugio de la ola de frio. Todos esperando a que llegasen sus órdenes.

«Lucen competentes…» pensé. —"¿Has tenido problemas con ellos?"

—"No… pero no está de más ser precavida y evitarlos. Ya viste lo que le hicieron a esa camioneta." —apunto a una Chevrolet blanca no muy lejos de nosotras. Tenía el espejo lateral colgando de sus cables, abolladuras en la puerta derecha y el parabrisas reventado.

—"Creí que le pagábamos a esa tal Niimura para evitarnos cosas como esas."

—"Le pagamos el alquiler, Loo, no el internet. Solo le pagamos el derecho de vender en su territorio, no el que cuide de nosotras. En caso contrario, tendríamos que pagarle mucho más." —¿y tratar mas con ella? No, gracias.

—"Entonces, asumo que nunca intentaste venderle algo a estos chicos, ¿cierto?" —me atrevi a peguntar.

—"Asumes bien. No tengo porque malgastar saliva con niños. De nada me sirve. Se a quien venderle mi mierda, porque sé que la van a comprar."—dio un último sobo a su café. Se sirvió de nuevo y me invito un segundo baso.—"Tengo mi clientela, Loo. Tenemos nuestra clientela ahora. No vale la pena desperdiciar nuestro tiempo con simples buscapleitos. Con ellos no hay dinero. Además, no me voy a arriesgar a que le hagan algo a Christine."

—"¿A quién?"

Otro sorbo al café. En lo que giraba su dedo índice de lado, señalando todo el vehículo.

Curioso nombre para una chatarra vieja.

—"Como sea, ponte cómoda. Pasará un rato hasta que estos chicos se vayan."

—"¿Qué tanto?" —di un bostezo. Ya sentía el cuerpo muy pesado.

—"Hmm, una hora, tal vez. Quizás más."

—"¡¿Qué?!"

—"Lo que oíste." —dijo. Anticipándose a mi meteórica lluvia de preguntas, explico:—"Mira, he visto a estos chicos antes y no suelen quedarse mucho tiempo. Como mucho se quedaran una hora antes de ir a la avenida contigua a competir entre ellso para ver quien la tiene mas grande. Y solo cuando eso pase, nuestros clientes regresaran. Y solo nos queda una caja por vender, así que solo será cuestión de esperar."

Me eche una risa, la más sarcástica que podía, deseando que solo fuese una de sus acostumbrada tomadas de pelo. Gire la cabeza y vi como su semblante gritaba «¿De qué mierda te ríes?»

La sátiresa iba enserio con quedarnos.

—"Mierda, Toggen, ¿no podemos simplemente irnos?" —insistí. —"Vamos, mujer, son casi las tres de la mañana y ya estoy muerta. Terminemos por hoy y cada una para su casita."

Ella solo ladeo la cabeza. —"¿Por qué dejar para mañana lo que podemos hacer hoy? Ni hablar, nos quedamos."

—"Anda, tengo trabajo mañana."—me escuse.

—"Mi auto, mis reglas, Loosy. Conmigo es todo o nada. Y a menos que quieras caminar hasta tu hogar, lo cual dudo ya que los trenes no pasaran hasta dentro de unas horas, te recomiendo el ponerte cómoda." —volvió a rebuscar entre sus cosas. Arrojándome un pequeño antifaz. —"Ten, echate una pestaña."

Negué con la cabeza. —"Lo siento, pero no puedo dormir aquí. Se me hace muy incómodo." —podia dar mil y un razones para no querer dormir dentro de escha chatarra. Motivos que eran muy personales y que frencamente no valia la pena el compartir con ella en ese momento. Pero puedo asegurar de que ninguno involucraba dolores de espalda debido a mi enorme busto.

—"Alla tú." —dio un último sorbo a su café, se colocó el antifaz y rebusco entre sus bolsas de basura y extrajo de ellas un abrigo afelpado color blanco.—"Despiértame cuando esos mocosos se hayan ido. ¡Y ojito con tocar mis cosas!"

Toggen siempre tuvo una manía con que la gente husmeara sus pertenencias.

Usando su abrigo como manta, la sátiresa se acurruco en su asiento, dándome la espalda. Dejándome sola por alrededor de diez y quince minutos, divagando y pensando en algo que me ayudase a distraerme. Pero de nada servia. El cansancio, mezclado con la frustración de tener que permanecer ahí me terminaba por arrastrar a la idea de qué demonios podía hacer.

Se me cruzo otra brillante idea por la cabeza. Estupida, si, arriesgada, por suepuesto, pero que quizas podia funcionar.

—"¿Toggen, estas despierta?"

—"No." —respondió. —"¿Qué quieres?"

—"Pues, estuve pensando en lo que dijiste, aquello de que no nos largaríamos a menos que vendamos todo y…"

—"Bueno, te lo reconozco; Tienes memoria, y sabes procesar información, bien por ti." —la muy perra se acurruco en su sitio, fingiendo desinterés. Tuve que aguantarme las ganas de meterle una trompada.

—"… Te decía, que otra opción que disponemos, es ir e intentar venderles todo a ellos. Digo, si todos tienen dinero para venir aquí, supongo que tendrán para unos cuantos teléfonos. De todos modos, no sabemos cuánto tiempo se van a…"

—"¿Sabes? Olvida lo que dije, eres estúpida." —se sentó en su lugar, tallándose los ojos y arruinándose el maquillaje. No lo parecía, y lo aparentaba muy bien, pero a la chica le urgía un descanso tanto como a mí. —"Las rubias como tú nos dan mala fama, ¿lo sabias? Dime, ¿hablo chino básico, o qué? ¿Qué parte no entendiste de todo lo que te explique, eh? Anda, dímelo, sin miedo, te lo explicare palabra por palabra para que se te mete en la puta cabeza."

—"¿Puedes dejar el puto sarcasmo?" —ya comenzaba a sacarme de quicio. Puedo decir que ella también opinaba lo mismo.

—"¿Y tu quieres dejar de decir estupideces?" —dijo ella. —"Te digo que es peligroso salir ahí y encararlos, ¿y me dices que lo primero que quieres hacer es ir y darles un apretón de manos? A menos que no estés dispuesta a que te den la paliza de tu vida, y te acaben en la boca uno por uno, no le veo razón al porque arriesgarse a salir. Tu no conoces a esta gente como yo lo hago."

—"Oh, ¿de verdad? Hasta donde yo sé, Togg, en tu vida has hablado con esta gente." —fue mi turno de arremeter. —"Según tu lógica, un grupo de niños revoltosos son una mayor amenaza que tu grupito de amigos Yakuza."

—"¡Porque a ellos si los conzoco, algunos de ellos desde que iba a la escuela media! ¡Metete eso en la puta cabeza! Y no me interesa conocer a esta pandilla de mierda ¡Estos niños son impredecibles!"

—"¡Exacto! ¡No sabemos qué va a pasar, solo-!" —los motores de los autos Ford Focus se hicieron oír en todo el vecindario, a tal punto de que nos hizo saltar en nuestros asientos del susto. El sonido, tan potente, podía asegurar de que fácilmente podrían ser confundidos con los rugidos de una bestia sumergida en lo más profundo del drenaje. Ansiosa por subir a la superficie y devorarse Tokio de un bocado cual galleta de arroz.

Luego de que los motores cesaran y fueran reemplazados por gritos de euforia, nuestras miradas volvieron a dirigirse al modesto grupo, quienes seguían presumiendo entre si de sus vehículos. Los ojos de Togg saltaban al grupo de muchachos, y volvían a mí en cuanto los rugidos de los motores ensordecían al vecindario y apagaban los gritos de su ocupantes. Si había que convencerla, sería muy difícil. Para ese punto, la sátiresa ya comenzaba a preguntarse que tan lucida era yo realmente. O cuan estúpida era en realidad.

—"… Mira, sé que es peligroso ¿Vale? No estaría aquí discutiendo contigo si no lo supiera ya. Al igual que tú, hacía esto todo el tiempo y corría los mismos riesgos todos los días, una y otra vez." —Trataba de sonar convincente. Siempre con la vista al frente. Mirando como un par de chicas franeleaban entre si sobre el capo de uno de los autos. —"…Yo no te voy a decir a ti como hacer las cosas, y tu no vas a decirme a mí como hacerlas, ¿sí? Ambas tenemos la experiencia callejera necesaria como para saber que las cosas se dan de cliente en cliente. Es una lotería. Y todo se puede ir al diablo. Tanto con tus amigos, por más que los conozcas, como con estos chicos. La única ventaja que tenemos con estos últimos, es que como mucho nos darán una paliza y nos roben. ¡Pero hey! Tenemos chance de no aparecer en un barril de concreto al día siguiente. Si lo ves de esa forma, hablar con ellos no suena tan malo."

Eche una risa luego de ese comentario, en un intento mediocre de que el ambiente se sintiera menos pesado de lo que ya era. Y no funciono. La sátiresa tembló ante esa comparación. Y sus razones tenía. En Tokio era bien conocida la historia de una joven que fue violada y torturada en los años cincuenta por los hijos de una familia Yakuza, compañeros de clase de la misma chica. Y la cual fue encontrada en un barril lleno de concreto más de un mes después. Oí la historia completa pocos días después de esa noche. Toggen se encargó de contármela hasta el más mínimo detalle para que no se me olvidase jamás y que la tuviese en cuenta a futuro.

Ergo, me arrepentí completamente de siquiera haberlo mencionado. Sentía como se me helaba la sangre por cada vez que ella contaba una nueva parte de la historia. Aborrecía el que ella fuera terriblemente grafica en sus relatos. Y aun mas el que fuera una fan indiscutible de los libros de terror y del cine en general.

Volviendo. Toggen seguía arrodillada en el asiento, rodeando el cabezal con sus brazos y mirando directo a la caravana. Yo, en cambio, me encontraba con mirada al frente de la calle, a un callejón, apenas iluminado por un cartel de una lavandería que seguramente olvidaron de apagar. La luz comenzó con un tono amarillo.

El tiempo paso, quizás unos diez minutos más, y Togg seguía sin dar respuesta alguna.

El cartel, de la nada, cambio a verde.

—"Tenemos oportunidad de hacer plata sin perder el tiempo, Toggen, ¿no es eso lo que te gusta? ¿no perder el tiempo?" —nuevamente, silencio. —"Si no lo hacemos, alguien mas lo hará. Apuesto que no eres la única que supo de mis negocios, ¿no es mejor reunir el mayor número de clientes posibles, antes de que alguna cucaracha se nos adelante?" —estire la mano hacia un lado del volante y quite las llaves. _Clack_. Toggen ni se inmuto al oír el tintineo que estas provocaban. —"…¿Sabes? Si no te sientes a gusto con esto, entonces lo hare yo. Siéntete libre de irte si ves que las cosas se ponen feas. Pero da nuestra organización como terminada si es así."

Y sin más, salí del auto. Caminando hasta la parte trasera del Contessa, rogándole a cual dios ridículamente poderoso pudiese existir de que Toggen no cediera y se largara al menor índice de problemas. «Que no se vaya, que no se vaya, que no se vaya, que no se vaya» repetía una y otra vez.

Camine hasta el maletero y me detuve, observando al grupo de chicos y chicas detrás de mí; Algunos de ellos comían algo, sentados en las mesas, otros apoyados sobre el capo de los autos o sentados sobre los asientos de sus motocicletas. Tranquilos, solo riendo en ocasiones o exclamando algo que no venía al caso.

Desde mi lugar, solo eran un grupo de jóvenes pasando la noche. Disfrutando de lo que para muchos podía considerarse la mejor época de la vida de una persona.

Y entonces el sonido de la puerta del conductor cerrandose se presentó.

Tome tres cajas de teléfonos móviles, cerré el baúl de un manotazo, y voltee en dirección al pequeño grupo. Coordinando con la llegada de la japonesa. Quien se colocó a un lado de mí, vistiendo el mismo abrigo color blanco que antes, con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos.

—"Bienvenida." —dije intentando fastidiarla un poco.—"¿Cambiaste de idea?" —pregunte casi en un susurro. Con la punta de los dedos tiritándome de los putos nervios.

—"Solo porque si algo te pasa, princesa, me quedo sin plata." —respondió con un tono menos que amable.

—"Oww, y yo que pensaba que por fin éramos amigas."

—"Enserio, ¿alguna vez cierras la puta boca?" —pregunto ella.

—"No. Defecto de nacimiento. Es hereditario."

—"¡Hmm!" —lanzo bufido. Seguido de un suspiro. La imite, yo también me sentía en mi limite.—"… Bueno, terminemos con esto."

Y comenzamos a caminar hasta donde estaba el grupo. ¡Dios sabe de donde me salian las pelotas para hacer semejantes estupideces!

«Está bien, no hay problema—me decía a mí misma en lo que comenzábamos a acercarnos al grupo. —Solo son chicos, seguro son listos, o al menos tendrán más sentido común que el trio de antes…»

Mire a Toggen y no se la veía mejor que a mi; Le temblaba el labio superior y su ojo izquierdo estaba a punto de tener un colapso por como sus parpados se abrían y cerraban frenéticamente. Lo único que compartíamos era esa sensación de que la fría anoche de invierno se había hecho mucho más helada que antes. Habíamos comenzado a sudar de los puros nervios.

«Vamos a estar bien —pensaba a cada paso que nos acercaba más al grupo. —Vamos a estar bien, vamos a estar…»

—"Toggen, ¿por cualidad no tendrás un…?"

—"¿Arma?" —asentí. —"La perdí hace dos días.

«… bien muertas.»

¡Dios, como me iba a arrepentir de no quedarme en el auto!

—"Bue…"—Llegamos, y antes de que siquiera terminase esa frase, ya nos rodeaban algunos miembros de la banda. Muchos de ellos de una edad aproximada a la mía; Altos, chaparros, chicos y chicas, algunos cargando alguna que otra arma blanca. —"Buenas noches, chicos."

Nos rodeaban, sí, pero no nos obstruían el paso. Sorprendentemente nadie nos impedía avanzar hacia quien creíamos que era la líder del grupo. Solo se limitaban acercarse y clavar sus miradas en nuestra cara, algunos más cerca que otros, tratando de romper nuestras rígida postura para ridiculizarnos frente a todos. Queriendo asustarnos un poco.

O quizás porque el estar rodeado de sus amiguitos les daba un aire de superioridad que no se atreverían a desperdiciar. Estaba segura que era eso ultimo.

—"Hola, ¿qué tal? Hermosa moto… ¿Cómo están?... ¡Hey, bonita blusa!... Hola." —Toggen parecía tener las cosas fáciles. Como siempre. Saco su mejor sonrisa y comenzó a saludar a cuanto pandillero le clavase la mirada.

Llegar hasta quien parecía liderar a la caravana no nos tomó mayor esfuerzo más que evitar cagarnos en los pantalones. Bueno, eso (hazaña lograda con éxito) y una chica que me superaba por al menos unos quince centímetros. Y quien superaba a Toggen por al menos diez (Si, la sátiresa era bastante alta). ¡Era una puta Golem!

Cuando estábamos a no más de dos metros de la líder, quien disfrutaba de un plato de Yakisoba caliente, tarareando una alegre canción, esa gorila de metro noventa se interpuso entre nosotras. Vestía chaqueta color rosa, con ambas mangas recogidas hasta los codos, y pantalón de mezclilla. El que tuviera brazos de camionero, cubiertos con mismo bello, y la cadena de su motocicleta balanceándose en su mano no ayudo a darle una vista muy agradable.

—"Ey…"—dije. El circulo que nos separaba de la pandilla, y por ende de una buena paliza, se hacía más pequeño. —"Hola." —me dirigí a quien lideraba a la pandilla. Era una chica de la misma edad que nosotras, o quizás mayor. Tenia cabello negro y un costado del mismo había sido rapado y reemplazado por el tatuaje de un dragón chino que te extendía a lo largo del temporal, hasta su cuello y se perdía al empezar su chaqueta.

—"Ese… Ese es un lindo tatuaje." —mencione.

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

—"¿T-te lo hicieron en Tochigi?" —preguntó Toggen. Supongo que no hablaba de la tienda de tatuajes de algun primo aficionado.

—"En Taito."—respondió la pelinegra luego de limpiarse la boca con una servilleta, girando en su asiento en nuestra dirección. —"Poco antes de entrar a Tochigi."

—"Estuve cerca…"—dijo Toggen, sonriéndole a la grandulona.

—"¿Y, estuvieron adentro?" —pregunto.

—"No, no tuve el honor. Pero mi amiga aquí presente estuvo en prisión antes." —y me dio un leve empujoncito. Como entregándome a los lobos.

—"¿A si? ¿En dónde?" —dijo la líder.

—"En la cárcel de mujeres de Ezeiza..." —respondí. Sacándome el conejo más gordo que tenía en el sombrero. —"Y déjame decirte, amiga, que si tú y yo hemos aprendido algo de estar adentro, es que las conversación privadas son pocas y muy espaciadas." —mi voz sonaba como presentador de infomercial barato. Mis ojos parecían pelotas de ping pong; saltaban de un lado a otro. Asegurándome de tener la atención de todos en mi cara, y no en mis tetas. —"El Tío Sam tiene muchos nombres y colores, señoritas. El gobierno siempre escucha esas llamadas en las líneas fijas. Así que… Un buen consejo, chicos; si quieren hablar con sus amigos adentro, nosotras les tenemos una solución muy sencilla."

Chica echo una risa. —"¿A si? ¿Cuál es?"

Tome una de las cajas que tenía bajo el brazo y lo levante a la altura de sus ojos. Toggen hizo lo mismo. —"Este bebito. El modelo más compacto en el mercado. Se puede esconder en, bueno, _varios lugares._ Tú me entiendes…"—la chica asintió. Sabía a donde me refería.

—"Y si nos lo compran en efectivo, no podrán rastrearlos." —añadió Toggen, apoyándose sobre mi hombro y con esa sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba.

La grandulona frente a nosotras volteo hacia la pelinegra, y ambas compartieron miradas. La imagen que daba la líder al principio era serena y relajada. Como si todo se le resbalase sin problemas. Ahora lucia seria y pensativa, analizando la oferta frente a ella, pro y contras. Como si cada fibra de su cerebro se lo estuviera pensando con cuidado.

—"¿…Cuánto?"

…

Vendimos todo.

Eran poco más de las tres de la mañana cuando los motores volvieron a encenderse, y por ende, volvían a rugir hasta ensordecer al vecindario entero. Aquellos corceles metálicos y salvajes eran montados una vez más por esa pandilla de los Bōsōzoku quien comenzaba a abandonar rápidamente el lugar. Siendo la líder la primera en marcharse, guiando al grupo entero. No sin antes hacernos jurar que nos veríamos la semana entrante para otro cargamento de teléfonos móviles. Ya que no solo ella, sino que muchos de los demás miembros de la banda tenía algún conocido en prisión.

Para la semana entrante, teníamos un pedido especial para la pareja de la pelinegra; Una edición especial de _Komono Cuatas_. La misma que había roto el día anterior. Y por ende, la última que disponíamos en la tienda.

Tendría que buscar más.

—"¡Suerte recorriendo el camino!" —exclame alzando una mano, despidiéndome de la caravana, y recibiendo como respuesta algún que otro bocinazo amistoso.

—"¡Adiós, Togg!" —anuncio una chica quien pasaba con su motocicleta aun lado y chocaba palmas con la sátiresa.

—"¡Ey, te veo en Shibuya el sábado!"

Y desaparecieron. Dejando marcas de neumáticos en el pavimento y dinero en nuestros bolsillos como únicas pruebas de que el grupo estuvo ahí.  
Bueno, eso, y el sonido del convoy alejándose cada vez más. Cuyos motores parecían los aullidos de una manada de lobos salvajes.

—"Eso... eso estuvo bien."—dije. Observando algo más allá de ese callejón.

—"Demasiado bien…"—dijo Toggen, mirando la caja de cartón vacía que tenía en sus manos. Giró el cuello y me miro. —"No sabía que estuviste en prisión."

—"Ni yo."

Ambas echamos risas nerviosas.

—"¿Viste cómo nos miraban? Dios, casi que me orino del miedo. Por lo general, tolero bien estar bajo esa presión. Pero al tenerlos a todos ahí, sobre nosotras, mirándonos, era como si nos clavasen dagas filosas en el cuello, y marcaran un camino recto hasta el final de la espina. Hace tiempo que no volvía asentirme tan… tan…"

—"¿Insignificante…?"—dije. Sus ojos se agrandaron. Como si le hubiese clavado una de esas dagas hipotéticas en un nervio.

—"Si… Hace años que no me sentía así de desprotegida. Sentía que no iba a poder con ello."

Le di una palmadita en el hombro. Sabía muy bien cómo se sentía. —"Ey, ¿pero lo hicimos, no? Estamos enteras y sin un rasguño. Todo salió de acuerdo al plan. Salimos ganando…"

De nada me servia el fingir estar bien con ello. No lo veía, pero sabía que en mi rostro, la marca de preocupación y nervios aún seguían ahí. Y sabían muy bien que Toggen estaba al tanto de ello y de cómo me sentía.

—"Esa mierda que paneaste… fue arriesgada. Demostraste estar más loca de lo que creía cuando te me acércate con esta ridícula idea de esta sociedad." —dijo aflojando los hombros. —"Dios, lanzarse así nomás… Si, estas loca mujer. Pero funciono. Odio admitirlo, pero esta mierda funciono. Salimos vivas, y hasta nos hicimos de nuevos clientes."

—"Y tú de algunos amigos." —agregue.

—"Ugh, me trago mis palabras. Supongo que está bien hacer excepciones de vez en cuando. Pero piénsatelo un poco la próxima vez que se te ocurra alguna locura como esta ¿sí? Los salvavidas no siempre vienen inflados."

—"Que suerte que el mío es rubio."—lance una carcajada.—"Para eso te tengo, Toggy. ¿Quién mejor que tu para salvarme el culo, eh?"

—"Seeh, solo no abuses. La próxima vez, no dudare en lanzarte a los lobos para salir corriendo. Y no me llames Toggy. Esa mierda se oye rara."

—"Ok, cornuda. ¿Mejor?"

—"Mejor."

Sonreíamos al unisonó mientras regresábamos al auto. Sonrisas que se veían entremezcladas con el alivio de que todo haya salido de acuerdo a nuestras espectativas, y que ninguna sufrió percance alguno. No hubo necesidad de aclarar que aquello lo consideramos una victoria excepcional.

—"Oh, y recuérdame ponerte una puta correa la próxima vez. Si te lanzas asi a por todo, me vas a traer problemas"

—"¿Y por qué no también un bozal?" —sugerí. Toggen lanzó una carcajada. —"Según tú, hablo pura mierda."

—"¡Ja! No me des ideas."

Otra risa.

Éramos insignificantes ante la ciudad y lo que había dentro. Ambas lo éramos. Podría irnos bien por un tiempo, sí, pero supimos casi al instante que juntas, haría que el camino fuera mucho más sencillo de realizar.

De todas formas, sin la otra, no había negocio posible. Yo necesitaba a Toggen, y ella me necesitaba a mí.

Cerramos el portaequipaje y guardamos la caja junto a las demás. Considere que la necesitaríamos para el día siguiente, ya que era lo único que escaseaba en el local.

—"Bueno, a casita." —dijo en lo que me acercaba a la puerta del auto. —"… Hey ¿Te gustaría comer algo?"

Mentiría si dijese que no me tomo por sorpresa.

—"¿Que?"

—"No hemos tragado nada en toda la noche. Y no sé tú, pero no me vendría mal comerme una hamburguesa antes de ir a casa."

Habían pasado tantas cosas que había el hincarle el diente a algo. Y la sola idea de comer algo que no fuera mierda instantánea provoco que mi estomago rugiese.

—"Si… Si, eso estaría bien." —dije sin pena, recibiendo una sonrisa de su parte. —"Pero lejos de aquí. Ya tuve suficiente por hoy de Kabukicho y alrededores."

—"No voy a decir que no. Quiero comer donde no estén a punto de lincharme."

Toggen entró al restaurante para hacer uso del baño, así que me entrego las llaves de su preciado Contess para que pudiera entrar y resguardarme del frio.  
Ajuste la gorra que traía puesta y tire de la manecilla de la puerta, a tiempo en que escuchaba pisadas cada vez más notorias. No era la sátiresa. Sus pezuñas solían ser ruidosas, pero no tanto como para confundirlas por más de dos pares de piernas.

Voltee, encontrándome con el trio de idiotas de antes.

—"Lo siento, muchachos, perdieron su oportunidad. Ya se agotaron." —dije.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí. —"Dame el dinero." —dijo el líder, el rubio, siendo el primero en encararme.

Vaya suerte la mía…

—"Soy policía, ¿recuerdas?" —dije sardónicamente.

—"Ya vimos el dinero." —dijo la chica, cargando su _Bokken_ en sus hombros. — "Entrégalo, zorra." — mirando el arma de cerca, lucia más gruesa de lo que creía. Un lado de la _hoja_ tenía la apariencia de haber sido limada hasta darle cierto filo.

¿Esa mierda me iba a intimidar? Acababa de hacerle frente a una padilla de más de cuarenta integrantes. Un par de niños de escuela baja no me iban a asustar.

—"Miren, chicos, me gustaría ayudarlos, pero…"—metí las manos dentro de mis bolsillos y extendí parte de la bolsa, demostrando que estaban vacíos. —"… Así que, buen intento. ¡Fue un gusto conocerlos! Buena suerte con su proyecto del colegio. Tengo… tengo que irme."

Un vez más, intente abrir la puerta, tirando de la manecilla y dándoles la espalda al grupejo por un segundo.

Grave error.

 _Tetas_ , el gordo del grupo, me sujeto de por debajo de las axilas y me alejo lo más que pudo del vehículo. Lo suficiente como para que la fémina del grupo pudiera blandir su espada y golpearme directamente el rostro con ella, en un corte horizontal, partiéndome el labio inferior y sacándome de onda. Aturdiéndome. No satisfecha con eso, porque lo sádica ya se le notaba desde antes, en cómo había limado la espada hasta darle fijo y provocarle astillas, se acercó y me acertó un fuerte golpe en la cara. Aturdiéndome.

Cuando el peso de mi cuerpo comenzó a ser un problema, Tetas me arrojo al suelo donde aterrice apoyado mis brazos sobre el concreto en un intento de no abrirme la cabeza de un golpe. De eso se ocuparían esos chicos, que ya en el suelo se encargaron de darme patadas en la zona de la cintura, el pecho y las piernas. Y en el caso de la chica, azotes con esa maldita espada.  
Trataba de gritar pidiendo ayuda, a Toggen, a los empleados del restaurante, un matón que pasease por ahí, a quien sea. Pero un golpe directo en la cara de parte de Tinkerbell, el rubio, me dijo que esa era una estúpida idea.

A tan solo veinte segundos de haber empezado con esa tortura, las palizas se detuvieron, y fueron reemplazas por tres pares de manos que comenzaban a hurgar alrededor de mi cuerpo; Mis bolsillos, mi sostén, hasta mis malditas bragas. Todo con el fin de encontrar el dinero que claramente tenía escondido.

Y lo encontraron, obviamente, dentro de mis calcetines.

Tiraron de mi zapato y me quitaron los calcetines. Encontrado parte de lo recaudado de esa última venta. Que si bien no era mucho, tampoco era una miseria.

—"¡Vamos, vamos!" —exclamo Tetas. Tirando de su compañera quien se reusaba en dejar de patearme el culo con fuerza. ¡Ya tienes la plata, déjame morir en paz!

Al final, ambos chicos tuvieron que intervenir para llevarse a su compañera a rastras, y así evitarse el que terminara de molerme a palos. Y juntos, huyeron por las calles de Ōkubo. Perdiéndose por quien sabe que agujero. Seguramente en uno donde habitaban un sin fin de ratas asquerosas. Muchas de ellas pudriéndose lentamente. Haciéndoles sentir como en casa.

Intente levantarme, apoyando mis brazos contra el concreto para ponerme de rodillas, pero un dolor punzante que me recorrido desde las rodillas hasta la cabeza me impidió hacerlo, y mi cuerpo me grito que por favor parase con ello.  
Solo tuve fuerzas para girar sobre mí misma y quedar boca arriba, con la mirada al cielo, para ahorrarme los dolores en el pecho.

Entre toda esa negrura, opacada por las luces del suelo tokiota, solo era visible una miserable estrella la cual a duras penas podía mantener su titilar, como si estuviese a punto de apagarse y morir en aquel manto negro de oscuridad. Fue ahí donde el brillo de una segunda estrella se hizo presente. Poseyendo ésta mucho más brillo que la anterior. La cual, dejo de titilar para seguir con su luminiscencia regular. Como si la presencia de su compañera la mantuviese viva.

Era poco, sí, estaban solas en la oscuridad, por supuesto, pero estaban juntas.

Brillaban juntas.

El silencio se apodero del lugar. No oía nada más allá de mis leves quejidos (Temí que, por azares del destino, llegara a quedarme sorda del oído), intentando que estos fuesen en aumento para que alguien viniera a ayudarme.

Solo fue cuestión de tiempo de esperar unos segundos; Toggen cruzo la puerta del restaurante, tomando algo de agua en un vaso descartable. En cuando miro en mi dirección, se petrifico al verme desparramada en el suelo, agonizante y con la cara y ropa manchada con sangre. Del shock, sus manos perdieron fuerza y dejo caer su vaso de agua, empapando sus tenis.

No le importo. Hecho a correr en mi dirección una vez pasado el susto.

—"¡No, no, no, no!"—repetía una y otra vez. —"¡¿Te apuñalaron?" —iba responder que no. Pero cuando comencé a articular mis labios para hablar, ella ya había tomado ambos lados de mi campera y la partió a la mitad. Exhalando aliviada. No me habían dado un puntazo.—"¿Qué paso?"

Comenzaba a sentir como la sangre corría desde mi nariz hasta el interior de mi boca; mezclándose con mi saliva y restos quizás de algún diente roto. Y entonces, hable: —"Me asaltaron. Fueron-Fueron esos chicos de la vez pasada, frente al-al…"

Toggen ladeo la cabeza. Supo de inmediato que era inútil. —"Ya, ya, no digas nada." —dijo. —"Recuerda la primera regla del club de la pelea."

Hija de puta, no me hagas reír en un momento así.

Togg embozo una sonrisa al verme lanzar un quejido intentando reír en un intento de aliviar el dolor. Trate de imitarla. Pero si lo hacía, seguro se encontraría con encías rotas y sangre por doquier. ¿Quién era yo para quitarle el apetito antes de ir a comer? Después de todo, yo aun tenía hambre y esperaba esa hamburguesa con ansias. Aun si la tuviese que beber con sorbete.

—"Sa-sácame de aquí, por favor…" — murmure a duras penas.

Toggen acato a mis suplicas sin queja alguna. Con algo de esfuerzo, logro hacer que me sentara en el pavimento. Y con algo de esfuerzo extra, logro ponerme de pie. Pase mi brazo derecho por sobre sus hombros, y usando el cuerpo de la sátiresa como apoyo en todo momento, comenzamos lentamente nuestro camino de regreso al vehículo.

Abrió la puerta y lentamente me deposito en el asiento del acompañante. Colocándome su abrigo detrás de mi cabeza para que no la moviera tanto.

Justo antes de que cerrara la puerta, se percató que el espejo retrovisor descansaba sobre la acera a tan solo unos metros.

—"Lo siento…"—murmure. —"Por eso, y la sangre en la alfombra."

Sus labios se deformaron hasta dar como resultado una sonrisa. Sujeto en su mano lo que quedaba del esqueleto. —"No te preocupes."

Cerro la puerta con cuidado, permitiéndome apoyar la cara, o parte de ella, sobre el cristal, descansando y empañando el cristal con mi aliento. Me sentía mareada y tenía la sospecha de que en cualquier momento me desmayaría.  
Y creo que fue eso ultimo lo que comenzaba a jugar conmigo. Ya que en cierto momento, comencé a oír una vocecilla en mi cabeza. Que era como un casete dañado que se repetía, y se repetía sin cesar. Dirigí la vista hasta donde yo creía que provenía dicha voz. Para ser testigo de cómo una silueta a lo lejos alzaba sus brazos y los agitaba con vehemencia, como queriendo llamar mi atención a toda costa.

«¡Bienvenida a Tokyo, Emy! —¡Era la mala suerte, cómo no! ¡Jodida perra! —Nos vamos a divertir mucho, te lo prometo. Pero oye, ojo, que con _Vamos_ , me refiero a mis amigas y yo. ¡Tu eres nuestro juguete! ¡Y te vamos a quebrar hasta que ya no quede nada!»

Un ataque de tos disipo al instante dicha voz, y un manchón de sangre se pegó al cristal donde me imaginaba a dicha figura. Haciendo que desapareciese. Justo a tiempo de que Toggen encendiese el auto y saliéramos disparadas de ese lugar.

No fue hasta pasado quince minutos, ya cerca de él Falcon, que me di cuenta de que me faltaba mi zapato.

…

—"¡Auch! —exclame al sentir el ardor del alcohol sobre mi cara.

—"Deja de chillar ¿quieres? Ya casi termino."—dijo Toggen, con el ceño fruncido y pasando el algodón por la herida abierta en mi labio inferior.

Y ese fue lo que nos llevó a esta penosa situación; una brutal paliza dada por tres trozos de mierda. Concluyendo con Toggen limpiando mis heridas, sentadas en la barra del piso superior de aquel bar gay a la cuatro de la mañana. Terminamos ahí por decisión mía, y a disgusto de Toggen. Me había negado rotundamente a acudir a un doctor. Lo último que quería era el verme envuelta en un interrogatorio de la policía.

Cuando la japonesa aparco en el estacionamiento, salió en busca de Curtie para que la ayudase a cargarme hasta la cocina, su oficina, o a donde fuese con tal de que pudiera descansar.  
Suerte fue la suya de encontrarse con un conocido de ambas, Don Hagarty, un turista y cliente regular de ambas que llevaba algunos meses sobre suelo nipón de vacaciones acompañado de su pareja, un muchacho de nombre Adrian Mellon. Ambos americanos. El rostro de Hagarty fue el primero que diviso la sátiresa, por lo que no dudo en acudir a el para auxiliarme.  
La expresión de Don al ver el estado en el que me encontraba era de horror. Nos habíamos visto por última vez tan solo dos días atrás; toda peina y con una sonrisa en el rostro del poder hablar con alguien en mi lengua madre. Y ahora, la sola idea de sonreír me dolía.  
Hagarty tomo mis piernas y las saco del vehículo, seguido de poner mi brazo derecho por sobre sus hombros y ayudándome a ponerme de pie. Ayudándome a caminar.

Ya podía caminar sin ayuda, con lentitud, pero podía caminar. Y se los hice saber. Pero ninguno me hizo caso.

Bajamos las escaleras con extremo cuidado y pasamos por entre la gente, con mi socia gritándoles que se hicieran a un lado para que pudiéramos pasar. Ganándome la atención de una ola de curiosos que se amontonaban para saber qué diablos paso, y porque aquel saco de box con patas estaba en medio de las mesas de billar.  
Curtie no tardó en llegar. Corrió en nuestra dirección seguido de Adrian. Me tomo del rostro con ambas manos y me analizo con más detenimiento; Su diagnóstico, en efecto, me sacaron la mierda.

Hagan que se siente, dijo en lo que se dirigía a su clientela para tranquilizar a aquellos curiosos que se abultaban en la barra.

Me encontraba sentada en la barra, sosteniendo la bolsa con hielo que Curtie me había traído. Con Toggen sentada a mi lado con un kit de primero auxilios que se tomó la molestia de buscar en su auto. Con Hagarty sentado no muy lejos de nosotras, esperando a que su novio volviese con aquella comida que se me había prometido, y que Toggen gentilmente le encargo. Y claro, con el dueño del lugar, apoyado contra el mostrador de bebidas. Mirándome como si fuera otra de sus hijas.

—"Mierda, esa puta te dio duro, ¿eh?" —dijo la sátiresa. Desinfectando mi mejilla.

—"¿Tú crees?" —dije.

—"Oh, sí." — respondió.

—"Toggen, cállate." —asevero Curtie.

—"Si, papá." —respondió en un tono burlón.

—"¿Qué ocurrió, Emily?" —pregunto Hagarty con cerveza en mano.

—"¿No lo parece? Me asaltaron, Don." —respondí.—"Estábamos en Okubo, vendiendo celulares. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que un trio de bastardos se aparecieron y me dieron una paliza. No pararon hasta se llevaron nuestro dinero."

—"¿Solo a ti?" —dijo Curtie. Dirigiendo su atención a la japonesa, con el ceño fruncido. —"¿Toggen, tú que mierda hacías cuando paso esto?"

—"Estaba en el baño cuando ocurrió." —respondió ella, remojando en alcohol otro trozo de algodón y arrojando el otro, inundado en sangre fresca, a una cestita que los empleados usaban para las botanas.

—"No la culpes. Ninguna de las dos imagino que esto iba a pasar. Esos desgraciados actuaron muy rápido. en menos de un minuto acabaron conmigo. Y quizás me hubiese ahorrado la paliza si les hubiera entregado el dinero en primer lugar."

Quizás, pero mi orgullo no lo hubiese tolerado.

—"Lo siento, Loo."—dijo la sátiresa. —"Culpo a mi vejiga y el no vaciarla antes. Si no me hubiese ido. Nada de esta mierda hubiese pasado."

—"Toggen, la única culpable aquí soy yo. Me confié y deje que me pasaran por encima como a una puta novata..."—reí un poco. —"Je, si fuera la misma que tres años, esos tres _pendejos_ se hubiesen cagado encima. Les enseñaría a no meterse conmigo... ¡Me pongo vieja, joder! Los jóvenes de hoy en día son más duros que antes."

—"Tokio te mostro su verdadera cara, y no pudiste con ello." —dijo Hagarty desde la mesa. Tomando su cerveza como si nada. Supongo que el impacto inicial ya habia pasado.

—"¿Cuál es la verdadera cara de Tokio, Don?" —preguntó Curtie.

—"Hmm, se parece a una puta muerta con el culo lleno de gusanos." —respondió.

El barman y la adolescente se miraron entre sí. Algo sorprendidos.

—"… Es un lugar malo ¿sí? Una cloaca. Tú, Toggen, has estado aquí toda tu vida, y tu Curt por al menos más de cuatro años. No me miren como si no supieran de lo que hablo."

—"No puedo decir que no." —dijo Toggen, tirando otro algodón al cesto. Curtie le dio la razón con un gesto.

—"Concuerdo con lo del culo de gusanos. Ni yo pude haberlo dicho mejor." —emboce un sonrisa forzada. Presumiendo de mi dentadura aun intacta. —"… Mierda, paso mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me dieron una paliza así…"—rebusque en mi memoria.—"Ahora que lo pienso, paso mucho desde la última vez que siquiera me golpearon. Debo verme horrible."

—"Oh, no te preocupes por eso. No te ves tan mal." —dijo Hagarty.

—"Pura mierda." —respondí.

—"No, de verdad. Ni se nota que lo fea lo traías de antes." —dijo Toggen con descaro, colocándome una sutura adhesiva en el labio. —"Y listo. Como una postal. Este si es un rostro que solo una madre podría amar." —volvió a bromear.

—"¿Quieres que te lo iguale? Podríamos ir por ahí como gemelas."

—"Tentador, pero paso."—respondió.

—"Tranquila, será rápido." —intente acertarle un golpe suave, como para seguir con la broma. Reímos por nuestra jugarreta hasta que una punzada en el pecho me hizo encogerme y sostenerme el pecho asustando a todos.

—"Estoy bien, estoy bien…"—dije, con Toggen sosteniéndome de los hombros. Invitándome a mantenerme inmóvil.

—"Necesitas un doctor." —opino Curtie.

—"Nada de eso. Lo último que quiero es que alguien llame a un policía y comiencen a hacer preguntas."—volví a erguirme en mi lugar. —"Denme unos días y ¡Pum! Como nueva y de regreso a la calle."

—"¿Aun quieres continuar con esto, Loo?" —pregunto Togg. —"Por mí, ni te preocupes, pero en el estado en el que estas, ¿estas segura de querer seguir con esto?"

—"Toggen, no empezamos esto como para echarnos para atrás por un pequeño desliz." —asevere. —"No, esta mierda no me va a detener, ni esos bastardos ni nadie. Ya tenemos el permiso de esa tal Niimura para el norte de Kabukicho, ya arriesgamos mucho como para siquiera el pensar en retirarnos. No vamos a perder esa mina de oro, no ahora. Tenemos las de ganar."

Nadie me jode. Nadie.

Mire a mi socia buscando alguna señal de duda o preocupación con lo que esa decisión podría causarle. Comprobando cuan comprometida estaba en continuar. Y lo estaba. No note señales que no me gritasen que ella se echaría para atrás. Al igual que a mí, debieron joderla muchísimo en el pasado como para que comprendiera mi situación, y compartiéramos ese sentimiento de querer levantarse de entre los escombros para seguir y triunfar.

Ella deseaba continuar tanto como yo. Nos habían jodido, y era hora de levantarse. Juntas. Teníamos algo muy bueno entre manos como para que venga alguien y tratase de arrancárnoslo.

Desde esa noche. Mi respeto por Toggen se solidifico. Y el muro que nos separaba de ser socias, a algo cercano a la amistad, que cayó a pedazos.

—"¿No vas a decir algo?" —dijo Togg con la vista al frente. Mirando a Curtie, quien no tenía un semblante muy alegre que digamos.

—"¿Tendría que?" —dijo él.

—"Eres el adulto aquí. Eres como el papi de todos nosotros." —continuo.

Curtie sonrió.

—"¿Para qué simplemente lo ignoren? Son adultas. Hagan lo que quieran, chicas. Yo ya tengo suficiente con tener que lidiar con mis hijas." —se sirvió un vaso de cerveza. Haciéndole fondo blanco al vaso de cristal, tomando el cestito frente a nosotras y tirándolo a la basura con todo y algodones asquerosos. —"Si mueren, al menos ya no lidiare con tanto estrés."

—"Cuidado con eso, Curt. Te vas a quedar pelón si- ¡Auch!" —Me estrello la bolsa de hielo en la cara. —"¡¿Qué te pasa animal?!"

—"Toggen, termina con eso y mándala a casa. Que con solo verla me espanta a los clientes." —dijo a lo lejos, tomando rumbo por aquella escalera en espiral.

—"Si, claro, enseguida." —dijo ella. En cuanto el americano desapareció, la sátiresa estiro el brazo por detrás de la barra y tomo el frasco en donde guardaban el maní. Al momento en que Hagarty terminaba su cerveza y se ponía de pie.

—"Ey ¿a dónde vas?" —pregunte.

—"Adri vendrá enseguida. Lo esperare afuera." —estiro la mano hasta meterla en el frasco y tomar un puñado de maní y guardarlo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. —"Lamento el no presentártelo como se debe, Emily."

—"Tranquilo. Discúlpame tu por ser ésta la primera imagen que vea." —dije.

—"Oh, no te preocupes. Hemos visto cosas igual de horrendas en Derry." —me guiño el ojo. Me reserve la carcajada y solo le levante el dedo en un gesto cariñoso. —"Estaré a fuera, chicas. Cuiden nuestro asientos."

—"Claro." —y desapareció entre el mar de gente que invadía las mesas de billar, y los pocos que le sacaban brillo a la pista de baile.

Al final, solo quedamos nosotras en la barra. Con Toggen comiendo del frasco de maní y yo chupando el agua fría que se escurría por la bolsa de hielo.

Apoye mis brazos sobre la barra, concentrando mi vista en un punto más allá de las botellas de cristal frente a mí. Un punto completamente desconocido.

—"Y… ¿Ahora qué?" —pregunto ella, llevándose el maní a la boca.

Tamaña pregunta, compañera. Lance un quejido en forma de risa. Quería continuar, claro que sí, pero, ¿cómo? ¿Qué había que hacer ahora? ¿Cuál era la siguiente jugada? —"No lo sé…"

Don Hagarty tenía razón. Esta ciudad me había superado en todo sentido.

Oh, hermana, tantos años sumergida en la violencia callejera, ¿qué harías tu?

Rendida, apoye mi cabeza sobre la loza y mire a lo lejos como un par de chicas, dos jóvenes minotauros, bailaban entre sí tomándose de las manos y sonriéndose mutuamente. Bien juntitas. Aparentemente inquebrantables. Casi que daba envidia el verlas con esas sonrisas estampadas en sus rostros, que se agrandaban con cada giro o tropiezo que daban al bailar torpemente o al chocar con sus cuerpos enormes.

Cuerpos enormes… cuerpos enormes…

Toggen me imito. Apoyando su cabeza sobre la loza y con su vista puesta en mí. Sonriente. Estiro su mano izquierda y toco mi nariz, seguido de una _Boop_. Rompiendo mi concentración en aquellas chicas, las cuales habían echado raíces en mi cerebro y lo habían puesto a trabajar.

Le devolví la sonrisa. —"¡Ja! Conozco esa cara." —dijo ella, haciendo alarde de su sonrisa y de sus dientes casi blancos. —"¿Ya tienes un plan?"

—"Algo así… ¿Te hiciste de varias amistades esta noche, cierto?" —pregunte.

—"Algunas… Tengo algunos teléfonos de algunas señoritas, incluyendo la líder. ¿Por qué?"

—"Ponte en contacto con ella. Que liberen su agenda para dentro de unos días. Vamos a necesitar que nos echen una mano." —respondí.

Su sonrisa se hizo mucho más grande.

—"¿Sera jodido?" —preguntó.

—"Quizás." —respondí.

—"Me gusta lo realmente jodido." —añadió.

—"Entonces te daré el gusto: Que todo sea realmente jodido." — ella río por lo bajo.—"Por cierto, Togg, necesito que me consigas alguien que disponga de un buen…"

—"Haruko." —dijo.— "Mi nombre real es Haruko Haruhara." —extendió su mano derecha por un costado de su cabeza. —"Nacida y crecida en Japón. Actual beneficiaria del programa cultural de extraespecies, y sin posibilidad de extradición alguna. Un gusto." —dijo esto con su típica sonrisa descarada.

Era señal de confianza mutua. La definitiva. Ya no éramos más que solo un par de alias pedorros. Ante la otra, ahora teníamos nombre y apellido.

La imite, estirando mi brazo izquierdo lo más que podía, de la misma forma que ella. La estreche lo más fuerte que podía. —"Emily Wilde. Nacida en Estados Unidos, y criada en Argentina. Actualmente una don nadie, y sin posibilidad de un aumento en el trabajo." —su risa fue contagiosa.

—"Sabia que había algo raro en tu acento. No era muy americano que digamos."

—"La desventaja de crecer entre latinos." —respondí.

Ambas reímos de nuevo. Esta vez no tuve un ataque de tos que me golpeara los pulmones. Eso era bueno. Estábamos progresando.

 _ **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

 _Piñata_.

 _Habían pasado poco días desde que me dieron aquella paliza en Okubo. La mayor parte de ese tiempo me la había pasado en casa, descansando por sugerencia del doctor, al cual termine yendo de todos modos cuando después de aquella noche en el Falcon, los dolores en el pecho ya comenzaban a asustarme. Por suerte no era nada grabe. Tuve suerte de que no me partieran una costilla. Pero por recomendación medica me tomaría unas dos semanas de reposo._

 _Toggen pasaba cada cierto tiempo por el departamento para preguntarme si necesitaba algo. A veces le decía que sí, pero la mayoría de la veces solo pensábamos y pulíamos cada paso de nuestro plan. Tenía que ser perfecto y sin errores. Habíamos hablado con la líder de aquella pandilla Bōsōzoku quien, luego de preguntar por nuestro paradero y de saber cómo estábamos, la mantuvimos al tanto del porqué de nuestra pequeña ausencia por Kabukicho. Y claro, pidiéndole que nos echara un mano con cierto asunto. A lo cual accedió con gusto por el módico precio de treinta teléfonos prepago. Lo hubiese considerado una locura al inicio, pero antes de reportarme incapacitada para trabajar, había hurgado en la agenda personal de mis jefes y extraído de la misma los números de distintos distribuidores de AU de la ciudad y alrededores. Por lo que ya no era necesario esperar a que repusieran el inventario. Ahora podíamos comprarle a la mismísima empresa._

 _La galería y su escasa mercancía ya no nos era de utilidad. Pero como el dinero extra me venía de maravilla, planeaba conservar mi empleo por ahora._

 _Una mañana de viernes ambas nos encontrábamos en las puertas de ese salón de belleza en el cual ella residía. Disfrutando de unas crepes mientras unos muchachos bajaban de un camión frente nosotras y comenzaba a descargar un cargamento de teléfonos que había comprado con mi último sueldo. Los teléfonos móviles más económicos en el mercado. Prácticamente desechables._

 _En cantidad, era el triple de mercancía de la que dispusimos esa noche._

—" _Son muchas cajas."_ _—dijo Toggen, comiéndose una frutilla._

—" _Hay que empezar a lo grande."_ _—respondí._

—" _Aspiras demasiado alto, Loo… me gusta."_

 _Al ver como seguían y seguían bajando nuestros equipos, Toggen y yo chocamos puños. Nos sentíamos poderosas._

 _En cuanto el camión se fue, entre las dos comenzamos llevar las cajas hasta el interior del local, hasta su cuarto rentado. Pasando ante la atenta mirada de las empleadas y de Taepodong, quien asomaba su naricita por sobre la superficie, y la dueña del lugar, quien parecía estar muy disgustada de que su inquilina metiese todos esos aparatos en su tienda.  
Aunque, si me lo preguntan, creo que lo que más le disgustaba era el no ver ni un centavo de todo ese montón._

 _Luego de más de media hora entrando pilas y pilas cajas, seguido de acomodarlas de tal forma de que no molestasen, Toggen y yo nos sentamos en su habitación. Yo proveche ese viejo sofá cama que tenía y me recosté a lo largo del mismo, contando el inventario por filas, y calculando el precio y las ganas que obtendríamos por todo ello. Toggen se posiciono detrás de su escritorio, detrás de una muralla de cajas grises, hablando por teléfono con quien sabe quién de sus contactos, arreglando los últimos pasos de nuestro plan._

—" _Por aquí todo listo, ¿conseguiste un buen lugar?... Ajá, si…¿Qué? ¿Piñatas? ¿Es una broma?"_ _—dijo ella. Ambas nos miramos, y yo solo atine a asentir.—"… No, no, me gusta. Podría funcionar… Si, independientemente de eso, ¿controlamos el lugar? ¿sin fisgones?... Entonces ya está… Si, Taepodong está conmigo. Le cambio la mitad del tanque cada semana. Es tan lindo… No, no lo alimento de más… Bien, nos vemos esta noche para dejar todo listo… Bye-bye, Zaane, salúdame a las chicas."_ _— y colgó._

—" _¿Todo listo?"_ _—pregunte mirando los números frente a mí y sumando dos más dos en la calculadora. Es cuatro ¡Quien lo diría!_

—" _Sipi. Hable con una vieja amiga, una sátiro de nombre Zaane. Conoce a alguien quien es dueño de un lugar que venden piñatas y demás cosas para fiestas. Estará gustoso de alquilárnoslo por una noche. Mirara para otro lado siempre y cuando no se sepa dónde está su tienda ni sepan quién es el dueño."_

—" _perfecto. Le pagaremos esta misma noche, antes de poner todo en marcha."_

 _Pasamos alrededor de diez minutos en silencio. En lo que Toggen daba pequeños giros en su silla de oficina, provocando un chirrido por cada que se movía, yo contaba y separaba el poco dinero que me quedaba y que seria destinado al alquiler de aquella tienda de cotillón._

—" _Hey, Emy, tengo algo de curiosidad respecto a todo esto…"—me llamo, alzando sus manos al cielo. Las pude ver por sobre el muro de cartón. —"Hasta hace poco te dieron la paliza de tu vida. Joder, nunca vi a alguien tan apaleado como tú. Y aquí estas, con una voluntad de hierro y una persistencia digna de un cabeza dura, decidida a querer salir de nuevo."_ _—no la veía. Pero me la imagine apoyando sus codos en el escritorio y descansando su barbilla en sus manos. —"Dime, ¿Qué te motiva a seguir con todo esto?"_

—" _Tu misma lo dijiste, Toggen, soy una cabeza dura."_ _—no me esperaba el que preguntase eso._

 _Ella río._ _—"No, eres alguien muy orgullosa, es distinto."_ _—dijo._ _—"No, digo, ¿qué te motiva de verdad? ¿Qué te hace querer salir afuera, a encarar a esta ciudad tan hostil? Los extranjeros que vienen y ven de cerca el agujero que es Tokio, se largan, porque lo que ven dentro no es lo que los panfletos le prometieron. No muchos tienen las agallas para continuar con este tipos de tretas. Y a menos que las series de narcos en el desierto te haya influenciado de más, algo te debe estar empujando a querer volver allá afuera… ¿Qué es ese algo?"_

 _Sabia que esta pregunta llegaría en algún momento. Pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto._

 _¿Qué me motivaba…? ¿Mi meta de traer a la araña, y ayudarla a buscar a su hermana? Sin duda._

 _Pero… ¿Qué si hay algo más…?_

—" _¿Qué te motiva a ti?"_ _—pregunte, haciendo garabatos en mi libreta._ _—"La mafia, pandillas. Es mucha mierda para una chica. ¿Qué te hace saltar de la cama y decidir volver salir afuera?"_

 _Breve silencio. La sátiresa soltó un suspiro._ _—"Me gusta. Soy buena en ello."_

 _Creo…creo que eso podría ser._

 _Fue mi turno de suspirar. Era mejor ser honesta una vez en la vida._

—" _Tengo… Tengo a alguien muy querido a quien debo que traer al país sin que nadie lo note… Una liminal. Grande, de hecho. Una arachne."_ _—dije._ _—"No sé cuánto me cueste algo así, o si encontrare a alguien indicado para el trabajo. Así que trato de conseguir el mayor dinero posible para cuando el momento llegue."_

 _No me arrepentía de lanzarle tal información a la sátiresa. Estaba segura en que ella podría, quizás, ayudarme. Pero aún más importante, confiaba lo suficiente en ella como para contárselo._

—" _¿Cómo se llama? Ella… ¿Ella está en Argentina, cierto?"_ _—pregunto._

 _Asentí._ _—"Su nombre es Tara. Mi madre y mi abuela cuidan de ella en lo que me ausento."_

 _Silencio otra vez. Y sin señal alguna de arrepentimiento por abrir la boca._

—" _Sabes… No te ilusiones. Pero conozco a una mujer, que conoce a un sujeto, que conoce a otro sujeto, que creo que podría ayudarnos con eso."_ _—dijo._ _—"¡No te será barato, tenlo por seguro! Pero creo que con algunos meses de trabajo duro, podremos traer a tu amiga aquí."_

—" _¿Podremos?"_

—" _Si, podremos. ¿O que, prefieres hacerlo tu sola? Te recuerdo que tu rostro aun luce como un tubérculo."_

 _Mi risa retumbo por esas cuatro paredes. —"Si, creo que no podría hacerlo sola."_ _—dije._ _—"… Gracias Toggen. De verdad."_

—" _Hablaremos de eso más tarde. Y ahórrate las gracias para cuando esa chica pise suelo nipón, Loo. Antes, tenemos mucho trabajo por…"_

 _Nos interrumpieron. Alguien llamo a la puerta._

 _Alzamos la vista hasta mirar por aquellos cristales amarillentos que rodeaban la puerta, a una figura oscura que no tardo en hacerse presente. Sin pedir permiso, la señora Fujimoto, su casera y dueña del local, entro en el cuarto, encontrándose con lo que ella describiría como «Un lugar a la par de nosotras»._

—" _¿Qué hace?"_ _—pregunto la señora en dirección a Toggen._

—" _¡Oh, señora Fujimoto, Chào cô! ¿Cómo le va?"_

 _La mujer, delgada pero con el paso del tiempo haciendo estragos en su rostro, le echo una mirada al lugar, incluyéndome. Solo alcance a levantar la manita y saludarla meneando los dedos._

—" _¿Qué es todo esto?"_ _—pregunto la vietnamita._

—" _Un pequeño ingreso extra…"—respondió la japonesa de pie tras su muralla._

—" _Le prohibí tener toda esta basura aquí. No quiero que mis cliente salgan de aquí con sus estúpidos teléfonos."_ _—dijo la anciana._

—" _Oh, no se preocupe, no voy a venderlos en la oficina."_

—" _No puede tenerlos aquí."_ _—replico la dueña._

—" _¡Claro que puedo! Pago renta, puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana."_

—" _¡Son un riesgo de incendio!"_ _—replico la mujer._

—" _No se quedaran mucho tiempo aquí ¿sí? Nos los llevaremos pronto. Se lo garantizo."_ _—dijo finalmente Toggen, ya sintiendo como la mujer comenzaba a ser un dolor de pelotas. Me miro entre en las pilas de caja, como consultándome algo. Yo solo rodé los ojos y le dije «Ok, delante» en un ademan de fastidio. Conocía a las de su tipo._

—" _Tenga."_ _—le extendió un teléfono._ _—"Es prepago. ¡350 minutos!"_

 _La veterana le sostuvo a la mirada por un corto tiempo. Dudo, como todos, pero al final termino cediendo al soborno, y tomó el teléfono._

—" _Negocios de ingresos rápidos nunca funcionan."_ _—dijo, mirándonos a ambas, antes de desaparecer por la puerta y de nuestra vista._

—" _¡Solo mírenos!"_ _—respondió la rubia._

 _Hice un par de cajas a un lado y me recosté sobre aquel sofá-cama. Con mi breve charla con Toggen, si bien no le di muchos detalles, ya tenía a la araña a solo un paso de Japón. Ambas sabíamos que tendríamos mucho trabajo por delante. No lo ignorábamos, iba a ser duro. Algo así no sería barato ni en diez mil vidas, pero al menos tenia la certeza de que mi encuentro con la Sparassideana estaba un paso más cerca._

 _Los sacrificios hechos, y por hacer, iban a valer la pena. Iba a encargarme de ello._

 _»Aguanta unos meses más, Tara. Pronto…»_

…

—"…Estarás en casa. Pronto estarás en casa, Emy. Vamos, animo." —me repetía una y otra vez. Dándome ánimos mientras sujetaba el volante del auto.

Una vez más, mentiría si dijera que no estaba nerviosa.

El reloj de mi teléfono marco las una de la mañana. Me encontraba en Kabukicho, dentro del Contessa de Toggen, estacionada en un callejón no muy lejos de un mini super, aquel que días atras habíamos visitado brevemente. Y, como era de esperarse, frente a él se encontraban tres simpáticos jovencillos que desperdiciaban su tiempo tomando cerveza y fumando cigarros baratos.

El plan en si consistía en negociar con ellos. Tratar de llegar a un acuerdo donde, ni ellos me molían a palos, ni nosotras tendríamos que trasladarnos a otro sitio para poder vender tranquilas. Parecía un plan sensato. A Toggen no le convencía del todo, pero la idea de hacer negocios sin tener que recurrir a la violencia le parecía práctica. Nos ahorraríamos muchísimos problemas.

Y quien sabe, quizás hasta podría tomarlos como guardaespaldas o algo así. Solo tenía que ir y ponerles sobre la mesa mi oferta. Pum, pam, fácil y sencillo. Sin muchas vueltas y todos salen ganando.

Solté el volante y salí del vehículo. Vestía un conjunto deportivo color rojo con calzado del mismo color. Para que en caso de que tuviese que salir corriendo hasta el auto, no pudiesen alcanzarme tan fácilmente. No llevaba arma alguna. Quería demostrarles que más que en busca de venganza, venía a dialogar y razonar con ellos.

Comencé a caminar hasta el trio, quienes, a pesar de lo oscuro y poco iluminada que se encontraba esa calle, lograron identificarme fácilmente. Poniéndose de pie y en alerta, sobre todo la chica, quien desenvainando su espada.

—"¡Vengo en paz!" —exclame, levantando las manos. Manteniendo una distancia prudente de al menos cuatro metros de distancia. —"Solo vengo a hacer un trato, chicos."

Todos tenían la vista fija en mí. Como si fuesen un mismo cerebro. —"¿Qué clase de trato?" —pregunto Tinkerbell.

—"Miren, amigos… empezamos mal, ¿sí?" —me arriesgue, dando un paso adelante. —"Seguro me vieron vendiendo mis cosas, a esa hora, rogando que me roben, y pensaron que era otra extranjera de mierda que buscaba ganar plata fácil." —Tetas hizo tronar sus dedos. —"¡Pero, chicos, estoy pensando a largo plazo! Porque esta comunidad, este vecindario en particular, necesita teléfonos seguros, accesibles, e imposibles de rastrear. Y puedo ofrecérselos."

—"Tsk…"—rio la chica. Moviendo su mano como si fuera un pato.—"¡Wha, wha, wha!"

—"Ok, está bien, está bien. Sin vueltas." —dije, tomando aire. —"Necesito vender mis teléfonos, sin que la gente me desplume ¿sí?… Les propongo qué me dejen venderlos, sin alborotarse, y les doy digamos, ¿once mil yenes, por cada noche que venga aquí? Dinero por hacer literalmente nada."

¡Pum! ¡La bomba, que oferton era ese! ¡Dinero por rascarse los huevos y dejarme tranquila!

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, sobre todo al que lideraba al trio. Sus rostro no mostraban emoción alguna.

—"¿Y porque no quedarnos con todo…?"—dijo el flacucho.

Oh, oh…

—"Pues, porque estoy hablando de ganancias constantes y seguras. Vamos, chicos, seguro vieron esto en el colegio." —dije. Sin obtener una respuesta. —"…Aunque, bueno, seguro podrán robarme y quitarme lo que tengo. Pero yo dejare de vender y los tres perderán un ingreso valioso…"

Mi vista iba de cabeza a cabeza. Los otro dos volvieron a ver a su amigo, y este, asintiendo, volvió su vista hacia mía.

—"Dame todo lo que tengas. Ahora."

Hijo de una gran…

—"Je, intento ganar dinero para todos nosotros, chicos. Vamos, trabajen conmigo." —intente razonar con ellos.

—"Vamos, putita. Danos todo." —dijo esa copia china de Beatrix Kiddo.

—"¡Dios, podrían al menos abrir sus mentes un poco!" —sonaba como mi tía Elvira. Di un paso atrás al ver como ellos comenzaban a avanzar.

Y entonces, Tinkerbell se lució sacando una navaja. Con una hoja tan larga que la punta podría atravesarme el cuello y asomarse por el otro lado.

—"Hablas demasiado." —y apunto la hoja directamente a mi cuello. Juro por Dios que podia ver mi reflejo en esa cosa.

—"Oh, bien. ¡Miren! Tenemos un hombre de acción."

Y me eche a correr.

Era una maldita bala. El que estuviera pasada de peso no le hacía justicia a la velocidad con la que huía de esos tres. Quien ya venían pisándome los talones. Excepto por Tetas, quien parecía tener problemas para seguirnos el ritmo.  
Llegue al callejón donde el Contessa estaba estacionado y seguí de largo. Entrando directamente a una peatonal donde los puestos y carteles luminosos abundaban por doquier. No había nadie, claramente, y eso no ayudaba a calmarme por tener a tres desquiciados persiguiéndome.  
Luego de correr por casi tres cuadras, intente perderlos al cruzar una verja y entrando a un estacionamiento para bicicletas. Había un par de botes de basura contra una pared no muy alta y que daba directamente con la calle contigua. En un intento por demás desesperado de huir de esos locos, trepe esos botes de basura e intente alcanzar el borde de aquel muro. Y lo logre. Logre sujetarlo. Pero para cuando mis dos brazos ya se encontraban sobre el filo de la pared. La risa de mis perseguidores se hizo notar a mis espaldas.

Ya era tarde. Si intentaba huir, seguro me sodomizarían con sus malditas armas.

Comencé a aflojar mi agarre al mismo tiempo que sus risas se hacían un poco más fuertes. Me tenían. Me sostuve contra la pared mientras recuperaba algo de aliento. Las bajas temperaturas no me eran nada agradables al estar cubierta de sudor.

—"Debieron aceptar el trato..." —murmure, respirando agitadamente. Notando a un par de sombras que se movían a sus espaldas.

—"Eres… eres la zorra más estúpida que haya conocido." —dijo Tinkerbell en lo que se recuperaban de aquella carcajada.

 _Click_. El sonido de una corredera corto todo sonido en aquel estacionamiento.

Ambos voltearon a sus espaldas, encontrándose con tres figuras negras que se confundían con la oscuridad de la calle. Una de ellas, la más alta, tenía entre sus brazos a Tetas, su regordete amigo, bien sujeto del cuello aplicándole una llave y con claras intensiones de partírselo en dos si es que no se quedaba quieto. Y es que el idiota se estaba dejando sin aire, provocando que este moviera sus gordos brazos como un bebe retrasado.  
Las otras dos, ambas de menor tamaño, pasaron a representar un peligro mayor al tirar de la correderas de sus pistolas Beretta M9. Apuntándolas directamente a los cráneos de ambos chicos.

Tinkerbell volteo a verme, espantado, mientras su amiga apuntaba hacia esos tres desconocidos con su espada de juguete, temblando. La mirada de ese chico era como la de un niño ante un accidente de tránsito fatal; No sabía que pasaba y por qué la gente corría de un lado a otro gritando, y tenía serias de dudas que querer enterarse de los detalles.

Alce mis cejas en señal de burla. La primera fase del plan estaba completa; Negocie con ellos. Y no funciono, tal y como lo esperaba. Ahora había que ir directamente a la fase dos: persuasión.

…

El sonido tintineante de cadenas retumbaba en aquella habitación. Acompañado de un sonido áspero que hacía eco con forme estas se movían hacia adelante, como si estuvieran arrastrando una alfombra por el pasillo de un viejo hospital. Con sus azulejos gastados por el correr del tiempo y algunos ya rotos por lo mismo. Haciendo que, si arrastrabas los pies sobre él, terminabas desgastando la suela.  
Solo que al extremo de las mismas, no había alfombra alguna. Solo un jovenzuelo que ni siquiera había cumplido la mayoría de edad para comprar alcohol, siendo arrastrado por aquel polvoriento deposito mientras sus brazos y piernas habían sido sujetados firmemente por tiras y tiras de cinta adhesiva de la más gruesa. Y sobre esforzando sus cuerda vocales para gritar y pedir ayuda, haciendo que la vena yugular resaltase como un tronco.

Era inútil gritar. Nadie lo oiría. Su boca había sido cubierta con cinta adhesiva.

Su cuerpo dejo de sentir el suelo y el polvo cuando aquellas figuras negras lo tomaron cual alfombra vieja y lo colgaban de cabeza en el techo, sujetando las cadenas de sus tobillos a unos ganchos. Como si fuese un corte de carne expuesto al público.

El muchacho, asustado de cojones, comenzó a girar su vista hacia todos los lados posibles. Hacia la derecha, encontrándose con su amiga la espadachín, no en una mejor situación que él. Ya que ella también colgaba del suelo de cabeza. Con ambos ojos irritados por el llanto incontrolable que había empezado desde el momento uno en que la amarraron. Y es que las patadas en la boca del estómago cada que no se quedaba quieta, parecían no haber sido suficiente estimulante para que cerrara la puta boca. Sus lágrimas, aun presentes como el flujo del agua de una alcantarilla, eran producto del miedo más que del dolor infligido. O al menos eso me gustaría pensar.

Giro a la izquierda y se encontró con su otro compañero, Tetas, quien colgaba de la misma forma, solo que este tenía aún más cinta recorriéndole el cuerpo. Con el habían tenido que usar el doble de cinta para hacer que no se moviera. Y usar dos pares de cadenas para lograr que quedase boca abajo como un auténtico cerdo. La cinta en su boca formaba una equis que le recorría todo el cráneo.

Al percatarse de que los tres estaban vivos. Le dieron una miradita al lugar, encontrándose únicamente con cientos y cientos de piñatas colgadas del techo. Algunas en mostradores. Pero la mayoría estaban de la misma forma que ellos. Solo que estás tenían sonrisas de estampadas con papel crepe. O personajes de caricaturas que no hacían más que burlarse de aquellos desgraciados con los que compartían un destino en común; Los garrotazos.

El sonido de trozos de madera siendo arrastrados por el suelo comenzaron a hacer un eco estremecedor a sus espaldas. Seguido de un par de pisadas que iban a la par con la madera. El trió comenzó a retorcerse en vano hasta que ya no oyeron aquel sonido. Mala señal. Lo que le siguió fue el alarmante ruido de una piñata siendo reducida a basura.

Los golpes comenzaban a sentirse más cercanos a cada segundo.

Sali de mi escondite desde una esquina del depósito. Donde la luz no pegaba ni de broma y donde nadie podía verme. Quería tener un asiento de primera para ver como los gusanos que me pisotearon se retorcían y lloraban como los parásitos que eran.  
Pero con ver no me bastaba. Me gustaba ser parte del show.

—"¿No sabían que tenía amigos, no?" —dije al dar algunos pasos al frente. Apoyándome en mis rodillas para tener el rostro del líder lo más cerca posible. El pobre ya tenía la cara roja y sudaba a mares. —"¿Cómo quieren hacerlo? ¿Lento o rápido? De todas formas les va a doler un carajo."

El muchachito comenzó a balbucear. Los golpes a las piñatas se habían detenido.

—"¿Qué dijiste? ¿Lento…? A ver…" —Y le arranque el trozo de cinta de un tirón. Sacándole un grito de dolor y los pocos bellos que tenía en el rostro.

—"¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, amiga, lo siento!" —exclamo con la voz quebrada por el susto. Como queriendo comenzar a llorar.

Y los golpes retomaron. Arrancándoles un grito a los otros dos, y que la chica retomase su llanto.

—"Ajá, si, ya lo creo. Lo sientes mucho…"—dije.

—"¡Te dejaremos tranquila! ¡No volveremos a meternos contigo!" —otro golpe. Mas llanto.

—"Es fácil decirlo, niño. ¿Pero qué hay de mañana?" —pregunte.

—"Te lo juro. Lo juro por todo lo que tú quieras que no volverás a saber de nosotros."

Me erguí, mirando hacia los otros dos niños y el cómo asentían desesperados. Las tres siluetas se turnaban para reducir las piñatas en el techo a pura mierda. —"¿Lo juras por tu vida?"

—"¡Si, lo juro!"

Volví a agacharme. Sujete los mechones delanteros de su cabello y tire hacia adelante, acercándolo a la altura de mis ojos y fulminarlo con la mirada. —"¿No mientes…?"

—"No."—dijo débilmente. Chasquee los dedos y se oyeron tres golpes simultáneos. —"¡No! Mira, nos sueltas y jamás volverás a saber de nosotros. ¡Te lo juro!" —repitió.

—"¿Y correrás la voz para que no me toquen, ni a mí, ni a mi amiga?" —dije.

—"¿Quién…?"—Otro golpe triple. Estaba vez con algunos caramelos volando y golpeando aquellos cuerpos colgantes. —"¡Si, se lo diremos a todos! ¡Les diremos que no se metan con las de los celulares!"

Le sostuve la mirada para intimidarlo un poco más. Su nariz ya había comenzado a moquear por el llanto contenido.

Había funcionado.

—"Ok… Terminamos." —Murmure. —"¡Terminamos!"

Y se escuchó otro golpe seco. Otra piñata había pasado a mejor vida.

—"Creo que ya entendieron…"—dije en dirección a las tres figuras quienes seguían avanzando. —"Chicos, en serio, terminamos. Estamos bien, ¿sí? No es necesario que…" —otro golpe. La segunda figura más alta dio algunos pasos al frente y comenzó a golpear a diestra y siniestra a cual objeto de papel se le cruzase por el camino. —"Chicos, en serio, agradezco el entusiasmo… Pero creo que entendieron el mensaje."

—"¡Si, si, si, escúchala, entendí el mensaje!" —grito el muchacho.

Eran implacables. Como un par de gorilas furiosos y con ansias de acción. La situación se me había ido de las manos.

—"Bueno, ¿saben qué? Si esto es tan importante para ustedes, déjenme darles una mano."—Los gritos ahogados de los niños comenzaron a hacerse más y más fuertes en cuanto me acercaba a ellos y comenzaba a girarlos para que pudiesen ver a sus captores. Aquellas personas encapuchadas que se acercaban a ellos dispuestos a reventarles el cráneo.  
Me regrese a Tinkerbell, tomando su cabecita y girándola lentamente hasta quedar a espaldas de mí. —"Tienes una sonrisa muy linda, ¿lo sabias?" —Y sujete su cabeza para evitar que se moviera.

—"¡No, no, no, no, por favor, por lo que más quieras!" —comenzó a gritar mientras sus amigos se desgarraban la garganta intentando evitar un cambio de rostro. —"¡Te lo ruego, por favor, no, no!"

La figura ante nosotros levanto un bate de beisbol y comenzó a agitarlo, tomando impulso para dar un _Home Run_ espectacular. Las otras dos la imitaron, acercando sus palos de madera a los rostro de los niños, alejándolos y asegurándose de apuntar muy bien.

Levante la mano en señal de que se preparasen. Las tres levantaron simultáneamente sus armas. Los tres pendejos no paraban de gritar.

—"¡No, no, por favor!"

—"Sonríe, cariño."

Mi mano cayo cual monumento a Ozymandias. Y sus armas volaron hasta los rostros de aquellos chicos.

…

Y se detuvieron.

Ni dientes rotos, ni un golpe sacudiéndoles el cerebro y reacomodando sus ideas. Los llantos cesaron para ser reemplazados por fuertes sollozos. Pequeños charcos secos se habían formado bajo sus cabezas producto de sus lloriqueos. Excepto por la chica, a quien un potente y largo chorro de agua se le escapaba por la entrepierna, bajaba rápidamente por su pecho hasta pasar por su cara, para terminar y finalmente en el suelo. La orina termino empapando algunos caramelos que se encontraban bajo su cabeza.

En cuanto a Tetas, sus grasosas nalgas se movían de un lado a otro, como queriendo evitar una reciente infección producto del roce constante de su gruesos muslos. O quizás porque la mierda en sus pantalones ya comenzaba a molestarle.

La figura ante mi extendió el bate de manera y toco al muchacho, haciendo que se tambaleara un poco, pero que girase hasta quedar en mi dirección. Los demás hicieron lo mismo. Permitiéndome obtener la atención de los niños de nuevo.

Aquellas personas dieron un paso atrás y levantaron sutilmente sus pasamontañas. Toggen era la que lideraba al grupo, a quien tenía en frente, y quien me sonrió con descaro antes de entregarme su respectivo bat de beisbol. Aquel con que tan solo semanas atrás me había amenazado con partírmelo en el cráneo.  
A su derecha, junto a Tetas, cubriéndose la nariz por el hedor que este ya comenzaba a emanar, estaban la líder de la banda Bōsōzoku, Mina, quien se había prestada como voluntaria al enterarse de mis planes con esos mocosos. Y a la izquierda estaba la gorila de la pandilla, aquella gigantona que metía miedo, su hermana menor, Kyouka. Tras la muchacha y usando como arma la misma espada con la que me dieron aquella paliza.

Les hice un ademan para que se retirasen, las tres obedecieron y en silencio se retiraron.

Volví a agacharme y metí mi mano en mi bolsillo, presumiendo de aquella linda navaja con la que me habían amenazado horas atrás. Deje salir la hoja y presione levemente la punta obre la nariz del muchacho.

—"Esa fue una advertencia." —presione un poco más. —"… Y eso será todo."

Me erguí y comencé a caminar hacia adelante, rumbo a la luz que entraba por la puerta principal hasta lo largo de un largo pasillo. Arrojando la navaja a un lado antes de cruzar la puerta y encontrarme con mis amigas, quienes descansaban apoyadas contra la pared.

—"¿Funciono?" —pregunto Toggen.

—"¿Bromeas?" —dijo Mina encendiéndose un cigarrillo. Exhalando la primera bocanada de humo. —"Les dimos traumas de por vida a esos idiotas. Sería un milagro si deciden volver a dar un paseo por su vecindario. No volverán a saber de ellos de nuevo."

—"Yo digo que nos aseguremos." —opino Kyouka haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

—"Tranquila, Balboa. Dijimos que sin violencia por esta vez." —ordeno la hermana mayor. —"O al menos eso es lo que la jefa ordena. Pero no deja de ser una buena idea. Eh, Loo, ¿Qué dices? ¿Les dejamos algún souvenir?"

Obtuve la atenta mirada de ambas. Y por más que me hubiese gustado pagarles con la misma moneda, me contuve. Aún tenía algo de raciocinio encima.

—"No… No, con esto será suficiente. Un susto de muerte siempre ayuda."

Kyouka estaba desilusionada. Se notaba que tenía ganas de golpear algo hasta reducirlo a nada. Su hermana mayor le dio alguna palmaditas en la espalda, calmándola, prometiéndole pasar por el territorio de alguna banda rival para que pudiese desquitarse.

Les di la mano a mis respectivas socias y junto con Toggen comenzamos nuestro viaje de regreso al Contessa. El cual nos esperaba en un callejón detrás de aquel lugar. Las hermanas tenían órdenes de soltar al trio y arrojarlos lo más lejos de aquí una vez nosotras abandonáramos el lugar.

Una vez cruzamos las puertas de emergencias, fuimos recibidas por una ola de frio invernal. De las ultimas de la temporada antes de la llegada de la primavera. Caminamos hasta Christine y la abordamos. Desplomandome sobre el asiento del acompañante.

—"Eso fue una locura…"—dijo la sátiresa. Imitándome. —"Toda esa adrenalina, los gritos, el llanto… Dios, que puta locura."

—"Lo se… Fue aterrador."

En lo que Toggen encendía el auto y este rugía con fuerza, incline mi asiento hasta quedar recostada. Dispuesta a darme ese descanso que por derecho me había ganado. La adrenalina aun me recorría el cuerpo, las piernas me temblaban y el frio se sentía mucho más pesado que de costumbre.  
Pasamos frente al negocio de piñatas y Toggen toco la bocina, avisando a sus amigas para que actuaran.

Ya no volveríamos a saber de esos mocosos. O a tener problemas similares, pensé. No fue hasta que nos alejamos, que comencé a calmarme.

Mi vista se quedó fija en la ventana, en aquella infinidad de carteles luminosos, y en la gente. aquella que daba paseos nocturnos en aquellas calles seguras. Se notaba demasiado el que nos habíamos alejado de Kabukicho.

Nos detuvimos frente a un semáforo en rojo. El mismo brillaba con tanta intensidad como el ojo de una bestia.

—"Toggen…"—fui la primer que rompió el silencio. —"A partir de ahora, haremos esto sin violencia… ¿de acuerdo?" —observe como una policía, la misma que semanas antes había visto en el tren, continuaba su turno nocturno en su coche patrulla, seguro haciendo horas extra, con un vaso de café caliente en sus manos. —"Seguiremos vendiendo teléfonos. Nuestro negocio seguirá. Pero no quiero tener que ponerle las manos encima a nadie de nuevo."

Christine volvió a circular. El semáforo, defectuoso, jamás paso del rojo.

—"No te prometo de que no vuelva a pasar… pero haremos un esfuerzo para que así sea, ¿de acuerdo?" —dijo con la vista al frente, serena y haciendo un esfuerzo para que sus palabras me sean reconfortantes. Y en parte lo fueron..  
Volví a apoyar mi frente contra la ventana. Buscando algo que lograse distraerme y dejar que la adrenalina lentamente terminase de filtrarse de mi cuerpo…

Aquella noche no dormí muy bien. Los gritos y los llantos aun sonaban en mi cabeza.

* * *

 _ **Notas de Autor:** ¡Argh! No mentiré diciendo que esto no fue un suplicio. Porque lo fue, tuve que reescribir muchas escenas para que fue perfecto, pero creo que el resultado final fue lo mejor que pude lograr. Y espero que ustedes lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo._

 _Los primeros días de Emily, tanto en Japón como en su infancia, no fueron de color de rosa precisamente. Como se podría esperar de ella, sus primeros paso por el país del sol naciente fueron duros. Al menos hasta que Toggen se cruzo en su camino y decidieron unir fuerzas juntas para hacer dinero. Siguió siendo duro, pero al menos sufrían juntas. Y en ella encontró no solo una buena socia, sino una muy buena amiga con quien viviría curiosas desventuras a futuro._

 _Creo que lo que mas resalto aquí fue la otra faceta de la rubia, una mas violenta que la que se había visto hasta el momento; y que es que con ella hay que andar con cuidado. Que quien jode con ella, no la pasara bien al fin y al cabo._

 _Nunca te metas con las rubias, esta comprobado que nunca traen nada bueno._

 _Bueno, creo que luego de dos meses, lo entregado fue aceptable. Estos capítulos son cuidados a detalle, tenganme paciencia que no soy tan rápido.  
Para el siguiente, continuaremos con el arco argumental regular y volveremos al presente. Que Emily tiene que continuar con sus desventuras. Y quizás me tarde un poco en terminar de escribirlo (Vaya sorpresa) ya que estoy trabajando en una serie de cuentos para un concurso aquí en mi país. Cuentos que quizás suba aquí como una especie de Antología (Si, cuentos relacionados a mi propia visión de MM) una vez el concurso termine.  
_

 _Por lo tanto, me retiro. Que ya es muy tarde y me toca descansar para seguir trabajando.  
_

 _Como siempre, un agradecimiento enorme a mis compañero en **Los Extraditables.** Cuyo apoyo contante es crucial en mi presencia aquí en la pagina.  
No olviden dejar sus reviews comentando que les pareció este capitulo ¿Les gusto la visión de la infancia de Emily? ¿Que tal su pasado como vendedora clandestina? ¿Que tal las referencias? ¿Toggen sigue siendo de su agrado, o lo arruine estrepitosamente? ¡Siéntanse libres de comentar! _

_¡Nos vemos, hasta la próxima!_


End file.
